The Avatars mistake
by inthehood
Summary: Nobody is perfect, not even the man who brought peace to the world. Follow the story of Lee Bei Gao his illegitimate son. A streetkid determined to become a cop and taking revenge for his denial. But apart from family matters a new triad war is brewing and this time it seems that Yakone will finally show what the red monsoons are capable of.
1. Arrival

**Chapter one: Arrival**

"So this is Republic City," I thought as my feet left the wagon. My legs were prickling due to the long train ride. After all, it was a few days from Shangyang...I mean...Ba Sing Se.

Well, the city seemed much busier than my hometown, that's for sure. Merchants were praising their wares loudly, scents floated through the air: baked fish, fried cabbage rolls and various other snacks, along with stalls full of fine leather wares, pocket watches, and all the things your heart could desire. So many unnecessary luxuries! Well...not really. But for little a rat who grew up on the shimless streets of Shangyang, everything besides a sword, some blankets, a pot, and food for the day was a pure luxury.

Of course, you may ask how a poor guy like me could afford such an expensive journey across the Earth Kingdoms. Well, let's just say I learned some little shortcuts from my hometown. One of the first lessons the streets taught me was: any money is good money. Stealing, lying, cheating...who cares! Cold, hard silver speaks for itself. In fact, the hefty little bad of yuans in my pocket right now...it came from some pretty dark sources, bloody to the core. It belonged to some of the local Triads.

They would've killed me if they knew, so I had to vanish from Ba Sing Se in a rush. Well...I planned on getting out of the spirits forsaken dump anyways, but now, I'd finally be able to do what I wanted to. A new city, a new life, a clean slate for me. Now I could finally become a cop and pay back the bastards that made my childhood a shit hole as deep as the yellow river.

The people here seemed to live peacefully, with so much harmonic tranquility that it was disturbing. To see Fire Nation citizens buying from Earth Kingdom merchants while chatting with someone who was cleary Water Tribe... indeed was very disturbing. In Shangyang, all these people would have been at each others' throats.

I grabbed my frayed backpack and started to make my way down the platform, trying not to collide with anyone. I mostly managed to avoid physical contact. Only on two occasions did someone jostle my shoulders. I am a tiny guy, just a bit over five feet tall, so I often have problems with being shoved around by ruffians. But people here seemed nicer than the citizens of shangyang.

Finally, the people thinned out and I could walk naturally and contemplate my current surroundings...

There was another reason why I picked Republic City as my new hometown...none other than its relationship with the man I hated and adored like no one else...Avatar Aang.

He was the man who brought peace to the world, built a city of dreams, and resurrected the Air Nomad culture. All of these were achievements that made me proud...but the fact that he had forced my mother out of the upper rings - down to the whore houses of Shangyang...the fact that he forced her into such misery that she took moonflowers to escape from her own life...those were things that I could not forgive him for.

My heart burned with all the rage that had built up over the years, the years in which I had to fight for a meal and a handful of yuans.

He might have been a father to this city, even a father to three entire nations, but he certainly had not been a responsible father to his firstborn son...me.

It was confusing, like a dream. I was not sure if my mother had lied to me. She told me on her deathbed who my father was, but she was terribly intoxicated with liquor and opium that day. Even as she spat blood after each drink, she could not stop, and I...I was helpless.

For weeks after she died, I sat around in a drunken stupor, contemplating her words and actions. If she was trying to cheer me up with the thought of having a famous dad, it definitely didn't work. I was furious at this rich bastard who couldn't even bother to pay enough for me and mother to live in a tiny house in the middle rings. Instead, I had to go out and scratch together money for the two of us since I was twelve.

Stealing, mugging, and beating up innocent people had never been fun for me, so I swore that when I got my hands on the Avatar, he would pay for his ignorance. I would make him suffer someday when he did not expect it. I had to take my retribution. Such a stick in the mud simply had to have more bodies in his cellar. I'm going to crack his golden exterior and show the face behind it. And the police force was the perfect place to dig something up, wasn't it?

But that was not my primary concern. First, I had to find a place to sleep. And perhaps new garments. My current colthing might've passed for emerald some years ago, but now the color had faded to grey. It attracted many suspicious eyes from the cops patrolling in the streets. The streets were paved with cobblestones and the buildings looked rather strange.

In Ba Sing Se, the buildings were not high at all, so I felt nearly breathless in the shadows of the stone giants towering over the streets, which seemed so small against the massive brick walls. They nearly shut out the sun. Now I understood why everyone called Republic City the City of Dreams. Here, everyone got a new chance, or so it was said.

I had heavy doubts about that, but at least no one would cut me down in the middle of the street just because my eyes had the wrong color.

Actually, my eyes had the wrong color almost everywhere. Mine weren't blue like the sea, or green like lush grass, or gold like dying embers. Mine were grey like a dulled blade, and three times as sharp. Most people thought they were creepy. In fact, there was only one person in the whole world who liked them, and that person was...Yumi.

As I thought at her, my chest feels as if invisible ropes were squeezing it to the point of snapping. I had to leave my girl in Shangyang. We agreed that she would follow me as soon I got a flat and a decent job, but she was bringing her grandmother. After all,she wanted to care of her gradmother, even if I had kicked this old bitch out years ago. I felt ashamed, hoping that the old hag would simply die from a heart attack or some other illness, but she was holding Yumi back. Without her, the two of us would be together, just like before.

I wanted Yumi here. I wanted the smell of her hair, her weight resting in my arms, and most of all, I wanted her silly jokes. She could always put a smile on my face when I was down.

But life is not what you want, its what you get. Before I could even begin to make a life here, I had to get a school degree, and that was a pretty big problem, because I never set a foot in a school in my entire life. In fact, I doubted that public education even existed where I grew up. But as a cop, reading and writing were quite important, that much I could. Problem was that the guys wanted a school degree.. So I decided not to rent a flat, even if that meant a longer time without Yumi. I would have to live on the streets again.

Most cities hat their hangouts for people who did not own a place to call home. In Ba Sing Se, it were mostly abandoned houses in the lower rings, but there seemed to be none in this new, clean looking city. It was spotless. Perfect. Not even shattered glass bottles adorned the streets, even in not so affluent districts. The only flaw seemed to be this station, a very loud place. The air was polluted with the scents of burning coal and other unpleasant things. Perhaps it wasn't so perfect after all.

The buildings here seemed to be new, but posters and graffiti from triads and other gangs were plastered about their walls. Clothing flapped in the chilly autumn air. The people here looked poor; the women wore plain clothing with no gems, no headpieces, and not even rings. Somehow, the hint of poverty made this strange city far less hostile and somewhat homely. The men chatting idly as they leaned on the alley walls all seemed to have blaring signs on their foreheads that read TRIAD. Most were wiry, scarred individuals with long knives on their belts.

I simply ignored them and they in turn ignored me. Even for their standards I looked poor, they could not see the dragon-steel blade in my backpack or the two hundred yuans in my pouch.

It took a while to reach the better parts of the city. Here, more cops walked around and the shops held everything one could wish for. Some shops even played music out of new gramophones. In Ba Sing Se, only the high society could afford such a masterpiece of technology, but here it seemed that technology was much cheaper.

I decided it was time to make myself sociable and went into the first affordable looking clothing store. The multitude of deep red clothe screamed Fire Nation, but dark colors do suit my taste best. A woman, aged around thirty, eyed me warily.

"Hey you, we don't wanna have beggars in here, so get lost." she snapped aggressively. She was a tall woman, towering at least a foot over me.

"I ain't no beggar, m'lady. I ain't from tha' countreside. Jus' comin' in tha' city, doin' some shoppin'." I mumbled in a thick Earth Kingdom accent, "Here, I gots some good money ya know." I said louder, patting my leather pouch.

She did not seem to believe me and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what do you want?" she snarled.

"I wanna have some fancy clothin' fo' my sista's weddin'." I explained.

She mellowed down a bit. It seems I finally pulled the right strings.

"So...well, mister. Then follow me please. Which kind of clothing do you wish to wear? Something traditional or modern?" she asked, pointing at a suit.

Personally, I think suits look ridiculous. I have no clue who even invented them. With the founding of Republic City about twenty years ago they suddenly appeared, and became more and more famous in the upper classes.

"Na. I wanna have some good ol' clothin', some good robes 'n garmets, ma'am." I said obtusely. Playing the dumbass was something I was really familiar with. You had to act innocuous when you went into pickpocketing.

The woman clearly was an expert on clothes. She presented me a wide, wine red robe with black undergarments and black trousers. To my wonder, the clothing was almost an exact fit, with just the sleeves a tad bit too long.

"Ye' I'm takin' those." I decided, praying that they were not too expensive.

"These clothes are really a good choice. They match your hair splendidly." she answered.

What really startled me was that she directly looked into my eyes, without spitting over her left shoulder two or three times like people did back in Shangyang. I had to pay 30 yuan, which was a rather harsh chunk from my current fortune. Nevertheless, I walked out of the store, head held high, with my old clothes stuffed into my backpack. My stomach rumbled loudly as the smell of fresh fried dumplings made my mouth water. Less than two minutes later, I was stuffing my mouth with spicy food.

Along the way, I looked out for kids or something that could be a school. The real problem was that I needed to find a private school to teach me because there was no way a full grown man would be accepted in a public school – if they were not only an urban legend. And private schools were expensive, hence my new clothing. I really wanted to make a good first impression. Of course, I should've had a slight advantage, since my mother was born upperclass and raised me better than most children. But still, I pretty much grew up on the streets of Shangyang.

Finally I was able to find somebody who looked young enough to go to school, a boy around sixteen, wearing fine Earth Kingdom robes, embroidered with circular brocade patterns.

"Hey Man. May I aks wich school you attend?" I asked the boy who was drinking some kind of deep red juice.

He spat it out in surprise and stared at me with nervouse green eyes.

"Ah! Uh, sorry, sir! I...I'm really sorry! B...But I felt ill in the morning." he stammered.

I let out a short laugh.

"Kid it's not my fucking business if you skip classes. I just want to know the name of a decent school. I want to attend one myself." I stated with a smirk.

The boy relaxed, tension draining out of his posture.

"Oh, uh, yeah mister. I go to a fine school, strict teachers and good education...but why do you want to attend a school if you're are old enough to join the Forces?" he answered.

I lifted an eyebrow at the boy.

"Join the army, huh?" I thought to myself, "Well, that was a decent backup plan but I could imagine better things than being forced to traipse around the world for the next three decades of my life."

The boy stared at me for another moment before hastily saying, "Okay, right! The school...uhhh, its right round the corner-Four Nations Elementary School, qualifies directly for the University of Ba Sing Se or Police Academy and such." the boy answered awkwardly.

"Thanks dude. Lee's m'name. See ya." I said with a slap on his shoulder before leaving in the direction he pointed me in.

The school was a very big building, which gave me a feeling of home with its green shingle roofs, dragon headed rain gutters, and heavy wooden door frames. It was long past midday, I doubted that any students would be around. As I entered, my heartbeat sped up from nerves. This was the first time I visited a school without the intention of stealing brass bells and doorknobs. Plus, I stuck out conspicuously; everyone would be able to see that I didn't belong in such a well off school. They even had a real black board instead of just a slate of rock with layers of chalky scribbles. All the windows were filled with clear unbroken glass!

Curiously, I started reading the black board: theater programs, schedules, and a job offer! And incredibly, it was a job that I could do. A tutor for the school's Blades Fighting Program. I bet that I was a better fighter than their curent coach, at least with a sword.

"Heck yes." I cheered under my breath before looking for the main office. Hopefully I could squash two bugs with one shoe, paying for my tuition by working at the same time. If not, just attending this school would be more than enough. I entered the main hall...at least I hoped this humungous hallway was the main hall. The air felt cool and still on my skin, and the hall was silent and open, perfect training grounds for an airbender like myself. A lot better than flying around on the roofs of Shangyang in the middle of the night.

"Hello...anybody here?" I asked while strolling through the halls and corridors. When I finally heard an answering voice, I was startled.

"What are you doing here this late in the afternoon? The lessons have ended two hours ago and the library is closed today." said a slim, middle aged man in green robes, "May I help you?"

He had a neatly trimmed mustache and a pair of round glasses perched on his nose.

"Erm...Maybe you can, sifu." I answered. I really hoped that 'sifu' was the correct title for this man.

He stifled a laugh and closed the distance between us with a few strides.

"You, young man are definitely not a student of this school. Are you in search of a job? Because we're looking for new teachers." he answered amicably.

I was speechless, a teacher...me? Was this guy kidding me? He seemed far to serious for something like this.

"Oh, beg my pardon, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mr. Wong," said the older man, " former Professor of Earth Kingdom customs and Advanced Mathematics."

I cleared my throat and bowed to him. "I'm Lee Bei Gao. I'm interested in applying for the Swordsman tutor position you offered, as well as taking classes here. Do you know who is handling this kind of affairs?" I asked him as politely as I could. Damn, I was going to do more sweet talking today than I had in the last two years.

"The teaching position may be considered...but you attending our school may not be plausible. you are at least eighteen years old." he spoke looking at me with a look of pity in his eyes.

"It's...well...I never had the chance to go to school, I...I really need a school now to get anywhere near police academy. You know ...I grew up in the lower rings of Ba Sing Se and had to go to work since I was very young." I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. I was humiliated to play the poor underprivileged street rat who had no opportunities...but if I made the impression of a good for nothing noble kid, I was definitely not going to be accepted here.

'But, you are of noble blood." Mr. Wong answered, startled, "If your surname really is Bei Gao." he added with a touch of suspicion.

"It is. My mother was...not on the best terms with her family. I do not like to dwell on this topic." I replied shortly, trying to hold onto some of my pride.

"Forgive my rudeness, young sir." apologized Mr. Wong, "I suppose you want an Avatar Aang scholarship fo-"

The "no" left my mouth before he could finish, to his confusion.

I hastily added, "I may be poor, but I still have pride. I'm not some dirty beggar."

He looked at me ponderously, trying to digest my words.

"I may be of some assistance. We'll have to speak with the director first, of course." Mr. Wong said. "Follow me please – let us finish this. And about the job offer...you'll have to speak with Mr. Hinamoto, the martial arts instructor. He's rather old fashioned, so you'll need to call him sifu." explained Mr. Wong stiffly.

As we made our way down the hall, I looked at him curiously, sensing that he did not hold friendly feelings for Sifu Hinamoto.

When we arrived in front of a heavy wooded door, Mr. Wong straightened his robes and gave exactly three knocks.

"Come in." a deep voice answered. She matched the bulky man who sat behind the overflowing desk. The Man sitting there was a giant, at least six and a half feet tall, with the neck of a komodo rhino and shoulders broad enough to carry a koala sheep each. But despite his intimidating stature, he seemed a cultivated gentleman. After observing his demeanor, his eyes, and his clothing, I was able to formulate a plan of approach. I'd always been good with people; in the streets, it was essential to be able to judge a person's character in the blink of an eye.

"So, how can I help you, Mr. Wong?" the director asked his subordinate.

"Well, this young gentleman is interested in the position for instructor of swordsmanship. Also, he'd like to attend senior year at our school." he stated. The director was silent for a moment, then he let his finger run through his wiry, black beard.

"That really is unusual. Very unusual. How old are you? Eighteen?" he asked me.

"I am twenty years old sir. I've never had any decent education before, but I'm able to read and write. I will do my best if you accept my in your institute." a mumbled and bowed low. Cold sweat was covering my whole body. I felt helpless like a small child, it was a feeling I hated more than anything else.

"Rise." the director chuckled. "No need to be frightened. So, what is your name, and where do you come form? We are no ordinary school and take pride in our students. We want to know who we are teaching." the big man spoke quietly and leaned back in his chairs, arms folded in front of his chest. If he tried to look intimidating he failed gloriously. Even I could look more threathening than that!

"I come from Ba Sing Se, and arrived here today. My name is Lee Bei Gao. I am the son of Lin bei Gao, of the Bei Gao family. But my mother severed their ties to her family before I was born. The Bei Gao family thinks of me as...an inconvenience, if you understand." I explained in a bitter tone.

My gradparents were the same sort of fancy pants, good for nothing people that the Avatar was.

The director nodded for me to continue.

"So we had to make a living on our own, my mother worked as a saleswoman in a clothing store in the middle rings. I worked as a delivery boy, bus boy, well every available job there was in the lower rings where we had to live. It was not always easy but we could kind of fill our stomaches by the end of the day. I received experience in swordsmanship from an old neighbor who was kind of a father for me. He taught me the basics, and the streets of Shangyang did the rest. I have true experience in self defense, if nothing else." I answered as truthfully as I dared.

My mother did of course not sell clothes; she went whoring. But this was something nobody needed to know.

As the director still sat there with a blank face, my hopes began to fall.

"Crapcrapcrap I'm not getting in," I thought.

"Well, it was not easy to get to Republic City. I was on the road for nearly a year doing farmwork." I said quickly before giving myself a mental face palm.

The Director interrupted politely, "That's fine young man, but tell me. Why do you want to attend our school?" he said while fiddling with a little scrap of paper.

I forced myself not to stare at the paper that was being squashed by his big fingers. I took a deep breath.

"You know, I grew up in a place where there was no law and order. I...I do not want anyone to live in such a place and that is the reason why I aspire to become a policeman." I said. To my surprise, my voice was deep and steady, "I know better than most what the job encompasses, which is so to say, not much academics. But I still need a graduation certificate in order to attend the academy." I explained.

The director seemed to be interested. That was more than I hoped for.

"And what courses would you pick?" he asked me, prompting a blank stare.

Well to be frank, I never thought about that! But if I had to waste a year in school, I might as well learn things that could come in handy interacting with rich people.

"Well...erm...everything besides sports?" I thought aloud.

Both teachers broke out in laughter.

"You're kidding, right? Every young man wants to excel in sports." the director stated.

All kids wanted to do that, sure, but I stopped being a kid many years ago.

"I have many things to learn that are already second nature to a normal teenager, sir. I have not even written a single essay in my whole life. Believe me, I´ve other things to take care of than silly ballgames or martial arts. I'm already rather good at anything athletic." Slowly my confidence started growing, mainly because they took so much time to decide. You do not waste so much time on a guy you want to kick out of your office, right?

We chatted a bit about many things, and they examined my knowledge: etiquette, mathematics, spelling, history, even politics! I really gave all I had. At least I always had something to say in response to the questions, but they were definitely incorrect most of the time. Finally, the director rose from his seat; he was even taller than I imagined. I must've looked like a little child compared to him.

"Well Mr. Bei Gao. I am surprised...no. I am impressed with your story. You shall get your chance. I'll have a word with Mr. Hinamoto about the job. If you want, we can provide you with an apartment in the cellars of the school building. I inform you, it is damp, cold, and has no plumbing." he warned.

Nevertheless, I felt a genuine smile forming on my lips. "Sounds fine to me sir! Thank you, thank you very much for giving me an chance." I babbled with dizzying happiness.

"I am sorry to kick you out, but I still have some paperwork to do. I really need a new secretary." the director said partially to himself as he observed the chaotic stacks of stuff piled throughout his office. Mr. Wong kept silent and so did I.

"Well, I can show you the cellar" said Mr. Wong before turning to the director and asking, "You mean the room that is to damp for the scrolls, right?"

"Yes indeed Mr. Wong. It is just an option. I assume you have not the money to rent a flat, do you?" the older man asked me.

He was right about that, even though I hated admitting it.

"Correct. Thank you for your kind offer." I answered.

"In winter you will curse me boy, so stop the praising." the director said goodnaturedly.

He was probably wrong. I'm sure that the cellar room was less damp than half the lower rings back home.

* * *

So...I suppose I had to thank the spirits for something after all. I'd found everything I wanted to in just one day. It was a miracle I could buy some cheap horse blankets and would have a fine bed. For today though, the stone floor would have to be enough. The cellars of the school were enormous and laden with scrolls, books and...a stuffed moose lion? It was dusty and chilly down here. Then we arrived at the end of a long central corridor that all cellars stemmed from, and there was an empty room. Well, almost empty. The only things stored there were old wooden boxes containing oil paints or some other fancy school stuff.

"Well, make yourself at home. But I really would advise you to rent an appartment. I would not even let my racoondog sleep in this wet hole. " Mr. Wong said sheepishly.

My eyes scanned the walls for the small black spots of fungus growing in the plaster. Or stone, considering most of the plaster flaked off already.

"Oh. I assure you this is much better than an upside down dumpster with holes." I answered beaming at the decrepit cellar like a madman.

Mr. Wong shook his head an murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "rotten society" and "barbaric customs". He seemed to be a good man though a bit oblivious to the harsh realities of life for most people. Well, he was a teacher at this upperclass school after all.

"So Mr. Wong, is there some work for me, like cleaning the Dojo or something? While I am here I can also lend a hand."

Mr. Wong smiled gently. "No need for that Mr. Bei Gao. Really, everything is done. You really should enjoy our great city before you begin your lessons tomorrow. I'm not going to lie to you, if you want to graduate in one year, you'll have to work your butt off. There won't be many afternoons for you, hanging out in teahouses and such."

He was dead serious saying this.

"Hmm. I thought so. At least it's possible." I said politely. What else was there to say? Afternoons in teahouses? I didn't even know what a decent tea house looked like, never mind visiting one.

The other man scratched his moustache and walked away. I left shortly afterwards to enjoy the city, or more precisely: to get some fresh air. I walked farther inland. Yue Bay was nothing I wanted to see, not with that shitty island which contained the shittiest man alive. Nope, not riling myself up. With a controlled breath, I headed down the street.

My new clothes did wonders. People didn't jostle me for fun, or make snarky "street rat" remarks. Not even the cops watched me with suspicion. I eyed the sleek, state of the art architecture with wonder. Republic City really was a city of wonders. It was unbelievable what people had built in less than a half century. This city really was something else.

And just for the heck of it...I spent the rest of my afternoon in a teahouse.

My cheeks were glowing like a little kid when the waitress served my tea. The poor girl looked a bit frightened, but that was understandable. I probably did look like a maniacal dressed up thug. The only thing I regretet was that Yumi was not here to share this day with me. If she'd been able to read, I could have written to her, but the poor girl was not the least bit literate. I tried teaching her over and over, but it simply did not work! Anything else – painting, running a house hold, even firebending – was no problem. But simple brushstrokes had turned my girlfriend in a humiliated, crying puddle on the floor. And Yumi was no cry baby either.

As the sun went down, I returned to my apartment cellar, and walked right in through the front doors. Nobody bothered to lock the school, for some odd reason. Maybe the children's parents were so rich that they'd be happy if something was stolen, so that they could gain recognition for buying new equipment for the school.

After I trekked down all those stairs, I realized that I was really worn out. I hit the floor, after changing and slept like a badgermole in middle of winter.


	2. A rough day

**Chapter two: A rough day**

I woke up very early the next morning, a habit gained from my days in Shangyang where rising before the sun was vital. Most of the gangsters didn't show their faces in the early morning, so if I actually wanted to get water, I had to get up early, before they got up and started demanding "taxes". I did this for the past eight years. Well, it was never a bad thing to be early. At least I could clean myself up in the bathrooms without any disturbances.

Later, I was hungry, but it was to late to go out and get food. School starts early, or so it was said.

I sat on the stairs of the main hall, eagerly awaiting the arrival of my future teachers and erm...classmates. I was nervous since I didn't know what was expected of me. What if I had to stand in front of the class and recite something that only I didn't know? Or maybe some teachers would not accept me like the students, with this being such a privileged private school. And I didn't think I could stand being in the same room with a bunch of chattery, ungrateful teenagers. I bet that most people here had no idea how privileged they were. They all came from rich families where going to school was usual and boring. But that was not the case for me. For me, proper education was even more thrilling and nerve wracking than robbing the royal palace! I sat there and ignored my achy, rumbling stomach. A day without food was nothing unusual for me.

The first people to arrive were the teachers. First in their little group was Mr. Wong, accompanied by some of his nerdy looking colleagues.

"Good morning, sirs." I greeted with a formal bow.

The men walking besides Wong were astonished with my presence.

"What are you doing in the main hall?" one of them demanded. His voice was sharp and unfriendly, which was expected, of course.

"I am a new student. Lee Bei Gao...a pleasure to meet you all. I'm allowed to reside in the cellars." I explained.

The teachers looked confused, especially when Mr. Wong greeted me.

"Good morning, Lee. I hope your night was...tolerable." he said.

I chuckled. "Of course it was Mr. Wong! So...when do lessons start and, uh, what supplies do I need?" I asked him.

Suddenly, one of the teachers started to laugh uncontrollably. "What in the name of Koh! What is the director thinking? Accepting an IMBECILE in this school!"

I felt my anger rising. I was no imbecile! I've just never been told how things run in a school! I clenched my teeth. If this man had not been a teacher, his teeth would be scattered across the floor right now, along with the rest of his pitiful obese body.

"So, would you please answer my question...sifu? What do I need for school?" I said with barely suppressed sarcasm.

"You're serious with this?" another one of the teachers asked me. He was an old man, emanating an aura of cultivated kindness.

"Yes." my cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and it took all my willpower to speak steadily, "I'v never attended any kind of school in my life. I don't know what I need, other than chalk and a stone slate, which I hoped to buy from the school, 'cause it's kind of expensive at the market...It doesn't make sense, right? I don't get it why a slab of rock is more expensive than this clothing." I rambled, pointing to my robes.

I was met with silence so thick that I probably needed a sledgehammer to break it, it was there for an uncomfortably long time.

The teachers stared at with pity in their eyes. I felt a lump in my throat, but anger as well. I didn't need anyone's fucking pity for spirits sake!

"Uh, you may come to my office after today's lessons. This situation is my fault. I'm sorry." Mr. Wong said with a nod, "But for now, follow Mr. Feng. He is the teacher for your first class if I'm not mistaken." he said, pointing to a man who wasn't much older than myself. He wore round glasses and an emerald robe which matched a pair of piercing green eyes. He moved agilely for someone who looked so nerdy, and seemed to have a crooked smile.

"Well than. I am Mr. Feng, your teacher for geography and physics." he told me.

I blinked at him. "What? What is this physics thing?" I asked him with intrigue.

He pinched his nose. "You're clueless...well, I guess that's to be expected, since you missed the class for a year and a half. But since you're asking." he sighed, "Physics is the most basic of all sciences. It describes...well, the interaction of all tangible objects around you. For example, I can calculate the trajectory of a ball, given his mass, the angle of release, and the force applied." he said quickly and impatiently.

Hmm. I didn't understand anything except that I can calculate how a ball flies.

"Okay...sorry. I don't understand. What is force, what is an angle and what do mean with mass? The weight of the ball or what?" I scratched my head. I really should buy a comb sometimes – my hair was down nearly to my waist and now a tangled mess.

"Oh spirits. You really do know nothing. What are these people thinking, putting you in senior year. Damn, can you even read properly?" he asked frustrated.

I wondered why the young man was so furious at his superiors. "They said I could get a degree in one year if I work really hard." I muttered.

"Well, I made it from pupil to teacher in seven years, and I know my stuff. None of these old geezers could do the physics exam in one year if he had your current knowledge!" fumed Mr. Feng.

"Sorry about this." I said through grit teeth. I just hoped he wouldn't kick me out of his class before giving me a chance. "I came from Ba Sing Se to learn here. Please let me at least attempt your class, sir." I pleaded.

Feng snorted softly as he started down the hallway. "Sure. You can attend my class. If you have any questions, just ask them. I'm sure at least four other students couldn't bother themselves enough to phrase it."

When we arrived at the room, Feng removed a bolt and opened the door. The classroom was wide and airy. There were many desks, equipped with chairs, blackboards, and fresh chalk. Mr. Feng went to his desk and started unpacking his portfolio. He brought out neat piles of papers, filled with tiny, precise handwriting. But I was not paying attention to that.

A strange contraption had caught my eye. It was a complicated set of brass hoops. In the center, there was a large ball, and extending outwards, there were a series of little balls suspended on metal wire. And if I was not mistaken, many gears were fitted elegantly together in order to move the small spheres.

"What is this art piece?" I asked Mr. Feng.

"Oh. That is the model of the Universe...well...our own solar system to be precise. This is the most recent science, you know. The best physicians have just proven it three years ago. This machine was crafted in one of the finest workshops in the whole world. Oh, and by the way, this is our planet!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm, pointing to one of the smaller balls.

My eyes widened. This tiny thing represented the vast world we lived upon? And what was even scarier was that there much bigger balls.

"A...and the other balls?" I asked.

He named the other planets before pointing to the biggest ball in the center.

"-and this is the sun." he declared proudly. Then, he started winding a crank at the bottom, and the planets began circling around the sun, but each spinning on its own too, like a top.

"Whoa...and...this spinning. Does that mean that I'm away from the sun when its night?" I asked him.

I wondered why we were not falling down from the big ball that was our world. "And why aren't we falling down?" I inquired further.

Mr. Feng looked at me with a speculative gleam in his eyes before launching into an explanation with rapid, unadulterated fervor.

By the end, I couldn't say that I understood him fully, but the scraps I got were: everything in our world was built out of incredible small bits, and these bits had some kind of attraction. Something about ominous forces. And the more of these bits there were together, the heavier it was. And because the earth had so much more mass than myself, the earth didn't change its position noticeably when I pushed myself away while walking. Also, the world is round, but we do not notice it because of the sheer size of its globular form. And it does really make sense; a small marble seems much rounder than a big one.

While I sat in my seat and tried to process the information, the students started floating in. They were a noisy lot, chatting and bickering amongst themselves. I tried to size each of them up. The troublemakers were easily spotted: a group of bulky guys nearly a head taller than myself and maybe twice as broad. Following behind were a bunch of girls Yumi would've categorized as 'arrogant prissy bitches'. Miraculously Mr. Feng just took out a tiny wooden hammer and hit his desk once before everyone fell silent.

"Good morning." he spoke with authority in his voice. The class repeated his greeting with a surprisingly motivated "good morning, Mr. Feng!"

Maybe these kids were not so bad at all, I mused.

"This is Lee Bei Gao from Ba Sing Se. He is new here and I hope you'll all help him out a little. He has a lot of catching up to do. And if I hear any of you use a boorish word like imbecile again-" he said, shooting a sharp glance at the last row, "I will personally give the phrase 'punitive labor' a whole new meaning!"

I felt my face burn up as kids stared at me curiously. I wish he'd cut the crap about "helping me out." It would only make the leopardsharks more bloodthirsty. I'll probably end up beating some people up before the end of the day to make sure nobody picks on me again. But I had to do it the smart way without causing too much ruckus...

"So...let's get started. Lee, you may sit next to Lin here." he pointed to a place in the front, the only three seats available. The room was stuffed full of people, something that made me a bit tense. I walked over with a sideways glance at the girl next to me.

Lin seemed like an average young girl. Nearly as tall as me, wavy black hair, jade green eyes. She was definitely earth kingdom, wearing her fine silk robes with the casual grace of someone accustomed to expensive clothing.

"Good morning." I greeted formally and sat down.

She simply snorted rudely in response. I narrowed my eyes the tiniest bit. Well...if she wasn't the talkative type, then all the better for me.

Immediately, Mr. Feng started with his lecture. While Lin seemed to know everything in the lecture already, I was busy scribbling down definitions, asking questions and writing down even more questions. Suddenly the lesson was over, I realized that some people rushed out of the room as quickly as they could.

How rude. Mr. Feng was just starting to wipe the board clean, and they were trying to get away as soon as possible.

"Hey newby, stop drooling." said a rather deep female voice.

"Ah...yeah." I answered distractedly as I packed my slate, "Thanks Lin." I added, now that I was aware of my surroundings.

She just laughed.

"Geez, what kind of nerd are you? Is physics really that interesting?" she asked curiously.

I looked up at her. It seemed that she didn't have many friends in the class. Except for one obnoxious loudmouth that I noticed at the very beginning. That guy, who I think was named Bumi, had the messiest hair I had ever seen, and a somewhat insane cackle.

"Hey man, how did a little girl like you manage to grow a beard." he taunted me as he approached.

I simply raised a derisive eyebrow. If I was offended by every silly comment this guy would blow around, then I would be nothing short of perpetually pissed off.

"Well, I am twenty after all...kid." I shot back.

He looked at me with eyes as round as marbles. "What!? But you are so...tiny." he said, looking slightly stunned. Lin started laughing. I felt a sudden urge to laugh at him – what the heck had body height to do with age?

"Hey little guy...hanging out with bitchy Beifong, I see." someone across the room snickered.

At once, a scowl blackened the girl's face.

"Watch it." she snarled in dangerously low voice.

"Ah...yeah. There's my cue to leave." Bumi said, backing away with an apprehensive glance at Lin, "Hey Chang, how's it goin' with the ladies? I met that Water Tribe gal...y'know." he trailed of to some other guy a distance away.

I glanced back at the guy next to Lin. I could tell he was one of the biggest bullies in here – but nowhere near the level I called somebody a bully. Nevertheless, I was surprised he wasn't picking on me yet.

"Aaah, and there's our little sweet newbie. From Ba Sing Se. Did you travel all the way from alone?" he smirked down at me.

"Yup." I answered casually giving him a bright smile – it almost was too bright.

The pathetic idiot gave me a small glare, looking baffled about my calm demeanor. I wasn't worried about someone like him. If I was not mistaken, this guy's no threat, really. This kind of muscled moron would most likely become frightened like a little child if shit got real.

"So Tong, was that all you had to say?" Lin growled, "'Cuz if that's the case, then fuck off."

To my surprise, the big guy did what she said. I glanced back over, drawing completely different conclusions about this girl next to me; Lin was not popular, but she could definitely hold her ground.

"What class is next?" I asked.

"Poetry. Yuck." she sighed, "Dumbest class in the world. It's not even a required prerequisite for Police Academy!"

That was even more surprising. Now I really wanted to skip this class. I didn't need it, so why should I bother? But quitting something after all the kindness this school had shown me was wrong.

"Hmm. I'll attend anyways...it is polite after all." I said.

"Wait, you want to skip this class?" Lin said incredulously, "You're not a poetry guy, Lee? Come on, you totally look like the poetry kind of person."

I just started laughing. Me...a poet? That wasn't even funny! That was like bad humor bordering on insult.

"Idiot - I'll see ya then. Just take care, Lee. Tong, and his buddies are no fun, especially for nonbenders. He doesn't like if you talk to him like an equal. He wants to intimidate everyone." she informed me.

I just nodded unconcernedly. This issue would solve itself in time.

* * *

Poetry class was possibly the most boring class in all the four nations. The teacher was female, an old lady with an annoying, whiney voice, which was the only thing kept me away from dozing off. She seemed kind of distracted, because she didn't even notice me walk in late and take a seat next to some watertribe guy. Bumi soon started throwing little sticky paper balls towards one of his friends at the front of the room. It was rather fascinating to see how skilled he was in shooting the little projectiles with... a spoon?

I sniffed at his immaturity. Was this kid seriously 18 years old?

Finally, I thanked the spirits when the old woman released us from the grip of her crappy poetry class. I was pretty sure that I learned nothing, besides the fact that people thought it sounded cool to "behold" useless stuff.

The class size was doubled in the next lessons. I noticed that Tong and his little gang did not show up in most of those later classes, and I marvelled why such dumbasses were even allowed here. I scowled at how unfair this situation was. While my head was dizzy with new information, most other pupils seemed full of energy; chatting, bickering and hopping around like little racoon dogs. Worst of all was this Bumi...which made me wonder why I felt some sort of odd familiarity with that annoying brat.

At the moment he was bragging about his drinking escapades to the docks, much to Lin's displeasure.

"I just hope this idiot doesn't take Su with him." she growled, tearing into her noodles bad naturedly.

I decided to stay with this girl, since she seemed to be one of the few students in the school with her head screwed on.

I was in the middle of finishing my noodles, some sort of spicy ramen I think, when I was disturbed by giggling noises.

"Sorry, is this seat free?" asked a high pitched voice.

I swallowed a big heap of noodles nearly spat them out when I turned around and saw the girl standing behind me.

"Ah...yes it is." I croaked, wincing at the uncomfortable lump of spicy noodles sliding into my stomach, "Damn, I'm can't even eat and talk to you two lovely ladies at the same time." I grinned.

"Hi...I'm Shu Lee, this is Hakura." the girl introduced. I would've been lying if I said she wasn't beautiful. Her face was milk white, without any freckles or impurities, like a painting of princess.

"M'name's Lee, nice to be acquainted." an answered, staring straight into her green eyes, a crooked grin forming around my mouth. She started giggling again and I frowned a little on the inside. I really hated that annoying noise.

I glanced over at her friend. Hakura also was a fine looking young lady, undoubtedly Fire Nation, with prominent cheekbones and big amber eyes.

"You really came from Ba Sing Se?" she asked with wide eyes.

I was kind of flattered, but I knew what kind of girls these two were. Their hair was done with more care than I would ever be capable of, they were dressed in fine silks, and their decollates showed two pairs of disgustingly well powdered breasts. I allowed myself a long stare, and than rose my eyes again.

"Yeah, why should I lie about that. Being from Ba Sing Se really is no comparison to being from Republic City." I answered honestly .

"But wasn't that difficult for you?" Hakura asked sweetly. A little too sweetly.

My mind was racing by now. These two girls were a bit too friendly to a guy like me. I wasn't ugly or anything, but I was very small - something that most women do not see as very attractive.

"I heard there's lots of bandits on the route from Ba Sing Se. What would a cute little guy like you do?" she added in a tone that did actually sting.

I wasn't that sensitive about my height, but women like these two were masters in the art I called 'passive aggression' and it grated on my nerves.

"I dunno. I don't suppose bandits raid trains very often, do you?" I answered a bit sharper than I intended.

They both giggled prettily at my comment, but their laughter was sickeningly artificial.

"So what happened to a poor guy like you, not finishing the school before marrying age? Do you already have a fiancee? I bet she's tall and pretty." Shu Lee teased with a would-be-friendly smile.

Lin was glaring daggers at the two, who were definitely not her best friends. I imagined she could beat these chicks to a bleeding puddle on the floor...and the girls probably knew it too. So no snarky remarks were made to Bei Fong.

Hmmm. Bei Fong.

I wondered where I heard that name. It sounded kind of familiar...

"Well my ladies, the long story of how I got here started with badgermoles, two barrels of red wine and three earth bending thugs, and ended with me breaking every bone in my body and smashing my parents' farm to pieces when I was twelve. So I'd say I'm pretty capable. You´re satisfied?" I drawled, a broad smirk on my lips. Now I wasn't surprised to see Shu Lee blushing nervously.

"Y...Yes. Uhm." she swallowed hard.

"Well and were do you two come from? Old Earth Kingdom money?" I asked mockingly.

"Hey asshole. Stop staring at my girls."

That was Tong.

I huffed and looked at my noodles.

"Hey I'm talking to you, shithead." he jeered.

I remained seated. Without space, I couldn't handle this hulking guy. At least not without displaying some airbending.

"Mmmhmmm. I can tell you're talking. But I cannot tell why the fuck you're making such a huge fuss." I answered as he narrowed his eyes in silence, "We both know that fighting isn't tolerated in the dining hall. We also know it wouldn't be very fair." I added, slurping my noodles nonchalantly.

"That's true." laughed one of his idiotic friends, "You're lucky Tong doesn't beat up little girls."

"Right Babefong?" snickered someone else.

Lin was fuming and if Bumi hadn't been holding her back, the situation would have escalated nastily.

"Oh Tongy, don't they look adorably together," chirped Shu Lee, "Cute little beardy and the female bodybuilder."

I finished my last bite of my noodles trying to figure out why Lin was called a bodybuilder, she was far away from being bulky.

"Mr. Tong?" called a deep, resounding voice, cutting through the chatter of the dining hall, "May I ask for the reason for all this rukkus?"

Tong's face paled a bit. "Ah...it's nothing really Sir. We were just joking around with Lee, right?" he laughed a bit too loudly as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh yes. I was having lots of fun. By the way, Tong, don't forget about our little sparring session after school. See ya...bro." I answered lightly.

I could see his muscles tensing. Seemed he was actually up for a fight.

I turned around. The man behind me was a teacher, but he definitely was no bookworm. His amber eyes were sharp as a hawks, as was his nose. He was perhaps six feet composed of wiry muscle.

"I assume you are Sifu Hinamoto?" I asked with a nod.

"Indeed." he seemed satisfied with my recognition of his title. "So you are Lee, correct?" he stated indifferently.

"Yes I am, Sifu." I spat out before I thought of proper conduct, "Uh...I would prefer to speak with you in private." I amended hastily.

Lin was staring incredulously.

"Oh spirits, Sifu is fucking going to kill him." Bumi whispered.

A malicious smile appeared on the teacher's face. "You are a bold one. We can talk in private. You have it your way, and I have it mine. I thought you were taller, but as I tell my students, appearances are deceptive." the master answered. "So...let us have a walk." he said.

And by 'walk', I'm sure he most definitely meant a 'spar', which meant 'I'm going to wipe the ground with your ass'. I followed him, with Bumi's inaudible whispering in my ears. We left the dining hall and crossed the school park. Many of the younger students were playing games, but no one dared to stand in the way of Sifu Hinamoto. And of course, everyone greeted the man with utmost respect.

We reached a long flat building, a statue of Councilman Sokka towering into the heavens. He even held that ridiculous thing called a boomerang.

Inside, I slipped out of my straw sandals, as did the Sifu. He wore nothing more than a lowly peasant would. The wooden floor was cool and smooth beneath my feet. The Dojo was empty.

"So here is the dojo." he stated. "You want to be a tutor. Now show me that you're capable of the job." he said with glinting eyes. He took a wooden sword from a sword rack. It was two feet long, a classical Earth Kingdom longsword.

"Dance." he said calmly and jabbed it forwards. I threw my head back, eyes crossed on the wooden blade an inch from the tip of my nose. Small steps brought me away. The master followed, slashing and stabbing. I had to duck, jump and circle away in the blink of an eye. I started sweating profusely.

He seemed unsatisfied, so I decided to take a sword as well. It was just a piece of wood after all. As he tried a backslash my jaw, I ducked and felt the wood brushing trough my hair. He wielded the blade with two hands so he could not grab me as I stormed to the rack, grabbed a piece of wood and turned, barely blocking Hinamoto's sword from slamming into my head. Nevertheless I did not get Sifu Hinamoto himself. He moved even faster than me, spinning out of my range with one fluid motion. That guy wove around like a catogator, enough to throw off even myself. Our blades did not clash often, but when they did, I was always the one to back down. Hinamoto was incredibly strong for someone that lean. But I noticed that even he started losing his breath too. As I realized this, he just kicked me in the stomach. It slammed the air out of my lungs and brought me on the floor catching me completely off guard. I had never expected a real fight inside a dojo.

"Dead," he said, pointing a wooden tipped sword an my chest, "But very commendable." he stated and held out a hand. I scrambled back on my feet.

"You're kiddin' me right?" I grinned like a maniac, adrenaline still rushing through my veins. I managed to squeeze a compliment out of him!

"No, I am not kidding. You really are a fine swordsman. Although your technique is sloppy, it's a miracle you could hold out that long." he stated.

I put my blade back on the rack with him.

"Well kicking people in the guts certainly doesn't belong in a Dojo, Sifu, with all due respect." I snickered. That was a powerful kick he put in my stomach; I could still feel my noodles trying to come back up my throat.

He chuckled. "You are right about that. If you were a student, I would never do something like this, Lee Senpai." he stated, "You should go back to your classes now."

"Y...Yes Sifu." I beamed and walked out, nearly forgetting my precious straw sandals in my glee. I had the job. I would be able to send some money to Yumi now! My day could not be better.

"Yeesh man, you're still walking!? The Sifu didn't even take you to the Dojo, did he?" Bumi greeted loudly.

Lin was following behind with an annoyed scowl painted on her face.

"You silly loudmouth. You really had to piss of Tong and his fuckers, didn't you? Lee, you really have no idea what trouble you're in now. Challenging that guy? What were you thinking? That you are a fucking bender? Well, I can say you're not. You don't even walk like one." she ranted.

"Well if that ain't the sweet smell of love." teased Bumi.

I just laughed heartily when Lin tackled him in a headlock.

"Shut your stinking shithole! Or I'm gonna tell Daddy where innocent wittle Boomer goes on Fridays." she growled.

"Ah...please no Lin! You wanna get me killed or something? Mom's gonna skin me alive! Even Dad will forget his peace mumbo jumbo if he finds out!" he whined.

"Dude, you really shouldn't go into brothels. You'll pick up some nasty diseases there." I said slightly annoyed.

He blushed and started stammering, and Lin released him with her cheeks flushed in a bright red as well.

"No! I don't mean that. He's just drinks at the dock inns." she added in a small voice, "Well we do."

I regained my composed countenance, still breathing a bit heavily from that kick in the stomach from Sifu.

"Ok, so, no big deal I guess." I shrugged. What was with these rich people and their picture of improper behaviour?

"Ya still gotta answer my question, buddy." Bumi said, putting a hand around my shoulders. I jerked it away.

"Hey, your touchiness is gross, man." I growled in a menacing tone that the crazy boy chose to disregard, "And for your information, I just had a little sparring match with your Sifu. And I got the job." I smirked.

"What job dude?" he asked with a twitching nerve in his eye.

"I'm Hinamoto's tutor now, Bumi." I stated calmly. His eyes bulged.

"W-What..." he stuttered "No f-fucking way. Not a little sissyboy like you!"

Lin seemed also baffled. "You're kidding right? Not even Bumi could pass the test." she said.

I just responded with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Ok, ok, I'm bluffing, ya got me." I lied.

Better to make Bumi see for himself. I was gleefully eager to see the shocked look on his face when he later realized that I was telling the truth. Strange, maybe I still had some childishness left.

We just had one more lesson, which was mathematics. Interestingly, this was the one subject I was somewhat proficient at. It was pure logic, and they had started a new topic so the teacher explained the basics, which were all understandable. Like algebraic expressions; that was nothing more than swapping numbers with signs. I was really pleased with how my day was going, until an unpleasant realization hit me like a brick wall.

I had to meet up with Tong later, and that guy was already spreading stuff about my cowardice, I supposed. Of course, he had skipped the math lesson, so I went out in the back yard for a confrontation; most fights are held in unseen places. I walked out silently, watching for an ambush.

"Hey Lee, where the fuck are ya goin'?" A voice yelled.

I scowled. It was fucking Bumi again. That guy had the worst timing ever!

I waited for him to catch up. "Just have an appointment." I answered.

"What? Man, you can't lake ladies out in the back yard." he said.

"If I've got a date with Miss. Tong, than I can." I replied and opened the door.

"What...man, this guy's gonna kill you!" Bumi hissed worriedly. But despite his opposition, he followed me. He seemed to be the kind of guy who always whined about bad stuff, but when it actually happened, he would just face it with a cackling laugh.

Tong and two of his buddies were hunched against the wall, and two of his little fangirls on the side.

"So, let's get this over with, Tong." I said confidently.

Three guys, all over six feet tall. It would be tough but at least there was room to move. Tong looked up.

"So...the little shit head actually showed up, huh? Have you pissed your pants yet?" he taunted obnoxiously.

Bumi was pale as a blanket, but he still stood behind me, which was oddly touching.

"Stop putting it off. Or are you scared to start?" I growled.

"Hey man, come on, just get out of here." Bumi said anxiously.

"Hey Boomer, what are you doing here? Why should a cool guy like you hang out with that little bitch and such sissies." he said, pointing at me. I just started walking, tensing my muscles and seizing Tong up. I could do this; I beat the shit out of 'The Rockfist' Huang back in Ba Sing Se. And that guy was as big as Tong, and a professional thug.

"You're crazy." Bumi shouted and ran away. Whatever. It wasn't his honor at stake after all.

"Well, you little fucker, I'm gonna fucking kill you." Tong shouted, his face flush with furious overconfidence. He stormed towards me with all the grace of a rhinobull, I waited patiently and stepped aside at the last minute. He skittered to a halt and turned around, arms spread.

"Are you trying to fuck with me, bastard? Screw you, ya little son of a bitch."

Son of a bitch? Now it became personal. I could stand many things, but being called a 'son of a bitch' was not one of them. Especially since it was true.

I rushed forward and jabbed his liver with all the force I could muster. He yelped and doubled over. My knee met his nose with a sickening crunch. He gurgled, his girls screaming while my fists pummeled his head. I didn't even care that my own knuckles were bleeding. He went limp as he was knocked out cold. My breathing was heavy and I snarled like an incognizant animal and started kicking him in the ribs.

"I, do not fuck with you Tong, I do fuck you up...hardcore!" a growled, when suddenly, a boot hit my chest. A searing pain shot through my front.

"Go to hell bastard!" one of Tongs friends growled, as fist slammed into my cheekbone. I could taste blood on my tongue while I staggered backwards.

Suddenly I was in the air as Tong's buddy choked me. Automatically, I grabbed one of his fingers and twisted it backwards, prompting a pained shout. The second guy lunged forwards as well, missing me by an inch. I bit into his arm, while the other one got my foot in his pride. He squeaked like a girl as I looped an arm around his neck.

After that, the fight was over. The two girls had long fled, the great Tong, strewn across the floor, bleeding like a cow swine. One of his buddies was gripping his bleeding upper arm while the other one was in my chokehold. I spat on the ground.

"If you ever so much as speak to me again, I will not hold back. Is that clear?" I growled.

"Y-yeah...don't do hurt me, man. I...I've got no problem with ya." the guy choked out.

"I hope so. If you do, I can promise that you'll end up like your buddy over there." I growled, jerking a thumb in Tong's direction. Then, I simply walked away, slightly out of breath and a little sticky with blood.

I hadn't planned to get myself in a bad fight. That would be a little hard to explain to the teachers.

Stupid pride!

As soon as I left the back yard, my chest started to ache, my vision blurred and I teetered on me feet in dizziness. I had to sit down for a while.

And that was when I heard a pattering of footsteps approaching.

Spirits, not even more of Tong's pet thugs!

"Tong is so gonna get his shitty head smashed." said a familiar female voice, to my surprise, "Who the fuck does this triad scumbag think he is?"

What the hell were Lin and Bumi doing here? I could recognize her furious voice.

I opted to look at my hands instead of dealing with her. My right hand was pulsing like crazy and felt twice its size. Oh well. At least I could move the fingers, so nothing was broken.

The two of them passed by me. I saw Bumi holding a walking stick in his hands like some kind of sword.

"What the heck! Look at this Lin!" the kid shouted.

"How did he do this?" Lin breathed with evident shock in her voice.

"Man, this guy is really badass." Bumi said incredulously.

They returned, and this time they saw me scrambling up like an old man.

"Whoa Lee. Take it slow, man. Fuck, you beat the shit outta Tong. Man, I can't believe that was real, dude. Where did you learn those moves. Awesome!" Bumi chattered as he dragged me up. I hissed when he touched my ribs.

"Uhh...sorry dude. You seem pretty hurt, should we take you to a healer?"

The first thought in my mind was that this would cost a fortune, and that my clothes could be damaged.

"No, its fine. I'm fine. I honestly got beat up worse when I was a kid." I said, trying to placate Bumi who was scurrying around like a lemur.

"Stop playing a tough guy, Lee. We could at least bring you home." Lin stated with a frown.

She frowned a lot, nearly as much as Yumi.

But Yumi's frowns were much cuter.

"Ok, its not far. You know the cellars?" I asked in a defeated tone.

"The what?" Bumi yelped, "Man, there's nothing but slimy thingies and dusty books." He sounded disturbed.

"Nope. I live there from now on." I answered.

"Forget it. You're not going there in this condition." Lin barked.

"It's really just a few scratches, Lin." I tried to chuckle, wincing like a little girl instead.

"No, they are not scratches if you're bleeding profusely. We're going to patch you up, so shut it." she commanded impatiently.

"Yeah bud, that's for sure." Bumi added, uncharacteristically adamant for his bubbly self.

So I let them drag me away. In fact, I was so weary I didn't even notice where they brought me. Lin spoke and even slapped me in the face, but I did barely noticed it. I just wanted to sleep.

Finally we got to a house, or rather, a mansion. It was big and sturdily built like some kind of fortress. But why, for spirits sake, were there huge monoliths in the front yard?

"Who'd want giant boulders in front of their kitchen window?" I mumbled in puzzlement.

"My mother." Lin answered in a tone that warned me that I was treading on thin ice. So I should probably keep my mouth shut.

"Your mom's okay with you taking beat up strangers into her house?" I blurted out tactlessly.

To my surprise, Lin just shrugged.

"Yeah. It's not like she'd notice anyways." Lin grumbled moodily, "She only notices Su." she spat in a voice dripping with jealousy.

I didn't know who this "Su" was, but I highly doubted that Lin was truly neglected by her mother. She seemed much too well bred for this. And her mom couldn't possibly leave her completely alone, even if they had servants.

Lin slumped in a bending stance and pushed the doors open. It was quite impressive – I never had seen a metalbender in action before.

Wait a moment...Bei Fong...metalbending...

A lightbulb started to flash sporadically in my head.

"The fuck...you're the daughter of THE Beifong?" I exclaimed with round eyes.

She looked at me annoyed. "Yes I am. You gotta problem with it, Lee?" she snapped.

"Err...no, why should I?" I responded quickly, "I mean, I knew you're old money and all, but I didn't think...wow, Chief of Police." I breathed.

"Pfft. Old Money. Aunty Toph would kill ya for that one." Bumi informed me.

"She would also kill you for calling her Aunty, pal." Lin commented casually while Bumi squirmed away from the direction of the house.

"Geez, not literally Bumi." I sighed, "Lin's mom can't go around murdering people if she's the Chief of Police."

"Ahem, you should be giving me a proper thank you right now, but OH...I forgot that everyone around here has the right to trample all over MY feelings." Bumi ranted.

I snickered at how irrelevant and overdramatic he was being. This guy truly was hilarious, and interestingly enough, his pettiness made him all the more likable.

"Just calm down, please." Lin answered with a roll of her eyes as we entered the house.

I was astonished by the large living room and the expensive Earth Kingdom furniture.

"So...sit down." I was told.

"No. The couch might get bloody." I protested weakly.

Bumi just tackled me onto the couch with force; not that he needed much of it.

"Fuck you Bumi." I mumbled, squirming in his grip. He just laughed his weird laugh.

A short while later, Lin came back with some sort of first aid set. She took a piece of cotton out, drenched it in iodine, and started cleaning my swollen cheek.

I had to clench my teeth to keep silent since it burned like hell.

"Well, at least you don't need stitches." Lin stated.

"I could've told you that bef-gaaahh! Bumi, you fucking stupid moron! Why the heck are you screwing around with my fucking robes?" I shouted, shoving his hands away from the buttons on my robes. For no reason in particular, I hated being touched by other men, "Keep your hands to yourself." I fumed.

He stepped back, hands in the air, "Hey, relax. Your ribs need proper bandaging. Should I cut these open?" he asked.

"Are you crazy? These are my best robes!" I snapped in shock.

"Ok, so can you get them off yourself or what?" Lin asked with faux patience, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. As long as this dude keeps his hands off me. It's nothing personal. I just can't stand guys." I explained, fidgeting with my robe. I winced and cursed, but since they were large, I finally managed to wriggle out.

"Whoa..." Bumi said. I looked down at my side. Big scars had to be something extraordinary in his family if he was so surprised. He was a rich kid after all, despite his openmindedness. And I had to admit...I had quite a grizzly collection.

Two knife cuts on the left ribcage, ten whip lashes on the back, and a big scorch mark on the right shoulder blade. It still looked the color of angry red fire, just like the other scars.

"Where the fuck did you get these cool scars, man?" he asked excitedly.

"They're not cool, Bumi, they're horrible." Lin snapped before adding in a kinder tone, "Sorry for him. He really is the biggest loudmouth in the universe." she hissed in his direction.

"No offense taken." I answered, "In fact, I'm pretty proud of them. Shows I ain't a sissyboy, right Bumi?"

He could do nothing but nod, mouth agape. My left side was was painted a deep blackish purple now, the skin nearly torn by the bruises. Shamefully, my eyes got watery and I started whimpering like a little kid when Lin patched me up with the expertise of a nurse. I guess medical aptitude came with having a cop in your family.

Bumi, on the other hand, left the room in a rush.

"That kid's from a sheltered family, isn't he?" I asked Lin after I wiped the tears from my eyes.

She chuckled. "Well...sheltered is a pretty gross understatement." she replied, "His mom took him to school until he was fourteen." she explained with a smug grin.

I laughed, but I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my chest. What Bumi thought of as annoying supervision was the thing I wanted most of all. But never had it, and I had no chance of getting it anymore.

"But seriously, where did you get this tattoo and er...the scars?" she asked as she pointed to the emerald dragon clawing its way up my biceps.

"Ba Sing Se isn't all glamour and culture. Does Shangyang district ring a bell?" I replied flatly.

Lin's eyes widened. "I heard it's worst than Dragon Flats." she gasped.

"That's for sure. Wasn't a nice place to make a living. I could've had better, but fate is a bitch. My grandparents wouldn't pay for me to live in the upper ring. If I get my hand on them, they can get the beating of a lifetime." I said, staring daggers at the air. Then, I sighed to calm myself down. No need to poison the air with my words, "But cut that. I've got work to do, so I'm heading back to school. Thanks...erm, thank you for everything. I owe you both big time, I suppose."

I even managed a small bow while blushing furiously. It wasn't often that I had a reason to thank anyone besides my Yumi.

"Seriously? Why're you so crazy about school? Even if you're from Shangyang, you could still get a good security job in town. I mean, most actual officers can't even beat three guys like Tong into a bloody mess." Lin admitted.

"Right...but I came for another reason. I hope you don't laugh but I, uh...well it sounds kind of childish...and certainly it has nothing to do with you." I stuttered.

Lin looked confused.

"I...I want to wear that badge one day. And for that, I need an official degree." I answered and pointed on the sign of the Republic City Police Force that hung on the wall.

Lin did not laugh, she just replied, without her characteristic abrasiveness, "Well, it is a great job."

She looked determined, but also a bit sad. I could sense that becoming a cop was not what she truly desired in the end. But who was I to judge?

I got up, but was too tired to make it to the door. I needed to lay down on the couch, had a cup of jasmine tea with Lin, and fell asleep without even realizing it.

Note:

there is the final version, with best wishes from me and my beta reader. In the Hood


	3. A dinner and a story

_"Dammit...why'd you keep stealing my blanket, Yumi?"_ I murmured and tried to turn over. But the irksome tugging did not go away. I opened my eyes and blinked blearily, barely able to register what I saw.

"What the fucking crap is a shitty hobo like you doin' on MY Couch!?" snapped a shrill voice, "_SUUUUUUUUYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!_"

In the dim light of dawn I could see a steel plated figure towering over me. Well not exactly _towering_; the woman was tiny, even smaller than me, though quite muscular, with broad shoulders and black hair, and furiously gripping me by the collar. I stumbled to my feet.

"Uh...sorry ma'am," I said delicately, "I'll just-"

"YOU are not doing one _fucking_ thing. _SUUUUUUUUYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!_ What have I said about your good for nothing friends!" she bellowed towards nowhere in particular.

A high pitched voice screamed back, "Shut up Mom! I am listening to MUSIC!" followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"You dare to ignore...YOUNG Lady!" the Chief of Police shouted, wrapped a metal cable around my torso an hurling me onto the couch. I yelped in pain as I thudded on my bad side.

"If you move, you are a dead man...clear!?" she snapped and stomped up the stairs,"Suyin, who is this riffraff on my couch!" she shouted, voice slightly muffled.

"Mom, there's no one on the couch!" the girl shrieked back, "_YOU_ are just looking for excuses to boss me around, because _I_ am a woman instead of some guy with tits, like you and Lin!"

I heard the sound of rumbling earth for a moment, followed by a silence, occasionally disturbed by the girl's dramatic sobs and hiccups. I wondered what Lin was going to do about this.

"Mom, what was that? I'm studying, and how did Su manage to get a guy in the living room while Lee's in there?" she asked incredulously.

There was another short silence.

"Wha...since when were you a babysitter, Lin, and why's that guy on my couch!" demanded her mom in a considerably lower voice.

"Actually...Lee is nearly three years older than me, mom, and he got beat up pretty badly at school." she explained in a quiet voice. I wonder why Mrs. Grumpy Cop wasn't yelling at her older daughter.

I managed to get myself off the couch splendidly, without even falling face flat on the floor. But those silly cables were too strong for me to tear. They could probably tie up a full grown Gorrillagoat. So I just started to walk to the stairs.

"Hey, I want to apologize for the inconveniences Lin." I said, "But seriously, why for the love of spirits didn't you wake me up?"

The Chief of police blocked the stairway and with a simple swing of her arm, the cables slithered off me and through the air like a green tree viper.

"Since you're here, you stay for dinner, _kid_." she ordered.

Then, the tiny woman strutted past me, and I felt plain disturbed. One moment she wanted to throw me into the depths of Republic City Prison, and then, I was invited for dinner?

Lin came down afterwards, an odd, unplaceable expression on her face. "That's usual." she said, answering my unspoken question. I lifted my eyebrows.

"So are you two gonna stand there flirting all day, or do I get some help? I'm the one who actually worked her butt off today!" Lin's mother snapped.

I smirked. This woman certainly had a good sense of humor. Lin flushed a light pink.

"I'm glad my girlfriend didn't hear that. I'd like to keep to keep my face intact a bit longer." I answered, scratching my head. Then, I wobbled into the kitchen, ribs and cheekbone still sore as hell.

It was astonishing how fast Lin's mother shredded up the cabbage leaves. Although I heard a rumor that Toph Bei Fong was blind, I couldn't notice any kind of handicap in her moves. I shuffled in and took a knife to start with carrots, celery, and some kind of a strange root. I'm actually not bad at cooking. In fact, I did it for living for some time.

Lin watched and seemed baffled.

"What?" I asked her while I ran the knife over the celery greens.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked. I cut up the vegetables even faster than her mother.

"I'm actually a bit out of shape." I replied, "I worked as a kitchen boy in some..._interesting_ noodlery back home. We use to cut up frog rats and call it chicken."

Lin's face contorted into a horribly disgusted expression, while her mother laughed heartily.

I poured some oil in the heavy iron pan and broke noodles into boiling water and Lin's mother stood with her eyes staring at nowhere in particular. It seemed that she'd decided to leave the cooking to the guest. How very polite of her.

"Mom, I made first place in the practice exams." said Lin a little too casually to her mother while preparing the dishes. Her mother just twitched her lips up a fraction.

"Cool story Lin, but that's just _school,_" she said with a shrug while her daughter's shoulders slumped a little, "Today, _we_ got our hands on Zolt's right hand man. Kuhiro Tong. Snarky bastard." she stated victoriously, "Caught him beating up some of his whores. Too bad for him that prostitution's forbidden by law. That guy'll get some quality time behind the curtains." she grinned, nearly vibrating from excitement.

I felt the sudden need to punch that woman in the guts. Lin was head of the class! That was something to give a hug for, but it seemed the Bei Fong family wasn't really into the 'touchy feely' emotional stuff.

"Nice job." I said.

"Does that mean his shithead of a son won't be attending our school anymore?" Lin piped up.

"I hope he'll be kicked out, but I still highly doubt it, Lin. Why? Have you been having problems with the little pain in the ass?" her mother asked, suddenly concerned.

"No...no I haven't." Lin answered.

"You're lying young Lady! I'm smarter than you think, you know." said the Chief, with an oddly intimidating stare at her daughter.

"Ok, ok...he tried to bully me, but I wiped the floor with his sorry ass, okay?" she snapped.

My theories about Lin being a tough cookie were confirmed.

Toph looked at her daughter wide eyed. Then she chuckled. "Well...that's the spirit. Hope you pounded that buttface for real, Linny."

She patted Lin on the head, and her daughter released a nearly imperceptible contented sigh and seemed to swell in pride.

It took some time to finish making the simple meal. The Chief and Lin were talking about Pro-bending, which I found out to be some kind of group Earth Rumble with different elements. The world really was crazy. What the hell was so cool about people trying to beat each other up with rocks, water, and fireballs? Swords and spears were so much more awesome. It may take years to become a decent bender, but a decent swordsman? Decades. And it's only possible for those who have the ability to be extraordinary in the first place. Swords are the most artistic and effective out of all weapons.

I know that sounds kind of strange coming from me, being an airbender and all, but it was never my choice to be one. The bending ability was just something I got from my _father. _It formed a connection between me and _him_, which I despised. What made me most furious though was the fact that I _enjoyed_ bending. I even shortened my potential sleeping time to feel the wind on the roofs of Shangyang.

I suppose I'm kind of a natural airbender, but thanks to my father's cowardice, there aren't any others left to compare to.

It was shameful. Had that moron not decided to go on a vacation for nearly a century, the war between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world might've been a over in _much _less than a hundred fucking years! The Avatar could kill the Firelord, pride of the seven seas, when he was a twelve-year-old kid. If I had his crazy powers, believe me, I'd have ended the Triads long ago!

While I was glooming around, stuffing my mouth with my own cooking, Lin and her mother had turned on the radio and listened to "The Rise of the Conqueror." It was the adventurous tale of a farmer's son who was destined to become the first Earth King. I tuned it out. It was a bit too far from reality for my taste. But Yumi would've definitely loved this story.

They listened so intensely that I was the only one to notice the approach of another family member. Probably the other daughter, Suyin or something.

Every detail in Suyin's appearance screamed _"Rebel"_. What other reason would someone have to destroy silky black hair with a garishly large pink ribbon? The girl was far darker than the rest of the family. In fact, she was as dark as an Earth Kingdom citizen from the south. I thought she was prettier than her sister.

The girl gave me a coquettish grin as she sauntered past, and I came shamefully close to blushing, despite her puffy red eyes.

What the heck? She couldn't be older than fifteen, or maybe sixteen if I were generous. Now I understood why the Chief was so strict about Suyin and boys. I couldn't even blame her for calling me 'riffraff'.

I just got another stoneware plate and leaned back in my chair. Suyin inspected me from beneath her eyelashes, delicately eating her noodles.

"Hey kid, back to normal again?" her mother asked Suyin. She actually sounded somewhat kind and feminine without tons of sarcasm dripping out of her mouth.

And that prompted the over affectionate Suyin to barrel into her mother and hug the shit out of her.

I felt rather out of place at the moment, so actually listened to the radio politely, looking away from the family with a stinging jealousy in my chest.

"Su, stop being a little sissy girl." her mother chided halfheartedly.

I stood up. "Well...thank you for the dinner. It seems like time for me to tuck myself in. Tomorrow's gonna be a hard day." I sighed. Tomorrow would be hell, but I couldn't afford to miss a singe precious lesson if I wanted to graduate in one year.

"Why's that Lee? Just relax." Lin laughed.

"I'd love to, but I want to get up before daybreak. It's a long way to school, at least for me." I answered with a twinkle.

"You don't seriously-" Lin started, "You're worse than my-" she didn't finish that statement, but I think I caught who she meant. I just rolled my eyes.

"Chief, it was nice to be of acquaintance. Ladies, I wish you a pleasant evening." I said in the most low, beguiling voice I could muster.

"What's with this Lady bullcrap, Mom?" Lin asked her mother, smiling mischievously.

"Seriously, _kid,_" snapped Lin's mother, "If you say the fucking "L" word one more time I will launch you all the way across the country to my proper parents. And believe me, Gaoling is quite the flight. _Got it!?_"

I was affronted. What in the nineteen hells did I do wrong? I hastily made a quiet exit. Lin followed me to the door. I climbed to the top of the stairs as she cleared her throat. I halted.

"Whats up?" I asked and slowly turned around. The daylight faded and now, I realized that I might have a problem finding the way back to school. Of course that was my own problem, and it would be ungrateful to ask Lin for the way.

"Uh...nothing really. But, I just wanted to let you know that you have left _quite_ an impression. My mom doesn't really hold anything against you, but she's just _pretty_ damn mean." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's good. I know. Don't think that I can't handle a bit of humor." I answered and sauntered out of the Beifong's front yard.

"G'night Lin. See ya tomorrow." I said.

"Goodnight." I heard, followed by the sound of the big metal doors screeching shut.

I followed the dim, ill-lit street back into town. I suspected that this was kind of suburb. The rich and famous tended to live away from the rest of humanity, and I bet that even the plain, understated Bei Fongs were no exception of this rule. I soon noticed I was right about the suburbs. Gradually, the houses became smaller, as did the front yards.

I was tired and walked on and on, but I saw nothing familiar. It was cold outside and autumn knocked at the city's gate as the first lychee nuts started to ripen, which I noticed when one of the little fruits dropped on my head. I didn't know who could've been stupid enough to plant these trees in the alleys. The street would soon turn into a slippery mess of smelly, squashed fruit as more fell to the ground.

As I walked the streets started to fill slowly as I reached the less proper parts of Republic City. _I'm definitely lost now,_ I admitted to myself as I entered the harbor district. Sailors, criminals, whores and orderly citizens were bustling around everywhere, despite the late of night. The moon hung in the sky, brushing the whole scene in a white, fairy-like light. I was so tired, I had to stoop over catch my rattling breath like an old geezer, how degrading was that?

So I walked down a wooden pier and leaned myself against one of the big mangrove tree trunks that had been hammered into the bottom of Yue Bay to hold the ships in line. Here, no one bothered me. Trading ships were not interesting enough for most people to come around. I leaned my head back and slept away the rest of the night, nearly waking a few times because the chilly air crept through my robes.

* * *

When I wiped the morning dew out of my face, I wondered if I would get a cold. It'd been a long time since I had slept on the streets. My body felt battered, but nevertheless, I heaved myself up. Not that I was really motivated to do so. I headed for the train station, and after swallowing my pride and asking a handful of people for directions, I got there with surprising ease.

From here on, it was simple to find the school while stuffing my growling stomach with fresh potato bread I bought in a bakery on the way. I arrived just in time to prepare a suitable story for my sorry state. Falling down the cellar stairs was an acceptable excuse for my beaten up face, but what should I say about my left hand? The bloodied knuckles could not come from falling down a flight of stairs. If only I had something to bandage my whole arm with. I sighed and decided to get this over with. After all, nobody would know I beat up Tong, as long as Bumi could keep his mouth shut. I cracked my knuckles and hoped, for his sake, that he could.

I stepped into the room. The class full of people eyed me with gaping mouths as I made my way to the blackboard. They made room at once when I stepped near them, all thanks to the black eye, I supposed.

First class was...no fucking way. There was a subject called _air nomad history?_ But there weren't even any air nomads around anymore! Why bother learning about a fucking dead culture? I sighed.

_Thanks Avatar. Of course you need to torment innocent children with your crazy, useless culture._

Honestly, who, for spirits sakes, wants to shave their whole head daily and wear silly blue arrows in the middle of their face? And why did Avatar Aang, being so "nomad-ish" and all, create his own family? Weren't monks meant to life in seclusion from the world? I set myself into movement and arrived. Well, at least we didn't have to learn Northern Water Tribe dialects! That would've driven me mad. When the slush heads started babbling in their own language, no one understood a thing. The were just making grunting noises like horny ostrich horses, which had some obscure meaning, I suppose.

I stepped in from the front of the classroom, face blank an back straight (I hope).

I wasn't the first to arrive; nearly the whole class was there. Bumi, of course, was still missing. Lin on the other hand leaned against the wall and stared at an indiscriminate point in the midair.

As soon as I appeared, whispering broke out across the class. Tong and his two buddies were nowhere to be seen. A malicious smirk started forming on my lips. That little buttface would not be showing up anytime soon.

"Mornin'." I said shortly and dryly, in no mood for casual chittering.

In fact, I found the peppiness of my classmates to be sickening. I just wanted to sleep. Sadly, I'd have to for a whole day of lessons. I groaned internally and tried to steel myself.

"Hey, I didn't think you would make with Tong." a girl said appraisingly as she approached me. And close by were Shu Lee and her followers, giggling and sizing me like a piece of meat. I gave them the blackest glower I could muster. They the exact kind of stupid, slutty women that I absolutely could _not_ _stand._

"Hey..what's up man?" some other guy asked me, "I heard you been hanging with Boomer."

His appearance screamed _"Water Tribe"_, despite his amber eyes. He was small and stocky, with a tan as dark as polished wood.

"School's up. And what's your name." I asked somewhat amicably.

Suddenly a lot of people stood around me and I felt oncoming claustrophobic panic. I remembered another crowd; drunken, smelly men, men standing in a backyard, screaming and shouting...

_"Kill him, Kid! Smash the motherfuckers skull!" _

_"Come on...you gotta win or Imma fucking kill you!" _

Even the thoughts of that night made me clench my fists tightly.

_Sweat beading up everywhere, and the rough wooden bat in my clammy palms. I was trembling and afraid, staring into panicked, soulful eyes, peering unnervingly from a blood smeared face. My competitor..._

_No Lee, not today_. I reminded myself that I did not kill that kid, even though I came pretty close. I did fracture his skull, but it healed. He was alive; I'm certain I'd seen him some months later! I must have seen him on the street.

I shoved my way through the crowd that was forming, shutting their noises out. I breathed heavily.

"Man, I'm talkin' to you. Fuck, are you crazy or something?" the boy asked, looking disturbed and waving his arms around like a lunatic. What had I to say, the blood rushed in my cheeks, which started to get burning hot.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, kid. No one asked for your shitty comments." I hissed, voice dripping with venom.

The boy backed off defensively, while everyone was giving me an astonished look. They soon started whispering about me being _"the spaz from Ba Sing Se."_ I didn't feel very bothered by it, considering how my heart was still pounding against my chest.

I wished Yumi were here. She would make the fear go away. She always calmed me, as I did with her.

With a more level head, I realized the incivility of my action. Even though I wanted to apologize, I wasn't able to. My behavior went against everything that I'd been taught. I was quite thankful when the teacher appeared. He appeared to be one of the air acolytes, if the garish yellow clothing were anything to go by.

I was surprised to see Bumi walk in next to him, both of them chatting idly. I asked Lin why her friend was so buddy buddy with one of the avatar's baldies. Could it be? Avatar Aang was said to have children, at least as far as I knew. Should I ask...?

_Pfft. _Like hell I would ask him about being the son of the avatar.

But I was puzzled by something; if he was my little brother, then how should I behave? I cursed myself for not even considering that I might have fucking _siblings_. I always did picture my fa-...the _Avatar_ as a bachelor and a ladies man. Of course, there were stories of him being married to the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, but I never thought that had much truth. Honestly, the people of Ba Sing Se also claimed that the Earth King was an earthbender second to none. And I can be assured that he was not one. The ruler of our country was just a giant wimp; that much I'd seen at the Peace Festival held for the thirtieth anniversary of the Four Nation Contracts.

"Yo Lee, why the heck aren't you home, bro?" asked Bumi.

Without a second thought, I punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop 'bro-ing' me, _kid_, or you get one." I snapped. The word bro stung my chest a little, even though a tiny part of me wanted to hug the idiot.

"Young sir, I must protest against such outrageous behavior against the oldest son of Avatar Aang himself." said the acolyte walking with Bumi as he waved his finger at me and Lin. Even though the acolyte looked ludicrous with a shaved head, round glasses and stick skinny, orange clad body, there was something about the man that made me bite my tongue.

Lin was silently cracking up while I tried to give her an intimidating glare, which didn't perturb her at all.

"And you! Watch your sharp tongue, too Lady Bei Fong." the teacher said. Then he started to wave a chastising finger towards some of the other students. Curiously, the class all seemed to like the odd man.

When we entered the classroom, I was baffled.

There was just a room.

No board, no chalk; just a few poofy cushions to sit on. Some mobiles hung from the ceiling, and the big windows were framed by long, red and orange curtains. Fascinating ornaments covered the walls and ceiling.

The students took their places and actually seemed interested. So I plopped down into the Lotus position as well. Meditation was a vital part of bending. Without proper meditation, it was impossible to focus enough to bend. Meditation wasn't just some airbender only thing, believe me. Sitting straight wasn't too bad; my ribs weren't under pressure if I kept my torso straight, and that meant a lot less pain.

Some of my classmates, especially Bumi, were not able to sit properly. In fact, Bumi simply stretched himself across four cushions and grinned at the teacher.

"I'd like to wish a good morning to all of you my students." said the man in a soft, yet resonant voice.

"Good morning Ting." the students echoes in unison. I was disturbed. He was just called Ting? No title, not even a tiny 'Mr.'?

"As I promised last week I brought some fried Bamali-barks." he said, face lit with childish glee, which I envied. Some students even whistled for him. It seemed this guy was really popular with the kids. Lin jus sat next to me, her legs stretched out and her brow set in a determined frown.

"It seems you don't like this _jolly_ guy." I stated.

"Nope. He's too proper and educated and detached." she grumbled, "And he always thinks I'm bad company for Tenzin." It slipped out quiet and angry.

I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't elaborate further, mainly because the teacher handing out pieces of wiry looking brown bark. Even I got a piece, a really big one.

"One for the sore eye." the man said with a warm, sympathetic smile towards the eye where Tong's buddy punched me. I even smiled back.

Damn the spirits, this city was turning me into a giant softie.

The teacher raised his hands. "So while we eat...can someone read aloud the story of Bhulang and the White Bear?" he asked.

A plain looking girl raised her hand quickly, together with some other kids. Most of them looked like complete nerds. Of course the unwordly culture of the air nomads would appeal to these kinds of people.

The girl took out a scroll and started reading with a clear voice. I took a bite of the bark. A spicy and sweet taste filled my moth. That stuff was really good. And I was hungry again. Those grew up in Shangyang will always be hungry.

While the most people were still chewing on their smaller pieces, I had wolfed down all of mine in less than a minute. Even Lin was astonished.

"What? I am hungry." I whispered defensively.

"Geez, you eat as fast as uncle Sokka, and nearly as disgustingly!" she grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and decided to listen to the story, being read by that bookish girl:

_And so the young monk followed the footprints that disturbed the peace of his garden. They were the claws that ripped the holy koi from its pond. Hate filled the monk's heart was as he gripped his heavy staff and strode on in fury. From the temple, he started walking until the sun laid herself to rest. He did not dare to disappoint his brothers and his abbot, so he curled beneath the road to lay to rest his storming heart. The wind stroked him gently and with the morning breeze the monk sat up. Still, his eyes gazed at the path that mighty claws laid for him. _

_For days he followed, through the rain, storm and heat. Always on the search for the wild animal that stole the holy fish. He passed many lands on his way and met people both hale and ill. He learned many names and forgot them. His arms became strong, his skin dark like weathered stone. Wherever the tracks lead him he found poverty and illness. And Bhulang always had a kind word for those in need, and many ill were cured by his hands. He brought peace and stilled the spirits that troubled the villagers and where he left was regarded as a good man. Nevertheless he followed the tracks determined to kill the animal that slew the precious spirit fish. And the years passed by and laid heavily on Bhulangs back, his back bowed, his hair white as the winter snow and his skin wrinkled from a thousand worries._

_Still, he chased the animal whose claw prints seemed to mock him. His arms became weak and his legs weary of walking. As he went to rest on a wide hilltop, the bushes finally parted and a giant white bear stood before him, his feet the shape of the mighty paw prints the monk had seen for so many years, engraved into dust and stone. Bhulang dropped his staff, for he was too weak to wield it any more. _

_"Are you happy bear? Are you happy to have defeated me?" the old man cried, tears running down his ancient cheeks. __The bear simply stood and stared out from deep black eyes._

_"Don't you want to feast on my bones as you did with the sacred spirit? At least punish me for my failure." he shouted, feeling desperate at the end of his stony road. _

_The bear watched and lowered his head. He spoke his voice deep and smooth as a running river,__"So that was the reason for our journey Bhulang?" T__hem bear turned on his heels, the wind rustling through its long fur, and disappeared slowly in the wind. _

_The old monk sat on the street and laughed happily._

The classroom was completely silent when the girl finished reading, and I felt a lump in my throat. This story held a mighty truth, though I doubt I understood it fully.

"So now, my students, let us discuss what we can learn from this story." Ting said. "Today, I'd like to start with somebody I haven't had the pleasure to know before."

It took me a short while to notice he looked at me. I suddenly was speechless. I swallowed heavily, nearly choking from the constricted feeling in my throat.

"Err...yeah. I, uh, suppose we learn that the things we do are the things that matter. And not the things we think about doing?" I stuttered.

Bumi was grinning smugly while the bookish fellows stared at me like I was a pink ostrich horse. When the acolyte thought about my answer, he seemed both pleased and unsatisfied at once.

"Yes, that is indeed true. Does anyone have any different ideas?" he asked the crowd.

Of course other ideas were brought up. The bookish girl threw around some Gurus' names and talked about interpretations that I was neither interested in, or understood.

"See, you are the poetry guy, Lee." said Lin as she poked my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Bumi looked like he fell asleep again, and he was not the only one. Four other guys were curled up in the cushions, while the rest of the class listened to the explanations of Ting. The man sure knew his air nomad lore. And much to my surprise, many of their mantras weren't the senseless shit I thought they'd be.


	4. Interlude:A Declaration of war

**Interlude: Declaration of war**

The night had started crawling out of the west and with the sundown the man was about to finish his job. He was a man with many names and even more scars. A warrior who had seen too many battlefields. His green eyes ware dull as seaweed and cold as stone. He took a deep pull out of his pipe, hanging out of his mouth. He wore a broad scarf around his neck, to cover the prominent strangulationmarks from the garotte that had once almost ended his existence. He wore black cottongloves, and was also clad in the blackened uniform of the Earthkingdom army, strawhat and all. He was tall and muscular. Nobody crossed Dead Man Wang Qui, and nobody could tell of a job he had not finished.

So he would do it – tenthousands yuan were quite the money. It must come from somewhere up in the cityhall, who else would dare to bid so much gold for the head of Arja. That bitch after all was the woman of the Lord Yakone, the king of Republics growing underbelly. The house he observed was one of the finest Restaurants of the City. Kuangs Quisine and like every Thursday Yankones bitch would come here to await her husband for dinner. The loud rattling sound of a satomobile was the signal he needed. He snorted in awe. What had the times been back in the war – where the only steamdriven things were the tankes of the firenation. Back in the war a man could have lived a live – with all that belonged to it. Raping, killing and looting, things a man nowadays had little occasions left to. His calloused hand closed around the heavy stoneheaded hammer.

Finally the exiting part would begin. He casually strode in direction of the car, watching the bulky watertribe warrior exiting the satomobile. He opened the door for a woman clad in bright, blue silk, she was a beauty of mixed origins. The porcelaine skin of the firenation mixed with green earthnation eyes and delicate features that could belong into fairytale. Dead Man Wang Qui was unmoved by this sight, the woman obviously flirting with her supervisor. He was ready to strike. He stomped his foot, and with a deafining crack the whole car was speared by a giant stonneedle. His hand flew out of his travelingbag. The green Hammerhead shining in the afternoon sun. He charged The warrior was fast. He pushed the shocked woman in the direction of the hotel. He was too slow, the fists of the assasin clenched as he willed his chi to command the pebbles that shot at the warrior, splintering into many shrapnells. He heard the gurgling sound of a man suffocoating in his own blood.

„Nothing personal buddy." he chuckled as he looked in the pleading eyes of the once strong man. Arja the fair did not look fair anymore, she screamed out of the top of her lungs, her body trembling violently. Shouting was to be heard, he had to be quick. He rose his arms and encaved the poor woman in stone until just her had was sticking out. „P-Plleaassee- ha- have m-mercy." she cried sobbs wracking her body. A almost genuine grin appeared on the mans face as he towered over the defenseless woman. He was hard as a rock, as he rose the hammer and enjoyed a moment of absolute power. With the force of his muscled arm the hammer came down, again and again, disfiguring the once beautiful head into a bloody mass of flesh and bones. With a bloodstained face the man grinned, releasing something that could be called a moan.

He placed the three pai cho tiles carefully, delicately finishing his work. A white lotus, a black tower and the ever burning flame. He went into the middly of the street, from afar hearing the sirens of the police. He got in a horsestands and ripped open the street, causing even more destruction. He looked down into the muddy sewer who contained the filth of a metropolis. And down He jumped, disappearing in the darkness – it would take some years until the Death Man reappeared in Republic City, if he then still was the dead Man.

So, really need some feedback on this. You still consider this stuff K or K+; Really do not want to rate up to M before it is necessary. I plan on carrying the story on with this kind of Interludes, what do you guys think of it? Still wavering about the focus, family affairs or triads - dang that is a harsh one, could need some tips about it.


	5. The Chairmans business

**Chapter four: The Chairmans business **

It was unbelievable, three weeks I was visiting the four nations elementary school now. My bruises had turned from black, to violet and from violet to yellow, the rib did not hurt any more and, sadly – two days ago Tong had returned to school. It had been difficult to tell the Sifu Hinamoto what really happenend on my first day. The man was a late student of the legendary swordmaster Piandao of Yukihiko and just to mention it, a full fleged Professor of the Ba Sing Se University. He just chuckled at my embarrassed form, patted my shoulder and stated that some people needed to be taught some respect. But he did not give me a break from my tutor job. In fact he watched with a evil grin as I made it painful through the katas in front of an impressed class.

Well – everyone besides Bumi was impressed. The most of the kids were no real swordsmen after all. Bumi was an exception, sword practice and sports in fact were the only things besides silly jokes and art he excelled at. Besides my tutor job, all days were filled with learning. I had a permanent headache the first two week, but up till know my head was adapting to the steady stream of knowledge that I hammered into it. Lin and Bumi – in fact the only people from my class who would talk to the mad guy from Ba Sing Se without nearly wetting their pants - called me a crazy as hell catogator for it. Well – Lin at least was shitting bricks in a porcelaine chamber pot. She went nearly as crazy as I did, in fact that girl could do the exams any moment, even if the end of the year was still more than six months away. Her annoying sister on the other hand was in steady pursuit for me, it seemed the storys that were told about me made me quite the bad boy in her puppyeyes.

And even if she was young, she seemed far from inexpierieced if it came to boys – much to my horror. Every guy in her term turned a deep red when she did as much as look at him, and behind upheld hands the skills of bitchy Bei Fong were something that was talked about I assumed. What else could be the reason for guys three years older than her to hang out with such a „little" girl? And why would these guys suddenly have their leave when Lin was around. In fact I wondered how her mother could tolerate this behavior. The kid was barely marrying age after all. But that was not my business and so I kept my mouth shut and avoided little Su as much as I could. At the moment I listened to Bumi, who was bragging with his newest conquest – a girl who worked in a noodlehouse and was „really skilled in noodlework" that joke was so bad I could not even laught, even with Bumi nudging me with his ellbow and cackling like a maniac. At least Lin was not here, so I had not to tear them apart like little children.

In fact the girl had started to act strangely aggressive when the topic came to relationships, and I had formed a theory about it. There was this oblivious guy called Tenzin. He seemed to live on airtemple island, too. Whenever Bumi told jokes about the little stick in the ass – Lin would frown and growl at him like a pissed wolf-buffalo. Now I exited my room and went into the dojo. I had a lesson to teach, and despite my worn and cheap clothing the students had quite the respect when it came to Lee- Sensai. Actually this petty title did make my heart trob a little faster. I formally bowed to the class, and the class bowed back – a ritual as old as the world itself. Sifu Hinamoto was not with me today – for the first time I noticed. He had business to attend at the town hall – whatever the guy hat to do with politics. He seemed quite interested in this stuff and when I was cleaning the dojo he often started telling me things. So I had gotten quite the insight in the complicated machinery that ruled the united republic. In fact I wondered that something that complicated could keep up witch simple monarchys.

There were four councilmen, chosen by the leaders of the four nations. They built the head of council and were the faces printed in the newspapers. Of course the counilmen were people in favour of the current leaders of the four nations – except councilman Sokka, that guy was here from the first hour and it seemed that the architect of Republic City would not step down from his comfortable seat, just because the new Chief of the South was no fan of his. And of course, the avatar also sat in the council. Much more important than the councilmen were the vast numbering secretarys and officials that worked out everything the councilmen decided. They were the sharpest advocats of the four nations, paid with a fortune that would be called outrageous in any other place of the world.

But for example since two years Republic city had a radio station – no other place in the world had one. „So – at first fifty times waiting hawk – thirteen leaves swaying in the wind and eight times the stabbing Cranefish!" I ordered. Bumi whined and some other students did so, too. I would be damned if I trained them as soft as the Sifu. Those kids were here to learn somethin. I also gripped my wooden sword, feet at shoulders width, weight shifted on the left forefood. Hands raised, I struck fast leveling the sword to the height aof my abs. I breathed out, raised it again and inhaled. „Breathing technique Chang – most fighters die because the are yapping like a red snapper on the beach." I snapped. I did not know why the obese kid even was here. He obviously hated sword practice and he was so bad at it one could not believe it. But he was a nice guy, kind and generous. Because of that he was accepted in the team, though he did not much besides bringing, dumplings and water for the other guys. „Y- Yes Senpai." he answered and continued the listless swinging of his wooden blade. While the others were barely warmed up Chang was dripping of sweat after the waiting hawks. Swaying in the wind was rather difficult, I myself had not perfected the technique in the eyes of Hinamoto.

But no one ever used that silly move. You drew your blade before the fight, not while charging at the opponent, and far less you did sheath it again after cutting him down. As I said – I hated Swaying in the wind but Hinamoto liked it because of the „fluid beautiy" of the motions. In fact the only student who could to it decently was Bumi. The rest would have cut a couple of fingers off if they had used real blades. Well - I had to admit that even my fingers would not be of much use afterwards, had I used real dragonsteel. The stabbing cranefish instead was a standard move, thrusting the blade forward from above the head, direktly in the opponents throath. My cranefish was even better than the one of Hinamoto, wich filled me with a childlike glee. „Pair up like always – Bumi, to me." I commanded. „O – geez Lee, not again." he whined. I went directly into the stumbling tiger, turning with a lightly bowed arm I got him at the knees. With a loud thud Bumi went down. „I am your fucking senpai Bumi – so dont fucking geez me!" I growled while he lay on the ground. „Oww – fuck man. You are even more violent then Lin. Seriously man – you need to learn how to chill out." he whined and stumbled back on his feet.

„loose fight, I want to see legwork, so stop towering around Shin." I pointed at the big boy who was nearly two heads bigger than me. „Yes Senpai." he anwered with a deep voice I would never have. Bumi charged, his forceful assault threw me back, I stumbled. Dang why must that kid be at least fifteen stone more muscle than me! I dodged his next furious strikes. „Clashing swords are slow swords, so get a move on Chang." I said to the fat boy who could do nothig but back away and parry. He panted heavily. I danced a bit with Bumi, after his first burst of strenght I shoved him trough the dojo. He moved similar to me – but not nearly as lightfooted. „Move faster." I said smiling. „You never get me if you are as clumsy as Lin after Bending practice." I chuckled while the tip of his blade stopped barely a finger in front of my face. I swatted It away, one sidestep and a little chop on his larynx. „Dead again." I stated.

„Man – you just hop around like dad and tenzin! How do you do that? I dont get it." Bumi shook his head. Careful Lee- I reminded myself. „Do not wonder simply do it Bumi. If you think about moving it will not work – really." I explained. He sighed. „Thats the same stuff dad always babbles about." He was furious. „But I aint a fucking airbender." he hissed and came at me. I though our swords would break. It seemed Avatar Aang was disregarding not only one son. He went all out and because he could muster as much power in his swings as I could, if not even more - I really had to dance. He finally gave up, panting and dripping of sweat. „That was a fight." Shin clapped his hands. The other kids had mostly finished their work. „So – I was allowed to add some extra exercises in the plan." I answered and lay down the blade. „Shin, would you please step forward." the big guy did as I said. „Today I will show you that a warriors strength is not always his strength." I spoke calmly while Shin swallowed hard. „Knock me down Shin." I commanded quitely. He just eyed me with big eyes. „Err – what Senpai?" he was so baffled he forgot his unusually good manners. I rolled my eyes. „Just break my nose Shin." I grinned.

He swallowed again, balled his monstrous Fist, set on a determined look and punched, I leaned forward, he missed, left palm under his armpit, head down, right hand around right tight and short pull, he thundered on the floor on his back. In fact I had picked Shin not just because he was the strongest, but also because he was a guy who naturally fell on his feet. Everyone else who had not done some throws and grips before could have been killed by this. Or at least gotten serious concussions in his head. Shin wheezed. The class looked astonished. „So, that is a simple throw." I answered. Bumi grumbled. „Did you really have to throw poor Shin overhead, could you not just have take the sideversion."

The guy did know something about barehanded fighting – it was not wonder. Bumi was the nephew of Master Sokka, the man who inherited the sword of Piandao the great! I held out my hand and the big guy came to his feet again. „So – Now it is your turn Shin, and the other watch me closely." Shin blinked, then I struck, he just groped my arm, and clawed his other hand at my sash and threw me over his head like a little kid. I nearly felt like I was flying. Sailed a good two and al half strides through the air, tried to turn myself and rolled over the floor, still my right shoulder hurt a bit. I got to my feet again. „Thats it Shin." I bowed. „So – you have seen it and now, wo will go on the mats an you will train the move. I will correct if its necessary." I explained. So we started and it was quite funny to see Bumi throwing the whole team with the efficency of a well trained doorman. After that I had to finish the lesson, most oft the team were battered.

But there was the local School competition ahead in one month and I was determined to make this kids a blade that cut through to the golden fan – do not ask my why Chairman Sokka did create that silly price! So I started cleaning up the dojo before I was left alone with my history chores. That at least I thought. Bumi seemed not to go home like usual. „Whats up." I ansked. „Uh – well man I am just really err sorry dude. Just forgot how serious you take this senpai stuff." he laughed an scratched his head. I just sighed. „Yeah – whatever, you are forgiven. In fact I was never pissed." I grinned. „Ey – thanks bro. But I wannaletyouteachmemovinlikeafrigginairbender." he shot out. I did not catch it. „What Bumi?" I answered. „I wannaletyouteachme – moving." he squeezed out of his lungs. I really was surprised. „Ok – but Pal, I really do not know when I should do this. I am working from the seventh hour after midnight to the eights before." I shook my head. I really wanted to help him, but when should I do it. Bumi spent some moments in thoughtful silence. „Ey Lee. I could do the calligraphy and art homeworks for you. Than you would have time." he answered grinning. I just dropped my jaw. Bumi volunteered to work? Even to painting work? He was second in arts, really talented if you ask me, but he just was not interested in it any more.

He thought of paintings as childrens stuff, I was the last one to criticize him for this. My pictures definitely looked like the ones of little kids. After all you can not be a natural to everything, right? „You would do that? Bumi – is some girl in this?" I asked him mockingly. „O my beautiful Lee, of course you my dear princess." he swooned, I got ready to punch him if he got jumpy. „Fuck you." I snarled. Bumi just laughed like a madman. „Dude – let me tell ya somethin. The Ladies think your cute as fuck man – just do not make a fuzz about being touched. Or are you – err one of the – ahm ill guys ya know?" he rised his eyebrows. I just started laughing until tears streamed out of my eyes. That guy was a killer sometimes! „Man – fuck no. In fact I have a girl back in Ba Sing Se. She will come when I got a job and a flat." I managed to choke out, while I was breathing. Bumi seemed startled for a moment. „And how does she look like. C mon you have a photo right." he nudged my into the ribs. Bumi was exited like a little child at Yangchens festival.

„Nope- do you know what a photograph costs in Ba Sing Se Bumi, in fact, do you know that one silly Photo costs four weeks of a workers payment." I stated serious. Bumi eyed me in wonder. „What? Come on man – thats just a couple of yuan." he joked. „Yeah – the kind of money that used to feed me for a whole month Laddie." I griped. Bumis mouth gaped. „Yep – you are a rich fancy- pants guy." I stated. „So, while I do not have a photograph you will have to believe me." I grinned. „So – has she big boobs, hows the ass looking, something to grab?" I swallowed a remark or two. „Well – do you want to know or not? If you do shut that shithole of yours." I nagged. To my surprise Bumi indeed was silent. „Her name is Yumi Adachi – fire nation family. Her grandmother came to Ba Sing Se some decades ago. Well – she is the most beautiful person I had the privilege to know." a stared in the air before I got a hold on myself. Geez I was no teenage girl, wasnt I? „But that of course ist just my opinion. She is slim, but rather strong built for a girl. Comes from growing up in Shangyang and not going into Brothels I guess." Bumi could hear the pride in my voice.

„About the tits, she is a normal girl so – like some oranges?" I really had never measured her breasts why should I ? Touching them was nice but for me size was not really the matter? „And they are not hanging, that I have to add. Skin is even paler than mine, the Lips red, when she does not use inkpaste. She also is as broad as I am, from the back, of course more butt than me." I was thinking hard, what was important for the Image. „ And the face? Without a decent face its no fun." Bumi grinned. „Right. There was something I forgot, thanks Bumi. So, prominent cheekbones, broad jar but nevertheless delicate. Her nose was straight, but has been broken some times. So now it is a bit crooked, really gives her some bad girl charm if you ask me. But of course Yumi makes a fuss about it every time I mention it." I chuckled at the memory of Yumi, setting half the kitchen ablaze, while rambling about my insensitivity. Bumi simply stared at me. „Hair of course as black as mine, but she keeps it short, just down to her shoulders, mostly in some Kind of bun, or ponytail. Oh and her eyes are golden, the color of nobitily. I guess there was some Firelords Bastard among her ancestors. The Hands and feet are really small. And yeah that was it." I finished rubbing my neck.

I definitely had not done my girlfriend justice, but on the other hand, I was not good at such sappy crap. „And how old is she?" Bumi asked. I was startled. In fact I only remembered her Birthday – and that just because it was after the New Years Night. We never celebrated Birthdays, thank the spirits Yumi also thought this was unecessary. „I dunno." I laughed. Bumi gasped. „What? You fucking kiddin me bro! All girls kill you if you forget birthdays and anniversarys. I have got a big sister and Kya nearly kills ME whe her BOYFRIENDS forget her Birthday!" I smiled. „Well- as I said Yumi is no prissy girl." I must have stared in the nothingness again because Bumi chuckled. „You have got it bad Lee- really you have." I blinked. „But what ever you do, do not marry to fast." he lectured. „Its no good – really my parents know a lot of people who did this wrong. Just remember Uncle Sokka. The poor guy has to stick out with his wife even though they do barely speak with each other." Bumi was serious. „We were together like – puh three years or so. We lived together for two. Sounds like married for me, despite the spirits mumbo jumbo." I answerd while I really was astonished by this fact I had realized a few seconds ago. Bumis eyes were bulging.

„Ok – and why is she not here?" he asked. I sighed, thanks for reminding. „Because she has her grandmother to take care of, and that old hag can not sleep in a cellar." I griped. „Ok – well, that sucks." Bumi answered. „So – now I should keep going, Mom is going to kill me if I am late for dinner." he shrugged. „Not that she will do me any harm." I just locked eyes with him „Bumi – get your lazy butt out of the dojo." I commanded. The kid listened without a word. I finished my job and then went into the library, in which I fell asleep huddled over a copy of Hung Lus „History of the Earthern Empires".

I had work to do.I finished the last bites of the cold riceballs that were my breakfast. It was the eight hour and no one was to be seen – not even Mr. Wong. Mr. Wong was always early. Then I noticed that it was weekend. Of course nobody worked on the seventh day, despite me. I thought about going into the library like I did the last weekends. It was then that I heard steps outside. I was disturbed, the school was as silent as a graveyard. At least on weekends. Maybe finally some people were in for a burglary. So I hurried down the stairs. I took my sword from my back and drew the blade. It was straight, double edged and one and a half feet long. A classical shorsword, with a simple roung guard. The blade was three fingers with, and hammered out of dragonsteel. The surface of the blade looked like a grey lake, whose surface was rippled by black waves. The handle consisted of ebony, but I had decided that a simple leatherwrap was a lot better. It made the weapon look cheap and that had always been of advantage. I hurried up, the steps were in the mainhall now. I entered from a side entry. „Whos there?" I yelled, my hand tightening around the grip of my blade. „Hey Le – monkey feathers, what are you doing with a sword?" I relaxed as soon as I saw the familiar silhouette of Bumi.

„Are you ill Bumi? It is weekend and you are at school." I was dazzled by his sudden appearance. „Yeah, you should thank me for my heroism Lee. Today we are going to have fun and you – Mr. Grumpy face are not doing anything against it!" Bumi bellowed. I was kind of flattered, but I had physics to do, and Earthkingdom literature research. „But." I started. „No fucking buts Lee. And besides my mother wants to get to know the crazy tutor who beats her beloved son black and blue every week." he stated. I swallowed, upset mothers were nothing I liked dealing with. „What – you little sneaky bastard." I hissed „If you want to become a fighter then you need to fight, idiot. So do not send your Mommy at me!" Bumi just cackled. „See – that guy is as grumpy as auty Toph at her red days Uncle!" I eyed him sharply. „What the heck are you up to Bumi." I snarled. A hearty laugh could be heard from behind one of the mighty coloums of the main hall. It was the deep voice of a man, who did stumble into the view, clutching his belly. Now it was my time to drop my Jaw. I recognized the man even if I had never before seen him. That was no one different than Chairman Sokka Son of Hakoda of the Yupik tribe. He wore plain blue watertribe clothes, armwraps, footbindings and stuff. The hair stuffed into a tight wolftail. He catched his breath and got up – he was tall, broadshouldered and rather heavy built. And I was flushing like al little kid.

„ItsreallyagreathonortomeetyouSir. Ahh Chairman." I babbled, looking embarrassed on my short blade. „Pipe down buddy." the big man said calmly. „Dang Bumi, here you go." he sighed while he pulled his left out of his pocked, twelfe fucking yuans! My hand shot fort and grabbed Bumis, ich pressed the finger togeter as strong as I could. He was whincing. „Well Bumi, if that money pains you that much I will take the pain from you." I stated triumphant. As soon as I release his hand the yuans fell right into my left hand and were in my pocket an instant later. The chairman just grinned. „You should pick of your sword." he said, as he held it in his hands his eyes widened. „Spirits – is that dragonsteel? Man how old is that thing. It looks ancient – like at least two hundred years." his blue eyes were sparkling as he swung it expertly through the air. Bumi looked astonished. „Dragonsteel – is that not the stuff that takes half a year to make?" he asked. „Yep – reason for nobody putting that much work into a sword anymore, since there are running around more and more metalbenders." Sokka stated. „Thanks for killing the blacksmiths off Toph." he joked. „But how das a kid like you come to something like this, I mean, you could buy a small house for this." I staggered as if hit by a wall of bricks. I was shocked. I always knew that a sword like the one Sifu Kanto passed to me was expensive – but that expensive! Anyways – I would never have sold the legacy of my old master. It was his sword – the sword he had gotten from his father. I swallowed down my greed. A little voice in my head was singing. You could buy a ticket for Yumi – she could be here next mooonth, next mooonth! I forced it away, a man without priciples was no man at all! „This sword is the blade of my master, and of his master. I could not sell something like this. So – no you will not get it Sir." I spoke in ernest. The Man punched the air.

„Too bad – it would have fitted great into my collection. I am always short on shortswords!" he laughed. I felt reminded. Yes – that was a Yumi joke at its best, just that the dark, hard face of the Chairman did not look cute at all. I smiled a bit. I took my Sword out of Master Sokkas hand. „So what have you planned Bumi?" I asked him, feeling a bit uncomforable. I was not sure what I would do if I had to face my father today. Maybe I would do something I regretted my whole life, not even revenge on the Avatar was worth a police carrier. It was not worth rotting in jail for the rest of my life, and that I supposed I would, if I challenged him to duel. No – there had to be a proper way to do it, I just needed to wait patiently until the time to strike came. And when it was there I would strike fast and I would strike hard. Bumi was grinning. „Surprise buttsex." I nearly started vomiting. The chairman and Bumi laughed at my displeasure. „Which sick bastards are joking about this kind of stuff – get your shit together guys." I whined. „Thats more like the proper tone." The Concilman concluded. „But no, we are not visiting some gentlemens clubs. In fact Bumi and I were in for our monthly feast and he imagined it would be fun to have you with us." Sokka answered. „What do you think Bumi – Watertribe or Firenation?" he was stroking his Goatee.

„Firenation I had plenty, so I suppose some Watertribestuff might be good." I answered. Bumi was babbling something about a certain Kuangs Cuisine to have the hottest waitresses. „Bumi, not the whole world is about women." I sighed. His Uncle eyed me surprised, his eyes war sharp as blades. My hero did not disappoint me, even if I was quite baffled at his informal speaking. „Thats as true als boarqupine is delicious – roasting it with dark rootbeer, spiced with koreander, black pepper and a little bit of Bananaonions." I was wondering about the old man nearly drooling all over the place. Though what he described sounded quite delicious. „So – lets get movin and hope Hasook has a table for us, right." Bumi jumped around like a little kid. „And who else is coming Uncle?" he asked. „I am interested in this, too Chairman." I stated. „Well kids – I have a plan up my sleeve, so do not disrupt it." he spoke with a mischievous grins. „By the way Bumi – your father was whining about Kyas current boyfriend." he grinned even wider.

„Geez – do not tell me that the fucking avatar can not deal with his daughters boyfriend." I spit out. „Well – if you knew Kya son you would know that she is like her mother. And that sadly includes a fair amout of hotheadedness and tearyness. So no chance for the avatar." he was serious. „What? You want to tell me that this guy looses his backbone when his daughter starts crying about some stupid childish crush?" I asked laughing. „Not really Lee. But what my uncle did not mention is the fact that Kya is even older than you. She is a full grown woman and she behaves like it. And she has mom at her back, too." explained, Bumi. „So no there is no way dad can do something." That was something I loved the avatar expierience – he should worry about his daughter. That was at least the beginning of a payback for his mistakes! „I know – but nevertheless I said to your dad that I had a plan. And I needed some money for it. So today we will buy a Ship for Aguta." the chairman finished.

„That is a good one." I stated. „Whoa – uncle you still got it. And I thought your prime is one century in the past now." he grinned. Sokka chuckled. „In the future Laddie." he waved with his hand, nudging Bumi in the side. „But I am hungry guys – and why do you want my earthkindom expertise for buying a ship?" I asked them. „Oh – we need you to make sure no one notices that it is uncle Sokka buying the ship right?" Bumi cackled again. „I really do not know from where you have gotten this spirit. I never thought Katara had it in her." the older man mused. „If you two are done – I need a crash couse in ship buying." I mentioned casually. „Oh yes – So. We are going to buy a ship of the Inupiak tribe. Nothern customs. You my friend are an – err... problem with the eyes." Sokka was a bit displeased. „I actually am from Ba Sing Se, even if you do not hear the accent that thick." I stated dryly. „No Its not that. The problem is that I know of no trader of nomadic descent." Sokka mused. „What is with the woman of General Tung. You know this friend of May. I think she has nomad blood and is the age for a son like Lee." Bumi grinned. Lord Sokka scratched his beard, shortly lost in thoughts.

„Hey – nephew. That was excellend – It could work. Soo Lee, you can speak cultivated?" he asked. „The pleasure is always mine my dear Sir. May I be allowed hear more of your thoughts?" I asked bored like a true noble. „Indeed you shall My friend. For I have already spread out the facts of importance for your heroic mission." an while I was instructed in this pompous tone we headed to the port. Of course the seaside of the city thrummed of activity, as did the expanding hillside in the west of Republic City, where huge scaffoldings towered into the heavens. „So – what am I going to do now?" I asked while we went into a small office of a tradingcompany I had never heard of. „You are changing clothes, than I will hand you the money for the ship. Than you ispect it and make sure there are no worms in the planks. If that is done you buy it and we finally get to the nice part of the day." The Chairman explained with sparkling eyes. He laid expensive earthnation robes out for me. There were a bit slim, oviously cut for a boy. „So the new fashion from Ba Sing Se is showing off muscles you do not have." I sighed. Sokka shrugged.

„Could not get better stuff in the time frame of two days. Even a Councilman has his limitations." That was of course true and so I decided to put up with it. „Finely dressed with my Hair pulled in a fashionable bun, framed by two hairneedles I looked like a little sissy. Well – that is earthkingdomstyle, sadly it is. „So – I will hit the road." I said, my eyes little slits. I was quite embarrassed, I had to look hilarious. „A nobleman always carries his sword." Sokka answered and wanted to hand me one of his weapons he also brought with him. A beautiful Jian-Sword, the blade shining like silver, in a beautiful green sheath of deep emerald green. It came with a broad, emerald belt. I sighed and put it on,too. „Is that really necessary? So my name is Lee Tung?" I asked. The chairman nodded. „I hate doing this – if I mess up a lot of money is gone." I really felt awkward and could slap myself for agreeing to this madness. „Ow come on Lee – you beat Tong up man, you think spending a little money is that heavy?" Bumi joked. The Chairman just raised an eyebrow. I wanted to strangle Bumi for letting this slip, but I decided to wait with my lesson until no one else was around. I just walked out of the office and pushed my way through the people, fearfully cramping my hand around the heavy purse. So many yuans! This must be a little fortunge in the simple looking leather pouch. I reached the said quay, there was a wooden sailing ship.

Its blue canvas showing the water tribe origins as severely as the slim hull and the whalebone wolfhead over the prow. For my taste the ship, painted a deep blue seemed just perfect but as I said before I was no expert on ships. I took a deep breath. Just get the job done Lee, I spoke to myself like countless times before. Then I stepped further, a sign stood there – it plainly said, for sale. So stood there. „Good day – is somebody on board?" I spoke aloud. I tried to give myself as much dignity I could muster. Nobody answered, so I cleared my throat and tried louder. This time a man stumbled out of the long stretched cabin that covered the back of the Ship topped by a massive platform for wielding the long rows that were used for steering the big ship, which measured more then forty steps. The man looked kind of battered. His long hair was a simple mess, his eyes deeply sunken into the skull. They had the broken glare of opiumsmokers in them. He was a haggard man who, though not being much older than thirty years looked like twenty years his senior.

„Whaddaya want." he blurtet, revealing blakish looking teeth. That guy really was one standing on his grave with more than a foot. „Well – dear Sir -i am Lee Fung and was is your honorable name?" I asked quirking an eyebrow in what I hoped could be seen as haughtiness. „Thats none of yer business so fuck off i ya do not wanna make business." the man spit on the deck of his own ship. I had the ill feeling this thing, would look really messy in his insides. „Indeed I came here for business – otherwise I would not pollute my environment this way." I stated in a nasal tone. „So – you may lay out a plank so that I may board your ship for an inspection." I spoke. The guy was really between himself furiously scrapping together the little brain he had left. „Ye wannabuy the ship man?" he asked with eyes glowing of pure greed. Never trust smokes or resineaters – that is something everytone in Shangyang knows, an black teeth are never a good sighn. I looked for a knife in his half torn sash and was relieved to find none. Of course he had no plank ready so i simply jumped on board thanking the quay for its unsual height. The wood seemed solid. „So ye wannabuy it. Makes twothousand yuan." he stated gleefully. That was hilarious. I would be dammned to pay a pitiable wet that amount of money. „I suppose you said fivehundret. And furthermore my dear sir – I do not buy a ship I have not seen." I stated, keeping myself alert. This seemed to annoy the man who clearly had some heavier stuff in his system than mere alcohol.

„Fer Kohs sake. I ya are not in it. I need no friggin snob on my planks." he rambled. „The tone sir!" I snapped, locking eyes with the bigger man. I questioned myself about how a wreck like him could own such a ship, even if its interior was in a desolate state. „I can buy a thousand ships like this, so if you are not welcoming towards your customers I will simply look elsewere." I hissed. At first he seemed to play cocky, but as I turned at my heels he tugged at my sleeve, nearly begging to look at his ship. I gripped my pouch tighter. „So – if you finally are reasonable. „ I sighed, watching out for signs of decay, the deck seemed quite in shape. One plank even seemend rather new, being lighter than the rest. As we went into the ships underbelly I nearly started vomiting, all colour drenched from my face. It was a sour, foul smell, paired with the uggly dust of cold opium. Debris like half eaten cabbagewraps, gnawed bones, torn clothes and newspapers flooded the foor. Empty bottles were layered with dust and cobwebs. And really, was that shit in a corner, now I noticed also the smell I just knew from dark corners back in shangyang. „This – is disgusting!" I could not keep my moth shut. „Ow – its not that bad look, where is my little mitsy. Mitsy mitsy." the man cooed, I heard the trippling feet of what I supposed was a frograt or some other uggly thing!

„I await that you move out with all of your...pets." I spat out, dripping of disgust, I not even had to fake. „First the money than the orders buddy. Gotme?" the watertribe man stated waving his dirty hands in front of my face. I could feel the fleas biting in my skin though they were definitely a product of my imagination. „So – fivehundred and the ship is mine, take it or not." I stated my mouth a thin line. „I wanna have the cash now – gold on the paw." the mans eyes held a greedy sparkle, he was desperate to get more drugs I supposed. Picking on the weak was never my style, but it always paid best. So, if that guy was going to get himself killed, and I was sure about that – he could at least do it somewhere else. „Where is the contract?" I asked, though I knew quite well that contracts are something not needed on the streets. But buying a ship was not just streetkid business right? There had to be some formality, and so I waited. My business partner was drooling again, he could not figure out what the word contract meant. „So – I will make one. Do you have paper and ink?" I asked. The man nodded eager and started rummaging franctically in his debris. It took him some time to deliver a worn piece of paper, stained with some sort of brown liquid. Then he gave me a nearly empty inkbottle and Bordoun tube that looked like my greatgrandfather had used it in school!

Nevertheless I wrote a contract signing over the ship „howling Seawolf" to the property of chairman Sokka for the price of 2000 yuan. Of course I would not pay the guy as much as twothousand, in fact it was not even worth this much money. At least I hoped so. „Here, press your thumb below the contract." I commanded, and the man did what I wanted. I tugged the contract safely into my pocket and then opened the pouch. The hands of the man trembled as i calmly piled up the yuans in front of his nose. I was as tense as a slate of wood, drugaddicts go crazy if the see too much money, I had seen guys like him cutting throats for much less than 500 yuan. The shining coins dissappeared as soon as they hit the dirty, wooden table. Than the business was over – it did not seem like a good Idea to let this guy stay here. „So Laddy – and now. Get the fuck out of my ship." I barked loosening the sword in its sheath." a voice of command was the only thing that could keep guys like him at bay – sometimes. „Ey man – just have to pack some stuff right. Look – a rich fella like yer does not need suchn fancy shippy right." he babbled.

I grinned, this guy nobody would ever believe, even if he told the truth. I drew in a deep breath and thrusted my right palm forwards, the foul air started stirring at once. A mighty gust of wind sent the man over his own table, letting him crash back into his own debris. He was shocked. „Oh shit man – shit youre the fucking avatar." he yelped. „By the spirits I am – and now, get the fuck off if you do want to keep your face on your skin!" I hissed angry about this guy comparing me to this shitty baldhead. The guy got back on his feet, and ran off, nearly tripping over his stairs, and I – well I started coughing from all the dust that now was in the air. I followed him and stood on my ship, seeing the poor man run away with his money. Bumi and the chairman had watched me because they showed up very quickly. „Well – you took your time kid." Chairman Sokka stated. „Here is your contract Sir – and your money." I stated, my pocket contained over one hundred yuans now. Enough for two tickets from Ba Sing Se and some decent clothes. „Was sixhundredandfifty. Though the contract says otherwise." I grinned.

„Se uncle thats Lee." Bumi stated rising a thumb. The chairman chuckled while taking back his pouch. „You know, keep the robes – I have no further use for them." I said patting my shoulders. A deep blush rose into my cheeks, I suddenly felt really guilty. I had stolen this mans money and tho only thing that hindered me beating my head onto the quay and begging for forgiveness was the fact that the chairman was rich enough to even not notice the loss of 100 Yuans. So we headed for this oblivious restaurant for dinner. The chairman was in a very good mood. He hummed some tribal tunes all the way to the restaurant.

So, some notes: What do you think about the little prank Sokka intends to pull. By the way I always projekted Aang as the overprotective guy with his kids. Slowly the story goes on the roll, I picked up the Interude technique partly from mr Rothfuss. I really hope that I can write like the master of Kvothe one day... But nevertheless reviews are humbly requested.


	6. Criminal

**Chapter six: Criminal**

That was a restaurant? The building looked rather strange, beeing built from bluish very pourous looking stone. It looked very solid, with small windows and round doors. And what was made the hair on my arms jumping into small goosebumps, which was the effect of the hulking doorman towering in the entrance. He wore a heavy furrcoat, dyed a deep, rich blue. He was a grim looking man who started smiling at once he saw the chairman who was easily as broadshouldered as the doorman. He seemed to eat here frequently ,because the man bowed his had and greeted him with a deep. „Yo Chairman, brought a third one?" and eyed me. I started shrinking, men like him usually got their club out and started chasing the pickpocket away.

As we passed the door I had to blink in surprise. The wide guestroom was lit with big torches spreading a rich yellow light. A band was playing a tradidional tune, which seemed to come from the watertribe. Deep drums dominated the whole track. A waiter clad in tradiditional blue robes „Chairman Sokka, an honor as always. The young gentlemen are with you?" he asked, the whole business seemed to be run by wets. Blue eyes everywhere. „Heck yeah man – so you have some seaprunestew today?" Bumi blurted. I ellbowed him, being so rude in such a fine etablissement could not be tolerated. The waiter did not even blink, he seemed accustomed to such behavior. „Indeed we have young sir, would you follow me please gentlemen?" he lead the way to a low table. Instead of chairs there were sitholes in the floor – that also was something only a wet could suck out of his thumbs. While the Chairman floppend himself into the holes with years of practice, and Bumi followed him the same way, I decided to keep my legs intact and climbed down carefully. The cushions were so soft I felt slightly awkward.

„May I present a humble gift of the house." the Chairman chuckled while the man placed the little cups before each one of us. „To your health gentlemen." he disappeared with silent steps. „So boys, lets dig in!" the Chaiman boomed and emptied the little cup with a single swallow. Bumi tried the same and spit everything on the table. „Yuck – gods what the fuck." he was making choking noises, tears in his eyes. „Take it slow kiddo – thats some good pruneliquor, with a decent amount of chillipeppers." he spoke grinning. One of ol Yakas specials." hie grinned, somehow I had the feeling that guy had arranged the drink. „Do you not like a good liquor. Lee" there was a devious sparkle in his eyes. „O in fact I do." I answered determined not to back down in front of a tiny clay cup. So I braced myself – I had drunken quite a lot when I was fifteen – that being before I got to know Yumi. I swallowed, the liquid burned down my throath pleasantly, it tasted – different. Like a kind of soup, and then the peppers kicked in. It burned like hell but I kept it down – barely.

„A quite strong brew – drives the cold out auf your belly." I admitted. „So Bumi, what would you like." I asked casually, while my friend watched me wideeyed. „Shit – Lee. You chug that stuff away like nothing. Dude – you ran with some gangs right?" he babbled. I just looked on the table, pressing my toes against the edges of the Footholes until they hurt. „None of your fucking business boomer." I snarled, ready to get up and leave. „Ey – Ey man. Sorry no offense dude. Just – ya know, sounds kind of cool right." he answered. „Bumi, triads are a pain in the ass. Really every week one day nothing else but shitty Yakone! That guy is sneaky as a snakeotter." he sighed. Than we ordered and I – having no idea of watertribe food consulted the waiter, who seemed quite flattered. He promised me a traditional warriors feast. When the plates arrived I was baffled by the amount of meat, and the complete absence of noodles or vegetables on the chairmans plate. Roasted Eel, fried fish – Polar bear paws in spicy sauces. I was too busy stuffing my stomach to feel embarrassed by the disgusting tablemannes of Sokka Son of Hakoda. Bumi was putting much effort into imitating his uncle and much to my surprise the waiters all grinned genuine smiles while she looked at us.

Finally we finished our plates, well – in my case the chairman did so for me. It was astonishing how much food this man could handle. „So – and now some Sake!" he ordered. „But the good stuff of the Gaoling province." he ordered. „Oh – finally back to plain old ricewhine." I stated. I thanked the spirits that I – at least for my little stature – was quite the heavyweight. The waiter brought a clay caraffe and placed big mugs on the table. I poured myself some sake before the others could do so. Bumi did handle his drink quite well, despite growing up on nodrink island, how the Chairman did call the avatars home. „So pals, have I told you some baffling stories of my past – I mean, in the End I am the one who pays the bill when we are finished. So I am at least allowed to brag am I?" he grinned. „So get it done sir." I waved a mocking salute. So the older man took a deep swallow from his mug.

„Aaah- well. As we did found this city here – in fact the idea did come from Zuk and me." he paused. „Your daddy just promoted the shit out of it at the emperors court, but that is another story." he grumbled. „In fact we thought about founding a little thing – we were young. Fuck, i was Lees age, take or give two or three years. And that was the reason I had no fucking idea what we would do to ourselves." he chuckled and looked distant, deep lines edged into his face. He really looked his age now and scratched his cheek. „How could we know that over 100.000 people would arrive here in just three years. What did anyone know about city growth, politics, law enforcement – or even modern canals. First years were like hell, at least for me and Toph. Cause we were the guys always present, while Aang had his Avatarbusiness, at least some times he could breath free. And my sis had enough to do with fighting typhus and other illnesses that spread in the gutters that formed our city. For with no nobility rights plain folk came, industry came and of course criminal scum. With just a handful of metalbenders from Tophs school it was rough. And Boomer, seriously – your fathers storys are sugarcoated. I had to go on patrols everyday – and for every scar I got some other guy got at least two ya know." the older man took another sip of sake, as did I.

„And somethines the scars did not even close – yeah. Course that is an officers job." I stated gloomy knacking my knuckles. Bumi snorted. „Yeah and you just bring that on because mom wants you to talk me outta the forces Uncle right!" Bumi snorted an spit into the spitting mug. The councilman laughed and adjusted his already straight wolftail. „Umm – yeah. You know Bumi - she got all teary - again." he stuttered. I chuckled. „But -But does no one get that it is the only thing I can do? I am no fucking airbender like Tenzin, or a Master healer like Kya. And I will never be a politician like you Uncle Sokka. I – I thought you of all people would understand!" Bumi was upset. The Chairman raised his hands. „I do Boomer. You know that you have not to prove a point or something right? But I fear that you are actually serious about serving in the forces." he sighed. „I will be damned if I am not!" Bumi stated with a decisive voice I had never heard before. „Well Bumi – than go for it man." I said and locked eyes with him. „Go for it with all you have man! Or you will be sorry for the rest of your life." I swirled my mug around.

„Yup- Lee is right. Believe me, my dad always wanted me back in the tribe – being his sucessor and such. But I never wanted the southpole, I was happy I got to leave it and that is the point in my great story you jackass had to interrupt!" The Chairman stated, pouring himself some sake. „So as I said, the agni kais, stone circles and other motherfuckers found a warm nest in our city, pressing money, trading drugs an bringing hoes into the city. We did what we could, but for one Firedragon we jailed up two new ones came." Sokka told. „But thing is Boomer – we did not always jail them, somethimes we just busted their homes and killed them. Those bastards were worse than mad Ozai." The Chairman cleared his throath, while Bumi looked at him with big eyes.

„And – and that nephew is something a soldier will have to do some day. So – be clear that you will one day put a sword into someones guts, and you will have to live with it buddy. And be clear about it before you sign, that is all I want from you." I said, raising his finger. „I promise Uncle." Bumi responded with a small voice. I just asked myself why I was invited to this? The councilman seemed to be a little tipsy, but he had drunken more than me and Bumi together. I in his place would be roaring drunk by now.

„But finally back to a really good story, it was the day I got the biggest load of weed that was ever confiscated so far I know. Man that gave a bonfire." he rubbed his palms together and started telling. In fact it was faszinating to see how this bulky guy could capture an audience. His gestures were fluid and fitting, his voice gentle as running water. „Me and Toph had gotten some infos from a dockworker, guys name was „the mule". Ya know where he got that name? Jep – this guy just lifted an oostrich horse once, he had worked as a muscleman in a circus troupe before, but lateron he changed carriers. Of course the man ran with the kensutsu. For you Lee – the Kensutsu were the triad that made their money with building, they formed in Republic and stayed there. You know, bringing prices up, beating up independent workers and merchants who sold wood, tools and other stuff. They really made money with it, and the were very sly so that we could not catch them. After all we had to obey our own law – which these guys did always know better than myself. And I signed that shit guys!" He made a shourt pause

„Of course they also did drugs and whores, but the main business was the bulding sector. Which ist the reason they are no force to be reconned with in the present day." Lord Sokka stroked his goatee. „The mule and I always met, in „little Republic". In fact that shithole does exist till today. The hobos have built a little city where the sewers merge with Yue Bay, and there we always rented a shabby hut where we could talk. And the mule stashed his weed there – he sold stuff to get a bonus. The wages for dockhands were a lot worse than today back then." The Chairman worse than today? How came it that in the past anyone had been able to make a living with a simple workers job, I asked myself. „And then, one day he just came to my house. The gardener was nearly pissing his pants when he explained that a Mr. Mule wanted to speak with me." he chuckled.

„He was really messed ob, face full of dried blood, clothes torn and dragged through some really nasty smelling stuff. That was the sight I beheld from my desk, because Mr. Mule simply stormed my study. And then he barked." The Chairman cleared his throath and started speaking with a deep, gravelly voice. „Ey Chairman, I need some cash from ya. Some friggin Agni Kais have seen us – and if I come not out of this city in a day I am a dead man. And before I friggin die I tell the people what their proper watertribe boy is doing in his freetime. He threathened me." Sokka grinned. „And of course he got his money – I am no one to let a guy who thrusts me down, right. And as a little thanks to my generous nature he told me where to find the guy who was selling the weed to the little dealers. In fact I did not want to believe him as I heard who it was. I mean, the guy was second head of the citys hospital." he explained as we were rudely interrupted. „Chairman Sokka." he man yelled, with rattling breath.

„Sir – you are - needed in – Council Hall. Immediately. Murder." the man was francitic, obviously he was some kind of secretary. He wore a brown suit, heavy jacket with two rows of shining brassbuttons, I found it hilarious. The Chairman was about to snap and tell the guy to fuck himself as he heard the word murder. His facial expression changed, he seemed serious, despite his red nose. „What? Sit down and tell me exactly what has happened. Then we will go to the Council hall." he spoke. „Sir- the boys?" he asked pointing at me an Bumi. Bumi was as interested as I was – it seemed something grave had happened and so it was natural to be curious. But I had an ill feeling in my stomach – it were no pleasant new, that I knew. „They can hear it – the press will know it already." he spoke waving his hand. He seemed not to know this official, or he pretended to do so. „Ok sir. Today the, the wife of Mr. Yakone was murdered in front of Kuangs Cuisine. The murderer was of earthnation decent and was able to escape through the sewers. Unrecognized." the man told. „Ow Fuck – Fucking monkey fathers!" the councilman pounded the table with his flat hand and started cursing in the wets language. Bumis eyes widened so I assumed that his uncles curses were quite exquisite. Fucking Inuktikut I thought, biting my tongue not to start cursing myself.

Even in Ba Sing Se the name Yakone was known – the man was the head of the red monsoons and the triple threats. Organisations that also had chapters in Shangyang, like every major gang besides the Agni Kai. That guy was quite the badass, even if he spent a lot of money to orphanages and other charity institutions. It was said that this Yakone was crazy as a raging rhinobull, if the business was about his current woman and so I feared that the city would be torn in a war against the stone circles, or some other poor souls Yakone deemed guilty. „Sir – please hear me out." the official demanded with a determination I had not expected from the slim, glasses wearing guy. The Chairman stopped his ranting at once. „I am sorry, please continue." he spoke. „The deed seemed to be inspired by somebody with resources, someone who knew the patroltables of the policeforce. It was perfectly timed and a deed that just a few men would dare to do. The details are disgusting." the official was white around his nose. „And there were three pai cho tiles left." the man paused and finished in a whisper.

„The white lotus – the black tower and the flame." the Chairmans face wore an expression pure horror. „Oh spirits." he stated, I felt fear crawling through my body. If a battle hardened man paled like this, the shit just got real! Bumi jumped up. „I – have – to – to go home." he yelled darting out the door. „Bumi – fuck, Bumi come back." With an agility that was hiding his years the Chariman also darted to the door, following his nephew. The secretary just sat there as did I . What was the meaning of this? „A – excuse me Mr. What is this pai cho stuff about? And what is going to be done in this case." I asked, a light tremble in my voice. The secretary seemed relieved to have someone to talk about all this. „The pai cho tiles hold a meaning and they were laid there to provoke Yakone. They say that – well. The white lotus is the order of the avatar, so that stands for avatar Aang being in favor of such a deed, which the spirits may behold." explained the man.

„The black tower is the police so speaking the code for Chief Bei Fong, the „iron lady" and the ever burning flame – symbolizes the united forces that are stationed here – it is their flag." My heart stopped beating for a second and it seemed that I lost the face, too. „fucking spirits. Yakone will go for them, for their families and kids first, if anything I heard is true." I spoke. I felt the sudden need to do something. „Do the Avatar and the Chief know of this?" I asked the secretary. „Yes – I suppose so. The Chief gave orders to evacuate the Bei Fong daughters to Air Temple Island, the Avatar is to be informed immediately." The man spoke. „It took a lot of time to find the Chairman, who was striving through the city without even leaving a note." the man sighed. So everything was already taken care of. Lin and her sister were safe, like Bumi. If – his uncle got him.

„So, lets try to pick up the chairman and Bumi. They are in trouble if some guys from the monsoons get their hands on them." I commanded. The man rose. „Good Idea Sir." we stumbled outside, there stood a new, steamdriven Satomobile. The secretary got Into it, and I did so to. The engine woke to new live and started rattling, if it had not been such a serious situation in might have enjoyed my first satomobile ride, but so the fast car was not nearly fast enough for me. And the slim man was already driving like crazy. I scanned the sidewalks until I saw a panting councilman – without Bumi at his side. „Stop man – here he is!" I yelled and nearly lost my balance through the force of the gripping brakes. „Chairman – need a ride?" I yelled at him. He looked up, despair written across his face. „Yeah – this idiot – running off like this. If he gets killed." the voice of the strong man was quavering sligthly. He jumped in the back. „Better go home kid." he spoke. I answered before I could muster a straight thought.

„Not before I have beaten the crap out of silly Bumi." I felt my chest tightening – it was a feeling I thought I would just feel about Yumi. That was the moment I realized that I had made friends in Republic City. That it was no longer Yumi and me against the world. I chuckled – it was sick what had to happen to make me realize that, right? „What are you laughing about." the councilman snarled. „This is not funny! Not at all – here are lives at stake!" he yelled. I knew as well as he did, but I stifled a snarky remark. „At my own denseness Sir – nothing else." I responded, while looking out for Bumis messy hair. „Why have you lost him?" I asked. „the kid stole a fucking delivery truck." The Councilman said. I do not know how Bumi even was able to drive it, but somehow he got it and not I suppose he will drive himself in a fucking wall, and all will be my fault." he lamented. „There are oranges on the street sir." The seceteary spoke. „I am following them, around the corner." he spoke while I nearly flew though the open side. „Whoa – careful man." I yelled cramping my right around one of the metalbars that carried the roof of the satomobile. „Out of the fucking way!" I roared.

The Man started to curse while his oostrich horse snorted fearful and nearly collided with the car. „Shitty upper class motherfuckers!" he yelled. „Fuck you!" We drove on, and then saw the delivery trock, laden with oranges. The chairman simply jumped out of the car, rolling himself perfectly to his feet. He sprinted to the van. „Bumi – are you ok. Fuck Bumi!" he yelled. The Truck was empty, because The Councilman returned, cursing in his mothertongue again. „So – he is running to the docks I supppose." he yelled. The big man unfastened his belt, drew his sword and stormed ahead. And that guy calls Bumi an Idiot I thought while following him. It was hard to keep up with his long legs. I ran on and on, even as the stitches started to come up. The old man was really fit for his age, I had to admit. We ran through muddy, narrow alleys, hobos and other people fleeing at the sight of the swordwielding councilman. Well – in fact we must look like criminals! I nearly tripped about a tin can on the street. Finally we reached the Harbour district, and then the Councilman yelled. „Bumi – wait. We are coming." he charged, swatting a screaming woman out of his way.

I just followed, Bumi was standing in a boat and so I sped up, even leaving the councilman behind. The poor guy was not prepared for my uppercut that sent him to the floor. „You idiot – making us run through the fucking city. Man – the triads have a fucking bounty on your head! Do you even know what in agnis name that means!" I ranted. And then the councilman pushed me Aside, i nearly fell into the brow -disgusting water of the port. He hugged his nephew growling. „Never do something like that again Bumi – or I swear by all gods, I will ground you to your room for the rest of eternity!" Bumi mumbled something like „Yeah – I love you too uncle!" I just got off the boat. „So – stop cuddling and get to the Island. Bumi – greet Lin from me. I am going home now." I stated and turned on my heels. I was not feeling good, in fact I was scared like a little kid. If some triadscum had seen my I would be the dead man. But I would take that risk to avoid avatar Island. „Ey Lee – you can come with us, mom wants to get to know you any way." Bumi offered. I shook my head, my mouth set a thin line. „ Have some work to do. And by the way – I am not related to the Avatar or the Bei Fongs. I am just an noname in which no one is interested. I can stay at school." I chuckled, feigning a courage I did not have. Than I straightened my shoulders and walked away.

„Bye Lee. You know – I am Sokka man, cut the fucking Councilman." the Councilman – ah Sokka said. „I am honored, but you should get moving before Yakone has some boats in the bay right?" I stated, watching the heavens. A Airship of the Policeforce was in the air, also heading for Airtemple Island. „Uh – jeah. Start rowing Bumi." Sokka started pulling his oars, the boat drifted away, aiming for the Island. „Lee – do not forget to say my sweet girlfriend that I love her!" Bumi yelled, I laughed. I did not even know his girlfriend. And even if I did I would not be shure if the was the right one. With that I returned from the quay and suddelny the breath was punched out of my guts. A Steelcable had wrapped itself around my waist. „You are arrested for public upheaval, you have the right to remain silent." a voice boomed. „I did not do anything Sir." I answered while the cop pulled me on his feet. „Silence, lets get moving triad scum." he snapped. „I saw you hunting the Chairman and believe me kid." I yelped from the kick that was delivered into my ribs. „You are gonna pay for it!"

„Hey- I did not chase Sokka – we were chasing his good for." Another kick. „Fuck you, you little bastard, if you insult the Councilman any more I am gonna drown you in the port you little son of a bitch." the man rambled and pulled me roughly on my feet. I know when I have to keep silent and though I was nearly wetting my pants. Now we bring ya to a nice and comfy placy in the bottom of republic city jail." He smiled evil. „Meng – dont overdo it. That is just some streetkid." another voice said. „We got him, and then we will put him into a cell. But a Kiddo like him is no danger for the Councilman." the other cop spoke. „It is about principles!" the man snarled and pulled me after him. I was sat in another Satomobile. And then they started driving me back. Into the city. Hell yeah – jail without an official arrest. I just could make myself at home there. „But sirs, I did not commit any sort of crime! You can just ask the chairman – we went to dinner at Hasooks. I was there when the secretary told about the murder on Yakones wife!" I tried to persuade them. „Shut up – everyone can say this. You are not getting out of this." the cop growled, he was determined to see a criminal in me ans so there was nothing more to do. Of course I tried to persuade them all the way to the Headquarters.

But it was useless, the older one of them, told the „rookie" who wanted to let me go to shut the fuck up and directly brought me to a cell where he locked me up. It was nothing but a dark, windowless metalroom. In fact there was not even a bed in the room, it was cold. „Shit on you. You Son of a bitch! I did nothing wrong." I yelled as I tried to resist. That was what the guy waited for, he pulled out his cables and whipped me bloody, my back was in pain and so I lay on the cold floor, shivering from pain and rage! After half an eternity I got up again. Leaning against the cold metal wall. There was just blackness, and silence. I asked myself where the heck this man had got me into. I thudded my head against the wall. What had I gotten myself into. I was afraid that they would let me starve to death, I was afraid that they would put me into arenafights or that they would come and beat me up – no one would give a damn if I did in here. But most feared me that I might never see the sun again, I started weeping like a little child, heavy sobs racking my body, making noises I did not even know I was capable of. It took a long time until I stopped my arms wrapped around my knees.

**Note:**

So, that is quite the turn right? Well, if you were a cop and Triads would wage a war against your boss and then saw your Mayor running like a madman followed by a ragged teenager you would also like to let off some steam wouldnt you? And after all Lees Story really is uncommon! So let us see how long he has to bei jailed up. REVIEWS I DO WANT – sry, just hat to stifle my five year old self, nice evening though. For all who do like my story; have you already checked out the fic, Romance of the four nations? Really one of the few fanfics I reget to have not in printed form. Greetings IntheHood


	7. Interlude: A Case of resolve

I**nterlude: A Case of resolve**

Yakone was stressed, these incompetent fools had not been able to rob a simple bank. Twentythousand yuan of blasting gelly, diamond drills and an imported safe specialist from Ba Sing Se. All for nothing, the plans shattered again by nobody else than that BITCH. This dammned woman who deemed herself the arm of law in this city. A city that usually obeyed his command, and his alone! The man stroke back his gey hair one more time. He had to look fine for his queen. He smiled at the thought of Arja, the most exquisite gem in his vast collection – the woman whose gentle touch could drive tears into the eyes of the crownless King of Republic City. „Sir – the Satomobile is ready. The Firelilies are already delivered. Do you wish something else?" the Butler disturbed his thought. Yakone turned.

„No Thai. But prepare the necklace for tonight – and if i find the filth of your fingers on the stones, I will personally remove them." he stated cooly, his servant grinning a wicked smile. „You would not dare old friend, would you?" the Butler stated, tugging the sleeves of Yakones coat into a proper shape. „Would I not Thai?" the taller man asked. „Have I to remind you who introduced you to your most precious gem?" Thai stated. „And you better bring some sweet seaprunes for me, your accounting was worse than last year, how do you even manage to screw up you finances that much?" the other man continued the friendly banter. „I am a man who knows how to enjoy himself. Do ask my hands why they bring more money every year, not me Thai. In the end I am just a consultant of various businesses." he chuckled a deep, humorless chuckle. Than Yakone went out of his dressingroom and left for the frontyard of his manor.

An open, very expensive deepred satomobile was already waiting for him, the bulky chauffeur, looking as intimidating as ever. The man also was a relic of the time in which Yakone himself dirtied his hands in the streets of Shangyang. A time in which he had more friends than fingers on his hands. These friends had died meaningless deaths – but they were not lost. The lived on in Thai, and in himself, pushing at their backs to take over Republic city. To finally achieve the greatness they were to weak to come close to. Proving that his friends died for a noble course, that was what gave him the resolve to kill whining men. It was what drove him further when all others already decided to retreat. It was what had made Yakone the greatest crime lord of this century – it was his resolve.

„To Kuangs Cuisine Sir?" the man asked, doing his best to keep the boredom out of his voice. „Just drive – idiot." Yakone snarled, maybe he would be late. He hated being late when it came to Arja. She had her ways of making his heart bleed. The drive was eventless as suddenly the car came to a halt. „What are you thinking, hurry up if you do not want to get your guts spilled." Yakone threathened his underling. The man just pointed ahead, the eyes of the criminal started bulging. Metalbending officers were blockading the streets, not just wearing their cables, but also their feared platinumswords. They wore not their caps but full helmets. He had the feeling something had terribly gone wrong, so he jumped out of the satomobile and went to the officers, something he rarely did. In fact the man could not even remember when he did it the last time. „What is happening here Officers, I have a table reserved at kuangs cuisine." he yelled upset. The cops gripped their swords on instinct as they recognized him. Yakone felt pride swelling up in his belly, yes – they should fear him, they should fear him more than a moonless night!

„So – why am I not allowed to pass?" he snapped. The Officers held their ground. „We are sorry Mr. Yakone, but this is a crimescene. We have got our orders, Kuangs Quisine is closed for today because the crime was committed before the doors of the etablissement." a cop informed him coldly. For a short moment Yakone was tempted to bloodbend all cops out of the way at once and make it to Kuangs. But if this had nothing to do with Arja he would give up their live in luxury and safety for nothing. He had not walked through hell to throw all he gained away!

The rational part of his brain won the battle and so he smiled a ferocious, arrogant smile. „Oh – of course I apologize. Gentlemen." his eyes were sparkling as he saw those Bei Fong maggots trip from one foot to the other. And that was when the carried a body towards the car – a body without a head, a white hand dangling down from the stretcher. Yakone recognized the hand at once – it was his beloved Arja, most beautiful among all women. The heart of the old man broke, a strangled cry escaping his throath. And with his pain, his grief something came forth that he had never known. An anger that was cold as the Ice of the Northpole, and with it came a resolve. A resolve that he would shatter this city, as this city shattered his Arja, his queen.

„I give you one day. ONE DAY AND YOU BRING THIS VILLAIN TO JUSTICE OR I WILL DO IT!" Yakone roared at the policemen who jerked up and retreated. He just stormend through the barricade, jumping over the Stonecolloums, who had been risen out of the street. Then he charged to the stretcher. „No one dares to touch her! Step away you worthless bastards!" he screamed hurling himself on the dead body. Her heart had stopped beating, the blood that always danced through her vains with so much adorable beauty was silent, her soft lips would never again whisper „I love you". Yakone did not even feel the tears that had started dripping from his nose as the pain became unbearable. How should he move on, how could he even breath. Was this all because of him?

Was this because of his burning ambition to rule? Was it his fault that Arja was death? But he could not understand. What kind of man could be able to hurt something so innocent and beautiful like Arja? What kind of monster could do such a hideous deed? An inhuman scream came out of his troath. He howled like a wolf forming a single distorted Word again and again, while he racked back and forth like a weeping child – Arja. The cops did not know what to do – this man was mourning his beloved wife – in that moment they even felt sympathy. They did not see a vicious, arrogant criminal, they saw a broken man. But nevertheless fear creeped into their bones, fear of what might happen when this man unleashed his rage upon their city, the city they had sworn to protect.

It took a long time until Yakone got up again, the street was empty. His underling had waited, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair messy. He picked up the remains of Arja, cradling her in his arms like a child. His voice was hoarse. „Sir?" the man asked concerned, he never had seen any intense emotion from Yakone. The man he now faced looked dead, with the empty eyes of a demon, something even a hardened thug like him feared. „ I will see all my headmen – I want to have them here as soon as possible. And then – then we will go to war. We will find out who is responsible for this murder, and while we do so, we will finally take down the stone circle bastards." he snarled. „Drive fast." he said while he sqeezed himself in the back of the satomobile. The man drove, the engine nearly exploding under the steam pressure. Yakone balled his fists, it was time for blood, he could not await until the bloody wolf could rage once more and inflict the pain he was suffering upon others.

Note:

That is a rather short one, I know – but while I will not focus an Yakone - I still think that this character has deserved to be something besides the „evil villain" he was shown as in the show. Everyone has his motives and a lot of great mafialeaders were assholes, yes – but the cared for their subordinates. The word familia does not come from nothing, in fact such criminal organisations ofter were familybusinesses, and even gangs today like the pagans, the Sur 13 and so on take care of their loyal subjects – at least mostly. So any objections?


	8. The Beginning of Enlightenment

**Chapter seven: Beginning of Enlightenment**

I woke up, feeling like a heap of rotten fruit in midsummer – wobbly and absolutely miserable. I ignored the crusts on my back, opening themselves painfully with each movement of my arms. For the first time in my life I was blind – I mean, just for real. You know that night is dark, but it never is pitchblack right? Furthermore I always was sure that some animals were scuddling arround in the corners of the cell. Fact was – I did know that there would not be so much as one single flea inside this room! I supposed it was just me overreacting and so I disciplined myself. It was hard not to panic though, systematically my hands slid over the metalfloor, it was dusty but nothing else. I felt the clean, cold walls, flat like a sheet of paper. There was no way out, the door being more then one span of solid steel.

Why the heck had these guys to jail me up in a high security cell like this. I was not Yakone, the long dead Phoenix King or a fucking metalbender! So I thought that I also could practice my bending, which would at least distract myself from hearing the imaginary insects crawling around. I went in a loose stance in the middle of the cell measuring ten feet square. I swirled around, I am like the wind and the wind does obey my command – I am gentle like a breeze dancing among falling leaves. I spoke an old mantra I had picked up somewhere. With my circling hands the air stirres, whirling around myself like a vortex. I just moved my hands concentrating on the flow of the air itself. It twirled meeting the solid walls dancing in more and more directions. The longer I listened to my wind the more I calmed. My little whirlwind at first was nothing but a circular storm, strong enough to knock a man from his feet it became a gentle breeze spreading through the whole cell. I coughed, too much dust was in the air now. I stopped the airbending.

„Lee- you are the biggest idiot of the city. Playing with wind in a dusty room is a good idea, really." I told myself. I was kind of embarrassed but I feard talking to yourself became a habit when you were enjailed. After a while the dust settled and my stomach stopped growling. They had forgotten me, but I forgot that myself. I did not even know how much hours I was in here. I just pissed in a corner, I simply could not hold it in any longer. Later a slid in the door was opened. „Food." a voice mumbled and set a metal tray at the bottom of the cell. „Hey – wait. Why am I in here." I asked furious. The lid was closed, darkness ruled again. No one answered to my pounding against the door.

Then I knelt on the floor. The tray contained some kind of barley soup. It tastet like flour mixed with water. I nevertheless finished it hungry as I was. I set the tray down and started cursing. There were eyes, many blinking eyes that looked at me. No Lee – there are no eyes. Your senses are playing little games with you. I closed my eyes and started to breath calmly, I concentrated on a little point before my forehead, a familiar pressure built itself up. I felt calmer, even forgot that I was sitting in this cell. I was not disturbed by anything and so I let sink myself even deeper, the awareness of my body disappeared completely, I was nothing but a thought. I I felt myself growing stronger like wind in the autum, I was cold, but it was a pleasant, clean cold that made me more aware of everything. I realized a faint, blue glow – it was eerie, somehow I was in the darkness, just a blue glow giving myself some space to see where I was. It seemed like, a place made of dull shining metal. „What the heck." I heard my voice shallow and unearthly and then I saw a dark cowering shape.

Without thinking I sunk in a low crouch, fists extended. „Just fuck off- and where the hell am I?" I bellowed. But the shape did not move at all, maybe it was a rock or something. So I stepped forward and - screamed. I looked into my own blank face, eyes closed, messy tangled hair and all. And then – I was myself again. Still I tried to break out of my lotus seat and fell onto my back. „What the creepy shit. All spirits bless me." I yelled forming a triangle with my hands to ward of the evil spirits, who without a doubt had been playing some perverted trick one me. You could not leave your body couldnt you? Was I going insane that fast?

It took me all my willpower to at least not scratch my skin from my face – or doing some other senseless shit, that would just prove my statement. Instead I tried to control my breathing again. If I was not going to school I cold do at least some focus practise. Me having no teacher in aribending meant that I used slightly modified earthbending stances. Of course not the perfect way to do it, which meant I had to do more brainwork than bodywork. Bending in the end is something you need both – mind and body, but to a very different extent. There are people who do bend jumping around like acrobats and then there are people who can bend even while barely moving more than their hands. I am one of the latter people, which means my focus is the most inportant thing about my bending. All this bender mumbo jumbo about – being one with the earth, flow like a leaf in the wind is just ceremonial stuff.

Bending really is about control of your body and spirit, it is about willpower and quick thinking. You need to rule the wind, not with brute stubbornness, but with an iron cage that shifts with the different aircurrents and does not hesitat to guide with force when necessary. That is the reason why I am top nodge when I have played all cards I, because just with a logic fuck care nothing mindset you can really rock the stage as an airbender. I really was curious if it was the same with the Avatar. But of course I would never know, because this would require a polite talk between myself and my father – which I supposed would never happen. I found the point between my brows again, much faster than usually. I adjusted, twirled on my toes and stuck, thumb raised, middle and index finger extended, fuck you hurting back! I head not the sharp hissing I expected from the move, I heard a high piping noise. I felt my heart beat faster. I had not done this before – not with my mind occupied like this. I smiled and tried again. It worked, I struck the door twenty times until I had not even enough strenght left to make a weak palmblast. I lay on my back and fell asleep despite the throbbing in my back.

The life became an endless rhytm, training – eating, sleeping. I noticed that the humming helped against the imaginary insects, as did the bending, and much to my surpise I learned more in this cell than I had learned on the roof af shangyang. I suppose the reason being that I did nothing else. I did not even know how many days had passed, when suddenly the door was ripped open and a bright light flashed in my eyes. Everything was a pure white and I screamed from the pain the light caused. „Aaargh can you leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled and started cursing. Suddenly strong arms dragged me out of the cell. „Let me go – I have not killed anyone. Please – not the execution, please!" I whined as the fear got its iron claw in my guts.

„Ey kid. Everything is ok. No one is going to hurt you Lee." the voice was comforting and soft. The arms loosened their grip and I did the best to compose myself. I wiped tears from my eyes, the light still burned like hell. My vision was blurry, like I was seeing through some kind of fog. I was astonished to see nobody less than Cief Bei Fong in front of me. She looked like hell. Dark Rings under her blind eyes, deep worrylines etched into her white skin. „The fuck – you really are blind." I stuttered, blushing furiously from my rude comment. Instead of hurling a rock at me the chief started laughing, the other officer who stood besides her dropped his jaw. „Close the gate Shinshi!" the Chif spilled between rattling breaths. I myself could not wipe the grin of my face. „A – so I suppose I need not to go back in there?" I asked, my voice still quavering a bit. Suddenly the Lady Bei Fong looked furious.

„No wayLee. In fact Sokka, Bumi and Lin were worried like hell. They thought the monsoons got you." the Chief released deep sigh. „Shit just got real. It is a fucking war in the Dragonflats – and in the Docks, too. The Stone Circles fight for their lives and when my men go in there, they come out with bags." she muttered, teeth clenched. „Ehh – follow me in my office Lee." she commanded and I obeyed. The officer stile was baffled. „Ehm Chief, you sure that is the right one – no reports from this cell, not even about crying and hammering against the wall. You search a schoolboy, dont ya?" the man asked. „And she found one Sir. I am Lee bei Gao." I bowed my head and followed the Chief. The Jail was directly beyond the headquarters, so an elevator lead up to the offices. The Chief had hers at the top floor. She moved her hands, as if pulling herself up on a rope and the elevator moved. Metalbending really comes in handy in Republic, I noted. After a while we arrived at a long corridor, leading to various offices. The most seemed empty. No wonder, with a triad war going on the most cops were on the streets, trying to prevent the fights from eskalating all over the city. And I supposed that chief Bei Fong was just here to get some sleep, or to coordinate her squads, for I could see deep scratches and shallow dents in her metal armour. She also looked really dusty.

Then I was led in her office, she closed the door at once. With that suddenly a verry embarrassed look washed over her face. „Err- we made a big mistake Lee. I mean – Officer Yashu just arrested you for running around. But the Triads are still running rampant. It seems Yakone has snapped fully and that is a fucking problem." she was searching for words. „Well – uhm. But that is no excuse. You were in this shithole for – ahm – five days. And." she was fumbling with her bun. „I – I – chrm.. I am really sorry for this." to my surprise the Chief actually bowed low inf front of me. Her head hitting her desk with a noticeable thud. I was speechless, and touched. She had not to take this whole thing that seriously it was not she who had locked me in that cell. People get arrested innocent all the time, and in the end every cop makes his mistakes sometimes. I cleared my throat and blinked something out of the corner of my eyes.

„Please stop hitting the poor desk chief. The man was stressed - and to be honest, I ate much worse stuff than your rice soup, or whatever it was." I answered flatly. She rose again ans locked eyes with me – it was kind of creepy to see a blind person lock eyes with oneself. „Thank you Lee. I really appreciate that you kick littly Linny out of her dirthole sometimes. Well – none of my business, though." she answered and struck me at the shoulderblade. It was a playful punch, nothing that hurt. But my back hurt, the lashes from the cable still were there. „Ahm- Chief. Do you know a cheap healer?" I asked in a colloquial tone. „Yep – are you hurt?" she asked suddenly concerned. „Nope." I answered a bit too fast. „Dont you dare to lie to me kid. I fucking know when you do." she snapped tugging on my robes, I whinced as a sharp pain flashed through my back. „Owww- Thanks chief, I really had forgotten about my back." She seemed – worried?

„What has this little sucker done to you Lee?" the Chief looked angry. Well – that you brought over yourself Officer Yahsu, I grinned at the thought of this officer getting a shouting like a little kid. „I resisted a little as he wanted to lock me up in this comfy little room. And so the guy got out his cables and gave me some lashes until I was in the room. End of story." I explained. „That costs a badge, most definitely." Chief Bei Fong stated seething of rage. „Cut it Chief. I will not make a report – the man just did take his job serious." I answered. Her eyes bulged. „What – come again?" she stuttered. „You got that right Chief. I will not make a fuss about this." I cleared my throath. „In the end it might happen to me someday! If I ever pass." I stated while I felt something that one could just describe as a touch of destiny. The poor Chief sighed. „Ok Lee – I in your shoes would make the guy bleed twice you know. But if you do not want any ruckkus, I will respect it. Nevertheless I will have a talk with the Officer." she stated grim.

„And what is with this cryptical babbling, you are worse than Twinkles when he wants somtehing!" she rumbled. Who should be named Twinkles? This was a rather hilarious nickname, I instantly felt pity for the guy. I flushed like a little kid, while my heart raced so fast I felt wobbly. The Chief raised an eyebrow. „Err... I – I mean I want to join the force as soon as possible. That is the reason for me going to school Chief. I need the paper for applying." I mumbled. Chief Bei Fong eyed me hard. „You seem to have the backbone the job takes. So Lee, we will see. You understand that you do not get a join for free card, I can not do it. I could not even do so for Lin, that would be unfair." she explained. I chuckled. „Did never expect such a thing Chief. But do you know a healer?" I asked her. She blinked. „Of course, I will bring you to the best. I will be damned if you carry scars on the back for the rest of your life." she answered. To late for that mylady I thought.

So I followed her. „Do you have time for this?" I asked her. „You really have done more then enough Chief, I know you have duties." I responded with one of the softest voices I could muster, I really felt grateful for her caring. She just snorted „Bullshit. My Officers can handle their jobs without momma Toph watching every move." she answered as abrasive as ever. I answered nothing and tried to wipe the stupid grin from my face – why the heck did I like that woman so much? We had no kind of connection, or was I that giddy to become a cop? We took another elevatorride, main hall, where the citizens could make reports was empty. Nearly empty as I noticed – two old men were sitting there, reading the public newspapers from some days ago. They sipped something out of cord wrapped bottles. „Morning Shi – Urlock." The chief greeted. „A good morning chief." the old men replied friendly waving their hands through the air. I nodded politely and then found myself in front of a satomobile. „So – drive me to the port Lee." the Chief grinned plopping herself in the back.

„What?" I was startled. How should I know how to drive a Satomobile, I had not even seen one back in shangyang. „Get in there and drive Lee – I can do many things but not drive." she waved her hand before her eyes. „Chief – I can not drive a Satomobile, I do not even know how to start one!" I answered. „But Lin – can do it, too." She answered defensive. I sighed. „Well – Lin has a Satomobile to train and some cops for instructors I suppose." I bitched while I started walking. „Fine than – just tug your tail Lee." she griped. Then, to my surprise she catched up to me. „So Lee – you really are from shangyang?" she asked. Not exactly the topic I was eager to talk about. „Yes – I suppose Bumi spilled." I sighed. „Nope – Lin did. I just thought that you might tell something to make a big story. I know just how good badassery sells in the sexbusiness." she laughed at her own joke. I just shook my head. „That is worse than the stuff Yumi says Chief and that means something!" I added „But getting in some girls pants was not my plan. Really I can assure you that I have no interest in your daughters." I answered honestly. „Just wanted to make sure – ya know." she smiled. I wanted to say that she should watch her younger one a bit closer, but I stifled it. Who was I to tell Chief Bei Fong what to do.

„By the way Chief – how do you manage to keep the Triads in their turfs? And what is about the civilians in the Dragonflats?" I asked her. She sighed. „That is a problem. First we tried to get the civilians out, in the woods a campsite was constructed by the forces. Sadly we have no news from the Firelord, the earthking or some other guy with an army. And the little contingent we have here can not do much. But things escalated with Yakone putting money on every cops head." she pinched her nose. „We had to retreat and errected iron barriers in the streets. Fucked up the whole stashes of future and cabbage Industries – aswell as Jung Chu Corporation. But at least the Guys now can be held in their current positions, but it does no good. We can not keept this up for long. The Council is talking about emergency measurements. I really do not know what they are planning." she sighed forcing herself to relax the tensed shoulders. That woman surely had some pressure on her shoulders, I was not sure if I could keep that weight for a second, not speaking about days.

„And what ist with Bounties, the council has money. And most thugs are not that loyal – at least you distract them when you promise say – a million yuan for Yakone." I stated. The Chief locked eyes with me again, she seemed astonished. „That was the Idea Sokka stated yesterday!" she was surprised. „But of course Aang was against it – we can not allow to finance crime, even if it is for the path of the lesser evil." she spoke in a sententious tone. I felt my temper flash. „That shitty bastard should keep his hands outta business he knows fucking nothing about!" I hissed, my face distordted in anger. „Whoa Lee – calm down. The man just goes in line with his conscience." the Chief answered frowning. „Well – there are lives at stake, no time for fucking philosophy!" I stood my ground. I had hit home. „I know that – tell him! But all chairmen except Sokka always do what Aang wants." she stated flatly. I felt a righteous rage building in my chest. This mans idocy could not cost many lives – I would not let that happen. And than I had an idea, being nobility and all.

„You could simply ignore the council!Earthkindom law says that every noble can set out a bounty on any peasants head he wants. And the Bei Fongs are earth nation nobility – with property in Gaoling. You catch me? Yakone isnt!" I grinned devilish. The Chief punched my upper arm. „Fuck Yeah kid! Thats the stuff! But is that really law – I mean I always thought our laws were bullshit, but that stuff is – barbaric!" she grinned broadly. „It is – have seen some of these cases myself. Not that I had to do with it." I answered. „Heck – I will get Lian making the arrangements as soon as I return to my office." She explained. The hospital – at least the old one that was run by the council for public health care – was just around the corner from the police station. Sokka – you know how to build a city, I thought. The building was built from plain brown bricks, it was five stories tall and seemed small, tiny even – compared to the newer buildings around it. Some stranger greeted „An honor to meet you Chief Bei Fong." the Chief just raised her hand nonchalantly. We walked upstairs, the receptionist did just greet Chief Bei Fong.

„The Master is in the healing room." she answered an unspoken question. She just led me upstairs – I had heard a lot of waterbending healers. It was said that they could do wonders – even bring back the dead. That was something I did not believe, but some cernel of truth must be in there. „Do you know how this waterbending stuff helps?" I asked the Chief. „Of course I do – it is like you speed up the healing process. If the healer is not good it stings like hell, has something to do with your struddling chi – I ll be damned if I know exactly. But you can ask the expert soon kiddo." she said while we went upstairs. She led me to a room, simply ignoring waiting patients and hurrying nurses. Instead of knocking the chief simply opened the door. „Hey Tara. You are in for a job." she stated while a shrill shreak escaped from the obviously pregnant woman who sat in a bathtub. The woman helplessly spraddled around.

„Chief." I yelped slamming the door shot before me. From the inside the pregnant woman screamed. „What are you doing. I am naked – get out! This is embarrasing." The Chief yelled back „Keep cool girly for fucks sake I am BLIND!" „TOPH YOU CAN NOT SIMPLY CRASH MY SESSIONS! GET OUT OF THE ROOM UNTIL I CALL YOU IN!" a third voice rose with an autority that made me flinch even on the other side of the door. „AWWW come on Sugerqueen I HAVE SOME SERIOUS INJURIES out there, its not time for bellyfumbling! That kid gets a back full of scars if you do not do something SOON!" she rambled. „That IS NOT THE POINT TOPH – YOU always disturb ME doing MY Job! You come in to drink some tea with me." the woman called Tara griped. „I have patiends to tend to, and this woman was here first!" she snarled. „Oww come on Tara – that girl is just pregnant, plopped out a kid at work so just CUT IT!" The Chief seemed to enter the bitching mode. I just tried to disappear but it did not work. A Nurse halted.

„That is usual if the chief visits. Just come back in half an hour, we have the newest papers and really good ginger tea at the reception." she gave me a playful twinkle and walked away. I hated ginger tea, it smelled disgusting! I scratched my head – that was USUAL?! „Thank you." I answered distracted. „What are you insensible woman saying, today he k – kicked again. W- whats gonna happen if i looooosseee myyy babyyyy." the woman in the tub started crying, sobs echoing through the door. „No – nothing ist happening to your child. LOOK AT THIS TOPH - LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Tara yelled. The chief laughed a barking laugh. „This IS HILARIOUS! Get a hold on yourself woman!" the Chief shouted. „Toph – you AAAAARRHRHHH." the healer was furious. I thought that it might have been better if I had not even asked for a healer. On the other hand I would feel much better if my back was tended properly. The pregnant woman sobbed on an on.

„Tara – as long as this crygirlie here spills more water than you in Love amongst dragons – you can look at Lee. The guy got himself cablewhipped!" the chief bellowed. Silence. „WHAT AND YOU LET THE POOOR MAN STAND OUT THERE! YOU ARE A MONSTER TOPH!" Tara screamed. „Hey – I just SAID that I have SERIOUS INJURIES OUT THERE. Miss Fussybridges!" the Chief rambled with much gusto! The door banged open and the woman stormed into the floor.

She was taller than me by nearly two spans. Her skin was as dark as Sokkas – she wore a long, blue dress, with long flowing sleeves. Her hair was as long like mine and flowed down her back like an waterfall. Her face was soft, and though the first signs of age had clawed their way into it you could see that she had been a beautiful girl once. She carried herself with every inch the demeanor and grace she gained from this fact. She looked around worried searching for someone on the floor. Then she propped her arm at her hips. „Toph – you are FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHERE IS YOUR OFFICER!" she yelled, turning on her heels, even the Chief of Police backed off. „He – he ist right next to you!" she stammered and pointed in my direction. Her blue eyes rested on me, they were huge – even for water tribe standards! Somewhere I had seen her face, this straight nose was familiar – if I just could remember.

„B-but this is a kid." she stammered. And then her arms were at my shoulders, she smelled like cherry blossoms, the flavour oil she used could buy two months in the best hotels of Shangyang. How could a simple healer get so much money - I wondered. „Are you hurt- come on take it slow. I am there in a minute." She was so concerned that I felt breathless. I could not handle that much care – by all spirits. „Ey – its ok Ma am." I tried to get her hands away but she moved with an awareness that surpassed my own, at least at the moment. „Toph – how could you let a kid in the forces." she snarked, her manicured eyebrows settling in a frown.

„Ah – I am not in the force Ma am – I was just arrested for running behind a swordwielding idiotic Councilman chasing his crazy as frogsqirrel nephew!" i snickered, happily. The eyes of the woman bulged, her jaw dropped and she stood stiff like a statue. Then I suddenly was sqeezed into a soft female body, my nose met her bare shoulder. „Thank you for chasing my little Boomer." the woman croaked with a suddenly hoars voice." I am so sorry for what happened to you Lee." she sniffled, my eyes stung like hell. I pushed her back, I did not want to cry like a little girl and that would happen if I stayed in her embrace. My bottomlip trembling. „No problem." my voice was vibrating. „W – What. Have I done something wrong?" Tara asked, wiping a little tear out of her eyes. „N – No." I answered, breathing in deeply. „Just my Back hurts as hell from your little squeezing." I said. „See Katara – no one likes your hugging orgies!" The Chief quipped, she had settled herself on a chair, legs stretched out, hands clasped behind her head. „I – I am sorry Lee. It just came over me. If you do not like it you just.." she babbled. I raised my hands.

My heart froze for am moment. That – was the mother of Bumi. If you want my stepmom, the woman who lured the avatar back into her grip after he had destroyed my mother. I should be angry – leaving the room, beating the woman up or something. But to tell the truth – I was not even upset. In fact I felt oddly safe in this room, with the painted animalskins on the walls, the hunderds of scrolls in a shelf and the stuffed cupboards. „Is something with you?" she asked concerned, her eyes burning her way into my chest, it seemed you could not hide emotional turmoil from this woman. I snapped myself out of my thoughts. „Nothing, really – I am just a bit puzzled." I apologized. Than I looked at the chief. „Ey Chief – you mind lifting your feet – I feel exposed." I stated dryly. „Heh – forget I am blind boy." she shot back. „Yeah – tell your granny! You know staring at soon to be naked men is not polite." I bickered while opening my robes. „Let me help you. And Toph - get out of this room." she was silent, dangerously silent.

I was not surpised that the Chief got back on her feet. „Well I have a city to protect, stay lively guys!" she excused herself. „I wish you luck Chief." I answered. Master Katara opened my robes with fluid motions. „So, can I take them off?" she asked for permision, fumbling at the collar of my undergarmets. „Do this myself." I just gripped it and pulled the top over my head, my back screamed, bein torn open again. I gritted my theeth. „Wh – o spirits!" she yapped. That was my back, no beautiful sight to behold I supposed. „Who has done this to you?" she croaked, I guessed Master Katara was already tearing up again. „Mostly my stupid pride." I chuckled and let go of my pants. „I can not see how bad the back is, there is smeared blood – it might even be infected. Why has no one tended your wounds?" she was angry.

„Well – the officers are more than just busy , I was locked up in a cell for five days – guess I can be happy that I got food and water." I answered. „Much better than a jail in Ba Sing Se, at least that is said." I stated and lowered myself in the seawater. I hissed as my back burned as if standing in flames. „It will get better, the healer soothed me, while her watery hands slipped about my back, They soon reached the whipmarks, I felt warm. Hot even, but the trhobbing and burning pain dulled. I felt sleepy somehow. So this was a healing session. She moved her hands all across my back. „So – now I make you some good ointment pack." she hummed, while the water dropped back in the tub. It now was blody and looked dull somehow – like it was dirty. I got out and took the towel she gave me. I dried myself- I was not the kind of guy who likes being toweled by strange women. Than Lady Katara insisted on smearing some kind of greasy looking, even worse smelling paste on my back, which she bandeged skillfully.

I decided to stay in pants and robes, the undergarmets smelled uggly and needed a good cleaning. „Thank you Master Katara. What do I owe you for your services." I asked politely. The woman looked startled. „Nothing – it is the least I could do. And now you are joining us on the island for the evening. Bumi is always talking about this new friend at school. We want to get to know him." she stated with a bright smile on her face – my thoughts were racing. How did I find a way out of this? „Err- I have to work. I – I really appreciate your offer, but maybe some other time?" I stuttered. I got up. „I – In fact ah.. I have to do some Water tribe Lore homework." I babbled, striding to the door with long stides. Lady Katara was there in the blink of an eye, she grabed my arm and held it firm. „Oww come on Lee. I can tell you all about water tribal Lore you want to know. School is not everything in life, I think you need some time to relax. You will not stay alone after being in this horrible jail cell." she spoke with a motherly voice that constricted my throath even more.

I frowned, not able to make any resistance. „Ugh. Ok." I gurgled defeated. „Well – my husband is not at home he has to work in the council and they will make an all nighter again, sadly." she looked worried for a second, than lit up in childish glee again. „But it surely will be a lot of fun – do you know Ujiji?" she nearly squealed. I shrugged „No Mylady." I answered. „Lee, please call me Katara, if you insist on a title than I am an aunt - no lady." she crimped her nose, I had to admit it looked cute. „Yes Myl – ah Katara." I cleared my throath. „Is this something common with the southerners. Even The Councilman called me to cut the well – Councilman." I asked. She laughed, it sounded clear like the singing of a violin. „Sounds like my goofy brother. He of course is at the cityhall, too. So it is just you me – and the kids." she smiled. I could manage a weak smile with that new. At least I would not see the avatar in person. Nevertheless I felt really uncomfortable.

At least I would have Bumi and Lin at my side. „You have Nomad blood – or where did you get those adorable grey eyes." She asked me. I wanted to scream. From your good for nothing fancy pants Husband – but of course I kept silent. It was not the time to strike – not by far. „Might be true. If I knew my father I could answer your question." I answered. „Oh – I am sorry." she apologized, her voice was sincere. „You could not know – no offense taken Katara." I answered. We left the hospital – her being Lady Katara meant she could take off whenever she wanted, another healer would take her place at once.

Note:

So here I go again. Lee is out of jail and Republic City has some big problems. At first I thought about a first climax, but I decided against it, so Aang is out of the house, rather fitting do make the family even more difficult for little Lee! Furhtermore I just wanted to develope some kind of relationship towards the Chief aaand just three more chapters until Lee finds out a little Secret of the Councilman hehe, I really am hopping around like I kid on his birthday. So any critique? If not – till next time guys!


	9. Affairs of the heart

**Chapter seven: Affairs of the heart**

I did not like boats – not the small ones! I am not a guy to get shaken lightly but these waves definitely did me no good. I could not understand how anyone could actually „love" the uggly brown soup – that was called the water of Yue bay! But Katara waved her arms in gracious circling motions while the boat propelled itself forward with an unnatural speed. I just cramped the oar I held in my hands without even using it. The only thing that kept me steady was the fresh breeze from the seaside. „So this is nodrink island." I stated, jumping aboard. It was good to feel solid wood under ones feet again. In my whole live I made two boattravels – one today and one in a cabbecart, I could not decide which one was less comfortable. Katara followed quickly. „Who has told you that nonsense? Of course we have a lot of juices here, you like onionbana?" she asked me. Well – I did fucking love onionbananajuice, I was wondering why she knew this. „ah – yes, I do. Actually the name comes from your brother, though if I recall right the air nomads drank some brew that must have been quite the killer. This Chaang stuff was heavier than rootbeer." I stated, tugging on my beard. Katara did not like the topic alcoholic drinks.

„Neither is good for your health Lee. So you should not drink such poison." she answered strict. Damn it – that woman had more of the look than Yumi could ever muster! Poor Bumi – no wonder that guy wanted to join the forces – that woman made you obey her, and on top of it you felt bad for not instantly doing it! The Island contained a wide park, with trees, clean cut grass and gravelly paths that led to small shrines, a small temple and the big house of the Avatar and his acolytes. It was pompous like the manison of an high ranking Lord – for me it almost looked unearthly. Absolutely beautiful. I just stared at it wide eyed. „Lee – that is just a house." Katara ruffled my hair. I was too asthonished to frown. „Holy spirits." I mumbled. And this miserly bastard had not even paid fivehundred yuan per month. Fuck you avatar! I clenched my fist, grit my teeth and then swallowed my anger down again. In the end I would be the one who said good riddance Daddy! „And you really built this yourself? I did not know that anyone could have so much money!" I babbled. Katara giggled. „No – of course not. Aang never was for something so pompous – it was a present from the council, they even made the island for us." she beamed. I swallowed hard – they made an artificial Island? I could not even imagine which capacities of rocks, gravel and earth had to bee moved to do so! We passed a goup of alcolytes, wearing bright orange robes.

The bald men and women were talking idly. They greeted friendly and so I also made a polite bow. „Doesnt that hurt Lee?" Katara asked concerned. „No – actually I feel nothing. I do not know if I even have a back any more Katara." I stated truthfully. Her eyes sparkled. „O you are a little lightweight if it comes to pain medication." she laughed while I was still searching the joke. We approaced the little temple, a lean boy was sitting there in a lotus position – his head was bald as an alcolytes. But he had silly blue arrows painted over his skull. I chuckled. „Why does this buddy paint himself an arrow on his head?" I asked Katara. She looked at me wideeyed. „Th – That are the tattoos of an airbending master!" she seemed astonished. My eyes bulged, the signs of a master? This was hilarious! „Aaha." I stated. „And why did they not take the triple spirals?" I asked. The boy opened his eyes. „I am meditating – so please talk somewhere... oh hello mother." the boy seemed silent. He somehow seemed old, even adult. Compared to this boy I was the kiddo, that I saw at once. „Lee Bei Gao – nice to meet you." I introduced myself with a formal bow that the boy returned. „I am Tenzin Son of Avatar Aang." he spoke with a silent pride that made my anger rise. „Tenzin – do not be so formal dear. Please." Katara spoke. „Mother!" he sighed embarrassed. „And for now you have had enough meditation Tenzin – there is something that is called life!" she stated with a risen index finger. „But – Sifu Aang said that I had to contemplate from my wordly desires. Mother I am the only remaining airbender." he whined. I snorted. The both eyed me intensely. „As if Sozin could annihilate a whole nomadic tribe with a single campaign. If you ask me there are airbenders all across the world, they just make no fuss about it. This people have been chased for nearly a century guys. Do you expect them to give up their lives and families just for some orange robes and some lore they maybe already know?" I asked incredulously. Tenzin flashed an angry look.

„You know nothing Lee bei Gao. You are a mean silly peasant." he snarled. „Tenzin!" Katara looked at her son with big eyes. „And if you do not stop chasing Lin I – I – will..." he was as read as a strawtato. „Exactly – you get mean on the streets pretty boy. And what are you going to do about it huh? Beat me up? Give it a try." I said calmly, inwardly I was laughing. As if I had a crush on Lin, but it seemed the poor boy was diggin her all the way. And if I recalled correctly Lin was swooning for this kid, as far as swooning was possible for Ling Bei Fong. I did not understand her at all. We still stared at each other. „But if its so important for you Tenzin - I am not chasing Lin Bei Fong." I leaned closer „We are just friends, kiddo." The poor kid was really puzzled as was his mother. „Uh – but Lin is talking about you every day, since she is here." Tenzing spoke defensively. „And she was worried." he pouted – how sweet, I let out a chuckle. „Yeah – I just walked through the docks as things started getting uggly – friends worry somethimes I have heard." I grinned and walked on. Katara had some hissing words with her son. I did not want to know what that was about, because poor Tenzin dissappeared into the small temple, his shoulders hanging. „I do not know what has gotten into Tenzin – he is such a sweet boy usually." Katara apologized. „Teenager Katara – heh – tell no one but i was much worse his age." I responded twinkling. She blinked her eyes. „Were? How old are you - seventeen?" she asked. I grinned devious. „Nope – actually twenty, or maybe twentyone – do not really know my birthday.

But at Tenzins age I spent my days drinking, selling opium and beating people up so do not make a fuss about his little snarking." I answered. That was the moment she batted her eyes and dropped her jaw – yep Chief Bei Fong badassery sells well! „Y – You did what?" she whispered. „No pride about that – really. But if you grow up in shangyang that are the usual hobbies for a kid." I told her. „Now I am much more interested in history and physics than in opium. Oh – did you know that there are just five specimen of moonflowers that can be used for cooking it?" I asked her. „In fact – none of them grows in Republic, which is the reason why the monsoons have so much money, because they ship in the stuff from the Firenation!" I explained. „But you can fix that with little glasshouses, and imported volcano soil!" I told her. Yes – I had planted opium for some guys when I worked as a delivery boy. That had been when my mother were too ill for whoring three years ago. „hmm – can you cook it? I mean- ahm the hospital needs it as a narcotic and its rather expensive. And we have some space here." Katara played with her hair. „I could do that – if the police allows it. Sorry but no stuff beyond the law from me. I want to be one of the good guys so – nope." I declined her request.

„Nono – of course I would not do it illegal, I will just have a chat with Toph some day." she explained while we entered the house. The rooms were huge, and bright due to the oversized windows. „Bumi – Lin – Su I am home!" the woman nearly sung. „And now I will just wip up some kind of meal. I hope you like mango pies for dessert Lee." she seemed content and happy. I nearly felt guilty at the thought that I could ruin this happiness forever. But heck – no one ever cared about my happiness. Again I had to correct myself. Yumi did care very much for my happiness. And now I had the money I would send it per messenger hawk. I still hoped she would come. I heard a loud thud. „Jo mom – I just wanna go fishing – can I have a boat?" Bumi yelled. „We have a guest Bumi – Lee is here." she answered. I was eying the expensive cupboard containing fine porcellaine dishes as I heard a thungdering. „Eyy man. you little bastard worried the shit out of us. Not writing for FIVE fucking days." he yelled and tried to tackle me in an infamous hug. I just barely escaped. „Hey – I was in jail. How should I write you a letter!" I yelped as he got hold of my hair and tugged me into a bone crushing hug. I felt really awkward, why was this guy so touchy feely! Well right – he was a son of Katara! „Man – you smell like my worn pants – let me out for fucks sake!" I protested. He finally had mercy and let me go.

Bumi frowned. „Why were you in jail Lee? What is so difficult in simply going home?" he asked. „Hm – some cop arrested me for chasing Concilman Sokka, thought I was a red monsoon guy or something. That guy really put me in a high security cell – really hilarious." I joked. „Spirits – what kind of idiot would suspect such a thing." he laughed. „Ey Bumi, where does Lin hang out? I have no desire to be greeted by some stonepole in my guts." I stated. „Uh – she had a quarrel with Su today, so I suppose she is on the cliffs. These Bei Fong Women a stubborn as hell, so they always need days to forgive each other. Or even longer – it can be really annoying, mostly because Su is so dramatic about all this!" he sighed. I nodded at him „By the way Bumi – is your little brother always so hotheaded?" I asked him. Bumi looked as if I had told him that badgermoles could fly. „T – Tenzin – hot-headed? Lee that guy is as levelheaded as a bookshelf. On his good days!" Bumi spoke. „K – you helped three people today Bumi! Thank you." I smiled, while my friend still looked puzzled. „Uh – what?" he asked.

„Not your business Bumi – I just say hi to Lin, meanwhile you can trie to talk your mother out of Ujiji or how this game is called." I answered while Bumis face dropped. „Yuck – not that terrible game again." he sighed. „Mum always wins – that is the reason why she loves this game. It is even worse the Pai sho!" he whined. „Pai Cho is cool Bumi. If you have gotten the basics of course." I was out of the door with this words and went in search for Lin. Tenzin still was meditating – I could not figure out what a girl like Lin could like in a guy like him! In fact I just was the opinion that Tenzin was even more boring than old men – because he could not tell cool stories of his youth! But that was not my problem, I just felt that I hat to set things up. They both seemed rather incompetent if it came to feelings – they were childhood friends for fucks sake. So what was so difficult about some silly words? I never had such problems with Yumi, we simply took our relationship out of the friend zone with a lot of booze. Perfect to eradicate insecurities – but on nodrink island this option was out of the way, not that a guy like Tenzin would ever agree to something as uncivilized as the Lee Style! I wandered around the island aimlessly. The alcolytes seemed to avoid the private parts of the avatars family. There were no fences, no walls – but everywere there existed invisible borders the air alcolytes did not dare to thread over. I was never one to be stopped by fences and so of course I walked where I wanted to walk. Finally I spotted a green clad person sitting on a cliffsedge. She seemed occupied by something on her knees. I closed the distance until I could see that she was – painting! I was surprised about this, because I never thought Lin had a girlish hobby like painting. She was deeply inside her work, crafting a beautiful earthkingdom temple with her coalpen. „Hey there." I greeted. Lin flinched, skweaked and her notebook sailed down into Yue bay. She was so startled she nearly fell of the cliff, too. „Oh sorry. I did not want to scare you." I apologized, I decided on buying her a new notebook instantly. She scrambled on her feet, her bottomlip trembled and than she slapped me across the face. The sound was loud, the pain searing and without eny doubt one could see a handprint on my cheek. She even shook her hand, while I staggered backwards. „What was that for?" I asked disturbed. „W-What are you idiot thinking? Walking home through a fucking warzone. You could have be-been killed Lee!" she yelled.

She stood there straight „Do you think you are not welcome – do you th-think we do not care!" she rambled on while I dropped my head and hoped that my long hair would hide the tears that were brimming in my eyes. My heart was racing in what I could just discribe as a mixture of joy and guilt. „A- And why did you not even send a fucking messengerhawk – Bumi cried for fucks sake! He thought you were fucking DEAD!" she croaked. I supposed the crying part was not related to Bumi, at least not solely. Meanwhile I did regain my composure and looked up. „Err- I was in jail. But really Lin – I – I am not good at that friends stuff. Really – I had no practice." I stumbled searching for words,until I decided that something simpler was needed. I stepped forward and pulled her in a close hug, I noticed she smelled after firelilies. Lin stiffened first, but than she returned the hug with more gusto than I appreciated. The ointment seemed to loose its effect. She broke the hug first, much to the pleasure of my back. „Just – just stop doing such bullshit." she frowned. „ I will try Lin, I really was surprised to see you drawing." I said honestly. She flushed „I – I do this for school. Really – it it is nothing fancy." she muttered. „Give yourself some credit girl. That was awesome and you knew it. Dang Lin, you could make a living out of this – not a good one but a living!" I answered. I was honest about it, she was as good as a streetpainter. On the other hand I had not seen her doing portraits. Her face turned purple. „You really think so Lee?" then she sighed.

„Either way – I will succeed my mother and some day I will be the Chief of police. I am a Bei Fong, no artist." Lin looked determined, though a bit unhappy. I wanted to say something, but I knew in this instant that all my words would be in vain. I asked in a colloquial tone. „Say Lin – is Tenzin always such a silent boy?" I asked colloquial. „Heh – no he really likes talking." she responded. „You have met him?" she asked I catched a short empty stare. I had to stifle a laugh – that girl was fallen, but I could not understand what could attract people so different to each other. Otherwise, Lin was painting, maybe she hid a lot more girly stuff than I could possibly imagine – I could picture her mother giving her a good smacking if she caught her daughter polishing her nails, or pasting her lips. „Yep – distracted his meditation, the guy was pissed but he did not even emphasize his feelings properly. Really, that guy needs to get taught some curses." I grinned. „Aww come on Lee, not every guy needs to throw f- bombs when he orders some tea." she stated defensively. I chuckled and locked eyes with her. „You do more than just like the guy, though I do not understand why. But that is not important." I stated. Lin just got even redder and stammered.

„A. A – Uhm." „Hey its natural to be in love sometimes ya know." I chuckled again. Geez that girl was acting worse than me at my best. A lot worse, for things between me and Yumi just kind of developed themselves. As I say, sometimes booze is the best matchmaker. „What do you know about this Lee – um – well I – I am just a bit confused ok." she spoke surprisingly calmly, she almost acted shy. „Oww – heck yeah Lee the womanizer is asked. So – surprise I actually have my ball and chains in Ba Sing Se." I said. „And well – I can say that me and Yumi are in the stuff quite deep. Though there is not much sappy crap between us and really Lin, the only thing I miss in Republic is her. Tomorrow the money for some tickets will start its travel – fuck the flat problems!" I was determined. Lin just dropped her jaw. „But – you look like a Ladiesman Lee. Well you are tiny but – some ladies have the feels for small men." she babbled. I was laughing and patted her back. „Spritis Lin, that was a good one!" I giggled while composing my pitiable self. „No – I have enough to do with one woman – ok she is one hell of a woman but that does not change the matter. So if you have any questions, feel free to ask Lin." I clapsed my hands behind my back and stared out into the open sea. „Ahm – how did you start things up Lee – I mean, you are the man and so you did start it did you not?" she asked with a slight quaver in her voice. Honestly I did not know who kissed whom first, In fact I could not even remember the first kiss between me and Yumi – and she did always say she did neither.

Somehow I doubted it, because that vile Miss Adachi could drink me under the table anytime she wanted. „I and Yumi were best friends for some time – about three years or so. We went through a lot of uggly stuff together and, yeah we always felt safe, or at least I did when she was around." I seated myself on the grass and continued fighting a small stinging in my heart. „And to speak the truth I had a crush on her for some time when it happened. But I knew that Yumi had some – bad expierieces with guys." I could not help but glare furious as I thought that some Stone Circles had jumped her in some filthy alley while she was half a child. I forced myself out of these thoughts – that was not something I should tell somebody – Yumi would be really angry, she hated sharing personal things with people – just I was an exception, or at least I wanted to believe that. „So I kept the stuff to myself and stayed in friend zone. But one day Yumi stopped by with a big bottle of sake, it was raining wolfbats, believe me!" I narrated. Lin now hung an my lips. „I cooked something, she got out of her clothes." I spoke. Lin yelped, which made me chuckle. „Geez Lin – she wrapped herself up in my old blanket, we both had no spares at that time." I explained. Then we ate and drank to our hearts content and afterwards – hm I suppose we had some fun with each other. I really was startled when I woke up next midday – just had a beautiful girl all over me. I just thought I was dreaming and slept again. And after that first night, hm – well we just kept going – though it was a moth or two till the three big ones spilled. In fact I was the first one who got all sappy – I even bought her a copper ring." I chuckled and yeah - I felt kind of embarrassed telling this to someone who did not even know Yumi. In fact I would never forget her face as I admitted that badass Lee Bei Gao had simply fallen in love with Yumi Adachi. At first she asked me if I was drunk and as I declined my girl got all teary – a really rare sight to behold...„Lee?"

Lin asked. I fliched „Uh yeah – chrm. Whats up?" I asked grinning sheepishly. „You looked like Bumi when he drools about a new love." she stated with a devious smile. „Thank you – I really feel flattered." I sighed. „But – really Lee. I – I am not ready to simply tear his clothes of – I mean, my mom always says take things head on, but..." Lin was flushed and eyed her toes very intesely. I snorted. „Geez – that would be too much for little baldy to handle." I chuckled. „But nevertheless Lin – that kid will not bring up the topic." I stated. „Do you think he does just like me as a friend?" she asked, she sounded battered and croaked „Yeah I know – I should be more girly like Su. And always jumpy and cuddly and such stuff. But – I – I just can not." she started cursing in an ancient Goangzhu dialect that was still spoken in the eastern kindgoms. I just understand some rather strong words.

„Come on Lin – that guy did threaten to beat me up if I did not stop chasing you." I told her „that sounds not like friend zone does it?" I told her. Lin Looked at me and yapped like a fish at the Ba Sing Se fish market. „But little Tenzin thinks you are out of his league, most definitely." I explained. „W- Why would he think something so stupid? He is a gentle, handsome and caring young man, who will be chased by every fucking girl in the city when he leaves home more often." Lin was convinced of her words. „Yuck – you like these silly arrows?" I spilled. „Oh – they are a part of who he is Lee. They are important to Tenzin, so yeah I like these silly arrows." she snapped back. „No offense Lin – no offense. Girl, I am not into guys I am allowed to say that am I? And to answer your question – you are pretty, self assured and older than him. So – out of his league, he thinks. " I stated calmly into her frowning face. She giggled. „Lee – how – how can you talk like this?" she asked me slighly take aback. I thought about that myself. Maybe I could talk about such stuff because I was an adult, at least somehow! „Do not know Lin – I am not that old I know why I am saying things like I say em." I admitted.

„But what I want say is – you have to make the first move, and even if the most guys will kick my butt for this. Almost always the girl makes the first step , just a little one, but – heck – she smiles, or sighs or does some kind of stuff and than click – the instincts jump in." I told shrugging. „ok." Lin answered. „But did you not say you did not even know when you and Yumi started getting friendly?" she asked me. „Well – Yumi is maybe the last one, but she was not first , sadly." I grinned. „In there I have some sappyness, though I am not one to spray around with it a lot." I admitted and released a heavy sigh. „So – now enough of this. The others will get suspicious if we sit around here, I do not want to be blown into some tree from baldy. And as I said, if I can be of any assistance Lin – you know where to find me." I ruffled her hair and than started walking. „Hey my hair." she protested. I grinned while I walked towards the big house in the middle of the island. It feld good beeing a friend. „The Lady Katara is cooking Lin." I laughed. She followed me with long strides while arranging her hair accurately. „You are such a pain in the ass Lee Bei Gao!" she snickered. „Thanks for the compliment Lady Bei Fong." I responded. We arrived nearly in time. Katara was prepairing the dishes, together with lins sister. The girl squealed in delight as she saw me and just jumped me as if we were best friends. I just rolled my eyes at Lin and Bumi. While Lin giggled Bumis lips formed the words „squeeze that tetties!" I let Su go and snorted in Bumis direction. That guy knew how to annoy me, he really did.

„Hey Lee – cool to see ya. I heard you were in jail?" she babbled, the teen definitely thought that was cool. „Jep – just a little missunderstanding. But now I am out and I hope that stays so." I said to the others. „Sure it will Lee is a nice guy. So – here comes the carot ginger soup." Katara hummed setting a large casserole on the table. The soup looked quite tasty, until I spooted some cube shaped white things floating in there." What is this?" I asked, doing my best to hide my scepticism. „This is tofu – a very traditional air nomad dish, as you should know." Tenzin said. He did glare at me like an angry puppy. Bumi did his best to fight a grin while Katara seemed rather concerned about her son acting so obiously out of character. After we all filled our small bowls I halted my spoon in midair. Why was nobody eating. Bumi nudged me. „The prayer man." he whispered. Katara indeed went to the small whalebone shrine and placed a smapp cup there chanting something in a strange language, her children did so, too. I wondered where the older sister of Bumi and Tenzin was. She should be in the City as far as I knew from Sokka.

I just watched silent. Lin had positioned herself next to Tenzin, while her little sister stuck at my other side. Katara came back at the table and invited us to eat. And that we did. It was not spoken much while we ate despite Su always wanting to know some things from my time im Ba Sing Se. I was short about it, I frankly found the girl annoying. Maybe I should speak some serious words with her, but I doubted that she would listen. When we were finished I started piling dishes on my forearms. „So – where is the kitchen Lady Katara?" I asked my eyes sparkling mischievous. „After all this is the least I can do after the delicious meal." I lied. I did not like the soup – but I could eat almost everything with a blank face. This Tofu stuff was uggly. It was slimy and wobbly – and strangely had barely any taste. „Lee -please you are our guest." Katara said. „Let Tenzin handle the dishes." she stated snidely. „No – I Insist!" I just walked into the direction i supposed the kitchen was. Katara followed me, again trying to talk my out of washing the dishes. That just hardened my resolve. So in he end i was washing the dishes, while Katara did the drying. „Are you an earthbender Lee? You just behave so stubborn." Katara asked me. For a sekond my heartbeat faltered, did she notice something? How could she? Did she recognize the blood of her husband in my veins? „No – I am not. Have not the eyes for it. „ I twinkled. Katara laughed again. „You really are a charmer arent you. The girls must stand in rows." she joked. I just smirked and finished the las bowl. „Who am I to judge the judgement of the great Queen of the South." I stated bowing low. My back stund. „Urgh. Curse ya shitty back." I fumed while I straighened myself. „The spirits know when to punish Lee." Katara waved a finger and then fled the kitchen. I hoped I could be saved from Suyin in the further course of this evening, but I highly doubted it. So I was going to prepare for some boardgames – in fact I loved games, if they were complicated.

Note:

So Inthehood starts playing with some feels, though I have two or three chapters that will be fluffy (not all Lee centered though) I will not plaster the whole story with it. That much to reassurance. I also thought that some religion would be cool - because in the Avatarverse the spirits do really exist, and the DO have power, so praying should be rather widespread shoudnt it? And to Katara - I really picture her being the Mother more than anything else,even in the next chapter we will see som badassdom of our sugarqueen.

So pray - pray to the REVIEWGOD!

Nevertheless a nice evening. In the Hood


	10. Warrior Queen

**Chapter eight: Warrior queen**

I rose before the sun, Lady Katara had forced me to stay over night. I woke up, it was dark, just the moon shone with a gentle milky light. I did not feel the need to piss, so I wondered, what could have woken me up`? Then I heard the screaming, the thundering of rocks clashing against themselves. I realized at once that something had badly gone wrong, my guts clenched – the triads were here! My heart started racing – the fucking triads were here! Idressed myself in the blindning speed just years on the street could teach you. Always keep your stoff together, that was something very important in Shangyang, I hustled outside. On the floor of the dorm the people were busy, half naked alcolytes were running around, shouting, screaming and jostling around. I barely managed to escape the ellbow of a slim fellow nearly two head bigger than me. I just reacted, listening to my body was the only thing i managed, ducking, jumping, circling – I moved like the wind, but nevertheless I got pushed a few times. I wanted to open the door, but the heavy metaldoor was locked. Someone simply had locked it up, but why would anyone do this? If Yakone was behind this and wanted to punish the avatar it would be far more effective to kill all this men in the most brutal way.

Then I would take his family hostage and watch him squirm under my boot. And I was sure that this old geezer had the guts for doing so – in that case he was different from me. I should just get my ass out of here – keep my head low and wait for Yumi. I stood in front of the door. Was that what a cop could do? Well fuck that – was that the stuff I could do? Could I look into the mirror and not punch my teeth out? I gathered my breath „HEEEEYYYYY!" I screamed out of the top of my lungs. The men still sreamed in panic. Some guys just pounded the door with bloodied knuckles while the fighting seemed to continue. „Get off the fucking door, just jump ot of the fucking windows!" I yelled. We were barely abouve the ground. Some of the guys were to frightened to move, the just stood ther or cowered in some corners. My words had shaken some men out of their lethargy, they stormed into their rooms, took up hard objects and smashed the windows. I followed and saw their silhouettes disappear in the dark. I did not know where to run. Maybe I could get into the city and gather some help when I reached the boats.

Then I saw the wall of the Womans door explode – a Body was hurled through the air, I heard the shrill shriek of a girl beyond panic. „NOOOOOOOOOOOO – SUUUU." it was Lins voice but it sounded like somebody worked her with a glowing iron. I ran – towards the heap that was Suyin Bei Fong. Men sreamed. „Silence Bitches! Or this ones gonna be next!" someone yelled. „W – ghaaa -Shit!" I heard the commanding voice of Lady Katara while i bowed over the teenage girl. She looked bad , really bad – blood covered the left half of her ripcage, her shouder looke, sqashed and her breath was flat. I felt her pulse, it was there – wavering and slow. No – no that kid could not die out here. Who the fuck was screaming around like a madman. Who the fuck, seriously – and why did this asshole sound like me! Suddenly a flock of airalcolytes stormed out, clad in nothing but their nightgowns or bindings. One woman even was fully naked. „Get out – I hold them – down!" Lady Katara yelled, her voice sounded strained. „No – no , we cannot." somebody tried to agrue. „Shut it – Mom is the boss!" a mans voice roared, was that really Bumis voice?

I sat up – movin Suyin was not an option, I was no healer and I heard that some guy had killed a wounded man just because he tried to shift him on his back. Bumi appeared a screaming and kicking bundle slung about his shoulder. He staggered, while the person, dressed in nothing but a short tunic straddled her legs, while tearing another big hole into the wall. „Let me go – moron. Hold out Aunt Katara- let me kill those bastards!" Lin screamed, I noticed that I was covered in cold sweat, I was breathing heavily working without feeling anything besides a dull feeling of fear that throbbed through the back of my skull. I saw another bald head running around, supporting tow limping women. „Bumi, get mom out." the silent Tenzin was sobbing loudly, while he still walked on. It seemed little baldy had some backbone, even if he hid it well. I heard the crashing of stone. „Got ta hell bitch.!" loud battlecrys were ringing through the air. I did not know what kind of idiocy got the hold of me.

I suppose it was the same petty thing that drove me to drag Yumi out of the Yellow river while I barely was a swimmer. I ran forward. Bumi looked scratched blood tickling from his thick scalp – his face was screaming but his eyes were flashing around brightly, for from being dull of fear. It was a sight I would never forget, a boy clad im nothing but a loincloth, barely old enough to grow a beard was carrying a girl over his shoulders – holding her struggling form at bay with both arms,. His face distortled but determined not to let go. He stumbled away from the men who were about to kill his mother – that was the moment everyone could see that this guy would be more than just the son of Avatar Aang, that he would make a name for himself. I passed him, surely looking similarly hilarious. „Do not fucking toch SU!" I yelled at him and nearly tripped about some stones. My toes hurt but I ran on, simply ignoring the pain that was dulled out immediately as I heard the shrill scream of am man, writhing in pain. I jumped and propelled myself through the hole in the wall with a blast of air, just to nearly impale my guts on a sharp stoneneedle.

The sight I beheld was to be called scary at least. Two men lay on the ground death, next to for or five heavily wounded airalcolytes who choked out their own blood. Seven other men were up. Bending walls and floors, trying to impale Master Katara. Stonnedles had scraped her bloodcovered, bare legs, water was shooting out of the broken walls, a boulder as big as my head was simply blown back into his ower, with enough force to shatter his whole ribcage. She dodged flying stones with a series of perfect steps belying her distortled screaming face. I looked around for something to get my hands on and ended by simply picking up a stoneshrapnell the size of my fist. One of the guys had noticed me, I saw a wicked grin in his eyes as the glowing lavaball shot through the air. A Fucking Circles Lord. That was the moment I barely dodged the molten stone and threw my pebble which of course did not even touch the man, it simply dissolved into a puddle of lava that shot out towards Lady Katara, there was the hissing of water – vapour filled the air men screamed and so did Lady Katara. As I was able to spot some figures I saw just three people, the Lord of the Stonecircle standing tall and proud, two heavy boulders levitating above his raised palms. Katara lay hunched against the wall, trying to force some air back into her lungs. The last man of the triads was on his nees, screaming in panic. He clutched a big iceshard that protruded out of his belly. „Get the fuck out of here kid – or I will just smash your pitiable head." the big man commanded.

„Now Lady Katara, lets go to business – I can kill everyone on this Island, including your precious little family." he spoke calmly, a mischievous grin on his face. „And thanks to this whoremonger Yakone nobodys gonna disturb me. But – you know what." I was beyond fury – I felt helpless and pitiable. What could I do – this man was so powerful, I did not even stand a chance, he really could do with the people what he wanted. Tears were streaming out of my eyes – that must have been what Yumi felt when she was jumped. That was the injust law of the world – the strong rule surpreme and if you do not bow, you will be broken. I clenched my fists so hard I could feel the nails forcing her way through the skin, I wetted my pants and gave a muffled cry while I hugged myself. „And you know what – I will let your sons watch when I look for myself what kind of pussy whips the avatar." he chuckled. „But- hm maybe I will start with you daughter. Her name is Kya isnt it – I always love mommy and her little baby in bed..." He spoke, leaning down, roughly pulling on Kataras hair do drag her up. I could do nothing but stand there, it was as if I had been pulled out of my body.

Katara screamed and so did I, and the Lord of the Stonecircles. He simply thundered against the wall. Katara stood in a low crouch, nearly falling. But still she stood her face a mask of boiling rage. The man hung in the air, his limbs moving as if he was a puppet. I heard his arms and legs crack, while he screamed in horror. „What- What are you sick bitch doing?" he squeaked. „Nobody – touches – my – famlily." she snarled in a voice that was cold fury clenching her fingers to claws. „I bend your blood bastard – do you know how it feels when you loose all you hold dear. I show you!" she yelled and her arms in a constantly swaying motion, I opened my eyes and saw the skin of the man redden. Thick drops of blood simply broke the skin without any wound inflicted. The man screamed and cursed but he could not even move. He was bleeding to his death, I looked at katara, her face bloodied, streaked with sweat and tears that had started to flow freely. This was what that bastard deserved – no it was not enough – not by far. He deserved to beg for his food everyday – to be helpless even in front of small children. The second thug had gotten back on his legs, he was a dead man – staggering by nothing but an iron will. I willed my body to move and charged at them man, I dodged the swing of his fist, grabbed the Iceshard and pulled it out, I pulled him into a hug, stabbing again and again. His breath was rattling, he screamed and drooled all over my shoulder, than I let him fall onto the floor. I stood there panting, I had killed a man. It was as if a fact was stated, I did not feel any kind of sadness that moment. I just felt some kind of relief, that I was still alive, and that Lady Katara – she still stood there as if she had noticed nothing, the criminal had started to beg for mercy, but the waterbender just laughed a shrill laugh and let the blood spill faster. I could not watch it, may the spirits forgive. I just grabbed her arms and pulled her down.

„Its over. We won – all are safe Katara – just cut it. That bastard deserves worse than fucking death. Just – just let go for fucks sake!" I was yelling at her, while she struggled. „Let me go – this bastards gonna rape my baby – aww gods hes gonna kill my family. Let me kill him, p – please...p-please" she started sobbing uncontrollably – all the fury suddenly replaced by a bottomless fear. I just held the woman, trying my best to emanate calmness, I could barely keep myself from sobbing and bit my bottomlip bloody. I felt better after some time, while the Lady Katara was catching her breath from all the sobbing. „Can you walk?" I asked her while spitting the blood out of my mouth. She just nodded with puffy red eyes. I got her up – the legs were not that bad, just scratched a bit. It seemed even her ribs had stayed whole during the fight. Nevertheless she limped as I led her out. I walked still my head was a bit dizzy – as if I could not fully process what had just happened tonight.

„I just gonna need some meat to cope with that shit." I stated slightly off guard. Katara giggled shrill, then I heard screams, Lady Katara swatted my arms away and charged into the night where just three huddled shapes could be seen. „Bumi - Tenzin!" she yelled. „Thank the spirits- you are alive mom." Tenzin cried also very unlike his usual calm self. Bumi halso hugged the shit out of his mother. „I love you mommy – I – I thought..." and with that Bumi joined the sobbing rest of the family. I just ran away, I could not stand this. I wanted to hug someone to, I too wanted to be soothed but the only person who would do this for me was in Ba Sing Se. I stumbled and fell somewhere between the cliffs and the center of the island. I sat there panting heavily. It was bitter cold in the night, but at least I did wear my robes. I felt miserable and was angry. Angry at my weakness to not be able to protect someone – angry at myself feeling helpless like a little child. And I was angry that I still wanted to be soothed by lady katara or somebody else. I – could not calm down. I screamed and with the sreams came strong gusts of whind that made the little trees in front of me sway in the night, while I struck the grassy ground with my bare palms until I was completely exhausted. I just sat there trying to regain myself somehow but it seemed it was not going to work that easily. I had not been this shaken up for years and believe me, it was a lucky coincidence that I was on nodrink island tonight – because otherwise I would have been roaring drunk and running rampant in the meantime. I had to face this shit – I had to go into the shitty house and show myself I COULD handle something myself!

A man does not talk about a fight Lee – a man fights! That were words I had heard from my sifu often. He had been a wise man and if it were not for him – I would most definitely be like one of the dead guys in the airtemple right now. I felt gratitude for my sifu – my father, who had shown me that honor even was something a thug could posess. The man wo told me about rivers – about squirreltoads and so many other things. The man who always smiled when I did master a new move, who told me that he was proud to call me his student. „I will make you proud – I ll be damned if I do not." I whispered a horse whisper and sniffed. Then I got up on my feet and started walking. It was too cold to sleep and so I could keep the exhaustion at bay. I entered the womens dorm through a gaping hole in the walls, one of many in fact. I felt my heart beat faster and my resolve faltered. I hesidated, my pants were cold an wet – I was shivering, but then I thought of the old man at his dyning bed, worn down by typhus but nevertheless saying that he had never seen a more beautiful morning than this one. I grit my teeth and walked, allowing myself to shiver in fear. But still I walked on and with each step I took the fear dissipated a little bit more. I finally reached the location of where the fight had taken place, I had to fight the urge to watch it all over again. It was then a rasping voice snapped me out of my thoughts. „Have you come to kill me?" the man cleared his throath with a gurgling sound. I turned on my heels and eyed the battered Lavabender closely. Was he trying to lure me into on final trap of his? I chuckled at my own fearfulness – I could not understand any more how I could have been intimidated by this man. I stepped in front of him, towering over his bloodied uggly smelling body. He watched me out of widened green eyes.

„Fuck no. You are going to die all yourself. And man – you have deserved it thrice." I spoke calmly while I locked my eyes with him. The man stared at me. „How can you be so calm kid – and why – why did you pull that bitch back." he asked me. There was no mocking in his voice, he was asking like an icredulous child. He really had no clue. „That woman is no monster – she is a good woman. I just tried clear her mind. And I suppose it workend." I said honestly. Of course I had not thought that at the moment of my action – I just had acted on my instincts. The man looked me into the eyes, tears glinting in his. „I – I wish someone had done that for me too. Shit – the gread Lord Mao Tse whining like a little bitch." her cursed. I saw pain in his eyes, not just from his injuries, but also from something he had lashed and steeled for more than his body. I kneeled beside him. The man was going to die and it seemed he was suffering – not just physically from the things he had done. It was something I had just heard about in stories. Was he ruefull for his deeds – would he seek salvation?

Would he find it and move one, or would he turn into a spirit that was lost in the darkness of the endless fog? Had the spirits brought me back here? Damn it, I really was no religious guy but I believed in my heart that the spirits where there. That the watched over me and that they would give me another chance in another live. „This is no whining man. It is human. You are dying – I guess it is hight time you ask what the things are that really matter." I spoke, not knowing from where I took the words. He blinked and closed his eyes. „Why are you here?" he asked. „Why are you not cursing me.." his voice was croaking, I sighed. „Well – I have no fucking idea. Just kinda feels right." I snorted. „I did not come here for you but who can say that. Man – the spirits may think about giving you a second chance." I spoke. His voice was quavering. „A – After all I did? Do you really thins so. -I I was – evil." he said while tears spilled out of his eyes. „It is just proper that I get lost in the fog." he cursed. „I am a murderer and – and I even liked giving so many people hell. I – I just wanted power. I wanted fame – I -I wanted..." he was silent. „Love, and respect." he finished calmly. „B-But it made it all wrong." he coughed violently.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes – they were tears of pity. I actually felt pity for this man – this man who was not just speaking out of fear. In his dying hour this man mustered more courage and pride than he had mustered his entire life and that was something that must move anybody with a heart in his chest. Might it be that we really did have some kind of eternal sould – that ying and yang were not just part of the world but also parts of our own self? Had I to been a man like him in a live long passed?

„Do you believe in another life?" he asked me. I did not hesitate. „I do – and I believe that it does matter in the end what you think of your deeds." I answered. I even put a hand on his chest. He did not move but he tried to lift his head, his eyes wandered around aimlessly. „I cannot see anymore. I guess that is the end man." he spoke surprisingly calm. „I – I just wished I could undo all the shit I did man. And tell the lady Katara – tell her that we never intended to harm someone. It – just this shitty kid lost her nerves. I – I would just have held them hostage until the avatar had given me a warship to escape from the fucking Monsoons" his voice broke again and a strangled sob escaped his chest. He spit bloody saliva out of his mouth. „ I – I wish that the people – can find their peace with me dying. I really wish they can." he sniffled. I let my hand rest on his cold hand. „Just let it go – let it go and trust me. You will move on, and the next time chrm.. the next time you will not mess it up. The gurus say there are many ways to enlightenment but the rockiest of all is worth walking the most." I spoke my voice as hoarse as his. The thug relaxed, his face softening.

„T- thank you – kid." he spoke and shortly afterwards his heart simply stopped beating. I lifted my hand and looked at this man. I closed my eyes and felt that I had done the right thing. And I was sure that I would heal from this night and walk out in the daylight stronger than ever. And not just me would do so – I would bet that Bumi would make it, too. I entered one of the few whole rooms, undressed me ans slipped into a strange bed. It smelled nice, like the woman who usually slept into it, the thick blanket finally gave me the warmth I desired. I tried to imagine Yumi at my side and with that help I went asleep after what I thought of an eternity.


	11. A Tale from Ba Sing So

**Interlude: A Tale from Ba Sing Se**

It was silent in Shangyang, a silence emanating from the dirt covered stones of the streets itself. Streetorphans slept in their blankets damp from the morning dew that settled upon them. Unhealthy coughs could be heard sometimes, braking the silence louder the the occasional yapping of some raccoondog. The streets were empty, doors and windows of the raggy houses locked and bolted – it seemed as if life iteself had stopped in the dawn of the next day. But the young woman was not affected by this – she wore plain black clothing, the only thing adding to her color was a bloodred sash around her waist. A heavy, wheatherworn backback slung around her shoulders she walked. She looked worn out, deep shadows beyond her eyes which shone in a determined gold and her posture was straight. She looked feral with her crooked nose and the shoulders that could be the ones of a – rather small – man. Her short hair bound to a simple Topknot, a split lip covered in black inkpaste.

She had to say a farewell and farewells were something Yumi Adachi did not like. But she had made up her mind – in fact her plan had not succeeded and she was giving in for what seemed to be the first time in her life. Her shitty grandmother could look after herself – that old hag had sent her stealing since she was a little child. She never did much to make a living, so the old bitch should sell her own butt now! Her grandmother had begged her to stay but she had told the old woman to go and fuck herself! She had expected Lee to come back but the stupid stormy had not given in! In fact she had been baffled as an expensive looking letter arrived, the courier saying it beeing sent from Republic City, she instantly recognized the accurate letters of her boyfriend. It was then Yumi Adachi went into the cellar to give herself a good cry.

She had not been happy with Lee spending the money to go to republic, in fact she had nealy set him ablaze as he told her – she had feared loosing him more than almost everything and over the past month she was proven right, or so it seemed. In fact he had sent her money, over 150 Yuans and the young woman did just realize that he really wanted to be a cop as much as he wanted to be with her. She had not believed him when he told her first, she even teased him with it on every possible occasion. But now her heart was fluttering a bit and she brimmed with exitement of the letters content. She walked through the streets of shangyang to the only people left she did care for. The burning dragon was something singular in Shangyang – it was the only place were iron fists, Stone Circles and monsoons could meet without smashing their skulls. And all that was just because of The Lady Wei and Takeshi the Tower!

Where they got their money was unknown, as was the real Name of the Lady Wei – one of the most famous beauties in all the lower rings. They had built up a brothel where you could order courtisans not just whores and so they could charge prices that were far higher than those of any other etablissement. In fact many gangers, citizens from the middle and even the upper rings were regularly customes of the Weis and their girls. But the reason Yumi cared about the Lady Wei and her husband was another one. They were decent people, a thing not many in shangyang could say for themselves. The girls got fifty percent, were educated in arts and lore – they even learned writing and reading, along with istruments. Finally Yumi could not remember the last time a woman was beaten up in the burning dragon. But of course the Lady Wei was not into charity, just the most beauiful girls , or expecially powerful benders were taken in – in fact the girls of the burning dragon were as dangerous as the most thugs, for the Tower trained them in martial arts, while The Lady Wei observed the bending training. Yumi was one of the doorgirls and in these two short years she had learned more about firebending then in the rest of her life. The only man working in the burning dragon was Takeshi the Tower himself. He was the barkeeper and the Lady Wei was the soul of the burning dragon. The door of the clean looking brothel, whose pavement was free from any kind of debris was already closed but Yumi strode forward and knocked. It took some time but the door was opened by a young girl. She was a beauty, petite, with flowing black hair, a porcellaine taint and the dark green eyes of nobility. „Yumi?" she asked astonished. „Hadnt you had the early shift?" she asked. „Hey Cui. Yes I had – but I have to speak with the Lady Wei." Yumi spoke with iron in her voice. The girl opened the door and she came in. „She already is in her rooms." Cui said shyly.

„Ok – so I go." She said and went straight to the bar. The floor of the establishment consisted out of polished dark bamali wood – and below that bamali wood the Lady Way resided. She opened the plain visible trapdor and climbed down into the cellar. „Lady Wei – may I come in?" She said while stepping down. She had no time to be polite, her train would depart in less than three hours. She arrived in the Weis Living room, which was more a library than anything else. The books down here were worth a small fortune, as were the old couches, the silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the dull shining grammophone standing in a corner. „Why do you ask when you are already there Crooky." a deep voice boomed. „Am – you are right Sir Takeshi." she answered politely, Takeshi was the only one who was allowed to call nearly all important people in Shangyang by some hilarious nickname. That was because a nickname from him meant that you could consider The Tower your buddy!

The man had been a legend on the streets for decades. He had fought against the firenation – awarded with every decoration you could achieve for bravery in battle, and lateron he avenged his father taking the head of Phoenix King Shilsho, destroying the whole Agni kai chapter of Ba Sing Se with just two friends. The same man who was the only one besides the lords of the stone circles able to wield lava, was also well known to be one of the best bartenders in the whole city. The doorframe darkened as the Tower Wei made his way into the room, his face looked hard, framed by an acutely trimmed grey beard and rich grey locks. His emerald eyes were shining with a gentleness that belied his hulking frame. He was an old man, well into his fifties but nevertheless he had the trained body of his prime. He was indeed a tower, nearly reaching eight feet, weighing way over 250 stone. He ruffled the young womans hair gently. „So Crooky, what leads you hear in the middle of the night." he joked. „Oh – um, I just wanted to thank you and the Lady Wei for everything you have done for me Sir." Yumi spoke, her voice a bit raspier than usual.

The young woman felt uncomfortable, and bowed low, her head hitting the thick carpet on the floor. The huge man seated himself on the couch and chuckled. „And that is the reason you come hier so early?" he asked smiling. „No. I – I will leave Ba Sing Se, that – that stormy Bastard send me the money to go to republic." Yumi beamed despite her rude words. The eyes of the young woman were sparkling. „That really is sweet – reminds me on my courting days." the old man sighed. „And you would be silly to let the boy wait – I have seen how he looks at you crooky. Not many men have that look, at least not many of those prettyfaces." He chuckled letting the scar tissue of his right cheek dance an intwined dance. „So we have a late visitor." the Lady Wei spoke also stepping into the room while igniting the chandelier wir a lazy flick of her wrist. The Lady Wei also was quite the sight to behold, she was a fine aged beauty, maybe in her midforties. Her hair was down to her waist and still of a silky black, while her fair skin was not distracted by wrinkles. Just some crow feet were the signs of her age, while her golden eyes were cold as ice and hot as fire at the same time. She was slim built, but nevertheless an impressing woman.

The Lady Wei looked tiny compared to her husband, but she was taller than six feet. She moved with a predatory grace that was common for talented firebenders, and graciosly slid down next to her husband. „My Lady. I am sorry to disturb you but – Lee has sent me this letter, and enough money to travel to Republic City. I – I really thank you for everything you have done for me and. Could you be so kind and read it for me?" she asked her employee. The older woman raised a manicured eyebrow, then she struck out a rather small hand. „I will if the letter is readable." she spoke with a melodic, warm voice. She reached into her decoletee and pulled out a small throwing knife, cutting open the envelope. She cleared her throat softly, which led her husbend to tenderly clasping her back. „I alsways say you should take a coat when you go outside these days." he said softly. The couple locked eyes, the hard face of the Lady Wei melting into a genuine smile. „I will try to remember Keshi." she purred. Then she started reading the letter.

_Dear Yumi,_

_the arrival in Republic was smooth, and I did manage to find a school at the first day. It was a lucky coincidence they searched a swordstutor. It really is hard to learn all those things, but it all is rather exiting. Somehow I feel like I am the kid I never was, especially physics is great. It seems there is an answer for every question. What is light – why does a sled slide faster at different undergrounds and so much more. I really hope I will see you soon, because then I would truly be happy. I miss you a lot, and surprisingly most in the morning. I now attend the four nations elementary school, do you believe it – Lee Bei Gao in a fancy upperclass school. But now I have done enough bragging, I pray to the spirits that you are allright and get the letter with the yuans inside it. _

_I also have found some friends here – thery are nice kids and somehow I love playing the big brother. In fact one of them actually is my younger halfbrother named Bumi and he is even more into silly jokes than you, not nearly as cute, but sadly twice as cuddly._

The Lady Wei chuckled in amusement while Yumi hung on her lips. Lee missed her as she did, the young woman felt happier than she had for a long time.

_Then there is Lin, a really nice girl that reminds me on your younger self sometimes. I hope you are at least a bit jealous to hear that I have another girl-friend now! The both of them really are nice kiddos though – never tell them I called them kiddos if you want not to peel my remains from one of Lins stonepillars – and in fact they even tried to save me from some thugs. I did handle the thing on my own but the gesture made me fall in love with the guys, though not literally my dragonfly. Furthermore I am on first name base with both the Master Katara and the Concilman Sokka – quite the carrier for a guy from shangyang, right? I even had dinner with Toph Bei Fong once – and was locked up because I followed said swordwielding Concilman through the city._

„What the fuck! I am going to rustle his jimmies if he is telling bullshit!" Yumi exploded. „Young Lady - contenance!" the Lady Wei rose her pale finger and than added. „But really that sounds fucking crazy!" but despite this the Lady Wei read on.

_Sadly the whole city is out of order now. The triple threats and the monsoons are running rampant – some earth nation killer just smashed the head of Yakones wife. And that guy is every bit as obsessed about his woman as street talk says. He even set out some million yuans at cops. The docks and the Dragonflats are a warzone, or at least they were for the last five days. The Stonecircles in Republic are just rotting corpses by now and somehow I have the feeling that this is just the beginning of the Monsoons wrath. But do not worry, I am neither a cop nor do run with some gang, so I suppose I will not get killed. Do me the favor and send a letter one day before you arrive. If you do not I will simply stand at the trainstation from next Thursday on until you arrive. And I will hold it against you Adachi Yumi ! I hope to see you soon, your_

_miserably lovesick Lee Bei Gao_

Yumi had to stifle a dreamy sigh along with a small sniffle. Sometimes Lee could be so cute that she wanted to get all teary about him. But she was no damned sissy! The Lady Wei folded the paper again and slipped it back into the envelope. „I wish you all the luck possible Yumi – I really do. I hope you find your hapiness in Ba Sing Se, and I guess my big guy here does the same." she nudged her huspand gently to wake him from his slumber. „Hmp- yeah whatever you say darling." he mumbled sleepily raising his head from couchs backrest. „Thank you Mylady. It really means something coming from you. And – if you two ever visit Republic City I – err – we would be very happy to call you our guests." Yumi spoke calmly.

The Lady Way gave one of her rare genuine smiles. „I would rather appreciate that, and maybe we will take you by your word Yumi. It seems I have to search another doorgirl now. You are already on the leave?" she asked pointing on the backpack. „Yes I am." Yumi answered. „I will just gather the money for the month – you will need it girl." she spoke with authority. Yumi blushed, she wanted to refuse but nobody did refuse the Lady Wei. „Aww come on crooky – we will not die on that few Yuans." Takeshi Wei teased her. „Yes Sir." she mumbled pouting. The Lady Wei retuned with a small bag, it was made out of fine red silk. „Here Yumi – keep the pouch please." she spoke. „Thank you Mylady." the young woman bowed again.

„And do me a favor Yumi – when we meet next time, if we ever do. Then call me by my real name." she leaned forward smelling of rose petals and whispered in the ear of the gasping young woman. „Call me Wei Azula." she spoke in soft nihongo. Yumi blinked as she desperately tried to keep the tear in her eye, but the little villain still rolled down her cheek. And then the Lady Wei was her usual distant self again. „So, get out – old women need their beautysleep and you have a train to catch." she commanded. „Yes Lady Azula, Sir." Yumi bowed again. To her surprise the Lady Wei also bowed, as did her husband. „May the spritis bless your journey, crooky." the old man spoke. The young woman climbed back into the guestroom, while the Weis were watching her. „I did not knew that you thought of her as a daughter Zula." the old man spoke silent. „Neither did I Keshi, neither did I. I just thought that she was like me back in the days." The Lady Wei chuckled at her own ignorance, a wet sparkle in her eyes.

Two Chappies up again. I hope for some feedback. I know this interlude is not important for the plot bit I simply could not stifle it - i really tried but I fucking LOVED writing it. I just wanted to show that not everyone in Shangyang is a bastard - and well Azula Wei... I do not veryfy that she once was born in nobility do I^^

Greetings In The Hood


	12. The Chairmans Secret

**Chapter nine: The Chairmans secret**

A storm may last seven days, three days to brew, one to blow and three to die – even Yakone could not prove that old proverb wrong! It was the seventht day after the death of his beloved Arja the last fights were noticed. I had walked home the day after the attack on air temple island. When the Avatar stepped from his skybison I stepped into the boat that drove me away unnoticed. I would not see him – I was not sure if I could hold my resolve steady, shaken as I was. I feared this man, but I did not know what it was I feared more – that he would laugh and command the white lotus to arrest me – or that he would welcome a long lost son he maybe did not even know about. As I said Lee Bei Gao was no sappy crap guy and to keep it that way I went home. Yumi would be on her ride now, I just hoped she arrived before the Monsoons were on the roll again. I grew up in Shangyang and such I knew perfectly how gang politics and wars worked. While states went to war in battles gang wars dragged themselves over decades. One day buddy buddy the other one you got a knife in your back for no reason – that alwyas were the rules of the streets.

Furthermore a leader did never back down, Yakone would strike again as soon as the wounds of his men were healed. And this time he would not target the shattered stone circles, he would target the foundations of the United republic itself. It was just to hope that neither the Firenation, nor the earthern kingdoms had any strategic interest in these lands. For if they had now would be the perfect moment to seize them as liberators, not as conquerors. The people of the city were paralyzed in fear, the streetkitchens were low on customers, if they were even manned. The most stores had not opened again if they had something left to sell. Refugees stayed in occupied houses threathening anyone who crossed them. And on top of this stood a force of police that was battered. Half of the famous Republic City metalbending force was in hospital or three feet under the grass. The cops left to do duty were exhausted and needed a break - like the gangs the had kept at bay. And that was the reason why every shitty little streetorphan thought he could thug himself to a rich man in a couple of days. I just sat in the library of the now abandoned school working my ass off for some days.

I could sleep well with a life on my conscience. I had done the right thing – I protected in the end. And protection was the cernel of the whole cop business – and I was glad that I had at least been able to do that much. I had not seen Bumi or Lin again, they stuck close to their families and if I had had one I would have done the same I supposed. It was yesterday the Chief of police had declared the war against Yakone over. She had not the strenght left to threathen the gangs or to swear to bring law and order out on the streets. I was worried about that because if no one took up the action Republic could become a second shangyang in no time. I walked into the city, my blade fastened at my belt. I carried the weapon openly because in the streets cockiness is mostly more important than real courage. My travel had the sole purpose to get myself some food, because yesterday night I had eaten my last stale piece of ricebread. I wore my old clothes looking ragged even for dragonflat standards. Up till now three mean looking kids had mustered me but decided I was not worth the effort. I surely was not.

That was when I noticed the big poster glued on the wall of a house. It showed Chief Bei Fong pointing her oversized Finger at me. „Republic Police Forces need you! Protect and serve." I stared blinking thrice. Then I let out a shout that would have made Bumi jealous. I had my chance, I had it now. I could not picture the Chief taking that course of action, but otherwise – that would be the kind of stuff Sokka initiated right? That guy knew how to work the people, that much I had found out in the short time I knew him. So I just changed my path towards the metalclad building that was the main quarters of the police force. It looked asleep. There were no bustling crowds of people shouting to voice their complaints. There were no officers joking around along a cup of tea or some spring rolls. I stepped in front of the hulking building, I could feel a tight knot in my belly while I started sweating.

What if they did not want to take me in? No - they are so desperate that they glue Chief crancyface on some walls to get guys in. They will take you Lee Bei Gao – they will take you because you were fucking raised for this job I spoke to myself. I climbed up the stairs, an officer eyed me. „Hey Kid – what are ya doing here." he asked me. The man was twice as broad as me. „I saw some frowning lady on a wall Sir – so I decided to joing the police force. Not that I had not in mind to do so anyway." I spoke determined. The Officer locked eyes with me – his were of a deep brown. I did not flinch and after a short time it was the officer who turned his gaze away. „Whatever. Just get the shit beaten out of ya – the combattest still is the same." he muttered and spit between his feet. I just shrugged and walked inside. I saw some other people sitting on the benches in the main hall. About ten guys in different ages. I was one of few wearing a weapon, but all of them looked – hell they looked like cuddly rabbiroos! But sweettalk does half the job right? And so I stepped up to them.

„hey guys. You want to join the force, too?" I asked them. Some of them crincled their noses as they saw my plain clothing. „Jep. And you little guy are here to bring us some coffee?" one of the boys joke. He was more than a head taller than me. I just chuckled. „Fuck no - I am taking my badge today man. But if you want coffee – just fetch one for me, too." I shot back taking a copper Yin out of my pocket. Some people started laughing while the arrogant kid flushed a bit. Then the other men started babbling like little girls. They al were exited – men who wanted so bring law and order I thought. I was sure not all of them had th guts for the job – heck I woud be damned of even the half of that merchants and farmers kids were cut out for this. Just settled myself on the floor and waited. Sometime someone needed to come. And indeed a man did appear – I nearly dropped my jaw when I saw who it was. That was no one but the fucking Avatar. I barely managed to keep my face neutral – I would not mess up the biggest chance of my life for some petty revenge.

The Avatar was tall – really tall. At least six feet five – with a rather muscular body below his flowing orange robes. He wore these silly arrows, too. His eyes were grey, they seemed soft but I knew that there was a coldhearted bastard behind them! There had to be – there simply had to! While the others bowed and started stammering about the great honor to be greeted by the Avatar in person, I could not move my tongue. His beard was of a deep brown, accurately trimmed at fingers length. Avatar Aang was a handsome man – he definitely was. I understood why women fell for him, I did not bow. I would bow to the Chief, even to Sokka – but I would never bow in front of my Father. No matter what I owed him, even if it was life itself. He looked at me and for the short moment our gazes met he looked confused, almost frightened. I had quite the stare on the roll I guessed. Or maybe he just recognized who I was. Well if he did not want to sullen his reputation with the dirt of Shangyang he better kept his mouth shut.

„The honor is mine. Gentlemen – I thank you for the courage you have mustered. In these perilous times not many dare to stand up for the right thing. And I am really grateful that you do. I am full of hope that we can overcome this thread if we all work together to protect our city. Many of you will ask why I am here instead of the Chief of Police. And you are right for asking so, to be blunt. The Chief just turned in after three days of work." the avatar told. I could picture that – Chief Bei Fong did place everything before her health, that much was obvious. I was curious why she had not visited her daughter. Suyin was severely hurt, in fact she was between life an death for a night and it was not sure if she would ever recover fully from the numerous fractions of her ribs, legs and Arms, not to mention the skull itself. What kind of mother could simply go to work as if nothing had happened?

I was disturbed – the day I had seen the Bei Fong family showed me that the Chief was not a good mom, but it also had been obvious that she tried hard. So why the fuck did she not sit on the bedside of her daughter who would most likely be crippled for the rest of her days? „Republic City is in need of officers, but still we can only need men who are able to protect themselves. So each one of you has to pass a physical test before he gets his badge." the avatar smiled kindly. „And even if not all of you pass the test I owe you all my deepest gratitude for the willingness to put your life on the line for the safety of Republic City and its citizens." he finished. The men cheered and whistled – I just clapped my hands twice. The speech was good but I knew what putting a life on the line meant, and it was most definitely nothing to cheer about. Then a man clad in the heavy uniform of the metalbending corps walked up to the Avatar.

„And now I will leave you at the mercy of Captain Shaikan, gentlemen." the avatar bowed low and so did everyone except me. „Recruits. Attention." the Captain snapped. Two young men saluted as if the were serving in the military. I just turned my head, hands dangling down. The captain eyed us. „What the heck." he muttered under his breath as he passed me. He stopped in front of a beardless youth. „Hey boy – how old are you?" he asked the kid poking a finger in his chest. „A – Ah nineteen Sir – yes Sir." he stammered. „Tell your granny milky boy – just go home." he commanded. The boy wanted to shout at the man, but the officers intimidating stare let his shoulders sack. „Yes sir." he mumbled a head as red as an strawtato. Then he shuffled away in defeat. „So anybody else who is a schoolboy?" he asked annoyed. Nobody answered. „Good – than gentlemen – show me what you got." he grinned a wicked grin.

He led us through a maze of corridors I could barely remember – then we were led in a wide inner courtyard. There they had built a rather difficult looking parcour. Why the heck do you need something like this? The whole thing was built upon poles about nine feet above the ground. I was made our of metal, at first you had to cross a plank, which was hanging on nothing but two ropes. That was something not my people managed, I was one of those people, thank the spirits. Afterwards you had to hop from pole to pole in a zickzack, than there was a steel latice that hindered the candidate from stepping onto a solid metalpath. Righ and left to the path stood turnable metalpoles with slim stellcables dangling from the upper ends which had different heights. That would get bloody I had to admit. Another cop was already awaiting us. He looked like he had not slept for a day or two and he most definitely had. He was carrying a wooded bat, there also was the same parcour built in wood, just the lattice and the cables wer left out. My comrade in arms to be swallowed as they saw the test. „So guys – first make the parcour, than we will test your fighting abilities. So fucking forty sqads now!" the Captain yelled. We obeyed but two older men did not manage to make the sqads.

„That was it old two just go into the reserve." the capiain said. The men laughed breathless and patted each others shoulder. „We don not want to quit our jobs Sir – just want to kick some triads around." they explained laughing. „volunteers for the parcour?" the officer had not finished as is stood before him. „Ok – then show us what ya got kid." he said and rose his eyes as I marched to the metalbending parcour. Heck – I wanted to be a real cop , not just some guy sitting in an office doing paperwork. „So we have a metalbender huh – Long – do the spinning." he spoke while I just shrugged. I climbed the ladder which led to the starting platform, while the other people watched me in silence. I slipped out of my straw sandals, setting them aside carefully. The metal was cold under my feet. I readied myself and focussed. I would nee some airreading now. I extended my arms and set my foor vertical to the pank, than I started moving my weight centered in the middle of the plank. I swayed and once I nearly los the balance. „Whoa that guy has got it." somebody said. I was streaked with sweat when I reached the pole. The jumping part was not difficult for somebody who ran on the roofs of shangyang since he was old enough to climb a drainpipe.

The lattice was closely knit – but it had enough space for fingers. Usually a metalbender should tear it apart, demonstrating his power – that was the reason for it being of tempered steel. But i Simply started climbing, my finger hurt and without any doubt i would get all bloody. But I grit my teeth and pulled myself up. „What are ya doing kid?" the Captain asked startled. I could not answer, my biceps and shoulders were burning as I climbed the lattice and juped down on the path. The cables slashed the air, I closed my eyes and could feel the vortexes of twirling air, they were placed very intelligent. You could get through without even touching them. I stood there calmly. „Ok Man – just get down here." some guy yelled. I just started running and dived under the first cable that nearly tore open my bent back. I jumped across the next one that was not murch longer than my arm. I rolled and walked through the last two humming cables one time jumping a pillar and swinging myself over the right one, then simply passing the left one. The recrutes cheered while I let out a happy laugh. I got it – I got the fucking badge. „Jiiiihhaaaaaa." I yelled in glee. The Captain clapped his hands.

„Fine boy – we do rarely get metalbender that skilled. I am proud to welcome you into the forces kid." he spoke. „Ah Sir – there is a little thing." I stated grinning. The man quirked an eyebrow. „I am no metalbender. You do not need that for the parcour" I stated dryly. His eyes bulged. „Holy spirits kid – and I thought that was just something for the guys from the Chairmans fancy sword acedemy." he admitted. I shrugged my shoulders. „I just want to serve this city Sir." I stepped back in row. Some guys clapped my back od punched me in the arm while singing my praise. But that did not spare them from the wooden parcour, the most guys were defeated by the plank – the few who survived it made the parcour without any further effort. No one else dared to try the metalbending parcour, but I had to admit that I would not have been able to do it without my bending. If Sokka could to that too he was beyond awesome. The guys who did not make the parcour were also sent to the reseve, which meant they would just be called in case of emergency. The other four – me and three fine clad young men got the real badges – I never felt prouder in my whole life. My heart jumped in joy.

„So guys, we have to find some armours for you, the girls will measure you. Than you sign in and move in the bunks." the Captain explained. „If that is done you have the day off, than it is regular duty for everyone. Got that." he asked. „Yes Sir." we answered unisono. Then we followed him. I was the first one to get measured, the Captain took care of that. The women were expierienced, they worked fast and even though they made some giggling remarks about the hulking frame of mine my mood could not be dulled. Afterwards I and my new calleagues were led into the chiefs office, which of course was empty. There the Captain opened a drawer of the heavy desk and pulled out a fancy garnished scroll. Many names stood there – the first one being an unreadable skribble that was supposed to mean Toph Bei Fong. There were many crossed names remembering everyone that being a cop was no safe job. Nevertheless the others picked up the metalpen and signed in gracefully curved signs without hesitating for a second. Finally I placed my autograph in the scroll, I wrote small and clean, as I always did.

I grinned like a little kid. „So – Sorry guys but the big ceremony is just postphoned as is the stand in drinking." the Captain spoke with a laugh. „Nah – no problem Sir – as long as postphoned does not mean its never gonna happen!" one of the young men interjected. We shared a short laugh. The guy was earth nation, southern decent, with green eyes, black hair and the dark skin of the southerners. He had the straight nose of the people from Omashu. The second looked very similar to him, and kept close. Maybe they were sibling, or – much more likely – cousins. The third one had some firenation in his veins, being slim and tall with amber eyes that suited his dark skin. The Captain closed the scroll as if he was holding a holy relic, then he stored it away in the plain drawer. „And Captain, where are the bunks?" I asked him with twinkling eyes. Hell yeah – I would get a furnished room – you can imagine that.

„Right around the corner kid. But first some rules people. The bunks are called the bunks because they are just that. Meaning – if you want to fuck your girlfriend do it elsewhere. If you have your pals with ya – leave them outside as you do with your coonies! Got that?" the Captain snarked. Again the two cousins saluted. „Yes Sir." we all answered. „Good. I hope I have not to remind you." he chuckled an ominous chuckle. That sorts of busted my plans, Yumi had to get somewhere to live when she arrived. And the girl would hate my guts for not sharing the bed with her every night. Well – that was something I had to deal with, somehow. Maybe I could talk Lin into hiding her in the Bei Fong Manison. I wanted to bet my ass that they had flats for servants in their giant house. If I was clever maybe I could get that – problem was that the chief was going to hate my guts, but hell I would give that woman a headbutt. Nobody threaths my friends like pieces of garbage! I would give her a good shout about the meaning of the word mother! And I would do it as long as my anger gave me the guts to do it! Than the Captain showed us the bunks.

From the outside they looked like the usual tenements of Republic City. Just the little symbol of the flying boar engraved over the Doorframe showed that they were property of the Bei Fongs. The captain opened the doors and we got in. There was no portier, just a big wardrobelige plank with a lot of keys dangling down. „Take one officers. It is yours." the Man ordered. I simply grabbed the one next to me. It was the number 08, that meant first floor, to the left. The other guys picked the highest floor, I suppose it was number six. „Heck man – that is gonna be a great view." The tall man from the firenation spoke calmly. „If you say so, Nosy." the shorter of the cousins piped. The man rose his eyebrow in feigned disgust. „The pesant may be silent while the noble man speaks." he answered snobby. Jep – nosy was fitting. „Hey – I am nobility man – so fucking cut the crap." I nudged him in the ribs. „Ha?" the Nosy was startled. „Yep – this little guy is from the Bei Gaos. New nobility that bougt the title with soappiles, but nobility." the longer cousin spoke.

„Ey cousins I noticed you are not neighbours. Why?" I asked chuckling. „Cousins. Fuck shorty – we are brothers! And yes I AM the older one!" the smaller one shot back, he still was three spans my superior though. „Oww come on, have some sense of humor Ping." his younger brother bickered. „See - that is the reason why me and Ming are no neighbours anymore!" the older one sighed, and slapped his brothers head. I chuckled. „So then a will claim my bunk. See your tomorrow guys, I have some sappy crap to deal with." I faked a heartily laugh. The cousins seemed to look through it but they kept silent. „Yesss – fuck that girl hard buddy." Ming yelled. Ping was clenching his fist. „Just- just keep that shithole of yours shut Ming." he hissed. „What – a mans gonna do what a mans gonna do. I will most definitely fuck Zuh lees wet - creamy." the younger one teased. „Now you are gonna get it Ming." the older brother shouted and started chasing the younger one who fled laughing. The Captain chuckled about the youthful eagerness they displayed, as did nosy. „They are sharp – despite the cildishness." I said. „Sir – Mr. Nosy." I twinkled as I wend into the corridor. I found my appartment and unlocked the door. It was – beyond my dreams.

The bed had a real matress, I had an own big cupboard, a desk with three Chairs. Even a little liquor cabinett and a porcellaine washing dish! The Oillamps were filled, tapestries hung on the walls and the room was perfectly dry. And it was so big – at least fifteen sqarefeet. I could walk in the room, I really could. I threw myself on the bed, the matress was soft, much too soft – I would get a backache from this. Otherwise I could still worry about this when it was time. Today was my last free afternoon for, the spirits know when. So I decided to put it to a good use. I went outside, the other new officers surely stuck in their new rooms or started moving in. That was the advantage of being poor – you had not to worry about baggage. I just made my way through the city and returned in my, now washed an dried fine robes, wearing the badge casually. It was not my fault that I did not own a police uniform yet.

The badge was the only thing that let me enter the fine neighbourhood of the Bei Fongs. Grim looking men with nasty clubs in their hands patrolled the streets with fucking tame catogators at their sides. I did not want to mess with these people. When I arrived at the big manison no body opened the door, so I deciede it would be a good thing to simply avoid the doors. I looked around and as I was sure that nobody was watching, then I gathered my chi, went into a crouch, raised my arms and pushed. I propelled myself high enough into the air that I could climb over ten feet wall that guarded the Bei Fong estate. I jumped down and rolled over my shoulder, but nevertheless it was most likely that I had been heard. I was in the inner Courtyard, so I just could enter the manison, for the house itself was openly built. As I entered the door I heart distant voices.

„Fuck – let me sleep." a woman demanded slurry. That was the voice of the Chief of police. „Join me but let your fingers on yerself buddy." she rambled mumbling. „Toph – we have to talk. It is important. It – it really is and – and I do not know how to bring it." I heard a sigh. „And she sleeps again... What have you done to your body little badgermole, what have you done." I recognized the voice, even if it sounded strained and kind of hoarse. What the fuck – that was the Councilman – err...Sokka calling the Chief by a fucking pet name! I thought he was married. Ok – THAT was what Bumi meant with the councilman being in an unfortunate welock. But that he and the Chief – I wondered that Lin had not slipped anything. Of course it would be desastrous for their reputation if this little affair came out into the broad daylight.

Oh – I had a handle on that woman now, she would care about her daughters even if it just was to rescue her career. Le Bei Gao would make sure of that in person! Just as I turned on my heels and thought about leaving I hear somebody pick up a heavy object. „What are you scumbag doing in here." Sokka snarled, his voice dangerously low. I turned around and barely dodged the bronzedragon that he swung at my head. „Fuck Sokka – its me man." I yipped and tried to hold my ground as the much heavier man barreled into me. It was a wonder the earth did not come alive around us. The Chief really had to be exhausted to not wake up from this. „Lee – what the heck are you doing here?" he asked wideeyed. „If you just so much as say a word." he threathened me immediately. His eyes displayed anger and a ton of sadness. I blinked. „How can you love a woman who gives a shit about her own fucking daughters!" I hissed furious and grabbed his collar.

„That bitch nearly trapped me, too. But that night on airtemple island showed a lot about the so called family of the avatar. For example that he has not deserved any of his kids and neither has Toph Bei Fong!" I spit out. I kept my voice low. Sokka just broke my grip as if he was playing with a child. „If you wanted to make me pissed kiddo – you got it right!" he growled. „If you think you can threathen my family I will take your life without blinking Lee." I nearly wetted my pants by seeing Sokka Son of Hakoda in his fury. I instantly believed all stories that were told about the savage Wolf of the South. „She does not know about Suyin, and if she did she would have thrown down her job in an instant. But it was no option – not even I can do her job, and that was the reason why Aang kept it secret. My Sister was on his side, too and I did not even know how things were till yesterday night. They just talked about a rough landing, heck i thought it was just some sprained ankle or so!" he fumed, while pushing me against the wall.

I dropped my jaw, while my fury went into another direction. „That bastard. That dirty shitty cowardly bitchy son of a rhinofucking firenationhoe." I started cursing with gusto. „I will fucking kill him – even if this fucker calls himself avatar." my eyes were burning with rage and now it was Sokka who took a step back. „Whoa Lee. What is your problem with Aang, he is a nice and decent guy. He just is idealistic." he asked honestly. „This man made my mother a whore Sokka – that is my fucking problem with him!" I snarled beyond myself, while the Chief stirred in her sleep. That took the watertribewarrior abhack. „What? Aang would never do something like that." he stated blinking. „Are you crazy Lee? Have you taken some drugs or what?" he asked concerned. Damn it, I had blown my cover – totally. And I just had chosen the worst person ever – Sokka would figure out the truth sooner or later. He most definitely would and I could just imagine what would do that to me.

„Ok man – just forget it. I do not want his money, his respect or something like that. I will not even speak with him his familiy or friends again. Just – just let my keep my job. Tell my father I will not embarrass him." I spoke in a bitter tone. Fear clutched my guts, and I did all I could to fight the stinging in my eyes. Now, the day I thought of as one of the most beautiful of my life was turning into one of the worst. „ E – Ey what." he yapped. „Ssshhut the fuck up." the Chief rambled, a stoneslab rising up, separating us from the livingroom. He was still staring at me. „Do – Do you want to say that – that Aang is your – da – dad?" he stuttered. „Ey – do not fucking kid me Sokka. You all know that he fucked Lin Bei Gao, and that her parents threw her out as he left Ba Sing Se twenty years ago." I spoke, my voice trembling. I waved my arm, as sent a light breeze through his hair. He regained his composure, his eyes glinting again.

„No – I did not. And if I had – I swear I would have been there to take care of his mistakes, like I always did. And then I would have grounded that guy." he stated growling. „But heck no – he did not think it was important. How could – could he dare to cross my sister that way." he punched the wall, obviously hurt and disgusted by his friends behavior. I wanted to hug him for that – I tried to calm myself. „Lee – I promise you. I will talk to him and I will set things right." he stated determined. I just turned my head that he could not see my watery eyes. „Heh – really appreciate that but you can not fix a realtionship that did never exist Sokka. Just, forget it." I answered throathy and added with a stronger voice. „I did not have a dad back in Shangyang, now I do not need one anymore." „Why are you crying then kid? Stop fooling yourself." he chuckled „Shut the fuck up man – just shut it." I tried to ramble. My protest was rather weak, maybe because I was really close to being a crybaby. He just patted my shoulder gently.

„Life is a bitch son, do not tell me. I know how it is to wear a mask all day. Hell, I only can see my woman for four fucking days a week. Just because I married a woman my father chose for me, out of political reasons I just understood years later." Sokka sighed, the man looked worn out, far older than in his mid forties. „That is the biggest mistake I did ever make. But, fuck – I did not even know Toph had any interest in me, in her youth she was quite.." he trailed off. „Bitchy, yes I can picture that man. I have to dodge her younger one after all." I answered smiling, I really was relieved that my fears were proven wrong, at least as far as the chief was concerned.

„But seriously Sokka – I will keep my mouth shut about the two of you." I answered honestly. „Thanks Lee. I – I really appreciate that kid. I know we are not married – and we will never be. -But." he stammed. I just chuckled. „What is the deal with that? Just you know if you are married, and I bet you two are more than Mr. Fancy pants Avatar is." I spoke convinced in the dephts of my heart. Sokka frowned. „Thanks for reminding Lee. But now I suppose -Yes we dang well are." the Concilman stated grim.

Note:

Hahaha even I DO some shipping occasionally, and I just could bash out my favourite one. Though it is different from mainstream Tokka stuff. Some of it Lee will see, I am thinking about an Interlude, but I am not sure about it. To something important, the STORY. Yes I finished the gangwar for a while, because gang wars are scrimishes, not large scale battles. Not even Yakone had the resources and the propaganda for that. And the police of course is no superpower either, so keep it low and strike again, which gives ME time, to beat up Lees family problems. And surely you know, if your problems are shoved in your face again and again, sometime you will snap – and that is just what happened...

Greetings In the hood and always remember REVIEWS TO THE REVIEWGOD!


	13. Interlude: a mothers pain

**Interlude: A mothers pain**

She stretched her still sore joints, Bones snapped into their proper place. The blind woman rose from the couch, she noticed the heavy thumping of her lovers heart on the other side of the massive stoneslab. He was striding around like a caged tigerdillo – she wondered what he was dealing with. Sokka always ran around with problems in his mind. She blinked, her eyes were dry – something that bothered her more and more with the growing age. The tiny woman got into a bending stance and tore the slab down with a fluid motion, fuck the flaws in the mosaic floor, she thought. „Hey there snoozles – what is it today? The policeforce, or me overworking again?" she chuckled as if she could make his worries becoming a blind joke. In fact Toph Bei Fong was genuinely worried, but even if she was – there was no way to get all sappy about it. Instead of lighting up a bit Sokka just stared at his toes – that was something he almost never did. In fact she knew just one occasion on which he had eyed his toes that intensely, and that was the day he brought her the necklace she hid under her bed. Her features softened a bit at the pleasant memory, but nevertheless she was worried.

„A – Chrm." he cleared his throath. Could it be that he could not stand things any more? Die he want to finish this relationship that was the most intimate Toph had ever led? „Just spill it snoozles, an – and no fucking excuses." she prepared herself but felt her eyes watering. „Heck – Toph I – it – Suyin." he stammered. Toph answered feeling relieved a bit, she sounded sad. „I know you want a child Sokka but, I am too old for that now I suppose. And believe me I would want Su to be yours not Ushraks." her voice suddenly was soft. „No – no it – it has nothing to do with me. Well – fuck how do I tell this." he pulled on his wolftail like a madman. The earthbender felt a flash of fear searing through her bones. There was almost nothing Sokka feared talking about – he did not even fear talking about her problems, and she had had a lot of them in the past. She gulped heavily, she never was good at this kind of stuff, so she just tried to avoid the babbling. Toph closed the distance between herself an the councilman wrapping herself arount his muscular frame. „Come on – get the shit outta yer head and into my system." she purred while she she started licking her lovers throath passionately. But despite his lower body running rampant beyond her hands, Sokka Son of Hakoda did not move. The woman froze, trying to clear her slightly dizzy head. „Whats it?" she asked with a quavering voice. That was all she needed to say, the Councilman nearly sqashed her in his muscular arms while he started sniffling.

„I – I - shit – I was not there Toph – And and I did not think it was that bad. Really – an – an we had to keep the city up . It would not have – hav – ch – changed a- anythin.." he cried. Toph was startled, she just stroked her lovers back while her mind raced at the speed of a stompeding rhinobull. What could have shaken Sokka up that much? An what had it to do with – her daughter? Tophs heart stopped, she never had fought harder to regain her breath in her whole life. „W – what has Su done?" she croaked. She had failed again , why – why did she mess everything up that came along with Suyin. Why could her younger daughter not avoid bad people, and why had she to be like herself in younger years on top of that? Spirits, was the world not punished enought with one Toph Bei Fong? Sokkas fingers dug deep into the Chiefs muscular shoulders, she nearly whinced. „Th- thhe stonecircles t – took airtemple Island s- some days ago, a and Katara fought and Su – was hurled though a wall..." he croaked. „I – it took all Tara had to just keep her alive." he sniffled. „I – I did not know. Th- they just told me, bout a rough landing." he babbled, while Tophs body did shiver like on its own. „S – spirits. No – no my girly girl." she was hurt, frightened and furious at once. „W – why does this always happen to us." she yelled and tried to beat something up, Sokkas arms were stronger and held her close, that did not hinder the stonnedles spiking throught the walls of her livingroom. „ What have my kids done wrong that they get the shit I dropped. Spirits – why could these fuckers not go after me. These men – where are they." she fumed. „I want to kill those fucking bastards, no man touches my daughters! I will break every bone in their shitty bodies." she cursed.

The Councilman did not know how to handle the crying cursing bundle in his chest, so he did nothing but hold on. After a while Toph stopped yelling in ancient Guangzhu. Sokka had collected himself again. „These men are dead Toph – Katara, just got really mad once." he spoke still shivering at the thought of his crying sister, pleading him to sentece her to jail for bloodbending. „She just blodbended em all." he whispered shocked. Toph just rose her head and tried to lock eyes with him. „I – I have to go there Sokka. I need to see Suyin- I need to thank Tara." her eyes were puffy and the stern voice of the chief of police hoarse and francitc. „Yes – we go. And – and we will deal with that Toph." Sokka soothed while patting her head gently. „I just drive you to the harbour and then I bring some spares with me, right." he said. It were moments like these in which Toph Bei Fong was silent for there were no words she could express her feelings with. She felt not just loved, but cared for and that was something precious to the Chief of police. At the moment she did not have the time for such deep thoughts though, she was plain worried. Her hands were trembling slightly and she nearly jumped into the satomobile in her undergarments.

„Toph – at least wear a morning gown, you will just get sick." Sokka yelled running upstairs to get said clothing. „Well then I am fucking sick – that does not matter if I can see my little girl sooner, get yourself into the fucking car and drive or I will do it myself." she bitched, suddenly furious at her own blindness. She snapped some rather unfriendly remarks going so far as calling Sokka a son of a bitch, an silly watertribe peasant and a pussywhipped girly girl. Finally he jumped down the stairs and hurried to her. „Shut up and get dressed Toph – heavens!" Sokka sounded upset but Chief Beifong had to let him help to get her sash tied. She could not manage it while she imagined the horrible injuries her daughter wore because of her mothers fault. If she had quitted her job - like any good mother would have done - nothing would have happened. The woman bit her bottomlip bloody to muffle a sob that nearly hitched out of her throat.

„Seat yourself." Sokka spoke gently, pushing the little woman into the seat of the satomobile with gentle force. He was startled and just his political instincts kept him working, he had seen more of emotional Bei Fong than anyone else, but shivering, terriefied Bei Fong was something horrible and new to him. He just started the engine, the complex movements relaxing his troubled mind. Then he started to drive like a madman. „Fast – just drive fast Sokka." Toph shouted above the piping noises of the steamcar , which nearly exploded under the steampressure. He just ignored the ranting of his ball and chains and focussed an not getting killed by some street merchants, passants or cornerstones. Finally they arrived at the port where Toph simply occupied the first boat in her view. Sokka did just shrug an jump in too. Reason would not get trough to her and he could understand that quite well. Even if he had a deeper bond with Lin he loved Suyin like - he supposed - would love his own child. In fact he would love to be the one laying in the gypsum bed instead of Suyin, but it could not be helped. Sokka plopped himself into the boat and started rowing, while Toph tried to help him - splashing the water with her oars without any real effect. But the agitation seemed to calm her a little bit.

They arrived at airtemple island as the Chief Bei Fong jumped out of the boat, sprinted over the wooden pear and catapulted herself across the island with the cracking sound of rising earth. Sokka just stared at the destruction he saw in front of him, than he started running, too. She could see her daugher. Poor Suyin was trapped on her back. Maybe forever, tears of guilt streaked the womans face as she moved faster than even she had thought herself capable of, at a speed that matched the one of an oostrich horse. The white lotus guards stormed outside, wearing armour and long spears, but they did recognize Toph bei Fong and let her pass. The woman jumped head first and smashed trough the walls of Avatar Aangs home like a cannonball until she came into the room where Suyin Bei Fong laid. „Spirits Su. P – please, wh- what has happened to you." she started sobbing while touching her startled daughter gentler then she ever had. Just the thought of losing her made her crumble into a helpless heap. Her daugher just whispered disturbed „Mommy?" then she added sniffling „Please do not go away, I am scared." the speaking straining her visibly.

„No – No I will not go away Su. I am there as long as you need me girly girl." The Lady Bei Fong wispered while actually kissing her daughters head over and over. „I am so glad you are alive Suyin. I am – the spirits curse me. I could not have stood it if you or Lin would have died." she sniffled, while she tried to get a hold of herself. Meanwhile the councilman was panting heavily, while he felt a twirling storm approach. He turned and saw – Avatar Aang. His eyes were a glowing white – shining in the power of another world. His face was pure fury, Sokka nearly pissed his pants seeing his brother in law. „You do not dare to touch my family you vile creatures." he boomed with a voice that was not his, but the one of an angry god. „Whoa Aang. Its just Toph." Sokka yelled as a gust of wind sent him sprawling onto the floor. The avatar shot towards his house, disappearing through the hole Toph had torn into the walls. „Avatar - It is just Chief bei Fong." the Lotus guardians yelled on top of their Lungs, but Sokka doubted Aang would hear them.

Toph heard voices from the outside but she did not listen to hem, she traced the familiar lines of her daughters face. Suyin could not stop the crying but neither she nor her mother did care about that. The older womans calloused fingers traced their paths over the delicate cheekbones of the girl that gave many boys sleepless nights. „Sh – Sh. Everything is going to be fine girly girl. We get that done. And the guys who did this to you do not do anything again." Chief Beifong cooed while carefully cuddling with her daugher, something she had not done since Suyin was a four year old. It was just than the Avatar busted through the wall. His face dropped at once, his glow vanished while regret and sadness formen on his face. „I – I could not say it. We all could not risk the city Toph." he spoke hoarse. It was than Toph Bei Fong noticed her friend. She rose her head her eyes bloodshot and puffy. „Just never do it again Twinkles. Promise me I have not to go through this a second time." she spoke, vulnerability open in her voice.

„I – will do everything I can Toph. I - I just can not promise something I can not control." he spoke helplessly, closing the distance between them and patting Chief Bei Fongs head. „You can be proud of these two Toph. They had more guts than anyone else on this island, your daughters are one of a kind - right Su." He smiled a sad smile, while Suyin Bei Fong blushed a bit. „Uncle." she giggled then whincing in pain. „Lin is fishing with Tenzin, it does her good to get her head out of the mud somethimes. Toph - no worry Katara is with them. I fear it will take years until she lets anyone of our kids step down from the island with less than three armed guards on them." he chuckled. „By the way – do you know where this Lee kid lives? He is not in his school cellar anymore and I really own this boy something. You know, he saved my forever girl from some serious mistakes. And he is a good friend of Bumi." the Avatar answered. „No – fucking idea what you are talkin bout Aang. I need some mother daughter time, got that?" Toph answered with a hint of her usual snarkyness. „Yep – I am out- err repairing the island." the mighty avatar stammered retreating though the nonexistent wall.

Note:

Shame on me but XRF analysis is a fucking bitch sometimes. No one in here does know a good method for metacaolinits right? Well and that is the reason why I needed so long for this chappie. I could not stifle the Interlude, sorry. Feel free to quit it. Yes, there are steam powered cars, in fact they were invented in the real world, too. They were quite popular before some crazy german invented the otto- engine. So I got that in my story. Also I am a litty sappy crapper sometimes as you see it, but I promise it will not get heavier. About Toph running crazy, well that is what mothers do when their kids are on the line. And – yes I always thought about Sokka as the more levelheaded of them, in fact he is the most levelheaded of the whole gang , even if he also is a dork! In fact I still have not figured out how much of his dorkyness is self inflicted and how much really is there..


	14. A row of firsts

Chapter nine: A row of firsts

It was before dawn I got up – cleaned myself and stepped out into the silent city, the badge proudly displayed onto my chest. It would be awesome to wear a steelarmour, but I had my doubts about doing it the whole day. Do not get me wrong I am no weakling, not nearly as fragile as the most small people. But neither I am a hulking frame of muscle that lifts twohundred stone like a piece of paper. I call myself nicely honed, even if Yumi would call me a lightweight. Well I am – I admit to my shame that I just could barely defeat my girlfriend in an armwrestling match. I still am not sure if that vile miss adachi did not go easy on me to safe my male pride. I still had not gotten any letter from her, but that was to be expected – I had not given a proper adress after all. But Thursday just was tomorrow so I would find a way, damn it Yumi would simply go and ask the people in school and then – she would know nothing. I had to make some things clear as soon as possible. I was exited on my first day in duty. I can not say I was happy because that would exclude the nervousness that circled through my veins.

I knew what I would be facing – namely the gutters of republic and their inhabitants. Furthermore I could not use my bending, not without shaking the citys fundaments. What would you say if you highes authority in cases of morale and religion had a shameful illegitimat son? Yes, you would go to his house and hurl stones through his windows, that much even I could figure out. And as much as I disliked the idea of dealing with Avatar Aang I had to admit that I did not hate him as much as I did when I arrived in republic city. Nevertheless I wished him a decent beating from the Councilmans side. I walked outside, the morning air was cold, speaking of a harsh winter to come. The air was clear, lively even. I closed my eyes and enjoyed. A wind from northeast was blowing though the steets of the city, I had to resist the urge to circle through it like a laughing child. I just walked to the headquarters, that were not far away. There was not even a guard at this spirits forsworn time. Nobody went out in the eery time between day an night. It was then the spirits were among us – luring us into traps and playing their deceptions. That was how the people spoke, even battlehardened men.

I never believed them, in fact I did not just dare to walk into shrines at this hours – I even enjoyed it. In the dawn the world seemed at peace, it was silent and silence was something you did not find often in a city. I entered the headquarters and searched for somebody to report in to duty. I finally spotted a person who was sleeping at a desk, laden with paperworks. It was a man, among his thirties I noticed with at a closer look. I was unsure if I was to wake him or not, but as it went mostly Lee Bei Gao did ignore his insecurities. „Good morning sir. Officer Bei Gao reports in to duty." I spoke. The man wiped some paper from his desk while he woke uttering odd noises. „What?" he blinked, smelling after sweat, and fried onions. „I report to duty Sir. Which district – which partner?" I asked him. „Huh – are you a rookie or what kiddo?" he asked as he spotted my badge. „Fuck – a real officer." he yipped. I just raised my eyebrow. „I do not know whats up with this real officer crap, but I have no fucking idea where to start my patrol. So in spirits name my dear sir – say me what to do." I rambled. Jeez, if you were not cut out for all nighters you should not do them, it was that simple! „Uh – yeah. Um, dragon flats – you could start in the dragon flats kid." he was kind of absent – chuckling at a joke just he understood.

I had expected to be thrown into the for learning how to swim, but the dragon flats seemed a bit heavy for the first day. Lee Bei Gao gets the job done – and so I would do the dragonflats. „So I am off sir." I stated, saluting mockingly. I already wore my sword so I saw no point in asking the man for more weaponry. The dragonflats were located in the new east district of republic city that has been erected without the councils or the avatars consent. I just started walking becaue I did not know how to drive a satomobile, in case these machines were for everyday use. I highly doubted that. „Hey shorty. Where ya goin." a bloke yelled. I turned at my heels and noticed Ping and Ming. „Jo cousins. Let go and have some fun in the dragonflats." I yelled back, crossing my arms before the chest and tapping my ellbow. „Eh – what shorty. You are kiddin right? That is triad land." the yelped. „Jep boys. But we were ordered there and like hell we are going to ignore that." I commanded. The cousins saluted, their dad simply had to be a military man, hadnt he. „Jeez relax Lee." Ping whined. Ming just shrugged and started walking.

The boys wore the brown Suits typical for civiliar officers. They had swords on their hips, fine long blades that might have been hammered in the great forges of Omashu. The Hood started getting ugglier the buildings taller and the strees dirtier. The people watched us with awe and distrust, they were poor – rugged appearances. The kind of people that stole the used pants off your butt. We patrolled the dragonflats and started seeing the destruction the gangwar had already caused. The streets were torn up, buildings half crumbled. It did not seem that we would be contacted for some kind of trouble. Usually the people here went to the ganger who controlled the blocks if they had a misunderstanding. I eyed the streets cautiously and noticed a little boy who hurried away with a speed that was astonishing. I wanted to bet that the little kid reported us to the local thugs, and that would mean trouble.

The bounty on cops still was out if I remembered right. I asked myself what Yakone wanted to achieve with that silly move. The most cops just kept peace in the streets and the guys who usually walked the dragonflats were often corrupted assholes who took the bribes with gusto. Creating chaos seemed to be his focus, but the guy simply had to know that it would be only a matter of time until the united navy come here and simply wiped out the remains of republic city if he overdid it. I just prayed he would not overdo it. We rounded a corner, the cousins looked around and were alert, despite the silly jokes Ming spewed with every second breath. It did not take long as some gangers showed up. They were rather rugged, clad in heavy leather trousers, it all was dyed a deep blue, their chest adorned with a red moon crescent. Red monsoos, it smelled like trouble. They swaggered with the cockiness of the superior, in fact they most definitely were our betters. Six well armed men, possibly even waterbenders – that was nothing to play with. „Just tug the tail guys." I spoke silend and wanted to turn. „Aww come on shorty, those guys will not try us, we are cops man. And they know there are twenty more to come." Ming snarked.

I just shood my head. „There are thousand yuans for each of our heads Ming."I sighed. The cousins were hesitating. The thugs moved efficient, typical streetgang tactics, surround and stike in the pack. They were grining. „Hey kids – you picked the wrong hood eh." A man chuckled in amusement, wielding his battleaxe. „Look Shu, some fresh coppers, whaddaya think? Give em the proper welcome treatment." he jelled. Two men drew their swords. They started playing with their weapons. „Do not even grip your swords." I hissed, the cousins were gulping. „I am really looking forward to this dear sir." I answered standing as tall as possible. Even if I wanted to run, and sweat started forming on my brow. I stood there relaxed and much to my surprise Ping even managed a yawn, the guy had nerves of steel. His younger brother just tripped around but he kept his hands away from the handle. „See Teng. Now they take schoolboys. Geez these cops are as dirty fuckers as we are." the oldest of the man joked, golden teeth blinking in the sun of the morning. They slowly closed the circle. I just seized the men, hoping some would be weaker, but the guys were expierienced, they moved fluid. „Suppose we chose the wrong badge boys." I shrugged and spit on the floor. „So – why not make an arrangement. Lets say we bring you three other heads and may keep ours." I spoke, it was really hard to keep my voice from quavering. „Nice try kiddo, nice try." the Man with the battleaxe spoke. „But I had a hangover dudes, so just get the job done." he sighed. „Give us the badges and fuck off." he spoke.

Badges were worth as much as heads, that was true. Without them we were no cops any more and I could not imagine that Yakone did collect rotting heads. The badges just did fine. I was silent for a sacond. They would not get my badge, not that easily, I just had to break through. „Come on shorty, just give em the fucking badges." Ming threw his badge over and started running. The men laughed and let him pass. „Yeah run for yer life prissy." Some guy yelled after Ming. Nodded towards Ping, Ping nodded back. „Dang – they were so shiny." he stated, the gangers started to chuckle. „You have guts man. If the grass is grown over the stuff, go and ask for Kanto the Knuckle." one guy laughed. „Give him greetings from the Rockfist Huang." I answered. Fuck – that was my salvation. This Kanto was the cousin of Huang, and quite the high number in the opiumtrade here in Republic. If he still was in business of course. „Ha – a prissy like you know Huang?" Shu asked. „Yeah – even went in the ring together. Gave me some black eyes though." I answered chuckling deep.

Ping was eyeing me as if I just told something about flying badgermoles. „Now you get the badge, Huang can go and fuck himself with his inside man. I am outta this." I blurted, sounding genuinely pissed. I just walked to the guys an threw my badge way over their heads. They realxed, the grip around their weapons weakening, I just played a tough guy who tried to save his hurt dignity, something they all did understand quite well. But I was acting – that they did not suspect. „draw!" I yelled unsheathing my blade, I moved fast . Swaying tree, followed by quick bodycheck and the guy with his bat was down, I ran while steel met cobblestones besides me. Something broke, it sounded like rocks, than ping was behind me. The guy was fast holding his still sheathed blade with bouth hands. I looked out for my badge and picked it up runing while an Iceshard nearly pierced my upper arm. „Fuck, this crap." I yelled, and springed rounding some corners, the badge cramped in my hands. The thugs ran after us for a short distance, then they started to curse us in Inuktikut. We ran until we were exhausted and cowered behind some bins to regain our breath. Ming was nowhere to be seen. „Geez. You have nerves Ping." I admitted. Ping chuckled.

„I was scared as hell man – but losing your head does not solve a problem, Ask my old man." he answered. „True, your bro will get out of the flats without any problems I guess, but there is nothing with career." I stated. „Yeah – I am happy with that. Ming always was a gentle guy – I do not suppose he could handle a job that rough." I just shrugged, nobody could know what he could handle before he tried. „Maybe you are right. You used the same opening?" I asked him. „Heh – fuck you shorty, I can bust some forty year old geezer dude. Heck I am an earthbender man." he bragged. „Though no fancy metalbending here." He answered. I was surprised, pleasantly surprised. „Cool man. That may solve some future problems." I stated while I controlled my panting with all the discipline I could muster. After some time I got up. „And now back to duty. Hope that there are not more assholes like these around." I sighed. „After seven days of war these guys still were not wounded." I stated thoughtfully. And that was the reason I had been that cocky I now observed. My guts had told me that they were not as bad as they looked, and they had been right.

„Guess they are a bunch of cowards. Just ask myself how they got the monsoon sign." Ping asked stoking his black mustache. „The monsoons have their dealers, too. And those guys have no work these days." I estimated. Ping eyed me. „Ey shorty. You know a lot of this triad stuff right? You ran with those guys as a kid or what?" he asked me. His emerald eyes were quick, of course I could not play him forever. „Not really. I just grew up in shangyang man. So gang potitics is second nature for me, your a soldierboy right?" I asked. Ping laughed. „Heck yeah – dad is Colonel with badgermole companiy three. I had no interest in playing soldier for live, so I moved out with little Ming. Just came into the city some months ago." he told me. „Aimed at a probending career, but – too old to start proper training." he sighed. I did not understand what that meant. „Whats with that shit Ping. You are not even in your prime." I aked him.

„Well – probending is not something you can learn easily. It is a hard sport and it is different from bending on the streets. I - well if you were a bender you would get me." Ping shrugged stumbling fitting words. I got him, but of course I did just shrug. The difficult thing about probending were the rules that had to be in your bones, and on top of that you had to display power without actual entering the fight. It was a sport after all, so you could not just go all out, you always had to keep control, even if you got beaten up quite badly. We just strolled through a backalley. „Hm -you think we arrest someone today?" Ping asked. I highly doubted that. Even though the most gangers of Republic were battered and curing their injuries the ones that remained on the streets could handle two cops on their own. Otherwise, it seemed that the dragonflats were not half as bad as shangyang and so I maybe was giving the gangs too much credit.

But better careful than dead, right? So we continued our patrol, also in search of Ming. The taller one of the brothers stayed lost, I figured him running back into the bunks, or the main quarters to get some backup. Of course he would get none but that was written onto another sheet right? I was just then we saw two kids that were carrying a heavy save onto a stretcher. This stretcher was dyed a deep red, which meant it was property of the united forces. No – this stuff the boys had not just found on the road. „Look at this Ping." I grinned. And Much to my surprise Ping did,too. „Time to make an appearance." He stated and started running. The thugs now did see us and of course they also noticed the treacherous blinking of our badges. „Oh shit – cops." the on of the youths yelled. „Honsho – Honsho, get the cousins outta their beds." he yelled while the other guy was darting away with long strides. „Get the slow one." Ping yelled as he jumped over the safe, sprinting after the running youth.

I ran, focussing myself on the slower boy. He was the heavier one. He did not even think about putting up resistance, he was running for dear life. I gained my ground and just grabbed his swinging arm, dug in my feet and let go, I staggered back three steps. Heavy the boy clased with the cobblestones, hitting the earth face first. He yelled but started to scramble. „Hands behind your head." I yelled. The teen obeyed my command with shivering motions. Well – I had a sword in my hands and the kid could hear I would dare to use it. So he just put up with being arrested while Ping was still chasing his victim. He was fast, but the kid was faster. He would not get Honsho, not if there was no miracle. Then he did something I had never seen. He drew his sword, flung back his right arm and – threw the fucking scabbard. The heavy brass of its tip hitting the boy at the back of his head with a loud thud. The kid was out could and hit the floor a lot harder than my boy. „Seems your cousins ar noshows right." I stated grinning.

„An now get up boy, and if you try something I will pierce your kidneys." I threathened the poor boy who actually was wetting himself. „S Sorry Officer, w- we just found the thing. Me and my bro. Relly we didnt do nothing man." he babbled his hands still crossed behind his head. „Tell the judge boy, that is not my business." I answered a bit less harsh. It was quite believable that these poor boys had not stolen the safe, maybe they were just transporting it - but either way some time in jail would be much better for their health then the report to their bosses. „And now – you are carrying that stretcher to the main quarters." I stated dryly. The safe was stolen from some rich guy, I was sure he had more then enough money left. The hospital on the other hand was short on stretchers. „What." the boy asked me disturbed wiping the blood from his nose. „Yep man – you bring the stretcher to the hospital. Nobody needs a fucking safe." I stated superior. „And by the way kiddo, I could imagine your boss would be rather pissed if this little thingy got lost right." I lowered my voice. „Th – thank you sir."

the guy bowed, hands still behind his head. I was just protecting his family from some bastards, he should not make such a fuss about it. „So lets go." the kid grabbed the stretcher on which his staggering younger brother was laid. Ping helped to carry the stretcher, while I made the security man. „That comes from throwing scabbards. Idiot." I rambled with gusto, really pleased about my first arrest. „Ow come on you are just jealous at my aim." Pin bickered back. While we had our little banter the two boys did hang their heads. It took us a wile to get out the dragonflats and these two kids being quite the small fries, were not rescued from the police. But I admit we had to change our path twice because there were some drunkards on the streets, throwing rocks at tied up rabbaroos and doing other kind of – yeah – drunkard stuff. In the meantime my stomach had gotten empty and started grumbling. Even if I was used to an empty stomach I did not like the feeling of it and was searching for a decent noodlery. Ping had not carried the stretcher for more then a mile. So the younger boy, wearing a prominent gash on his forehad had to walk. His brother helped but still we had waster half a day up till now. No impressive feat for my first day in police forces, if you ask me. Finally the main quarters were reached. We just went up with our captives, who did squirm a bit as they entered the tall building.

„Hey Sir. We are back now. Where to but these kids? We found them carrying a stolen safe directly under our noses. The thing was to heavy to bring here, sadly." I yeled across the main hall. The officer got up and muttered something in his mustache – I wanted to bet it had something do do with rookies. „Ok rookies. Just this one time, than you handle this kind of stuff yourself, got that." He sounded annoyed. Well – office work surely was annoying, I mused. „Yes Sir." Ping answered for me. The Sir was definitely working, the guy huffed his chest a bit and cleared his throat. „Ok boys. Here are the papers. You fill in the crime here. Names down there, the rest is the scrivs job – got me?" he spoke. „Oh – and sign on the bottom of course." he added. He handed us two papers, than we started writing, while he led the two brothers to their cell. He was of course swinging his bat while doing so. Ping was fast, he finished his paper before I could write the word theft – just how did he do this. „What?" I asked astonished. „Ey – the only guys who have to do more paperworks than cops are officers, what do you think my dad did in his vacation. Right – he trained with his little maggots." Ping rambled.

I felt relieved that I was not the only one who had an asshole as a father. I just snorted. „Suits you well now." I stated. He nodded grim and waited while I was finishing my report. You could not really call it a report but I suppose nobody did write a report at the moment. We had to wait for a while and to shorten the time I asked Ping if he could explain pro bending to me. Of course he did with much gusto. He threw around with so much examples and rules that my head was dizzy in a few minutes. But Ping did not care, he babbled on and on, relating to some famous players I had not even heard off. „And yeah man- that is a tripple nooktook." I blinked. „Aha." I managed to croak disturbed. „Eh Lee – did you even listen?" he asked. „Err – well. You were a bit fast." I admitted. „So why there are three zones again?" I asked him. He just blinked and started babbling again. This Time I managed to understand the big concept of the game, which was startingly simple. Finally I was spared any more of Probending, because the officer returned. „You are done. Well that is good for I could need some dumplings." he stated. „Go fetch some rookies." he chuckled. Ping looked troubled it seemed he wanted to carry favor with some officers who knew their job. Not that I could blame him for that, but I would most definitely not do something like that. If people saw you were weak once they exploited the soft spot until you had to get uggly to shake them off. „Yeah we are off for dumplings, I would not mind if you accompany us." I answered politely. The officer frowned a little. „No. I can not leave, I have got work to do." he answered and strode back to his desk. „Come on Ping. Lets get some dumplings." I shrugged. Ping followed me. „Would it not be better if we had brought him some? I mean, the guy could really help us to blend in, you know there are always rituals in such organizations." he hushed. „Maybe. These guys can stick to their stuff as I do to mine." I answered a bit snarkier than I had planned.

Note: Well officers are no supermen right? But do not worry Lee has stuff to deal with besides regular duty. In fact he will have some family fun next time. Uncle Sokka could not keep his mouth shut... I will love writing this. So till next time, any feedback though? Greetings in the hood


	15. Interlude: Furious Soldierboy

**Interlude: Furious Soldierboy**

The Chairman was still a bit worried but now the worst part was over. It still amazed him how strong Toph was, if he imagined his sister on her part. Katara would be devastated but now, just five hours after seeing her injured daughter his balls and chain was drinking tea with Suyin, not bawling her eyes out. He had been thrown out of the room after two hours – little Su needed a washing. Of course just the younger Beifong had squirmed that he might leave. Toph was rather natural about her body, almost too natural if one asked Sokka. Sure sleeping naked was tradition in the Watertribes, as was the usage of one big blanket for the whole family – but sitting in the garden without clothes? While the gardener was working? That was not apropriate for Sokka son of Hakoda.

He waited and after what seemed a little while – in which he studied an article about the newly invented satomotor – the door opened and the chief of police reappeared. She still had puffy eyes but she was cracking a smile again. „Geez , why the heck is that girl prude as her granny." she chuckled, but there was a hint of sadness around her mouth. Sokka always eyed his lovers mouth for her eyes were dead as marbles. „No need to built the walls of Ba Sing Se now Toph." he anwered with the softest tone he could muster. She just anwered with a deep sigh. „It could be worse you are right snoozles. But still it hurts to see her that way, but nothing besides praying will help right?" she asked and clung to the councilman. „Don t say that to my sister, or I will get the lecture of my lifetime." he answered.

„Well – you deserve a lot of lectures Sokka." she stated dryly. „Hey that is not fair – always against me." he whined, which earned him a familiar punch. „Yeah keep telling yourself that." she rambled. Sokka was delighted, she really seemed to feel better without working round the clock. „If you say so." he sighed. „But sorry to spoil your happiness Toph. I – uhm, I need your advice. Because – eh – well you are the most strongheaded person I know." he stated. Toph frowned. „Watch ya mouth meathead." she snarked. „I was kidding Toph, but I really need your council, because I never had much of family problems so..." I kept silent. The Chief of police suddenly was concerned and started getting all touchy feely. „What happened between you and Katara Sokka. I knew you had bad dreams the last week, but – whatever it is. We can talk about it, or – you can talk about it and I listen. Or is your wife making trouble again?" she asked while looking at his head. „You are sweet when you worry badgermole, but...Au." he yelped. „Do not fucking pet – name me Sokka." Toph bei Fong jabbed the Concilmans ribs. He recovered quickly.

„Ok – not the b word anymore, promise." he rose his hand. „But it has nothing to do with me. But yeah it is about Katara." he pinched his nose. „Huh? And where is the problem then? If you have nothing to do with it. Sugarqueen is as bubbly as ever, so where is the problem Sokka?" Toph was disturbed. „Well – the point is. I do not know if, if i really can live with killing my sisters marriage." Sokka spoke gravely. Tophs jaw dropped. „Come again?" she asked wideeyed. Sokka looked worried and stricken he was indeed. On the one hand he wanted Lee to reunite with his family. The boy deserved it, and even though the kid would never admit it – he did long for his father. On the other hand there was Katara – maybe not even knowing of her husbands escapades. Surely they had broken their betrothal twentytwo years ago Katara pregnant an all. Sokka had been furious about it.

But it had been his sisters fault – she had done nothing but yelling and and blaming Aang for everything that did not go as planned, she really had been a bitch – that coming from Sokka did truly mean something. So after some time Aang had stormed off into the earthern kingdoms. But after a bit more then a year he returned and the two of them somehow patched their relationship up and became this dreamy family they were today.

And he would tear all that apart because he wanted to patch up something that , as Lee had said correctly, had never been there. „Spill it big guy." Toph insisted. Her voice now had iron in it. „Well – just if you promise me not to give anyone a beating before I do, ok." Sokka spoke. The woman at his side was silent, crossing her arms and frowning. „Why should I make such promises Sokka. They are bullshit." she griped. The Concilman scratched his arm before he could surpress the urge. „Do you trust me Toph? This promise really is important to me. You know I hate having secrects between the two of us." he pleaded. „Ah – I suppose you are making the puppyeyes again. Well – fuck that they even work for blind ones. I keep myself at bay Sokka. I promise." she spoke feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sokkas chest swelled, he still marvelled how he had managed it to smoothen one of the hardiest rocks of the earthern kingdoms.

„Thanks. I owe you big time. Maybe I will use the ropes tonight." he chuckled devious. „Sokka – if anyone would hear you." Toph giggled and stamped her bare foot onto the earth just to make sure. „I will call you an that offer some time snoozles, sure as hell I will." she stated. „But now let us get over with this talking nonsense." the Chief of police tilted her head to the side, looking as close to cute as was possible for her wheathered face. „Ok – I will keep it short Toph. You know when you shut me out right?" he begun. Tophs face dropped a bit. „Yeah – sorry bout that. But I was quite fucked Sokka. Well not litterally but still – three days of work are nothing for sissygirls right." she justified herself. „Yes – and do not believe you are getting away with that one – I just wait for my time to strike girl." the Chairman stated gravely. „Pah – you could never wait Sokka." Toph bantered back. „As it is. I just noticed someone in your house and so I grabbed a statue and went to smash the crook in the face. Well – that crook was Lee." he spoke. He could see Tophs wheels had started spinning, he really was eager to know if she figured it out herself. „And he was quite determined to give you a good beating Toph." The councilman stated.

„Heh – why that? I was really nice towards that kid, in fact I thought he liked me." Toph was startled. „Well – that was part of him being that furious I guess. He just wanted to rustle you nonexistant jimmies for letting your doughter alone. The guy was here in the end, but heck – I do not know how he knew that you were at work. You said you just did the deskjob." Sokka eyes his girlfriend hardly. „I was – dang I really was Sokka, no lying here." she waved her hands „Ask Cuifen if you want." she stated. „But anyway – well. I got a bit pissed about that and – ah kind of threathened the kid." he explained scratching his head, he was was quite nervous. Toph chuckled. „It is sweet when you start growling Sokka, and you know I appreciate that very much." she answered honestly while she plopped hersof donw on the ground. „You know how to break a mans pride Toph. I still wonder how you got me back the day." he tried to joke, for the Councilman did not like family issues.

Toph kept silent, and that was the sign that he had to spill if he did not want a real quarrel with her. „And I just said that you did not know about it – explained why they kept it secret. And really Toph the kid just blow the lid. I swear he looked as if he actually wanted to kill one that moment." he said worried. „Sounds like me his age Sokka." Toph responded quitly. „You know not how many guys I beat up because they wanted a piece more than a quick one in the bathroom." she anwered with a sad smile on her face. The councilman shrugged. „That is not important." he spoke calmy, for first is was not and second he did know – even though Toph would never know she spilled that little secret in a drunken stupor. „Yeah but he was all furious at Aang – and so I asked him and the kid just said that he hates his guts for making his mom a whore. Well – he is a fucking airbender, so I believe him when he says he is Aangs son." Sokka spoke silent. „What the FUCK!" Toph yelled. „Oww twinkles you gonna get you little ass whipped." she stated jumping to der feet in one fluid motion. Sokka just grabbed her wrist. „The promise." he replied. The woman just punched the air. „you dirty old trickster." she griped. „And I shall say nothing or what? heck – I – I am just – shocked." she admitted.

„Aang of all people should abandon his kid?" the chief of police was astonished. „Yeah – that is what does not want in my head, too. We are talking about the man who actually enjoys wiping shit off babyasses Toph." Sokka answered desperate. He really had no idea what could be going on with his friend. „He could have paid if he did not want Katara to know. But he could have done something – just letting your son grow up in Shangyang is a crime Toph. It is nothing different. Or – or fuck that , he could just have told me. Dang that man does know how envious I am at him." he griped. Toph sighed deeply. „I know Sokka. And I am sorry that you have no son. I really am. But heavens, we all get our share of beatings." she answered.

„Yeah – we all do. And do not ever think I am unhappy because of that girl – it is my fault after all." he laughed. „But yeah - Lee said I should keep my mouth shut, but I will not. The kid has deserved a chance. And furthermore the guy was tearing up." Sokka answered dryly. „And you have considered the fact that you could destroy the whole family with that Sokka?" Toph asked. „I do not know? Chrm... Maybe you could find out if Katara does know about Aangs affair with Lin Bei Gao." he tugged on his goatee. Toph was deep in thought. „I could manage this. You just should avoid me for a week or two." she stated. „What that for? I do not want to." Sokka blurted. „Silly you – that I can have a drepressed - I do not know how to win him back talk with Sugarqueen." she answered. „And do not think I am a fan of my own idea." she added with a smaller voice. „And the people are calling me the trickster – if they just knew." he chuckled.

„You know that awesomeness is hereditary in the Beifong line." she piped up. „Sadly." Sokka agreed, which earned him a quick punch. He did not notice it becaus he had to figure out how he could get Lee onto the island without drugging, or beating the kid half death. It was then Sokka, son of Hakoda had an idea. After visiting Lee he would simply invite him home, together with Aang and his family, who should arive a bit later. He just had to get his wife out of house, but he was sure he could manage that. The woman had never loved him, so they both could not stand each other, his relationship with the chief had even killed the fragile friendship they had developed over the years. He could not blame his wife for worrying about her reputation, in fact he did too. So his plans had to wait, but still, if he got Aang alone he would give him a good talk, by all spirits he would. That of course was nothing you could force, the Avatar had even more people on his ass than Sokka. And he sometimes got the better of all the people who wanted things from him.

The Councilman had waited for hours, he had sparred with his nephew – discussed the paintings of Irinq Arlacksson with Lin and emptied two cans of Jasmine- tea until Aang finally had finished the lessons of his air alcolytes. Now the orange robes floated the gardens and Sokka hurried into the teaching room, the biggest rom in the whole building. It was round and more than 20 feet high, framed by heay colums what carried the round dome. There the Avatar stood. „Hey Sokka, what leads the hardest working man of Republic here in broad daylight." Aang teased him, a goofy grins spread across his face. And this man should be able to shatter a woman in such an uggly way? Sokka could not imagine this kind of stuff. „Hey Aang." he felt hot rage flare up in his guts. But that did not change the facts, even if he did not know of her pregnancy – nobody betrayed his sister, not without getting the beating of a lifetime. Sokka fought his urge to tackle the avatar.

„Something wrong Sokka? You look like you had eaten sweet prunes." Aang asked concerned. „No this is not about sweet punes Aang. This is about very serious stuff." he barked, wondering about the calmness he displayed. Aang blinked, the smile suddenly vanishing from his youthful face. „Have the monsoons start fighting again?" he asked worry evindent in his grey eyes. They were Lees eyes, even though there was not half the steel in them. „No Aang – I am talking about your happy time in Ba Sing Se. Did you ever waste a fucking thought at my sister, or at least at your daughter." Sokka hissed, venom dripping in his voice. The Avatar staggered back as if he had hit an invisible brickwall. His eyes were bulging. „Why had Katara told you now?" he asked. Sokka had balled his fist but he forgot to use them. His sister knew all of this? She knew what her husband had done and was ok with it? She even had the nerve to invite Lee onto the island?

Sokka Son of Hakoda was deeply hurt. „W- no – you are lying Aang. You are lying. Katara would never do something so heineous – I - I am disgusted from you. You could not spare twohundred yuan each month. Not even two hundred fucking yuans for a son!" he yelled in his fury and grabbed the avatar at his robes. Aang was just dazzled. „ Twohundred yuan for my son Sokka?" a mighty gush of wind threw the councilman away, the Avatar made a firm step , rose his hands and the councilman found himself engulfed in stone up to his chin. „You need to calm yourself old friend. And Bumi gets more then twohundred yuan each month, you should know that by now." Aang explained. „And as his father it is my descision how much money I give him." he stated. „It is not Bumi we are talking about Aang." Sokka growled while he tried to break free with all his might.

It was a wasted effort of course. Now Aang stood there and laughed heartily. „Which little girl has told you that she has a kid of..." he trailed off. Suddenly the avatar became white as a sheet of paper and his hands started shaking. „N – No – you cant mean Lin. How do you even know that we had an affair – how do you even know the Bei Gaos? B – But that was over twenty years ago." he stammered. „And I have heard nothing from her since I left Ba Sing Se." Aang babbled. „Katara always wanted to get to know her – just to understand, you know Sokka?" Sokka did not understand, he was totally confused. Katara wanted to know the woman with whom her husband cheated her? To – understand him? What kind of sick joke was that? „You are fucking kidding me?" Sokka yelled. It was then the Avatar noticed the silhouette standing in the doorframe.

It was nobody else then Bumi, the plain shock evident on his face. He was crying without even noticing it. „I – I hate you all." Fuck you dad – fuck you. How could you all ly to us!" he croaked and then hurried away. Aang went after his son. „Bumi, please wait." the Avatar. „We can talk about it – I I did not know." he pleaded propelling himself forward with might Airblasts the threw Dust in the councilmans face. He reache his upset son and touched his shoulder. „Do not fucking touch me." Bumi cried lashing out and striking his fater down with a forceful uppercut. The Avatar went down, blood spilling out of his mouth. He was dizzy. Bumi looked down, tears streaming out of his eyes. „Do not dare to say me what is best for me. I will join the forces – the sooner I get your pitiful ass out of my eyes the better." he hissed and ran further into the house. Aang did take some time to clear his head, then he hunched there and started crying, cursing in a strange sounding language, while heavy sobs made his shoulders shiver.

Councilman Sokka could barely breath, he messed everything up. He had to fix this somehow, even if he was proud of Bumi finally telling his father what he wanted to do with his life. But they had to work this out somehow. He really hoped that it was just Bumis rash nature that said he hated his family. Sokka would never be able to forgive himself if he had torn his nephew away from his parents. „Damn the spirits." the Councilman jelled nearly tearing his muscles apart, while he tried to break free. „Toph – get me out. TOOOOPHHHH." he yelled for his lover, just to remember she was into town with Lin. Damn it, why did they had to get Suyin her stuffed platypus bear! Sokka started rambling again. „Aang, get me out man. The kid is just furious. Man you know what a sharp tongue lil Boomer has." he tried to console the devastated man who just continued to sniffle. „Are you happy now Sokka. Who has gained something from it." he sobbed.

Note:

Yes – I love making my characters suffer. But really, did anyone believe Aang could be such an asshole? Nope – I could not. But it seems Lin Bei Gao had her pride, even though her son does not know this. And finally nobody is happy about this little secret, but seriously. Would you tell everyone in you family you cheated? I suppose it speaks for itselft that Katara knows it right? So any suggestions?


	16. A stroll into the dragons den

**Chapter ten: A stroll in the dragons den**

„Eh Lee – hurry up with this shit. We gotta job to do shorty." Ping whined. He had found his brother packing, Ming would return home. The younger one of the cousins was rather embarrassed of what he thought was cowardice. In fact it had been plain common sense. You simply do not face off one against two without knowing what kind of fighters you have at your side. And screaming and yelling while you fought was perfectly normal in the and. That was just how shit was done, and I was no exception in that. All this hero bullshit belongs into storybooks or into a madhouse. Because just mad people have no fear to die, at least that was my opinion.

And tugging your tail had been an legitimate option for there had been nobody in eminent danger. Nevertheless my ego was bruised, even if i cut one of the guys down. It had been two days now since my first day and the job had been rather cool. Mostly we talked with people, and got money out of merchants who had no licence and stuff. But off course we had our share of arrests, seven in fact. That was twice the usual share, as we soon found out. I sipped at my tea, it was strong Olong. I still wondered how the older officers managed it to keep down two pots of this stuff, without jumping around like little children. But I was tired now. We both had worked a full shift, or so to speak twelfe hours. It was a relaxing work, compared to my time in school. I had to show up there some time, to say a proper farewell. I just opened the clips of my bracer, wearing fourty stone of steel was quite tiring. On the other hand – even if my body was sore, I could feel my muscles swell and that filled me with a silent pride. „Yeah man – here I am." I stated while I fastened my sash, after piling the armour neatly into my locker.

„Dang man, what kind of a sissy needs that much time for makeup. Have you brushed your fancy hair or what?" Ping griped. I just chuckled. „That is the sound of envy Ping. Just cut it." I stated. „So – what kind of job do we have to do?" I asked him with an annoyed frown plastered over my face. „Chill man – just we have to look into the flats man. Making connections and stuff – you know." Ping grinned. We indeed had to do this, for it seemed we had to serve in the dragonflats. And therefore it would be quite useful if we made aquaintances, even if it was dangerous. „Jep, you are danmn right." I sighed. „Well -at least Yumi has not arrived, so I do have time my friend. But we have to do something to give you a proper look." I stated grinning. „What – I am a fine looking pal. Ask the ladies." Ping stated looking at me with awe. „Dude – you have a copper stamp on your forehad! No scars, neat shorty hair. Not even a real beard, for that mustache of yours is not even enough to clean a girls teeth with!" I snarked. Ping looked at me disturbed. „Are you crazy Lee?" he asked. „Nope – I am saving your ass. So we get you some tattoos." I explained in ernest, while I wore nothing but a tank top and a heavy scarf.

It was autumn, so I was not after some chills. „What? Like that uggly beast on your arm? Are you mad?" Ping bitched. I laughed. „Man – you do know what paint is right?" I rolled my eyes. „Even though the terra bands would underline your inherent badassery dear sir." I stated grinning devious. „What? Over my dead body Lee. I heard of guys who lost their arm about a tattoo." he yelped. Nonsense – if any guy in the flats would work that sloppy he would not work for long. Fuck that shit, come in my bunk – I am already prepared." I explained. „So uh – that was the reason for you disappearing yesterday evening -while I was dirinking with the guys?" he asked. Not exactly – I just was not the drinking pal – not any more. „Yeah. Thats it Ping. I hope nosy was as drunk as he sounded, for otherwise he is a terrible singer." I stated. Ping nodded. „Both Lee- he is both." Then we headed out and greeted some older officers who stood there chatting about the last match of the red tigerdillos – I guessed that was some pro bending team.

„Good evening sirs." I tipped my head nonchalantly and was greeted much the same way. „I would say that today we try to get the hands on some opium – which we simply burn." I stated. Ping blinked. „Huh – you are talking about drugging us senseless? How shall that be of any use?" he asked. „Ping – we just want to smell like we did smoke some pipes – almost all guys our age do this, when they are in the dragonflats." I explained him. He just nodded. „Ok – and this paint – how long would it take to get it off?" he asked. I planned on using black ink, so I figured it would last some days. „Oh two days three, if you use soap." I explained. „Hm – ok, that sounds good." he said, while I unlocked the door of my room. I led him in. „Geez man – that looks like a fucking chicks home." he stated. I just had some kind of order, somehow I had the feeling that Ping did not know what a girls room did look like. „Fuck you man, I am just living civilized." I snickered. Then I got brush and Ink. „So, get out of your stuff." I stated calmly. I locked eyes with Ping. „And please make no shitty Bumi comments or I am just throwing you out of my window.

I am doing my first painting so spare the remarks." I barked. Ping gulped. „Yes Sir." he obeyed and rolled up his sleeves. His Arms were quite muscular and hairy as shit. „Man – why did you not tell you are a gorilla goat." I sighed, remembering my time in a barbers shop. „Ok – flame, knife or wax." I asked him. „What – Lee stop playing the faggot please." Ping rambled. „You are worse than Ming." he whined, just to keep silent when he remembered his brother. „Nope – I do have a point being, if your hair is painted everyone will see that the tattoos are fake." I explained while i just got my razor. I started with stoking the oven to produce hot water. A damp towel would have to do. I was no rich man, so no fancy bubbly smoothing agent from the firenation. „Heck , are you a fucking genious or what?" Ping asked surprised. „If I were I would be ritch by now Ping. And besides I am just one to think my plans through – It is quite important." I chuckled while sharpening the knive with fluid motions. „And what is about my talking?" Ping asked. „I talk not like some streetkid Lee – there is this thick accent I can not produce." he stated scratching his Mustache. I shrugged. „Who said you are a townsboy. Do you think the triads do not rung opiumfarms. Heck man- even the moonshining makes tons of money today." I laughed. „Eh – thanks to prohibition laws kids can feel cool sipping some sake bro – thats something." Ping bickered back. I just shook my head, why was this so funny? I could not answer that question for myself. „brace yourself." I stated placing the hot towel on Pings foreams. He just rolled his eyes.

„I am no prissy chick Lee." he whinced. Well – if the guy knew which horrible pain some ladies faced just to look pretty – he would not use the word prissy I thought. The stories Yumi told me from Lady Weis were digusting. How, how on eart could you rip off parts of your eyebrows! Or bind your toes beyond your feet! I just shuddered at the bare thougt! „Whatever," I spoke scraping of his hair. Soon the skin would be red, but that might jut undelinge the freshness of his tattoos. „Oww. Man – I did not ask for as shaving." Ping yipped. „Fuck you Ping – you can also shave it yourself if you continue your bickering. I can go into the flats alone." I threathened him. I sure as hell would if Ping was not able to cling to my terms. It took me about an hour to to paint the Terra bands, and they were the worst I had ever seen. „Man – this looks uggly!" Ping rambled. „Yeah – but that is all you get in drunken Stupor Leng." I grinned. „Not Alias Lee. Come on – we forget them. And furthermore we would need a good story that went with it." he spoke a vile smile forming on his lips. „So I am a farmers son brom Omashu – little fry in the opium trade for Kanto and his guys?" he mused. I was pleased to hear a promising beginning. If I was not entirely wrong Ping would become one hell of a cop. The boy was promising, and he seemed be far more a streetkid than he would give himself credit for.

„Ya know got a younger brother called Ming – was quite the troublemaker, ran off with some hooker girl. Now I gonna search him." Ping spoke like a farmer, and no doubt he could curse like one. „Nice to meet you Leng, Son of?" I asked. „Geez man, were the Hantos man – Das name is twelve toe Feng." he grinned looking a bit silly. „Cut the grinning, it is too much stereotype for all who had not five sakes." I answered. „Well My name is Lobsang. I was part of a circus troupe – ol man did beat me to much so I slit his pocket an ran off. Got myself in good company in shangyang, was poucher, barber and last of of All doorknocker for the Monsoons." I explainded. „Yeah Man bein a nothern bitch did help quite the bit." I explained. „Know the whore trade to the cores so no fuck with Lobsang the red." I snarked. Ping raised his eyebrows. „That sounds to thick, even for my ears." he spoke. I laughed. „That Is what I am going for – the guys shall not take us seriously – they shall just get drunk on our purse and when we find out who really knows stuff. We can convince him to run some infos for us." I stated. It would be uggly, because thugs just did things for cops that operated outside the law. Threathening Women and children was by no means legal, as was faking evidence. But you had to become low if you wanted to hold your ground against the gutters of Republic, right?

Such dressed we started off towards the dragonflats, blades on our hips of course. Now, at the dawn of night the ill lit streets of the dragonflats did look far more alive than in broad daylight. Poorly dressed men were offering all kind of wares, from knives, to army boots and silk robes you could buy everything you wanted. Women stood on their windows, wearing heavy makeup, red lanters washing away any doubt about their profession. Well some of the girls actually looked fine in their short dresses that showed more than they hid. I of course would not visit such a lady for various reasons, the most important one being a girl named Adachi Yumi, closely followed by the fact that it would most likely get me some uggly illnesses sooner or later. Ping grinned in wonder, it seemed something new to him. At least he did not fail to play the countryboy – it seemed he was it down to his core. „Ey man – look at this, awesome." he nearly jumped the streeturchin who was offering heavy brass hewn belts. I just rolled my eyes „Man – this looks hilarious if you do not have twice your stature." I snarked. „The young Sir has a goood taste." the boy, maybe a bit older than fourteen years spoke with the thick accent of the dragonflats. He had rotten teeth, in his mouth, if they were in place of course.

He chewed betel nuts. Disgusting stuff, that was as bad as opium. He spit the thick juice out. I just locked eyes with him. „Turn your shitty head kid." I growled and grabbed the other one at his ragge hair. The little boy screamed. „You think of getting my buds purse kid?" I asked the boy and tugged his hair harder. He was not much more than a skeleton, as most streeturchins were. I threw him asid, the kid smacking in the dirt. His companion grabbed his three belts and wanted to run but Ping simply struck the poor kid down. „You fucking kiddin me? I want to buy you uggly as hell belt and as a thanks you little fuckers want to steal from me. You are worse than my shitty Hongju cousins." he blurted and kicked the kid in the ribs. The boy yelled. „Help – help please. Sir – no – I I was not doing such a thing, it – it was all his fault." the older boy croaked while his little comrade limped away unnoticed. I took no pride in bashing up children but you had to make a point – I guessed that at least for tonight no pickpocket in this street would bother me, and that was quite important for Ping was really upset, he did not show as much mercy as I did – he dragged the boy up. „Lets do a bargain kid." he yelled. Spectators had gathered, of course noone did help the kid, I wanted to bet that their supervisor was one of the guys with the broadest grin on his face. „Y yes sir." the boy blinked while his hand slit to his right sleeve. „Watch it." I yelled. The boy drew a small worn knife. Ping jumped back in surprise while the boy tried to escape into the crowd.

Ping rose his boot, a cobblestone cracked from among his brethern, he did a high kick, the stone flew and struck the boy in his lower back with a loud, sickening thud. „You – fucking wanted to kill me. I show you son of a bitch who fucks with Ping Hongju!" he yelled and wanted to storm off. The kid had more then enough, he could be lucky to make it over this with two working legs. I grabbed him. „Get yourself together man." I hissed as I saw a sword glinting in the night. „That is enough fellows." A man snarled. „I want my subjects unbroken." His voice was hoarse and lurking. I eyed him. He was lean, a thin sheet of muscle with rugged hair and ill fitting clothes. Ping breathed heavily and wanted to tear himself out of my grip, but I held my ground. „So I should beat you up." Ping spit on the floor. „Seems the pickpockets of today have lost their honor, oh I forgot , they never had it." he griped and marched off. Some people laughed while the man looked offended. I watched him, and hoped he would not be crazier than a blinded mooselion. Starting a riot would do nobody any good, I hoped he knew that. The guy cursed around a bit, puffed his chest and then kicked the poor boy in the ribs himself.

I just passed the scene – I had seen it quite some times. In fact that was the reason I had an uggly burn mark on my shoulderblade. Ping just shivered a bit. „Stop being pathetic. Just focus on your story man." I whispered in his ear, then I shoved him away from myself and waved to one of the nightbirds singing from the windows. That was also a lesson that my sifu had taught me. Call a spade a spade, Cal a liar a liar, but always call a whore a lady , her life already is bad enough – you need not call her what she is boy. I had kept to his words after some time, even if I wanted to scream the b word in my mothers face very often, believe me. „Now lets get us something to smoke Ping." I said, a bit angry that he spilled his real name. It could get us into trouble if the wrong people used our names. That was the reason for all the alias stuff. It took not long to spot a shady creature that was selling the stuff we searched for. It was an old woman, accompanied by her uggly looking son, who wielded ha heavy club. His face was frightening, a mess of raw flesh and autsticking teeth up to his misshaped nose. „What do you want?" the woman asked, while puffing on her small pipe absently. „Some good flowers Ma am. And we are paying cash." I spoke. Ping was intelligent enough to keep silent. „Ah- I have the right thingy for ya. The purple dreams of Omashu. Fresh from the docks." she praised her products. I eyed the black paste – it did look rather ill refined, even for me. „What do you want for three pipes full?" I asked her. „That will make ten yuan." she answered greedily.

I just chuckled. „Come on man – lets buy elsewhere." I turned around. „You are paying cash?" she croaked with the voice of an old man. „Heavens – I have said so." answered, spitting on the ground. „Then I could make a good price for two such handsome young men like you." she sounded a lot friendlier now. „Guess we are talking. Three pipes three yuans right?" I asked grinning. She made a sour face. „An old woman has to make her living son, give me five and you are on your way." she pleaded. „Five yuan – do you think I am a resineater or what? Geez I do not need the moon that bad." I shrugged. Her eyes started glowing. A new customer was something every dealer cherished. „Aww that is good you know. So I will let you have one pipe extra for the five yuans." she smiled. Four pipes for five yuans still were more than expensive. But in the end I did just know the prices back in shangyang. So I bought and went away with Ping, who seemed quite eager to try the sticky stuff. „So come on. Lets smoke this shit – right man." he dipped his finger into the small pot an sucked on it. „Eww- its bitter." he answered. „Yeah it is, and if you want my fist in your face you continue with taking this stuff." I answered coldly. I had seen what this black demon could make out of humans first hand. No need to see it again, really. „Oww come on, you do not get adiccted from a little smoke." he joked. „You fucking do Ping. So just screw it." I hissed while he backed off a little.

„So, get me a match." I commanded and Ping obeyed. We went into a backyard an lit the opium there. Nobody should see us doing something that – uncivilized. That would be exactly what the people would call it, though they would use snarkier words for it. Soon we smelled like we had smoked into one of the opium dens which existed here too, without any doubt. We returned back on the streets. Ping swaggering around as if he owned the city. He was putting a pretty decent show I had to admit. We simply followed some young men, who looked like the knew where to have fun. They disappeared into a coal cellar, they even used the slide. We wanted to follow as an young man stepped in the front, a tattooed spideweb giving his face a savage look. „Ey whaddaya want." he barked unfriendly playing with his broad belt.

„We wanna have some booze man – and if I read your guts right ya know how to get it." I huffed. He chuckled. „Alright pal, that makes a yuan each – but the booze is for free, which does not go for the girls." he answered. Ping this time was faster than me and handed him the coins. „Fuck yeah man – my brothers aren gonna believe me where I was in Republic." he piped up. „Huh – you arent from the city kid, right?" the man asked, he was not much older than me. „Kid- man, be careful who you fuck with. This might be your hood here so I gonna let it slide. But not fucking KID me." Ping stated giving the man a sparkling stare. „Heh – geez. Got that. Your farmer boys always have your balls on fire when you come to town. Well – man get yerself a good banging." the doorkeeper chuckled and took our blades to stash them away somewhere until we went home. I just shrugged. „Come on Ping." I just slid down the ramp and arrived at a cellar that was to be called anything but a cellar.

There were wavering oillamps spreading a warm light into the damp, but comfortably warm rooms. Music played and a young woman was singing an old Earthnation song. If I remembered right it was called the travel of the white cranefish. It was a frivoulous song about a cranefish who travelled the land, stealing sacred koi out of temple ponds – plundering womens kitchen and playing with maidens skirts. I do not have to explain the song not literally was about a cranefish, do I? Some other women dressen in transparent flowing robes danced on a podest in a rather rousing way. Ping started drooling. „Just remember to use the little sheepy." I answered and slapped his shoulder. „I am going to get some drink." I stated. Ping stared. „Uh what?" he whispered. The brothel seemed to be rung quite well, it just took an instand and a woman, maybe in her thirties had gotten hold of Ping who acted quite flattered at the attention. Of course I strode at the bar looking as bored as possible. That kept the ladies at bay, even though there was a raven haired girl that looked rather hot. I chuckled at my own imaginations – it had been quite some time since I let some steam off. The bartender was an old matron. „Sake, and some tobacco, and not the greasy shit from the earthern kingdoms." I ordered and slipped a yuan. The woman looked with big eyes and then was very eager to obey my wished. I got a big mug of sake, that actually tasted rather good. They also brought me a pipe with some coals and enough tobacco to roast a pig swine.

I started smoking and half lidded my eyes while scanning the room. It was not busy, but well filled. The men joking with the girls on their knees, some making out. Sometimes someone went to the girls rooms in the back. Some just sat there drinking and chatting with their friends. Ping disappeared in the back now. Well – I could not blame the guy for having some fun right? The most men here seemed to be dockworkers or some kind of gangers. There were more bandages in the room than men, it was plain evindent that the frenzy of the monsoons hat coused quite the tolls in the dragonflats. I just went over to a table. „Hey guys. You mind if I take a seat?" I asked doing my best to sound rather bored. They eyed me. The guys there were mostly earthnation, green eyes an everything. They looked quite patched up but neiter splinted legs, not bandaged heads did keep them from swallowing their sake. „Eh . What do you want here kiddo?" one man asked curious, he looked sober enough to notice that I was not drunk. „Ah – just make some aqqaintances man. I am new in town an you sir look like a guy who knows whats going on." I stated. He boomed with laughter. „Fuck yeah- you can shit on that one kiddo." he roared. „The Jade dragon knows whats goin on." the man boasted. „Fuck you Shiro." another guy laughed. „Eh that guy is just an old fat geezer like me kid." a heavily built man spoke, a shirshu inked across his bare scull. I just squeezed in between them. „Eh the name is Lee. „Some Sake for my friends here. And make sure it is a good one." I yelled, waitress hurrying to fulfill my wishes at once. The guy named Shiro laughed.

„That is how ya say hi in a new town. Whaddaya doing kiddo." he asked me. I shrugged. „Last I ran with the circles back in shangyang. But I hear those guys got fucked quite bad here." I stated shruggin. „Curse the spirits man. These fucking wets did ruin a nice business. Everything was easy an now no one will pay the bribes cause no one can protect em." he spit red betel juice in the spitting mug. „Jeah. Silly bastards seem al Kone is gettin mad as a shithouse." another man laughed. „Only good thing is we gotta bust some friggin cops. But heck man a man needs to enjoy his living." a man named Wang spoke, fiddling around with as small knife he used to cut his chewing tobbacco. „Want a slice kid?" he offered me, while my drings were passed out. „Thanks bud." I reached out for the dried leaves. And let them lie besides my mug. „Have a pipe to finish man – would ruin the taste ya know." I answered and watched him chewing his share. I just wanted to make sure the stuff was nothing else than tobacco. „So come on man, what kind of business is able to flourish besides the good ol hoeskeeper." I winked. „Ah well man, Kanto is searching som doornockers but besides you are fucked." big Wang answered.

„So thes ol ferret means you ar fucked kid." Shiro teased. „Huh – wanna try me old man?" I asked him joking. „No shit – I know how to handle a club. So I might be interested if the guy is not into fucking with Yakone and his loons." I stated casually emptying my cup while the men babbled on and on as if I was one of them. I had luck, they had had enough sake to not be alert. I listened asked questions about the opiumtrade, about press gangs working around the corner. It was quite intersting what I got out of them. Ping returned from the whores room and mingled himself under the people. He was picked another group. The guys he hung around with screamed pickpockets and dealers. I had to drink quite the share too but I managed to keep sober enough for talking straight, which could not be said about my tablemates, who started fumbling with some girls soon. It was then I decided to take on Shiro. The man was bulky but he was older than the rest and looked a lot more solid. I almost was sure he had a family because his firends always teased him with his ol bitch, that waited with a noodle pan in her fat hands. The men fell down, one after the other, the alcohol taking its toll, I was nearly broke by now. But that did not matter. I had what i needed. Ping was the one to take the initiative. He walked out and so did I pulling the roaring drink Shiro with me. „Comon – lets bring ya home." I commanded.

The man lalled as he hit the fresh air and started vomiting in the alley. I comforted him, feeling as if I had to vomit myself. I was on my way doing some uggly shit. „Eh man, you have kids?" I asked him, while I almost carried the heavy man in the direction of his hom. „Sure as hell I have, two lil boys." he boasted. „The fucking cutest kids in the world man." he yelled. „An I bet they will get outta this shithole man – they wil go to shool and become real businessmen." he spoke, his eyes watery and blank. I swallowed hard. If I had had such a father I guess I would be another man today. „Cool man. Ya know I like kids." I nevertheless answered casually while Ping was following us, making sure nobody tried to rob us on our way. „N you come from a big familillily." Shiro fought with his words. „Yeah man – Das got more sons n teeth in his mouth." I barked. „I am some in the middle – so no heirloom for lil Leng." I told an elaborate story to keep my mind busy. We reached the house and I shoved Shiro upstairs. His family lived in a small appartment and when he stumbled through the door I heard the sleepy voice of a woman.

„Do not wake the children dear." the voice sounded soft and obedient. It was the voice of wife – not that I liked the wifey types but that was another page in the book. I just left, breathing heavily. I had made my choice before I went into the dragonflats, like hell I would back down now. What had to be done had to be done. I came out. „Heh man- how did it go?" Ping spoke. „I had just some small fries, in fact Hoshi seems the most reasonable. The guy talks out everything he hears in the streets. Is a opiumdealer by trade. I suppose a bit of bribe and he runs for us, has quite the money problems all the time, so much i figured." He stated. I shrugged. „Good job Ping. So get back to the bunks now, we got work to do tomorrow." I answered. I would hate it to get up tomorrow, but it could not be helped. „And this Shiro guy has a family. I think he is open to arguments." I spoke cooly. „Eh – somehow I am not liking your voice Lee." Ping answered. „Well just stop listening then." I joked, cracking a grin. In fact I would do the dirty work alone, it was bad enough if i had to paint childrens heads. I just hoped Shiro was a caring father for otherwise I had do to something that would haunt me for weeks. Not that I would be a real bastard, but smacking woman up was not something I would like. Fuck no! „And how was the lady." I asked grinning devilish. Ping blushed, I could hear it. „Shit man – you are worse than Ming." he asked an laughed a carefree laughter I envied.

Note:

So thats it for today, extended the story a bit. Well, being cop in that time involves having one or two guys running for you and Lee is just setting this up with Ping. Also I want a Picture in your head if i say dragonflats, hence the chapter. The feels come somewhere soon though I have to study a lot the next few weeks so it will take some time. I hope you are patient my dear readers.

Greetings In the hood


	17. Fathers and sons

**Chapter eleven: Fathers and sons**

It was a strage feeling to visit the four nations elementary school again. I had grown attached to the parks and buildings, as I had to the subjects. I was wondering why Bumi had not shown up. I had always seen him as a rather daring guy, the kind that gave a fuck about risks – or at least did so while he did not know the risk fully. Of course that might have changed after the night the circles attacked. I did indeed find the school opened, even though not many children were there. It was the second day of the week, so I knew very well we had advanced mathematics with Mr. Wong. So I just walked to the classroom and waited. I was on duty but hey – Ping could make a round in the Kantu hills alone.

The most dangerous situation he was going to encounter could be an argument between nobles, and that was something he could handle rather well on his own I supposed. Furthermore he had kicked me in the butt to go to my old school today. When the lesson ended the students streamed out of the room, eying me suspiciously. Well – a cop in the finest school of Republic was nothing usual right? Lin and Bumi were not in class and that was nothing to marvel about. It would be too risky, because it would be really easy to get the Avatar, or Chief Bei Fong on a hook with their kids kidnapped. You needed not to be a genius to figure that out. „Mr Bei Gao." A voice snapped. It was mr Wong, looking quite furious. „Some words please." he commanded. I sighed. „As you wish sir." I was quite annoyed, and angry. I was led in the classroom. „What are you thinking Bei Gao. I did vow for your integrity and where are you now? You hang in the streets, wearing a cops armour. Is should have known better. What can anyone expect from a shangyang thug." Mr. Wong hissed, his face red as strawtatoes.

I rose my hands. „That is the reason I am here Sir. I AM a cop now. So I am allowed to wear this armour now. You know the cityhall campaign?" I asked him. The teacher looked startled. „You can become something else then reserve cop with that?" he asked. I nodded „If you make the metalbending parcour – yes you can." I answered proud. The eyes of the man bulged. „But you said you are no bender." he was startled. „Which is true. You do not need metalbending for the metalbending parcour, get an audience with coucilman Sokka if you want proof for that." I explained. „So of course I can no longer attend the school, much to my displeasure. But you understand I could not let this chance pass right?" I spoke. The teacher seemed calme now and tugged at his disordered robes. „I suppose so, though I have to remind you that nothing is more important than a proper education. You should think twice if you lay down a chance for a good and broad education for the sake of a simple job." he explained. I chuckled. „Being a cop is no Job sir. It is a destiny. And I am well aware of that fact. I wondered if it might be possible to study in the library from time to time though. You know how expensive good books are." I asked.

The teacher looked startled. „Uh – I guess yes. But you have to speak with the director about that." „And one thing Mr. Wong. If a young woman comes in here, with a crooked nose, about my height. Tell her that she can find me in the Bunks of the policeforce. I would appreciate this a lot Sir. Because she is on her way from Ba Sing Se and has no address." I explained him. Mr. Wong nodded. „I may do this. So I guess you will not oversee the bladesteams training anymore?" he asked. I sighed. „I suppose no. Sadly I have got a full time job, at least in the current situation even more." I explained, the man nodding gravely. „Yes, the situation of the city is truly frightening." he explained. „So tell me, are there riots in the dragonflats again?" he asked. I shood my head. „Nope – even the red monsoons need to tend their wounds sometimes. And – as I can say from expierience, the most gangers have enough of this disturbances of business. Many people ar really pissed about Yakone tearing up the streets and if he has a little brains left he will take some time." I explained. Mr Wong looked at me.

„History is on your side Lee, but nevertheless we have never expierienced an criminal onslaught like this. All revolutions, or warring states periods that were recorded over the last sevenhundred years were led because of some religious or idealistic course. And this – this has nothing to with anything." he spoke. „Yeah." I answered. The man was right as far as I knew never anything of this scale had occured. It was still unclear what Yakone even wanted to gain with this show of force that definitely had brought him near to bankrupt. „Do I have to speak with the director Mr. Wong? For if I have to I would like to do it now. My partner is on patrol alone – it is not proper to do something like this." I spoke scratching my head.

„In fact it is not. We had expelled you after your disappearence because you were not here when the school reopened." he answered. I should have been disappointed but instead I was just relieved. No more time to waste, I had to catch up to Ping. I owed the guy one and debts were something Lee Bei Gao did not like. „Ok – then everything is settled Mr Wong." I spoke while a feeling of awkwardness rose. I cleared my throath while my former teacher looked at me. „I thank you for teaching me sifu." I kept my voice plain and bowed low. Mr. Wong seemed taken abhack somehow. „You need not." he begun. I rose my head. „I need. A teacher is somebody who gives you knowledges – the most precious gift in the world. I have to show my gratitude somehow." I chuckled. Indeed I was deeply grateful for what this man had done for me. He had opened me a door into a world I was not born into. That was more than most people would ever be willing to do.

That I did not need this door anymore was another thing, entirely. The man beamed with pride. It was not often his students said words like these I supposed. „It was a honor to teach you Mr. Bei Gao. I wish you luck, I really do." he answered and bowed, not as low as I had done of course. The gesture itself screamed protest. It was as if Mr. Wong did not like bowing at all. „I hope we will see each other again. So long Mr. Wong." I concluded and turned my heel. „Farewell Mr. Bei Gao. Farewell." the teacher spoke still a bit dazzled. I left the school with long strides or at least I intended to. A young man, clad in the brown suit of a civil officer catched up to me. „Excuse me Officer – might your name be Lee Bei Gao?" the man asked me. I rose an eyebrow. „So what?" I asked him while I wondered. Who would send a civil officer at my throath? And what was even more important, why would this guy wait at my former school? „Are you Lee Bei Gao Sir?" the man asked.

It was stragne to be called sir – I had never thought that anybody who did not squirm under my boot would give me that kind of honor. „I am. So what do you want, and why did you even wait for me here?" I asked the man an eyed him sharp. He flinched. The young man screamed watertribe, he even spoke the harsh dialect of the southerners. „I am Irniq secretary of councilman Sokka. My Lord has invited you for dinner and because this was the place of your last residence he ordered me to wait for you." the man explained. I marvelled – why did Sokka send his secretary to catch me. It seemed he had some important business to attend with me, though I had no idea what it could be. It would have been best to have sent him an answer and return to duty. „So – what does he want from me – I have a job to do." I snapped. The man did not flinch, he seemed used to worse theatrics. „The Councilman invites you to lunch, he wants you to visit his home." the secretary stated as if this were a great honor. Well most certainly it was but as I said – I had a job to do! „Ok, say a thanks but I have do decline. My partner is on patrol and I have to do duty. I will stop by in the evening if he is ok with that." I answered while the secretary just stared at me in disbeliev.

„What – you – you really want to keep a councilman waiting?" he asked me. „I guess so. I am on duty so the guy will have to wait. I am sure Sokka understands that." I shrugged. „So I wish you a good day." I stated and simply walked off. The secretary stood like a pillar, then he hurled himself into motion „Sir – excuse me. But he said it was urgent. Sir – are you even listening?" the man asked while he jogged besides me. „I am ignoring you." I answered dyrly. The official nearly started laughing until he figured out I was dead serious about this. The oficial gave up an me, even he would not want an annoyed cop on his heels i guessed. It took me some time to get back to Kantu hills. It took even longer to find Ping why was drinking a cup of tea, the guy had found himself a street kitchen where he hung out. „Hey Ping – that s you concept of work?" I snapped, while Ping stepped into attention. „Whoa. Fuck Lee – stop doing this." he griped obviously annoyed while the woman behind the the kitchenwagon laughed heartily.

„What will it be for you young sir?" she asked me. „Jasmine." I answered, because that was what I started drinking. It was far weaker than the olong Ping almost drowned himself in. The woman just poured me some tea. „So what do you want here Ping?" I asked him slightly annoyed. „Geez man – these hood has security forces. The kind ouf guys running around in even heavier plate than we – carrying fucking Javelins and stuff! They even have those brand new crossbows!" Pings eyes were sparkling. Crossbows, another invention I was disgusted of. Where was the advantage of so many years of practise. Now every weakling could shoot and arrow that pierced a Steel armour – what a pity. „And – why are we even needed here?" I asked him startled. „I do not know – some law enforcement stuff Lee. If I recall it right security forcer are not allowed to arrest somebody longer than a day. So if some shit happens they need us to lock the bad boys away." he explained. I sighed, I could figure that such a senseless law existed. As if anybody would care when such a security guy spilled the guts of some dockworker on the streets, not in this hood.

„Ok, I should have visited Sokka." I muttered and took another swig of my tea. „What were you saying Lee?" Ping asked me. „Uh – nothing important Ping. Just was curious about the giant rock thingy these people are building in their frontyard." I stated pointing across the street. There a dozen Men were errekting something that did resemble some kind of artificial mountain. The cook turned her head. „Ah – this are those crazy nobles from Omashu, you know. They are homesick and so they want a minitaure version of their hometown in the frontyard. A dozen of the best stoneworker from Ba Sing Se is employed here since, spirits know when." she explained. „The people are telling that the royal treasury of Omashu povides the money because the Bei Chuns are third in line for the throne. They descend fron Hulun Chung, the son of Mad Bumis fourth wife." she gushed. I just shrugged. In fact I was not interested in that kind of stuff. Ping emptied his cup and ordered another one. Ping got out his pipe and started stuffing it, while a troup of six savage looking men patrolled the streets. Their gear was fucking impressive.

The Armours did weigh about sixty pounds at least. And those bulky guys did move as if they were wearing light fabrics. They did indeed carry crossbows and heavy javelins. Also the had daggers tied at their arms. I was wondering how many of those guys silently ran for Yakone. „Ah – you are talkin of that guys." I mused, tugging on my goatee. „Yes, that they are." Ping answered. „So Ping – lets move, we are not paid for settling down here." I answered paying the two copper Yins I needed to pay. „Have a nice day Ma am." I tipped my head and strode on while the woman laughed an waved. She was quite the jolly girl as it seemed. Ping talked a little while and then came after me. „Aww man – was that really necessary. As I said, there is nothing happening out here." he whined. I just rolled my eyes. „Dude – we are paid to do a job, so shut the fuck up and patrol." I commanded. „Geez man – you are such a pain in the ass." Ping rambled, while I simply ignored him.

We did patrol and see nothing besides playing children, talking people and the security forces looking all grim and frustrated. It was as silent shift and I really asked myself why we had to be here. On the other hand it had been an advantage, because the councilman also resided in the Kanto hills. That meant I had not to make an even longer way through the city tonight. I was of course sore as hell, in fact the burning ache did never fully leave my muscles, but that could not be a hindrance right. Ping wanted to return to the bunks and was startled when I did not follow him. „Ey- whats up Lee. The shift is over, time to turn in guy." he chuckled. „Nah – have to visit some old geezer here." I answered. Ping looked at me. „You know some guy who lives in the Kanto hills man?" his eyes were round as marbles. „Shit happens dude. So have a nice evening." I answered him. „Eh – who is it man. Do I know him? Some kind of famous inventor or such?" he asked me.

I anwered. „You would not believe me Ping, so just till later." I answered. „Hey man – come on that is not fair. Of course I do believe you." Ping was giddy. That guy was as nosy as a laundress. „Tell you granny – and now I have to keep going." I answered and stolled on. It was said that one could not mistake councilman Sokkas residence so I was rather curious about it. Ping of course did follow me, even if he tried rather hard to stay hidden. I turned a corner and waited. It took not long and Ping stepped around it to. „I suppose the bunks are another direction Ping." I stated rumbling. The guy jipped like a little coonie. „Spirits." he stuttered „Ah – t – this Is not – w -what it seem Lee. I ah – uh – just need to pee man." he explainded turning red. I pinched my nose, now I was really annoyed. Did the kid think I was an infantile? „Seriously Ping – fuck off or you are going to get the pounding of you lifetime." I looked at him, it would be a shame to beat up my partner but somehow I had to teach the guy that there was a line between colleagues you simply did not cross. I was not his fucking brother and if he had nobody else to hang out with he should get out into the city to find people.

„Eh – sorry Lee – ohm I – I really wanted not to spy on you. Man you could have said you visit a girl. Geez man. Thats something ol Ping does understand." He stuttered. I barely could avoid laughing. „Yeah man. Kind of busted me." I stated scratching my head. „Fuck I do not know how you do it with the girls Lee – but I will work it out. And then – hah man – you will have fucking competition." he piped and turned on his heels. I just shook my head. I was marvelling how much of his idiocy Ping did mimick and how much was there. I guessed not much! Then I returned to my search for Sokkas house. It took my a tour all around Kanto hills as I suddenly noticed a large wooden house. It looked strange wit its sturdy walls, the small windows and some kind of Wheel sticking out of the roof. Also I wondered who would own seven different steamcars. And who the fuck does built a giant brass modell of the solar system into his frontyard? Hm – somehow this sounded like Sokka, and yeah there Was this giant stone carved into the symbol for – Sokka! I just stepped into the frontyard as suddenly a screeching animal fled from before my feet. It looked kind of absurd with its giant ears and its large fluffy tail. I nearly tripped.

„Spirits." I sighed. Then I beat the gong that hung from a pole. The door was opened rather soon and I was tackled into a broad chest. „The fuck man." I protested as the concilman did ruffle my hair forcefully. I freed myself with effort. „What is wrong with you man. I aint your fucking girlfriend." I griped. Sokka just laughed. „Nothing kid. You really have some work to do – concerning that topic." he grinned. I was just startled, what was this guy babbling? He seemed nervous somehow, and suddenly I got a strange feeling in my guts. „So, is there any important stuff you have to talk about?" I asked him. „Congratulations to the new job Lee." Ha answered beaming. „So come in lad. I have a surprise for you kid. There are some people waiting for you" he stated and dragged me into is home. Actually it was quite cozy, being dim lit, with colorful paintings on the walls and expensive vases on the floor. „Got a nice bunk man." I stated dryly. „Bunk – fuck it kid, you are not related to the Bei Fongs somehow are you?" he asked. I shrugged.

I had no clue about that one -because the nobility of half the earthern kingdom is kind of one big family. I was led into the living room and for a second my heart stopped beating. The whole family of the avatar was there, obviously waiting. Well – the whole family besides Bumi, I recognized. My face went blank, while I felt nothing. The Avatar opened his Arms and rushed at me. Suddenly I reacted, flinging myself forward, ellbow first. The tall man staggered back. „I – I am so sorry Lee. I – I just did not know you where there." he spoke, his voice trembling with something that made my body shiver. I felt weak, weak like a little child that wants to be soothed. I was furious at that. „Do – not ever touch me." I hissed, my voice cold as ice. It was as if I had whipped him across the face. „Please Lee. Give us a chance to make up." He pleaded – it was that moment I nearly broke down. Just the thought of my mother kept my resolve steady.

I saw her again, bawling her eyes out for a man that never did love her. „If you care – meet me outside Father." I spit that word out with every ounce of rage that had built up over the years. „I challenge you to a kai." I spoke furious. Then I walked out. The Lady Katara also rushed up. „Lee. We have to talk about this. I – We can understand you are upset. But there has to be a way for us." she tried to calm me. I just looked at her and suddenly she stopped. „You understand nothing of what hell this man forced upon my mother. And I will have my revenge for that." I spoke coldly and stepped outside. I focussed on the rage in my chest, thought of my mother spitting blood, returning home beaten and bruised – crying and trashing wildly with drugs in her veins. Sokka blocked the door. „Step aside Sokka." I spoke my voice nothing but a feral growl, and to my surprise the man did obey. His eyes were clouded. „Lee – I beg you." he spoke.

„Is that what you really want?" he asked me. Yes – it was – I wanted to see the Avatar bleed for his mistakes. I wanted to destroy him! „Lets find it out." I answered and strode into the backyard. I stood there and laid down my sword. I would show this coward how a man fought. I would show him that I stood taller than he ever could. „Come out you shitty coward." I yelled. Nothing happened. It was than the Avatar came outside. „My son. This violence will solve nothing. Do you think Lin would approve of this?" he answered. I mad a sidekick, an arc of ari followed my circling leg, the avatar sqashed it aside with a gracious move of his hand.

„Do not dare to call my mothers name." I spoke. „Defend yourself." I rushed forward and punched the air, mighty gusts of wind shot at the avatar who dodged and delved. I felt the air around me – it boiled along with my rage. There was a storm and I was its eye. „Figh me. Come on old bastard." I yelled. „Come on you prissy bitch." I flashed a mocking grin. The avatar finally bent back. His arms and legs weaving in unknown pattern. I felt myself lifted from the ground a mighty circular wind spinning me trough the air. „It is enough Lee. I can not understand what if feels like to grow up without people who care about you. And I am deeply sorry for it, but.." I did not know how I made it but I twirled my legs an propelled me out of his little storm. This time I got him square into the chest.

The avatar flew backwards, a strangled noise escaping his throat. „Show him his place father." Tenzin yelled. „This child has to respect his elders, even if he does not want it." the boy sounded furious, but I did not even notice him. My feet danced arcs of wind sprawling out in every direction. I was not even tired, with all the adrenaline rushing through my veins making my world as clear as crystal. Avatar Aang thudded onto the floor and raised his arm. A mighty slab of hardened eath separating him from me. „Yeah – run – run and hide like you always do Father. I am disgusted from you." I yelled. „You never had any backbone. You are a pathetic excuse of what you should be." I yelled at him and lashed out with my fingers extended. The noise was piping, the airblast was concetrated and cut through the earthwall like a knife through butter. A woman jelled. „Stop this madness. Let me go Sokka."

„If I had been in your place I would have stood my ground. If you had had some guts you would not have failed to save your people." I cursed. „You sacrificed a nation because you just pissed your pants an run." I yelled. The sone splintered, I felt the sharp fragments cutting through the air like daggers. I dodged the most, one piece cutting along my cheek. I felt the warmth of dripping blood. „YOU ARE SILENT BOY!" the avatar roared his tatoos and eyes flashing in pure white. His face a distortled mess of rage and sadness. Fire shot out of his mouth, it was an eery blue. I spinned - the Air twirling around me as a protective cage. I felt nothing in this moment, but nevertheless I felt everything. The air that was all around me, prickling in everybodies lungs, streaming and flowing like countless rivers. I pointed at the avatars knee.

The Air obeyed. There was a piping noise, the sound of breaking bone and tearing flesh. The avatar fell, a stonespike shooting up into the heavens one feet besides me. The glow vanished. „Lee – Lee I – I am sorry. I , I just was confused." he spoke at me panting heavily while tear streamed out of his eyes. I was over him in an instant, my ironclad Hand at his throath, while i felt the sharp pain of a shallow cut searing across my cheek. But something else cut through me - and that was the plain despair, this regret that was evident in his grey eyes. I stung like a burning blade plunged deeply into my ches. I rose my hand, fingers extended. I fought for breath while scarlet drops stained the cheek of the avatar. He did not close his eyes, he did not say a word as he was sobbing like a child. „You gave me live – now this debt is paid." I croaked. I got up and stormed to the wall that secluded Sokkas backyard from the world. Despite my heavy armour I propelled myself over it, pressured air hissing. some corners later I collapsed panting heavily. I sat there in the street while my body started to shiver like a sheet of paper, I sobbed without making any noise, while I did not know what to make of myself.

Note:

Puh – that was a harsh one. Feedback please, because I have a proper family at my back, so... But even I know you cannot patch shit like this up quickly. So Lee just beat the crap out of Aaang. Just for the guys wondering,of course Aang held a lot back at first and then he was just tooo furious mostly at himself. Course I guess that he always was giving himself some guilt for the genocide. And if somebody shout that in his face he might just glow up for a sec. Just to state the power level, Lee is a prodigy, yes but of course Aang and even Tenzin ar better airbenders than he is.


	18. Interlude: A Toph job

**Interlude: A Toph job**

She still was not sure if she should go downstairs. Toph Bei Fong had her feet dangling over the beds side. They did not reach the floor, she had her principles. It was a shitty idea to start playing a family game with a guy like Lee. She had told Sokka ,in fact she had used a rolled newspaper to underline her statements, but Sokka had not listend. And heck it gave her an ego boost to lay in the bed of Sokkas girly wife – so why should she not keep out of this uggly scene that no doubt was going to unfold as soon as Lee arrived. It was much later she heard Lees shouting from outside. She chuckled, yeah that was an actual man out there, even if she wondered how cute Aang had managed to father such a thing.

I fact she still was suspecting that Bumi was adopted or stolen from some baby crib. Lee was a cop now, that was something that disturbed her. She would have to do with him more than with most of her friends and she really did not know if that was a good idea. She did not meet people as strongheaded as herself often and she recognized them very soon. Usually it did not work out with those people – so she was not looking forward to it. As the yelling continued and katara demanded to „stop this madness" the chief of police jumped out of the bed, just to realize that she saw c nothing. She hated Sokkas house – she hated those damned wooden floors that made her truly blind. Still she wanted to get downstairs ans so she swaggered forth, carefully waving patterns through the air with her hands. „Fuck your shitty house snoozles." she rambled to herself. She felt pain in her toes as she collided with something huged and wooded.

„Spirits." the chief of police yipped as she fell to the floor. She sat there like a little child. „Raaaah." she yelled in frustration. She had no idea if she had turned into the right direction, why the fuck had this shitty sappycrapper to carry her into his shitty good fer nothing bedroom? Just because she was here the first time? And what angered her even more was the fact that she had not remembered to bring a decent amount of Sand with her. It took a long huminiatin while untile the great Chief of police found her way to the stairs, scrambling on all fours like a little child. Then she rose, clutching the railing with sweaty palms. She hated bein blind, at least for now! Finally she reached good solid ground and noticed a huddle of franctic tripping people in the backyard, all huddled around some messed up area. It seemed Aang had beaten up his son. „Yeah – that is how you solve a problem Aang. It interesting that even you can get violent." Toph muttered and hurried outside.

„Careful Sokka, be careful you idiot." Katara was worried, Toph recognized the healer voice and the healer voice did not mean anything good. Aang was yelping like a little kid. „Grind your teeth man." Sokka commanded while Tenzin hovered around his father, it was a wonder nobody fell to the ground. Could it be that – Lee had fucked up the Avatar? Toph was startled for a moment. Sokka spoke of the kid being an airbender but – smashing the avatar around without decent teachers? That sounded a lot like the one and only Toph Bei Fong. „What the fuck is that shit?" she demanded an answer to all this. „Toph – this is none of your business. This crazy child just destroyed Aangs knee. How can anybody have so much hatred at somebody who did nothing wrong." Katara griped. Tenzin was eager to hop around, bring water and towels while his father groaned in Pain. Sokka placed him onto the garden Table, and now even Toph could see the strange angle in which his leg was bent. Sokka strode back, his shoulders slacked forward, while he trotted inside.

Toph followed him, she felt pity for his intentions had been the best. And she had to admit, that his plan would have worked for somebody less strongheaded. „Come on snoozles world is not all babyroos and flowers." she joked and gently patted his back. „Yep – but you have not messed this shit up. You actually were right." he sighed. „Bet your ass - I always am." she piped and flashed an embarrassed smile. „Sorry, ah that was inappropriate. And rude." she added with a small voice, she knew that this voice led the path towards forgiveness – it was the Sokka voice after all. Indeed she got a close hug. „You are always rude and inapropriate – I think I am a lost case in this." he chuckled dryly. „But what really worries me is what Lee is doing right now." the Councilman spoke.

„I hope the kid is not into something stupid. It seems it was even worse than I assumed. This Lin bei Gao really was" he paused and cleared his throath. „A whore with everything that goes along with this." he explained blunt. Toph gulped. „Drugs and shit?" she asked even if she already knew the answer. That explained some things about the kid, though she marvelled how this guy had dragged himself out of the swamp that was called shangyang. Seemed there is more to this kid than meets the surface, she tought. „Guess who can deal with shangyang can deal with this." She shrugged. „Where is he by the way?" she asked. „He just went over the wall, never seen some guy fly in an iron Armour. But – heck, I never though an airbender would acturally generate high pressured air, the guy is lethal and if he had aimed at Aangs chest the Avatar would be no more." Sokka gulped.

„He said that their score is settled Toph. I suppose the kid really needs somebody to talk to." his voice was snuggly again. „No – do not even think about it Sokka." she griped. „I – I am not cut out for that job. Fuck no!" she really did not feel ready to speak with Lee right now. In fact she had no idea what she should tell the kid. That is was bad to built a wall around you heart? That even was shallow for her standards and furthermore – she had no idea how it felt to be the son of a drug addicted bitch. Sure her parents never understood her, and they wanted to make her many things she never wanted to bee, but at the end of the day they were not that bad at all. She had needed a strict hand, it had been her father education that had given her the chance to reach anything, and today she was grateful for it. But it took almost forty years to understand this and Lee was in his twenties. A time where you usually gave a shit for your parents opinions. „Please Toph – I know you can find him before I can." Sokka pleaded. She grumbled.

„Do not think I am doing this because of you miserably whining Snoozles." She answered and cracked her knuckles. „Time for some real earthbending here." She stated went from the pavement and waved her arms. The Chairman was watching her and somehow this made her grin a sly grin. She knew he liked her power – it was something she did not understand. In his boots Toph Bei Fong would have started to run the instant she sat a foot in the same room. But it seemed Sokka somehow was perfectly fine with hanging out with people who could squash him like a bug if they wanted to – not that she wuld ever let anyone.

After simply swatting aside the grass that kept her feet from the real deal she sunk herself into the earth. Felt it all around her, calm, wet and cool. It smelled after live, and she enjoyed the feeling for a second until she pounded it with her fee hands. She listened, felt fibrations running though it, so many vibrations. She breathed in and out, slowly. It took some time until she felt it , the burning pain in her forehead. But she pushed further until it felt as if somebody was splitting her head - it was then she found Lees heartbeat, he was not far away. She opened her eyes.

„Spirits. I hate this move." She rose herself. „Found the kid. So I am on my way Sokka, and you better make me some good fried noodles for breakfast." she commanded while she simply tore a hole in the Wall. Sokka flinched, she just chuckled devious. A little suffering was more than justified in this case. Furhtermore she really was looking forward how he dealt with the securityforces that were about to bust his door. The Chief of police finally did find the man she was looking for. He still sat there hunched in the streets and – chuckling? The kid was fucking chuckling? It was than that Toph straightened her posture, breathed deep ans spoke.

Note:

Just me trying to write a adequate bending expierience and who is better for that kind of stuff than somebody who is excellent at this stuff. Furtermore – we get deep in the next chapter, so stay tuned guys.


	19. The warmth of words

**Chapter twelve: Warmth of words**

I was still unconsolable, for reasons I could not picture, or maybe I was just stressed over the heels. It was then I heard a voice. I jumped and francitical wiped the tears away which burned in my wounded cheek. „Shit." I hissed and then eyed who stood there. It was a rather blank looking Chief bei Fong who swaggered around. Than I fully realized what I had just done. I had hurt the Avatar and such the highest ranking official of the whole fucking four nations. And that meant – I was done for. High treason! Therefore you still were decapitated – I would not drag Yumi into my shit, no way!I just dropped to my knees while I felt all empty and somehow at peace. „Do it Chief – either that way or I will give you a fight to remember. I will not die on an executioners blade." I spoke surprisingly casual.

The Chief just looked at me as if she actually had started seeing. „What nonsense are you babbling Lee? If Aang makes so much as a little report he has my fist up in his ass." she reassured me. I started trembling all over again. „I – I do not know what is this. What is this Chief? Why – why am I so upset?" I asked her while I tried to breath calmly. It did not work an by breath rattled like an ill working steamengine. The Chief sighed. „Come on Lee. Lets talk this through like civilized people, not on the streets."

She stood in front of me an patted my cheek. Her whole hand was stained red. I did not really notice the pain. „Chief- your palm is bloody." I explained her. „Err. What? But they said you kicked Aangs butt" she answered with the corners of her mouth twitching a bit. „Just got scratched by some of his earthfragments. Suppose I should have kept my mouth shut about the airnomads." I stated actually feeling sorry. I had been unfair, the guy had been a child back the day, and I doubted that I would have been braver than him. How old had he been, ten - twelve? Definitely not the age in which you had the guts to stand against armies. „We all say things we do not mean sometimes, hey – watch me I am doing this ALL the time." the Chief tried to cheer and failed miseraby. I just trotted besides her while I could see that her thoughts were running rampant. I was feeling very thankful that she had even bothered to seek me.

How she found me was a miracle to me. But nevertheless I was on the verge of crying – again. I was being pathetic like a little girl I rambled at myself. „Uh – I – I am sorry to bother you Chief. It is best I ah – go to the bunks?" I asked her. „I order you to follow me until I say otherwise officer Bei Gao, got that." she snarked, I lifted my head instantly. „Eh – yes Ma am." I answered. She was snorting. „Ma am. Do I look like some damsel in distress or what?" she griped around. „I – I – humbly apologize Chief." I bowed low, wondering at why I was so afraid to actually anger that woman. That ticked her off, she started laughing like a maniac. „Geez kid. That is good - not even Sokka went all out like that. Heck that beats everything in the last twenty years." she shook her head. It was no long jouney to her home, she opened the heavy doors and led me into the livingroom, where she went to get her home aphotecary. „First things first Lee, you can think about your choice of tea in the meanwhile." she chatted while she set to work with nimble fingers.

It was a third time – people say third time pays all. That was not true but nevertheless it was special. The third person who patched me up was my boss. If I had not felt so down I definietly would have cracked a grin about that one. „ Bite your teeth." she stated while she pressed a alcohol drenched slice of wool onto my check. It burned like hell but not even an whince escaped my lips. Actually I felt like I deserved a lot more pain than what I got. I got some kind of plaster on my face, while the chief was off into the kitchen, bustling with water an a teapot. I just sat there and eyed a painting that hung onto the wall. In fact it was a painting of Ba Sing Se. I supposed Lin was allowed to buy the paintings, for it did not look like the stuff I thought Suyin would prefer.

Maybe the younger Bayfong had paintings of famous criminals on her walls. It took just a short time to arrive for the chief. She carried a steaming pot of tea and two cups. Everything was made of white, flawless porcellaine, the kind of stuff that costed a workers yearly wage. She plopped herself onto another couch. „Ok Lee." she fumbled with her bun. „What do you think of Aang. Honestly – even if you say you want to cut off his balls it will stay in this room." Toph spoke and eyed me. Being watched by blind eyes was quite strange, in fact I had already forgotten that they were there. I felt my throath constrict, I never had been one to talk about my feelings, at least not when I was having them. I closed my eyes an tried to picture I was talking to Yumi, I hoped that wold do and indeed I started speaking.

It was not more than a whisper that escaped my lips though. „I – I do not know. How should I feel, I am just so troubled. I – I can not keep ty head level when I am in a room with this man." I cleared my throath. „I am furious for what he did to my mother. If he does not want me that – that never was a problem." I explained, not entirely feeling like it. In fact I could vividly rember a small Lee who wished for his fathers visit, birthday after birthday. A small Lee who was too afraid even to mention the wish, because the wish alone would make mommy cry the whole day away. „You are lying there Lee. So just admit it. Fuck- it is natural to want your parents love kid. Look at me. I just had a fucked up realtionship with my parents for. Heck – twenty years?" Toph Bei Fong answered. So that was the reason why everyone just spoke about the Bei Fong and not the Bei Fongs.

„And why did we have this problems? Just because we did not talk about how we felt." The Chief spoke serene. „But I can not fucking talk about it." I yelled. „I do not even know how I feel. Fuck – you have no Idea how often my mother cried and yelled for him. And how it feels for a child to sit there and, and be able to do nothing at all." I rambled on while tears shot into my puffy eyes again. I pinched my nose and sniffed descisive. Enough crying for today. That man had caused far more tears than he was worth. „It must have been hard. And Aang is very sorry for that. As unjust this may sound to you, but the guy did everything right – he did not fucking know that you were there. So how COULD he have taken some responsibility?" The chief had switched her seat and patted my back gently, the gesture was something I was not used to. Not from somebody else besides Yumi.

I felt oddly comforted. „It – it is hard to believe that. You know – I simply can not figure that my mother did not even tell him I was there." I choked out. My voice sounded brittle even to my ears. „She had her pride, she wanted your Father, not his pity." she tried to explain. „It was the same with me and Suyin." she cleared her throath speaking in a soft voice. „Her father is a saylor – I do not even know if he is still alive, we just had some fun together and I had to watch the maidens fern fail. When he returned from his travel to the southpole I told him." she spoke. „Ushrak was a good guy, he wanted to take responsibility – even though I already had Lin at that time. In fact he asked if I wanted to marry him, I noticed he was just doing the right thing. But not out of the proper motivation, so I said fuck no, get the hell outta my life." she stated content.

She took a deep gulp of tea. Actually it made sense, a rather perverted sense of course. I never had pictured my mother could have something like pride. It was difficult to imagine that from somebody who was selling her dignity day after day. I just stared at the jasmine tea. „By the way – why was Bumi not with the rest of the family?" I asked her curious. The chief sighed. „Well – he is not content with you being his brother. He blames you for not telling him nearly as much as he does his parents." she stated. That hurt. I had thought we were friends and now this guy was hating my guts. Just because I kept something secret he would not even have believed me. I nearly dropped the cup. „I am sorry for that, but this kid has some growing up to do sometimes." I griped.

Toph chuckled. „Oh he is doing that job at the moment. Simply signed up for the forces. Hah – Sokka has never been more proud of him." she stated. „His mommy of course is running rampant. And Aang is really angry about that. I do not understand why." she mused. Why was she telling me all this personal stuff? It felt nice, even more than I wanted to admit myself. It actually felt like hm – was that how being a family should feel? No – I suppose not, friendship was actually much better than family. „I supose it is becaue his son might have to kill somebody – ahm, endanger his life for keeping the peace and stuff? Just remember, when youself do uggly shit you are fine with it - and than imagine the people you care most about taking your place." I babbled.

I had hit home, the Chief frowned. „I guess you are onto something Lee. That sounds like Aang. Worrying cutie he is." she poured herself some tea. „Oh - Lee if it pleases you, Sokka is getting one hell of a day for opening his mouth." she stated grinning. I could just snort. „He has deserved it. I told him to keep his mouth shut, I shoud have made that fucker swear on his mothers grave, his ancestors spirits or some other wets mumbo jumbo." I muttered. The chief laughed. „Aww kid, that I could have told you. Sokka can never keep his mouth shut abount anything – unless you make him promise it..which is difficult at least." she told me. „Lucky me – now I know." I joked flatly, the searing pain in my chest actually dulling.

„Actually I do not even know if I ever hated my father. I always thought I would – because, lets face it – I planned on killing him before I went into the garden. And then I just could not. He – yeah – he seemed to actually feel sorry." I answered in a small voice. „He looked so human and - fuck – I just thought about him as THE AVATAR, you know." I answered embarrassed flushing a bright red. „ You are not the only one to make this mistake Lee. And honestly – I rather like the part in which you decided not to kill Aang." the Chief spoke and cleared her throath. „Shit, too much sappy crap today." she stated. „You are damned right woman." I answered in full agreement.

„Woman? Heh – do not think I am your girlfriend kiddo." she spit back. I just chuckled. „For that one I am ten years too young Chief, otherwise I admit the Councilman might have some competition." I joked actually cracking a smile. I just got a risen middle finger as a response. „You are even ruder than Yumi, for that finger I usually need the big three, and that is even too sappy for me without handling some sake." I chuckled, well it was not that bad but I was never one for euphemisms. Toph laughed. „Seems this Yumi is a decent girl." she stated. „Of course she is." I answered. „And there is the problem, I actually sent her all my cash and forgot that I need to rent an appartment when she arrives in two days." I stated sighing. „Hm? Why that. Are there some people who want to live in different houses if they can? Or is this Yumi just a friend?" she asked frowning.

„No – she is my girl but I am living in the bunks Chief. You know the rules right?" I asked her. „Huh- what fucking rules?" she asked me baffled. I just allowed myself a facepalm. „Really? You do not know the internal rules of YOUR fucking policeforce?" I asked desperate. „Heh – why I am the fucking boss that is the only rule there is!" she snapped slightly offended. „But Captain Saikhan stated – no girls allowed." I answered. „Saikhan – this little crybaby should keep his boogietrap shut. Hell – what shit is this lying slimeball spouting behind my back." she fumed. „I never signed anything like that shit. And I was wondering why there were no kids playing in front of the bunks for the last years." The chief of police seemed furious. „Uh – Chief. C-Could you please not mention this. I can handle a bit of bullying but you know – if your boss actually is really pissed at you that leads to serious problems." I whined rather authentic. I had no intention to be called a slimeball who bowed his way through the ranks.

„Never mind Lee." she waved. „Ah Chief. Actually – how do you even know what you sign? You are blind." I spoke. „ You know - Twenty years ago I would have beaten you up for that one Lee." Toph Bei Fong still sounded uneasy with this topic. „Just let me say my secretary owns me a lot. That girl would not fool me, if she had wanted to - shit would have gotten real years ago." she explained. „And by the way – not your fucking business kid." her voice had a subtle threathening tone. „I can accept that." I reassured her and drank my tea. „So what parts of our city do you like most Lee." she asked me. I really thought about that.

„Surprise Chief – actually the dargonflats do the job. I guess they remind me at my home." I answered thoughtful. „You have been there already?" she asked me startled. „Uh – yeah – first day on duty. Could just bring in some teens with a stolen safe and a stretcher." I told her. Her eyes bulged. „Who is your partner Lee?" she asked me. „A guy named Ping – nice man. Earthbender and as big as a dork you can imagine." I answered truthfully. „That guy knows more about probending than I do about anything, or do you know what a three seven Hippo is." I asked her. I should not have been astonished as The chief got up and made the complicated spinning motion I just described. „In fact I invented it when I was thirteen kid. Before this uggly hippo shithead promoted it as his invention." she fumed as if the thing had not happened thirty years ago but yesterday. I just shrugged. „I guess you are better off than this guy." I answered honestly.

„Well – that is not difficult, went under the docks years ago. Never fuck with the monsoons if you not wear a badge and have some guys at your back." the Lady Bei Fong stated dryly. We chatted for some time, switching to plain topics. Mostly we talked about physics and I was astonished about the chiefs well versed knowledge. As I asked her about its origin she just sighed, rolled her eyes and spoke as single word. „Sokka."

We departed late in the evening the Sun slowly starting to sink, she undoubtedly returned to the councilmans house. I made myself on the way towards the bunks. I was halfway there as I saw something that made me snap into attention. Bulky, tattooed men were carrying couches into a warehouse. That itself was not suspicious, even the men with war hammers on their belts were not unusual, even if they screamed doorknockers. It was the fact that the needed five guys to carry a fucking couch! Five men with twice my strength – no couch could be that heavy. I stepped back and peeked into the alley. There were two big oostrich horse carts, heavily laden. A man clad in fine green silks observed everything. He was a bulky guy, scratching the six feet. His hair was long and wavy, black like silk. The men unloaded the carts fast and then went into the building. I had to have an eye at this warehouse. That might lead to some good arrests, I thought. But I would not worry about that tonight, tonight I would do my best to get some sleep.

Tomorrow would be a rough day I supposed. „Ey boss, look a copper." A voice rang. Oh -shit! My heart skipped a beat. I turned on my heel and saw three heavily built men approach, viscious looking hammers in their hands. Ok – I calmed myself. You wear the badge now – these guys are not monsoons, so why the fuck should they kill you? And furthermore I am wearing an armour so I would loose any kind of race. I really wished I had picked up my sword again. „What is the business?" I stated actually managing a deep chuckle. Thank the spirits the streets of shangyang kicking in! „Hold it lads." A deep voice spoke, it was soft and I instantly hated it. When I hated somebodys voice I usually was right about the person being a bastard.

And that man definitely fitted into the discription. His face was torn by akne scars. His nose a knubble which original shape could not even be pictured. His eyes were dark, green in the dying light of the day. They looked cruel and mercyless, the eyes of an Oni forced in human flesh. I fought a shiver and held his gaze. He had the terra bands everywhere, even in his face. What the heck was this guy, one of the Wokou? The legendary pirates that made the seven sees shiver for centuries until Firelord Zuko in person led the campaing to burn down their entire city? They day from which on he was hailed as the scarlet Phoenix by his troops? I snapped out of my thoughts. „There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed – even if you find something in that warehous kiddo. If you want to keep your badge - you keep your hands out of Captn Kantos business." he stated arrogant, his face forming a disgusting sneer.

I laughed. „What is your problem here dear sir. I just saw your men carry some nice couches. Everything needs protection nowadays. So have a nice evening Sirs." I answered nodding. That was really interesting. This guy did not threathen me, he was carrying himself as if he had nothing to fear from law enforcement itself. I had to dig into that carefully. „I see, a smart one." the Captn responded. „And if I can give you a little help – the Agni kai, have a warehouse across the street – they have gotten some opium shipments yesterday." he grinned at me. I smiled back – maybe a little dance with the oni was not that bad at all. „I suppose I have to look into that matter tomorrow. I really thank you Sirs for being such – honest citizens." I responded, feeling content somehow.

The men fell into barking laughters. I simply tugged my tail an disappeared. What would it have brought me to make a scene there? Nothing besides some injuries or death. So tomorrow, me Ping and the other newbies had to make a visit. On the other hand - maybe the guy was fooling me big time. Hm better to sleep about this one I supposed.

Note:

You know what – Lee really is onto something here. I assume one of you asks yourself sometimes, why is this Hoodie picturing the Gaang as absurdly rich? Well cause they are. They do not need to pay for anything because they are the people who actually brought peace, even if they did not alone but that one is forgotten fast. On top of that they earn a lot of money for in this days politics really made money. Furthermore I always was a fan of – if I put my ass in the line for the people - the people can put silk under my butt the rest of the time – mentality. Also I have to say sorry for my horrible spelling mistakes, dang people why are you not saying a word. I do not have something besides open office yet! So today I just corrected, now I am in for the next chapter.


	20. Rookie Style

**Chapter twelve: Rookie Style**

I was up before dawn, clad in my tattered robes, a shawl slung aroung my neck casually. I looked like a hobo who had not found back in the sewers after drinking too much. Well maybe I should have let my Hair tankled, in fact I had just lost my mind and shortened it drastically. It always scrambled its way into my armour, which was a rather unpleasant expierience. Now my hair was just at shoulders lenght, which was quite unusual for me. Actually I never had cut my hair – so I was wondering what Yumi would say to this. She loved my silky hair and was quite jealous at it. I smiled at the thought that it would be very soon she arrived, I had no doubt that she would come. And to be honest I was looking forward to her welcome which would undoubtedly become rather sloppy, the thought alone made my heart beat faster. I walked though the empty streets, republic city was a clean city, at least the parts I was walking through. No hobos and much to my happiness - no children that had to linger around here. In the Dragonflats that of course was very different.

I reached the block in which I met Captn Kanto and his men yesterday. The whole block was composed out of long, low buildings carried by heavy iron joists. The roofs where almost flat, their angles not steeper than twenty degrees. They were covered with plain red tiles. I heard Reindeerdogs bark. I did not know what the people found in this northern animals but they loved them for protection of their property. I found Kantos Warehouse fast, as soon as I passed the wooden gates I heard the hoarse barking of reindeerdogs which where hurling themselves against the doors. This man knew how to make a burglars life hell, I mused while I followed the narrow alley until I reached the warhouse he undoubtedly meant. The red phoenix was painted all over the walls, graffities warning possible itruders from the wrath of the Agni Kai. I looked around, and stepped towards the door.

If the guys did stash opium in here there could not be reindeer dogs. These animals just got horny as fuck when they smelled the stuff and would tear apart anything in there just to get to the black paste. I looked around, breathed in deeply and focussed on the air that was flowing down the alley like a big lazy river. I gripped it, pulled and pushed. With a noticeable hiss I launched myself in the air, which was tugging on my hair. I just settled myself on the roof. The tiles were fastened carelessly. It was obvious for this warehouses had been built to the cheapest prices possible. I strode high onto the roof until I stood on its ridge. I looked all over Republic City for the warehose disrict clung onto the wet west slopes of the kanto hills, in which the nobility of Republic City resided. I could not see anything here, because the fog from the See dipped the city into a mysterious white.

I had wrapped the Scarf around my head. I tripped over the wet claytiles listening carefully. They did not crack and held my weight. The other side of the Warehouse, which had been built parallel to the alley was fused with another building, with which it shared a drainpipe. I was likely it belonged to the Agni Kai, too. I knelt on the rooftop and loosened two top tiles, laying bare the wood of the roof truss. From that on I could untangle the tiles, which were quite heavy. I carefull carried them down into the drainpipe. It was not the first time I had invaded a warehose from its roof. Nevertheless I doubted that anybody would try this move in republic, because here it was much more difficult to climb up the facades than back in Shangyang where as many drainpipes as thugs did exist. I looked down into the darkness and listened.

I heard nothing. No barking dogs, ne chatting man. I gripped the wood and stuck my head down. There was light burning, two well dimmed oil lanterns were spreading a faint light. I sighed and kicked against the three finger thick wooden slats that broke with a lod crack. That set many dogs barking all across the district. I grinned, so evey guard would be startled by now, which meant I had to get into the warehouse. I sent a short prayer to Sousanoo.

„_Oh great Lord who stills the winds grant me luck. Sousanoo father of tricksters, watch my plans and grant my plea. Of whealth, wives and songs. Lend my thy grace great lord of the seas."_

I spoke calmly offering him three yuans. Sousanoo had always been special to me, the spirit with whom I did connect the most. In fact Sousanoo had earned more offerings from me than all other spirits combined. I took a deep breath an plunged into the darkness the air rushing around me, a tingling sensation surged through my body, I cirled my arms and pressed my palms down. My arms almost broke under the weight of my falling body. I arrived ad the found with a silent thud. I walked, nearly tripped over a rope laying across the floor. I stumbled along the high shelves which were loaden with all kinds of items. I finally reached one of the lanterns and removed the aperture so that the light streamed out unhindered. I looked across the shelves, a large variety of goods seemed legal. At least if they had the papers for the small barrels of chaang, sake and other spirits.

Also I found large packages of closely wrapped tobacco. I got myself a small package, it was the finest fire nation tobacco that money could buy. But no opium as far as I could see. I strode towards the small office that every Warehouse had to have. It was common law that you had to keep records about the wares that passed through the house. The office was small – and it was almost clean of any records, as was to be expected. I finally found something that I thought of as interesting, and that was a locked chest. The chest was heavy, and about two feet long and three broad. The lock was rather complex but it could not withstand my efforts for long. Once you learn how to pick a lock properly there are not many secrets. I was working methodically and fast, fully focussed on my work. I stopped and listenend, still nobody was here. I opened the lid of the box and found what I was looking for. Packages of oil paper, tightly wrapped and blackened. I closed the box again, locked it again and put it back under the records shelv.

Then I walked back, restored the lantern to its proper position and walked back under the opening. I was out of breath as I stood onto the roof again, my robes slightly tattered by the splinters of wooden slats. I huddled onto the rooftop and eyed the alley. There were men walking through the alley muttering curses and smoking pipes – obviously they were wardens – and wardens always were pissed when they had to work for their payment. They did not wear the crimson robes of the agni kai, but nevertheless I was not eager to meet them. I did figure out that somebody would arrive here soon to get the opium spread to the dealers. It was too much to be private property and not enough to be stashed away for times of need. Usually such business was done in broad daylight, after a hung over breakfast.

The most dealers smoked themselves, that was an assurance for the organization that they did not run off with their stuff or cut it too badly. So I crawled over the roof like a kid, climbed the other one, ran, jumped and rolled myself through the street. It still was good to keep the practice up. Me and Yumi definietly had to find the nice spots in Republic for some roof running. I walked to the streets chuckling about the petty theft I had just commited today. I watched the brown, fermented leaves. „Hm – Suppose I use em for the better." I mutterd to myself and stashed them away again in my pockets. I returned to the bunks at the time the sun decided to hide herself behing thick grey clouds that forbade a storm to come. I slipped back into my room silently and got myself dressed up in full gear.

Then I walked to Pings and knocked at the door. I was surpised to hear no annoyed shouting like the last few days. Ping was a sleepyhead in the morning, for reasons I could not figure out. How could anyone stand to sleep through the best time of the day? Indeed Ping stumbled to the door and tore it open a slid. „What is it Lee." he whined, his hair sticking to his head in a distortled shape. I did not want to check if more then his chest was bare. „So – get into your Uniform, I am fetching tea and sesame balls – and if you show up late I will bust your door and tear you outside." I threathened him. Ping was one who never was shaken in the mornings, in fact I could have called him as silly jackass and gotten away with it without him even noticing. Interesting was the fact that he was his usual bubbly self after two cups of Olong. As always in the morning the streetkitchens around the bunks were busy with us cops, not many men were able to cook and those who were – like me – often did not like the job, mostly remembering them at their time in the army.

I soon found nosy who seemed to be quite popular with the other rookies. There were two more guys and – much to my marvelling, even a girl. Well – If you could call Izuki Liboku a girl was an other slice of bread. The woman was twice my amount of muscle, had a rather manly face and towered more than a head over me. In fact I wondered how many guys this Lady had torn apart because they did not treat her like a Lady. „Morning boys – Izuki." I bowed and they returned the bows. „Sesame balls and Jasmine." I just stated and payed in advance, in the meantime I already had the prices in my head. Izuki was the daughter of a cop – so it was naturally for her to take up the job. Well – nobody would marry a girl like her, so she would have to fend for herself for the rest of her days, so why not do it the honorable way? „Izuki? I have a rather personal question – do you know a man named Captn Kanto?" I asked her casually. „What Izuki has a boyfriend?" Ping nearly spilled his tea, while Nosy and two of his comrades did their best to stifle their laughts.

The lady Izumi twisted Pings ear with ease. He jelped in pain. „Stop making silly jokes all day long Ping Honju." she hissed and let him go. He was fumbling with his read ear. Izumi was sincere at once. „I am happy I do not Lee. This man is a monster – a monster with connections. In fact." she bowed down and nearly whispered into my ear. „He has connections in the city hall, that even stifle the Chief herself." Izuki Liboku spoke. My guts nearly froze, while I wondered how a man like Kanto could bribe somebody that rich. „I thought the guy was just some cocky ex Woukou." I stated dryly. Her eyes bulged. „You did SEE Captn Kanto!" she blurted out while some older cops even stopped buy and watched me. „Hey – I was just on my way home." I apologized. „Ah from yer Girlfriend in Kantu hills right. My partner – womanizer from the seventh hell bros. Do you know how this shorty gets em?" Ping started bragging. „Do not spout nonsense Ping." Nosy sighed but still eyed me curious.

„Well – if I had to pick out of you idiots I would definitely pick the guy who is a reckless idiot above the annoying idiots." Izuki defendet me while her eyes made Ping shrink. I just shrugged. „Yeah – this guy looks uggly like hell, and he told me to keep the fuck out of his business. I just wanted to know if it is for real – and he gave me a tip." I explained. Izuki stared at me. „W – what – A Tip from the Captn Kanto?" she was astonished. I could not feel anything but awesome at the moment. „Yep about the agni kais having a warehose with a fresh opium shipment- I already checked it. The stuff was there before sundawn." I uttered silent. Nosy asked me. „Are you crazy to walk out in the spirits hours?" I just chuckled.

„Laddy, never seen a fucking spirit cross me. And believe what? Best nights are moonless nights. For there are no drunkards disturbing the silence." I cracked a smile as five pairs of unbelieving eyes hit me. „So guys, the stuff is not enough to be stored for long – it is about twenty stone, so I suppose some dealers will show up there today. And we can make some arrests." I stated. „So who is with me? As far as I know the old pencilscribbler has no interest in organizing proper patrols." I grinned. The nickname went to Officer Yoshihito Bumju, a man who did nothing besides paperwork. He was often made fun of, but nevertheless the most rookies were glad when he decided to take over their reports for corrections before others did. I never gave him my reports – in the end I was responsible for my reports and any kind of cheating was just playing myself. And that was something far below Bei Gao Lee. „Im in Bro." Ping beamed while I rolled my eyes.

„Just for protocol Ping, I did not suckle on your mommas titties!" I stated earning me a slap on the scalp. „Yeah shorty fuck yourself." Ping rambled, while I just marched on. „Lets get some blades and then lets do a short round guys. Two hour, then we meet here again and visit some scarlet birdies right?" I asked in the round. The others nodded, I was sure they would come. They also wanted to show that they were real cops and not some pampered kiddos who needed protection themselves. For in some ways that was the meaning of the word rookie, which I liked no more than imbecile. Much to my surprise I got far less „rookies" than most of my new coleagues, in fact some guys even pitied me for having a „rookie kiddo" as my partner. Ping could gripe about such comments for hours, wich was really entertaining if you had no work to do.

Ping and me did patrol the streets as a terriefied woman nearly jumped me. „Officer – please my husband. You must get him to reason." she sreamed at me while tears streaked down her face. I sighed. Again a woman who got slapped by her husband. „Where is the guy?" I asked her I sounded bloodthirsty even for my own ears. Ping just pinched his nose. „You want to make a report against your husband for domestic violence Ma am?" he asked slightly annoyed not to be able to finish his dumplings. I had started to wonder how he managed it to always have some kind of food around. „I – I dont know please he is beating Huang. Please stop them." she cried. „Where do you live?" I asked the woman for I heard no sounds that were typical for a beating.

She sobbed out some words that were for from understandable. „Where the FUCK DO YOU LIVE WOMAN!" I yelled. It worked. I got an adress, the woman speaking clear and proper. Pings jaw dropped while he tried to keep up with me. „Women are like instruments Ping – how their men play em they sound best." I answered wondering from which shitty play I had borrowed this line. I ran into the building, nearly falling over an old men why sat outside and smoked his Pipe. „Hell – these youngsters." he snickered in a high pitched voice. The guy did not even move from his soft cushion that lay on the strairs. He just took another drag out of his pipe. I panted heavily, the armour was heavy. I started to sweat as i climbed the stairs in great strides. Ping followed me with ease. The guy of course was running around in armours since his seventh year.

„Speed up a bit Lee." he muttered. I was breathing to hard to give a proper remark to that one. This was the seveth door, like the woman said there was a red jiu painted on it. I pointed my finger at the door from wich we actually could her yelling noises. „And that is how you repay my hard work. You shameless bastard. Do you have no pride." a man was yelling. I heard loud sobs that might belong to a teenager. Ping stormed forwar and simply kicked against the latch. The door hit the wall with a loud thud. He drew his sword fast and went in weapon ready to thrust. I still was standing outside. „What the FUCK Ping." I yelled and followed him, blade in hands. The policeswords were jians – and such not perfect for close combat. Those thingys simply were too long to use the indoors. I would bitch about that some day!

I followed him, the flat was small and looked clean. I could smell some kind of cabbage soup. „Police – on your fucking knees. Hands behind your head bastard." Ping yelled. His blade was pointing at a burly mans throath. The mans knuckles were bleeding, as was his nose. He was somewhere in his fifties I supposed. I could make out the victim of his beating, it was his son I supposed. The kid was around sixteen, a slim teenager with two swollen eyes a bloodied nose and a torn robe. He groaned in pain. „Yes take this crazy ol fart into jail." he rambled. „You – you even dare to speak to me like that Ichiro. You dare! Had your mother started telling me about your actions earlier I would have stopped it." the fathers voice was shaking between rage and sadness. Ping just handcuffed the guy with a part of the floor. It came in handy to be an earthbender. „So what is going on here?" I asked.

„Just do your fucking job. Arrest this old geezer and get out of here. For what are you paid." the kid rambled. I was glaring at him. „Watch your mouth kiddo." I snarled and much to my wonder the kid shut up. How could a boy with a proper family call his father an ol fart? The old man was led outside from Ping while his woman stood in the doors crying. „What did you do Lu?" the man asked with his shoulders slumped. „Who shall bring food on the table now. Do you think Xin will do anything? He will just throw his life away and become a thug like his shitty friends." the man rambled while I eyed the boy sharply. He had the rounded face of a baby but – his left forearm was reddened from his wrist upward. „Eh kid what is that?" I asked tugging on his robe. „Nothing. I have done nothing wrong officer." he squaked in a voice that sounded everything but content. I had already sheathed my blade. So I dragged the sleeve up myself. There were fresh tattoos the skin raw and bloody. Nevertheless I always would recognize the terra bands! „You should be grateful that your father beat you in the face. For I would just cut off this hand son." I hissed the kid backing off me.

It seemed the father had just found out what his son was doing while he worked his ass of in some factory. Maybe even paid money for the kid to go to elementary school. „Ping. Let the man out." I commanded. Ping turned on his heels. „What? The guy beat a poor kid bloody." he sounded disturbed. „Xin is no poor kid. I can not understand how my son could become such a failure." the old man croaked while he eyed the foor, his wife burying her face in her hands. „But – but you would have hurt him." she sobbed. „Hurt? The kid needs a good beating every day. Being such a dumbass as to run with the terras." I snarled furious.

Pings eyes were bulging. „The kid did fucking what?" he asked incredulous. „Well time to look what we got in his room." I stated while the boy tried desperately to tet on his feet again. But he failed mieseably and started whimpering. His mother was over him in an instant cooing him. I just opened the door to his small room, is was disorderly as the most teenagers rooms. I saw a cheap poster of some propending team – its paper tinted a slight yellow. The guy was a fully fleged member by now – he simply had to have something illegal in here. I was not going to let the kid go easy – no way in hell. This guy had to learn something in prison and maybe – just maybe it was not already too late to make him rethink his ways. I flipped his futon, emptied his chests, turned his room upside down and even started to curse. I found nothing, this kid most definitely was as cunning as myself.

I went outside. Ping still stood guard in the floor, the man quitly talking with his wife. At least Ping had been decent enought to remove the cuffs, while the boy was still on the floor, wheezing like the little whimp he was. „Nothing kid. You are lucky – for today. But one time I will get you – and then it will not be pretty smiles, cheap girls and booze all day." I pulled on his hair roughly, locked eyes with him and let him go. „Eh fuck yourself shitty copper. Got to hell." he yelled after me. Even though a was tempted to show him how handy as steelplated hand came in in a beating. But that would get me into disciplinary issues, it was not worth the efford. „Lets go Ping. We have no business here to tend to. And if you want. A brat needs a good beating somethimes." I stated. I would not take a man in custoy for something that was proper! This man just tried to save his son from crime – if he went a bit rough, who the fuck could blame him.

Nevertheless the parents looked battered and I felt very uncomfortable there. I just strode out called a hollow. „May the spirits bless you." Ping followed silent. He was deep in thought as we returned to our patrol and it was not on my mind to disturb him. Later we turned in two happy looking pickpockets for some days with free meals and warm blanckets. Yeah – that sadly was true, the poor girls did not even try to run from us, or actually steal anyones purse. A lot of hobos and streeturchins committet some petty crimes just to be able to stay out of winters cold - and the winter was approaching slowly. Then it was the tenth hour after midnight and we returned to the streetkitchen where Izumi was waiting with Nosy and her partner, a silent young man with a barrel chest and thick arms.

„I already started thinking you would not show up." Nosy stated in his nasal tone. „Just got busted, so here we go." I stated and simply started walking „I will dress myself in some robes, just to see if somebody worth arresting is there. You guys are in for the tough job." I stated. It was really awesome to see people do what you tell them, it was a feeling of power I enjoyed quite a lot. They followed me idly musing where our travel would lead us. I stayed silent and chuckled when they came up with especially crazy ideas. In fact some of them were close to hit home. „So guys. You wait here – I am going to scout the stuff out." I spoke – we were two blocks away. That was barely enough to dodge a wardens sight who did not smoke opium or drink sake half the day. I started walking, adapting to the cocky swaggering that most thugs always displayed. Nevertheless I kept my eyes open, wearing a cop brand sword was cool since the bouty was out I supposed, so I at least was able to go in weaponless.

I arrived the house in question the heavy doors were closed. I looked around – nobody was to be seen. I ignored the two armoured men that patrolled the streets, they wore the green of the terra triads and so I guessed they would do nothing if somebody took out some agni kais. In fact the both gangs died harness a real hatred against each other- since the days they were found in a war torn countries. I grabbed the door and tugged, actually it cold be moved, meaning. Somebody had to be inside. I turned and walked away fast, brimming with exitement. This could be a first medal or some note in my record. „Eh guys, come on. There are people inside." I greeted my fellow officers who were idly waiting.

„Good, I thought we were waiting in vain." Nosy statet and drew his Katana . I personally preferred straight Jians, but the policeforce had a lot of stuff in their armoury. „Sink it Buddy, we are no fucking soldiers." I barked. Geez, that guy really wanted to get us all in trouble! He flushed and sheathed the blade again. „Thats it Nosy." Ping nodded. We started walking fast, because wie did not want to miss the Agni Kai in the last possible occasion. We reached the Warehouse. „Izumi, take your partner and circle the building and position yourself in front of the warehouse across. It is likely they have a door betweent them." I explained the situation. Izumi nodded. „Aye – so you guys go in and bust the door. Spirits be with you. And do not get yourself killed." she nodded grave. At least somebody besides me did take this serious – thank the heavens! I sighed. „And the rest indeed busts the door, take care it is dark in there. The shelves are really high so watch them and walk silent." I stated.

If the Agni Kai just tipped over their shelves we would be squashed like books. „And there is a lot of alcohol in there, so careful with flames." I advised Nosy. „I am no firebender Shorty." he stated annoyed. That was a baffling news, I definitely thought he had been one, displaing so much fire nation attitude all the time. „Good to know guys." We walked silent and approached the warehouse, I felt nervous. If something went wrong I was the one to blame, but it gulped that down. If some old geezers could bear a fucking nation I could bear some cops! We reached the house and opened the door, than we drew our blades and tripped in. There was light coming out of the office along with chatting noises. I flinched with every step the others made but it we almost had brought half the space behind us as somebody heard the clancing of the metal armours.

„Ey Guys. There is somebody in here? Lets go and check what pussies are..." the guy just looked into a group of charging officers. „Republic city policeforce, surrender or be harmed." Ping yelled. Ping loved yelling as he continued. „Now come on you little whoremongers !" the man released a strong fireblast which almost set a shelve ablaze. We had to hurry before the whole warehouse burned down. „Stop this shit – you wanna kill us all." somebody else yelled. I heard the thundering shatterin of wood and clay. Spritits rushed out everywhere . „Dare firebending your fuckers!" I heard Ping yell. I saw him – soaked from head to toe and with him a big part of the wooden floor was. The guy just smashed the alcohol barrels up with some stones.

I chuckled devious. Nobody would dare that, not even an agni Kai ganger. The men took out knives so I held myself at bay. I would get cut easily, my armoured collegues not. The gangers were five men but they were suprised, screames and the hissing sound of weapons cutting flash appeared. And in the blink of an eye they were down, this Nosy bastard was a god. He cut three of them down in the blink of an eye – his Katana slicing the air with an inhuman precision. Ping took one and the last ganger trew himself on the floor and yelled. „I yield – I yield guys!" I stifled a cheer. „Lets tie em up than get movin. Ping?" I asked him. The earthbender nodded and started bending handcuffs. Nosy just stood there grinning superior. „Spirits man. I have never seen swordwork like yours – and believe me I have seen something." I shood my head in desbelief – I had thought this guy was a bragging firebender! He just chuckled.

„Do not think the Pian dao school is the only one in my homeland Shorty. I was raised to wield a blade since I could walk." he laughed easily, while kicking a thug into the ribs, the man cursed along in the rattling language of the firenation. „Shut it idiot, I am bandaging the legs." another officer griped. The fixing the wound took longer than the whole arrest. I walked into the office, the opium was spread over the table so we needed no more proof. I put most of it back into the chest it came from and than stashed the few record books I found into it,too. „So people, there is opium to carry. Enough to get the guys in jail for some years I guess." the agni kais had started cursing in Nihongo, at the moment I was grateful I did not unterstand this language. Yumi would soon bug me again with it and I would not be able to dodge it much longer! It was then we started moving the triad guys outside, Ping and Nosy were eager to stay in the warehouse, mostly I supposed because they did not know if I would get my head chopped off from the superiors.

So I found Izumi and her partner and took them with me. In fact they did nothing but rent an oostrich horse cart. They guy was rather disturbed at a group of cops loading up opium, weapons and Agni Kais. We returned to the headquarters soon and while a lot of older cops were either cuckling, giving thumbs up or doing something else I filled out reports. Ping and the others brought the men into the hospital to get their wounds stitched. Afterwards I walked to Captain Mochees office to give the reports. „Come in." the man barked. Captain Mochee was a quite strange guy – at least for a cop. He had flowing long hair like I had before the job, also he was clean shaven an looked unhealthy pale. Furthermore he always wore black leather.

His nails were polished and blackened like the samurai of old did back the day. Also he ware round glasses and had a lot of little spirit statues which sat on his desk, his shelves and everywhere else in his office. He also did not bother with titles, in fact he even called the Chief Ma am. He was a bit older than her I supposed, his face sharp and haggard, he was wiry muscle and did not even look like the skilled metalbender he was. „Lee – what do you think of.

The blade seeks wisdom in battle, white petals on reddened snow."

The captain greeted me. I had heard stories about him being the sharpest mind in the whole policeforce, and the hundrets of unreadable notes pinned onto cut out newspaper articles – along with his case solving statistic of impressing seventy percent – added to this reputation.

I shrugged „I am not big in Haikus Captain, I have some report to make. We took in some Agni Kais and twenty stone of opium. Along with a warehose that may be emptied." I stated dryly and laid down the papers. He eyed me, his almost black eyes cutting through me like burning coals. „Want to show off a bit Lee? Well – it is the right of the smart I guess." he chuckled and started reading the report while I stood there like a schoolboy, sweaty palms and all. He laid it down and got up. He was a tall man even if he did not seem to be one. „Do you know what you just did kid?" he asked me. I bowed my head. „Uhm- fucked up some rules?" I asked with a small voice. „Exactly." he stated. „Therefore you get the locker for three weeks." I gulped. „You broke the law to bring guys behind bars, that is something I as a Catptain can not apreciat you know." I looked into his eyes, they were unreadable. He flashed a smile revealing two rows of silver teeth. „But as a cop I say: thumbs up kid, do not get caught." he took his inkpot and poured it all over my report.

„Oww shit I spilled." he stated dryly. „So what was it you wrote again?" he asked me. „Oh – just that the report was made by a man called Kanto Hupang." I mused grinning like a madman. No locker – thank the spirits! It would have been really bad for tomorrow finally Yumi would come back. „I will bring that on the paper Lee. So kid – back to duty, by the way. Keep your fingers away from the Captn or you will get burned. And never – never ever attend one of his parties!" he twinkled and pulled up his sleeve. He had a metal arm, but nevertheless it still made an impression. „Got that one while busting a pal out of one of Gorillagoats." he joked. I just bowed my way out of the room, as I was outside i swiped the sweat from my forehead.

Note:

Ahm yes Cops do use dirty tricks, but of course you can not award them for it always. And yes this is the dark one people. And of course the other guys there are not all infatiles, in fact there is more to Ping and Nosy than one might suspect... I figured he would make a quite unique figure even in the policeforce. And next Chapter- heck it will be the sappiest an juiciest I have ever written..


	21. Interlude:Taking Off

**Interlude: Taking off**

He had packed his belonging, not much - just very personal things. His Boomerang, a present from his uncle, some spares, the gloves Kya had stitched him up a felt twothousand times and a little Nanuk carved from ivory. His mother had give it to him as he was child. He felt bitter about the tiny figurine and was tempted to throw it out of the window. They had lied to him – all those years they had played a family they never were! That was true, no it was not Bumi son of Aang had to admit to himself. It just hurt to find out your family was not better than so many others!

Of course he did not hate his father but the words he had spoken an angur cut deeply. In fact his Dad was hovering around him all the time. He even overcame his pacifistic mindset and sparred with him. Bumi was surprised that Avatar Aang could handle a spear quite well, he never had pictured his father as a warrior. Of course he had heard a lot of stories of the youth of his parents but they all – except the few earnest ones told by his uncle Sokka – were exaggerated somehow. While Aunt Toph always did bragg about her greatness and delved into gory details of battles, while leaving the touchy feely things out – his parents did the exact oposite and focussed on the feels – if they did tell anything at all. He was finished, the ship would go today, he still grinned at the scarlet uniform he was wearing. Private Bumi – that was something wasnt it?

Of course he could have used his fathers name to start up as Lieutenant, but he did not want this. He wanted to forge a path on his own, and not have daddy clear it for him. He was different from little TenTen and that was the reason why the got along so well. He had not met Lee since the day Suyin was hurt, at first he was cowering in his room while her woke up every night countless times shivering and drenched in sweat. When the bad dreams had reduced themselves into one or two at night – he got told that Lee was his brother. Half brother, he reminded himself. He did not understand how Lee could cope with this, how he even could be a friend of him? Was the guy not jealous? Bumi sure es hell would be in his shoes, he was sure of that one. He still felt a stinging anger in his chest when he thougt about Lee not telling him the truth.

It hurt but nevertheless he did knew that Lee had had his reasons – the most grave being the fact that he himself would not have believed the thruth. In fact he had tried even to not believe his father – he had asked his mother who just took him in her arms an cried along with him. He also did say quite uggly things to her and signed up in the united forces the next day. His parents tried to talk him out of it – they even bought the steamcar he had wished for since he was fifteen. But of course that could not change his mind and he had told them so while watching the both of them sniffle in a mixture of fear, sadness and pride. He just felt he owed Lee an apology, for the guy was the one who was really fucked with the situation being as it was. „Bumi, are you ready? You know you do not have to do this." his mother called him. The young man shouldered his backpack and trampled down the stairs with heavy boots, he sighed and tried to smile for he was not fully content with leaving his home for five years – at least.

He had to crack a joke, he fucking had to – otherwise the bawling would begin right now and that he supposed would be a bit to much for him ,too. „I am finished – so hurry up or the „prawling tiger" is leaving without me." He spoke content. His mother stood in the hallway, forcefully blinking away tears – Bumi feared she was just saving them for their final farewell. Tenzin looked serious like always, but even Bumi could notice a small frown. It was a triumph, for Tenzin did frown on very rare occasions. Lin of course had joined her boyfriend and cuddled the Kiddo red as a strawtato. Bumi still wanted to shake his head about this. How could a hot girl like Lin fuck his little brother – well if he watched their behaviour the fucking part was yet to come. he wanted to slap his brother for being such an idiot for definitely too long – what kind of man could let a girl like Lin wait – it was almost dishonorable. And there he had his joke – even if his mother would scold him for it!

„Aww come on TenTen give that girl what she needs. I knew you have quite the rod ol wanker." he chuckled making a very peculiar motion. Tenzin dropped his jaw. Lin froze her fingers on Tenzins bald head. „Bu-" Lin stared at him wideyed. Much to Bumis distrubance his mother started giggling uncontrollably while his father looked as queasy as Tenzin did. „Bumi...You..." Tenzing could not get any straigt words out of his throath. „Eh - one has to speak things out in here!" Bumi stated huffing triumphantly while the Lady Katara chlutchted her husbands shoulder in which she buried her face. „Bumi – why are you always so embarrassing." Tenzin hissed. „I would never threat Lin like a – flozy." he spit out griping, while Bumi laughed a cackling laugh and walked outside, noticing that Lin was staring at Tenzin with a much hungrier expression then the younger boy noticed.

„You have got a lot to learn about women TenTen, but I will not spoil the expierience." he laughed. „I have the feeling we missed something about Bumi." Katara sighed eying her suddenly rather adult looking son. „Pai Cho evenings – I never believed in them." Aang stated with a sly grin playing around the corners of his mouth. Katara eyed him blinking. „You look adorable dear but that does not change the fact that Bumi is a grown man. We are getting old Katara." he sighed deeply, leaning on his walking cane. His knee had gotten better thanks to the non stop treatment from his wife and his daughter but nevertheless he felt a stinging pain when he tried to walk without the cane. „You are a fucking old geezer dad – 149 thats an age!" Bumi yelped from outside. „Bumi – language." Katara hissed, while her son just shrugged.

„Why had I let him spend so much time with my Brother." she sighed pinching her nose. The Avatar laid an arm around his wifes shoulders and started leading his family towards the boats. Bumi enjoyed the view of his family. Everybody was putting on a happy face and allowed him to crack as many dobious jokes as he wanted. He appreciated that very much though he did hide his emotions. He would not turn into a hysteric sobbing baby – spirits no! They arrived in the harbour, the mighty prawling tiger lazily sitting on the waves that slapped againt the steel titaness. It was one of the biggest ships Bumi had ever seen, which meant it was one of the biggest in the world. He recounted the facts about the ship. He knew them by heart. Weight over 200 thousand tonns, lengt onehundret and fifty feet, broadth thirtyseven feet. Thrice armoured reinforced steel rump. Finfty cannons calibre three thumbs five.

On turnable Long range mortar, able to shood blasting gelly granades fifty miles away. Eight Earthbending platforms containing fifteen tons of broken granite each. Two mannable water cannons, able to spout over seventhousand gallons per second if driven by ten waterbenders.. Six masts each fortyseven feet tall, sails combined with steamengines providing over twothousand horsepowers. „Mom – dad – could you do me a favor?" he asked in his best pleading son voice. „Of course Bumi." his mother smiled tearyeyed while she ruffled his hair. He inhaled her flowery smell. It would be a long time – and he feared he would not make it without his family, why he did not know. But he had his resolve, so he just grinned his usual crooked grin. „Let me board alone, I do not want everybody to know whose son I am." he spoke. His fathers face fell as did his mothers. „Bumi – I am very sorry..." the avatar begun with an earnest voice he had used far too often in the last days.

„Shut the fuck up – this has nothing to do with that stuff." he snapped. His parents looked startled. „It has not even to do with you dad. You know that I do love you. You are my fucking family." he griped, not noticing that his mother broke into tears at that. It was the first time since the day – that Bumi had said he loved his parents. Something that was very stange and frightening for the three of them. His father also was on the brinks of tears. Bumi looked out into the sea. „How shall I cast my own shadow if I am always in yours dad? Even if mine will never be that big - I want it to be mine, and mine alone." he spoke serious, something he very seldom did. The avatar nearly fell out of the tiny boat as he hugged his startled son. „I – I am so proud of you my son." he choked out while Bumi just patted his fathers back, not even caring about the moisture on his cheeks.

He almost wished the ride would never end but it did and so Bumi Son of Aang hugged his family a farewell, his mother crying like a little girl giving him advices he would never need, and stepped on the quay. It was hard to turn his back on them and walk away straight, his heart bruning in pain. It would soon get better – in the end there were a lot of cool things awaiting him in the forces, he was sure of that. And furthermore he had heard of the firenation, of fiery girls, strong plumwine and many other things that would be worth his wile. It would be much different from everything he had expierienced and that was something that thrilled the young man, a pleasing prickling in his vains. He walked to the gangway of the prawling tiger where al lot of young men were waiting. The most looked not much older then himself. He looked back on the city for one last time. He prayed to all spirits that his family would be well – also his halfbrother, for Bumi was not sure how to feel about him. Then he pushed himself though and stood before the officer. „Private Bumi reports to duty Sir." he stated. The man just nodded after finding his name. „Onboard Private." he snapped. Bumi saluted quickly and followed the other guys. Private Bumi – hah these guys thought that was his surname!

Note:

And such Bumi has left the story for good. Some other things, I indeed view Bumi as being rather wise for his age, he is just the kind of guy who wants happyfaces everywhere, which leads to him playing the clown for everyone. And of course he is a Ladiesman to his core – why should he not? And I also could figure Aang tolerating this because the airnomads were the „free people" so of course they do not even KNOW the concept of marriage. Which leads to many children growing up in temples like Aang did. And so I simply can not picture him as being that prude – to the joke, well men do not like talking about wanking – anyone objects me?


	22. Reunion

**Chapter thirteen: Reunion**

I was giddy like a little boy, had been so the whole day – much to Pings amusement. He of course had started with assumptions about my fancy rich girlfriend finally letting me get in her pants. That was rather close to the core I had to admit. I had not told him about Yumi, why should I ? We were Colleagues and up till now I had not recieved the wished letter from her – nevertheless I knew that she would arrive today if she had taken the train on last Wednesday - which was rather likely because it was the cheapest one. Yumi was no girl to throw money around and so I supposed she would arrive today – if at all. I tried to brace me for the disappointment I might encounter in the evening. The train arrived close to midday but I had a job to attend, which Yumi of course did not know. I jumped out of my armour, as far as that phrase goes with a thing that has thirtysix tabs and snap fasteners. I just threw it into my locker, while Ping was grinning a devious smile. „Heh – somebody has his balls on fire right." he snickered enyjoying himself. Well it was true but it werent just my balls – it was the whole Lee Bei Gao who burned today.

„Just shut your shithole Ping." I barked. I was nervous and did not need his witty comments. „Slow ,slow there Captn Hornycop." he grinned, enjoying the fact that for once he was the one who could crack the witty comments. „I will remember this Ping. You my dear Sir are on the best way for a beating." I snarked and simply stormed off, Ping and some other guys laughing loudly. At least he did value my privacy enough to not follow me! I hurried through the city stopping at every black ponytail that crossed my way, but none belonged to Yumi. I was out of breath when I arrived at the trainstation and hurried to rail seven, where the train from Ba Sing Se had arrived. There were people waiting for the next train, but Yumi had not waited here. I had expected so, but nevertheless I wanted to make sure before I went to the school. Come on girl, please be there, I thought almost chuckling about myself behaving like a lovestruck teenager. So I made myself on the way to the four nations elementary school – maybe Yumi was searching me there, if she had not decided to take a stroll through the city instead. It was not far away but my feet ached from a day of walking.

Also my shaggy robes were unpleasantly tight around my chest and arms, I supposed I needed to buy new ones soon. I arrived at the four nations school which looked abandoned. I jogged into the main hall, looked everywhere even going so far as to search the cellar I had slept in. Yumi was not to be seen. I sighed – it seemed she had stayed in Ba Sing Se. I felt a stinging pain in my chest as the doubts I had pushed aside for a long time came up again. Would we make it? That was the question that had burned under my nails since the day I found the gods damned triad stash! I feared that Yumi had decided to leave me – which would be quite understandable. I had acted like a selfish bastard in deciding to leave her for the vague possibility of a cop career. I really had to blink there for I was angry – angry and afraid that I might have messed everything up.

I wondered about how much I had hurt her, and why she had insisted in staying with her grandmother. She never had been very fond of her. Did she want to confirm that I would do whatever she demanded? Or had I missed something about the person I thought to know best in the world. I shambled in the direction of the bunks, while I wrote a ton of apologizing letters in my mind. But I thought I had told her apropriately how important this chance had been for me. I thought she was ok with it because she gave me a rather sloppy goodbye before I left. I viewed it the other way now. Maybe it had not been a goodbye but a final farewell. I was rather close to bawling right now and wished for some strong sake. No that was actually one of the worst Ideas one in my shoes could have. I had not sunk that low yet! I yelled at myself in silence as I bumped into something soft. I woman shrieked and I Just bliked as I watched the breasts I nearly buried my nose into. I jumped back. „Whoa – Uh eh sorry." I stammered. The lady was around her forties, a strongly built matron. „What are you impertinent scumbag thinking." she yelled at me nearly stabbing me into the eye with an extended finger.

„I aint no fucking whore you can grope in the streets you pig." the woman yelled at me while the other people an the streets started looking at the scene. I felt even more miserable. „I – I was in thoughts." I tried to explain as the woman rambled on as if I actually had raped her in public. A older man actually decided to rush to the womans aid. „Ey – look at me you when I talk to you - pervert." He yelled at me in rightful anger. I wached him, he was fat and sweaty just from the effort to yell at me. „We should castrate brutes like you. Come on." he slowly came at me. „Please – this all is an missunderstandig." I tried to explain. „My girlfiend just..." I tried to explain until the man cut in with a booming voice. „So just because your girlfriend ran away from your perverted desires you think you can simply take an honorable woman. You filthy bastard!" he yelled and tried to smack me in the face. I simply dodged his hand and tackled him, shoulder first. It felt good to let some steam off.

He thudded onto the floor and groaned, clutching his lower back. I really had to tame the urge to beat the shit out of this old geezer. „Just go and fuck yourself gramps." I snarled at him while the man cursed at me with gusto. „Murder – help – help, rapists and thugs. Please help me!" the woman started yelling as if somebody was skinning her alive. I just walked away, I really hoped no cops would mingle themselves into this. The woman yelled until she had no breath left but to my luck nobody else thought the scene worth more than a smile. Now I eyed my surrounding better, my heart still fluttering a bit. I arrived at the bunks just to be tackled again. A forehead bumped against my temple, and the world blurred a bit. „Oww." I yipped while and would have fallen if I had not been held. A familiar smell was into my nose, a slight mixture of sweat, fresh dirt and flowers. It was smell I could imagine in my head without any effort. I just closed my arms around Yumi and buried my face in her shoulder.

I sqeezed hard, my heart soring at speeds I had not even thought possible under this conditions. I felt her hands her body, everything as if I had grown more nerves at the moment. „Yumi – Yumi I – I am sorry." I croaked while she muffled something. She looked at me and I could do nothing against the mad grin that tore its way over my face. And then we kissed, her lips were soft as always and she was demanding, biting my bottomlip tenderly. I just felt a pleasant shower ripple across my body. We continued a bit, our tongues dancing an intwined dance we both enjoyed. Yumis hands were getting warm, almost unpleasantly warm. Finally I tore myself free my breath a bit heavier than usual while little Lee downstairs was alrady piping up with my girlfriend rubbing against me. „Hey there." I was still startled unable to process everything the proper way. Yumi just giggled, a rather deep meloic sound that could tick me off sometimes.

I had to stiffle myself because it would be rather uncivilised to let my hand wander around her body as I wanted. I felt her hands on my hips. „Yumi – please." I whined with a thrumming voice that did not belong onto the streets. She stopped her advance and frowned an adorable frown, her full Lips curled slightly, manicured eyebrows forming a straight line. „Oww come on stormy, its not fair to make a grils soaking and than back down." she looked at me with a consuming smile I returned. „I will not – back down – Lee Bei Gao never does." I answered while a lot of mingled feelings bumped around in my chest. We allowed ourselves another kiss while I tugged at her ponytail slighlty. I knew what that girl liked. „You asshole." she purred like a content kitten.

„Hey I – I just have to do a bit talking first girl." I spoke while I felt a stingin in my eyes. I was just so happy she did not leave me. It was a genuine feeling that vibrated through my whole body, something I had not expierienced often in my life. „I am sorry Yumi. I – just – uhm was a selfish bastard going alone." my voice was rather small, almost faint and I was tearing up. „Shut the fuck up stormy." I head a muffled voice, I wanted her even closer and squeezed her even more– I did not even notice that people started staring at the two of us still standing in a close hug. „I was the idiot – I thought you would back down." she admitted sounding like a little girl. She looked the part, sweet and innocent besides her black pasted lips and the crooked nose. We both started laughing uncontrollably. We laughed until we both were weeping, holing each other close.

I sniffed and wiped the tears away from Yumis eyes, her skin was soft as always. „ Lets stop the bawling girl, right?" I smiled. „Y – Your hair. What have you done to your beautiful hair Lee." she yipped, her expression priceless. I just shrugged. „You know how it feels if you loose it in bundles while changing from your uniform and such?" I asked her. Her eyes bulged. „You – you really are one now?" she asked me. My smile gave me away while I looked her in the eyes, I had to lift my head slightly. They were the same gleaming gold I remembered, in one second soft like silk, the other pure iron.

„Congratulations Officer." she snickered while licking my lips teasingly. „Yeah just make fun of me Miss Adachi. I will wait for my revenge." I tried to snark and failed miserably, leading to us both giggling again. „Just do not forget to thrust hard stormy." she twinkled and tugged on my robes. „Woman – seriously – did you not have two healthy hands back in Ba Sing Se?" I joked flatly while I dragged her into the building. „So no screaming girl. We have to keep quiet. Its not allowed to have ladies in here." I whispered. Yumi just rose an eyebrow at this. „What bullcrap is that? Do they just want faggots in the forces?" she asked. „Hmm – two guys would be an expierience, dont you think Leeeee?" she purred. Not THAT topic again. I flinched – she always had this shitty fantasies of hers, or maybe she invented them just for making me flinch! I frowned. „No – I do not ask you to swing both ways so please stop it Yumi." I whined. She chuckled a low chuckle. „You can not blame me for trying pretty boy – can you?" she whispered hoarse.

And with that we disappeared into my room. Yumi just threw her backpack on the floor and threw me on the bed, I chuckled. „Seems somebody is in for something sloppy right?" I stated while my lower body started running rampant. And the Lady Adachi was not one for half things. I watched her get out of her clothes, it was always an expierience. She was no girly girl, that you could see in the blink of an eye.

Her body was athletic, tanned an almost pure white that was just broken by the pink of her rather small nipples an tree pink scars across her lower belly. that topped perfectly rounded breasts. She had gotten bulkier than the last time I had seen her, the abs even plain visible as were her biceps. „Some excessive training you did Ms. Flameo?" I chuckled while slowly undressing myself. I would give the girl the show she demanded, and I would have a lot of fun doing it. My eyes wandered further down – she had shaved herself, and she was glittering a bit. My throath constricted even further. I just knew that I would be battered after that welcome. It was then she crawled over me something between a moan and a laugh pouring out.

After a felt lustful eternity I was done for - finally. I just wanted to sleep while Yumi started to get all bubbly. Screw this women, how do they do it? Furhermore I was scratched all arcross my neck, Yumis butt did not look much better I had to admit. „Heh – you got a new scratch there. It was not me was it?" Yumi asked, tracing a line across my cheek. I just released an annoyed groan. „I am asking you Bei Gao Lee – what trouble you got your sorry ass into again?" she piped up. „Just kicked my old mans butt, and now I wanna sleep girl." I grumbled. There was silence and for a moment I thought I could get away with simply dozin off. „You did what. Lee – are you mad? You could have gotten yourself killed, messing with the avatar." Yumi looked worried and snuggled herself closer, I enjoyed the soft hardness of her body. „Sorry girl. Should have kept that one from you." I chuckled embarrassed wile I got a fingernail poking at my chest. „Do not dare." she sounded earnest.

„Yeah – actually I do not know what to make of this all. But.." I let out a yawn. „Could that wait some hours?" I asked her. Yumi frowned. „Whatever. Just let me bore myself to death stormy." she snickered. „And Yumi - thank you for giving yourself." I croaked, it still was something unusual and beatiful that made my eyes burn. Yumi just chuckled. „Geez Lee – when will you ever get over this?" she sighed, rolling her eyes. I just grinned. „When you finally like it gentle girl." I answered and closed my eyes. I slept almost at once. It took some time until I woke up again. Now Yumi was asleep huddled above my right arm which prickled unpleasantly. Damn this, I wanted my own futtonbed. I would get myself one when the first wage was paid. I watched my sleeping girlfriend, sweat stood on her forehead, he lips twitched slightly it seemed she was dreaming. I Closed my eyes again an continued sleeping. I woke early the next morning. The sun already was peeking though my small window. Yumi was sleeping, snoring soundly. So much to the topic – a firebender raises with the sun. Slowly I moved until I could get up without waking her up. I shaved myself and then got dressed. Finally I decided to wake her up because I did not want her worrying about my whereabouts.

So I carefully shook her shoulder. Yumi mumbled something and turned herself around. „Yumi – wake up." I sung an started poking in her ribs. That had the desired effect. „Fuck you Lee. What is it in the middle of the night." she blinked looking sleepy, her hair disshelved and her eyes closed to slits. „I am off to work girl, thats up. And you should sleep some more, if you do this nobody will notice you." I smiled content. It was beautiful to have my girl back. She stretched herself and then tugged the blanket up to her chin again. „Have fun Lee." she grumbled and turned again. „See you in the evening." I stated off fighting the urge to whistle a tune, Today I wore my hair open, just a small topknot sitting at the back of my head. So hopefully nobody would notice the scratches. I kicked at Pings door with gusto. „Morning Ping." I yelled. „Fuck you Lee – get the fuck back in your room." He protested from the inside. I kicked again. „We will be late you stinking peasant." I kicked his door again.

It was not long another rookie opened the door. „What the fuck are you guys doing there?" The man looked funny, soap and water dripping from his hairs. „I am just trying to get the fucking sleepyhead named Ping out of his dirty straw sack." I yelled. I heard stompig strides, Ping just tore open the dore revealing himself in nothing but his skin. „The fuck man." I yipped. The guy looked destroyed, deep rings under his eyes and a smell like a guy who took a bath in sake. Maybe he had. „What the heck are you thinking? You can drink when you are off for fucks sake." I rambled. Ping held his head. „Please be silent Lee." he whined. „NO – I AM NOT FUCKING SILENT. Who can drink himself silly, can also work!" I snarked. Hi sighed. „Ey man – we just had a lil party after work. Man we busted some Triad badasses." he explained himself.

I just snorted. „Everybody was missing you man. Some older cops even spent some rounds." he told me. „Yeah. I just barely dodged three weeks worth of locker for that one Ping." I huffed, he stared at me. „What – you are kidding right?" he asked me, the alcohol still heavy in his system. That could become a day. Not just cop work, but also watching over Pings big mouth! „No I am not kidding, and if I had not gotten Captain Mochee as supervisor I might as well sit in a cozy full metal room by now." I stated dryly. „And furthermore I had other things do to." I stated with a superior tone in my voice. „The fancy girl from Kantu hills!" Ping almost shoutet pointing his index finger in my direction. I rolled my eyes. „Can you yell even louder?" I asked. Ping shrugged. „I have to try at least. Dang man – how are you doin it." he shook his head. I sighed. „There is a thing called presence Ping." I stated and walked out of his room. I was no one who had to see a guy dress himself up.

Ping just muttered something under his breath it might have been the words. „mean bastard." I just walked to the streetkitchen and drank my Jasmine tea. It was strange none of the other rookies was to be seen yet. Maybe they all had a head like Ping at the moment. I chuckled. „What are you laughing about kid? The hell - I wish I could handle my sake as if I were your age again." a cop spoke to me. The man was a bear, broad shouldered and bulky, with flowing hair and a long beard that fell down on his chest. „Morning Sir. Well – I was not drinking yesterday. Sorry to disappoint you." I answered. The man eyed me. „Oh - so you are this ominous Lee guy?" he asked seizing me with green eyes. I nodded. „Bet your ass I am." He chugged down his olong. „I thought you would be bigger." he spoke. „The guys talked as if you were some kind of ex ganger." he chuckled. I snorted. „What the fuck are these guys spurting." I griped. The man shrugged. „Heck man you have seen Kanto the Knuckle without getting your belly sliced, that is more than I can say." he answered. I quirked an eyebrow. „This guy has the eyes of an Oni but is he that crazy?" I asked. The cop nodded gravely. „Heck yeah – rumour says he killed seven cops and got away with it. Was before my time though." he snorted. „And why do you call him the knuckle, while he calls himself Captn?" I asked.

„Well – the guy was a Woukou, so he wants to be a Cap – but most famous he was in the pit, crushed a mans head with his bare fists – hence the knuckle. The man is a real monster, or was until some Monsoons clubbed the shit out of him. Just his loons saved his life in time." he explained. I nodded, it was always good to hear some serious street talk from time to time. „And what is you name Sir?" I asked him. „Tang Qui. Just stick with the Qui." he spoke. „Cool. So Qui – what do you know about the monsoons. I mean – I am from Ba Sing Se, so my knowledge is limited. And what really bugs me is the fact that they are keeping so silent. Nobody has tried to give us Yakone, nor has the man done something." I spoke.

Qui sighed deeply. „Well Kid. You are onto something that bothers us, too. Yakone always was a quick one. He is kind of rash – but always was really lucky to leave no evidence. Nobody talks of course because they are so afraid they are even spouting nonsense like – he can bend blood in broad daylight." he laughed. „Heck, this would be as crazy as somebody telling he was an airbender." I nodded. „You are damn right – that would be crazy." I actually was wondering if this mumbo jumbo really was true. Water and firebending being dependend on sun and moon. Yumi also was of the opinion that she could bend best around midday but maybe that was a mindset thing. I too was better at night, and wind was not stronger in the dark! „Some kernel of truth will be there – maybe he can bend blood when the moon is up. The streets always exaggerate, think about the stories about the Tower Wei for example." I stated.

The man rose his eyebrows. „You know Colonel Wei kid?" he asked. I shrugged. „Eh – the guy I am talking about is a head taller than you and much broader, around his fifties, and he was a soldier back in the war." I shrugged. „But he killed the Ba Sing Se Phoenix king fifteen years ago and fucked up the whole Agni Kai chapter there. Today they say he did it alone, but he spoke of him and two Buds who were quite skilled waterbenders from the monsoons." I told. „And that is what HE says, so I guess it was more around a little gang of ten, twelve people." I stated grinning. The cop nodded. „Seems the kids were not sweettalking. Do not push it – that is a good advice. You know, most captains do not like guys who aim for promotions." he spoke. I nodded gravely, he had a point there. „Thats true Qui – thanks nevertheless. In fact I barely dodged the locker so I suppose nose big acts like that warehouse the next time." I chuckled.

„Ah – Mochee would never put one in the locker. The guy is more sublte. If he really hates your guts he puts you in as his secretary – worst job of the whole force." he grinned. I could imagine that, day after day nothing but Haikus and paperwork! „Ok. That sounds horrible, really! The guy and his poems." I blurted. „The poems are the sweet part, he always plays guessing games with you and if you guess wrong there is one yuan less per month. His last secretary had to pay twohundredfiftysix yuan per month to keep his job. Of course the guy quitted." Qui narrated. I ate my sesame balls and listened. Finally Ping arrived, he walked rather wobbly. I sighed while Qui grinned like a maniac. „Ha – the sweet hangovers of youth." he sighed while I wanted to kick him in the face for this one.

Note:

So – fuffshit to no end I am right? Well thing is, people gett fluffy in situation like this, which is the reason why they are rather difficult to write. I screwed the real lemons, because hey – you have some imagination and I have not to feel bad about not rating the thing up to M. A few background infos if some of you thinks – what the heck has this Hoodie made of Yumi.. Greetings and REVIEWS TO THE REVIEWGOD

Yep the womans body is rather manly, well she grew up in a place where a girl that did not want to bee the blocks matress had to be able to fuck some guys up. And that requires muscle – despite hollywood propaganda! Also training is her way of coping with stress and she had quite a few the last weeks.

Yep the girl has some problems with her sexuality, as has Lee. For heck, the guy just grew up with his mom fucking for money everyday. So he is rather – honored that his GF does him for free – and not into public affection, which I will happily display every occasion he is less startled. And Yumi was raped as a child, and statistic is one my side. There are two big ways coping with that – of course exceptions are there. Some women get really scared about anything sexual, the other ones get bitchy as hell, there is rather complex shit written about this, projection of affection on the domination figures blahblah – just read psychology books. I am not that deep into the science!


	23. Interlude: Standing alone

**Intrlude: Standing alone**

Yakone sat behind his desk, looking grim and battered. His knuckles were crusted with dried blood, his face covered with grey stubbles, and his eyes shadowed by dark, prominent circles. He slouched about, drinking Shochu mixed with hot water. The alcohol numbed his feelings and gave him a calm demeanor he had to maintain if he wanted to continue his reign over the Monsoons. At least that was what Yakone said to himself.

In truth, his gang was looking for a new leader among the younger men.

His eyes were bloodshot and his hands shaking slightly. When his spy finally found out who was behind so many of the city's crimes, the old man did not want to believe it. Those nasty cops had no right to steal his position as king of the city - they had no right to protect thos filthy murderers - those monsters! He would exterminate these self called saints, their families, their friends. He had a plan up his sleeve. He would get them all together; the Avatar, the Chief of Police, and the Council would gather in one room. They would gather together with him, to sentence him to prison...but it would be them who would suffer, for Yakone would sentence them to death.

The very thought of it lit a savage joy in his heart. He just had to make a 'mistake' in order to make it happen, a mistake that would burn Republic City to the ground. He chuckled darkly.

"Never will I back down, Arja." he smiled at her portrait, a cherished small painting he held in his hands.

But he had a problem. He was almost bankrupt: his bank accounts were plundered, his paintings halfway sold. Of course, nobody should dare to collect debts from the mightiest man of Republic City...but it was just a matter of time before...

No matter. The old man did not care. It wouldn't be a problem if he acted quickly and decisively.

"'Kone, are you drinking again?" a smooth voice asked, interrupting his musings.

The old man recognized the voice; it was Thai, his last true friend. He quickly chugged down the spirit that burned in his throath.

"No, of course not Thai." he smiled, shuffling his papers around.

The smaller man stood there, sharp eyes glaring at him from behind round glasses.

"I usually prefer the language of my current social circles, but stop being a fucking bastard, Yakone! And cut the lying bullshit! I know you're feeling crushed from what happened, pal, but you've sworn an oath. You've sworn to make their dreams come true. Do I need to name them? Do I?" the usually calm man yelled, his brown eyes displaying a hot fury that did not belong to a bookkeeper.

Yakone stood up and eyed Thai.

Thai had always known his place. He had risen to power right behind Yakone and had helped him with many things. Without this man, the Monsoons would be nothing but a heap of brutes and press gangers. In fact, the Triple Threat Triads would not even exist without him. This man even was the one who led Arja in his arms.

Yakone bowed his head because he did not want Thai to see the tears in his eyes.

"Fine. I am drinking Thai. And I will keep drinking until I can close the book. When Arja is avenged...only then can I remember my promises, old friend." he spoke, his voice deep an gravelly.

The bookkeeper snorted.

"You've gotta be kidding me, 'Kone. We're talking about the avatar, the Council of Nation members - Chief Bei Fong AND the fucking Fire Lord! Do you really think you can go and kill 'em all?" Thai asked, his voice sharp as ice.

"There is always a way for venegance!" snarled Yakone, leaping to his feet as he swept papers off his desk in a flurry. The old man stood steadily, even as his face was reddened from alcohol.

"And you, my friend, should not be lecturing me about resolve, Thai." he snapped.

"I am not lecturing you 'Kone." the bookkeeper said as he strode up to the crime lord and gripped his shoulders with surprising strength.

"I'm only trying to save you, old friend. I know how it feels to loose a wife, Yakone. It eats you up alive. But do you think some petty bloodshed will bring Arja back?"

Yakone could not look in the eyes of his friend, turning his face downward with shame. But nevertheless, he did not feel ready to let go. He wanted to see those murdering bastards suffer, and he had a plan...a very good plan.

"I have it planned Thai." he stated with grim conviction.

All of a sudden, Yakone's head rocketed backward as he sailed into his liquor cabinet. Glass shattered, and an metallic taste filled his mouth. Thai stood above him, right hand clenched into a fist.

"Do I have to beat some sense into your thick skull, 'ol fucker!?" he ranted.

Unexpectedly, the door flew open as one of Yakone's thugs storming into the room. The man did not even draw his dagger before he stormed at the tiny bookkeeper with a guttural grunt. The smaller man was fast and slammed his fist twice into the stomach of the thug, but it had no impact through the layers of muscle.

"Stop this." Yakone slurred, but his bodyguard did not seem to listen.

Yakone focussed his chi, arms extended and finger clenched into claws. The heavier man halted, squirming in midair. With an effortless, swaying motion, Yakone floated him to the other end of the room.

"I am in control of the situation, and I have not called for you." he hissed and released his bending grip.

The other man immediately fainted from the disturbances in his circulatory system.

Thai turned back to Yakone. "So we shall continue?" he asked with a sneer.

Yakone opted to kick his friends face instead of responding. Thai collapsed on the ground cursing, his mouth bloodied and his glasses almost shattered. Then, both men jumped at each other and rolled around the floor, growling obscenities, and trying to beat each other senseless. It took a while before Yakone finally got an upper hand on his old mate.

Thai was panting heavily, eyes swollen and lips bleeding.

"I still have a point." he wheezed, spitting out blood between his teeth.

Yakone chuckled insanely, high pitched and shrill.

"You may, Thai...but...but I do not give a fuck!" he laughed.

It was then the bookkeeper closed his eyes, which were brimming with tears, from pain and sadness of seeing his friend, who was once considered the greatest of all criminals, turning into this wreck of a man.

"Let me go." he sighed, voice brimming with emotion. Yakone obeyed. Thai got up and tugged on his sleeves.

"Do you really want to go through with this insanity? You will die for this 'Kone...you'll die. Anything else is nothing more than a petty illusion." Thai stated gravely, staring at his toes.

Yakone chuckled.

"Do you know how often people've said I couldn't do something? Remember how Long Feng said we never could turn against the stone circles?" he laughed, "And where are the circles now? Where is long Feng? Ha! Rottin in the dumpsters!" he spoke and stood up straight, a mad sparkle in his blue eyes.

"I overcame them all...we overcame em all, Thai! We carry the strength of a hundred men! Do you really think anybody can stand against us, brother?" he asked.

Thai locked eyes with him.

"It was different back then, Yakone. We are old men now, and you have changed. You're not the man who has the mind to overcome somebody like Chairman Sokka." he spoke calmly.

Yakone was furious. How dare Thai say that to him! He was still Yakone, he was still the dangerous, bloodthirsty Wolf of Ba Sing Se!

"You dare to insult me like this? You may have lost your guts, your will to fight from your shitty accounting, but I have not." he growled fiercely.

Thai's right hand flashed into his left sleeve and in the blink of an eye, before a hurling knife into the desk, a thumb away from Yakone's hand.

"Say that again, 'Kone." he hissed in cold fury, "I'm just worried about you, what in bloody Kohs name is wrong with that?" he demanded.

Yakone stared blankly out the window.

"Nothing. Thai. I appreciate your concern, old friend. But nevertheless, I've gotta do what I have to. Revenge is who I am now." he spoke in a steely voice.

Thai released a long sigh. Someday Yakone's stubborn skull would be the death of him.

"And how do you propose to carry out your little 'revenge'?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Yakone grinned wickedly.

"Tomorrow, some of my men will dress up as Terras and raid the Fire Nation Embassy. They will take hostages and demand five hundred thousand yuans. The cops will find a paper with one of the lads, a paper that shows I am responsible for a lot of pressing. In fact, the men will make this raid just to pay their debts to ME." Yakone explained.

"And how, exactly, does this do any good?" Thai asked.

"Hmmf. Then the Chief will arrest me, and I will follow the dirty bitch to jail oh so compliantly. I will show up to the trial and then...everybody responsible for Arja's death will be there. And then...then I'll kill them. I'll kill them all. I'll make the courthouse run with blood." Yakone snarled as he balled his hands into fists.

Thai gulped. "'Kone...have you even thought about how many innocent people will die for this?" he asked.

"Fuck them! They're only casualties. Live is not for softies Thai." replied Yakone, waving his hands nonchalantly.

Thai gaped in shock; he could no longer recognize the madman he faced.

"Yakone! I am no fucking softie, but this price is too high. Do you think you can lead anybody after this one!? Even if you kill the avatar and his band of misfits, do you actually think that anybody will do something for you without wetting their pants anymore? You know what fear can do to people! They'll stab you in your sleep!" Thai spoke, wringing his hands.

"I don't care." Yakone snapped, "I will see this city pay for what it did."

Thai wiped his eyes.

"You should reconsider this choice, 'Kone. If you give even the tiniest, measliest shit about me, you will rethink it. Because I will not support such senseless slaughter." Thai spoke, his voice trembling in rage. "And neither would the Yakone I knew." he snarled, turned on his heels, "I am leaving." he stated in a still voice, limping away.

"Thai. Thai! I order you to come back here and stand with me." Yakone bellowed.

But Thai did not turn back. His last friend was leaving him, and Yakone wanted to cry, but his resolve could not be weakened.

"You are not leaving me! Once a Monsoon, always a Monsoon, Thai. You know what that means!" Yakone threatened.

The other man's step faltered slightly before continuing with new conviction.

"Have you sunken that low? To kill the man who built your organization? To threaten your only friend? Well then, Yakone - kill me. Send your men. Just make sure you send enough." the bookkeeper said coldly as he walked through the door without looking back.

"He really is leaving me...I'll die a lonely man," thought Yakone.

But he pushed the doubts away. Spirits be damned! If that's the price to pay for vengeance, then so be it!

Note:

Hello there, you may have noticed the improved language - thanks to my Betareader/editor tellerofstories-weaveroftales for this. We shall rework the whole story again, but the plot will not be changed, I promise that one. For the better quality there will be more delays in updates because two people have to go through the stuff. I still hope this is worth you wile. Feedback of course is always appreciated.


	24. Embassy in flames

**Chapter fourteen: Embassy in flames**

It was a usual day – the sun hinding herself behind grey clouds. Yumi had set out at dawn. She wanted to make herself useful, as she phrased it. My girl was searching a job, and I was really interested, what she would end up with. I hoped she was not into the bouncer business again – for even though I knew she could handle this kind of job I was far from pleased about it. Even though I would never have admitted that to her, because I had sworn that I would not be the kind of man that cuffed his woman down. I had seen what it turned people into – I never wanted a woman to look at me like my mother did look at almost every grown man, barely restrained fear and submission plain evident. I also had to figure something out because hiding Yumi in my room was no permanent solution.

Chief Bei Fong might have said that it was allowed to keep family in the bunks but as long as it was not made public we could not stay there. It would be no problem as soon as my monthly wage was payed, because a cop earned close to fivehundred yuan per month. Enough to live in the pleasant luxury of an own flat – or a rented house. In fact 500 yuan still were some fancy sum I could not picture clearly, even though I had held more money in my hands. Of course I could ask my father, but this would require to bow in front of him and apologize humbly. I might have done it, but I knew for sure that Yumi would not let me humiliate myself on her behalf like this. Finally there would be the option called Sokka – which actually sounded best. The guy most definitely owned me a favor and furthermore he had this big, fancy house and shitloads of money.

Thirtythousand yuans in fucking steamcars – who could say he owned something like that? To pay a tiny flat for Yumi and me for a month surely would not weigh heavily on his purse. „Lee – are you even listening?" Ping snapped me out of my thoughts. The guy was stuffing himself with fried noodles, while we walked on patrol. „Of course." I stated quirking my eyebrow. „So – what do you think man. Would it have made a difference if they had played in water for a tie?" he asked me. Probending again. I just shrugged. „Who can say that." I stated dryly. „Ha – got cha I was talking about my favourite Olong. Busted you Mr. I am such a smart ass." Ping piped up. I pinched my nose as I saw Ping shaking his butt like a cheap hooker. „Seriously man – you have to represent the fucking policeforce." I hissed quietly as I noticed staring people. The mostly elderly citizens shook their heads in disapproval.

„Aww cut it Lee. How can you be so tight assed." Ping rambled. I was close to griping, but I stiffled it with a heroic effort. It was then the hooters rang. My heart almost stopped and so did the civilians. The people looked around panicked, many of them hurrying back into their homes. The hooters of republic City just were used in great peril. So Yakone was on the loose again I thought. I just hoped that he had not managed to stirr up the dragonflats again. The Thugs would not fall for the wall trick again, I assumed. Ping followed me, as we hurried back into the direction of the headquarters. We heard the engines of steamcars halvway there – they were manned with officers clad in full battle armour, full helmets on their skulls and blades at their hips and cables at their backs.

„Hey do I get a ride?" The cars were moving fast but I had jumped on driving trams which were as fast before. I ran sideways and jumped onto one running borad steadying myself with both hands on the bars that carried the roof. „What the fuck man." an officer bellowed, he looked at my chest. „What is going on? The monsoons on the move?" I asked him yelling over the engine, while the car made a rather harsh turn. „No – terra triads. They took over the fire nation embassy. Close to sixty hostages. Heavily armed villains clad in old imperial fire nation armours." he explained while Ping yelled. „Lee – your gettin yourself killed!" They drove on. „Wait for me you moron!" Pin yelled on top of his lungs, even though it was already to late for that one.„How far is it?" I asked loudly.

„Ten minutes by car, think you can handle this kid?" the officer asked. I nodded, ten minutes were ok, if there were not too much curves like the last one. We arrived at the building, fires were burning in the third floor, setting the whole roof ablaze. Nevertheless nobody came out, doors and windows downstairs bended shut from the inside. I jumped from the Steamcar, my arms burning from the effort. Dead bodys lay piled on the streets, carelessy stuffed into united forces body bags. That were twelve men of the Imperial Fire Guard – some of the hardiest soldiers in the world, the Terras must indeed think about go big or go not at all. Earthbenders had errected small walls to keep civilians out of the way, the whole place was swarming with cops. I supposed there was more than half the force here.

All men were standing by, waiting for orders I supposed. It took some time before I found out who was supervising the mission. It was nobody besides Toph Bei Fong herself, clad in blackened steel. The tiny woman looked like a child playing warrior besides the much bigger officers who accompanied her. „I say nobody moves before I command it. Shut the damned cars off." she yelled with a voice that surpassed her tiny stature by far. I obeyed and so did the others – it was best to talk to the guys first, because there were some people in there. And the gangsters had shown they would cut people down. Toph Bei Fong strode out until she stood a few feet away from the burning building. „Eh – who is in command in there. We have to chat about a few things pal. Or do you just want to sit in there until its summer again?" she yelled. It seemed the terras were playing her, and even I did know that Toph Bei Fong hated being played! Still there was nothing until a part of the wall bursted and was flung at the Chief. She moved fast, a balled fist shattering the wall in three pieces twice her size.

She flung them aside with ease and stood there. A man came out clad in an old looking plate and mail armour. He wore a crude looking old helmet with skullbones nailed on it – a helmet I supposed belonged once to bounty units like the infamous raider batallions. He was no tall man, but he had the walk of a thug who was on his own turf. „Hey Chief." his voice was mocking but the Chief kept her face blank. „How is the family going, everything fine?" he asked sneering. It was admirable how she held her ground, from my perspective there was no flinching visible. „Thanks for the concern." she answere slightly angered. „But I forget my manners to such a - lady. We have business to discuss." he stated. „Would you like some tea?" he asked obviously enyoing the fact that cops, armoured with crossbows were not allowed to do anything against him.

„So what is your reason for all of this?" she asked simply ignoring the offered tea. „We want fivehundredthousand yuan. Those firenation bastards took much more from us. It is just justice done!" he sighed exaggerated. „Or do we have to emphazise our point? There are some women in there who could make quite interesting sounds while being worked properly." he sneered. I was furious and wanted nothing more than to smash this guy up, but I held back. If I did that all hostages would die before we even were in the house. So we had to fool them somehow, but sneaking in there would not be easy – not with all windows closed with risen earth. „You do not need to – emphasize – you statement." the Chief was seeting with rage now, he small fists clenched thightly. „But of course I have no fivehundredthousand yuan in my pocket. We need to set this up first." she told the man. „Yeah – two hours should be enought time, furthermore I and my men want ten steamcars to get off here and of course no fucking copper all the way to the docks – got me." he stated in a superior voice. The chief nodded silent. „But if one single person in there is so much as scratched, you can tell your money goodbye." she threathened the man.

„Of course – the terra triad never destroys its property." the man spoke with a chuckle that seemed quite strange. I just was disturbed by an armoured figure standing besides me. It was a tall figure with a bun held tight by – chopsticks? I saw Captain Mochee, leaning onto a heavy Niganata. „Eh Lee – do you feel the voice in the wind? The sun screaming to its children to wage war, the earth shivering, thirsting for bloodshed to blossom again. Crimson – Crimson be the skies. Oh come forth mighty Bushin – to lead my path forth to enlightenment, through the scarlet seas of Shang Gri La!" he spoke a hand extended in front of his face to emphazise his words. That man was mysterious and disturbing, I noted for myself. „Um – yeah Captain, that sure is a poem but what IN ALL NINETYNINE HELLS do you want to say with it?" I asked him, almost ticking off fully. Captain Mochee scratched his bald chin. „What do I – thats a good one Lee." he stated. „You know about hostage business?" he asked me, suddenly looking serious like a business man.

„Eh – no?" I stated dryly. „Well – this is the bickering phase. Gangster mocks Cop, Cop balls a fist in the pocket and sweettalks. Both parties drink sake and watch." he explained. „It is just to find out if the guys in there have nerves. If they have such – the real negotiations begin. You know, we could get together the money in an hour." he explained me. I listened – the man was not crazy at all, besides his strange behavior. „But also the gangers in there know that we want to get em and so they are checking their escape plans. All guys who take hostages want to get away in the end. Preferrably without hostages killed for that leads to the cops being less pissed. And hey – its just about some fucking cash than. Not even a cops cash if you mind." Captain Mochee chuckled, a chuckle I would have loved to share. I was far too exited for that. It was my first real mission after all. „So – no going in there right?" I asked him. „At least not now – we have to wait for that one until the sun is down and nobody can see when some cops leave. We will be coming through the sewers." he explained „The same sewers where these guys have set their escapeboat up I suppose, along with some men with tsungi horns. So we have to be swift and silent. Ma am usually does the shit herself." he explained.

„You wanna go in too kid?" he asked. My mind was blank – did I want to go in there? My instincts screamed no at the lone thought. „I WANT to sit at home and chugg down some tea along with a good book Sir." I answered honestly. „But a job has to be done!" I stated grim. „Guess what – me too. Furthermore I have this thought about an epic to write." he mused. „But I will gladly replace one of my men with you kid. I need some tough guys up here, too - just in case my predictions are wrong." he stated with a silver grin. „And to be honest with you – in there are at least thirty guys, which means we will get some casualties in there, and maybe out here." he stated dryly. Thanks for the motivation captain!

„I wonder though why Kanto should bring this kind of shit – if it is the Knuckle behind it. And not some youngster who wants to earn his diamondback." he mused, eyes far away. I just kept silent about that one and bid my freetime farewell. Meanwhile the Chief had finished the talk with the leader of the terras and retreated back amongst her men.

I just hoped Yumi would not worry too much.I had to prepare for a good shouting when I returned home, and I had to set things up with the Councilman. We sat on the ground for hours, nothing besides the muffled screams of women were heard somethimes. I could imagine vividly what was going in there, as could the other ones. Chief Bei Fong was running around and talking to people, even going so far as to answer some journalists who had shown up on the other side of the earthen walls. Nevertheless I was startled as she actually spoke to me. „Officer Bei Gao. Did not know you also were here. The rookies were ordered back to regular duty." she snarked. I flushed. „Eh – got no orders for this chief, so I just thought I went along with the other guys?" I excused myself. The Chief looked serious her mouth set a thin line.

„That is true officer." she answered. She added in a lower voice. „Can you handle this kid?" there were doubts in her voice. I looked in her milky eyes. „You can count on me Chief." I answered slightly off guard, I wondered if she did not trust Mochees judgement. „Good. Can not blame you kid." she stated and walked on. It was almost an eternity until dawn set in. It became dark, and the Chief met up again for a talk with the terras leader, really carrying a lot of money. The man took it, even steamcars were brought. Nevertheless they threw a man out of a window, his throat cut clean. It was then a bunch of cops started moving. I followed, all of them were metalbenders, they wore the characteristic cables on their backs. „What is a rookie like you doing here?" one man asked grunting.

„Ask Captain Mochee." I shot back. The guy kept silent after that. We rounded the block and climbed down into the sewers. There the Chief awaited us. „Gentlemen – lets kick some...asses." she stated. I wondered about the pause she had made as I set my feet into the greasy mess that covered the pavements running along the sewers. The smell was rather bad but my nose soon adapted to it. „Lets move out." The Chief commanded. We moved silent, at least as silent as you could walk with metal armours. To our luck there were a lot of legal, and illegal sewage pipes from wich water rushed in. „Hundred feet forward, three men, armed with spears." the chief told silently. Three of her officers moved forward like snakes, cables ready. We did not hear anything. Then we caught up, there was nothing to be seen from the guards anymore. There had not even been a fight, nor were there any arrested persons. The officers simply killed the guys and threw them into the filthy waters.

I drew my blade and followed the chief and her men, who rushed up the stairs. I ran too and could barely keep up with the metalbenders, the hostages started to scream as the floor burst open and cops jumped up into the rooms. I stormed into an office, adrenaline flooding my vains. I felt the air move and felt the knive humming through the air before it hit my chestplate. The was a metallic sound as I charged at the man who blinked before he rushed to an tied up man in the corner. „Wanna get the fuckers Killed shithead!" he yelled at me.

„No." I yelled as I saw an earthspike errupt out of the hostages chest. The thug flung a boulder at me, I could barely dodge. Another man was coming at me from another angle. Stopped and slashed unsing both hands. The guy staggered back unhurt. Damn thos armours, I stepped aside, dropped my blade and grabbed his arm. His chest met an boulder his comrade aimed at me. The another stone came. I just ducked and punched, a blast of Air catapulting the rock against the ceiling. I crossed the space, dodged three spikes an kicked a low kick. A fist hit my upper arm. I gripped the mans head my ironclad with one hand and absobed a plated fist into my guts. Metal was scraping. I managed to bury my thumb into the mans eye. He yelled like a wounded animal.

Screams were ringing around in the whole building, parts of the walls being smashed around. The Earthbender shoved me away with inhuman strength. I flailed around almost impaling myself on one of his spikes. He stood there and collapsed whimpering. My whole back hurt as I got back on my feet dusty from head to toe. I did not grab my blade – swords were no weapons against people in plate armour, at least not the tiny jians we had! Instead I picked up a broken brick. I ran on and saw people huddled in fear, hostages killed or wounded. Also the gangsters were either trapped or killed, their armours simply curled up like papers. It was a disgusting sight to behold and I had to chugg down the burning liquid that came up in my throath. There still was fighting going on, for the terras proved to be capable, the people had to get out here a voice in my head shouted. I looked around and finally found a dead mans dagger I could use.

I started with a terrified woman, her clothes were torn and she yelled as she saw me approach. „Its Ok – everything is going to be OK." I yelled sounding everything but calming. The woman just yelled like an hysteric child, her bound hands raised, curled into a fetal position. I fought the shivering of my hands, I still was brimming of energy. „Listen, I am going to cut your restraints, then we will all get out of here." I yelled. And cut the cords which held her hands cuffed. The legs of the hostages were free. The woman just screamed. „No – no – dont kill me. Please no NOOOO NOOO." other hostages started screaming, too. I cut them free too. The most got up immediately and and were searching a way out. My uniform was calming, to one degree, and even I found some support in the solid metal. „Follow me. All follow ME." I yelled as loud as I could. Still there was some fighting going on upstairs, or the roof started collapsing.

„Be careful and wait. I go down there first." I snarked and jumped into the darkness of the sewers. I landed with a bone rattling shock, damn this armour! I stood into the filth of republic city up till my knees. I wiped sometning sticky from my face. „So one after the ot... FUCK!" I yelled as a man nearly jumped down on me. I heard a yell One woman slided downhill with the water. I grabbed her as she passed me. „Hold on girl." I yelled while the other people gathered around me fearful. „Everything is ok." I spat out through gritted teeth as I pulled the woman back on her feet. She yelped and went down again. „My Leg- my leg, it sticks out." she cried beyond herself. Reached down and met a thick, swollen leg -most definitely a difficult fracture. „I carry you outta here." I stated and hoisted her onto my shoulders. The weight was crushing and I thought I would not make it ten steps. I grit my teeth and strode forward. „Follow me, stay on the fucking pavement." I hissed, my breath already hitching. We walked and I almost fell to the gound twice, my whole body was screaming protest against the weight on my shoulders.

Even if all thoughts went out of my head I walked on, I barely remember how I got the woman out of the sewers, but I did it and collapsed on the spot. My heart was almost shattering my chest, my vision blurred by black shadows dancing around. The hostages blinked in the light of the dimmed lanterns, they started cying. Some laughed mad laughters, it was a scary scene. At that moment the thing I liked most was throwing away the fucking badge and run home. But I did not do it. As I gathered my breath I climbed back on my feet. The woman with the broken leg almost unconscious. She needed a healer fast. Really fast. „Hey guys – we gotta get moving. Follow me." I yelled. The people did not listen, in fact not all of them even were here anymore. I counted twentyseven heads. „Get THE FUCK UP! Common there are warm blankets and healers ahead! Hey – I AM FUCKING TANLKING to you." I yelled. Just a bunch of ten people found enough strenght left to get up and follow me. A tall man started to carry the woman with the broken leg who was limp as a ragdoll by now. We returned to the quarter. Indeed there was a big bue tent with the Symbol of the moon, painted in pure white.

Thank the spirits – the Priests of Yue and La had come! I led the people there, feeling exhausted. But nevertheless I had some things to tend to. A nurse, dressed in a leather apron and blue robes arrived in front of me. „Are You – are this the hostages." she asked me. „Yes girl . These people need something dry on their butts, some blankets and some fucking strong moon tea!" I commanded patting the man with the injured girl across his shoulders on the back. „Thanks pal – I owe you one." I spoke. „Also I need some guy back there because we have more people." I stated, the nurse nodded. „Ask for Brother Turrnaq. So – come here. Follow me sir. Girls – get ready. Some people here need blankets." the woman was speaking soft touching the scared people besides their filthy clothes without a sighn of disgust. She and her colleagues set to work immediately so I went on and found the only male in the large tent.

„Brother Turrnaq." I stated and coughed a loud cough. Fuck this – it seemed I had gotten a cold. „Take some girls and blankets, we have twentyseven people back on the street. The hostages – they – they did not want to move anymore. Fuck – I – I can not handle this." I croaked feeling like a little kid that had to shove a cabbage cart! „Yes. Of course I will take care of this. It is what a priest of Tui is raised to do son. Just get back to what you do best. You should get something dry on you, too." he spoke calmly and patted my shoulder. „No – I have to go in again." I stated and walked off shoulders pushed straight, he and some nurses followed me. It was a wonder how these people could be so well organized, there were no franctic shouts. Just calm soothing voices keeping the engine running. „Heh – you should get the medals when this shit is over guys." I stated honest. I climbed down using the steel ladder, and then returned to the sewers I even propelled myself out of the muddy water, back into the building with steady airblasts.

Nobody was watching after all. I heard voices. They were soft. „Follow me, yeah it is ok to cry. Everything is over. You are save." that were cops, too. I gulped, why the fuck was I not able to do it that way. A cracking sound, the walls shivered there was dust falling trom the ceiling through which cracks spread. The roof was coming down. I hurried forward, into the direction to the voices. „Fuck This shit. Where are the other thirty. Fuck – Fuck FUCK!" I head a furious Chief Bei Fong yell while her men carried out the wounded. Some people even carried documents in their hands. The streamed out of a big hole in the wall. „The thirty are with the moon priest Chief." I yelled. „Got em out through the sewers!" scramed while a stone almost cracked my head. „Shit!" I yelped and sped up. Three metalbenders and the Chief directed the breaking ceiling with determined motions. Their faces were hidden behind iron masks. I just caught up and jumped out. The triad men were bound with Iron cables, I even saw the guy I had beaten up. The metalbenders seemed happy, I did not know why. I felt horrible and no doubt looked the part.

The Chief tossed her helmet away. „That was a job guys." she sighed and looked far older than her years. „Officers. Get this bastards in jail – make sure you do not handle them like little sissygirls!" She commanded grim, while she went into the healing tent. Water was glowing, everywere. People – mostly criminals or cops ,groaning in pain. It was no pretty sight to behold. „Get the FUCK up bastards." I yelled and kicked one of the guys into the ribs. I heard him groan, and I felt the rib crack under my ironclad boot. I felt no pity. Guys like these deserved nothing of it! „Get the fuck up, Or I WILL MAKE YOU!" I sneered at them, face streaked with sweat an filth. „Momma – the Bushin – its the Bushin." One guy yelled as he saw the tall figure of Captain Mochee who held out his Niganata with one wiry arm.

„Gentlemen – get ready to meet your fate- for otherwise! Your souls shall be the food of the blade of Guang SHU!" he yelled. He looked eery, his long hair flapping in the chilly breeze. The men scrambled too their feet. I had lost my blade, I noticed now. I would not retrieve it, the embassy war bruning. Burning down till there would nothing remain besides scorched walls. The man scrambled onto their feet. It would be a long night until they were all locked up. Furthermore somebody had to clean all this mess up till the next morning. I walked up to the Captain.

„Captain. I await orders." I saluted, rather unformal. He looked at me. „Good job kid. Lets get these criminals safe and sound. Sirs – get movin!" he yelled. His metalbenders obeyed, they worked like a well oiled machine. They were professionals at this – I simply had to admire their control and strength. I followed and drove some criminals forward. I was so sleepy I stumbled more than once. „Come on shorty. Get the move on." Some Big man cheered me up. „We grab some good Olong back in the headquarters. This fuckers can sit on the floor for some hours." He snarked. The criminals were cursing first. But after some cops had gotten their cables out an whipped them bloody nobody objected to any comment anymore. We drove home in the cars we arrived in, it took a long time because the terras had to follow us. They had to be registered in the night – I sighed. Indeed we had Olong, a lot of it.

It kept me awake till the early sunrise, I felt empty after filling out reports, locking bastards up and sorting armours and weapons out. I stood next to Qui and was laughing myself silly about the phrase – When it rains all wolfbats are wet, as Captain Mochee busted in. „BUUUUUHHHHHJAAAAAAAAAA!" the guy yelled like a madman. I just cheered with him as did my colleagues. He waved a piece of paper around like he was holding some crucial evindence. He jumped on a table. „LOOOK at this guys. This paper says that these FUCKERS have to pay YAKONE out. Wit 500.000 yuan. And guess what. The FUCKER HAS NO MONEYLENDER LICENCE!" he yelled. I did not figure out what that meant, so i just shrugged. „That mean WE ARE GOING TO GET HIM TOMOOORRRROOOWWWWW!" Mochee was besides himself, dancing around like a little kid on Yangchens birth! It was then some guy tackled me into a bone crushing hug. „What do you little son of a bitch think. MAN I could not stomach anything! Fuck man -I worried like shit." Ping was rambling, he smelled as if he had bathed in sake. „What the heck Ping?" I asked him and pushed myself free.

„Whats going on?" I asked. „We are celebrating the fucking greatest Raid of the YEAR. Common even the Chief is drinking with us!" he yelled. „EH BOYS tomorrow we get the fucking Wets lord! Lets drink and feast like warriors of old." Captain Mochee laughed a thundering laught. So I was shoved off, feeling like a leave in autumn. Now the work was done I was not in the mood for celebrations – the shit had finally caught up to me. Today an innocent man died because I was no fucking earthbender! I had failed and even if I did not know the guy I had seen his terrified face. He had counted on me, just to be awarded with death. The most cops were rather cheery, nobody had eaten something so the alcohol kicked in heavy. The most men just became happy cheering kiddos again, while some started picking fights amongst each other. In the end the Chief fled from being hoisted onto a table for the sixt time – she seemed angry somehow.

I finally decided to go home and give myself some whining in Yumis arms, as a woman tugged on my hair. „Whats that girl? I aint into fucking bitchy shit." I snarked – did rumors say Officer Bei Gao was chasing skirts? The woman turned red as a strawtato. „Officer Bei Gao?" She asked me. „Ehm – yeah thats me. So whats the deal? I worked round the clock so I want to hit the hay rather badly." I excused myself yawning – I still sounded rather grumpy. „The Chief wants to speak with you." she stated gravely. „ Just four eyes." the woman answered. I wondered what this was about. I just followed her high into the building. I always thought Chief Bei Fong would have her office in the cellar, to be near her beloved mud. „What gives me the honor?" I asked startled.

„I doubt it is an honor officer." the woman answered snidely. I stood in front of the door and suddenly felt rather hesistant. Nevertheless I just wanted to get over with this and knocked on the door firmly. „Come in." the Chief answered from the inside. I opened the door. She sat there armour astray on the floor. She wore nothing besides a tank top and – some kind of trousers I supposed. „Chief." I saluted. „Close the door officer." she snarked. She seemed genuinely pissed. I did as she commanded while my heart sunk into my guts. She rose her legs naked, nothing besides a tiny loincloth protecting her private parts from my eyes. Even though the legs looked rather fine I had just one thought in my mind. Fuck , why did this woman work in her undergarments? „Have you been drinking?" I asked slightly startled.

„Fuck Yeah. But no – I will not fuck you kid – I have to fuck WITH you!" she hissed looking furious. „What the fuck do you think to simply go along with a FUCKING Metalbending troop. It is a fucking miracle that you are still alive Lee." she yelled at me and punched the air out of my lungs. It was painful. I groaned and almost dropped on the floor. „B- but..." I croaked, trying to breath again. „You have not even recieved BASIC training. So do not play as if you are doing the shit since you were a child. Kid – I have given a fucking promise to your dad! That I do not carry you home in a bag cause of some SENSELESS BULLSHIT!" she ranted slapping me in the face forcefully. She raised her hand again ,this time I gripped her and pushed her arm away. I marvelled – she really was weaker than me! „I just did what was my FUCKING DUTY Chief.. So do not PATRONIZE ME! For fucks sake – I have had enough shit for today." I yelled my voice almost toppling. „And what shall I say Kiddo I have the RESPONSIBILITY for you litte shits ALL the TIME. So stop being a whimp!" the Chief yelled enraged.

„You are the one acting whimpy Chief! I am nothing more than an officer. Just because you are friends with my FATHER I am no better than anyone out there! And if my bloody father does CARE he should have the FUCKING guts to speak with ME and not make some shady blackmail actions ON YOU!" I poked her shoulder with my finger while my eyes went watery. Why the heck was the avatar acting like he had to protect me. He had not protected me when I had needed protection and now he was just meddling around in things that were not his business. She lowered her head. „Get it Lee – YOU ARE Aangs son and as such you are part of the Family Kid!" she yelled trying to save her pride. „Geez I can not sleep properly when I think that my little Linny is starting up here next year! So have some FUCKING decency towards you parents! Heavens -can you not simply appreciate some worrying!" she thundered. In fact I did, which made me just more furious.

„I have gotten the order from Captain Mochee. Think I question my supervising officer? Do you think I tug my tail? Do you think I am a moron who does not make his job? Did I give you ar reson to scold me – have I fucked something up?" I hissed. She catched her breath, as did I. Than she turned around. She just flipped her table with a frustated yell – the furniture crasing into her shelve. „Whats it Chief? Some guy did not make it? Why the fuck are you so out of line? " I asked my voice almost crumbling, I tried to sound comforting but I just sounded whimpy. Her voice was low, and croaking. „get the fuck outta my eyes Lee – GET THE FUCK OUT." she growled. I just gulped. I did not know what to say – words in such situations were not my strength.

I just did what she demanded and headed home. I was half asleep as I stumbled inside. „Lee – where the heck were you all night." Yumi asked me. „Geez. You smell like a heard of cowswines." she snorted. I just stood there. „Shit just got real tonight Yumi." I sighed my fists clenched. „Would you help me out of this armour girl? I am sorry. But – we had to save some hostages." I informed her. „Ow shit – come here boy. I am taking care of this." she soothed fumbling with the buttons, I nearly faded on the spot. As soon as I hit the matress I started trembling. I felt guilty nervous and frightened. I did almost die today and some people did – some cop as well as it seemed. I did not want to bother Yumi but I spilled. „Could you please hold me Yumi?" I mumbled. There was a moment of silence but she was there in an instant. „Oh spirits Lee – you are frightening me boy." she worried while she snuggled herself into my back pressing my twitching arm down with gentle force. „Everything will be ok Lee – just let it out ok?" she croaked. I shivered breathing heavily.

„I was too slow Yumi – I – I should have been able to save this guy. But I was not." I hissed angrily hitting the matress. „Stormy – do not fucking put up this self pity shit!" Yumi sniffed. „CUT THIS KIND OF CRAP YOU ARE ALWAYS MAKING! You are no fucking god!" It hurt, something inside me snapped and I finally cried without thinking anything straight. Yumi held me until I finally slept, in the evening I rose again. I was hungry, sleepy and almost ran away from my uniform, which was cleaned the dull metal mocking me. Yumi was making crunches on the floor, her face streaked with sweat. „Hey." I mumbled. She stopped and jumped from the floor. „Shall I cook something Lee? What about ramen with turtleduck stripes." she asked while her hands softly slid around my shoulders. „Do you want to talk about yesterday – shall we do something. Some roof running." she grinned but I could see through the act. Her eyes were deeply worried. I just hugged her, pressing her close with all force I could muster – even if I would never admit it, she was the biggest treasure I would be able to find in Ba Sing Se. She whined. „Lee – you are hurting me."

I was what... I let her go at once as I felt a searing guilt in my chest. I had to fix this up. And I had to fix it fast. Not your fucking fault Lee – you are no shitty god. I tried to tell myself – if there had not been the bickering voice that asked what if all the time! I dropped my head. Yumi just kissed me passionately. „I can handle some roughness Lee – come on, do not make a fuzz about this." she sighed. „Thanks Yumi. I guess I am a being a sissy boy right now." I admitted almost tearing up again. She chuckled. „Finally you are admitting you female side boy." she joked. I had to chuckle about that one. Usually something like this would have lead to the two of us wrangling like little children, but today I was not in the mood for something that frivolous. „Well – I have to go to work Yumi." I stated dryly.

„What? Are you kidding me Lee? Have this ungrateful fuckers not even given you a day off? Fuck – I am going there and say you are ill. An if anybody dares to question me..." she griped alsmost storming out of the room. „Yumi." I caught her at the shoulderblade. „Yeah?" she asked. „I need this – I need to face the shit when it is fresh, if I do not I will not get over it. Really girl. Please, let me go into the headquarters." I pleaded, even if the little voice in my head screamed protest. I did not want to get into this armour – far less I wanted to get back on the streets. But Life is not what you want, its what you get! And I had to get back on the track! Yumi looked at me, I could see pride in her eyes, it almost made my heart sore. „ Lets get you dressed up." She stated her arms crossed. „And if anybody makes any kind of shitty remark – tell me where the fucker lives!" she stated seriously. I jus shook my head. Yumis ways of saying I love you were quite extraordinary.

„Guess what girl – I love you." I spoke in a soft tone. Yumi locked eyes with me. „So do I" there was a short silence. „And now get into this heap of metal." she twinkled playfully while insisting on dressing me up. It took some time but I finally was done. „Thanks Girl. Shall I bring some dumplings when I come home in the morning?" I asked her. „Yeah – Adachi Yumis food is rotten – we have to buy fatty, uggly pieces of cheap, weeks old fish, combined with uggly woody vegetables which are even fattier." she snickered. „No – of course not, I will wip something up for you Lee. Its the least I can do." she smiled. She gave me a short smack on the lips, then I was off again. Hopefully I was not already too late. And there still was that thing with counciman Sokka!

Note:

Yuck, sry for this crazy format parameters in the doc, never Copy paste from wordpad!


	25. The flat issue

**Chapter fourteen: The flat issue**

I arrived in the headquarters, the night shift was starting its work and so I went straight to Captain Saikhan, for he was the commanding officer in the Chiefs usual absence. Why – well, Captain Mochee did not work on night in which a moon could be seen! The Headquarters were busy, everybody in a cheerful mood. They had arrested the most vicious criminal in the citys history. Yakone was in jail, this rumor had rung through the street like a bell. Chief Bei Fong and the whole metalbending corps had arrested the man inside kuangs cuisine. He had not even put up a fight – much to my disturbance. The stories then still cursed through shangyang spoke of another man. Of a waterbender sekond to none – of a man who stood his ground and fought despite the odds against him. To be short of a true son of the Yurak tribe!

The monsoons were silent, as were the triple theats. It was to be seen which new heads the two gangs would grow, or if the would persish and make room for the terra triad. The terras were young, consisting of the remains of the woukou who had abandoned the seas for good. I walked in there and was patted on the back by nobody else than Ping. „Eh Lee. Whats up partner. Have heard you made quite the appearance yesterday." He shrugged. I just stayed silent – quite teh appearance sounded so positive. I just had let a man die an me – there was nothing heroic about the whole shit. If any silly idiot had the idea to offer me a medal I would tell these guys how sick the whole concept behind it was. Heh – you are good at killing, lets give you some piece of metal and throw feast.

„Was it really that bad man – or why the spirits did you not even celebrate with us?" he asked. I did not know what he expected me to say – that I cried like a fucking baby? „Was a rough day Ping. Really. So what is on the table for tonight?" I asked him. „Guess a round of corners and pai cho. For you – are off duty, as are all guys who went in yesterday. You know one of the officers stayed dead." he spoke far from being his bubbly self. It made you think when one of you colleagues was killed doing his job. I nodded. „Did not see it. Have the people already started a donation. Is there a funeral we should attend?" I asked him. Ping shrugged. „We have passed around a hat, if you mean that one Lee. But I guess the family does not want a bunch of cops on the funeral. Do not even know the guy. Was some Metalbender, name was Hishihito something.." Ping explained. A name I never had heard.

„May he move on in peace." I spoke shrugging. The man was dead – which was sad but life went on. And of course I had been aware that there was the possibility of my early death in the peolice force. „So I am off Ping – I suppose I will check this one with Captain Saikhan." I stated dryly. „Can imagine that some guys simply take a day off because they do not want to see their badge again." I answered with a frown. „Thinking about quitting Lee?" he asked me, suddenly serious. „Man – the job is not that bad, come one it was cool when we do usual business, the people like us." he tried to peptalk me. I just chuckled. „If I thought about quitting Ping, I would not even be here." He seemed calmed by my words. I arrived at the office of the Captain. „By the way Ping, why do you have to work – new partner?" I asked him. He shrugged. „Izumi – this mean monstrosity." he sighed almost depressed. „Izumi is not that mean Ping. She just wants to be treathed like a woman - you know man." I explained while realizing that Ping most definitely had no idea about what I was talking.

He proved me right. „Man – I do not want to fuck her! Yuck – those pictures!" he whined. I just slapped his head. „How on earth Ping..." I trailed off and knocked on the Captains door. „Come in." his voice was bored. I entered. „Officer Bei Gao reports to duty Sir." I saluted. He looked at me and laughed. „You should go home lad." he stated and locked eyes with me. „If you think your flashiness is appreciated you are wrong Bei Gao." he stood up and stared down on me. „You should remember your place Officer." he made a pause, while I felt my guts turn. It was always a bad idea to piss your superior off. „You will always be below my boot, so do not squirm – got me?" he snarked. Even though I wanted to polish the face of this arrogant prick with his own fucking teeth I bowed low. „I never meant any disrespect against you sir." I answered my voice blank. „I can not hear you – show me." he stated sneering. What the fuck did this guy want? Was humiliation not enough for him? „What do you want from me sir?" I asked him. He chuckled.

„Now we are in business – first of all – for a dirty steetkid like you it is MY LORD! Second – if you are onto something besides pickpockets and little thugs you let ME arrest them. Otherwise you will not be into this force for long Bei Gao, for I will make it my sole purpose." he leaned closer. „To prove that you are the criminal scum your kind always is." he whispered. I almost felt fear of this man, whose green eyes were gleaming with glee as my head touched the floor. „As you wish my Lord." I responded. „Good kid – and now get your filthy ass out of my presence. - and do not even think to work today." he commanded. I obeyed – I knew how easy it was for somebody like Saikhan to fake some evindence and get me into jail for good. Not even the Chief could clean me if somebody found opium in my room, or a bloodied knife. I felt sad and agry for – I really should have seen this coming! Of course good officers were exploited by their superiors and to be frank I found nothing wrong with it. I just was pissed about the obvios , humiliating way in which this bloody bastard was doing it!

Thing was – I could not rely on the Chief, if I tried that I just would get burned. Why – well, Toph Bei Fong was the Chief of police, but she was not the backbone of the force, the backbone were her Captains. And if the people found out that Lee Bei Gao – for some unfathomable reasons – was friends with the Chief, it would just lead to everybody hating my guts! Or, what was even worse than plain hate – it would inflict jealousy. I just went out the office. „Whats it Lee?" Ping asked me. I just sighed. „Well – lets say we are working for Captain Saikhans report now. And Ping – if you do not, I will personally remove your balls." I stated dead serious. I could not allow myself a backstabbing partner, Ping bragging about auch achievements would lead to me being blackmailed. „Eww what?" my partner was startled. „Well – made too well an appearance on my first days. So – every real criminal we turn in. Every fucking yuan we confiscate will get directly to Saikhans desk!" I snarled. Ping eyed me, fear plain evindent in his eyes. It hurt to threath a pal like this, but nevertheless I had to do it.

„Why that? Whats the fucker gonna do if we do not? Lee – stop being a sissy!" Ping griped, he almost wanted to turn and beat Saikhan up. I raised my hands. „Easy there man. Easy." I calmed. „What he will do? Well – he will bring us in jail. Do you know what it takes a guy like him to write something in our report, some looting and bribing? Do you think he could not smuggle some opium in our rooms and get us in for twenty years?" I sneered happy that I could kick at somebody else. Bings face became pale. „But he is a cop – he would never do something like that." he stated weakly. I just chuckled. „Man – there are a lots of assholes under the badge. And furthermore it is common that the Captain gets stuff provided from his underlings right?" I asked him. He balled his fists. „But this is not fair." Ping bitched. I almost blew the lid – of course it was not fair. But the world was not fair – the world was uggly sometimes! „Can not change that one Ping." I shrugged. „But fuck it pal – we know what we are doing. So just do the stuff – and furthermore, if you stick with Izumi you will have no problem." I answered him. Of course I did not want another partner, for Ping had proven trustworthy, something that made me oversee his faults.

But it was just proper to give him the option to leave me with honor. I could also work with somebody else, or if necessary - alone. „You think I am honorless Lee?" Ping asked me quirking an eyebrow. „Nope- we are in this shit together shorty, and you should say a proper thank you to Ping Hungju for not letting you down." He grinned. These words made the whole situation bearable, for I knew that I had somebody at my back. „Thank you Ping. I really appreciate this buddy." I spoke in a soft tone I mostly reserved for Yumi. Ping just patted my back. „Screw it Lee, and you should make yourself a nice day man. I have to catch up to our titaness. And if you hang out in here I will personally bend your sorry ass outside, got me?" he did not speak playful at all. „Why so serious about that Ping?" I asked him baffled.

„I am not silly Lee. I know you were quite shaken yesterday. Almost all people in the hostage rescue team were. Cut yourself some slack shorty, you damn well need it." he told me. I almost flushed red like a little boy. Ping had hit home, with an accuracy that showed he actually was a sharp guy. He made a halfturn „Ey I talked with our nice opium dealer yesterday. He says something big is on with the monsoons. They and the Triple treats seem to part ways. Heard something about a guy namen Thai -Thong or something like that. The man was righthand of Yakone and now went away with a lot of money." Ping told me. „And yeah – he takes the Triple treats as his property, too." He shrugged. „Do not know what to make of this though." he scratched his chin. I just shrugged. „Me neither Ping. Nice you dug this up man. I will give myself a good thinking about that one." I answered. Ping strode away and I left the Main quarters and returned to the bunks. Yumi of course was rather pleased to see me now.

I changed into my robes and prepared myself for a rather dangerous topic. „Eh Yumi, I have told you about this guy named Sokka right." I started, my head racing. Of course she caught me before I was up to something. „What is it you want from me Lee." she turned around frowning . I just shrugged – it was the slightly annoyed frown, not the furious frown. In fact Yumi had eight different frowns and I knew them all by heart. „I want to introduce you to councilman Sokka and I want to clean the flat issue with him." I explained, but Yumi did not let me get away that easily. „And what exactly is the flat issue Lee?" she was still frowning, but now it was just the skeptical frown."Uh- yeah. Well – as is stated you are not officially allowed in here, well if we are formal you are but..." I stammered. „What the ever living fuck Lee? I do not get anything?" she interjected. I breathed deeply chuckling. I had told this girl why I had problems with girly girls, why I hated public kissing and where my scars came from, not to remember a lot of depressing or embarrassing stories she mostly was somehow conneted with. So why was I stammering? I chuckled at that. „You are right – I am acting hilarious." I admitted. A sly grin was playing around her mouth as she gulped down a snarky remark.

„Nevertheless this is embarrassing for I should have gotten you a decent place before you arrived." I admitted speaking rather silent. My girlfriend punched my arm. „Come on Lee I am no damsel in distress!" she grumbled. „No – that was not what I wanted to say girl. Just - well I was the one behind this whole moving action right? So I should make it as comfortable for you as possible." I answered. Yumi shook her head chuckling her melodic chuckle that warmed my insides. „You really are one of a kind Bei Gao Lee. You know it is nothing a girl can expect you to do - do you?" she asked me in earnest. I was baffled – what was she even talking about? „Please what?" I was slighly offguard, also because Yumi nibbled on my earlobe. „You know – I – I did not expect you to write or such stuff." she whispered. I just ruffled her hair. „Sometimes you are an idiot Adachi Yumi." I chuckled. „Who besides you would put up with ME?" I joked, I actually knew that there were women who would – and not just uggly looking ones.

But I did not want some random girl and Yumi – I could not believe that she had doubted me. „So come on Yumi – if we proceed this, we will never get to the councilman." I stated decisive and pushed her away from my face. Yumi did frown. „Aww stormy." she pouted. „No stormy time – business time." I answered and got the finger from her. „ Yeah Yeah I know what you think of me... Furthermore I am allowed to choose. You got three in a row lady." I answered with a sly grin. „And I say that it will be cuddle and not fuck your brains out time this evening!" Yumi snorted. „You are no fun Mr. Prudeness." she snickered, mumbling something under her breath. I rolled my eyes at that one. „So are you coming with me or not?" I asked while I tried to look as cute as possible. „I will visit your fancy pants rich friend. But tell me Lee, will you make HIM pay our flat?" she frowned again. Yumi hated getting something for free – in fact she had to be very happy that I sent the money for the tickets.

Otherwise I would have gotten a good shouting about this up till now. „He has to pay some debts. In fact he killed my friendship with Bumi and ruined all plans regarding my father. So yeah – he will pay the first month, or we are moving in with him. Fuck his status." I was determined to do so. Yumi sighed defeated. „You are serious with this right? But I will move out after this month Lee. And better make such begging not you habit." she told me with iron in her voice. I nodded. „Thanks Yumi." awarded her with a sloppy kiss that just made her frown. „Asshole." she bickered while I chuckled, that woman was overaffectionate, something that was said to go along with being a firebender. So we made our way, silently sneaking out of the bunks. I followed Yumi after some time and we met up outside again. I offered her my arm what she awarded with a snort. „I am not sixty boy." she snickered.

„Yes you really are into romantic things Yumi. You know – maybe I should consult the Avatars wife about some things. You know flowers – candles..." I teased her, Yumi whined. „Lee – stop this crap or I will just start getting friendly right now." she purred while wrapping herself around my chest. „YUMI – that is embarrassing." I yelped turning a deep purple. I hated it when she started playing slutty in public, even though almost all people were perfectly fine with kissing couples in the streets - it just made my heart sting. Yumi of course did just know that I felt awkward – I feared telling her the truth. She had mercy on me and kept just walking besides me. We made it all the way up to Kantu hills. But we took some time for the Councilman surely was working today. It was nice to explore the city together and Yumi was gleeful like a little child about all the fascinating things that were presented.

Artists performing in the streets for free, paid by store owners. Stores selling shoes we both had not seen alike in our lives. Everything had a different taste here – it was as if something new arose around us. It was on this day I realized that the time of kings and Lords was nearing its end. In republic City the power belonged to people – not to dynasties and I had the feeling that it would be desastrous if the citizens of the other nations noticed that. Despite all the bickering in the council the people were more prosperous than anywhere else – the technology was searing ahed of even the Firenation. And all this in twenty short years – it was not for me to imagine how this city would look when I was the Councilmans age. „This is so cool Lee- look at this thing." Yumi cheered pointing at rattling machine. I did not figure out what it was at first. It was open, a drum with a wooden constructionspinning - powered by a tiny steamengine, which puffed steadily. The water was heated, while the wooden construction swirled clothes through soapy water. It was a machine that could do half the washing, that came in quite handy for the girls. Yumi stared at the machine with so much joy I would have bought it if I had had the money.

„Yumi – I guess we have to walk on." I poked her shoulder, while she turned. „Why such a hurry Lee. This city is so awesome- what kind of guys can design such a thing?" she asked me. I shrugged. „People who know more of mechanics than me. The priciples behind this are quite simple. If you heat air, it wants to expand. If something hinders it, pressure is generated. With pressured air you can push a piston, a valve can release the air – or in our case the mostly vapourized water. The piston slides back, and with some crancy mechanics you create a spinning motion out of this. The spinning motion turns the wood in the middle." I told her. Yumi eyed me blinking. „Where did you learn this Lee?" she asked me. I shrugged. „School. We had physics and even though I am quite the loser at it I got that much." I admitted frankly. Yumi looked saddened. „I wished I were intelligent like you." she mumbled. I nudged her hard. „Nonsense Yumi – you are as sharp as I am – everybody has things he can not do properly. Have you seen my paintings?" I asked her. She giggled.

„They look like the ones you get from toddlers." she answered smugly. „Just trample on my feelings.." I bickered on. I was happy to have avoided the reading topic. Nevertheless it made me wonder why she simply could not read. Yumi knew the signs, she knew them all – but she simply could not piece them together. When we came near Kantu hills Yumi became silent. The houses were bigger and more beautiful than any she had seen her whole life. The securityforces of course spotted us. Three bulky men arrived. „What do you want here." One of the grunted unfriendly. „Do the gardening work for Councilman Sokka. He wants a new Pond for his imported Koi." I stated talking, locking eyes with the man.

I was calm – what should the guy do? „Eh – are you no cop kiddo?" another one asked. I was not startled by this. „Yep – but somehow a man has to earn a decent living.A Steamcar is an expensive hobby." I answered, the men chuckled at this. „No problem, get a go." the man answered. As we had passed the men Yumi released a sigh. „How can you be such a smart ass with guys like these? You really have changed a lot Lee." she spoke wideeyed. „Why not Yumi? What should these guys do – beat me up for nothing? Furthermore I already was on patrol here. These men do know how to behave." I explained. „This is not shangyang or the dragonflats. So no great change at all." I shrugged and we walked on. „What is this giant stone thing?" Yumi asked giggling. „That is Omashu." I sighed without looking in the direction. Yumi giggled. „Lee – Omashu is a city, everybody knows that." she nudged me. „Yep – and this is a model, look at the train systems and the palace. The guys there are decendants of some kid of a long dead King of Omashu. So they build the city in their frontyard." I shrugged. Yumi actually went over there, simply walking throught the frontyard until she reached the big stones. „Geez – you even are right Lee." she admitted cursing in Nidhongo.

I laughed „I am not kidding you that often Yumi." I answered. Finally we arrived Chairman Sokkas house and Yumi did not want to step up to his door. „Lee- we can not simply knock on a Lords door. They will whip us out of here, if we do not go into prison." She chlutched my arm. „If the Councilman wanted to see you he would invite you." She whimpered. „Its ok Yumi. The guy is nice. And nobody will arrest you for anything." I chuckled. „This is not Ba Sing Se – there are no noble rights in republic city. At least no written ones." I stated. She blinked. „D – does that mean a noble man is not allowed to rape any peasant girl he wants?" she asked me. It was rather satisfactory to answer. „Nope – in fact I could lock everyone who tried this up." Yumi was baffled, then she lifted her chin. „Than lets visit this Sokka guy." she spoke. I was halfway at the door by now. I pressed the bell buttan while Yumi looked for a gong.

She shrieked as the sound of the bell rang. „Spirits – what is this?" she almost yelled. I laughed, in fact I had reacted rather similar when I heard my first bell in phsysics class. „It is a bell – please do not ask Sokka how it works." I pleaded – I guessed he could talk half an hour about that topic. It took a while until a servant opened the door. The man eyed us suspiciously. „What do you want?" he asked. „I want to visit Councilman Sokka, you may say Lee Bei Gao is waiting." I answered politely. „And I am his girlfriend." Yumi stated with eyes that screamed – do not dare to let me wait outside! The servant was startled. „I am sure the Councilman had told me if he awaited such – guests." he spoke, clearly looking down on our rather cheap clothing. „What is your name?" Yumi snapped. The Servant flinched.

„Spill it." She hissed making quite the performance. „Hu, Hu Ji." he answered. „So Hu Ji – either you behave like the polite servant you should be or I will tell the Councilman what a snobby little prick is doing his doorwork." she stated looking quite intimidating. I just frowned along with her. „I suppose Sokka will not be happy about this little trouble – but have it your way." I added. „Ehm- I – I will ask the councilman. Maybe he had forgotten to tell me – he is a hard working man." the servant apologized himself. He retreated behind the heavy door. It took some time until the door was opened again. A tall woman eyed us. She looked firenation, amber eyes and all. So that was Sokkas wife. The woman looked strict and snobby. „You want to speak with my husband?" she asked wrinkling her nose as if she was eying some hobos. „If that is Counciman Sokka you are right." Yumi answered snidely. The woman glared daggers at her. Why had that girl to be so blunt! I almost regretted telling her that here no noble privileges did exist. „Of course I am." she bitched indignated.

„But my husband is out of house, I find no joy in your presence. Return another time if you insist." She snarked and closed the door. I laughed as Yumi threw herself into a queenly poture. „I find no joy in your presence - filthy scum!" she huffed quite authentic. I started laughing loudly, while I retreated from the frontyard, Yumi following me. „If this Sokka guy is the manly version of this bitch I will not speak a word with him, got that Lee." she snarked. I finally got a hold on myself again. „No – he is quite the nice guy. Drew a bad lot with his wife. Was an arranged marriage." I explained her. Yumi snorted. „How can any guy do such a bullshit?" she asked. I did not bother to explain, mostly because I could not understand it myself. „Politics." I sighed. „He has a girlfriend though – he and his wifey, well they live in the same house, that is all I suppose." I chuckled. Yumi shook her head.

„People are crazy." I just could nod to that. „So we head home?" Yumi asked. I shrugged. „Lets stop by at his Girlfriends house. I suppose he is there." I explained. „He is four days a week if I recall correct." I explained. „She lives around here? I thought these rich guys kept their bitches away from home." she stated bluntly. O sprits – if she had spilled that in front of Chief Bei Fong! My guts turned around at the lone thought! „Why do you look so queasy Lee?" she asked me. „I just thought at the destruction that might have caused if you had spilled it in front of Chief Bei Fong." I admitted silent. „What has your boss to do with – geez seriously?" she asked. I just nodded confirmative. When we arrived at the Bei Fong manison she started giggling.

„What kind of freaking castle is this? And those giant stones in the frontyard.." I mused if it had been a bad idea to take her with me. I shrugged. „Its better than buidling temples in ones garden – and yeah my father does this kind of thing. Air temple island is the strangest place I ever visited." I explained. „Stranger than the yellow koi?" she asked. „Yeah, much stranger than a place where men fuck each other. Even though not nearly as disgusting – that even stuck with me being totally drunk." I answered with vigour. „Aww come on Lee – its fun to watch, too bad I am stuck with a prude gramps like you." Yumi whined. „You knew that beforehand girl." I sung. She just rolled her eyes dramatically. Than we started hammering at the gong. It took some time – the door was opened. Lin stood there, her face lighting up in an instant. „Leeeee." she squealed and tackled me into a rather manly hug, a hug nevertheless. „Spirits boy, I thought we were friends no more." she mumbled.

I released her as I heard this. „And why that Lin?" I asked her. She had nothing to do with my problems with Avatar Aang -erm my father. She did not look into my eyes, I could not blame the girl. „Well uh." she shuffled her feet. „My boyfriends father just abandoned you. And well – I yipped around about being put behind my little sister. You must think we all are a pitiably bunch of sissies." she admitted almost whispering. I had to chuckle at this one, nevertheless there was a pleasant warmth in my chest. „You are laughing?" Lin stated finally noticing Yumi standing next to me. „And who is that?" she asked with big eyes. „I am Yumi – the terrible ball and chain who takes this poor guys freedom." she stated with a slight tilting of her head. „Oh.. I thought you were." Lin stopped. I just crooked an eyebrow. Yumi did so,too. Lin flushed. „N- noting." she stammered. „Just spill it girl." I poked again.

„Or I take little TenTen into the Dragonflats, even if I have to tie him up." I treathened. „Fuck you Lee." Lin growled protective. „Not without me girl." Yumi interjected purring. „Actually it would be a great idea.." she trailed off. I just rolled my eyes. „You will never stop it – will you?" I sighed. „Bet your ass pretty boy. " She grinned superior. I just rose my middlefinger at that. Lin looked at us wideeyed, were we behaving strange?

„And where is my hug? Come on girly girls always do the tits check." Yumi bantered happily. Now it was Lins turn to raise the finger. „In your dreams girl." Yumi chuckled. „Yeah – decent describes her Lee." She told me silent. Lin nevertheless heard it I supposed. „And why have you decided to come here today? I mean – you had a really harsh time yesterday." Lin asked. Yumi had a hand on my arm. „Yeah – but some guys have to do the job right?" I shrugged. I did not want to tell her – she would find out herself. Sadly she would – but that day would come early enough. „You are right. So – we are in for some inns in the Docks or what?" Lin asked. „What – with Ten Ten?" I asked her wiggling my eyebrows. „His name is Tenzin." Lin snapped. „No – of course not. But he has his shitty meditation day! Curse this air nomad customs and their – run away from the world mentality." she griped. Yumi almost giggled at this.

„Have some pity girl – its their first month." I whispered into her ear. She stifled a grin with an heroic effort. „Say – is Sokka there? I have to do some business with him." I stated while I stifled my anger. This guy would suffer a bit – I would make sure of it. Lin stopped. „Yes he is there. But he just wanted the best for all of you Lee. He just is a dork sometimes." Lin stated. „I have noticed that. A smart dork still is a dork." I grinned wickedly. „And he will pay a flat for the two of us. Or he can explain his lovely woman why some strange people are in his bedroom and kick everybody else out." I huffed. Lin giggled at this. „Why that? Do you not earn enough?" she asked me.

„The point is Yumi is here now – and my money comes next month. Its just for the first month, we can not live in the bunks together. Even though your mother said its no problem there is no protocol for this." I explained. Lin just shrugged. „As a Bei Fong I say fuck protocol." she begun. „See – this girl is in line with me. At least someone with common sense." Yumi interjected. I just sighed. „YOU have not to deal with the stuff, so keep quiet women." I frowned. In the meanwhile we had almost reached the manison. We entered the living room. Yumis eyes bulged. Nevertheless she kept silent. „Have a seat guys, I will go to get uncle – I hope he and Mother are not into the sloppy stuff. That would be unbearable." Lin stated gravely. I had to stifle a grin at that. Lin went upstairs and returned rather soon.

The Councilman followed, he looked rather miserable, like a child which feared being scolded. Yumi seized him up. „Dont be too harsh Lee." she nudged me. I just rolled my eyes at her. I was not even sure I could kick at this miserable figure! „Have you something to say Concilman." I spoke dryly. He flinched at the word Councilman as if I had kicked him between the legs. „I – I really am sorry Lee." he whined actually falling to his nees. He bowed low. „I humbly beg for your forgiveness." his voice was so pitieable I started to feel bad. Yumi clearing her troath and glaring at me made it not better. „Geez man – stop kissing the floor. Just forget it. We are all alive and well, I just hope Bumi gets over his silly pouting sometimes." I could not chugg down that one.

Sokka rose. He was wringing his hands. „I really hope so. I am thankful Lee – in fact he finally did joing the forces. You managed that much. I am really happy he finally stood up against his fathers ideals, to pursue his own." he paused. „Also I would have preferred he had not directed his anger at you,too. I mean – you are the guy who got fucked in all of this." he sighed. Much to my marvelling there was no rage burning in my chest. I did not even get teary. I was calm – it seemed I was able to accept the past. „I was." I admitted. „And who is this beautiful young Lady?" Sokka asked, managing a polite bow. Yumis cheeks got a slight pink – I almost wanted to swear at that. „This is my girlfriend Yumi." I introduced her, even though Sokka undoubtedly had figured that out as he laid his eyes on her.

„It is an honor my lady." he spoke, I almost snorted at the my lady comment. „Yeah – uhm thanks I guess.. Lord Councilman." Yumi answered unsure. The Councilman started chuckling, while lin was shaking in hysterical laughters. She did not even get a hold on herself. „Oh I am being very impolite, so please have a seat. You like tea?" he asked. I just nodded. Yumi flushed brightly. I just patted her shoulder comforting. „Please. It is Sokka for family." he answered making perfect puppyeyes. „If you insist Sokka, so I would like some tea." she answered feeling a bit uneasy. Sokka disappeared at once, while line was panting heavily.

„C- C- Councilman. L – Lord -C..." she started giggling again, while tears streamed down her face. Yumi frowned, while she fought with laughter herself. „Shut the fuck up girl. I am just being polite." she rambled. I just sat there and enjoyed the painting of the Earthern palace. Sokka returned with the steaming tea and loads of food. Dryed meat? Seriously? It was not even midday. Yumis eyes lit up at that – this girl belonged to the sort of people that could begin the day with a slice of stew! I considered that almost scary. I took my steaming cup, while Yumi started crunching the almost black looking meat. „Its delicious Stormy." she piped. I just frowned an indignated frown – this cursed nickname was making me hilarious! Sokka just ignored it and even Lin seemed not to notice it, while I was fighting Yumis advance off. „No – I will not try meat at that time." I hissed silent.

„And no fucking sloppy action in public." Yumi just grinned mischievously and stuffed herself, leaving me be. Half the meat was gone in few minutes. The Councilman of course crunched the stuff himself. There was not much speaking. Lin had decided to get herself some kind of cake. So I sat there with my tea as the Chief of police headed downstairs. Her hair was sticking in every possible direction, her eyes closed. She passed us as if nobody was there and disappeared into another room. I just gulped – what was that? Had I angered her that much I was death to her? „What was that?" I asked. Sokka answered violently chugging down the content of his mouth. „Nothing – she just is sleepy." he continued to eat.

Sleepy? Did that mean she had not even noticed us? „You are kidding me, that woman was barely two steps away from us, she had to see us." Yumi was puzzled. „My mother is blind – and her earthbending sight – yeah – it is different to see this way. You have to focus you know." Lin explained. I hated bender babbling - bending was a tool, not a whole fucking lifestyle! „So be it." I sighed in defeat sharing an understanding look with Sokka, while Lin babbled on with gusto.

Yumi was fascinated and even asked questions, which made the whole thing much worse. I silently got up and waved the councilman to follow me, he did soon. Now I could speak about serious matters without being interjected, it was a pleasant though unexpected opportunitiy. „So whats up Lee. Nice girl you have there." he stated an patted my shoulder I just jerked his hand away. „Fuck man – stop groping me." I whined. The Councilman just chuckled to himself. „We have a problem now Yumi is here Sokka." I spoke far less determined than I had thought. He looked at me. „Being?" he asked. „Well – I am broke till the end of the month and we need a flat. Yumi can not live in the bunks, it is not allowed." I explained.

„Is it? Toph rambled about this topic some days ago Lee. But - no problem kid. How much do you need? A thousand?" he asked me. I dropped my jaw. The man was offering me thousand yuan as if it was nothing? „Come on Lee – just some yuans. Your brothers got a lot more from me." he stated, crossing his arms. I had found my vioce again. „No – no fity , sixty yuan are enough." I raised my arms. It was still a lot of money I was asking for. At least it felt that way for me. „And Bumi is your nephew Sokka, I am not." I corrected him. „Huh? You are as much my nephew as he is – Azumi is my niece and she is just the kid of my bro!" he waved his hands along with his words. My throath consticted. This guys heart was as big as his chest – I simply could not get him. Nevertheless I was grateful to make his aqqaintance.

„Thousand yuan are nothing fancy Lee- not for me." he sounded serious. „You know – I have no children, will never have. So why save things up?" he asked. I answered without thinking. „Lin and her sister? They would be your heirs would they?" I asked. Sokka laughed at that. „You are smarter than this usually." I crooked an eyebrow and started thinking again. „I enlighten you Lee – both daughters of Toph will have more than enought to be taken care of when her mother dies. You know – the Bei Fongs are even richer than me and Aang – which not many people can say for themselves." he explained. Of course, what would thousand yuan matter to somebody who owned millions? I facepalmed myself. „Right – they might quarrel about your favourite steamcar someday but not over your bankaccounts." I chuckled.

„Se where I am getting Lee? So why not spread the money while I am alive and see it cause joy. Heck – it was made for this purpose!" he spoke determined. There was nothig I could answer furthermore I felt joy surging through my veins. For thousand yuan I could buy furnitures that did not look like it came out of a dumpster. „So – you would lend me thousand yuan? I got you right about that one?" I asked almost mumbling. „Lend? Fuck you Lee its a present!" he snapped. I blushed like a little child and bowed low. „Come on kid – you could at least give me a hug, that is what good nephews do! Damn it – you are more into the nobody touch me business than Zuko was back the day!" he bickered. I just stood there. I obeyed him feeling really awkward. I tore myself free after two clasps on the back. Sokka just laughed. „What?" I griped. Sokka shook his head, greying hair whipping around in his wolftail.

„Hard to imagine you carry the same blood as Aang. I never even imagined an airbender could be that – uh – manly." he stated scratching his head. „Um thanks." I started staring out in the garden. „Knowing just Aang and Tenzin I thought all Air bender would be gentle like little girls."he explained. I just chuckled. „Come on Sokka – Yumi calls me a sissy boy almost every day. You have to start factbending if you want to be taken serious as a scientist." I bickered. „What? All these farts in Ba Sing Se do not even know what an empiric survey is – and they write anthopology books!" he bitched. „Fuck – one of the physics professors there could not tell me why you can not divide by zero." he bickered. „Can you?" I shot back. „No – nobody can, because we have postulated it is not possible for otherwise the number zero had not fucking excuse for existing!" he rambled on.

„But these incompetend idiots have not half the witts of some ordinary engineer. And they whorship themself as genuises." he rambled. „You know. Yumi and me stole some Jade statues out of the art gallery at the university." I grinned at our biggest coup. „What? Come on guy -I want to know that one." he almost begged. „Ask Yumi – she tells it much better than me. If Lin has finished bending." I sighed. „Kid – you have no idea how long it takes to change the topic away from bending when a Bei Fong is on the table." he pinched his nose in despair.

Note:

So here I go again. I hope I did surprise at least someone with the little twist. Yeah – that is how official work goes – never be smarter than your boss. NEVER! And if you wonder – Yumi is a woman so in that time she does the household, it is usual that way which means the would love a half automatic washing machine (too lazy for transator...). Also we are onto something. Lin actually is rather girly – she was just raised very boyish. By the way Am I the only one who thinks that Zuko was raised the only proper way for otherwise he always would have been a total whimp?


	26. discussions

**Chapter fifteen: discussions**

It was a long evening we spent with Lin. She and Yumi actually came along spledidly, much to my surprise. We went into some taverns and I had to admire how much sake and rootbeer Lin could handle without getting more than a bit tipsy. In the end the two girls were in high moods an went arm in arm - singing sailor songs all the way home while Yumi almost tore my clothes off in the middle of the street – not litterally of course. We brought Lin back home and than returned home, Yumi slowly getting silent and less touchy. It seemed I would get my cuddly night today. When We arrived in the bunks nobody was to be seen and the son was already down. „Let´s tug us in stormy." Yumi mumbled sleepy. She had drunken a bit too much to keep up with Lin. It was me who noticed the silhouette hunched in front of my door. „Shh." I hissed and pointed at the person. I sneaked up while Yumi lit a bright orange flame in her palm. „What are you doing in front of my room." I stated snarking until I recognized the giant blue eyes that stared at me in the flickering light of the flame. „Lady Katara?" I asked startled. I had thought about Ping- some hobo or even the Chief – but not about the avatars wife.

„Hello Lee." she began nervously blinking in the light of the flame. Yumi just looked at the scene and even though Katara had greeted her with a short bow she did not do anything. „Ahm – I want to talk with you Lee. You know – we can´t go on like nothing happened and we – ahm – me and my husband really want to have a relationship with you." she spoke. I snorted at that. It was hilarious to pretend we were a family. It also was hilarious to assume that Avatar Aang and me could have father son talks – so why for Kohs sake even try to build something up? In the end just everybody would get hurt! Kataras eyes were brimming with tears. „Please Lee – at least speak with me." she begged while I turned away, my chest was tight as if contricted by iron ropes. Why did this woman need to play with things one best locked away and forgot? I could not stand this nagging what if voice she had kicked loose again!

I just walked away as I felt a stern grip on my upper arm. It was Yumi. She leaned close to my ear. Her voice was pleading. „Please Lee – just talk with this woman. It is your choice what to answer. You know – I would give a lot to have a talk with my parents." her voice was soft, almost pleading. Yumis mother had died when she was a toddler, her father was unknown. Maybe for the better. Nevertheless I did not want to talk. Everything was settled, I had spared the Avatars life – so I owed him nothing anymore and neither did he. „Fuck no. The score is settled." I grumbled, still trying to shake Yumi off. But my girl never was one to be shaken off. She was somewhere between sad and agered. „Please Lee – just do it for my sake – will you?" I paused. She was asking a lot. „Do you want to make me beg Lee?" she added sounding rather croaking.

I just sighed deeply. „If it´s that important for you." I rumbled shrugging and turned back feeling far from comfortable. I felt a soft patting on my shoulders as I stepped forward. Lady Katara stood there wiping her eyes descisive. „Lets go somewhere private." I muttered and walked away. If she wanted not to follow me I would be quite satisified. I heard Yumi disappearing in my room, I loved her for caring that much but nevertheless I was pissed about letting her talk me into this. I led the way out onto the streets. They were almost empty. „So – say what you have to say Lady Katara. I am just here to do Yumi the favor – I think the scores between me and my father are settled." I spoke with a harsh voice. She caught up to me, somebody was greeting her politely. „What scores Lee? And why do you think this has to be? Why – why do you not want to give us a chance?" she asked me almost yelling.

„I know your childhood was a mess. I understand that you are hurt – and that you maybe fear to have a family. But your father loves you – he had years ago if he had known. And do not say I am lying for you know I am not." she spoke, her voice trembling along with her hands. I felt miserably. She was right – maybe even about the loving part, which actually hurt the most. I balled my fist. „Tell me." I growled eying her sharply. „Why – why do you even care Katara? You have nothing to do with this – from your point of view I ´m just a nuisance. The annoying little bastard that reminds you on your husbands betrayal every day. Why the fuck are you here – and not he himself, if I am that important." I snarked. She rocked back as if I had slapped her in the face. I did not care if I hurt her feelings, not for a shim.

He voice was thick with tears, for reasons I could not understand – reasons that caused a stinging behind my eyes too. Why was this woman not hating my guts? I most definitely would in her shoes. „B-because I love him. And – it was not his fault alone – I was very selfish in my youth. Petty if you insist. I thought Aang was mine – you know Lee? I took away his freedom and so he left." she sniffed. I was not getting the whole picture – what had I to do with this? „He came back – as I would´ve gone back to Ba Sing Se if Yumi had decided to stay there." I answered dryly. „This is something between the two of you – no fucking way I have to do something with it!" I insisted. „Please stop the cursing." Katara added snidely giving me the look. „You don´t want to understand Lee, do you? If we had done things differently you would not have had to suffer. Sokka has told me about your mother. I ..." her voice broke. My pride kept my head up. I just shrugged. „Things are as they are – we all should move on Lady Katara." I spoke. „To be frank – I will never be acknowledged as Avatar Aangs son. That is a fact, it would destroy a saint and I do not deem myself important enough for something like this. Not any more." I stated, clasping my hands behind my back.

Katara touched my shoulder and looked down on me, her eyes sad. „I know Lee – I know you can´t forgive us. But – can´t you just forget?" she pleaded, obviously fighting against hugging me. I looked away, a part of me wishing she would lose the fight – could I? I honestly did not know – but more important was another question. Did I want to? I was not sure anymore if I wanted to make the Avatar suffer, as I finally figured out that there were no deep feelings for him in my chest anymore. „Lee – please, answer me." she whimpered. I sighed. „ Katara – I don´t know. I just know that Avatar Aang will never be a father for me. I don´t think that he will be anything for me. But I have to correct myself. I don´t hate him. I never did. Funny right?" I answered calmly. Obviously this did make her snap. She just hugged the shit out of me babbling some things that went down beyond sniffling noises. I just stood in the street feeling rather awkward, I supposed every passant would stare at the two of us. „Please – get a hold on yourself." I whined while I stood stiff like a statue.

It took a short time until she let me out. She whiped her face, forcing a smile on her lips. „You have made me a happy woman for today Lee." she awarded me with an aprooving pat on the cheek. „Always at your service. Ma am" I answered sligthly disturbed. She actually giggled at that one. „You know our door is always open for you Lee – whenever you feel ready we will be waiting." she answered with a soft voice. She looked so earnest. I felt like vomitting, or bawling my eyes out. But I just nodded, my brain blank of any words. She turned on her heels. „Aang will be worrying if I take too long to return home. Lee – give that girl of yours a kiss from me – and make sure it´s a wet one." she giggled again. I just crooked an eyebrow at this. „uh – yeah." I answered managing a short bow. But the Lady Katara was already striding off, humming some strange tune.

„Either way I`ve gotta work tomorrow." I shook my head and trotted off. I still was moved – more than I was willing to show. I was no little kiddo that had no principles after all. I would keep my distance – even though the lone thought of an open door was heartwarming. I had to admit it was Lady Katara who warmed my heart, not my father, but that was not important at the moment. As I returned into my room Yumi was waiting for me, sitting around topless. She was meditating, sitting in Lotus position, her forearms lazily resting on her knees. She heard the sliding sound of the brass bolt. I smiled at the Oni twitching his face on her shoulderblade.

„You`re back Lee?" she asked without turning around. „I am back – and now I need to get some sleep girl." I started getting ready for bed. „How was it. Lee?" she asked concerned. I snorted in response. „I did you the favor girl." I snapped I was not comfortable speaking about Kataras offer and rested myself in bed. Yumi would push me to go there and I did not feel ready for this – most definitely I never would. „Oww come on Lee pweasee." she wrapped herself around me her breasts sqeezing against my back – she pweased on. I just turned from annoyed to pissed.

„No Yumi -no fucking pweases!" I hissed angrily. Yumi let me go. „Oh sorry Mr shithead! Sorry for giving a measly shit about your feelings." she answered snidely. „What the fuck do you want girl. This is my family not yours – for fucks sake." I answered growling. „Just because you ´ve no parents I do not need some – got that?" I fumed realizing that I had gone too far at once. She was out of the bed in the blink of an eye. Yumi Adachi was crying." Sorry – sorry Yumi I did not mean." I stammered as her fist hit my jaw. My head rocked back - there was blood on my teeth. „The fuck." I yelped. „You self centered jackass do not even know how it feels to have no parents – to fend for yourself. How could I ever fall for you. You little son of a bitch!" she yelled while she lashed out again. „My mother was no fucking whore!" I answered furious while I shoved her away with all force I could muster. Yumi tubled against the wall and came at me time I was prepared.

„Think you can beat me bitch!" I growled while I kicked her into the stomach. Shortly afterwarts I thundered onto the floor. Somebody yelled an pounded against the wall. „Shut your shittholy little sissy. Go fuck yourself – bloody bastard!" Yumi raged while she headbutted my face, our foreheads clashing with a loud thud. I jabbed her in the ribs, the rage slowly fading as the pain started to kick in. My jaw hurt and trobbed, as did my head which Yumi smashed on the floor repeatedly. We both were snarling like wild animals, finally I got hold of one of her fingers an pulled. She screamed – and let go of my troath. I released her finger because her pained voice cut though my dizzy head. Yumi simply collapsed on top of me, her breath hitching. „Yumi? You´re ok?" asked while sudden concern flooded my chest. „Hey – please say something." I tried to lock eyes with her and realized one of hers was turning black.

„I´m sorry." I responded feeling miserable. „Should not have started it." my girlfriend wheezed cursing in Nidhongo. „You are a mean asshole Lee." she griped. „Yes – I´m sorry. It was not fair to bring your parents into this." my voice was slightly slurry while my vision still was dizzy. Yumi hissed in pain some bones popped back in their proper place. „Damn – why do you always wet your pants when stuff is about you." she rambled on and got up. I tried to follow her as the world started spinning. I staggered. She steadied myself. „Slow there boy. Take it slow." she led me back onto the bed and helped me to lie down. „Um – err... sorry." she stated while she groaned as she plopped herself down besides me. If I had not felt that beaten up I would have laughed my ass off by now. We were some pathetic misfits! „Cause I was afraid." I answered with a small voice.

„Huh?" we still were panting a bit and I almost giggled like a little girl. „I do not know what to make of em Yumi. I feel nothing for my father anymore. I´m not even angry anymore." I admitted feeling strangely relieved. „That´s cool Lee. So what did Lady Katara say?" she hissed as she shifted her body slightly. „Well uhm... that their door is open and such stuff." I mumbled slightly embarrassed. „And – what did you answer. Come on Lee that´s a chance. I knew they would love you." Yumi piped up. „It´s not a fairytail Yumi. I don´t feel like going there, I can´t. I simply can´t." I explained raising my head. A searing pain forced it back onto the pillow. I groaned. „Geez, why had it to be the floor." I wheezed and searched for Yumis hand. I found her after some time and squeezed her gently, her knuckles were sticky.

„We re a bunch of idiots." I sighed. „Heck Yeah Lee. But – do you really think I would make you go there?" she asked me. It was frightening somethimes how easy Yumi could read me. I just grumbled a bit. „I think I would have tried Lee." Yumi admitted silent, her voice mumbling. „It´s just that I am so jealous at you... I would´ve loved to get to know them." she admitted. I chuckled at that. „It´s natural for an orphan Yumi. Believe me I would rather be one than have to deal with this crap." I told her. We just lay there in silence until an unsteady sleep took over.

Note:

I know that was rather short. But I found no fitting extension and somehow I had to patch thing up partially for otherwise the family topic simply would have been dead. And yeah some couples beat the shit out of each others occasionally at least a nurse told me so.. but no direct personal expierience about that.


	27. An officers day

**Chapter fifteen: An officers day**

Everybody was working as usual if there had not been a mighty phrase looming over our heads. The Yakone trial! It was a trial the world had not seen alike since they beheaded Ozai the ursupater for crimes against humanity over fifteen years ago. And of course it did affect the policeforce. Chief Bei Fong had taken the responsibility in person which meant securing Yakone and guaranteeing a proper trail without riots and protests were our top priority. Captain Mochee phrased it rather remarkably „boys – this trial is your little sister from now on– so make sure nobody deflorates her on your watch!" Ping loved the Phrase of course! Even though I and Yumi had visited a healer the next day her eye was still a deep purple – which meant that her search for a job had to be delayed. Instead she was pursuing the flat issue. She had found a suitable flat some days ago and was furnishing it with Sokkas money.

In fact Lin was accompanying her which made me worry about the result. In the end we would have orange everywhere – and I hated orange! Since Lin went with Tenzin she was becoming more and more nomadly, which I did not enjoy. Yumi instead seemed to have no problem with it, even though she had asked me if I liked her to be more womanly some days ago. I almost suffocoated at that one. I just was doing paperwork, which went along smoothly – until Captain Saikhan was towering over me. The man was young- just a few years older than me. I still wondered how he got the position of Captain at this age. He never was on active duty in the townships like his older Colleagues. „Bei Gao." he snarked. I jumped up and saluted – I had found out that he was much friendlier when I acted fearful in his presence.

„Yes my Lord?" I asked him. A devious smirk played around his lips. „I have a way to prove your loyalty to me." he offered. I did not like his smile. „And that would be my Lord?" I nevertheless was interested. If I did manage to get on his good side I might be able to get myself transferred under another Captain. I sure as hell wanted that! „Bring me Kanto the Knuckle Bei Gao. With prove and alive." he grinned. „If you do that – I may let you sign in with Mochee." he offered. The Knuckle? My guts turned – why the heck did he want this man? The guy had connections in the court house – so Saikhan would have no profit of this one. „Why him? You will just get problems if you have him Sir?" I asked him startled. He chuckled supreme. „Because then the Chief HAS to make me second in command – and I will inherit her chair." he stated his eyes burning in ambition.

That was not crazy at all. Saikhan was a dick – but a smart one, which made him even more dangerous. „And why me?" I asked him. „I may´ve got some first time lucky but there would be officers much better suited for the job." I squirmed. He leaned down. „But you are the only one who is desperate enough to do it. Are you not Bei Gao?" he added. I gulped – indeed it was madness to attempt jailing the Knuckle. „I would need some mandates for something like this my Lord." I stated dryly. „If I am not allowed to act on my free will in this matter – somebody will get the reports - and you will not even have a chance to get your promotion." I stated superior. He nodded.

„I know. And because of this you will act suspended." he stated. „That would be against the law." I answered. „I AM THE LAW LITTLE BRAT! DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD!" he yelled. Some officers were laughing at him. I just stood there calmly, watching his boyish face redden. „No you are not my Lord. I do this on my terms – OR I JUST QUIT THE FUCKING JOB RIGHT NOW!" I spoke loud enough that everybody was able to hear it. Saikhan looked as if his head was boiled from the inside. „Y -you insolent...bastard" he was shaking with incomprehensible rage, while his eyes were glistening with tears. I almost chuckled at this manchild in front of me. „Write me mandates for arresting at free responsibility. For carrying weapons in civil attire – and for requesting aid like a Captain. That are my conditions – and then – just then I will bring you the Knuckle." I alsmost whispered. It felt good to humiliate this bastard. He turned an his heels and stormed off. The officers now started laughing loudly. „Awesome man – finally one who know how to handle this arrogant prick." the scribbler cheered. The poor guy had to stand Captain Saikhan every day. „I just shrugged – I am not an idiot. But can you tell my why this kiddo is even Captain?" I asked incredulously. The three man stared hesitated. They looked around, and as they saw nobody listening the scribbler spoke. „He graduated as head of class. Flawless – and he is the son of Hutari Shozen. The Fire nation Councilman – so he just had to start up as Captain." his voice was silent. I just congratulated myself to that one. „Why the heck is he in the police force? For guys like him there are much better positions." I griped. The scribbler shrugged. „But his dad seems to think it would do him good to dirty his hands – and get some common sense. Too bad it´s not working." he sighed in defeat. The others nodded understanding.

That actually sounded plausible. „And what did he want you to do?" one of the men asked me. I thought for a moment – I would of course not spill the truth. „He wanted me to arrest some guy who pissed him. Without papers – no way I do this." I answered. „Course you don´t. It´s always the officer who gets fucked in that kinda shit." the men agreed with me. Ping I could not fool of course, because he as my partner would get to know when I started digging of Kantos corpses. „Eh Lee. Stop the chatting and get your work done." Ping rambled while he dragged the cursing dealer away. The man still tried to resist. Ping sighed. „Like it rough laddy." he sighed an clubbed him with the short wooden bat every Officer who was no metalbender had to wear. I still pfeferred a sword. People did respect blades, they laughed at sticks, even if they were almost as dangerous in meele fights. The man yelped and stumbled on. He was an annoying one, we had to chase him through two fucking blocks, it was a miracle we got him in the end. The guy carrying two ounces of opium was not enough to qualify him for the Captains desk, so we could scratch him up in our – rather mediocre reports.

„I am already done with that man. So stop fussin around like a bitch." I answered an cought up to him. Ping just chuckled. While he used the elevator. Another officer had to drive with us, for Ping was struggling with his rather sporadic metalbending lessons. We did not attend the police academy, basically because there was nobody who could be spared from active duty at the moment. So metalbending was tought im home work which meant. The Chief yelled some lectures at the newbies and they had to figure it out themselves. The successes were rather displeasing. „Pfff – lil scratches of earth? Nonsense." Ping muttered in a bending stance. His brows crinkled. I just ignored it – as I had learned to ignore his munching half the day. We arrived in the first floor of the jail, here the short time guests sat in, and a dealer would get a month at most. If we did arrest guys like him for good we would have to built something like the boiling rock – and that even was to big for republic city funds. „May the bugs eat you alive." the man hissed as ping shoved him into the cell.

„Gonna believe me shithead. When I´m out I´m gonna get my cousins and we gonne fuck you." he yelled. Ping just kicked at the door forcefully. „Shut the fuck up asshole. That´s no water for the next day!" he yelled. I just crooked an eyebrow at this. Ping justified himself „Ey come on man – I just had to say somethin!" I chuckled deeply. The boy was getting used to the business I had to give him that. „Stop playing the superior prick Lee." he griped. I just slapped his head. „Ping – we got some serious business from Saikhan." I stated gravely

Ping just scratched his mustache. „What´s it this time?" he asked me. I almost lacked the guts to tell him. „Yeah – promise me you tell no one first." I was deadserious. „By the mustache of my mother, I swear eternal silence - Lee." he joked. I just rolled my eyes at this. „Whatever Ping." I just muttered. I looked around, nobody was listening. „We shall bring him Kanto the Knuckle." I spoke silent. Pings eyes bulged as he almost squeaked. „You are fucking kiddin me Lee! Th – the guy has the courthouse. Saikhan will get his balls burned off for that." he gushed. I shrugged. „Maybe – but fact is, if he is successful he will be next in line for the Chiefs seat. And he will let us go over to mochee, if he does not – you hand in the reports about – who really captured the knuckle – along with me quitting service." I explained. Ping smirked. „Still got it man – sounds like a plan to me." I just shrugged. We went back on patrol again, this time it was the dragonflats – as it mostly was. In the meantime the people had started to get to know our faces, nevertheless there had been no gang that tried to bribe us. Or to beat us up. I was honing suspicions and watched the people even more closely than I did usually.

Today I finally was proven right. We were writing another pointless report. A man´s shop had been burned to crisps. Just black scorchmarks and small heaps of coals telling the tales of beautiful lutes and drums. He blamed the Agni kai – the scarled phoenix on his wall maybe was an indication. But that of course would not lead to anything. We would never get the guys responsible for it, but the man wanted to release his anger upon someone. „And I say – you are slumping around from ma money. Cuz´ it´s your fucking job to get those thievin scums!" he yeled while he poked Ping into his chestplate. „You are drunk sir." Ping stated turning from his jovial self into his pissed self. He had to write three fruitless pages of report and still was accused of being lazy. I just leaned back and watched, as did the neighbours. Even the elderly slowly trotted to their small windows. „Hell of course I´m you shitty copper!

My whole live was burned away over night. My kids gonna die of starvation." the man whimpered openly crying. „And you – you are just tankin ma money like the triads." he rampled on. Ping gripped his arm in an instant and twisted it. „If you´re a whimpy coward than pay the fucking, blue flame!" he yelled enraged. Some people even started cheering. „And furthermore I´m doing my job properly. And if some whimpy drunk fucker starts bully me – that is offense on an officer on duty!" he growled. „That could get ya into jail for good." he shoved the tiny man onto the floor. The guy seemed like a drunkard, small vains making his cheeks a red wired maze. „If you didn´t drink like a bottomless pit – maybe you would not have made bankrupt – got me." Ping snarked and threw the papers on the floor.

„Fuck this shit! We all know there´ll be no fucking arrest cause of this! And now – you go and tell your hood that Ping Hungju is not ito senseless bullshit!" he huffed. I just eyed the five guys with phoenix tails. They did not wear scarlet but I saw the flames inked into their forearms. I saw the cocky swaggering that was typical, and finally I had a bad feeling about this. I faced them. „Gentlemen? You have anything to – admit?" I asked stretching myself to my full height. They eyed me from amber eyes their faces blank. It was the pride of the Agni Kai to look sublime – thought this guys looked plain stupid! Ping sill was pissed and turned. He checked the situation as fast as the merchant did. But instead of the latter he started not running. He fumled with his invention. Little stoneballs clicked at the end of his cable. „We have noticed that some new policemen have taken on duty in our neighbourhood." one of the men began. „You know, we always have been quite happy with the care cour colleagues paid to our block – making it a safe an proper place." the man talked on. One of his buddies almost started laughing. „I guess we are keeping the tradition up, do we Ping." I asked him.

Ping shrugged. „It´s our fucking job man." he sighed, pinching his nose. „Somethimes these whimps kann really suck though." he grumbled, right hand loosely on his blades hilt. The Men were unarmed, for the knives everybody in the dragonflats carried could not be counted as weapons. „Who are you telling man. Come on guys, lets get into Oshis and grab some sake." the guy spoke inviting. „Why not." Ping stated and let his cable sink. „We are not into bribing." I spoke silently and stuck hard. I crushed the first guys nose into a bloody mess. He yelled and went down. I drew the stick, heavy steel humming trugh the air. Pings cable shot out, circling around a guys head, clashing him into the remains of the former shop. While the loudmouth was down one of his fellows bellowed, flames rushing against my chest. I was almost pushed from my feet as the metal heated up unpleasantly. I dropped and used the stick, squashing the guys kneecap. He screamed, fire shooting out of his palms and his mouth.

The flames dissipated into a silent huff. Ping had just used his cable to almost choke the last criminal to death while he staggered back from heavy fireblasts that singed the lower parts of his mustache. The first thug tried to get back up on his feet. „Stay the fuck down." I yelled and gave him one with the heavy rod. He collapsed cursing and spitting blood. His lower face was red. „Get em loaded – for lighting a little shop up. And of course – carrying illegal weaponry. „I stated looking at the doble edged dagger Ping was picking up from the floor. „Thought so." he seemed off. „Damn – those fucker burned my mustache." he griped. My heart was pounding faster than usual, I could feel the air clearly – twirling around with the power of the nearing winter. I just laughed at that. „Clear the mess up Ping – and get something for the Captain." I sighed. Ping handcuffed the guys. We made them stand, besides the guy whose knee I had successfully ruined. We had to drag him to the headquarters. Much to my wonder nobody rushed to the aid of the gangers. Maybe the Agni Kai had lost a lot of ground against Yakone. That would explain why there were not more men on the streets.

Or these guys were not used to cops that did something besindes taking money for closed eyes. We did return and this time it was Ping who brought the reports to Saikhan. All the fucked had to do was signing with his name. Ping returned crunching some dumplings. „So – guess what. We have something on our friend." he wiggled his eyebrows. I just was disturbed. What in all three heavens did Ping mean with that? „On whom?" I asked him. „The terra guy." he spoke. „In fact some lil birdiedug something up. I do not know how he got it, but still he did. The man runs with the monsoons – well he did in the past, before everything got mad." he cleared his throath. I was startled. How the heck did Ping come onto that? He of course had enough money at his back to buy information – for he was not one to built something up for him self. But bought info was mostly faked info. At least that was what I had learned. „Ok – strange things Ping. We should doublecheck this. We really should." I insisted. Ping pinched his nose. „I´m no idiot Lee." he sighed. I stifled a snidely remark and shrugged. „And what is this dug up thing?" I asked him.

„Actually it is an execution the guy is going to do at he day of trial." he stated. Actually it would be a perfect time for doing something in public. No cops available – no evidence left but enough people to see it. „Ok – that could be true. And – who – where – when?" I asked Ping. It would be a silly Idea to go there, but we had to play risky. If we saw the execution we could swear an oath – and Kanto the Knuckle would be charged for murder. Of course we could simply swear an oath – but if enough thugs insisted we had not been there? „Docks, third quay. Its about some opium trader who cut the goods. Saikhand said a name – but I honestly do not know how to say it." he grinned embarrassed. „Some wet ass." I chuckled. It was understandable, the people from the watertribes had names that could break your tongue! „When the sun sets – quite dramatic if you ask me." Ping spoke. He was not eager to visit this scene and neither was I. It never was fun to see a man die – even if it was a bastard that had deserved it twice. „Guess I´ll be there." I was determined.

I was lucky that Yumi was so busy at the moment, otherwise she might have been annoyed at my constant working. I did double shifts, for somehow the money for councilman Sokka had to get back in my pocket. A present – no way I would let him give me a thousand yuan. He would get the money back. „Yeah. Me too Lee." Ping sighed. „Hey guy – time round. I´ve got to catch up with the guys." he yipped as he heard the gong call in the seventh hour after midday. „Yeah – have fun man. And remember – no sake tonight." I warned him. Of course my warnings would be fruitless, but nevertheless I gave them with much gusto. „Fuck you Lee. You should come with me and drink something, too. Would loosen your ass." he pouted. „Nope – I need the cash man. No interest to stay in the bunks any longer." I answered superior. Lee laughed. „Aww -come on Lee. They´re not that bad. And fuck man – you gotta live yer life when you´re young." he snapped. I just rolled my eyes. I was living more of a life than he was. Alcohol, silly games and whores – was that what life was about? Actually most cops thougt of tugging in early. For tomorrow the trial would take place and that surely would mean a lot of work.

We had started to release the small fries just to make room for tomorrow. While I sat on a desk a wrote reports clean – a job usually done by the scribbler – somebody unexpected joined me. It was late already and for tonight nobody was in the main quarters. It seemed I had been wrong with this assumption. Toph Bei Fong herself was standing there, carrying an over sized mug of steaming olong. „What the fuck are you doin there kid?" she asked. My throath consticted a bit – I supposed I just would get another shouting. „Ahm working Chief?" I responded, setting the pen aside. She took a deep gulp out of her mug. „I heard you are turning in nothing besides pickpockets Lee – and other guys say you are working double time. So what´s going on kid?" she asked eying me. I was starting to get nervous, this woman was unnaturally good at detecting lies. It was not that nobody could fool her – I had done it with small things. Just because I wanted to find out if Toph bei Fong had made a bargain with a spirit. That was what the streets said, but I doubted that spirits ever did do bargains. „Don´t even try telling bullshit kid." she commanded. I gulped – this was not good – this was really bad. „Come on Chief – you know exactly what I´m doing. I am running for the Caps report." I answered shrugging. She snorted. „That damned noble prick – if his shitty dad had not so much influence." she fumed. „You forget that he actually is good at the job." I chuckled as she let out a string of cursed Guang Zhu

. „How can you be fucking laughing Lee?" she asked me startled. „You should be furious. Beat the shit outta this lil´mommy boy!" she blurted. „And make myself grey hair about stuff I´m not even willing to change? Seriously Chief – I ain´t some guy who wants attention and recognition. At least not from people I don´t value." I spoke confident. „You´re all strange – your dad – your brothers? Nobody with a decent self esteem there." she grumbled. I chuckled „Why are you furious?" I poked along. It was one thing to know that she appreciated my efforts, another one was to hear it. „Cause this is fucking bullcrap. You would be twice the Captain Saikhan is and you damn well know that boy!" she raged on. „You´re the same sort of little nagging sucker Sokka is." she mocked and tried to imitate the deep voice of the Councilman. „You have to talk about your feelings dear – I want to know them." she tilted her head very Sokka like. I just started laughing. Toph Bei Fong frowned, it was a slightly annoyed frown if I was not mistaken.

„You really have no respect - for anyone - do you Lee?" she asked chuckling. My jaw dropped? What had she just said? And why in all ninetynine hells was Chief Bei Fong smirking again? And how on earth could she think I held no respect for people? She of all had to know better, I showed her more respect than her own daughters did if I was not mistaken. And hell – I even had showed respect to Lady Katara! I was hurt. „Lee?" she asked with a soft voice. I was close to getting up and walking away. „I do respect you a lot Chief, otherwise – pfff. And I even respect my father." I stated with a rather loud voice, I almost had started with Suyin and that would just hurt Chief Bei Fong. And of course I supposed that she had an idea of her younger daughters hobbies. Furthermore it had to be examined if the accident had not made her think. „You do?" she blinked looking quite astonished. „Geez Chief - that´s obvious. You are my boss how could I NOT respect you." I whined. I was lying - because I did not know why I did like this woman as much as I did - but I was not the least bit nervous. She sighed self content and took another gulp of Olong. „What are you doing here by the way?" I asked her, marvelling. She was not on active duty and because she was blind there was no paperwork she could use as an excuse. She scratched her head. „Give me a reason why this is your business." she snarked actually trying to look intimidating. „For example, because I have to put up with your presence? And furthermore I am asking myself why you are not at home?" I asked. „And you? I heard your girl is here." she shot back quickly.

„I have to pay some thousand yuan back?" I answered. „Hah... And thus the three shims are mine Sokka." she stated thriumphantly raising a fist. I pinched my nose, they had not really betted about this. „Not really.." I whined. She just grinned. „Come on I even have a bet running about Lin an Tenzin." she added deviously. I did not want to know about what that was. „Yeah – to be honest Chief. I don´t like how fast Lin is changing." I sighed. He face slumped, she looked worried. „For fucks sake Kid, I´m with you. Damn it, why can´t she fuck some other guys first." she sighed. My face dropped. „Fucking what?" I blurted. „Heh – relax kid. Its just natural you know. Come on the girl needs some stories to tell, too." she snickered. I felt embarrassed, how could a mother think that way. I gulped. „Feeling uncomfortable." she teased. I just started scribbling again. „You are worse than Yumi." I muttered under my breath. I wondered, my girl had planned to bring me some dumplings at night. The Chief chuckled. „And why are you not home?" I asked her. She shrugged. „Sokka is with his dragon tonight, Lin is with Tenzin and Suyin is sleeping anyway – so why the fuck should I go into an empty house." she asked.

She had a point there, somehow. „It would be nicer to sit on a couch than here." I answered, while I scribbled on. The Chief was tapping her fingers. I suggested the reason for her staying here were different ones. Tommorrow was the trail and it was her reputation at stake. Nevertheless I would not start with this topic, in the end I had to supervise some back entrance, which meant I could not go and get the Knuckle. If I could get him at all. We sat there some time in silence until there was a door opening. Toph Bei Fong jumped to her feet, cables sliding from her arms. „What are you doin in here." she bellowed. It was a rather pissed Yumi who answered. „Bringing this idiot there some fucking dumplings." she rambled. „I thought you were a no show." I bickered back. „Whatever Lee! Don´t fuck with me – I had to carry some shitty couches today." she beamed waving around with a paperbag that without a doubt contained the dumplings. She was lighting her way, a flame dancing in her palm.

„Thats a wifey service." Toph snickered as Yumi greeted me with a rather rough kiss I could not fight off. Although it was not that embarrassing – at least no guys were around. „Geez Lee – stop stiffening as if you are licking an old hag like me." she commented while she munched a dumpling she had stolen. Yumi mumbled something while mashing lips with me. „Eh – what did you say girl?" I asked her. „Nothing." she plopped herself onto my knees, which made work impossible. „Hey – I´ve gotta..." I started. Yumi simply took the wooden pen out of my hand. „No – you don´t. Guess what – there is something called free time Lee." she bickered. „Have you heard of that one Chief?" I yelped. „What – its for real?" she repeatad smugly while Yumi stared daggers. I tried to calm her fiddling with her hair – for some unfathomable reason she liked it. I would have gotten mad if she had tugged around mine that much. While we talked about Yumis day, the Chief simply leaned back in her chair and sipped her olong – this woman truly had no sense of proper behavior.

Yumi had had a day almost as busy as myself. The Flat was almost done, she just needed some dishes and a fancy washing machine. I just whined at this additional loose of money. „Hey – its cheaper than a maiden doing the washing." Toph piped up, which made my defence crumble to pieces. Thanks for the backstabbing Chief, I thought. While Yumis eyes sparkled with glee. I started stuffing myself with the dumplings, there were much better than anything you could buy on the streets. „I still do not get where you did learn making this kind of food." I sighed content, while destroying the vegetables. The Chief got nothing, or almost nothing. Yumi was smiling content. „A girl got her secrets Lee." she whispered. Indeed I had no clue where she did learn to cook that well – her grandmothers soups were worse than the bottoms of dumpsters. „So, you have some kind of plan for tonight kids? Cause I would not like to hear the both of you moaning all the way up to my office." she stated yawning.

Yumi giggled at that one, while I flushed a bright red. It seemed the Chief was enjoying the fact she had found a hole in Lee Bei Gaos armour. „Oww come on old woman – I never could be so cruel. It´s ok if you like watching." Yumi bantered back while my guts turned and I felt abosutely queasy. „Stop this – please." I whimpered covering my ears. The cruel witches just laughed on. I just prayed to all spirits that these two would not get onto sake together. „What do yo thing about some nice fire cognac?" the Chief asked. „Sure but make it a bottle." Yumi grinned. No – no NOOOOOOOO! This was going to be so embarrassing! I groaned in defeat.

Note:

Yeah that was some bonding stuff – I know it is annoying but I have plans that make it necessary. And furthermore I am leaving my characters some happy time,too. And yeah – I suppose that Toph Bei Fong would want her daughters to be rather manly. I could totally see her worrying about a girly/wifey Lin^^. So Reviews to the Reviewgot – burn the sacrifices, black reader or thou shalt be called forsworn!


	28. Interlude: the trial

**Interlude: the trial**

It was all a farce – the whole trial. Councilman Sokka just wanted to laugh about it, but he had to keep in line with the councils decision. If just Aang had been there half a week ago. But his brother in law had to cure his damaged leg at that time. So they all had cornered him, and even though he fought with everything he had he still lost the cause. The did not blame Yakone for what he did – because it would be something to admit that a crime Lord dared to openly threat the once mightiest nation in the world.

But they wanted to enjail him for bloodbending, something that was not even illegal in the united republic – if not used against humans. Sokka himself still considered the practice barbaric – as Toph considered the use of forks. It just was something personal that shouldn´t affect the state of law. Furthermore there were rumors about Yakone bending blood in broad daylight – something not even his sister could do! And his sister was praised as the greatest waterbending master of the century. This all was fancy bullcrap in his eyes – but he had to stay in line. The big man tugged on his formal attire, it was hot. Watertribe clothing simply was not made for Republic City climate – but he had to wear it. He still was nervous.

The whole thing had something fishy he could not picture out clearly. Even though Toph had mobilized the whole metalbending corpse to lock down the Courthouse and the other official buildings during the trial. The trial was public, just the upper class of republic city allowed in. Sokka had insisted on Aangs presence. He somehow felt a lot better knowing the mightiest man alive was close by. There were no reports about Yakone trying to break out, or bribe his way out of jail. Sokka wondered if the death of his wife had broken the man that far. He could only imagine how hard it would be to loose Toph, but he would at least have her daughters left, something Yakone did not. The sentence was already decided, witnesses were bought – everything laid out clean.

Nevertheless it was he – as the longest residing councilman - who had to speak it . Yakone would be locked away for the rest of his life. It would not solve any problems – most certainly it would create bigger ones when the struggle for his position began in earnest again. The man frowned worried, and checked his wolf tail again. Than he walked out of the wardrobe – down the corridor and joined the rest of the already waiting Council. „Ah – finally Councilman." the little earthnation prick piped. Sokka hated this nuisance! Why could the earthnation produce nothing but slimy whimps? He still was researching the Bei Fong line for firenation influence! „Whatever." he just shrugged annoyed, no need to play happy time here! They made their entrance into the court hall. It was pramped with people.

The council took their seats, while the people gushed and babbled. All nervousness was gone from the Councilman, he sat on the hard seat waiting for Chief Bei Fong to deliver the criminal. Waves of mumbling followed as Chief Bei Fong led in the mighty Yakone, his hands cuffed by iron. The old man looked triumphant somehow. Sokka eyed him – his eyes wer cold and predatory, not the ones of a defeated man. He wondered what this guy could be up to? There was no way his loos could get him out of the courthouse! Sokka rose, while hundreds of eyes locked onto him. He felt joy rippling through his body, despite the tense situation. „ People of Republic City. Today we have gatered here to carry out the law." he spoke his voice loud and clear. „The man we accuse of bloodbending humans, pressing money and organized crime is Yakone son of Yarrlak. He was born in the northern water tribe fiftyseven years ago." he elaborated the rare facts they had dug out about Yakone.

„Is there anybody who objects this matter of facts – so he may speak out now."

Of course nobody spoke – Sokka had never heard of a case where somebody did. „So – Mr. Chung, please state the crimes this man is accused of." Sokka pointed at the lawyer who just had waited for his chance. He spoke emotional, with the rhetorical devices of a professional . Sokka was thankful that they held a civilised trial for otherwise it might have been possible that the people in the courtroom had done justice themselves. Yakone sat there stoically a hint of a smile dancing around his mouth. It took half an eternity until the lawyer was finished telling of crimes that never were committed.

„Have you anything to say to this Yakone Son of Yarrlak?" he asked the criminal. The man just ignored his words, he smiled on. Sokka son of Hakoda was getting furious. Was this prick not even taking this trial seriously? „Good – so I call the first witness. Long Wai – step forward." he sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long tiring trial. Twentyfive witnesses, he wanted to choke his colleagues for this. The man rose from his chair in the auditory and walked up to the council. He looked plain, round faced, his hair thinned out by age. He looked like a solid, hard working laborer but councilman Sokka knew that he made his money as a witness for sale. „That is true Lord Councilman." the man spoke with the broad accent of the soutern earth kingdoms.

He really was authentic, sounding like a man who desperately tried to sound formal. „You are aware of that lying in front of the court is a crime against gods and men. A crime which can just be punished by exile or a live in jail." he spoke gravely. The man did not even flinch and started rambling. „I´ve been an honest ol farmer half my life pal. Don´t tell me something bout lying scumbags!" he even turned red and bowed low mumbling an apology. Sokka fought down laughter, while the other members of the council eyed him sharply. Aang just sat there sublime, most likely the Avatar knew nothing about the dirty tricks that were played when he was away. „So, would you please answer my questions without emphasizing your words? If that is not the case secretary Song will gladly take one Shim for each curse you mutter." he stated friendly.

„Yes Sir – ah Lord Councilman." Long Wai stammered. „Where did you make the aqquaintance of this man." he stated pointing at Yakone, who did nothing to hide a rather ferocious smile. „I din´t do make aqquaintenances with thievin muggin scum like this bastard." Long Wai snarked, almost spitting out in Yakones direction. „I was makin a decent livin with my wifey an the sons." he started telling. „Set up a store in the flats – nice an decent, nothin in drugs or alcohol. Just some driet fruit, cabbages n stuff. Good ol farmers goods." he started telling. „N then this mans loons came in an smashed my poor lil boy up the wall – broke his back in half. Poor laddy is a cripple now." he spoke almost breaking into tears, which made the audience raise angered shouts. Sokka grabbed the wooden hammer and almost broke the tiny thing smashing it down against his desk with full force again and again.

„Silence for FUCKS SAKE! THIS IS A COURT SESSION!" a booming voice bellowed. Sokka had to sifle as he looked into Toph Bei Fongs face, the Chief of police was smirking while half the courthouse dropped the jaw at her improper choice of word Sokka just concluded. „Secretary Song – take the fee from our esteemed Chief of Police, whose words we will listen to when the course of trial allows it." Sokka spoke dryly. He just had to make her frown. And Secreatary Song was feeling really uncomfortable as he approached slowly, a wooden bowl in his hands. Nevertheless he switched his focus back on the witness. „Course I didn´t pay a shim to these fuckers. Bended em outta my store." he huffed. „

N than these man there came. Dressed in this fancy clothin of his. Spoke he was gonna teach me some manners." the man spoke. „Started some crazy movements then." Long Wai started making forms that did not even resemble the moves of a bloodbender. Sokka stiffled a snort while the man spoke about his blood turning to ice, his muscled acting without his command. Sokka knew how being bloodbent felt, he vividly remembered his blood stinging as if it consisted out of razors that wanted to cut their way out of his veins. Sokka called the witnesses, all of them. And they all displayed the same core story. They did not obey the wishes of Yakone and he bloodbent him, some women even said he raped them.

As if a guy like Yakone had to use such methods to get a woman he wanted. Sokka almost wanted to slap these whores for lying. But of course he did not, he also heard the words of some so called waterbending master the council had dug up, who blabbered about boodbending being impossible without using the force of the full moon. And Yakone just grinned – it made his guts turn, somehow this was getting scary. Sokka heard his small voice scream – the thing he always referred to as his instincts. He finally rose to speak the sentence. There was no way Yakone could get out of the courthouse as a free men, too many cops were guarding the exists. His hands were bound and his gang had not shown up – not even as a protesting mob. Nevertheless he did his duty, as he almost always did.

He had to crack some silly comment – maybe – yeah, today it would be combustion man. He still marvelled if the man did survive his Boomerang, for he never found his corpse. On the other hand there had been reported cases of powerful firebenders buring themselves in death – spontaneous ignition – something that needed more research. „On my long and various travels I have encountered people with rare and unique bending abilities. For I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. While even metalbending was considered impossilbe though all of history."

he had to forcefully ignore the fact that high general Wang Qui – the man who created the jade throne of Ba Sing Se - was said to never have touched his great gleve with his hands...It was a good thing so many people thought history books were boring and stupid. „Until our esteemed Chief of Police Toph Bei fong single handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders. And that his used his abilities to commit these heineous crimes." he spoke. He had delivered better speeches in his life, but he simply was nervous, for reasons he could not fathom.

„We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." he spoke in a grave voice. Yakones Lawyer just threw away his papers. The old man rose, displaying a mischievous grin. He did not move, just opened his eyes. Sokka felt his arms jerking his blood shot through his body with searing pain. Whatever Hama had done in his childhood – it was nothing compared to the thing Yakone was doing. He instantly felt pressure building in his head, while fire raced though his whole body.

His eyes swam, became clouded by red as Sokka son of Hakoda yelled in pain. And with him everybody else was as it seemed. He was not able to see anything from the Blood that shot though his eyes, it was seeping from his ears, his nose – he felt helpless. A child in the hands of an angry god. Yakone was chuckling, a deep melodic chuckle, as if he was watching a comedic play. Sokka was wondering where the strangled noises came from, until he noticed blood in his mouth. He slowly was fading into oblivion, clear thougths feeling from the unbearable pain, as he heard a voice he knew all too well. It was Tophs voice, hoarse and strained, a flash of fury almost made his heart burst as he desperately tried to move, he wanted to scream and tear Yakones throath out for touching his wife, but he could not even gurgle, despite his rage the darkness came – heavy and without any feelings.

Note:

Duh – that was tough work, I watched the flashback seven times to get it right – so how was the performance. I screwed Yakone because that would be really difficult. And yeah I saw blood running in the courthouse, even though a child show can – and should – not bring it. Again I ramble –Why the hell people did you not make at least a teenage show the plot of AVATAR never was designed for children – hence all the problems, unrealistic solved fights and tons of fanfic...Nevertheless I hope you enjoy my writing.


	29. Execution

**Chapter sixteen: Execution**

Me and Ping were patrolling the docks – searching for this damned quay. How could somebody hide something that big? At least we had not to watch the boring trial. I never found a point in big scale trials that the ruling elite had to stage sometimes. They were all played out before they even began. I could not imagine Yakone walking out of the court house a free man. He would not even if he had been guiltless. Nevertheless Ping had talked me into visiting some bars after work. In fact I would make it one drink. Not more – but that I did not have to tell him now, did I? The sailors were eying us suspiciously, some even started loading their goods faster. If the harbour had been Republic City soil I was sure we would have confiscated quite something. Much to everyones surprise the most smuggled goods in Republic City were vegetables and fish – nothing illegal that could not be sold openly if you had a licence.

In fact the guys working the harbour usually had explicitly told us to keep an eye shut, for it were the same smugglers that had fed the city ten years ago, as King Kuei decided it was time to ban trade with the united republic, which was seen as a threath of the very existence of the earthern system in wide circles of nobility. Actually it WAS! I sighed and asked againg for quay three. The man was an ancient fisherman, just two stubbly teeth sticking out of pink flesh. His beard was long and rugged, as were his clothes. He sat there stitching a net together with strong cord. „Whaddaya want´n this shithole youngster." he wheezed with a high pitched voice. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. What could a cop – oh, I had forgotten that I was wearing civil clothing, my shortsword carefully hidden under my robes.

„A bud said I should meet him there – has some business to to." I just shrugged casually. Ping was chatting with some sailors, I doubted he was asking for quay three – judging by the frivolous laughter of the group. The old man spit out some betel juice. „Uh – just canna say that the quay three is as bad as da bottemless pit kiddo – no mountain of gold´ll get me there at night." he tapped his left shoulder to ward off evil. I laughed. „Almost made me flich sir – no the guy´s waiting there right now. Or that lazy ass should be." I answered trailing off. Ping was still laughing and cracking jokes! He wheezed again and spit out some red juice. „Nah – in daylight it´s just a quay boy. Walk four quays up – thats quay three for ya." he told me, still fumbling with his net. I just wrinkled my forehead at this. This was quay number six – from both sides!

„But that makes no sense!" I stated disturbed. The old geezer let out a chuckle at my disturbance. „It does younster – for this has been the first and only quay that was ere before the Avatar settled here. N´then the guys built one new left and one new right´n so an. So this was quay three – get it." he told me with an unwavering expression. It still made no sense, but arguing with old people did not bring you anywhere. If there was anything more stubborn than earth benders it were men beyond ther fifties! „Thank you sir, really helped me out there." I answered while the old man just nodded, his eyes far away. „nothing boy – noting." he answered and put another betel nut in his mouth. I just shrugged and left him, I still wanted to check out what made quay three so special. I let Ping be, maybe he got something interesting out of this sailors.

If anybody could pull worms out of peoples noses it was Ping – this guy asked you so many questions that the most people spilled something between listening to his babbling. I walked to quay six, it was named six – the big white symbold painted on the mighty wooden pillars. There were ships tied, everywhere. The harbour was busy as always. Men were unloading goods, selling fish and other wares of not so legal origin. The debris of Republic City was the reason for the foul smell of the water. It was almost as bad as the streets of shangyang. The dragonflats did not stink worse, and I was not even close to the water! I walked over the planks of quay six. They were sturdy, dark wood, maybe oakplum or something like that. There were earth nation ships tied. High, heavy ships with dragonheads above the prow. They just jumped on the shallow waves lazy. I walked on until I reached the end of the pier, ropes were piled there, sparrowkeets were cackering around. I looked into the murky brown waters wondering.

What was special about this quay. Why did the Knuckle choose this location that most definitely was not his turf? The water carried foam, it steemed like a sheet, almost seeming solid. Like – a river! My eyes followed its trail and they were proven right. It was twirling there. The yellow river had this kind of streams,too. People who got in there never were found again. I grinned, so this was the dark secret of quay six. I just looked out into the sea as I heard people stomping around with heavy boots. I turned. Dockworkers were carrying heavy looking bags, they were chatting idly, cursing and teasing like teenagers. It was a beautiful day for an autumn, with the warmth of the dying summer. I turned and walked back, the guys eying me. Ping was waiting for me at the end of the quay. „Eh Lee – finished fliriting with the sea?" he quipped. „You know she makes me swooon." I sighed rolling my eyes annoyed.

„And what did she tell ya?" Ping asked me. „She told me where quay three is buddy." I smirked. „What?" Ping yipped like a little kid. „But this is quay six!" he blurted. I just nodded. „You want to think it´s quay six buddy." I stated dryly. Ping still looked baffled. „And who told you Lee?" he asked. „Nobody wanted to say us where it is." he griped. „Nobody you talk with Ping – an old geezer did." I answere superior. Ping just frowned at this. „Anyway – when shift is finished we´ll drink some shit before we go to that quay." Pings voice was qavering. It was just than I heard a deep groan from the heavens. I looked up – there were two mighty sky bison shooting across the sky like arrows. I never had seen this kind of animal – they looked strange from down here. The shot forward with a speed that surpassed everything I had seen in my live. I was wondering why the Avatar and his son were in such a haste.

I turned my eyes back to Ping, who was not looking up. He felt not comfortably about tonight and I was the last one to blame him. I never had seen an execution in my life. It was business any sane man tried to stay as far away from as possible! But I for my part was not even close to being sane. While we roamed the streets the time passed and Ping tried to drag me in close to a dozen bars. I refused twelve times before I finally gave in to his nagging. The bar was crowded, the smoke thick in the air. Sailors were tossing dices, cursing and bellowing through the whole bar. „Mommy – some ale for me an a boys." Some obviously drunken getleman screamed through the whole room. The remains of his shirt covered a hairy, tattooed chest. I just sighed inwardly as is sat down. The sword unpleasantly impaled its handle into my belly. I grunted. Ping yelled for rootbeer. The bar was tiny, just as big as an average living room. It was run by a fat woman in her fifties. She had heavy arms and looked like she could knock down any crook with her bare hands, and the big cudgel on the bar top indicated that she did do so.

„Shut you dirty shithole Ji-Feng and pay yer fucking bill." she yelled back at the man who just huffed around. His friends were laughing and soon another guy ordered rootbeer. Ping also got his share for he had pushed himself through to the bar. He pramped a big clay mug into my hands, spilling half its content onto my robe. Even noticing this would have made me an arrogant prick in this location so I just put up with it and took a deep gulp out of the mug. The beer was strong – and Ping downed it like water. „Ey man – take it slow." I was worried. If he got himself drunk we might get some problem when the sun set.

„Aww come on Lee- I know how to handle my drink!" he snarked and ordered anew. It was so crowded I could not listen properly to what anybody was saying. I felt bad – I hated crowded bars. It was dangerous if a brawl broke out in here. I was just a bug to be squashed with tables flipping and stools tossed through the air. Ping nevertheless gulped down anything he could lay hands on. „Eh Laddy – got some problems with the girl or what?" the Mommy spoke surprisingly soft. „No – get the fuck outta my business. I wanna drink something for men." Ping bellowed snarking his eyes gleaming. I gripped his shoulder but he smacked the hand away. „Stop mingling in my fucking business Lee." he hissed.

„It´s your shit I´m in." he snarked. That was it! That totally was it. I had never asked him to go along with me. He had insisted to stay my partner. „No – you are into nothing Ping." I answered calmly. Even though I wanted to curl myself up into a ball and roll my way home I walked out of the bar without saying anything. Ping did not follow me. He most certainly was embarrased, frightened or angy – if not everything at once. I would do my stuff alone, better that than watch Ping collapse and give us away. I just left the bar, not even finishing my beer. There were enoughy traders, so I just bought some watertribe makeup and smeared the brown stoff anywhere I could find exposed skin. Getting it between the toes took quite some time.

The makeup felt uggly on my skin , I marvelled how women could stand this a whole day! The sun turned red and the harbour emptied itself. She was touching the see, turning her red as blood. Oostrichhorses trampled though the steets ten of them, guarding a single steamcar. The man wore green, the round heads of the earthern army on their heads. Every man wore a blade at his side or carried a heavy war club. They all had the terra bands etched into their arms. A mob of youngsters was following them, the kids looked ragged and skinny. I just followed them. „Whats goin on with the terras showing up like that?" I asked a boy who was younger than me. „Eh – where are ya livin boy – they are tearing this wet scoundrel to pieces man." he cheered. There was bloodthirst in his eyes. I was disgusted, but nevertheless I flashed a grin. „Cool – that´s a show to behold. Some of Yakones dirty fuckers?" I asked the kids who soon started blurting around. The wet was anything, from a drugdealer up to the brother of a woman Kanto had raped. In the end it did not matter who that man was, important was that I saw him kill the guy. And that Saikhans spy saw me there, too. I almost wanted to bet that the guy who got him the info was here.

But it would be more than a miracle if I spotted him. „Going on on quay three right?" I asked them. „Heck yeah man – was quite some time. Ya know – the cage fights are not the real deal right boys." the kid piped up. The other streeturchins yelled inwith gusto. One of the men turned his Oostrichhorse without a thought and piped. The mighy anymal turned, jumped and kicked out with his mighty legs. One kid stumpled back, yelling in pain as the boy pressed a hand to his shoulder. The mob froze. „Shut the fuck up shitheads – or I gonna run you bastards down. Got that!" he yelled. Than he followed his comrades. I wanted to drag this man from his horse and place a straw sandal in his face, but I stiffled the impulse.

Now much more silent - we followed the triad member in a save distance the Knuckle undoubtedly would have called respectful. That was good because the chances of him noticing me would be smaller. The men dismounted while the well trained horses stood stiff as statues. One of the bulky guys opened the backdoor of the steamcar and pulled a man out. The guy was gagged and bound. He looked horribly as he had wetted himself over and over. He looked beaten an bruised, a lot of dried blood covering his skull. He tried to yell, but just mumbling sounds came out, they were horribly and almost mady my heart stop. „He – look at this sissyboy." somebody cheered. „Wetting yer pants shitty wet." somebody else cheered.

„Nobody fucks with master Kanto – come on I bet ten shims he shits himself on the way there." somebody rambled. Just because I had prepared myself for comments like this before I did not beat the shit out of this child! Than the knuckle appeared he wore the black robe, an emerald Badgermole on his back. This was the robe of a woukou captain, that much every child did know. He looked tall and mighty, nevertheless there was something familiar about him I could not picture clearly. He held a heavy jian in his hand. It was a ceremonial weapon, stained with emeralds and gold. The blade was as broad as a balled fist and so heavy I would have had to use two hands to use it. Kanto the knuckle held it casually the blades tip slowly dragging over the wood. The delinquent looked at him terriefied and tried to rob away, despite his bound legs and arms. Two triad men kicked in his ribs until he did nothing but wheeze. There was blood running down his face while panic wracked his body into shivering motions.

I did not notice that I balled my fists until my knuckles became white. The Urchins were staring, some of them even smirking evil smiles and cheering the men on. Of course these sick motherfuckers enjoyed themselves. The Knuckle even pulled out the bloodied gag, revealing an almost teethfree mouth. The man was fighting for breath, for his nose was almost as disfigured as the knuckles. As soon he regained a bit of air in his lungs his begged smashing his heand on the floor. „P-p-please Kanto. I – I – I will pay you thrice. I I do everything you command master. P Please. J-just let me live." he whined, I almost lost my composure. I was furious – why could Kanto not just kill this man. Why had he to play with him like a cruel catogator? That was sick – not even a criminal had to run things like this. There were enough men who just – killed – that was enough, wasn´t it? Kanto the Knuckle chuckled, it was a sound that sent ice through my veins, and not just through mine. „Oh – old friend. I really would love to just forget all of this. You know..." he trailed of sighing. „I always had a soft spot for you wet peasants." he stated while the man started sobbing.

„P-Please Master – I´ll be your slave – please!" he cried. Kanto the Knuckle just looked like he was going to jerk off. He just kicked at the mans head lazily, the guy screamed in pain. „Of course not – you cut my goods. You have lost your name buddy – so there is no reason for me to keep an uggly broken pet like you." he spoke. „You are a whimpy coward, so – YOU WILL DIE LIKE ONE!" he yelled. Kanto the Knuckle signaled tow of his men. They pulled the tied man up. He stuggled, spit and cursed as he franctically tried to tear himself free. „I always test the sharpness of a new blade, even if it is just for decoration." he stated and struck. The mans screams became shrill and inhuman as the knuckle forcefully cut off his lower legs with a mighty swing of this blade. The streeturchins screemed in extacy and even I felt as sickening feeling of – nausea at this barbaric scene, I had to look casual or joyful. Blood was shooting out of the wounds, I wondered that the man had so much left. Some of the Terra members almost started vomitting and I had to fight that urge,too. But the most just grinned like her boss. Than kanto gripped the long, crusted hair of the screaming man, and dragged him along the quay. „Shut the fuck up." he just dragged out a dagger and stabbed it into the mans throath.

Blood was silencing his cries as he slowly faded away. His heart was still beating as Kanto hurled him into the waters of Yue Bay. „Chang, get this mess out of my way." he spoke to a man who was vomitting on the floor. He just stared at Kanto with glassy eyes. „Chang – I said – remove this legs." his voice was dripping venom, a dangerous flicker in his eyes. The man wiped his mouth, looking pale as death. „Oh gods – m Lord I´m that´s disgusting." he croaked. The Knuckle rose his blade. „I just say it once Chang." he spoke coldly. The man trembled as he threw limbs into the ocean. „And now – clean your mess up." Kanto spoke, none of his loons did say anything. The all eyed the floor, while he pressed the mans face down into his own vomit and made him gulp it down with gagging noises. I just left, while the streeturchins watched in awe. I barely rounded the corner as I vomitted, my shoulders shivering, until a clear liquid burned in my throath. I would never forget this day, as long I would lived. It always would be one of the worst. I felt terriefied, but I had to get back in control somehow.

I wiped my mouth and got up. My hands wer wet an shivering. „That bastard." I cursed and swore that I would bring him into jail, bones broken and all! An animal like him deserved to be punished like one. It almost was dark and such it was time to return home. I would not tell Yumi about that one, she would just worry herself sick and tell me to stay the fuck outta this. I would not – Kanto the Knuckle had made this personal. I walked up towards the feet of Kantu hills, where our flat was located. It was beautiful. Dry, holding an oven – water in front of the house. We even had paint on our walls. Usually I would have smiled at the lone thought but I was too shaken for that right now. I focussed on searching a fountain or some water to wash myself clean. It took some time until I found a place, I scrubbed mself until my skin tingled. Than I started walking home, the autumn air was was cold and I started shivering a bit. I tried to force Kanto out of my mind but it proved difficult. I still saw this demon, smiling as he humiliated people needlessly. I saw these children sneering like predators.

No – Republic city was not better than Shangyang, not for a single shim! I could not wait to get the Knuckle. Tommorrow Saikhan would give me men – and than I would be the one who showed this beast where its place was. Than I arrived at the house. It was a broad, heavy building. Its bricks were of a muddy brown, towering into the heavens seven stories tall. It had real glass windowns and just forteen flats. Me and Yumi had four rooms. We even had a baththub – marvellous! We also had two couches, an iron stove and copper pans. We even hat real beds now – Lin had been startled about the fact we bought two and placed them in the same room! If she knew how cuddly Yumi got in sleep she undoubtedly would have understood me. It simply was not nice to wake with your back aching, your arms prickling because that girl was snoring across my belly. I opend the door and went up the wooden stairs, the staircase smelled clean. There was no debris flying around, not even gaffiti were painted at the walls. I walked up till the third story. And hammered against the door. It took some time until Yumi opened the door.

„Hey Lee." she sounded battered ans hugged me, burying her head into my shoulder. She did not even kiss me, which was quite unusual. „Hey – whats up girl." I asked my own problems retreating into the back of my mind at the moment. „Deep shit Lee." she sighed. I sighed. „So what happened." I spoke softly pressing my lips onto her bare neck softly. We walked into the living room and plopped ourselves down on the couch. „The trial went wrong – like really wrong." Yumi spoke a worried expression on her face. My guts turned again. „So what happened?" I asked silent praying to all spirits it was not what I imagined – sadly it was in vain. „Well – uhm, Yakone just bloodbent everybody in the courthall and fled. The avatar chased him down and took his bending." she shrugged. „Problem is that he, Chief Bei Fong and the whole council is gravely injured – if not dead." she stated biting her bottom lip and eying the floor. My heart almost stopped at this.

It felt as if something was breaking inside my chest – I felt tears burn in my eyes. I bit them back, to harden my resolve. I would not cry, even if they all died – not now. If I did I would get nothing done. Nevertheless I felt hollow like a shell. „Fuck." I muttered lacking any words, while pinching my nose. „Hm – I know you´re worried Lee. But heck – it was quite difficult to deal with Lin until Tenzin took here to the island. That girl was bawling like a baby." she stated wringing her hands. „These idiots had to yell the shit out into the streets!" Yumi griped. „No fucking decency they have!" I too felt furious. Just because the people concerned held some influence over the city it was not necessary to tell everybody about their misery. These nosy bastards – I muttered some curses. „I just hope little baldy knows how to consonle her." I sighed.

„They are in the hospital?" I asked Yumi. He shoulders slumped. „Sorry stormy, I don´t know. Lin an Tenzin just raced off with this strange flying beast of his." she answered with a small voice. „Well – can´t do anything to change it. So – lets go to bed Yumi." I answered. „Tommorow I´ve got work to do." I stated grim. At least the Knuckle would pay – if I could not get Yakone I would get him. „Lee – don´t do something stupid. Promise me." Yumis voice held iron as she gripped my shoulder. I almost spilled about the knuckle. „I promise – no hero actions girl." I answered nevertheless. It was true – it was nothing heroic I intended to do tomorrow.

Note:

So thats Kanto the Knuckle for you. Well – if you have not enough men to be amongst the big gangs. You have to have men who do everything for you – even the shit the others back down from. Just google the Pagans if you do not believe me – they are quite the example for this. And yeah – Lee just is really furious, and believe me, you want not have a furious Lee at your throath. In the next chapter we will be dealing with papers and hut people, so stay tuned!

Greetings In the Hood


	30. of papers

**Chapter nineteen: Of papers**

„What the fuck – why can´t you even get this shit done Saikhan! It is your fucking promotion I am risking my guts for!" I yelled furious forgetting the respect I should harbour for a superior. I noticed the small flinching, a little tingling in his hands. So he was not half the guy he gave himself credit. For. „Well – Capt...Chief Mochee just took this matter out of my hands." he whined, I never thought I would hear him whine. „That´s no fucking excuse. What shall I do, go there? Hey Chief - I need some papers to arrest a guy for Saikhans report so he lets me change position – fuck this shit! I´m sick of this bullshit!" I growled.

„If you want to put me into jail – go ahead and life with the fact that I – will come out again and make it my sole purpose." I thundered my hands in the desk forcefully. Now he did flinch! „To take away everything you value – and you know what that means coming from a man of shangyang." my voice was silent and Saikhand just stared at me as if he was seeing a monster. I had not slept a single hour for two days – the hooters rang shortly after I arrived home. Yakone had been busted out, by a single elderly man who used nothing besides two fucking hairpins! And furthermore he vanished with him in the sewers so that nothing could even find him. The whole policeforce had worked nonstop – running on nothing but olong and more olong. It all was in vain – nobody talked, not even the ten monsoon thugs we had interrogated with – wet ricepaper and bats.

Nevertheless Yakone did get away with his deeds. It just would be pure coincidence if we caught him again. Naturally I was frustrated and battered. Saikhan just gulped, he had to realize that he held no power over me. I guessed that hurt. „If you want – screw it Bei Gao. Do not take in the knuckle – I will not hold it against you officer." he answered, his voice lacking his usual snarkiness. His voice just was empty and polite. „No fucking way Saikhan – I will get this bastard and I will get him today!" I spoke. „We have not worked our asses off for nothing!" I eyed him hard. „So let´s go to Mochee." I just walked out of his office not even bothering if he followed. I knew where the Chiefs office was and did open the door while knocking. „Chief – what´s up with this bullshit." I snarked. Mochee was sitting in his chair. Papers lay piled everywhere and he was staring holes in the map of republic city. He had grey rings under hes eyes, looking like death. He just sighed.

„That is nothing of your business Bei Gao. I decide who gets arrested, not somebody else." he answered hotly. „And WHY do you BACK DOWN from the Knuckle again? He overdid this, you know – cut a mans legs off in public and threw him into the sea. Marched up with a small army of heavily armed villains, wearing the ROBE OF THE WOKOU." I answered my voice almost toppling. A vein was popping up on Captain Mochees head but he stayed silent, so I rambled on. „What do you think he´ll do when he figures out you do nothing against him. What do you think how long he even bothers to step out of daylight when he does his dirty work." I seethed. „Are we officers or a bunch of schoolgirls! If we swear oaths not even a fucking councilman will save his ass!" I was close to kicking the desk over.

Nevertheless Mochee stayed silent. I took in a heavy breath. „I know son – I know that this is what we should do. But are we allowed to, am I willing to risk my badge for this – that is the question." he spoke fumbling with his hair. Now it was my turn to gape. „Why that?" I asked. He stood up. „I had the Kuckle ten times – five times I even had proof. Proof that disappeared out of the locker. And every time Ma am denied her signature. Isn´t that saying enough kid?" he answered. Even Chief Bei Fong did not dare to go against Kanto the Knuckle – with evidence in her hands? „But he´s just a diamondback – maybe one with two jade stones, nothing more!" I griped. „Not even that – he´s just a pirate who sails though this city now." Mochee tugged on his hair and strode around.

He balled his metal hand. „Bah – it´s disgusting to be told what courage is by a kiddo like you." he chuckled a deep chuckle. „If I´m going to pay for this Bei Gao – I´ll have fun first." He turned, his dark eyes sparkling. „Lets do it properly, kid. Write the report, sign it with a bloodoath. Then we have to get the documents for some doorbustin – right." he nodded. „Just if you are ready to work as a sevant for the rest of your days." he added. „I want this – man." I stated, doing nothing to hide my anger. Mochee just sat behind his desk. „Than start writing." he answered silent. „The knuckle will be home in some hours – the only place where he is alone. The guy is even more scretive than any paranoid dealer. None of his boys have seen the inside of his home." Mochee spoke. „How on earth..." I trailed off as he shrugged. „I have more eyes and ears than you can see Bei Gao." he hummed. „And they sing to me day and night." I started writing and concentrated on that, while the Captain seemed to be able to humm in the meantime.

I had to write the report seven times because I made mistakes over mistakes. But as I finally finished it I giggled like a little boy as i pricked a needle into my thumb and pressed my finger below it. Captain Mochee was long done by the time, he even had dressed up in his armour, cables dangling from his arms. „So, how many men will we be taking?" I asked him. Mochee chuckled. „Oh – just the two of us Bei Gao. I have waited for years to show this little prick why they call me the Bushin." he smiled a ferocious smile. I had an ill feeling about this. „Sir – with all due respect." I spoke. „Fuck no kiddo. Stay here if you want. I´ll not break the search for Yakone to pull in a fluke like the knuckle." he sneered. I gulped – if that man was a fluke I was Phoenixking Ozai! „Have you ever seen him in action." I looked at him in earnest, there was a flicker of doubt in his eyes, or at least it seemed like it.

„I know people son – and of course I know what the knuckle does." he stated with steel in his voice. „But we are, too low on manpower – if we can´t keep up patrols and search teams for Yakone this city will go under the brink. You should know that." he snarked. I had forgotten about that. We were just seventy men at the moment. Seventy against the underbelly of a city. A city that had taken an almost crushing blow the day before. „I understand – I really did forget this." I chuckled shaking my head. „Need more Olong kiddo." he just emptied his cup. He could be right about that, but I doubted that Olong could keep me going forever. I was curious if I would make it through he third day, I highly doubted it, even though my head was a bit fuzzy. Ping had showed up a day later, still drunk es hell and to guilty to face me. Why else would he start running as soon as he saw me at the other end of the main hall. I really was not getting the guy, what did he beat himself up about?

It had never been his problem. I supposed I would have done the same thing in his shoes. Because, lets face it – he would be able to make a career, one way or another. I followed the long strides of Captain Mochee. I noticed he had grabbed one of his Katanas. I too wore my sword, and an iron rod of course. I just was hoping that the knuckle was no metalbender. „So where are we going?" I asked him. „Kantu hills." Moche started darkly. I yipped like a little girl at that. „What?" this guy was living in a fancy hood like that? He simply could live in KANTU HILLS?! „Yeah – that was my face when I found it out." Mochee answered silently. „But crime pays well Kid – and if he knows the right people... But thats gonna be his last day there." he stated grim. We took a steamcar and I did watch him closely.

It was not at all that difficult to drive if you did not overdo it. We drove up to kantu hills which was much faster than walking, and also more thrilling. I almost jumped out of the car because Mochee alsmost caught a sea prune stand on the steamer. He just cackled like a madman at my furious cursing. I prayed a to all spirits of war to let us return victorious as we arrived in the noble parts of Republic City. The door and portals were locked – the upper class had retreated into their safe homes after what had happened yesterday. It had shown them how vulnerable every kind of safety was, and I supposed that had shaken most of them. The guards were on the streets but the did not even bother with watching us. Aur steamcar bore the sighn of Republic City police after all. Mochee circled the car to a halt in front of a corner. „So wer´re there Sir?" I asked him. He shook his head. I do not want to go in risky. Could scare the guy away before we bust his door. You know – our steamcars have a higher pressure in the steamer than usual ones – they sound a bit different." I explained.

It could possibly be true, and if it was - a guy like Kanto the Knuckle would know about this. „There is nothing about this you have not thought about. What the hell are you Catptain?" I was almost afraid of this mind. He just laughed. „Just a copper doin his homework." he shrugged much more elegant than I ever would. „So where is his house?" I asked. „Right around the corner kid – the one with the green tiles." he esplained, his iron boot opened without a noticeable sound, showing a calloused foot. He stomped it down hard, his eyes closed. It looked rather hilarious, especially as he repeated it three times. „What are you doing Sir?" I asked him, scratching my head. He answered without opening his closed eyes. „Looking where Kanto is. And It seems to be a man in in this house. So it should be him, even if there are two more persons. That is quite unusual because I never saw anybody besides the knuckle in this manison. And believe me I almost lived in his lawn for a half year." Mochee explained. My pulse was speeding up as sweat started to pour from my skin.

Mochee looked at me. He pulled something out from beyond his Neck. „What´s that?" I asked as he held the tiny amulett out to me. „You need not to know that – just that it does not belong into the wrong hands Bei Gao. If I go down – you run and deliver this thing to the deepest part of the sewers you can find!" he spoke gravely. I crooked an eyebrow. „Captain – are you kidding me?" I asked him. „This is just some cheap amulet you bought from some self called fortune teller." I tried to keep the griping tone out of my voice, but failed. „No – it is not Bei Gao. This amulet is not from this world – got me." he spoke his eyes far away. I was disturbed – was this guy telling me he held something from the fucking spirit realms in his hands? „Whatever – that is bullshit. What you gonna tell me next – that an oni is inside this?" I asked rolling my eyes. „Not wholly, just try to keep it whole." he answered for me chuckling. „Certainly I am giving this man too much credit." he mused. I just tugged the amulet away, ignoring the mans theatrics. Then we started walking. The house we encountered was as big as the Bei Fongs and looked almost as sturdy. „Oh shit. Fuck Fuck FUCK FUCKK!" The Captain simply locked a cable around my arm an pulled me back. My eyes were flashing around but I could not see anything suspicious. „What-" I yelped. „We forgot something Bei Gao." he spoke furious grabbing his amulet from my hand. „Heh – what are you babbling Sir?" I asked him. „Well – um – we need a signed contract from a councilman to get him... And Uh – I kinda forgot that – the house is not Kantos property – which means. We can´t bust his door to see if he is inside." he flashed an ambarrassed smile.

„You are fucking kidding me? No way in hell that a bastard like this son of a bitch can run free because of some fucking property LAWS." I griped while Mochee pulled me along. „He can . In fact we would have to release him if we arrested him injustly. It is bullshit – but it´s law Bei Gao." Mochee spit on the street and then seated himself in the steamcar. I just snorted angrily. „That is the stupidest thing that I´ve ever heard off - and whose house is this?" I asked him. Mochee frowned. „Well , kid – if I had gotten that out of the official I would not sit here, but have made a deal with the owner." he sighed. I gulped , if an official who – obviously was corrupt did not spill that one the person owning that house had to wield real power! Maybe arresting Kanto the knuckle was more than just stupid.

I sighed. „So – what. I just threw a day away for nothing Sir? That is nonsense, and what do you think of occupying Chairman Sokkas bedside until he signs the paper." I stated grinning deviously. Mochee looked puzzled. „Hm – that is a good idea. If one of the guys signs it´s him. And the guy isn´t mingling in earth nation business." he sighed in defeat. „You know where he is?" I asked him quirking an eyebrow. Captain Mochee shrugged. „Of course – I am Captian Mochee kid. I´m paid to know things! They transferred him to air temple island, along with the Avatar Chief Bei Fong and two alkolytes." he stated dryly. My eyes bulged. They tansported almost dead people through the whole city? „So, lets get into the car and onto the island." I really had to sound cheeful for otherwise he would have noticed that I was rather worried. „I´ll drive you there – actually I am forbidden to enter the island." he stated with a look that made me gulp down my questions again.

„So you´ll go there and bring the paper back. While I make sure that little Saikhan keeps his mouth shut permanently." Captain Mochee sneered. It was obvious he did not like his colleague. So we just drove towards the harbor, I jus woke as we arrived and I was shoved into a boat. Suddenly everything was cold, a rotten smell filling me nose. I wiped the seawater out of my eyes, It burned. I Just glared at the Captain who dropped the bucket and kicked my boat off. I started rowing the thing. It also wore the sign of republic city police. It was only as I reached the island. I had taken much longer than usual for I was not born with an oar in my hands. I once almost had drifted off into the open sea and just my utmost efforts had saved me from that fate . I was drenched in water an sweat as I arrived at the quay. I stepped on land and almost at once the lotus guards were there pointing glinting javelins at my chest.

„Sirs – I am here under order of Chief Mochee. I have to speak with Councilman Sokka as soon as he is available." I stated calm, even if I was for from calm, these guys surely could get away with beating me into a bloody pulp. The guards shot questioning looks and lowered their weapons. „Who shall we announce?" one of the men asked. He was a slim man of the souther provinces, dark an wiry. „Officer Lee Bei Gao." I aswered. The man nodded towards his companions and then strode of. He was taking some time, moving without any haste. It took some time until her returned and waved. It was than the white lotus led me inside. In the meantime I felt could and damp. I had to change out of these clothes – Mochee was a sick asshole! I almost cursed at that – but it would not have changed anything.

I walked up to the manison of the avatar, which looked whole again – it was a miracle how they managed to repair this destruction in such a short time. Nevertheless I was marvelling at the fact that somebody had torn a new path straight towards the manison. It was just plain earth, which was even more unusual. The wardens were accompanying me. The Air Alkolytes still were not back onto airtemple island, at least nobody was outside to be seen, which was quite unusual on such a nice day. As we passed the small temple I saw Tenzin, he was sitting in the lotus position, calmly meditating. Short hair had grown out on his head, he looked even more legs and ellbows than usual. „Ey man – what´s up?" I asked in lack of better words. I had not been close to him, and I had the feeling I never would. Even though we both were airbenders we were like fire and water, not that I wanted to blame him for it. The wardens just huffed. „Get your Job done officer – this is Air nomad property, we need no cops here." I answered nothing – the poor guys still had not chugged down that they could not deal with some stone circle thugs!

Of course they would have recognized me by now. As we arrived in the manison a young woman was awaiting me. She wore light, blue robes, her brown her flowing even thicker than Kataras. For I moment I did mistake her for her mother until I noticed that she could be no more then a few years older than me. Of course she was taller than me, it seemed I was the only one in my family who was not at least five foot and six. Her eyes were as blue as her mother, though far bolder. „Officer Bei Gao - Lady Kya." the wardens announced me. She looked at me amused, even though she had dark rings under her eyes. „Leave us please." she spoke friendly. The men obeyed without a question or a remark. She got into a bending stance, waved her hands – it was a strange feeling as the water retreated out of my hair, untangling from my skin by an unseen force. I shook myself like a wet coonie. She chuckled at that. „So you are my brother." she stated dryly. I just shrugged.

„So it seems. At least someone who is not going crazy about that." I answered feeling relieved. For all it was worth – it would have been strange if she had hugged the shit out of me, wouldn´t it? „I´m Kya." she introduced herself. „Lee – and your fiance got a ship." I asked. Hey eyes widened. „What do you know about the ship." she asked giddy. „I bought it girl." I stated dryly. „But I´m on duty – we have some bastards to catch. So let´s get this over with – I need an autograph from Sokka." I stated grim. It was a shame that we still had not gotten Yakone. It was always a shame to have to admit such a failure. „What that for – he is gravely wounded!" she bitched looking almost like her mother. „Can´t you let him rest for some days – And by the way it would be rather nice to visit your father." she griped on. I just sighed. „One thing a time – ok. I´m working since more than two days girl." I grumbled. Maybe I would visit my father, it seemed not that bad. And if I did some people a favor – why not. I wondered if he even wanted to see me – I in his pants definitely would not! „You want a drink? Some good Chaang?" she asked me. No – I would not dring some incredibly strong barley brew!

I chuckled and shook my head. „Hell no – you want me sleeping on the spot?" I asked her. „It would not be tha baddest thing to happen. You look like an undead." she stated snidely. I felt the urge to raise my middlefinger. I just snorted annoyed, while Kya led me upstairs. We climbed many stairs until I reached a big round room, lokated in one of the many towers of the Avatars castle. It was brighly lit, light orange everywhere. Three beds were positioned in the room. There also were three persons. One seemed to be my father, he really looked like dath itself, deep purple blossoming everywhere under his swollen skin. His head was bandaged as where his arms - I gulped dryly. Yakone really tried to kill him – and I did not even dare to look in the other beds – I was afraid to see worse. Nevertheless I turned forcefully ignoring the rattling breath of the avatar. Chief Bei Fong was lying to his right, her eyes closed. Nevertheless there were bruises everywhere I could see. She looked not nearly as bad as my father did. „Kya – could you give me something do trink dear." she spoke without upening my eyes. Her voice was powerless, soundless like an old womans. I nevertheless flinched.

„Of course Toph." she answered and shuffled off to a table, she reutrned with an clay cup. I gulped again. „Hey Chief." I spoke silent, I did not want to wake anyone up. I was furious at her sight, at the sight of all the people in this room, it was bitter to know that Yakone most likely would get away with it. „Lee? What are you doing here." she piped up and started coughing, the head she had risen fell back into the pillow. I just picked a bloodied cloth from besides her bed and wiped the corners of her mouth clean. She stared at me with an angry frown. Kya hurried to her at once. „Aunt Toph! Stop behaving like a child. You can not get up – walk around - or do anything stupid like that!" she lectured her like a small child. „Yeah – whatever." she was even to weak to curse properly. „Don´t worry Chief – we´re keeping control. No need to worry - just get back on your feet again." I spoke while I watched Kya bending water down the Chiefs troath. She soon was finsihed. „Thank ya Kya." the Chief answered silent.

„It´s a damn shitty year for the Bei Fongs kid." she sighed. I just balled my fist – it was not just that good people had to suffer like this. But what was justice anyway? „Promise me you do what the healers say Chief – otherwise we would have to stick with Mochee in your seat forever. Could you imagine that?" I spoke, my voice vibrating with emotion. Kya just looked at me startled. „Yeah – you´re good with sappy crap lee." the chief shot back with a pained smirk. „Just – fuck you." I smiled – at least the humor was still there. That was something, right? Kya looked at me wideeyed. She just shook her head. „I´m here because I need Sokkas autograph for busting some door. You know – owner is not a criminal but the dude living there is." I explained. I carefully kept my mouth shut about Kanto the knuckle – why? Well, if the Chief had stopped Mochee from arresting this guy more than one time she most certainly would try the same now.

She answered. „Ah – I wondered that you came at all kid. But – could you do me a favor?" she asked me. „What´s it Chief?" I asked without a second of hesitation, I realized that this woman was close to me, even closer than my father, or Ping. I still did not know why, but I did not bother with this question. Her face lost the harness still lingering there, she looked pleading. „Keep an eye on Lin kid – and don´t get yourself killed about Yakone. The fucker is not worth any lives." she explained defeated. I did not know what made my eyes watery, maybe it was because I was awake far too long. „I swear I will Chief – I will." answered honestly. „But now you should sleep." I advised her softly. She just closed her eyes with a barely noticeable snort.

I took a seat in a chair in the corner. „What´s that beween you and Aunt Toph?" Kya asked me. „Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked her. „Come on Lee- you two really are close - are you?" she demanded to know. I just shrugged. „She´s my boss girl. And a really good one." I admitted. She just rolled her eyes. „Yeah – keep telling yourself that boy! And I´m a nun of the white moon." she bickered on. „Are you?" I asked with a crooked smile, while my head became steadily heavier. Sokka was sleeping and with Kya around I did not dare to wake him up. Kya giggled like a little girl at that. „Sorry – I guess I´m being hysteric, but I mom and the other healers are around them for days now. It´s – realy tough." she croaked staring in his fathers direction.

„Come on – he ended a war at twelve – don´t he´ll pull through that one." I spoke wondering at my calm tone. „If – if it just had been him who really ended the war." Kya almost started crying. She frowned, a determined expression settling in her face. „I have to check upon Mr. Huang." she got up and left the room. I lifted the chair and settled myself at Sokkas bedside. The Councilman actually looked the healthiest of them all. He surely had a swollen face, but it just looked as if he had taken part in a bar brawl. His breath was deep and steady, even though his forehead was sweathy and he was mumbling things in his sleep. I supposed he was dreaming, or having fever. I did not dare to touch him – I never had been good with wounded or ill people. So I decided to wait until Kya or some other expierienced healer came here, or until the Councilman woke. I sat there my head slowly sinking onto my chest. I raised it and forced my eyes open again. It sank – I rose. It sank again...

Note:

Laws are laws, and in reality a lot of the big fishes are not caught because of such things. Just had to bring that one. So yeah – Lee is quite sqashed, as is the policeforce by now, and you have an idea who got Yakone out of jail? Furthermore I welcome my new followers – you are also allowed to review.

Oh - and I had fogotten to respond to some criticism. Hunter111 did say there was a lot of unecessary cursing in this story. I am the last one to decline that - it could be far less. But in fact there are a lot of people who drop f-bombs just for the sake of it. For example me and one of my best friends are greeting us with lines like - ey fuck off bloody bastard I´m not buyin anything. And Lee, or Yumi in this case are a lot like me in their choice of words. Well I am not THAT heavy but thats another story.

Greetings In the hood


	31. Interlude: A Lords troubles

**Interlude: A Lords troubles**

He was not sure if he had not acted too fast. The hawks had just brought the news of republic City in uproar. He had acted almost at once, the man scratched his goatee. The engines of his Yacht were humming deeply, it reminded him at days long passed. He knew that his wife could handle the councilmeetings. Firelord Zuko looked back in the direction of his homeland. Surely he would loved to spent more time with his family, but he could not ignore that people burned down his embassy! It was his duty to step in and show that the firenation still had her pride. He wondered if Aang and the council had found the villains who stood behind this act. He had thought the nationalistic movement had died years ago – but it seemed he had been mistaken. It still made no sense – why should they burn down their own embassy? Why did they not try to murder him? That at least would have been logic. He almost wanted to reread the letter Sokka wrote him – but of course there would be no new information. He had to be patient – it would just take a measly half month to arrive in republic city by ship.

He hoped that Mai had spread the word of him travelling to the United Republic. He just hoped that the royal guard did protect his family while he was away. The man grimaced, his dead eye almost disappearing in the uggly looking scar tissue that covered half his face. He released a deep sigh, it would be good to see his friends again. It had been more than three years since he had met anyone of them in person. The letters they wrote each other were just a poor substitute for company. Even though Aang and Katara did not write letters – they wrote books and he still wondered how the messengerhawks could carry that much paper. He kept them all, hidden in a big wooden chest that not even his daughter knew of.

He closed the book and rose – Firelord Zuko was a slim man, even though he had broad shoulders. Since the war ended he had slacked off his training. Firstly because he never had liked beating up people or burning things to crisps and secondly because he had many important things to do. He actually had been Firelord for about twenty years. That being until he opened the firenation to its people. He still was the head of state but no absolute monarch like his ancestors. Zuko chuckled at the thought that his uncle might have been surprised about his course of action. They had a council now, similar to the united republic – but different from there it was elected by the citizens. It was something so outrageous that the newly crowned Earth Queen did not even want do accept his coronation gifts. Those people were quite shortsighted and Firelord Zuko wanted to make a bet that it would be the doom of the jade throne somedays. He had noticed that technology was changing the world.

People who would have spent their days behind plows in his childhood had time now. Just slightly more time to think – and with thoughts usually came rebellion, he was the living example for this. And so Firelord Zuko had decided to be faster than his people – he simply declared that all power emanated from the people, and people alone had the power to grant a government its authority. Over the years he slowly dissolved most of the noble class privileges, except their freedom of taxation. And finally, last year he did what he wanted to do since this golden piece of metal hat bowed his head for the first time. He signed over all his property to his people – just allowing a royal funds to exist any further. Somehow his family had to make a decent living after all. Of course he had faced many obstacles in nobility and also in his own generation. The young people cheered him as a hero, something that warmed his heart more than he wanted to admit. Nevertheless he hated this bronze statue in his frontyard!

It looked so much like his father – and even after so many years he felt pain in his destroyed cheek when he just thought at this monstrosity. Firelord Ozai had been a madman and even if he had hated him with every fibre of his being he never had been strong enough to behead him. So his father just rotted to death in his cell. The firelord picked up his pipe and inhaled the burning, spicy smoke. It calmed his nerves. Some good Jasmine tea would be nice – his time in the earthern kingdoms had formed his taste for good tea. He found the plain, grassy Sencha his people sipped all days disgusting by now. He closed his book and placed it onto the small table besides his chair. One of the mightiest men of the world was wearing a simple scarlet robe cut quite loosely for somebody his statue. His long, still pitch black hair was dishelved. He enjoyed the fact that he had to look proper less and less. Azuni would of course have lectured him about his laziness – his daughter could be quite snidely if she wanted.

Of course he loved her to pieces but whenever he saw her he also saw quite a lot of his sister. Azuni always had been quite mean with a rather arrogant streak and nobody had been more relieved than Zuko himself as they discovered she was no firebender! Of course he had realized by now that his sister had just been what she had been raised to be. Blue flames at fourteen – that was nothing one could possibly achieve naturally. Zuko himself had mastered these flames in his training for the dragon dance – as a twenty six year old man, who ended a civil war and destroyed the most feared pirate fleet the world had ever known – there was no way doing something like this without opening chakras. Azula just had been fed with dragon bones since she was old enough to firebend properly. That had given her the ego – and of course a trait towards insanity and rage. But the drug that was quite popular amongst firebenders had not just made her addicted, it had made her strong before it broke her.

That was one of the reasons, why he had declared the trade with this plant a crime worthy of death. He really should return to his poems – maybe the beautiful Shi Ling could give him the peace he desired. It was late and he had the feeling the sun was sinking. In his case the old proverb was true, he rose and fell with the sun, even though his wife was laughing behind his back for doing so. The firelord yawned. It was then a silent voice asked him. „Do you wish sake my lord?" it was Inchiros voice. The man had served his family since Zuko had been a child. „Yes – I hope it calms my nerves." he sighed distracted, while the servant shuffled off to get the ordered whine. He also had another decision to make – his daughter was marrying age since about four years now. Azuni of course was stubborn and refused andy galant who showed up.

Well – Zuko did not like the most young noblemen himself, they were far too – noble! But nevertheless his daughter had the duty to marry and produce an hair, especially since she was his only child. The nation expected it and so did her mother. Even though he had tried his best Mai still was very conservative when it came to the honor of the family. His wife never would accept a son in law who was not at least an honored samurai by birth. Problem was Azuni had this servant – and now he was thinking about removing the boy from the royal palace. In the end it would be for the best, arranged marriages were not that bad – he and his wife were the living proof. Even though Inchiro was a sweet boy, even sweeter than Aang had been his age. He was the only kind of man who could direct somebody like his daughter.

He was not like his father – but he was not sure if he could tolerate their relationship – as a bodyservant Inchiro, who not even had earned a surname, could not be accepted in the royal family. He had to think about them representing the firenation. Furthermore a lot of conservatives would think about revolution if his daughter married a peasant! It would go against everything these people believed in – he himself was trampling on their feelings for years, dangerously close to stirring up a sleeping dragon. „It´s bullshit either way people will end up hating me." he sighed defeated – but he could not ignore this problem foerever. If Azuni got pregnant that would bei a nuisance but it would be tolerated, even though the child never would be heir to the throne – but if she did something stupid and married Inchiro while he was away – Firelord Zuko was feeling very uncomfortable. He chugged down the sake cold and than went to bed without at word. It was a troubled night Firelord Zuko expierienced, he woke again and again, sweathy from dreams of war and blood.

Note:

So now the gaangs complete right – I could not figure Zuko to simply ignore that some guys BURNED HIS FUCKING EMBASSY into a heap of ashes, no serious leader could do such a thing. Furthermore he of course is a bit worried about his Friends. And yeah – Azuni beeing and adult woman of COURSE has to tick off the marriage debate. It is so with royalty up till today and even though he is rather liberal he´s still a product of his upbringing. And May well I always pictured her as the PERFECT noblewoman. Any comments? Stay tuned guys.


	32. Of Gods and Demons

**Chapter twentytwo: Of Gods and demons**

I was feeling much better now, even if I was sore from sleeping in a chair. And next to me the chairman was awake. His eyes white was pink, but he seemed to be able to see quite well. „Eh kid – what are you doin here?" he asked, his voice rather strong. He turned his head and eyed the snoring Chief Bei Fong worriedly. My father still was sleeping, he looked like hell even though Katara was working on him with glowing waters again, her face sat a determined expression. „Oh – actually I need an autograph Sokka." I stated while I cracked my knuckles. He sat himself up, a painful wheeze shooting out from his lungs. „So – what´s it you are up to?" he sighed looking rather satisfied at his current – sitting- position.

„Man, did Yakone just forget to bloodbend you?" I asked him, shouting at myself for my inapropriate rudeness. Sokkas eyes became hard as stone in an instant. „No – if he did I would have fucking killed this shitty son of a bitch." Sokka growled, his eyes glowing with rage. „Whoa – just kidding man, you look like hell." I answered. Sokka just snorted at that. „Give me the paper and get the shit done Lee." he huffed and signed the paper withoug even reading it. He slid down into his cussions again. „Ok – thanks Sokka. And ah – sorry about the Yakone comment. But hey- I chased that guy for three days." I tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably. „ Sadly, we´ll not get him again, I suppose man. If I just know what guy busted him out all alone." I shook my head.

„Such things are not allowed to happen." I sounded bitter. „Heh – tell fate Kiddo! But now I guess I´ll just annoy somebody with my snoring. And for the guy – I bet that was red Thai" he grimaced. „Hmh – get back on your feet old man. And don´t dream about the stuff that makes Lin all queasy." I quipped a joke. Sokka chuckled. „I totally will dude!" he answered superior raising as fist. So I rose and walked on even though I was cold from hunger. It was almost sure Mochee was waiting for me. My stomach still grumbled vioently. I was outside as Katara caught up to me. „Please – wait a minute Lee." she was worn. Her hair was hanging around in fatty strands, there were grey circles beyond her eyes that seemed puffy. But nevertheless she was giving me a little smile. „Yeah." I just croaked. I was wondering what she was wanting me to do. „So what´s up? Your daughter wanted to make me drunk, Toph wanted to get out of bed and Sokka is going for wet dreams." I sighed. For a short moment Katara looked rather queasy – it was a sibling thing I supposed. „I have to speak some words with this young lady." she spoke jumping into mother mode at once. It looked rather adorable, I just chuckled at this. „What are you laughing Lee?" Katara asked me startled. „Nothing." I just waved my hand – Katara would not understand even if I bothered to explain.

„Well – you´re doing a great job." I stated with a rather small voice. She almost started crying right there and I wondered why she did not. Instead she patted my head. „I´m doing my best Lee. But I – I fear it´s not enough." she gulped. „If they die it´s my fault. If I had been there – Yakone would not have dared to rise a finger." she hissed full of hatred. I could not help it – but I felt she was telling the truth. I had seen her bend blood without a moon – it was a terrible sight to behold. „What´s done is done Katara. And I do not think the Av... chrm my father will die on something that petty." I answered with a shrug. That did it – Katara was hugging the shit out of me again. „Heh – don´t hurt yourself on my armour." I babbled as she started babbling something ununderstandable in Inuktikut.

„And – what are you saying woman?" I saked her taken aback. „That´s a secret Lee." Katara sounded like a little girl, not like a woman in her forties. She stepped back and I snorted. „So glad Yumi´s a guy." I stated dryly. Katara giggled at that. „No – seriously Lee. May the spirits bless you. And – just stay out of trouble please." she added. „I´ll try that. You know duty calls." I responded. „Of course, I´ll just whip something up – You have to be starving." she yipped hurrying off at once. „Yeah." I admitted following her slower. The food was had been delicious even if I had no clue what had been in the leave wraps. After a hasty meal I had thanked the Lady Katara for her kindness and took my leave in haste. Of course she had tried to talk me into slacking off some days. She even had invited Yumi to come over if I had understood correctly. Well – if my girl wanted to I was the last one to keep her from visiting air temple island. I had a bastard to chain up today, and with the document signed in my hands there could not be any kind of problem. I just hoped Mochee had not done the job in the meantime.

This time I had not to row myself. A rather annoyed looking white lotus member was rowing the small boat. He did nothing to hide his anger, not that he did as much as intimidate me. I just leaned myself back and focused. I still was not cool with boat travels. Screw it but that hopping on the waves made me feel nauseaus after some time. I never did get how Yumi could actually enjoy riding boats – and that girl almost drowned in the yellow river once! When the quay was close enough I jumped back on solid ground. The man just grinned a sublime smile. I guessed he had found out that I was not feeling very comfortable in this tiny nutshell. I just saluted lazily. Then I strode off, my armour clanking. I was not on patrol, so I had nothing more to than to tell three travellers from Ba Sing Se where the train station was. That kind of things was what made a cops job fun sometimes. When I arrived at the mainquarters I directly went to Mochees office. I did not even bother to knock but simply stepped into the room. „Good morning Captain." I stated. Mochee was sitting in his chair. He looked worn but not as bad as yesterday. Most likely he had slept some time,too. He pinched his nose. „Why do you have to be so intrusive Bei Gao." he sighed. „Well – I better prepare for the time we have two Bei Fongs in the force." he grumbled. „Nevertheless." he rose and frowned. „If you were trampling around like this in MY office I promise you that you´d get the beating of a livetime."

Just to underline his statedment he let the iron bookshelf float with a lazy wave of his hand. My eyes bulged, he was far stronger than Lin, and Lin had always bragged around that she was the strongest metalbender after her mother. Nevertheless I did not to want ask him something like this, he should not know that I was close to the Bei Fong family, if I was at all. „So, I´ve got the damned paper Sir. Let´s go and fuck some woukou." I stated slamming the document on his desk. He just picked it up and put it into an envelope, along with my bloodoath and some other papers. „Indeed – Lets go Bei Gao." he stated with a ferocious grin on his face. He took off his amulett and placed it on his desk. I tried not to grin. Moche snorted. „You are ignorant kid – you really should start realizing that spirits, and the legends that come with them are nothing but plain truth!" he snarked and walked in front of me.

I just followed him, a sword at my side. The captain had a Katana on his back, fixed with nothing but his bending. He did not even seem to be concentrating. I marvelled at this. He surely was stronger than Lin by far, and that girl was bragging a lot about her metalbending skills. Not as much now, that she went with Tenzin though. I had not seen her on the island, so I really should seek her out as soon as I was able to. I had promised to look out, and there was no way I would break the promise. I also asked myself how Tenzin could leave his girlfriend in a time like this. This fact was stoving in the worries I was having when I thought about the two of them sometimes. I could figure quite vividly how this little baldy broke Lin to pieces, for Lin was far more fragile than she ever would admit. In fact I supposed she was a lot softer than her younger sister if it came to emotions.

She was a little artist after all, even if she tried to deny it. Well – maybe this just was up because I disliked everything that Tenzin was. Polite, upperclass and soft – in short he was the perfect example of an unmanly man. I knew I was being unjust to somebody I did not even bother to get to know properly, but that did not change my attitude for a shim. Mochee got a steamcar ready again. „You really need to get basic training started sometimes Kid." he stated turning the drive around a corner. „Well – if you could spare me I would love to have some training Sir." I stated my voice dripping of sarcasm. He seemed to be used to that, for he just shrugged an spoke something in a hillbilly Puthonga I did not even come close to understanding. „Come again Sir?" I asked slightly startled. Why could not all people stick with plain modern Guangzhu, for fucks sake even those traditional firebreathers spoke the language more or less fluid.

„Lost are those who shroud themselves in ignorance boy." he rose his finger to underline his words. I just snorted, I most certainly would not learn some dialect which nobody besides some teethless old hags spoke nowadays. We left the steamcar at the same corner – it felt every part the deja vu it was. Even the same grizzled gardener was cutting some Bonsai´s. This time there was no knocking on the door. Moche simply walked up to it, his katana in his right. He went down into a horsestands and kicked, nevertheless the door stayed in it´s hinges. He frowned. „I guess you should take a try at the wall." I stated the obvious. „Fuck no kid. I´m no prissy. Just was not awaiting some refined platinum door. Seriously, this guy has too much money!" he grumbled, jammed his sword into the dirt. Than Mochee stepped up, grabbed the door and simply opened it , the bolts removing themselves. „Whoa." I blurted . I heard a deep barking sound. It was a heavy reindeer dog who charged at us, grizzled fur and mighty anklers inclusive. Mochees sword shot through the air like obsessed by a spirit.

The dog was a dead heap of flesh in the blink of en eye. „Eh Knuckle – this time I´m getting you. Come on and show yourself shithead." Mochee yelled. „You don´t want a bushin on your ass, do you?" he was mocking the man. „Irniq – kill this insolent basterds." the voice was slightly slurry. Kanto the Knuckle was yelling from upstairs. I drew my blade as Mochee was storming upstairs. I followed him and heard the whizzing of arrows straight out of tiny holes in the wall. „The Fuck." I yelled as Mochee pulled some tiny dart off his cheek. He came to a stumbling halt. There was a humorless chuckle. „Seriously – you think some pitiable dart could stop ME?" he growled - his voice was calm, but nevertheless my eyes did ring as if somebody was hammering onto a mighty gong. I looked at Mochee and amlost pissed myself. There was fear surging through my body. I did not now why – he seemed taller than any man I had ever seen, proud and so full of power that the air started flirring around his body.

His eyes – no – I must be dreaming. They – they were glowing – glowing a deep scarlet like the pits of hell itself. „I am coming for you Kanto." he spoke while every step made the house tremble as a small drop of blood rolled down his cheek. He walked as a javeling flew right at him. It simlpy desintegrated to crisps before it could touch the Chief. So this was what a god looked like, it was a terrible but nevertheless beautiful sight. Kanto the Knuckle was crying like a baby somewhere, Mochee disappeared and then, not much later I heard a deep roaring, furnitures were smashed around, then there was nothing. „Captain?" I asked my voice small and slightly trembling. Even though I had the feeling this was far out of my league I stormed into the room, my heart beating like crazy. Kanto the Knuckle was tied down on the floor, his face beaten a bloody mess he let out gurgling, Sounds that sounded like laughter.

Chief Mochee also was down on the ground he looked pale like death itself, the red light in his eyes flickering. I looked at the bloody foam that gathered in his mouth. His lips were blue, he was fighting for his breath. The green frogs poison was the only thing in the four nations that created a state like this so fast. In fact it was a miracle that Mocheed was not dead yet. „Chief. Come on – you have a fucking god inside." I spoke, my voice brittle as fear cramped its way into my heart. He took a deep breath and sat himself up, his whole body trembling – he was suffering from pain I could not even imagine. I never had seen somebody who held that much control over his body. Nevertheless a seething rage was in my chest I would love to gut Kanto like the pig he was. I restricted myself and just kicked against his head with my heavy boot.

He was silent then. „I – Guan Yu of the three heavens curse you. I will await you in the deepest dephts of the endless fog. I will stalk you day and night, I will be your fear until you desire my wrath more than life itself." Mochee spoke a voice who carried war itself, the breaking of bones, the crying of orphans – I shivered uncontrollably as a red light erupted out of Mochees body and he stood tall once more. He than took his katana. „You – will not have the triumph to end my mortal friend – nor will you be the one who breaks the greatest general that ever walked the mortal plane. And You Bai Gao shall finish our work. Promise us" the spirit spoke as he gripped the blade and rammed it into his belly, cutting as zagged line across without even blinking. The words stuck in my throath. I should have tried to stop him but somehow I just felt proud. Proud to have served under a man who held that much dignity and that much valor.

I finally understood why in the firenation committing sepukku restored a mans honor. Nevertless there were tears streaming down my face. I had grown attached to the strange man, who had been more than I ever would have imagined. He slowly sunk on his knees, his innards spilling into a stinking bloody mess. I gulped down my noodles at the sight. He looked at me pleading in his dark eyes. I gripped my blade until my knuckles became white. He stared at me intensely and coughed something, blood dripping out of his mouth. He wanted me to behead him like it was done properly. But I could not, I could not move, not muster the courage to do it. I slowly watched the Captain sink onto the floor loosing his counciousness from the loss of blood that formed a red puddle on the floor. He lay there, strangely draped over his blade. I never would forget that sight – nor would I forget how a true warrior decided to die. It was than I realized I never would be a warrior, no matter how hard I tried. I just gave myself a cry, for Captain Mochee sure was woth it, he just had been a colleague but still I felt sad and angry. It was just natural, wasn´t it? When Kanto the Knuckle woke up again I gripped his hair and tried to pull him up. The man was heavy.

He just looked at me, his eyes no longer did show fear. In fact a grotesque sneer was looming in his face. „You little prick should untie me at once, until I decide it´s time to squash you." he spoke sounding superior. I just had to laugh at that, it was so hilarious I considered to be dreaming. How did Kanto the Knuckle think he could move his head out of this sling. He had killed Captain Mochee in front of my eyes and was bound with irong cables. He looked serious as I mocked him. „Not even your fancy pants contacts to the council can save your butt now Kanto. YOU will just get into jail and die a long painful death like the scum you are deserves!" I spoke my voice brimming with satisfaction.

In fact I would like to have this guy skinned alive. Kantos eyes burned with rage. „You will lose your oh so precious job – and I will personally execute this little bitch you are banging kid, and you will watch before I feed you to the reindeer..." he did not come further, I just lost it and broke his Nose once more. „You DO NOT DARE to call my girl a fucking bitch." I snarled like a savage animal, he did almost blink at the sight. But I wondered, how could he know of Yumi? How could it be I had not noticed his spies? „You see kid – I know everything about you." he spit out blood. „I even do know you are all cuddly with my ol´bitch." he stated grinning. What was this man talking about? That made no sense at all! As if I knew one of his whores!

„You know what – your mad talk is just pathetic, we are going." I dragged on his hair he whinced as I dragged him across the floor almost dislocating my arm. „You will let me go for otherwise I will make Chief Bei Fong kill your little Yumi in front of your eyes. And believe me – she will do what I command." he chuckled devious. It was something in his tone that made me let go his hair and he thudded back on the floor. „Yeah – didn´t think that right? Well – this dirty bitch is nothing but my cumdumpster anyways. And what would you do if your little Linny girl did cut her throath because she knew who her daddy is." he just grinned. It was than I understood why Kanto looked familiar. He had lins hair, her eyes – and the colour of her skin.

I just staggered backwards at this as if I had been struck by a brickwall. While Kanto laughed at his joke. „You – you are fucking lying to save your shitty ass. A woman like Chief Bei Fong would not fuck a guy like you if you were the Earth emperor." my voice did even sound shallow to my eyes. „Oh- you are not even believing yourself boy. That old hag is nothing but a cheap hooker – though you are right." he laughed. „I got her drunk tied her up and fucked her in front of my boys. And guess what – this bitch was even enjoying it." he just gave a cackle. „ Had to kill two of her furcking apes that day and ya know what – one of best days o my fucking live. She really was wet and tight, moaning like an horny rhino cow." he bragged enoying my rage.

I just felt true fury, running like ice through my veins. I just had been like this one time before – it had been the day on which my mother told me who my father was -the day she died in my arms. And not even than I had been so ful of disgust and hatred. How could a man be proud on such deeds – this – this was no human any more. Kanto the knuckle was noting but a true frightening monstrosity. „And little copper – now you should untie me, course if anything happens to me – my friends will go to littly Linny and tell her the truth – and they will tell her mommy why they had to. And than – that woman will come at you – bro." he told me in a sing song voice. „Ya know I like you – you could´ve been formidable, if ya didn´t had that fucking hero complex." he purred, this man was nothing but a fucking sadistic psycho.

It was my fault, all that happened, though. It would be my fault if this fucker broke Lin into a soulless doll. It would be my fault if anything happened to Yumi - it was my fault that Captain Mochee was dead – my fucking curiosity. My misjudgement of the Knuckle. I had to fix this, and there was just one way to do it. Just one way that would be a walk through hell itself. But nevertheless it was my duty to clean this up, for otherwise this man would break everyone I cared for – just for the sake of it! „You know what – Kanto. I swear by all spirits You will tell my who knows of this." I stated my voice determined. He just laughed.

„You´d never be able to make me speak lil boy. You´re not the man for this kind of job." he spoke, a slight doubt swinging in his voice. „Well – I tell you a secret Kanto." I whispered. „I Lee Bei Gao, son of Avatar Aang will break you – and before the sun sets, you will beg for mercy at my hands. Because nobody fucks with my family." He flinched at that – for I was being serious and he knew it the moment my hands closed around his windpidpe. Kanto the knuckle fought with all strenght he had left, but the iron cable held. As he had backed out I gagged him roughly and started to lay out a plan. I had to make him speak, which would be no easy task, and afterwards I had to take out this so called friends of his.

You needed a demon to kill one, I almost broke into hysterics at that one. I searched his house, it was furnished really expensive, and it had a cellar, as I found out after some time. The cellar was deep and full of big whinecasks, there also was a locked up room. A door of solid Iron. It took all my determination, and some whine to open it. The alcohol had dulled my feelings, it felt good. The things I found made me wrecht every drow my stomach held onto the floor. This room was the Knuckles treasury, and except of gold, jewelry and silver ingots it held a collection of human ears, dried in salt and lined up onto a leather string. It were so many I could not even guess the number. As I had collected myself again I just dragged him down into the cellar now even caring if I hurt him in the process. He tried to scream but the gag held. I closed and bolted the door afterwards, nobody should disturb me while I worked the knuckle.

When I arrived in the cellar I stared down at him. I did not want to do this – but I had to. I had to save my people. I would not let them down. I just started with breaking his ribs one after another and then cut his kneecaps out. I felt satisfaction seeing the man writhing in pain and fear, pissing himself like a dog. Afterwards I tied him to his own whinecask, his back almost breaking. He yelled and cried. Maybe he was far enough. „Names Bastard – I WANT FUCKING NAMES!" I yeled at him and removed the gag. „HELP HELP ME – PLEASE. Anybody help me." he cried in panic, I just gagged him and opened the whinecask that was located above him. The wine stared dripping on his forehead.

„I will return soon – and then you will know what you have to say kanto." I stated as he struggled his eyes almost bulgign out of their holes. He knew what I was up to. There was nothing that broke a man faster than the drops of Koh. The drops hitting the same par of your body again and again caused pain like almost nothing else. Kanto the Knuckle would talk, and he would so before the sun set! I was sitting in his library for barely two hours, drinking a lot of his fire cognac until my head felt fuzzy. As I returned into the cellar it did not take long to get the names I was going to get – it were not names. It was just one name, for the other men already were dead.

It was Shu Qui, the spade. Kanto told me everything, he did not even think of lying anymore. I just had to lay my hand at the whinecask again. The man lived in the dragonflats and ran Kantos press business. He had a wife and three children, also he visited the probending arena every month. The Knuckle even told me about his bodyguard, a former probending Champion. When he was finished I plunged a kitchenknife through his troath. Afterwards I took another drink and then left Kantu hills on foot. I just went up to the first security patrol I could find. „Hey guys. Have you seen Chief Mochee? The man was taking in some guy named Kanto, but he´s not reported back since midday." I asked them. The men looked at each other. „EH – hadn´t he had an officer at his side?" they asked.

„Yeah – me, but I just was here to protect Chief Bei Fongs property." I explained, that was the best explanation I had dug out. „You know – there were quite the few actions againt her last time, so." I just stated the obious. The men shrugged. „Whatever kid – if we find him, we´ll send him to the main quarters. That´s our job in the end. And why the fuck could he not tell us that he was up to arrest some of our residents." the man griped. I just shrugged. „That´s something I can´t say you, just that the guy is wanted for murder." I explained. They nodded stoically. „Well – if that´s the case." the man huffed. „Got a job to do." I answered and walked off. I just walked on while thinking about buying some raggy clothes. It was just to figure out where I should hide my armour when I went for the Shui Wang guy. All of this would stay my secret, for Lin never must get to know who her father was. And nobody should know what I had done today, and would still do.

Note:

Actually this chapter turned my guts, but I nevertheless wrote it, cause life is not all ponies ya know^^

So thats a man named Kanto for you. Guess why – the woman who calls one of her best friends in life a pain in the ass talks about the guy with whom it „didn´t work out" as a nice man? NO FUCKING WAY Toph Bei Fong would say something like this – most likely she would speak of him as a jackass or little whimp, so I thought – there simply had to be something she was rather fond of hiding about her oldest daughters origins... And towards Lee – well what he did is the kind of thing most people would do. Heroes in the end are a product of fiction, Lee most definitely is somebody you do not want to see furious, but I am not going to let him simply do that do not rage – I will show the aftermath! Any commets? Greetings in the Hood


	33. a promise kept

**Chapter twentythree: A promise kept**

It was done. I looked down into the alley for the last time. Shui Wang was dead, two Crossbow Arrows potruding out of his Chest. I had shot him looking straight into his eyes. I had watched them break and not felt something besides relieve, relieve that my family was safe now. It´s stange what needed to happen for me to realize that I had found what I had been looking for since I was old enough to walk – right? Nobody would take that from me – not as long as there was blood in my veins. Nevertheless I still heard Kantos cries in my ears – it made me vomit again. The aged firecognac spilling on roof tiles. As I had finished I got up trembling, a sour aftertaste in my mouth.

„You did what you had to do boy. So keep silent – keep fucking silent." I told myself with a strong voice, dropping the red mask into a drainpipe. Here nobody would find it until my scent had worn off. In the end the policeforce had a shirshu – and I did not want to find out if Kanto the Knuckle had forced somebody besides Chief Bei Fong under his rule. The lone thought made my blood boil – I just prayed that the Chief had been so drunk that she could not remember a thing this bastard did to her. Yet I highly doubted that. I did not feel sorry for something like this man. It was oblivious to me how she managed not to hate Lin with all her hearts content. The girls hair alone must be a punch in her guts every day – for I could not imagine that she had expierienced even worse days than the one this whoremonger raped her.

I forced the rather picturesque thought out of my head and started running. I jumped, sailed through the air and gripped the drainpipem my bare toes smashing against the bricks. My feet were sore and bloody – it had been a long time since I walked barefooted the last time. Yumi without a doubt would question me about that. I simply would tell her that I had chased some burglars over the roofs of Tung- La district. The Tung-La district was dominated by big, expensive houses. The guys who had not enought to live in Kantu hills – or simply arrived in Republic after the last inch of wood there had been sold – settled there. Of course this district was rather close to the sea ans such – the harbour. And that made it to the favourite hunting grounds of burglars. I strapped on my armour in the shelter of and abandoned house, nobody had found it hidden beyond the shattered roof tiles. It looked dusty – which was even better.

Then I started limping back home. My feet ached now, after the adrenaline had worn off. I felt battered, exhausted. But nevertheless I feared sleep. When I fell asleep I would have bad dreams without a doubt. Most likely I would dream of the embassy raid again – I would be mute again and had to watch the hostages die. Had to watch the chief and her man being slaughtered without being able to do something. And maybe, maybe I would dream of Kanto the knuckle, too. I snorted descisive. Stop being a whimp Lee – people die it´s the circle of Ying and Yang after all! You did the right thing – the honorable thing, even though it was a difficult thing to do. I wandered on and returned home, just to find an empty flat. I removed my armour neatly, and made myself some soup. I ate it without even noticing the taste. Then I sighed and lay down, I slept and soon found myself in a place I did not like.

It was dark, and humid. I smelled the familiar smell of the sewers. I was walking with the metalbenders. Their armours clancing. Ping was right beside me. He he was chatting with some people. I wanted to say he should get the fuck outta there. I tried but I could not even move my mouth. It was a burning pain there. I tried to grind my teeth but it seemed my jaw was chiselled out of unmoving stone. Fear rose – fear of something I could not describe, but i felt slithering in the dark. Than it hapened – I saw the terra triad led by Kanto the knuckle, I saw them rip the walls apart with deafening thunder. I tried to yell as the boulders slowly fell. Why did nobody notice – why just me. I watched in terror as they were shattered, bones cracking painful yells echoing everywhere. It was my fault they were dead – I I wanted to move, tear these men appart – I wanted to be struck by a boulder too. I was not hit even if stones, as big as my head shattered to razorsharp fragments around me. Kantos eyes were glowing a deep red. „You – have abandoned us." he chuckled with a voice holding the suffering of thousands. I felt pain, everywhere I hugged myself and closed my eyes like a little child.

„You shall know fear." Kanto the knuckle spoke while my world turned and I was tossed around in a pictureless darkness where nothing but shemes did exist. I saw faces, my mother – Yumi – Bumi – The Chief – Sokka – Lin I saw them all. They all looked disgusted they all looked sad. I had failed them – failed them all beyond redemption. I trembled – never in all of my Life I had been so terriefied. It was the essence of all my nightmares come true. Even death itself was nothing against this feeling, it felt as if my heart was ripped into a thousands of pieces while the pressure in my lower body was so strong that I wondered why I was not torn apart by it. It built searing and painful - I felt my awareness falter – my life draining away through the pressure. „Failed- FAILED THEM ALL! THEY DO HATE YOU – YOU ARE A FAILURE!" Voices screamed.

They trusted you, but you let them down because you can´t do anything right. I realized that it was true. That I feared one thing more than anything else, even more than loosing Yumi. I felt like weeping but also I felt – at peace somehow. There was no way to change this fear – it would always be there. It was just a part of me – a part that I had to accept. I gasped and opened my eyes. The pressure slightly above my private parts – it was gone and somehow I felt lighter – a lot lighter. Nevertheless my heart was beating like crazy and I was covered in sweat from head to toe. I looked around – it was already dawn out in the city. I got up and washed myself, feeling the dirt sticking in the very pores of my skin. I scrubbed until my skin was a bright red – somehow I still felt not clean. I jumped into my robes and decided it was time to get out into town.

As I came in sight of the headquarters business seemed to be going as usual, even if the flag of Republic city was flappin on halfmast. I knew why – surely they had found Chief Mochee. I just bought some Dumplings and stuffed myself even if I did not feel the desire to do so. I had to keep the engine running after all. If I just knew where Yumi was – somehow I started feeling uneasy. I decided to simply screw duty and visit Lin. I had made a promise that was more important than catching some small fries. So I aimed for Kantu hills again. As I arrived there it was broad daylight The heavy gates of the Bei Fong Manison of course were closed, but this being Kanto hills I was not to be stopped from entering. Nobody here was up in the mornings – not even the servants it seemed. Well – it still was so early most workers ate their breakfast. Even though I could not have slept longer than five hours I felt rested like I had not for a long time.

Maybe that had to do with this strange dream of mine. I just propelled myself into the courtyard. It looked rather torn up, great stones sticking randomly out amongst compressed earth. There were craters everywhere and I slipped out and landed on my butt, almost destroing the precious chicken curry I had bought along with steaming Yasmine tea. „Geez." I grumbled and got up again. „Hello there somebody home?" I asked loudly, I did not want to be squashed by a boulder after all. I just entered the living room. It looked as if nothing had happened, besides the liquor cabinet that had been turned into a scorched heap of ash and shattered glass. What the even living fuck? Who lit up one´s Liquor cabinet? Not even Tenzin could be hating alcohol so much, could he? And Tenzin was on Air temple island I supposed. I just put the breakfast on the table and started searching the house. Nobody was downstairs, but that might have been for the early hour. The Manison was big, its upper floor actually harbouring many unoccupied bedrooms. I had given up on finding anyone as I opened a door and heard a rather girly shreak followed by a groaning, a thud and a heartfelt.

„FUCK YOU LIN!" I knew that voice by heart and as soon as I saw a naked Yumi struggling herself out of a tangled blanket I started smirking, then I saw Lin standing

in front of a washing dish just wearing undergarments – water dripping from her hair. She had flushed a deep purple. I chuckled „Come on girl – I´ve seen everything before." I wanted to comfort her as a part of the floor hit my stomach – I just had planned on turning around to Yumi. I yelped and went down while Lin rushed over to the bed on the other side of the room and delved under the blanket. I in the meantime I was breathing heavily and peeled myself from the floor. Yumi just was staring at me confused, then realization struck her and she hurled herself at me, covering my face with kisses. I just hugged her close while Lin just hid unter her blanket. „Ugh – you are even more gross than mom and Sokka." she whimpered in despair.

„Egh... Yumi – get at least dressed. Your perverts! Exhibitionists!" she rambled, my girl just rose the finger, while almost devouring me. „Heh – Yumi – it´s not our home here." I growled while I fought the urge to jump out of my robes – which really would be more than inapropriate. I just felt that I craved for Yumi, I wanted to feel her everywhere, I wanted to make her purr like a content kitten. I grit my teeth and turned away. „So ferocious today stormy?" she was smiling devious. „Little Lee surely isn´t little right now." she stated while fumbling with said thing. I kept silent, barely, just exhaled „YUMI." I croaked flushing a bright red while Lin had decided to simply stay under her blankets protection making gagging noises that would have made Sokka himself envious. „Where have you been all the time Lee?" Yumi asked me, she eyed me questioning, as if she was far away – were we drifting apart? I pushed the thought away as I looked into her eyes again.

There was no way I would let that happen. „Long story girl. And you really should dress up – little Linny over there will get all queasy otherwise." I stated pointing across the room. Yumi just frowned. „Come on – she´s a girl, so she should be able to see some tits without bleeding from hornyness right?" she quipped while Lin made some raher unfriendly remarks in this ominous dialect of her mothers hometown. „So you would rather let me bleed to death – you are evil miss adachi." I answered, while she just chuckled and batted here eyelids. „Whatever." she huffed. „I hope you´ve brought something to eat, for otherwise I will go right back to sleep. It´s in the middle of the night boy." she shoved some thick strands of hair behind her ears.

„I have – even though it might be not the stuff you eat for breakfast." I admitted. I had not expected to meet Yumi here. „So – you thought I was on No pants island or how Sokka calls it? No Lee – before your father does not beg for your forgiveness I´m not going there – no way!" she stated, her voice brimming of iron. I just shrugged. „Guess that´ll never happen. And if it did – bah – would not change the past for a shim right?" I answered and tenderly played with her neck. „I think I should – get myself dressed. As you say boy." Yumi snickered and shoved my hand away while gracefully waving her backside around – my throath got even dryer. I just turned around, while my instincts called me an idiot. Then I walked downstairs, still shaking my head. Yumi sometimes really was crazy. I had just sat down some bowls and cups on the table as Yumi arrived, her skin still sweaty from the nights rest.

„Hey Yumi – what´s up with the Liquor cabinet?" I asked her. She pinched her nose. „Err – well - I got frustrated as I came here and found Lin. She was roaring drunk." she stated frowming the angry frown. „Ya know – you should never drink when you´re under pressure, right Lee." she answered staring at me. I gave her a thankful smile for that one. It had been Yumi who pulled me from the bottle after my mother died. And I´m not ashamed to admit that I got beat up repeatedly in the process. „You´re right girl. You know – sometimes I wonder what I would´ve been without you." I mused. „A good fer nothing streetrat of course." she piped up with much gusto. I just had to chuckle at her childlike glee, it was seeing her like this that made all worries go away. I stepped close again and inhaled her slightly musky, flowery scent.

„Geez boy – are you five or why are you cuddly like this?" she snickered happily. „First you back down from a proper welcome and now you are fumbling around again." she sighed. I had to remind myself that Yumi had no idea of my doings. I chuckled humored as she tried to break my grip. „Asshole." she sneered her eyes sparkling merrily as her muscles flexed. She stood no chance. „You know Yumi – I would never fail you. Not if I could do anything about it." I spoke silent. She looked baffled. „Off course you wouldn´t Lee. Something happened boy?" she asked concerned. I gulped hard. „Nah – jobs a tough one Yumi. And – yeah, Captain Mochee is dead. Makes you think when the underbelly cuts down two Chiefs a row." I stated sad. „I´m not lying if I say I would love you quitting Lee. I just pray you don´t end up in a bag, too." she admitted with a small voice.

I felt like crying about that confession but for some reason I didn´t. And of course I felt bad for worrying my girl so much. I could not bring myself to say anything. I just kissed Yumi after suspicously making sure nobody was watching. She giggled at that. „You´re just so cute sometimes Lee." she shook her head. „What?" I griped, while Yumi grinned broadly. „That´s what I´m talking about." she eyed me almost dreamy. It took some Time until Lin came down the stairs. Yumi had wolved down two bowls of curry – I was filled after a half one. Lin wore a wide green gown. Her hair was wavy as usual – it really reminded me of Kantos. Even the slight smirk she was eying me with, was similar to his, though far less malevolent. I fought down the uneasy feeling that had settled in my stomach somehow.

It was just Lin after all – sweet little Lin, though I would never say that. I wanted to keep my vital ogans intact after all. „Hey Lin. I pointed at Yumi – better?" I asked her. She blushed again frowning furiously. „You sick perverts! How – just – yuck!" Lin shook herself like a wet coonie, much to Yumis amusement. „That has to be depressing." Yumi sighed. „How do you and Tenzin do it, if a little kisskiss is making you that flushed." she snickered while I felt rather queasy. „Girl – please stuff your mouth and shut up." I whined. Yumi just stifled a remark that undoubtedly had to do with my private parts, which left me really grateful! Lin almost looked like vomitting now.

„Yumi – there´s a guy over there." she yipped, while Yumi just grinned. „Eh – come again girl? I just see some girly girl with a goatee. And for protocol – dirty jokes in front of Lee are much more funny." I just flinched at that, which made Yumi chuckle a devious chuckle. Lin plopped herself down and started eating. She surely was hungry for she ate as fast as Yumi. I eyed her closer and spotted dark rings under her eyes, even if she wore some powder in her face. Of course the girl was worrying herself sick – it was her family that was down injured. „And – have you visited Airtemple island?" I asked Lin. She dropped her spoon with a clank, not daring to look at me. „No – she hasn´t. And that´s not your fucking business Lee!" Yumi snapped rather protective. Lin even sunk down lower in her chair – she was ashamed. I just cleared my throath at this and locked eyes with my girlfried.

I tried to assure her I would not start yelling at Lin, I was not sure if she caught me – sometimes Yumi just frowned the angry frown for the sake of it. I just got up and rounded the table. I was not entirely sure what to do, in the end I had not that much expierience with consoling girls. No – Yumi definitely did not count more than half a girl! I decided to rub her back, like you did with little children. „It´s ok Lin. Your mom really looks like shit – as does my father." I stated a hint of anger evident in my voice. Lin tensed under the touch. „But I guess you would give them a lot of joy if you showed up. And your Uncle is boring himself to death I suppose. Come on Lin – save poor Sokka from Ten-Tens lectures about air nomad culture." I chuckled.

„Fuck you Lee." she croaked. She got up and hugged the shit out of me, while Yumi just stared at me wideeyed. I just struck out my tongue, which gave me the finger. Yeah – love you, too girl." I chuckled and released her. Lin just sniffed and mumbled a muffled „thank you." I was feeling furious about Tenzing though – this kind of stuff was his job – heavens! I guessed I had to have a serious talk with this boy! „Never mind Lin – that´s what friends are there for, right Yumi." I anwered. „Y- Yes. Of course." my girl still was taken abhack. Had I done something that disturbing? I just plopped myself on the chair next to her. „So, Yumi – I decided to screw the job for today. Anything you would like to do?" I asked her. „Really? You´re off – without orders?" she smiled. „Ok – than let´s do something lil Linny has never done before we deliver her to the harbour." Yumi stated with a devious smile. I had no idea where this was going. Lin also did not like the sound of her voice I supposed. „And – what might that be?" I asked Yumi – in secrecy I had hoped to get some sloppy time, but it did not seem this way. Well – usually I was the one who liked it that way. „What do you think of roofs Lin?" Yumi spoke. „Uh – they´re boring?" Lin answered without much gusto.

I chuckled „ You have no idea. But have you already picked out a route?" I asked my girlfriend. „Course Laddy! I´m no idiot after all." she aswered concluding with a burp. Lin shrugged, then the girls just got up and went outside. „Yeah – there are no dishes to tend to." I grumbled and started cleaning up. I could not leave a the Chiefs house in such a desolate state. As the dishes were done I followed out into the courtyard. Lin was standing on top of a big ladder her face looked greenish. Nevertheless she climbed onto the roof uttering rather cute squeaking sounds everytime she was close to loosing foothold. Yumi of course was watching, ready to lend a steadying hand. I of couse spinned myself back up onto the roof. The tiles were dry so I had no problem getting a steady foothold. It was not that steep a roof, nevertheless Lin was watching mee like a miracle as I started walking on my hands on the rooftop. „Cheap showoff." Yumi snickered, following with a cartwheel. „whatever you say girl." I sighed and moved myself in Lin direction. She was walking unsteady like a toddler.

„S- Spirits – how oh... uaa.. can – shit – guys to this?" she japped, while she started grinning like a child. For a moment she looked young and happy, like a girls her age should. I enjoyed this sight, even if there was a slight stinging in my heart. „You´re doing great Lin. And if this litte attentionwhore there is making you feel stupid..." I started. „Watch it – sissy." Yumi shot back at once. I just laughed. „Oww – catch me." I simply jumped from the roof. Lin just held her breath as I dived down head first. I struck the ground rolling down into one of her craters. I had not hurt myself, like the first three times I had done something like this.

Yumi just followed golden flames hissing out of her feet. She tackled me as fast as I got back on my feet. I laughed as I went down until tears were streaming out of my eyes. This was what being alive meant. Joy and sufferin intwined into an endless dance. Lin still was looking at us while she made her way over. Later we joined Lin onto the roof, she was learning fast and started getting confident of her abilities. Later we left Kantu hills, ignoring the people who had been staring at us openmouthed. It did not happen everyday that people were hanging around on the Bei Fong Manison I guessed. „Good day Lin – may I politely ask what your mother is doing? The radio is silent. We just worry – like good neighbours." An elderly man asked her. The man wore fine robes and carried himself like nobility incarnate. I also frowned at me and Yumi without as much as wrinkling his forehead.

„Of course Mr. Ushitake." Lin answered, with a growling voice. „You guess what – it´s not your fucking business. And if you arrogant prick do not want to have my fist in your ass you just fuck off." Lin hissed. „Lin – your language – I – I am apalled!" he stammered his eyes bulging while he trembled in rage. I just chuckled at the pathetic nosy old geezer. Nevertheless I was wondering why Lin had gotten that snarky. These people were her neighbours after all so it was kind of their duty to be interested in her mothers wellbeing. Lin just ignored the other people and strode off her head held high. Me an Yumi shared a look. My girl snorted. „The lil girl is not giving a fuck today it seems." she smiled. I just huffed. „Can´t blame her." I stated and followed the both of them.

Note:

See thats the first chakra for Lee. Do you think Lees biggest fear is something appropriate? Well I do not know if it is for his character for I can´t imagine something worse than the thing I have written. Failing people who are relying on you, thinking about that - well it just makes me curl up in a corner. Well I would like to hear anything, even if it´s just saying you did write some bullshit dear sir. Greetings In the Hood


	34. Interlude: A friends service

**Interlude: A friends service**

Finally – they were finally there. It had been one of the longest jouneys Firelord Zuko had attemped in the last decade. His yacht was parting the muddy, brown waters that were the result of a pulsing metropolis, that soon would even sear ahead of Ba Sing Se. When he thought of the founding ceremony of republic city, a smile tore about his face and almost brought tears to his eyes. What had been a mere symbol for peace, the founding of a political cetre of the independent firenation colonies had grown far beyond everything even Sokka had thought possible that time. And even though Zuko had thought of Sokka as a shallow drooling fool for a far too long period of his life he had had to revoke his opinion.

The man was far more intelligent than anybody else Zuko knew, even though he knew more educated people. The sky was grey fog wavering over the waters. He felt the approaching cold of the winter creep through his bones. I´m starting to get old, he mused as he ignored the pulsing pain in his right thight. An arrowpoint was sticking in there, and whenever the wheather changed it pained him. But even this pain did nothing to dull his happiness. He stood, leaning onto the railing of his yacht. He could see the tall statue of his childhood friend towening into the misty sky.

The statue held far more dignity and pride than Aang would ever display intentionally. He did not doubt that it would be a teary welcome his formal attire would have to expect. Even though he wished to stay in his plain clothes it was improper – and somehow he had not the strength his uncle had had. It took something for a person of high standing to dress in tattered robes and stinking straw sandals, which age nobody knew anymore! But Iroh, dragon of the West had disappeared on a misty day seventeen years ago.

Zuko still wondered what could have driven an healty, almost ninety year old man to do such a thing! Still he liked to think that his uncle still was out somewhere, even if the possibility was close to zero. He would not land in the harbour. Before he dealt with the Embassy problem he would visit his friends. Airtemple Island came into view, it looked beautiful, mist clouding it, making the aritifcial island almost look like sprung out of a tale. „Mylord. Shall we threw the anchor?" he was disturbed by Captain Watanabe, a haggard, pale man whose eyes were of a watery, yellow color Zuko had not seen anywhere else.

„Of course Captain." he responded in the plain, cool voice of an aristrocrat. It was in his nature to do so, even though he hated being the noble even more than he had hated being the prince in his youth. But the world was in need of Lords – for the moment. The metal sliced though the water and a small boat was launched into the sea. It was a steamboat, a soldier ready to start its engine with his flames. Zuko climbed down into the boat and seated himself, then he nodded towards the man, who went into a bending stands. The engine woke, black smoke pouring into the air as they closed the distance between the islands quay and the Yacht. Of course the guards of the white Lotus were standing there. As the reconized him the bowed low, heads hitting the ground. „It is a great honor to see you Lord Zuko. We humbly apologize for the way this city had failed you and your people." a man spoke humbly.

„I am not Agni herself, you need not bow to me." Zuko sighed slightly annoyed. It did not matter how often he commanded people to quit kissing the dirt in front of him. They simply did not obey him.

„It´s not your fault, so there is no need for an apology, please lead me to the Avatar and his family." He spoke, just barely keeping the anticipation out of his voice. „As you wish Mylord." the guards answered, efficientyl making as escort. As if somebody would dare to ambush me here, Zuko thought. Nevertheless he did not complain and walked with the guards who led him hinto the House. It looked patched up somehow. Parts of the outer walls looking slightly different from what Zuko had memorized. Maybe Aang had wanted some new rooms? Zuko could not understand how Aang and Katara could like such a big house, he hated the fire palace. Even the small east wing where his family was living now was far too big for his opinion. Azuni of course would not agree with him on that matter.

He was led into the dining hall. Nobody was there, which was to be expected. Why should somebody sit in this cold, high room without need? He was led upstairs, in the central wing, where the Avatar and his family had their private rooms. The guards were unsure for nobody was sitting in the living room, something Zuko was marvelling, usually Katara would be reading at this time of the day. He smiled as he thought of her, a pleasant tingling surging through his veins. They had become very close over the years, they were rather different but that actually was what had made their friendship flourish. Zuko almost chuckled at himself as he thought back into a time in which he thought he was in love with that woman. He tore himself from his musing, that damned fog was making him all thoughtful and melancholic even though he should be brimming with joy to see his friends again.

„You are released. I guess the Avatar and his wife will greet me when they find the time to do so." he explained and waved his hand dimissive. „As you wish my Lord." the guards bowed again and closed the door in silence. They were as formal as the royal guard. Without something else to do the mighty firelord settled himself into fluffy orange cushions, his formal kimono be damned. He sat there for some time even consindering to take a nap. It was then he heard a well known voice. „Zuko? You really are here?" it was Katara who takled the firelord into a close hug that lasted longer than usual. She still smelled nice with that new oil she used – it was the same mai had worn some weeks ago. Dragonlily. „Of course – who would I be if I were not here in such times, girl." he chuckled.

„Charmer." Katara quipped back. „Hey – you are younger than me Katara – that much is obious." He answered defensive. As he watched her Zuko almost lost his countenance. Katara looked – old. There were deep lines etched in her face, she had lost weight, her Cheekbones that always had been rounded by rosy cheeks now were prominent in her face. There even were streaks of grey in her hairline. „What has happened Katara?" he asked sudden concern wrapping his chest with iron chains. For a moment Katara, daughter of Kya looked dull like an old woman who had seen to many things in her life. It was true, Zuko knew this eyes, he knew he had them, like all his friends did. She was far away at the moment. „Katara." He tapped her shoulder gently, she fliched shoving her thoughts away. „Yakone just bloodbended Aang and the council." she explained blunt, her voice seething of rage.

The firelords heart stopped. Somebody bloodbended the Avatar ? And why did that make Katara worry so much – were, no – he did not want to think that through. „D- Don´t tell me they´re." His voice was breaking while he felt his breath coming short. „No – no they are alive. But it was close Zuko – I – I was so afraid." she admitted her bottomlip still trembling. The firelord just hugged his friend again. „They aren´t and that is what counts, right?" he answered with the hint of a smile. „And for now you should rest yourself Katara. I know how to cook a meal and pamper some spoiled brats lying in their beds." he stated in a firm tone.

„But Zuko – you are our guest – don´t you dare to." she stuttered, blushing furiously. It was always entertaining if something happened that went against her wifey´s honor as Toph phrased it rather fitting. „No buts- Katara, either that or I will just return to my yacht and sleep in the cheapest den I can find." he threathened. She knew he would stick to his word. Katara frowned, her eyes blazing like azure fires. „You are jut – aaarrrhh – you´re worse than Aang at Yangchens!" she yelled tugging on her loopies, while the firelord chuckled deeply. Aang really was horrible before Yangchens birth, he was even worse than the children, always setting something devious into motion. He was playing pranks on everybody – not even Sokka and Toph combined could put up with the Avatar, he even had been able to steal his pants the only time they celebrated together. It had been quite embarrassing to stand naked in front of his little daughter! So the firelord just walked into the direction the kitchen should be. It was by far not the welcome he had hoped for, but still he thanked the spirits for his friends.

Even though he had sen injured people before the sight he beheld did not lose much of its impression. The Firelords heat bled as he beheld the pitiable group in the tower. Suyin was snoring with her arms clad in rock, while her mother looked as if she had been beaten to a pulp. The Avatar – Zukos guts turned as Aang tried to smile at him with his face a sick yellow, sprinkled with violet. The Avatar still couldn not sit up by himself. As if that had not been enough there was Sokka, sitting in a wheelchair obiously reading a book. He carried a heavy plate, laden with soupbowls.

„Long time no see my friends." he greeted them with a beaming smile. „Hey Zuko." Aang greeted him. He was the only one who had noticed his entrance by nothing but sheer luck. The avatars voice was silent – far from its usual booming tone. Even though Aang was a gentle soul he had the body of an animal. „Oh my – Aang. You look horrible – and what is little Su doing in the corner? Has this Yakone no honor at all?" he asked fury in his voice. „Uncle Zuko! Hey there – No I just had a little struggle with some uggly looking gents." Suyin chirped obviously enjoying the attention. And with that he was announced. „What the heck are you old sparkle hotpants doing here." Toph bellowed groaning, while she sat herself up.

„Get the fuck over here!" she commanded, while Zuko tried to balance the tablet while he fought the laughter that tried to escape his chest. He simply entrusted it to Aangs bedside as a wheelchair sped up trough the room. „Ey Zuk – what´s with you doing Taras work here man? And geez – you never get outta theses pompous robes do ya? Whats the family doin." Sokka babbled with gusto while simply hugging his lower body. „Sokka." Zuko jelped as the man buried his face in his belly. Thank the spirits Sokka was so tall – the firelord thought.

Toph just laughed, while Aang couged an tried to reach for as pot of soup. He almost made it. „Yeah – Um I made some soup – Miso – wit tofu." he explained. „And the family is doing great as far as I know." he explained happily. After all his family was doing great, compared to this, the problem with Azunis future seemed almost trivial. Toph just made a gagging sound that made Zuko almost rush over in worry. Sokka just shrugged nonchalantly. „Woman – you´re not giving a blowjow so this sound is just annoying." he stated while Zuko turned as red as the sun.

How could Sokka say something like this in front of – a CHILD!" he snapped as Sokka rolled over to his girlfriend to give her a high five. „Ha – busted this stiff old gramps snoozles!" Toph wheezed and hit the cushions again. Zuko just pinched his nose, he could not even be angry at them. Even Aang was giggling like a little kid, while Suyin hid her face in shame. It was no surprise because the avatar had a silent love for dirty jokes, even if he never told them himself. Nevertheless the firelord made the round through his friends, softly squeezed Aangs hand, ruffled Suyins hair and even gave Toph a hug, while Sokka soundly slurped the soup.

He woundered how in all three heavens somebody could have such a lack of table manners. Even Toph ate perfectly normal, and she was blind! After they had finished the meal everybody went to sleep, except Sokka, who to Zukos surprise simply rose from the weelchair as soon as Toph was snoring. The firelords rose as questioning eyebrow as his friend walked out of the room without even swaying slightly. „Could you carry the weelchair Zuk?" he asked him with a quirk of his eyebrow. A baffled firelord obeyed the command careful to wake nobody. As soon as they were downstairs Zukos asked. „What the heck are you playing Sokka? Your healty – so why are you sitting in this whellchair?" he asked disturbed.

Sokka rose his finger. „For two reasons, the important one being that it is cool to sit in a wheel chair!" his eyes were sparkling like a little kids until there was worry creeping into them. „And second because I don´t want that Toph tries to keep up with me, putting herself through hell !" he stated much less enthusiasitc. Zuko smiled a content smile, of course Sokka would sit in a fucking wheelchair if it was for one of his ladies. „Yeah pal – it actually is preferrable to the scarlet throne judging by the cushions of its seat." he answered mustering the wheelchair. Sokka laughed. „Bet your ass it is man." he slapped Zukos back. „Good to see you again man. And you know- cause of the letters. Eh – just no time for writing." he stuttered. Zuko laughed at that. „Tell me dear friend, tell me." he answered. Indeed he was content to see his bloddbrother again.

„So – what does an ill man say to a drink?" Zuko asked. „I´ve got some old spirit from embers east." he spoke. Sokkas face lit up with glee. „Fuck yeah buddy – come on and kill the old geezer." he yapped. „I guess I will just make a call.." Zuko spoke with a smile. Than he thought of Kataras wrath and gulped. „Or possibly, not." he added with a small voice. „Coward – and you are not even pussywhipped by that girl, poor Aangy..." Sokka trailed off chuckling. Zuko grinned. „Yeah – I would not want to be in his shoes, concerning that topic, nevertheless your sister is a rather attractive woman Sokka." he poked the iron. „OOOOGIEE." Sokka yipped, he still acted like a teenager and it seemed I am starting,too – Firelord Zuko thought. „Nah – seriously Zuk – it´s been a crazy time man. So fucking crazy you would think I´ve been on cactus juice for a month." Sokka started to explain. The firelord listened eagerly. To say he was baffled by the course of events would be a grave understatement.

Note:

Yeah that was a rather short one, but still it just should be an interlude right. The old guys start behaving like teens, well if anybody of you is old enough to confirm me go ahead but – old people totally do if they meet ther friends again. And yeah – of course Zuko and Sokka a buds, because they were the same age back the day, while Aang was a little kid, so I guess they are closer. Even though they may have a more „manly" and such less intimate relationship. And by the way even non Zutarans have to admit there was some tension betweent the two of them and heck man – friends enjoy some flirting too right^^.Greetings in the hood


	35. Words of thunder

**Chapter twentyfive: Words of thunder**

Three weeks since the day I faced Kanto and still he did appear almost every night. I woke shivering, covered in sweat. Yumi worried but she had finally stopped asking what was wrong after I had told her the tale of the embassy. It hurt me deeply that there was a lie between us now, but I feared she would hate me, or even worse, fear me. I had made up with Ping, or to be precise I had just slapped his head and pretended that nothing had happened. Today we were on a mission of highest priority and it swelled Pings heart that we were chosen for it. Well – almost every cop with something in his report had been chosen, because it was the firelord who needed our protection. Still the guy had 20 men of his royal guard.

I had my doubts about any assassin being silly enough to attack him with a weapon. In my opinion firelord Zuko had to watch his tea with much more care than the mob he would be speaking,too. I had not seen him and so I naturally looked forward to see one of the most famous men of the century. Ping on the other hand was outright giddy, always babbing about how to get a talk with the firelord. That was so far off hand I did not even comment it. I might speak with him if I visited the Chairman and Katara, because I could imagine him residing on airtemple island, since his embassy was nothing besides embers at the moment. Of course I did not say a word to Ping and listened to his babbling.

„Ow man – do you think he´s wearing a Katana? He sure did last year on emperor Kueis funeral." he told me. I just wondered how Ping knew that – I had been in Ba Sing Se at that time, and I had no idea if the Firelord even looked at a katana. The people always told that he was a master of the Dao – a weapon which of couse had a lot in common with a katana. „Didn´t he use daos?" I asked Ping, quirking an eyebrow. „Whooooaaa you actually know SOMETHING about the only monarch alive who really deserves the title." Ping mocked. „Of course Firelord Zuko uses Daos, but the Katana is a ceremonial weapon of a firelords war attire. Its like the emerald club of the Earthking!" he cried making a bunch of long served cops cuckle. I just rolled my eyes. How old was Ping – five? No I definitely was giving the guy too much credit. „Really." I sighed while Ping just had waited for this opportunity. He started to lecture me about the emerald club, which seemed to be a kind of obsession to him.

He even started with Oma, creating the legendary weapon from one single piece of emerald. Everybody of course knew that was far from truth. There was no twenty stone emerald, no matter how deep you mined. To get twenty stones of jade would be difficult enough. Also nobody I knew would be able to wield this kind of weapon without earthbending, which meant it was completely useless. We took our position in front of the courthouse. The first people were streamin onto the wide place. The most listenes were young people, for the elderly held not great love for Zuko the reformer. And they were exited which meant they would have loved to sit on the tribune he would be speaking from, which was rather bad for us.

Usually we would have been far more officers, but the situation being like it was we could not even try to check the people for blades or sake. The earthbenders just built a wall high enough to give the firelord a feeling of protection. It was no obstacle for an earthbender with ill intentions. A group of young people approached me, most of them were obviously firenation. „Hey officer. Do you know when the firelord finally holds his speach." A young man asked me brimming with exitement. „Not really – we were just ordered here but he is in a council session." I explained. Truth be told, I had no clue what he was doing at the moment. They were already shouting out questions I did not even understand. Mostly because it just was so loud everywhere. More and more people were streaming on the place, I did not know that so many people knew of Firelord Zukos arrival.

„Owww- please, can we go and check the podium." some girls pleaded, of course I just smirked at that and shook my head. „Sorry. Ladies – security of the firelord is first priority." I stated firm and cracked a joke about them carrying blasting gelly glued on their chests. It led to a giggling heap of young and slightly drunken people. Even if I was shorter than most people I was able to see circling Sake bottles. I sighed inwardly. That would get a tough job – hopefully Firelord Zuko was delivering a bad speech. It took some time, while some people had to be beaten down and chained up because they simply tried to climb of the wall to get an autograph, or more likely, a piece of Zukos robe. If they did not havy any ill intentions of course. It was somwhere between yelling „Please stand back and make no ruccus, the firelord will hold his speech soon." that a deafening roar echoued through the people, who started cheering and whistling.

So the firelord had arrived and Ping was actually trying to get a glimpse of the man who was standing somewhere behind him. He took some time and waited until the first wave of praise, had ended. Than he spoke in a raspy, but nevertheless strong voice.

„Dear Citizens of republic City. When I first sat my foot on the soil of yue bay twentyfour years ago the people looked at me as a stranger – they looked at a young man with a burned face. Back the day a man of the firenation was as well loved as a piece of garbage in these parts of the world, and thus rightly so." He made a pause, I really was wondering where that was going, the people were silent and stared up at the firelord. He went on, his voice croaking comfortable like a gramophone.

„It was then that Avatar Aang and others, not lastly myself decided that the world was ready for change – a change that had been postphoned for far too long. And even though there were many obstacles at hand – this city became what it is today – a symbol of a new world, where men an women could live up to their dreams. A world where every human had a right for freedom and a life in peace and prosperity. And Today I am standing here again – on the same spot where this city was founded. I still can imagine this day thirtyfour years ago, it was a beautiful day in the spring and the crowd gathered was far smaller than today.

But when I look into this crowd I see eyes looking into a bright furture. I see people who do believe in themselves, not in Lords and Kings! I see people of the four nations, united by the desire to tear down the boundaries of hate and ignorance." At this the crowd almost escalated – I had no clue why. Nevertheless I tapped my bat against a nosy girls forehead and pushed back some overaffectionate idiots lateron. Ping and our colleagues were hardpessed for a second. „Please – please calm down!" the firelord soothed.

It actually had some effect. He spoke on after this. „But I also see people who still cling to the old ways of fire and sword. People who burned down an embassy and killed people who did nothing to provoke an action like this. You may expect me to threat them, to gather soldiers and fight them. But I will not – cowards who pick on women and children deserve not threats – they are not worthy to be acknowleged as opponents. Honorless men like these deserve an iron first to sqash them, and these fist will not be the army of the firenation. I pray to the spirits, that YOU will be the fist that brings these terrorists to reason. These people who laid waste to this city and its council." he elaboratet.

„The people who were treathening not just the firenation but this city and everything the United Republic stands for! You know, I have to tell you a personal anecdote that is quite fitting." The people were cheering. „almost fourty years ago, a very wise man spoke to me, words that may have shaped me more than anything else.

Prince Zuko – he spoke, you have to stop thinking about what the world did to you, you have to start asking the important questions, you have to aks who you are – and what you are willing to pay for your ideals – what your dreams are." he paused again. „Today it is not my time to answer these questions. It is the time that Republic city´s purpose needs to be decided, my dear friends and citizens. It is the time in which the fate of the united repbulic will be decided, not by me – nor by the Avatar or some Qeen in Ba Sing Se. The fate of this city ,now is in the hands of our esteemed officers of police. An not at last in your hands – for you are the people of Republic City, the people that carry on the flame. The flame of peace and enterprise that illuminates theses streets – it is your time, to draw a line in the sand. It is either the triads, the past – or it is a new path, forged by the peoples will."

Actually even my heart was skipping a beat at his words that rang like thunder. There was silence as he spoke on. „I would be happy to see the futrute of this city and I say again. The Firenation will not let down the people of my tribe who have done more for my nation than I will ever be capable of. This is the unanimous consent of the nations council. The firenation will stand behind you, the people who live in peace with their neighbours, the people that endured insults and fury but still kept on tending the wounds their fathers and grandfathers inflicted an each others." he carried on. Just by listening to his speech I was fascinated by this man, I really would like to get to know him.

People had started bawling like children, especially those of firenation origins. My eyes were try, but my heart was beationg fast. Firelord Zuko spread hope and hope was more precious than ships full of soldiers. It was hope this city needed right now and it seemed that the firelord might be able to rekindle the feisty mentality of Republic. „As my forefather Ryo Meiji spoke over twohundred years ago – not as a firelord, but as a poor butcher, while the Lords of Kurogawa stood on the gates of Miyako with fire and steel." The firelord gathered his breath, I heard the hissing sound of searing flames. Than he spoke again, in a voice that seemed to shake the eart itself.

" I swear a sun oath, a blood oath by her who watches. I swear by the scarlet embers who bring forth one´s true desire, I swear by the the ever burning flame of Agni herself, as long as I stand – this City shall not fall!" the firelord thundered and with him many voices rang. „This City shall not fall." it was deafening, while a broad smile tore over my face. Ping of course was crying like a baby , shouting into the heavens. And then the storm began – the people wanted their firelord, I swung my club blindly but sitll was pushed aside like a little child. I scratched, screamed and punched blindly, as I fought for my life. The herd of crazed people would simply trample me to death if i fell. The earthbenders simply started raising pillars in the mob.

Peole were punched in the air, screaming and yelling in pain as they hit de hard stones. I did not know why my voice sounded like it did, but it was roaring like a storm. „Stay the Fuck Down." I bellowed. „People are getting hurt, we will use lethal force if neceassary." the Man in front of me stopped, his eyes bulging, he was pushed on. I focussed emptied my mind and forced myself to listen, although my body wanted to resist – although I feared I would be squashed like a bug. The wind would guide me. And so the air spoke, it was streaming lazily though the heavens, just twisting and coiling down here, between the struggling people. I moved my heands, tumbling like a child. I felt the air balling up behind me, my breath become short and painful, I felt like I was suffocoating, my whole body bruning by the sheer effort. Nevertheless the Katas came fluid and finally I was able to release it all, with an sligh swaying and a swift motion of my arm. The air coiled like an angy viper - it hissed, moving with speeds I could not even understand. It became solid and a wide arc swept people to their feets, I was anstonished by the amout of people who went down. Everywhere else the earth was shaking, rumbling by the forceful steps ouf the coordinated earthbending police force.

„Go home, and be not harmed. This event has come to and end." Officers yelled as loud as they could. Their words drowned in the chaos more or less, as the crowd scattered int the winds. The firelord of course was long gone, led inside by his guards as the fist signs of a threath showed themselves. It took a while until the people dissolved leaving close to fourty wounded. Happily nobody was dead, which could be almost called a miracle. The moon priests had to arrive again, and while my more expierienced colleagues moved the wounded I just stood there. Well – Mochee had been right, basic training was something an officer needed. There you learned how to tend wounds properly, a skill many healers did not possess – even in these days of innovation. Ping of couse showed up, he was dusty from head to toe, not that anything besides his tearing eyes did bother with that. „Whoa Lee – that´s – that´s just awesome man. Firelord Zuko is like – the coolest badass ever!" he cried.

I just smirked – even if I could imagine much bigger badasses the man definitely was cool. And what was even more important – he actually had ideals, which was more than one could say of the most people. „He held quite the speech, yeah." I admitted. „Q-Quite – t- the speach. MAN are you dead inside? That was – was fucking history. That´s the stuff people will talk about in hundred years and you just say – THAT?" Ping dropped his jaw, while I huffed, my whole body was sore from deploying an amout of bending I had not even known I was capable of. „Heh – you can´t bite down from words Ping. So lets go and get some stretchers from the Courthouse. They have to have something like this." I cleared my head.

Ping just stared at me and then finished his self inflicted paralysis with an heroic effort. He was following me. Izumi and her partner were hunched agains the wall, the girl waved a me, her left arm clutched to her chest closely. „Hey there. Somthing´s happened?" I asked an pointed at her arm. „Broken." she spit out, through gritted teeth. Actually she could have gotten much worse. „Have some nice holidays than Izumi." I nodded. She laughed at that, while her partner was as silent as ever, just muttering something under his breath. I eyed the wall, sprinted and managed it to get arcoss rather easy. Ping of couse simply tore a hole into the wall, which left him panting again. „Heh man – I´m better than such wannabe ninja tactics." he stated superior, while catching up.

There was nothing to respond to that kind of remark. I just decided to ignore it, for otherwise he would of course start hurling aroung his oh so witty comments. I simply walked up to the first official I was able to meet. The man looked bookish, a slight belly showing through plain green robes. „Excuse me, please." I spoke to him. If my long travel from Ba Sing Se had tought me one thing than it was – be sweet to officials, for they do always have more time than you! The man looked at me, blinked from slanted eyes and twirled the tip of his mustache. „Erm...Actually I might officer. So what is it that I may assist you with?" he asked me, his voice making him sound like a prissy nobleman – which most certainly was.

„We are in search for stretchers, or things that may be used as such. There are wounded to transport – for the people were a bit too eager to welcome the firelord you know." I explained while Ping piped up. „Yeah – it was awesom – you should have seen it,too." he yelled. I glared at him, which happily was enough to make him shut up. „Yes, I really regret not being there." the official anwered politely. He seemed to be no big fan of the firelord, which I could not hold against a man of the earth kingdom, who might have lost his father in a war against the fire nation. He twirled his mustache again, obviosly thinking. „I do not exactly know where such things are stashed. But you might ask Mr. Tun-Ju, he is the housekeeper and should know such trivialities." the man answered. „Thank you Sir, you have been a great help." I answered so politely I wanted to vomit over my own feet. As we had left earrange Ping answered at once.

„Man – what kind of slime-shitting was that. This shitty prick did deserve a litte thumbs up in his tight ass." he griped. „Just because he is some fucking official he still is a citizen of this city. And he should be grateful that firelord Zuko did bother so much." he hissed in righteous fury. „Eh – you can´t deal with officials that way Ping. You´ll know that better than me." I stated the obvious. „I know – but that will not stop me from being pissed like a reindeerdog in midsummer!" he rambled on. „This kind of people make me sick . They always think they are some kami come to life." Ping was clenching his fists like a small boy. I just chuckled at that. Ping did not even notice it and cursed on changing to the dialect of his hometown. I had to ask three more officials until I found out where the housekeepers office was.

It was located in the basement of the Courthouse, a simple wooded door equal to so many others. There was not even a name painted on it. As I almost smashed the wooden door a man opened it finally. He was small, and had a humpback. I almost wanted to bet. „Good day sir. Ahm has Councilman Sokka employed you?" I spoke before I could stop me. „Uhm – yes, why do you ask such a question? You´re a cop, so what´s happening that you would need my assistance." he was smiling, looking out of sly brown eyes. Even though he obviously was handycapped he wore clean green robes, his long hair nicely done up in a bun. He was very different from the most handycapped persons I had met up until now. „Lee, stop talking bullshit." Ping sighed annoyed and hit the back of my head. I nevertheless grinned – yeah, this totally was a Sokka! He had quite the spot for strange things.

„Nothing. We are here because we need stretchers. The crowd escalated a bit during the firelords speech." I explained. „What? Firelord Zuko ist hurt?" the housekeeper askes his eyes flying wide. „No – of course not. But some people have almost trampled themselves because they wanted to celebrate him." Ping sighed. „So do you have somthing like this here?" He asked. The man scratched his thin beard. „You are quite lucky sirs. I guess there are some things left over when the Hospital was located in the westwing." he mused. „Well – uhm that was before my time, so we have to look, please follow me." he answered gripping a giant key ring from which at least thirty keys dangled. Then he led us through the maze that was located below the courthouse. I had never dared to imagine it was that big, corridors and cellars roughly bent into the earth. And even more amazing was the fact that they all were filled with scrolls. The archives of Republic City were located down here, illuminated by oil lamps. Scrivs hurried around, greeting us politely. It seemed not many visitors came down here, at least as the Archieves lay behind us. Here the rooms were emptier and the housekeeper carried a torch to light the way.

„What is down here – I mean, man that´s just huge." Ping cried. There were sacks piled in shelves, thousands of them if I was not mistaken. „That – are the corn cellars of Republic city. Which is the reason for the dozen of rabbitcats." He pointed on one of the shy animals that fled from our light. „Whoa. Man." Ping was obviously amazed. It just made sense for the Council to hold supplies in case the Earthkingdom again closed the borders, or a famine destroyed a harvest or two. To have them stashed directly below the Courthouse was quite clever, even though I wondered if they had ever been in use. „And when where these errected – Republic City has grow quite a bit over the last few decades people say." I joked. „Oh – people are right sometimes, that is quite entertaining." the housekeeper chuckled. „Of course when the built the courthouse, so these caves here are almost fourty years old, if I´m not mistaken." he explained. „Was the idea of the councilman. Cost the whole Metalbending Academy about two years to build this." he stated dryly.

„If the records are right and nobody else had mingled in this. You know – the scrivs talk about a spirit roaming these halls – I am skeptical though." he added as he sow Ping flinch and tap his left shoulder three times. „There are fare less spirits around than most people think." I nodded. „W-What ever, can we just get the stretchers." Ping asked. „And what kind of spirit is this the people are talking about?" he inquired further. Nevertheless he seemed nervous suddenly, staring off in the darkness with furrowed brows. Then we arrived at a room that made Ping squeak like a little girl, it actually did look quite scary. There were beds, and wagons, loaded with surgery utensils. Of course everything was dusty, I coughed, my nose was tickling. „The fuck is this. I though torture was forbidden in the united Rep." he yipped while the housekeeper laughed so had he almost set is bun ablaze.

Ping just laughed along while I tried to catch the joke. Torture what nothing to laugh about, after all the most people in the world actually had to fear it. The Earthkingdoms where not that citizen friendly at all. In fact three quarters of the people living there were the property of feudal lords, and such the earth queen herself. „So – lets search some stretchers." I answered. „Yes – do this, I will open up a backentrance, I guess you need more than one stretcher, right?" the man spoke. „Of course, thank you." I answered while I tried to navigate through the dark cellar. I stubbed my toes thrice in the process. We were not able to find any stretcher before the housekeeper returned, but than we found more than enough. It took some time until we had everybody moved to the hospital or to the moon temple. The moontemple actually was beautiful, even if I felt slightly out of place there. Nobody there spoke – not a single word. The sun was setting when I bid Ping farewell on in front of the headquarters. He of course had asked me if I still was dating this chick from Kantu hills – I just laughed at that. Tonight I actually had a date, I was glad that we had night shift from tomorrow on. That would mean that I could sleep after I and Yumi were fished with dating, even though In Yumis case the phrase mating would be more appropriate. Not that that dulled my enthusiams. I smiled as I started whistling the girls from Ba Sing Se.

Note:

So that was another one, actually I am rather nervous about the speech. Writing speeches is a topic for itself, come on politicians pay people to do the job. People who studied that shit for years! And also, any asian person reading me? For if it is the case I could use some comments on cutural background, for I am just working myself into the topic slowly. Greetings In the Hood


	36. The meaning of family

**Chapter twentysix: The meaning of family**

„And how does he look, stormy. Does his face really look like a demons?" Yumi asked. I rolled my eyes. As if a human could look like an evil spirit - that was nonsense. „Yumi – I have not even seen Firelord Zuko, what is so difficult to understand about that?" I asked my girlfriend. She was about to head off to work. Of course Yumi had found a job. She worked in a fine boutique, as a doorgirl – I should have seen that one coming weeks ago. At least it was an expensive shop. The owner did not want a doorman because such a guy would be too intimidating for the upper class customers. Nevertheless there had been accidents, mostly with groping Lords, who still though they could touch every young girl they came across. Which sadly was true in many parts of the world.

Yumi liked the job, she had gotten fine robes for free, after all. She chuckled. „I know – but somebody had to poke you a bit, right?" she added twinkling while a satisfied smirk was plastered on her lips. I shook my head in amusement, a warm feeling surged through my stomach. „Maybe my Lady." I answered. „So you´re ready for some neat prissys today?" I chuckled. Yumi just raised the finger. „Seriously, you´re just jealous that I get to see hot chicks the whole day, without paying a shim." she quipped back. I waved my hand. „Owww that was a low blow girl, so low it did not even reach my feet." I answered. I stepped forward and gave her a kiss, it was a short one, much to Yumis displeasure.

She frowned the cute frown. It was adorable. I chuckled and tried to shake my head. „Pwease?" she whined, wrapping herself around me, it was not in my heart to resist. So it took some time until I shoved her out of the door. „You´ll be late Yumi, this kind of employees do not tolerate something like that." I lectured her, while tying my sash. „No – no – I haven´t worked for the Lady Wei, Lee." she grumbled and closed the door. I heard her jumpings steps thundering down the staircase. „Geez – no doubt I will die in bed some day." I muttered , and scrubbed myself again. Since Kanto washing had become inevitable, I did it at least thrice a day. Yumi called me an idiot for it, but it was the only thing, that could keep me from feeling filthy.

For now I still had a few hours left until the shift begun. I never had been one to stay indoors for too long and even if I had sworn that I would be educating myself it seemed I had broken at least one oath in my life. I had not touched a book since I quitted school. So I also might visit Sokka again, the man maybe would force me to read something, besides he was boring himself to death. He was back on his feet, but for some unfathomable reason he stuck to his wheelchair like a moth to the light. Also I had not visited airtemple island for some weeks, and hoped to catch a glimpse on the firelord. I strapped on my armour, took sword and bat and then started walking outiside. I greeted Mrs. Wong – one of our elderly neighbours. She was a nice woman, even if she was a bit to nosy for my taste. But happily she did not engage in talks with me.

The Woman nodded back and wished me the spirits blessing. She was a quite religious one who walked to some shrine almost every day - though mostly for the gossip I imagined. I enjoyed the walk through the city, whose streets I knew by now. At least the most of them, the maze of republics roofs still was a miracle to me, and I guessed it would stay that way for some time. I just hoped that the policeforce got new recruits quickly, because we all were working close to the breaking point. The shifts even had been prolongued up to twelve hours, and sometimes we had to do two in a row. But the people were thankful at the moment, most of them almost sickening friendly. In fact it was almost a month since I last had payed for a meal in the street kitchens. Of course the gratitude for keeping the raging monsoons at bay would not last eternally. I just took one of the policeforces rowing boats and made my way across Yue Bay, parting the waters alongside a long dead racoondog which was thriving through the filthy waters. And the people ate the fish that came out of these waters – I just thanked the spirits Yumi hated every dish that came close to slimy sea creatures!

When I arrived this time I almost made it to the small temple until the guards found me. I was wondering how anybody could enjoy living on airtemple island with these guards always swarming the place. „What are you doing here? Haven´t your superiors informed you that the firelord is here?" one of the guards huffed. He was one of the guys who pissed their pants and ran as the circles took the island. It seemed that for some unfathomable reason he did hate my guts. „I remembered that lady Katara said her door was open." I stated calmly, this guy really was annoying me. „Watch you mouth, boy." he threathened. The word boy was spoken with so much malevolence I easily translated it into bastard. This kind of loudmouths were something that could tick me off, I definitely had to work on that topic. One of his comrades just looked disurbed. „Pal – the guy is just here to make a report to the Chief. You know.. like tha last two cops that came here..." he trailed off as he saw the fury sparkling in the other mans eyes.

„You Officer Bei Gao, should stop visiting the avatar and his family." he spoke. „Ahh – and these fine people can´t tell me that for themselves?" I snapped, a part of me was hurt, because it would be perfectly normal. I was a danger to their status after all. I did not like if my hearts strings were played like that, but I was not fully believing this guy. „Well flowerboy – you will step aside and let me go to meet the Lady Katara. If I´m not welcome anymore she can damn well tell me in person. And now fuck off before I decide to beat the crap out of you for your shitty selfrighteousness." I hissed and locked eyes with him. He blinked. „You measly little bastard are not worthy to be the avatars son. You – you are a shame to the air nomads. Nothing but a danger. If it were for me I would kill you in this instant. Beware of the white lotus kiddo." he threathened me. Somehow that made my blood turn to ice. The white lotus still was oblivious in his rules and ways – wich made the rumors of its power even greater than they were _I _guessed. „Thats Enough Tui, for fucks sake." his colleague, a guy wearing a broad mustache griped. „If the avatar heard you – what´s your problem man?" I somehow was content about the fact that not all of the lotus guards seemed to be complete assholes.

„Well – Maybe I won´t go to daddy and cry like you would." I answered dryly and walked forward, jamming my schoulderblade in his side. The guy turned and with a loud banging sound the shaft of a spear met my back, it simply broke. I of course kissed the dirt fighting for breath. There was shouting and struggling as the guard was disarmed by the other members of the watch. He was howling in rage, while I slowly scrambled back on my feet. Of course this would not stay unnoticed, and indeed the door was pushed open and Katara hurried outside, followed by a slim man in wide robes. „What in the name of Koh is going on here?" the lady Katara yelled furious as she beheld the guard, tied to the floor. „Well – that´s your problem guys." I spoke calmly, while the lady Katara caught up to the guards and started lecturing them, while the man stayed back. The side of his face was an angry, darkishred, one of his eyes white and dead.

I gulped – that was firelord Zuko if I was not mistaken. I simply turned around and watched Katara, who stood there radiating the authority of a queen. „Jail this guy up and when he has come to his senses again, he shall apologize for his words." she hissed. „And if just a tiny scratch appears on Lees head - the Avatar and I will make your nice little order very unpopular - got that." The men bowed low, humble mumbling apologies. I really had to hide a superior smirk at that. „Mylord." I greeted nodding – I would not kiss any lords feet. Not if I hadn´t to. Firelord Zuko looked down on me, his yellow eye sharp as a hawks. He pulled up the healthy corner of his mouth, I sill looked at the flesh that had covered his cheek with an almost weblike maze. It was hard not to stare, even though it was not that uggly. „Greetings young man." he bowed accurately. „So – you are Aangs eldest." he looked at me, a smirk playing around his Lips. „Uh – nope. Kya is older than me. But – what does that matter heh?" I aswered slightly baffled.

The firelord looked curious. „What the fuck are you staring at me sir – have I grown a third arm or what?" I asked him, the guy did not look royal at all. He laughed a raspy laugh. „And I did not believe Sokka as he stated you behave more like a kid of his girl than one of Aangs." he shook his head. „Whatever this councilman says. We are talking about a guy who owns seven steamcars!" I stated the obvious. Sokka just was rather strange. „Yes , that makes two more than I have, sadly." Zuko sighed. My eyes bulged. What in all three heavens? „You´re kidding right?" I asked him. He just rose his eyebrow. „No – they are beautiful." he stated. „Well, sir – by the way – nice speech you held yesterday." I answered slightly cought of guard. He played with a strand of his hair. „Well – in retrospective it would have been better to hold a bad one." he grinned almost sheepishly. „So you two beauties, do you want some tea?" Katara chirped. I turned my head an was astonished. Besides the now prominent grey streaks in her hair the lady Katara seemed to be glowing from happiness, she just took the firelords Arm and led him inside. I

followed, wondering about the change inflicted on Katara. It seemed I had been right in the long run. Avatar Aang was not dying anymore. „So how are they?" I asked her. „Aang still is very weak, but the worst is over, he can speak again and maybe he can sit up soon." she talked, a bright grin plastered on her face. „And the rest is ok, little Su will soon be able to walk again. Toph is grumpy and demands a stone wheelchair, and my goofy brother is healthy as a boarcupine." she told me. That of course were good news. „But why didn´t you bring that girl of yours?" she asked me. That was something I did not like to answer, but there was no excuse for Yumis behaviour, wasn´t it? „She´s working at the moment." I stated. Kataras eyes flew wide. „B-But she´s a woman. You know, not – eh like Toph." she stammered. I just watched her chuckling. „You think my self esteem is so tiny I need a wifey at home Katara? That´s rather cute – but nah thanks." I smiled. She dropped her jaw.

„Come again? But how is your household done, I of course have maids, but you did not want an monthly fee, am I right?" she babbled. „Or has Sokka..." I frowned, I felt my hurt pride simmering up my belly. „Katara. You should not mingle so much in grown up peoples lives." Zuko stated in an almost mocking tone.I just swallowed down the same response, even if mine had contained much more fitting words. Katara flinched. „No – I need nobodys money Katara. And I know how to wash some fucking dishes." I stated rather snarky. „and by the way, that´s just Yumis business and mine. I never told her to go to work if that satisfies you." I blurted. „Yumi, that´s a strange Name for an earthnation girl." The firelord mused. „Her family comes from the south – if I recall it correctly she´s from Lau´an." I responded. His eye flew wide. „You – your girlfriend is firenation?" I just shrugged, what was this about? Yumi did not burn my friends to death, so what should be the problem with that? Over 100 years had passed since Sozins shithouse idea. „Yeah – and what exactly is wrong about this? Damn, were not living under your granddads rule Sir." I answered. „Language." Katara snapped automatically. „N-Nothing of course. It´s just – strange to imagine, I guess. Mostly the decendants of the nomads keep to themselves even in these days." the firelord explained apologetically. Katara nodded in consent.

„That is true, so you have time for some tea?" she asked me. Of course I had, the night was still for away., We had an interesting talk about recent politics, while the lady Katara spoke of Yumis work again and again. It seemed that she was shaken to her core, obviously working was something just women did who could affort to outsorce their households to maids. Firelord Zuko was rather interested in me, I did not figure out why but he smiled all the time. Finally he was far more cheerful than one might have expected from such a harsh looking, haggard man. It was somewhere in the thrid cup Sokka rolled in. He still sat in his wheelchair, Toph followed with a sour face, she was pushed by an air Alcolyte. „Greetings. How´s it rolling guys." I stated dryly, which led to a giggling Katara and a rather pissed Toph. „Shut the fuck up Officer by Gao, your Chief is no fucking ball!" she bellowed. „Everythin besides the balls Kiddo!" Sokka yipped and almost rolled into me. „That´s rather nice, though I have no interest in your balls Sokka." I answered feeling slightly queasy. „Aww come an boy." his voice was husky, instictively I shoved him away, and so his wheelchairs rolled back. Toph just grinned superior. „You shound´t have said that one Sokka." she threathened smirking devious, while Sokka flinched. I still felt embarrassed. „Man – stop making this kinda jokes." I rambled.

Being gay was just unnatural – one did not talk about such things. „Sokka – you´re a peverted asshole, and my best..." the firelord started humoured. Kataras fist hit the table. „Stop this cursing. Doesn´t anybody here have some kind of social understanding, or at least decent manners!" she bitched. „Fuck no Sugerqueen. You should be used to some decent speaking by knowin me." Toph beamed. Katara snorted furiously, her arms crossed. I just chuckled, while Sokka did enjoy the glaring contest between the two ladies. „No – I will never be used to your rude, unfriendly and filthy way of speaking Toph." she griped on. „It´s just embarrassing for anybody who is not a teenaged boy to speak in such ways." she almost yelled. „Hey Sokka – we´re some teens. So care to roll and fetch some booze?" Toph quipped smirking. „As you wish Ma am." he almost jumped at the occasion. Katara jumped up and pulled on his collar, nearly tearing him out of his seat. „Sokka – If you have hidden something of your disgusting spirits in MY house I personally will give you a good pounding. Have I to tell you how silly and unmature it is to drown oneself in this burning poison." she snickered angirly.

„That´s way better than love amongst dragons. Even when you are drunk." I beamed. The firelord grinned. „It surely is an art form." he nodded while he watched the griping siblings. Sokka was defending the alcohols honor with much vigour. „Come on not even uncle Batu was his grumpy rheumatic self if there was a bottle o good prune liquor in the house." he answered. „This stuff smells like rotten fish Sokka, it´s disgusting." Katara spoke. „Hey – of course it does it IS rotten fish." her brother shot back. Katara looked like vomitting. „Hey – don´t tell me you did not know this. Hey grangran did make the stuff for years!" he yipped. „Her´s always was the best." he spoke dreamily. Firelord Zuko nodded. „Prune Liquor really is something special, not bad when you are used to it." he twinkled with his good eye. „Yeah – I stick with plain old sake gents." I smirked. „And it´s definitely too early for a drink." I continued. „Nonsense, it never is too early for a drink kiddo. Sparkles, Snoozles, oder some boat for us to run on the docks." Toph wheezed punping a fist in the air. Zuko just pinched his nose. „Toph – I would not even do such a thing when you were not sitting in a wheelchair." he answered. He surely had a point with this.

„If you try Chief, I am tuggin you in like a toddler, and I guess you wont like this." I stateld calmly. There was no way in hell I would let this woman escape from the island like this. She was by far too week for drinking and rolling through some inns. „Try me kid." she snarked back. I simply stood up, walked around the table and pulled the wheelchair away. „Hey – stop it." she rambled, after some strides i did stop. „Well Chief – guess it – I like playing with feisty people." I chuckled and released my grip. I got the finger at that one. „Well Lee- I´ve to speak with you in private. It´s something about the job." her voice was grave and I felt my guts turning. I almost faded. Surely she had found out what had happened to Catpain Mochee because of my foolishness. And that would surely end me for good. „I guess it had to come up Chief. But – I am deeply sorry. If – ah just forget it." I spoke bitterly an pushed her out of the room. „Something up Toph?" Sokka called from inside. „Nope Snoozles, just need to have some police talk." she answered. I felt horrible, almost suffocoating.

„It – it really bothers me Chief. I – I´m sorry. But – well it´s my fault, all of it I´m not going to deny it." I stammered intensely eying my boots in regret. „Shut the fuck up Kid. You made your job. I have to ask something from you. I understand if you decline. I really do Lee, if you consider what has already happened it would be wise." she answered, her voice brimming with emotion. What was going on here? „What are you talking about Chief. I – I know it´s my fault Mochee is dead – had I been faster. Had I stepped up there first, the Dart would´ve gone over my head." I spilled furious. I was an idiot for doing so I realized once it was already too late. Her eyes bulged. „You were there Lee? What the hell did you do to mumble in Mochees business with the most dangerous man of republic city?" she asked me. „Eh – just – um investigated. Hell – nobody gave me a reason why this fucker could do as he pleased." I spoke, my voice almost breaking.

„How – how could I expect a crazy bastard like this. I mean he killed a fucking bushin, a man who moved platin bolts with his mind Chief." I sniffed. „Yeah – that was the dark one for you. Always thought I was jealous of his gift – hah – nothing made me prouder than seeing that at least one of my pupils made it ahead of me." the Chief sniffed twice, decisive. I could just imagine what the loss of Captain Mochee meant for her, he had been some kind of friend I supposed. „My condolescence Chief. Believe me, if there was some way to bring the guy back I totally would." I answered. „Well its sad that Mochee is dead but – do you know what you have done, stirring the knuckle up? Y-you need to find him Lee, and – and guarantee him that nothing will happen because of this." she answered her voice sharp like a razor. I bowed my head. „I assure you, nothing will happen Chief." I answered silent. I marvelled at my own calmness. Chief Bei Fong raised herself on her arms, her face becoming pale from exhaustion. „You – you idiot have no idea what will happen if you do nothing! Damn it Lee – if this bastard tells Lin." she gurlgled. She almost ripped the sleeve from my hands.

„I would do this myself if I could. You – you can have everything Lee. Everything you want." she spoke desperate, her eyes glittering. I gritted my teeth. „I don´t want anything Chief. I – I swear by all spirits, nothing will happen to you or your family because Mochee assaulted the knuckle." I answered, why could I not keep my mouth shut. Mostly because I could not stand the pain that stood written over that womans face, I simply could not. „You -you do not even know. It´s all my damn fault, that damned sake! Spirits damn me..." she hissed pounding against her head with balled fists. I just gripped them. „No – its not your fucking fault that some shithead raped you in some fucking Alley Chief." I growled, my hands wrapping around her wrists until my knuckles became white. She looked panicked, was not even able to speak properly.

„It was my fault I tripped Kanto loose and I dealt with this problem Chief. Nobody – nobody messes with Lee Bei Gaos people." I answered, shaking with a mixture of feelings I could not describe properly. „You did what?" she said her voice barely a whisper. I gulped as a searing pain erupted in my throath. It was gone in an instant. „I- I killed a man named Kanto – and the last man who knew who Lins father was." I stated my voice almost breaking, tears welling in my eyes as I wanted to curl myself up in the tiniest hole I could find. Suddenly I was pulled into a shaking embrace, the Chief was hickupping while I myself started crying like a little kid.

It all was there again, the nights full of bad dreams and guilt, also somehow it was cleansing to cry. It took some time until I got a hold onto myself again. I wiped my eyes. The Chiefs voice still was trembling. „Why – why did you do this Lee? How could you - do this?" she asked me. „I-I am in your debt for all time Lee. You – you saved my daughter and that´s worth more than anything." she stated honestly, still clasping my hand. I answered before I could think clearly. „Cause she´s family Chief." I did not realize what I had said, and that it sent the Chief bawling again.

Note:

So here we are. First I think everyone who says he would chose his country over his family either is a complete madman, has no family or simply is lying to himself. So of Course the Chief will not arrest Lee for murder, on the yeah I could of course not simply stifle all fluff. But hey Toph kind of is Lee mother figure at the moment, even if he has no clue of that. And lastly – I am not homophobic but Lee (and most people in his time) most definitely would be, right?! Greetings InTHeHood

PS: Sorry I take so long with the chapters, but the exams are nearing, so my studies have highest priority, too bad for you. I now have edited the whole thing, sorry for the plenty of mistakes, I just was to exhausted to correct them properly. Nevertheless thanks for nudging me in the right direction hunter111.


	37. Interlude: the tower Wei

**Interlude: The tower Wei**

The big man stretched his legs. The long travel had exhausted him, nevertheless he came to Repbulic city. His wive had pleaded him to – she had had one of her dreams again. When she dreamed her dreams contained truths and years ago Takeshi Wei had started to believe his queen. And in this dream she had seen a dragon dy in front of his brothers stature, broken by pebbles thrown from a man in a black imperial army uniform. His wife had been very upset, going as far as shedding tears in his arms, something the Lady Wei did very seldom. So of course he had decided to travel to republic city. She had been convinced that the dragon was nobody else than her brother, and to give her credit – firelord Zuko was here!

The tall man wore a plain brown tunik, heavy boots and trousers. He plowed through the people, a jian hidden in his backpack. He would have to make inquieries. He did not know of many people who still owned an imperial army uniform, much less a black one! He himself owned one of those uniforms but there weren´t much of the colonial troops left after the war. It had to be and old man like him – for who else would wear such a uniform. He sighed. Crazed veterans usually didn´t talk about their plans. First though he would try to find out where crooky was living. He didn´t want to waste money for an inn if it was not necessary. He just needed a place that was more private, some place with good, living soil. The old man left the trainstation, marvelling at the novelty of republic city. The buildings were far taller than any he had seen besides the great walls of Ba Sing Se. Takeshi Wei kept his face blank as he looked around for somebody to ask for the location of a park. He of course would have to wait till late in the evening to read the earth , he was rather sure that it would not be tolerated to tear o man deep hole in the lawn of a public park.

It was almost baffling to behold, how clean this city was, not just compared to Shang Yang, but even to the middle and upper rings. He simply put on his brightest smile and walked up to an old lady. „Greetings Ma´am. Could you bother to tell a lost soldierboy where a nice bench besides a pond is?" he asked, the woman almost dropped her basket and and gulped. It was annoying that people did fear him just because he was a head taller than them, or in this case – three heads. „Eh – Eh – there is the five dragons park Sir. Right two blocks down. T-They heve turtleduck ponds." she stuttered. She still was baffled by the mans bright smile, and the fact that he was not kicking at the small racoondog who was sniffling at his heels. „Thank you ma´am. So you are living around the corner I assume? May I take your basket than? I heard it was the polite these days." he chuckled – it was nice to flirt a bit for his wife was so jealous he did not dare to even look at another woman.

The last time he did said woman ended up with two arms broken and her hair singed. „T-thank you Sir." the woman answered and handed him the basked, it was not a big burden. He eyed her more closely. She was far below the Zulas standards if it came to beauty, but she had a warm smile that warmed his heart. There were far too many people without those kind of smiles in this world. They walked while the lady told him of the current events. She told of Firelord Zuko, who did not send soldiers. She even went so far to call him „rather decent for a firebreather" which made Takeshi grin. He of couse chuckled at that. „Hmh – and I hear some stories about the triads running rampant here, in fact that´s the reason I´m here because my sister wants Uncle Keshi in the house." he told her huffing slightly.

„Oh – your sister surely is a lucky girl to have a big brother like you." she giggled. „Her husband might not agree with you – let´s just say I was a bit too persuasive when I found out about him and my little sister." he quipped. Of course he had no little sister but Takeshi Wei knew how to invent stories. Suddenly the woman stopped. „So – we have arrived at my home. Do you wish to join us on a cup of tea?" she asked Takeshi. He surely was temptated but he handed back the basket. „Sorry Ma´am – I´ve got some things to buy before I rest, you know the kids would be disappointed if I didn´t had some presents for them – which I of course forgot to buy back in Omashu." he sighed and pinched his nose. „Men – well that is the reason you should search a wife dear sir." she stated a bit snidely. „I thank you for your kindness and I hope you will enjoy your vacation." she answered and blinked. Takeshi bowed politely, if lazily. Then he walked on. He decided to visit a teahouse and to buy a set of teacups – for some unfathomable reason crooky adored teacups. She collected them and if he was to invite himself in a rather rude way he should at least bring a present to calm the little Oni. As the sun started settling he entered the five dragons park, which got his name from five beautiful carved statues of dragons.

Even though he was born of earth he marvelled at the beauty even these carvings held. It was understandable why Sozin sent his best to kill them – if a man could kill this kind of animal he also could slaughter the innocent and unarmed. He released a heavy breath and stode on. Azula would have loved this park for it resembled most firenation parks. A central pond with koi and turtleducks, bonsais – and lots of white pebbles and rocks. And of course and agni shrine towards which Takeshi bowed his head. It was nobody here that late, so Takeshi Wei ripped open the ground with an almos lazy parting of his hands, he stood firm, feet set apart. Then he sank himself in the ground, embracing the earth. He closed his eyes and felt, the life. The smoothness and silence. The everlasting strenght of rocks who separated everything from the fiery soul of the world. And then he looked, a tapping of his fist sending out the waves that travelled.

The great dragonveins whispering to him. There was pain as he focussed, pain burning in his forehead – a third eye almost blossoming. He held on and – found Adachi Yumi. He tensed his muscles and tore his way out of the dirt. Then he walked on with new found confdence. It was a fancy hood Crooky was living in now. It seemed that this Lee was not just a cop – most likely he held his hands open widely. Takeshi shrugged. It was far better than being crazy about justice. He nevertheless felt out of place among the tall, clean buildings. He never had seen so many perfectly cut lawns, or so many big windows. He walked up the staircase, which acually smelled waxed. He tried to remember when he lastly smelled this smell outside of his home. He actually could not remember clearly. He then pounded the floor with his palm, the stone shook and revealed everything inside the house, he saw tables, people walking around – Takeshi Wei opened his eyes again and found his aim. The flat looked simple, there was not even a sign there, or a prayer to the gods of household. He knocked – he heard hurrying steps.

He chuckled, most likely the lady Adachi was awaiting her counterpart and not a grizzled old man. The door was torn open „Le- what the FUCK!" Yumi jipped as her soft bosom bumped into the Towers abs. „Thanks for the hearty welcome Crooky." he chuckled. Yumi Adachi staggered back and bowed low, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. She really coud´ve been Zulas daughter her thought absentminded as he watched the young woman. „Äh Mr. Takeshi – please come in." she hurried towards tmop and basket that were lying in the entrance. The flat was nicely furnished – even though it was far from fancy. The furnitures were modern, rounded pillars with plain ornaments, cushions a simple emerald. Even the hangings were fitting held in place with slim brocate-ties.

„Please take a seat, you must be exhausted Sir. May I take your baggage." Yumi almost tore his backpack down. She carried it away and again he wondered about the strenth this tiny body held. She tugged it away in another room and then almost flew to the stove, where a teapot was standing. With a flick of her hand she ignited a bright yellow flame with which she treated the steel until the pot was piping. Then she trew som spoons of teapowder in the cups and returned. He gratefully took the tea, which tasted a lot better than his wifes – even though he would be a dead man admitting that! „Thank you Crooky, nevertheless I don´t want to bother you – I just need some time to find a proper lodging." he answered. Her brows furrowed and she frowned an adorable frown. „You wanna insult me old man!" she grumbled in a low voice. He lauged again. „Yes – you are a very polite hostess, stating the obvious." he sighed. „So it is – ahm how do you youngsters say – ok - to stay here?" he asked. „Of course it is – I just offered you, and if Lee just says as much as a word I will simply kick his sorry ass." she stated content. He shook his grizzled mane. „But why are you here? And where is the Lady Wei?" she asked him. The old man sighed.

„She is back in Ba Sing Se. Well my wife had one of her dreams recently, it – it is the reason I am here." he answered. Yumi gulped, everybody knew that if the Lady Wei told a fortune it was almost carved in stone. „Eh – had it to do with us?`" she asked, her voic small and faint. „No Crooky, it has to do with a very important man." he answered. She rose her head. „If that is so Sir – I, or at least Lee might be able to help you, he is rather close to some very important people here. I just say Concilman Sokka, Chief Bei Fong, the Queen of the South..." she counted on her fingers. The eyes of the old man bulged – so this boy had not bragged in his letter. And Azula had worried about Yumi having no food on the table in republic, of course that now would not be true anymore. „How in all hells did he make these aqquaintances." he blurted. „That´s a crazy story – which is his to tell." Yumi shrugged. „Nevertheless he might be able to help you if you spill." she smirked and took a deep gulp from the steaming cup. Takeshi would never understand how firebenders could eat still steaming meals.

He sighed. „Well – I pray you keep your mouth shut young lady." He stated gravely. „My wife saw the murder of Firelord Zuko." he spoke silently. Yumis eyes flew wide. „What! You´re kidding right?" she yipped. He shook his head. „Sadly not. I intend to to my best to turn the cards once more. You know Yumi – it could be a disaster of some earthnation vet killed the firelord. It – could lead to war again, and I truly don´t want to see any senseless slaughter anymore." he frowned. The young woman just nodded. „Holy shit. But how do we present that – come on, just because your wife had the name of his sister the guy won´t believe you." she responded. „And Lee just is a silly kid from shangyang. They will laugh at superstitous peasants." she griped.

The Tower Wei nodded. „That´s the reason why we have to stop the guy when he tries Yumi." he answered, his voice brimming with steel. Yumi nodded. „I will talk with Lee when he comes in the morning. The guy really got the job." she sighed. Takeshi looked around and then got up again. „I have forgotten the little gift I brought for you Crooky." he smiled and walked off with long strides. The young lady was smilig broadly. As he returned with the painted cups he heard an almost girly shriek. „Oww- they look so cute." she cooed her eyes sparkling. Takeshi Wei simply had to be happy at this sight. She carully took them in her hands to place them on a cupboard, on which more than twenty teacups were resting.

„Thank you Sir – they are beautiful." she chirped. Takeshi sat down and scanned the room for books – he found none which disappointed him slightly. „So Mr. Takeshi. Would you like something for dinner, it´s late and I already head it – sorry I didn´t expect any guests. The man waved calming. „A Miso Soup or something simple will be more than enough Yumi – don´t bother yourself. I am the one who came uninvited." he grinned. „Maybe yu are up for a round of Pai Cho?" he asked. The girl smiled a predatory smile. „Of course I am." she answered. „So I shall once more best you." he threathened chuckling – there was a twitching in her middle finger. Takeshis heart swelled when he thought about the respect this young woman held for him – It was far more than most parents could expect from their own children.

And Yumi just knew him for three short years – they were not even family. Neveterheless he always had tried to fill the emptiness that was plain evindent – Yumi Adachi had been an orphan. He thanked the spirits that he had grown up in a proper family – where nobody drank or took drugs. Yumi brought him a Pai Cho set. It was a plain set of stones, carved from yellow and black horn. Gently he placed the small tiles – he loved this game and for today he held the intention to let the Lady Adachi win.

Note:

Takeshi Wei, one big fluffball – funny thing is. Most giant bulky guys are real softies, the kind of people who start crying at weddings before the critical scenes! And yeah I know at least one of this species! So anything about the interlude? Greetings IntheHood


	38. Chapter thrityfive: A fools price

**Chapter thirtyfive: A fools price**

Firelord Zuko and his godsdammned speeches! He was doing it again – why the fuck had he a farewell speech to give? There would just be a lot of ruckus we had to deal with. And of course he came to the force to give his thanks for our service. Ping of course was already jumping around like a little kid. Many cops had assembled in the the main hall, we were standing in two rows. The armours were polished, scratches and dents brushed away as if they had not been there. Actually there were more than just dents many good men had died in the year of the rat.

And as it seemed they had died almost pointless deaths, and still we were here celebrating and the weirdest thing was that I actually felt happy. Then the firelord stepped up, two of his royal guards accompanying him. He tuly looked like the sovereign he was right now, in his long formal robes, a katana in his sash and the golden flame in his topknot. He eyed us and for some minutes as it seemed. „Officers of republic city." he spoke, his voice calm an raspy. „I am here to thank you for your service. It is my hearts desire to do so, not just because everyone of you has done far more than his duty." I could hear grown men sniffling like little children and even my sight became slightly blurry. I felt prouder then ever in my life. Firelord Zuko was thanking us – that itself should be nothing unusual for the people of Republic had said thank you rather frequently for the last month or so. Nevertheless it was how the firelord said it. „The ones worthy the most sadly are not here to accept my thanks. I just can offer the condolences of an old man – which leaves much to be desired, but I am sure to speak for my people. They may have paid the highest price possible for their ideals of freedom and justice." he paused while he blinked furiously. Some of the older policemen hat started weeping openly and Ping was already sobbing like a toddler. „But they died heroes, so their names shall be examples for generations to come, gone but never forgotten. That is what my great gradfather Sozin said over onehundred years ago. And even if he was a tyrant this makes his words not less true." the firelord concluded, his voice slightly hoarser than ususal. He bowed low, once, twice thrice. Then we also bowed, once, twice thrice – to pay respect to those gone with the winds. It took some time until the men collected themselves. Ping still was sneezing in his cloth. I could not stifle a chuckle. „WHAT." he griped. „Thats called showing respect to the dead." he bitched, flushing red. I just rose an eyebrow to this. „Eh – I was not crying man just – gut something in the eye.

Damn flies – really nasty things ya know." he babbled. I smirked devious. „Whatever you say Ping." I huffed. „Shut up – the firelord is here." Somebodyelse hissed. Actually that would be polite and finally I was rather thankful that firelord Zuko had decided not to know me. „Now, we have done the fallen ones justice, we can stride forward with newfound vigor. Gentlemen – Ladies." his eyes fell on the three women that served into the force. Izumi, Tu-Ling and Zsering. They all were in their early twenties and quite the dare devils, even more than the usual guys in the force. Tu-Ling had made it her agenda to fuck every decent looking guy in town, while Izumi barely was recognised as a woman. Zsering on the other hand – let´s say she was not interested in men. They were not bad humans though – which actually had rattled the neat little boxes in my head. „I have to say a farewell to this citys people, who have welcomed me with so much hospitality." I almost could hear the gulping of my colleagues, I guessed most of them had not been informed of the Lords plans. Also I was wondering what The Tower Wei was doing in town. The old man was rather nice, and definitely he and Yumi were enjoying each others company a lot. The timing though was rather unfitting.

Also the two of them had some kind of secret, they were whispering somethimes. Of course it was hilarious to feel jealous of a man almost thrice my age, but that made the feeling not sweeter. Not for a shim. Most likely they were playing Pai Sho again, and I was listening to the firelords speeches! Or would be rather soon. Captain Saikhan of course was clinging to the firelord like a bee to the honey. He led him into his office laughing and joking. „This bastard – how dares he." Ping rumbled, he still had not forgiven Saikhan for his behavior. On the other hand I was quite content with the current status quo. Mostly because so I had not to to the planning for the speech operation. Many of the other guys were talking about Firelord Zuko and his kind words, their chests swelled with pride. I just decided to take off for patrol – maybe I would stand a chance ditching the speech service. „Come on Ping- lets do our job. Have to see if Hanoi sells sake again." I chuckled. Hanoi was one of dragon flats numerous tea house owners. The guy thought himself exremely witty and made a fortune with selling illegal sake – as did a lot of his colleagues in the outskirts of the city. Nevertheless he was a jovial man who just closed both his eyes when it came to taxes and civil law. „You´re kidding man. You know Firelord Zuko needs us, what if some assassin would try to attack him." Ping interrupted me hotly. I chuckled.

„As if the guy would need us two shorties Ping – you really think WE would make a difference? And furthermore, have you seen the royal guards?" I stated the obvious. He frowned. „That´s not the point – you never can be too careful!" he insisted. „Yep – you damn well can be Ping." I simply started walking and Ping followed me cursind and pouting like a little boy, as he always did. In the meantime Ping somehow had managed to talk somobody into giving him driving lessons, which meant he used one of the steamcars all the time, much to my feets pleasure. The enine was rattling slowly as we rolled into the dragonflats. Actually that was giving us tons of respect, up till now no cop had ever dared to risk an expensive car out here. I have to admit that I was almost paranoid when I went into an house. Ping almost always stayed with the car, for otherwise it´s wheels would have been gone in a bunch of minutes. The streetkids of course were eying us, some even cheering, the car was definitely a bigger event than us. We stopped in fron of the lurking turtle, which was the serious etablissement of the man Hanoi how it´s owner called himself. The teahouse was always open, because somebody had torn the door off it´s hinges. It never had been replaced. We entered the poorly furnished room. Wooden chairs and tables filled the room, which was bare from any kind of paintings, cushions or flowers. Huge fire cognac Bottles were resting atop the bar, where teapots were steaming. Hanoi in fact did make some damn good jasmine, the thing could be called the jade lotus. Nevetheless he had mounted a big rootbeer cask in the room.

Ping just took a wooden mug an poured himself some beer. I dutifully ignored him. „Yeah – this shit is barely legal. So awesome." he muffled beween big gulps. I just whistled. „Hanoi." I yelled. Indeed the man climbed out of the cellars rather soon. „Sorry to keep you waiting. The man Hanoi is no young oostrich horse." his voice was jolly and warm. Indeed Hanoi was every childs favourite uncle. He was obese, his face brown, beardless and round like the full moon. He grinned an almost toothless grin, his thinning hair was black. Nevertheless I assumed he was nearing his fifties. „What can the man hanoi do for the Officers?" he asked happily. Ping sat down his mug. „Eh Pal – where the heck do you get this stuff." he burped. „And you know that´s not legal at all – right." he stated pinching his nose, minding his unpleasant business. „This is fine rootbeer gentlemen. The man Hanoi drinks it himself everyday. It is nothing bad for my customers? Has somebody reported that he was poisoned from me?" he asked sincerely worried. I sighed. „No Hanoi. But you have registered a tea house, and tea houses sell tea. You are forbidded to sell alcohol." I explained the felt hundreth time. „This is nonsense? Has the man Hanoi ever broken the law? Stolen, beaten an man?" he asked slightly offended.

„No he hasn´t. For the man Hanoi is a good man." he stated content. It was true, which made this whole business so damned complicated. „I don´t doubt that Hanoi. But as I have said. The paragraph sixtyfive of the Republic city trades act. Just registered brewers and their charged employes are hereby allowed to trade with alcoholic products on the soil of Republic City. So it´s written – I did not make the law!" I recited the law. The mans eyes flew wide. „The man Hanoi has never heard of such a law? Have you Sir Ping?" he asked Ping who was crunching some salted lychee nuts. „Yeah – actually I have." he sighed. „Geez Hanoi, why the fuck can´t you at least sell it in the cellars or somewhere nobody sees." he pinched his nose. I too felt uncomfortable, because I found no wrong in Hanois doings. Hanoi pouted. „So what are the gentlemen going to do? Put the man Hanoi in jail for something so hilarious?" he asked us, his eyes still sparkling in merriment. That little bastard! I snorted.

„No – we are to confiscate all your liquor and you have to pay a fee – it´s just civil law after all." I explained like three times before. „That makes onehundred yuan in silver." I sighed. „And the liquor – lets just assume we burned it." I was not one to roll out barrel after barrel. Nobody besides some already rich officials would have any kind of profit from this, and furthemore I had no idea where we could store such an amount of spirits and beer. „Ah – you are taking a heavy rock from Hanois conscience gentlemen. I promise in the name of..." I just rose my hand. „Don´t push it Hanoi." I snarked. The men grabbed his leather pouch and counted the silver on the table, like he always did. The guy in his fatty brown apron had some serious money in his back. His tea house was always full in the evenings and many guys left a small fortune here. „May I offer the gentlemen something for the way? Maybe some fried noodles, a cup of jasmine." he asked. „If you insist Hanoi." Ping smiled. The guy of course was corrupted to his core when it came to food. „The man Hanoi does insist, dear Sirs." he answered and yelled an order in the kitchen. He spoke some weird sounding kind of Nidhongo – most likely former colonies dialect, I supposed. „You know that this is bribery right Ping." I answered silently.

His eyes bulged. „Eh – what Lee – come on it´s just some noodles." he stuttered. „Nevertheless it´s against the code of conduct." I stated dryly. „W- what man – you want to report me or what?" he asked snorting. „Nope – because it´s just some noodles as you pointed out. And furthermore this trading act is all bullshit." I added. Ping slapped my back an laughed. „Man – almost scared me, you´re quite the burner sometimes." he giggled. What the heck was a burner? I was not even a firebender! I grumbled. Then the man Hanoi came back with two bowls of steaming miso soup. I did not touch the soup, Ping devored them both. The innkeeper watched him happily. „You really should try Hanois cooking sometimes Lee. If really awesome." Ping blurted. The man smiled broadly. „The man Hanoi is always happy to hear that. You know that I would be proud to welcome you as my guests gentlemen – do you?" he asked. I just nodded and turned on my heel while Ping waited a bit and chatted with Hanoi. Ping followed me grumbling. „Fuck off our car you little brats." he yelled at the streeturchins who were trying to tear the signal horn from the steamcar. The children froze and then hurried off, almost tripping an hitting the cobblestones. Ping rushed over to the car.

The horn rubber bulb had suffered greatly under the childrens assault, the glinting brass of the horn still was shiny as ever. „This little rats." he hissed and concluded with some curses. I just got in the steamcar. „Whatever Ping – it´s just the horn, people could do without these kind of luxury for centuries." I grumbled. „Why don´t I wonder that this comes from you gramps." he griped back. I just rolled my eyes at that. As wer drove on I saw a man. He wore a black uniform, a broad brimmed strawhat on his head. He carried long case with him. He walked straight, every inch an wheathered soldier. I gulped, I knew what that Uniform was. It was a uniform nobody wore today anymore, a uniform that was stained with shame. This was the uniform of the colonial infantry of the earthern kingdom – a uniform blackened out of the resolve to turn the firenation to ash. It were the troops that fought in scrimished even after Ba Sing Se had fallen – the troops that never surrendered and never took prisoners – not even children.

„Ping – I have a bad feeling about." I whispered. Ping looked at the man an became white as a sheet of paper. He balled his fist. „This insolent bastard – wearing that cursed uniform." he hissed while the car rolled on. „Let´s take him in." he jumped out of the car. „Hey you!" he yelled at the man who did not even turn. „You are arrested because of preaching uproar against the council of nations – bastard." he jelled and stomped on the pavement. The earth rose at his command, but the man clad in black just swatted the pates away. He fixed ping a black shawl flapping around. „I love killing kiddos like you boy." he laughed while spikes broke out of the ground with astonishing speed. Ping barely crushed them with balled fists. The man was moving through forms I had never seen befor. I jumped out of the car. Ping threw boulders the size of a mans upper body but his opponed sent them back with flowing motions. My colleague was panting heavily. I drew my blade and rushed. I almost got a boulder angainst my head.

Then I sailed through the air, my head hitting the floor. There was pain, I did not see anything, I tasted blood in my mouth. „Go to hell." Ping roared the man yelled in pain. Then I heard a giant rumbling and a screams that turned my blood to ice. I tried to get up but a splitting paint shot through my head. I dropped again. As I came back on my feet people were on the streets, they were upset. I scrambled back on my feet swaying. My forehead was sticky and my skull pulsed like crazy. I had fallen over a small wall of earth. The steet was torn open, the house on the right side of the street had half a wall torn out. Then I saw a puddle of people standing where a crater was in the street – where was Ping? It hit me like a brickwall. „Bloody shit." I cursed while fear cramped my heart. He pushed myself through the people, Ping was there, panting. One of his legs a shattered bloody mess. Somebody had taken a stick and a lump. The leg was set, nevertheless Ping looked pale an sweaty. He was groaning in pain, clutching his hands. The guy was gravely injured, we had to make it to the hospital rather fast. It highly doubted that somebody would be able to fix this leg. „We have to get him to hospital." I muttered to myself.

„Eh guys, move him to the car." I yelled. The people obeyed, Ping screamed in pain as his scattered bones pierced the flesh. Three men carried him and seated him in the car. I climbed int the back, black shadows dancing through my vision. Somebody started the engine an started driving. I heard Pings groaning, my headache pushing other thoughts away. I did not even notice where the man was driving to. „Yo – we´re there." he laughed, Ping yelled again as he was moved. I tried to climb out of the cars back. My vision became blurry and it took three tries to get out. There was not even a town anymore here. Just a small shabby looking hut. There was an old toothless man in the doorway. His had long, grey dreadlocks and wore some strange looking bone chains around his neck and ankles. „Ah – some serious concussions over there." he chuckled and walked in my direction with surprisingly energetic strides. „Heh." what. Somewhere in my head I realized that this bastard just had us fooled big time. The steamcar started colling away in this instant. „Thank ya guys! Good riddance – I´m outta Republic!" the guy laughed and drove away. This - „You dammned bastard." I shouted after him.

„Come back here at once you measly fucker!" I shook my fist while the car rolled of. I tried to run after it but almost fell after some steps. The healer was at my side, he smelled strongly after some kind of leaves. „Take it slow boy. You´ll need to lie down for a while. Don´t worry about your friend – I will patch him up again. It´s what I do for a living." he chuckled. I tried to tear myself free but the headache was stronger. I muttered some more curses unde my breath as he led me inside. Than I rested myself onto a stawsack with the mans help. He stuck a Pipe in my mouth. I inhaled the smoke at once. It tasted sweet and somehow different from tobacco. I coughed furiously but then everything faded away. I felt like I consisted out of floating for. It was then the man set to work on Ping I guessed.

Note: 

Well I wanted a little twist, and I will give it to you. And in the next chapters we will have some more action. I hereby announce that the next chapter will come out somewhere arount the 10th of july, when my first set of exams is done. Nevertheless I would appreciate some reviews. Greetings InTheHood


	39. Interlude: earth and fire

**Interlude: earth and fire**

Firelord Zuko had bathed in the applause of his audience shortly before. Neverthless the Leutenant Zhao had advised him to hide low. In fact there were rumors of an assasination attempt in on his person. He smirked, it had it´s advantages to send the royal guards into the filth of the dragonflats. The Agni Kai wanted him dead – that was no big secret at all – weren´t four of the five phoenix Kings former leaders of the new Ozai society that had disbanded years ago? And Zuko Ryo had to admit that he had behved like a good target – not that he knew much about assasination. On the other hand he knew a lot about warfare, which sadly was very similar to assasination in many things. The firelord wore a plain robe, it was of a muddy red, his scar was smeared with powder and some kind of uggly looking paste women smeared in their faces. It stuck to his skin and even his mostly nerveless scartissue seemed to itch.

How could Mai stand this for hours without scratching her cheeks bloody? The firelord strode through the hundred year war memorial park. It was a rather small park that was mostly frequented by widows and elderly couples. Even though the park was becoming rather unpopular because of the small budget that was spent in keeping it in shape. Furthermore warrior memorials mostly ruined the romantic vibes between young lovers and newlyweds. Zuko for his part loved the pathetic stone statues, but even his wife would call him a boring dork if he had led her through this park. There was not even a decent koi pond. Firelord Zuko looked at the most domineering statues that were towering behind a small grove. The stone giants were visible through the maze of stems. It were General Chang Wei and General Jeong Jeong bowing low in front of a stone in which was carved a single kanji. Peace! The memorial was located on a stiff cliff above the eastern shores of yue bay. The Son rose here every morning – it had to be a beautiful sight and Zuko felt a twinge of sadness that he would never know it.

He would be picked up by his yacht on the shore and safely transferred to his homeland. Aang and his friends of course were informed and they had already said farewell. Katara had bawled like little girl – he had to stiffle a chuckle about this. He would have loved to stay for some more weeks but he was needed in Miyako, or as it now was called Caldera City. Zuko himself still liked the old name more. He noticed a gardener mowing the lawn, the man was a true giant. He was accompanied by his younger colleague. She seemed to be new in the gardening business for she was swearing like a dockworker. And all of this because she had to cut a hare dorn into shape. Zuko had to admit it took some years to master this art without getting a dozen thorns into one´s palm, as he knew very well.

The man looked at him from beyond a broad brimmed head. He looked familiar to Zuko somehow. This hard, wheather hewn face, the scar tissue covering his right cheek. This straight nose – damn the spirits. He was getting old, Zuko stroked his beard an walked on. He strode through the woods, not noticing that the two gardeners took up their tools and followed him. He walked up to the great statues, he was a bit early he assumed for none of his guards were awaiting him there. So he sat down on a bench and enjoyed the smell of the incense sticks burning in great brass bowls. He sat there for a short while and enjoyed the calm as the Lietenant showed up, he wore a plain brown suit and tie. He was a fashionable young man with his short hair and a fine trimmed mustache. Nevertheless there was something off with the young man. His amber eyes were piercing as he glared at the firelord who was disturbed. Had Zhao had a bad day? „I greet you Lieutenant – everything fine with you?" he asked concerned.

The Lieutenant Zhao had been serving him since he was a fifteen year old boy. He was a son of the cursed admiral Zhao but the boy had done everything to cleanse the name of his family from the stain his father had left on it. „Oh – of course Mylord." he smiled and nodded. „The men are slacking off Sir, they should have been here two minutes ago." he snorted looking at his pocket watch. Lieutenant Zhao was a very strict officer, but also one who looked over his boys with an admirable care. Zuko wished he had more men like him in the army. „Well – it´s not that we haven´t some hours to loose Lieutenant. „He smiled. „Indeed – we have not." the younger man sighed. He wore just a short tantoo in his belt, as Zuko now observed. He was wondering why the younger man felt vulnerable – he was a very proficient firebender – like his father had been.

He sat there and waited. The sat there in comfortable silence, the firelord thankful that the young man was a silent one, which definitely did not run in the family. He cleared his throath. „You know that a question has bothered me for quite a time Mylord." he suddenly broke the silence. „So – spill it Lietenant." Zuko just answered. Always this bloody title – he cursed inwards. „Why did you send me to the military academy when I turned fifteen. My farther was a traitor to the crown and my mother did never harbour any good feelings for the Ryo family." he asked. Zukos eyes widened and he gulped. He had expected this question years ago – to be precise ha had expected it the day he accepted Zhao Toroshi as Royal Guard.

But to his surprise the question never was asked – up till now. He cleared his throath, mostly to buy himself some time. „The same reason of course I took not up the sword to cleanse the nation of my fathers followers and their families. I believe that people may change. A fathers sins a not his son´s – where would I be if it were otherwise." he answered thoughtfully. The Lietenant balled his fists for a second. Zuko could understand him quite well – he had been in his shoes for all of his life. „Yes – you may be right about that. Still a son has to accept his fathers legacy somehow." he spoke grim. Zuko nodded – it always came back to Firelord Ozais legacy if it was about him. „Sadly that is the way of the world – but a young man like you should not bother himself with that philosophical crap old men like me start cheering about like little girls about coonies." he stated dryly.

There were boots crunching the pebbles. The young man stood up in a blur. „That is where you are wrong Mylord. It is everything about – just that." he spoke, his voice cold and hard like steel. It was in this Instant firelord Zuko realised he had made a mistake. „Gentlemen – the firelord is all your´s." the Lieutenant exclaimed with a loud voice. Firelord Zuko reacted fast, as fireblast hit the young man in the chest. The younger mans eyes flew wide, he had not believed that firelord Zuko had earnet the title of the scarlet phoenix. But es he looked in the colden eye that shone with the fury of a true son of Agni he knew the firelord would fight until his last breath. He stumbled backwards, his clothes singed, but unharmed. „Is that how you repay me. I have given you redemtption..." he yelled and ducked as a fireball almost caught his head. There were five men, clad in fine suits, they wore daos in their hands.

And then there stood a sixth man clad in a uniform that used to give Zuko nightmares in his childhood. A man clad in black, a jade hammer in his hands. „You - have failed our nation, bastard." the oldest of the men shouted. While swaying in gathering the ligning. „I – Torihada Kenji phoenix King of Republic city will kill you. And than I will sent the Avatar your head." he roared moving through the silent storm into the finger of Agni. Ligning thundered through the skies, Zuko extendet his chi, did not restist but guide the raw power through his fingertips, across his shoulders. It was like ice running across his back. The lighning bolt emerged on his other hand and struck general Jeong Jeongs foot.

The other men stormed and firelord Zuko released a wave of fire from the top of his lungs, the flames were of an eery blue. It was then just years of mercyless training saved his live. He gripped the arm a once, stopping the tantoo blade only an inch in front of his throath. „You have killed my father – In the name of honor I have to kill you." Zhao shouted, fury and determination shining in his eyes. The younger man was far stronger than Zuko, but he had never fought in a war. He hesitated, just for the blink of an eye. The firelord just kicked him into the crotch and sent a wave of flames over the bowing man. It was then he heard the thunder of lightning again. Three of the triad men were shaking in agony. The man clad in black shattered a boulder as big as a man with his bare head. The two remaining crooks turned backwards whiled Zuko went down from a powerful blow. Lieutenant Zhao had not been reduced to crisps, his skin was reddened a bit, a lot of his clothing gone. Fire raged over Zukos body. It was warm, unpleasantly hot – to be precise. He rolled just as a lighning bolt struck where he had been.

He saw the Lieutenant the tantoo in his grip again. Zuko sprinted backwards into the park. Chaos was released in front of him. The young woman, clad in a green gardeners robes was shooting out forceful fireblasts at the two men who approached her with glinting blades while her older colleague was wielding – lava whips? The black man shot a hail of pebbles boulders and eathspikes using military moves not even Toph Bei Fong could have done better. But the other one danced surprisingly litghfooted for an earthbender, somethimes shattering a chunk of earth with a sidekick, or his whips. „That´s not what I signed up for Fire prince." the man in black yelled as he moved though a waterbending move – the red fluid core of the earth burned away the grass as he hurled it at his opponent. Zuko tore a dao from a dead mans hand, he did not feel the pain as blood dripped form his hands. He had to return home – he thought determined. It was just in time, he again dodged a fireblast, this time it was the phoenix King`s, who had decided that a girl was not worth his time.

The young woman was hard pressed, the thug had almost reached her. Zuko on the other hand had to focus on not getting roasted alive. His breath came in shaggy and he suddenly whished to have spent more time in the agni Kai ground. His opponent of course was not even sweating. He grinned kicking two wide arcs of flames into being, Zuko jumped forward, rolled beyond them and released a strong palm blast. His opponent had to cross his arms to block it, then the daos clashed. The Phoenix king was slower, Zuko´s blade sliced his biceps. The man hissed in pain as a headbutt broke the firelords nose and sent him on the floor. It was then a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of the phoenix King. Through a fuzzy sight the firelord smelled burned air. „Just die you little whore." the thug roared. Zuko cleared his head with effort he felt slightly wobbly as he sidestepped a jet of flames. A dao hiss through the air and his arm shook as he parried the blow. T

he other man had surely not expted it als a finger dug itself ino his eyepit and the Phoenix King screamed like and aimal, dropping his blade in agony. Zuko cut his troath quickly, warm blood splattering on his face. Still the two earthbenders were battling each other – everywhere boulders and earthspikes tore the ground, there was lava in the air. It was then he noticed the Lieutenant sneaking up on the gardener. Zuko wanted to yell as an earthspike erupted in the young mans path ans speared him. He stood there. „Oh – No shit my guts my..." the pain kicked in and he whimpered, it was a sound that cut deeply in firelord Zukos soul. The man in black landed his first hit, a small pebble the made the tall man stagger backwards. Zuko threw his dao, but it did hit the earthbender, it just impaled itself into the ground. Then the woman and the agni kai man clashed and for a second it seemed as if they went down in a struggle.

It was then Zuko realised the sickle in the agni Kais troath, nevertheless the girl was screaming like a mad wolfbat – giant jet of blue flames roaring through the air and reducing everything in it´s way to ash. Nevertheless the firelord dodged boulder, while the garnderner hid himself fromm his opponents attacks. There was a twirling orb of lava twice as big as a man, it turned into black stone in an instant. The other man man yelled his muscles almost tearing themselves apart as he tore a chunk of earth free that was big enough to squash as sky bison. The earth sped up towards the firelord. He rleased his strongest fireblast in the earths direktion. The elements clashed but even though Zukos flames tore a hole into the muddy ground the mass floathed on. He would not get out of this he thought as he could see the branch of a small tree in front of his eyes. There was no squashing weight on his chest, there was no pain. He felt warmth behin him, it felt like a chest -he tried to struggle.

What kind of sick bastard was that. The earth moved and he was spit out again. The earthbender was har pressed and tried to to get the woman who was still standing, even though a stoneshard was petruding out of her shoulder, her right arm was handing limp and she was screaming while she hurled hissing blue flames aganst the pebbles in forceful blasts. She was panting francitically. Then the garndener collided with the man in black, he jabbed his ribs quickly and caught a blow aganist his head. Nevertheless the garneder grabbed the man on his arm and broke it with an almost elegant movement. The man screamed in pain. Then the gardener struck again, the skull of the villain cracked with a loud sound. Tears shot into the firelords eyes as he laughed a breathless laugh. These people simply had put their lives in the line, and defeated a phoenix king and his men. Lieutenant Zhao still was groaning in pain. He would die anyway – nobody survived an earthspike in his guts. Nevertheless Firelord Zuko picked up the tantoo, he would offer him the honorable way. It was just fate that hat led to this day – in some ways. He placed the small blade into the young mans shaking hands. The boy was crying and it almost broke the firelords heart. „Th-Thank you Mylord" he hissed, bowing his head as he finished the gardeners work. He cut straight through the soul, almost at once he was dead.

The woman collapsed amidst the scorched ground. „Spirits – crooky." the earthbender hurried over to her. The girlswas trying to tear the stone from her flesh, Zuko noticed as he tore his eyes from his royal guard. She was gurgling in pain. Firelord Zukos Body slowly felt heavier – he knew that he had overdone it by far. Neverheless he hurried over to the woman. „Drag the fucking thing outta me you prissy cunt!" she yelled at the old man who helt her left arm down with ease. He anwered something but the girl broke in a sting of curses and whimpering that sounded over everything else as she squirmed. „Drag it out and cauterize it or let it be." Zuko yelled. They both were silent as they saw the slightly singed dirt smeared firelord standing next to them. „Indeed." the other man answered, Zukos eyes bulged – the guy was even older than he himself! He blinked away. „Count to three and grit you teeth mylady." he commanded. The woman hissed something along the lines of „...no fucking lady..." Then she screamed out of the top of her lungs as the old man ripped the stone out. Blood streamed out, Firelord Zuko pushed his burning fingers in the would the flesh was hissing and the amount of trickling blood decreased a lot. „Fabric." he yelled. The old man nodded, got up and went to the handcart, he returned with a white cloth which the stuffed into the wound while the girl screamed, struggled and begged them to let her die. Finally she passed out.

The old man looked grim. His green eyes held concern, there were soft eyes – Zuko again was astonished. Then firelord Zuko bowed low, his forehead hitting the dirt. Once- thwice – thrice he bowed. „I thank you for saving my live sir – I will be forever indebted to you. My house is yours." he spoke, his voice brimming with emotion. The old man chuckled – Zuko rose an eyebrow. He shook his grizzled mane. „So murch like my girl." he muttered under his breath. Then he adressed the firelord. „If you could lend a hand sir, and bandage your bleeding hand." the man stated. Right – his hand. Firelord Zuko inspected the cut, which was rather shallow. The earthbender picked the girl up and settled her into the cart. „We have to bring her to an hospital." he sighed. „I should have gone alone." he sighed. The firelord shrugged. „Women don´t do what men want nowadays." he sighed. „I will deliver her." he stated and gripped the wooden handles, ignoring the pain that shot through his right hand. „It´s the least I can do." he stated and walked on. Hooters were ringing – he guessed the police would be on the way right now. „So what is you name sir?" he asked. The two men talked until the officers arrived.

Note:

So that was a fight right – and nobody walks out of it unscarred – cause it was a fight... Anyway now I have a game going the next chapter will be the return of Lee – I promise. But it will take some time, so see ya. And remember REVIEW TO THE REVIEWGOD!


	40. Chapter twentysix: Dizzyness

**Chapter thirtysix: Dizzyness**

I woke up feeling somewhat nauseous and slightly foggy. Whatever it was this old geezer had given me, it was nothing you should give your children! I noticed bugs trippling over my legs – damn the spirits. I almost bolted frowm the straw sack. I cleared my head – we had lost a steamcar. That was going to cause some serious trouble, and – holy shit Ping! My heart almost stopped for a second. He had to be torn up pretty bad. And Indeed Ping was lying in the only clean spot in this disgusting smelling hut. He had ben placed in a real bed, and looked pale ans sweaty like death itself. I walked over, my armor clanking. „You really shouldn´t be up boy." a voice mumbled. I turned around a bit too fast and held my dizzy head. „As I say concussions are nothin to mess with." the old man stated dragging on his pipe. He just had two teeth left in his upper jaw and looked wrinkled like dried tobacco. His back was bent and his arms wiry. Nevertheless he had sharp grey eyes, a son of nomads I assumed.

„Yeah – and you old man should watch your tongue. You´re dealing with criminal scumbags like that guy often?" I asked sharply. The old man stared back, his eyes blazing. He was no coward it seemed. „And you youngster should show some respect to a man who pulled you back from deaths door." he rumbled. I smirked. „Sorry about that Sir – but why the hell did this guy drive us here?" I asked baffled. I definitely could understand that the thief who stole a steamcar did not want to be a murderer, but that did not explain why he knew that this hillbilly could save Ping. „The name is Gyatso. Former businessman, merchant, soldier, acrobat, sailor and monk." he told me. Indeed there was the sign of sousanoo on his upper arm. Three spirals, inked in blue, at least the sailor part was not wrong I guessed. „Well – you are an old man." I huffed. He laughed. „You boy have no idea how right you are." he coughed his bone chains clanking around. „But what does a nomad do in an armour? We´re meant to be free." he asked me incredulous. „I´m doing what I want, and by the way that´s not your fucking business, gramps." I snarked. He lauged a hearty laugh „that´s a nomads answer kid. And your friend there – hm I guess he will have some problems.

Never is easy to loose a leg." the old man sighed. I slowly turned my gaze on Ping, the blanket fell flat below his knee, there was nothing left. I gulped. „Damn this bastard." I hissed clenching my fist. „Why the fuck had you to mess with a guy who just wore the wrong clothes Ping – damn you." I cursed. „How long have I been here?" I asked Gyatso. „Ah – roughly about, two days." he answered dryly intensely eying his nails. „Could- be three, you know at my age time..." I interruped him. „Oww Shit. You know what that means – maybe the whole city is swarming with cops, cause they searching some cop killers. Not to mentioan that my girlfriend is bawling her eyes out." he yelled, while Ping groaned in his sleep. He had to be sedated with the really heavy stuff. The old man just was smiling while he eyed me. „What?" I hissed. „Ah – the heat of youth. How I miss it, you know kid – things you worry about are things that mostly arrange themselves. You just waste your time and energy on them." the old man spoke shuffling towards a now piping teapot.

I just snorted. What kind of nonsense response was that? Nevertheless I could not afford to be rude with the man that was the key to Pings survival. „Do you know where Republic City is Gyatso?" I asked him. He chuckled. „Of course I know boy – that´s were I sell my leaves if I need some new things." he aswered, muttering something in a language I had never heard. It was different, harsh, smooth and piping all at once. „Come again?" I asked him. „Nothing kid – just forgot my prayers, and spirits are pissed when they do not get their prayers. You should know that." he muttered. I practiced patience, and airbender should always be patient. After a felt eternity I opened my moth again, it was dry like dust. „May I have some water please?" I asked politely. „Of course." Gyatso answered. „You want to take a shower?" he asked. Actually a shower would feel great, but I was sure that I could not get back into my armor alone, so I had to postphone it. „No thanks, I to wobbly on my feet for that. But a drink would do just fine." I stated. The man handed me his cup. It was made of tin, a plain soldiers cup. It looked almost as ancient as Gyatso did. The tea was a deep brown, somehow it smelled different. I took a deep gulp and almost spit it out in surpise. This tea was salty – and somehow, it tastet fatty. „What in Kohs name is this?" I asked shocked. The old man chuckled softly. „That is butter – tea a very traditional air nomad drink." he answered my question.

I still was startled by this stuff that tasted like a mixture of soup and tea. I just grumbled something. „So you still have not answered my question – in which direction is Republic city." I reminded the old man. „In the west – in your condition I certainly would not try to get there by foot." he anwered concerned. I had no choice in this, and furthermore I felt not that bad. Sure a had a slight headache but if I moved slowly everything would be fine. „Ah – nothing but a slight bump at the head." I shrugged and took two yuan from my purse. „I already have been paid in advance youngster." Gyatso chuckled. „Am no money scraping earth nationer, son." he responded proud. I nodded and let the coins slide back in the purse. „I really appreciate that." I asnwered, do you need anything for him?" I asked nodding in Pings direction. Gyatso smiled.

„No – everything I need is here. He just needs time to rest now. Much time – but if you insist I could use some cotton candy." he responded. I just quirked an eyebrow – this old man was weird. „I´ll remember." I nodded. „May the spirits be with you old man." I answered, I rose and started walking. Gyatso mumbled something that made me wonder. „Maybe he is the one – hm? Hoho you old jokester." he muttered. I was slightly disturbed – on the other hand. I guess everybody would get a bit cracked in the head if he lived an am mangrove forest like this guy. Just a small path wound its way to the hut, I started following it, concentrating on the movements. I like nature but somehow it was scary. I definietly understood why most people never went into Mongrove woods – the intwined roots looked like faces. And without a doubt, if you could find spirits anywhere than it would be here. Sure as hell I would never meditate in such a damp forest. Animals chattered and screamed – I had no idea which specimen could produce the various sounds.

I did not meet anybody, not even at the tiny shrines that had been errected alongside the path. Most of them were old, the wood rotten from the moisture that was everywhere. It was rather chilly and damp, I suddenly wished I would wear something besides the heavy armour. My chest had become used to the weigth, but my head started aching after some time. It felt as if somebody was poking around in my brain with a sewing needle. I rested for some time and continued walking. The mangrove forrest was not that big at all, so it seemed, after two hours I was walking through orderly, cabbage and strawtatos. The farmers were harvesting but I had no time for smalltalk, I had to get back home. It would be embarrassing to tell the story to Chief Saikhan – most likely the whole force would laugh their ass off. Even though there was nothing to laugh at all. And I sadly would have to get a new partner I guessed. Ping was not a metalbender like Chief Mochee had been. I sighed and dragged myself onward. Soon the skyline of Republic came back into view – I now assumed the guy had just driven ten miles or so before he dropped us off.

I was exhausted when I arrived at the headquarters and found the whole force in uproar. And Captain Saikhan was rather silent as I told him about the car. The man just yelled a bit about me bein an irresponsible idiot and then wrote it off under used assets. I was wondering why, but as soon as I entered the kitchen I found out what was going on. Izumi and her partner sat in chairs and were crunching some rice wraps. „Hey guys – whats going on here? The Chief died or what?" I asked joking. Izumi shrugged. „No – just the firelord almost got assasinated and the murderes wer stopped by gardeners." she griped. „Damn the spirits – the people must think we are a bunch of lazy idiots. Damn it – we could not even protect one single MAN in OUR city." she fumed and her silent partner just mutter a heartfelt „bloody shit." I released a deep breath. „Gardeners?" I asked marvelling. „Yeah." Izumi snorted „fucking greenkeepers – and not forget Firelord Zuko escaped his escort without us noticing." she added whiny.

„And why would he do this?" I asked. „Because there was a traitor in the royal guard who set the stuff into motion. Some relative of the mad admiral." she sighed. I just gulped. „So another famous guy is down for good?" I asked her. „No – no the firelord is fine." she answered. „Well – you guys did not loose a steamcar and a partner, so do´t bitch around." I snarked. Izumis eyes flew wide. „W – no – you´re making the dumbest joke of your lifetime Lee." She hissed. „Ping lost a leg today." my voice was brittle. „Just because I stumbled over a fucking wall and this IDIOT had to mess with a guy who ware some black Uniform!" I almost yelled. „What?" even her partner looked shocked. I sunk my head. „That´s bad luck. I should get off." I apologized myself. „Eh Lee – you stay here." Izumis big hands closed around my shoulders. „I´m sorry for whining Lee, really I am. And I´m not comfortable in letting you go home like this." she spoke firm.

„It´s no good to brood alone in such a situation." she stated. I was too weak to shrug her off, mostly because I still had a splitting headache. „At home I´ve got a girl waiting for me – she´s worrying herself sick right now." I explained her. „So please let me go Izumi." I answered. Her hands stayed where they were. „Uh – you´ve got what?" she asked disturbed. „A girlfriend – some people have, you know?" I aswered slightly taken abhack. „Never thought you´d be such a family guy." she anwered while lowering her hands. I turned around, careful to not send my head spinning. „Why that?" I asked. „Heh – you´re Mr. Sarcastic tough as platinum guy Lee, ususal men like you are lonely – like my father is." she answered. I snorted.

„Geez – that´s stereotype Izumi, and where I come from I´m considered a crybaby, believe me." I answered. Tough as platinum, that was hilarious – I was as whimpy as everybody else. „That´s exactly what I´m takling abount." she stated thriumphantly. „Right Chan?" she asked her partner. „Hmm." he nodded and turned back towards his olong. „Hmh – Izumi, do you know who pays for injured officers – cause, Ping is my partner. I have to arrange things you know. Because – well, it´s a long story." I sat down and told Izumi and her partner everything.

It felt good to release everything, even though I heroic held my composure. „Ok Lee – don´t worry. I´ll deal with that. Just get your ass home. Concussions are quite uggly." she stated decisive. I felt blood rushing into my cheeks as I bowed. „Thank you – I again am in your debt Izumi." I was really relieved that I had not to make the papers ready and take Ping home into hospital. I doubted that I would be capable of doing it at the moment. I barely was sure how to write my name at the moment. „And the black clad guy is in jail Lee. And you´re not going to give him a welcome." she added. That at least took some of the anger. The guy would have a really nice time. „Where did you get him?" I marvelled. „Yeah – the guy was one of the thugs who tried to kill the Firelord, was the only one who managed it to get out of this without dying, but his Skull was almost crushed to paste, don´t ask me why they treated him in hospital." she stuffed some chewing tobacco in her mouth.

That indeed were heavy news. I just wanted to cuddle with Yumi at the moment, and finally get this pain out of my head! „Serves the bastard right." I responded. I then went into the washing rooms and got myself out of the armour. Than I planned on returning home as Sokka almost hurried towards me. The Councilman wore the Chiefs Badge on his Chest, I was wondering why it was him. Of course the Chief would let him handle her business but – wasn´t he serving the council? „Hey Sokka. What´s up?" I asked him. He towered over my, glaring. „What the hell do you think to simply disappear for two days kid?" he hissed. „Don´t anwer of course Saikhan told me everything. But – you´re as bad as Toph! Yeah fuck with some guy who has the guts to wear imperial black in the streets – cause fuck man it´s not even illegal if you don´t yell down with the republic alongside!" he rambled silently. I shrugged.

„Well- Ping lost his nerves and than there was serious shit going on, and why the hell are you Chief?`" I asked. He looked slightly annoyed and led my into his office. „Well – that´s because there is nobody capable left for the moment Lee." he stated. „That brat Saikhan can not be entrusted with so much responsibility yet. And the other Caps have declined the offer from Chief Bei Fong, so... Leaves me." he rubbed his palms and frowned. „And – chrm... well there was some little accident. Concerning the assasination attempt on the firelord." whined. „I´ve heard so." I respondid feeling slighly uneasy. „Well um – these guardeners were Yumi and her guest." he dropped it. The words were stuck in my throath. „W- what? How could they -w – what happened Sokka. What the fuck are you keeping from me." I started yelling grabbing his collar. Instead of tearing himself free he just hugged me and that was really scary. „Your girl got injured – nothing that won´t heal though but, she is in Kataras care now." He released me, while my guts were set on fire.

I could deal with many things but when it came to Yumi I was a sissy. „What do you mean with injured?" I asked my voice slighly wobbly. „Um – a stoneshard in the shoulder, some torn muscle..." he babbled while I released a croaking sound. I wanted to see Yumi but I had to be patient, I could not help her get better, so I also might wait some more minutes. „Shit." I closed my eyes and gulped hard and tried not to imagine my girl writhing in pain. „Do I have my leave Sokka?" I asked him. He looked at me and laughed. „Of course Lee. That´s where you should go." he spoke sighed and stroke his goatee. „Something wrong Sokka?" I asked him. He clenched his teeth „no – nothing for you to worry." he looked at his papers. Somehow I did not believe him, but I really wanted to get to Yumi, so I would let it slide. I almost hurried down to the harbour, not caring that my sight was dizzy and my head hurt even worse. I took a boat to the island and hurried to the Avatars manison, almost knocking a fat alcolyte from his feet. The door of course was open and I directly stormed into the Avatas private rooms, without being bothered by the white lotus guards. I stumbled into Tenzin.

„Oh – hello halfbrother it is a pleasure to see you again. Where have you been?" he asked his usual dry self. „Hey Tenzin – ah long story. Where is Yumi?" I asked him. There was the hint of a smile around his mouth. „In the tower, Lee may I accompany you?" he asked. I just shrugged, I did not care much. I hurried up the steps and cramped the railing, my world was spinning again. „Fuck." I cursed. „What´s wrong. You hit your head?" Tenzin asked. Why did this kid instantly know what had happened to me. I just stumbled my way upwards ignoring Tenzins attempts to lend a helping hand. As I arrived in the room, the same one where Sokka, Toph and my father had recovered. There was another bed and I instantly charged at it.

„Heavens girl – what kinda shit are you pulling of the hook." I sounded rather hoarse. Yumi was awake, her usually sharp eyes dulled by opiates. „Lee." she smiled as my sight blurred again, this time not because of sudden movements. „You could´ve been gone girl – a – and what should I´ve done then huh?" Yumi groaned in pain as she tried to sit up. „Please stay put." I sounded every bit as much worried as I was. „Yeah – as if I had a choice." she frowned annoyed as I settled myself on a chair. „Why hadn´t you told me what you were up to." I blurted. Of course I felt hurt now my head was close to being clear again. Had I not proven trustworthy to her? What had I done wrong – she could not know about Kanto – the chief would never tell anybody about this.

And nobody besides her knew, I was sure about this. My hands trembled slightly as I gripped hers, the hand was blistered an Yumi wheezed. I released the hand at once. „Sorry – I – I didn´t want to hurt you." I stammered while Yumi did not eye me. She mumbled something I could not understand. „What are you saying Yumi? Could you please look at me?" I sounded really pathetic. Yumi tred to huff but of course she just had to grit her teeth again. „Y- you´re always so occupied with your job Lee. I didn´t want to bother you in your spare time. And – ahm nobody would have believed us." she responded with a small voice. „Why wouldn´t the people believe you Yumi. And – damn it." I cursed clasping my hands in front of my face. I should have seen it coming! Of course my job was tearing us apart – we had no expierience in being not together for at least three quarters of the day!

„Yumi – in all three havens, you are never bothering me." I responded „You know – I just – if I had been there." I was not even making sense in my own head right now. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut for the rest of the day. „Thanks Lee. Well – I was – am really scared." she admitted with glinting eyes, Yumi was biting her bottom lip. „I can imagine that Yumi – but you´re a big girl now, and finally I´m here,too." I tenderly caressed her cheeek. „How sweet – don´t slip in your own sap." a well known voice snapped. I turned my head. The Chief was standing in the doorway. What the hell was going on with her? „Watch your mouth – I spout as much sappy crap as I want – got that." I hissed. „Lee – please sit down." Yumi tugged at my sleeve. „Uh – getting could feet Lee. Huh well better for you – I would wipe the fucking floor with your sorry ass." she piped. I looked closer and realised that she had blood run eyes. „What the hell is your problem Chief? I´m just caring for my girlfriend that almost died, so if you are in a sour mood, please go annoy somebody else." It was then I almost got my head cleaved from my shoulders a part of the wall thundered through the windows.

„Toph." my father yelled from his bed. I tumbled and thundered on the floor, my head hurt too much, it seemed It had been hit on the floor again. „Fucking shit." I hissed, dark shadows dancing through my vision. „I am not annoying anobody. I really shoud have a decent man tonight." the Chiefs voice trembled with rage, than she stormed out, slamming the door closed. „Toph – you stay here." My father was trying to get out of the bed, but as he stood his legs were shaking with the effort and he had to sit down again. „Lee – lee what´s happened to you." Yumi sounded worried. „Nothing – I just hit the floor heavy, sight spinning a bit. Nothing else." I responded while I stayed on the floor. Well it was a slight understatement to say the truth.

„Toph – what the hell is wrong with … Argh well keep running away!" the Avatar grumbled upset and muttered some strange words. „Lee – are you ok? Well – Toph is like this for two days. Best leave her be boy." he sighed worried. „You never get through to her when she´s like this. Not even Sokka managed that." he griped. I laughed. „Yeah – I will remember that sir." I answered. I almost heared him flinch at that, also I could imagine Yumi rolling her eyes. „I am happy that you are here Lee, and that you were here before, even chrm... if I was not able to tell you that." he spoke. I would be lying if I denied that a twinge of happiness flashed through my chest. „I´m sorry for causing this much ruccus. Well eh – I really am indebted to you sir. Taking Yumi in and all." I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. The Avatar laughed.

„Geez Lee – that´s what family is there for, son. Even if I was not there for far too long – don´t forget I am now." how could this man talk about this kind of thing like other guys did about the wheather. Nevertheless my there were tears flowing out of my eyes, mostly due to the pain in my head I hope. Suddenly the door flew open. „What – that was too far! Really! I will get Toph out of my house now." That was Katara in bitch mode i guessed. I slowly got up in a sitting position, while my ears rung. „Katara – could you stop tha yelling, Lee has quite the headache it seems." Yumi cut in. „Oh – I am sorry. You of course are not to blame. My temper just flared for a second." she apologized. „If you had that insight with me dear." the avatar sighed dramatically. It was then Katara fell into the water tribe language and had a short chat with her husband, from the smacking sounds I guessed it was some lovey dovey stuff that I did not even want to hear. Then she hurried over to me and got on her knees.

„So, where does it hurt Lee." she asked locking eyes with my, her mouth twitched. There was the professional. „Uh – everywhere." I pointed in the direction of my head. „Hm – I will take you to the bathroom." she answered and dragged me up. „Don´t you two have no shame to talk about it under my eyes! You´re such a dirty bitch Tara." Yumi bickered. Katara froze, while I started laughing, along with the avatar. „Who´s the dirty girl again?" I asked as Yumi beamed back „Sure as hell that´s me stormy." I just followed Katara. „Yeah – enjoy the time in which I your words can´t come back to you." I waved. „This girl is so – blunt. And ordinary" Katara was close to bitching. „I know." I answered dryly. „That´s what I like about Yumi." I answered smirking. Kataras eyes bulged but she kept her mouth shut. „And I really appreciate your work Katara. Thank you for taking care of her. Well – Yumi feels kinda embarrassed at the moment I guess." I explained. „What? That´s the reason for all this snappiness?" Katara dropped her jaw.

„Well – she really hates being helpless – especially in front of other peoples than me – and even I get snapped at when she has the crimson days and has to stay in bed all time." I chuckled. „Doesn´t she drink toadfinger along with her maidens fern – or are you trying to get a child." she squeaked. My heart almost stopped – spirits beware! How in all ninetynine hells should I make a decent father? „Uh no – why should she drink toadfinger? What is that even?" I asked disturbed. „It´s a small plant growing in swamps – and it makes the bleeding much more tolerable." she smiled a warm smile. „It comes that I have as steady supply running." she twinkled. Then we arrived at the outrageous hall Katara called a simple bathroom. It was a big as my whole flat the tub big enough for ten people. Of course it was hewn out of fine white marble. There was water in it, circling by some kind of pump.

„Whoa – why do you have half a lake there?" I asked disturbed. Katara giggled. „For the whole family to take a bath together of course." she answered. My jaw dropped. The whole family – naked – in one baththub – and that woman was calling Yumi perverted! „Lee – aren´t you well." she asked. „All – in a thub." I stated and gulped. Katara laughed again and them moved through as simply gathering kata – it was called sweeping the moon if I recalled correctly. Then there was wather all around my head and I held my breath as a glow blinded my eyes. Katara changed the water three times, than I was feeling much better. Even though my head still pulsed a bit. The Lady Katara looked drawn on the other hand. „Lee – you know that you should not run around with serious concussions." she waved her finger, frowning the motherly frown

. „I just sighed. „Not that I volunteered for that. Thank you Katara. I guess I will stay some hour with Yumi and when she´s asleep I will head home." I told her. „Nono – you will stay here. And not just because Yumi´s here. Tomorrow Zuko will travel back home and so Mr. Wei will come to a small party we are throwing. And – you´re definitely on the guest list Lee." she sounded determined. Mr. Wei – there was something I had to settle with this guy, too. „Thank you Katara. You really should not bother yourself with preparing a room." I still whined. „Oww- as if I had to do that myself. What do I have maids for Lee." she twinkled and walked off. Yeah – Maids – these people just were rich beyond measure- I forgot that. I dutifully returned to Yumi and sat at her bedside until she fell asleep. We talked not much, my father on the other hand did enough of this for the tree of us. He told us storys of his youth – a few of them were quite hilarious. Yumi snored softly as the Avatar took another swig of water.

„Oh an have I." I just rose a finger at my mouth. He understood as I rose and walked over to him. He was taller them me even if he was sitting in his bed. Still the Avatar now looked quite lean, his muscle had dissolved in the course of his illness. „Thank you sir. It was a nice evening." I responded bowing low. „I-It was as pleasure Lee." Avatar Aang sniffled. Even though my heart was pounding in my chest I rose. „Don´t let that get over your head old man." I smirked, turned and left the room. „Good night." I spoke before I closed the door. „Rest well my son." the Avatar answered. He voice sent a shiver over my back. Son – that was something nobody ever called me in earnest. I just shook my head and walked downstairs to get some fresh air. I catched a glimpse of my older halfsister and some guy. They were – occupied, I almost vomitted at the sight – how on earth could a guy smear hot chocolate all over his girlfriend – YUCK! Why the FUCK could they not simply lock the door? I went outside and soon spotted Tenzin an Lin. They were behaving civilized at least, sitting in the sinking sun and painting. They did not notice me until I was standing right behind them. They were working on a family portrait. I just was happy that I was not displayed there, for even if I was a friend of the family I guessed that I never would fully belong here.

„Nice work." I interrupted. Tenzin jumped from his chair, while Lin almost punched a Stonepillar in my belly. „Lee – why do you have to scare us like a little child? Every normal person just would say hello." Tenzin lectued me annoyed. I wanted to guess he someday would become the teacher everbody hated! To be short the kind of teacher that taught youthe most. Lin just frowned. „You name it Tenzin – I do not consider myself an ordinary person." I stated smirking. He let out a frustrated sigh, while Lin giggled and leaned in his side. She whispered something in his ear and Tenzin smiled sheepish. „Yumi´s sleeping right now?" she asked me. I nodded. „She´s such an awesome girl – really. Handling things herself an all. You should be proud Lee." she beamed. „Took out guys from the phoenix kings personal guard." she added smaller. Tenzin gulped. „Well – actually she killed them." he mumbled, I ticked out at that – mostly because I did not want it to be true. „And what." I rumbled.

„You´re playing big judge huh? Just to remind you Ten Ten, if your mom didn´t kill some guys your little bald head would rot six feet below." I hissed. „So just keep you mouth shut – you don´t even know what killing a man means." Tenzin was on fire. „Oh – and you would?" he shot back while Lin ellbowed her boyfriend. „Believe I rather wouldn´t – cause it´s nothing close to bein heroic cool or whatever some bragging kiddos tell you." I blurted and locked eyes with him. He blinked at once. There was silence and even Lin did not get a word out. „Well I guess I gut fuck off, seems it´s not my social day." I grumbled and almost stormed off. Worst topic ever.

But why – why hadn´t Yumi told me what she had done. Surely, she was a tough girl but – could she be cold enough to kill a man without bothering? The lone thought hurt me, because that somehow felt – bad. Or was it because the Avatar had been in the room? Yumi was quite stubborn if it came to other people, as am I. I guess that was the reason none of us got caught up in a gang. I wandered the island until I almost tripped into an earth crater. It was – deep and freshly carved. I guessed that was the Chief. Something definietly was wrong with the woman. And it could not be related to her work because – she was not working at the moment. I guessed I would have a talk with her sometime when I had a thicker fur, for in the moment – a discussion between surely would end in a kai I lost. So I did not search Toph Bei Fong but made my way back. I was torn out my thoughts as I found myself in the tower again. Yumi was not asleep anymore, the sheets smelled scorched. I sighed relieved – my girlfriend was no moster after all.

Note:

So here is a chapter again, just skipped all other hobbies for some evenings. So we see Sokka and Toph are having some kind of problem, even if Lee has not realized that – hehe, musing if I kill em or not. Well that may be decided along the way, anyone may guess what their fussing my be about? And otherwise, well Lee really is beyond himself at the moment, I hope I made that clear enough.. Greetings IntheHood. By the way Zulfi still reading – or you´re outta this story?


	41. Interlude: awoken past

** Interlude: awoken past**

Firelord Zuko was human again, his right hand was bandaged, he wore a clean Kimono and his hair was oiled and combed correctly. He had slept for almost two days – well sleeping was not the right expression for the sea of nightmares he had drifted trough. Nevertheless he was sad because a young woman almost had died because of him, even if nobody wanted to admit that in front of him. Just because he had put his faith in the wrong man. Firelord Zuko rose from his seat. „Were are you going Zuko?" Katara asked without looking up from her book. She had kept his company for some hours, for Aang still slept a lot. „I guess saying a proper thank you would be the least I can do Tara – before this whole party thing starts off right." he responded, scratching his beard. She looked up. „that is a great idea Zuko, i guess Yumi will appreciate that – Lee on the other hand will get rather snappy I suppose." she sighed. Lee- what had Aangs son to do with this? Zuko was no one to judge people but he simply did not understand how Aang of all people could cheat on his wife. They always had looked like the incarnation of a loving couple – but of course the firelord had not been around as much as Sokka had. Speaking of Sokka he was wondering why the Councilman had not dropped his papers and hurried to his bedside. It was unlike Sokka who came directly behind Katara when it came to over caring behaviour. But he could ask about this some other time. So he went up into the little dormitory in the tower room, which had been Aangs painting room in the past. Like Zuko himself Aang loved calligraphy as a way to calm down after stressful days, Sokka and Toph still made fun of them for this hobby.

His whole body was sore and bruised but he had fought through far greater Anguish in his youth. He walked out of the room and climbed the many stairs into the tower. When he arrived he found Aang, the woman and Lee. The young man stood up once Zuko entered the room, he looked very strained – as if the weight of a mountain was resting on his shoulders. „Hey Zuko – you´re ok?" Aang asked him concerned looking up from the scroll on his knees. A cup of tea was standing on a small table besides his bed. „oh yes – I am fine Aang." he assured the Avatar. Suddenly Lee was standing in front of him, his eyes were piercing like polished blades, actually this small man was way more intimidating than his father could ever be. „Good morning Sir. I hope you have rested well – and if you think money could pay my girls blood, I swear I will break every bony in your body right now." his voice was silent, so just the firelord could hear it.

The words made his muscles tense – that boy was not muttering empty threats. He rested a hand on his shoulder which the younger man quickly jerked away. „I of all people would know better son." he spoke silent. The kid just nodded slightly. Then the firelord passed the young airbender and strode over to the bed where a young woman was resting. Her name was Adachi Yumi, he recalled. Her shoulder was wrapped in white gaze, her hair sprawled messy all over the pillow. She was no beauty, her face hard, almost like a mans, nevertheless it held some feral, feminine aura. Even her Nose was crooked – her eyes nevertheless were the glowing orbs of a true daughter of Agni. She smirked showing slightly yellow teeth. Zuko returned the smile and bowed low, ignoring the screaming muscles in his back, his head hit the floor with a noticeable thud.

„What the heck are you doing old man?" she asked slightly humored. „I humbly thank you for saving my life, lady Adachi." he responded sincerely. „Stop blushing Yumi, he´s not licking your boots and if he did I would throw him outta the window." Lee ruined the moment. „Uh- guess nothing to make a fuss about right." she responded. The firelords eyes bulged – putting one´s life in the line was nothing one could expect. It was a great gift, given by the kami. But on the other hand – this woman had been reborn without dying – it was an expierience that was nothing you could or should describe. He himself had been a changed man for this. Almost being killed by his sisters hand had changed him. It had made him open his eyes for the small joys in life. The beauty of the sunrise, the beautiful sound of falling rain. „No, you fought for me, even though you had no reason to, as did your old friend." he spoke while looking in her eyes. For a short moment the girl face showed cofusion. „No way..." she gasped. „I beg your pardon?" he asked disturbed, was something weird about him?

She giggled a bit too shrill. „Well – um, you the fuckin firelord are thanking me. Guess that should make me swoon or something right?" she shot back. Lee was chuckling. The firelord smiled. „If you say so – I am just an old man who loves honey smeared around his beard. „ He looked serious again. „If there is anything I can do for you – anything at all I will do it. Unless it involves killing innocent people or pillaging villages." he stated dryly. „Damn – I wanted to see Ba Sing Se burning." Yumi hit the matress with her fist and groaned in pain. „Well - if you´re coming this way. Some vacation in the firenation would be cool, sometime when Lee has not work to do." she explained. „Whenever you´re ready we go Yumi." Lee answered with an uncharacteristic soft look on his face. So they were a couple, like Katara had told.

This was somehow to much to be coincident – why did firelord Zuko have to think that this was a set up? These gardeners rushing to his aid at the perfect time. „You – did you know I was going to be attacked?" he asked baffled. Yumi gulped. „Yeah – Mr. Wei just came from Ba Sing Se to prevent the assasination attempt. He – um – got it foretold. You know some fortune tellers are the real deal." she explained. Zuko was startled. The spirits deemed him important enough to sent visions – that was nothing but unrefined bullshit!

„Actually – I don´t know what to say about this." he sighed. „Do you feel strong enough for attending the party, when my guards carry the bed downstairs?" he asked the young woman who he felt should definitely be part of the celebration. „Eh what? You´d let the guys carry me down just for some little party?" Yumi asked baffled. „Of course – it´s the least I can do right?" the firelord responded. Yumi Adachi grinned. „Well – let the guys come." she quipped. „And if they dropped you." Lee piped up worried. „You could hurt yourself." he almost was hovering over the girl right now. Yumi just frowned. „Man – these guys have thrice the muscle you have – and there will be five of them carrying the bed. How should I possibly drop?" she answered.

„A-And the staircase?" Lee asked. „How did the beds come up here Lee..." the woman was slighly annoyed, Zuko had to stiffle a chuckle at the young ones bantering. „Well- I´m just concerned." he huffed defeated. „And I appreciate that stormy, but please don´t be all Katara." Yumi responded rolling her eyes. That made the firelord snort, his belly was twitching of laughter. „No way I´m as bad as this woman." Lee pouted. „chrm. In it self compassion is an admirable trait but – you can overdo anything, as my uncle said thousands of times." Zuko answered and wondered about himself almost soundling like his uncle Iroh. „Well then, I will arrange the transport mylady. And – I really would be honored to get to know more of you than just a name." the firelord smiled almost goofy.

Yumi did not anwer at first. „Hm there really is not that much to tell about us right Lee?" she asked. Lee was shrugging. „Well. I guess this can wait until this party is over. If you want to get Yumis bed downstairs before this barbecue stuff starts you should hurry." Lee spoke dryly. „B-barbecue does this mean meat?" Yumi piped up, while the avatar flinched by the lone thought. „Pleeeaasseee say it mans some tasty fried Chicken in red pepper sauce, or some fine boarqpine ribs with honey and cinnamon paste.." Yumi almost was drooling. „Well- I heard rumours about Sokka setting up the buffet." Lee stated dryly which made the girl squeal in delight.

„Well – I am off to get my guards." The firelord answered. „So long my young friends." he responded. He hurried down the stairs happy to do something for one of his saviours. The old man he had not seen again after the policemen took care of the Lady Adachi. Sokka had sent on officer on finding him. He wanted to thank Mr. Wei, too. He arrived downstairs, there was a rukkus. The lotus guards were snarling again. Katara was staring at the man who stood in the living room. Even Zuko let out a squeak. It was Mr. Wei, towering about everybody else. He was clad in the black uniform of an earth kingdom captain. The uniform of the colonial army, his right chest adorned with many medals. Zuko gulped as he saw them. The fan of the brave, The iron fist - the omashu emerald, only handed out five times, the jade tiger on silk and many more. The old man was looking blank, as if the griping guards did not even bother him. „Mr. Wei. It is my pleasure to see you again." Zuko stuttered as he spotted something Mr. Wei wore on the left side of his Chest.

It was just one single medal, but he knew the golden flame on scarlet silk, this was the royal flame. He himself had dreamed about achieving one as a boy. The highest medal of the firenation that just a high general was allowed to give. How could a soldier of the earth nation earn such a medal? „As it is mine Mylord." he bowed his head. „No need to be so formal – I am Zuko." he stated and went in front of the man trying to forget the horrible things he had heard about the men of the colonial armies.

He did something really out of his usual behavior, and hugged the man, who stood startled and then almost crushed him in a one armed bear hug. „I though insist in calling you scarface." the man chuckled. His face did not look much better than Zukos though. His eyes were both unharmed but he had suffered heavy burns years ago. The firelord wondered why this man was wearing his old uniform today? He obviously did not believe in the old ways anymore, for if he did he had had the perfect opportunity to rid the world of the firelord. „So what is with this?" he pointed at the uniform. „Yes- I have asked this man before, how he can wear something so inappropriate – how can anybody be proud of serving in this army of monsters." Katara snipped. „It´s Takeshi. And to you my lady – not all men of the colonial armies were scumbags who raped women and murdered children, same goes for the firenation army. I just protected my home, my nation and still am proud of this. I came here in this uniform because I want to wear it one last time before I shall ask the firelord to give it to the flames." he made a pause.

„It is him who made this uniform unnecessary many years ago, right scarface. That move with the decoloialisation – the whole republic thing was your business." he answered quirking an eyebrow. Zukos face dropped, almost nobody knew that he was the one who kicked Aang into motion all those years ago. „Where do you know that from." he asked. „Hm – a good friend." he responded and tapped onto the flame of Agni. „I got that thing from a man called Jeong Jeong, saved his ass from some of my boys who were a bit to eager to burn some firebreather in the last days of the war." the big man responded. The lotus guards just stared and Katara also looked startled. „Are you the Captain Wei Sir? The guy who bought three days for the evacuation of Omashu?" on of the guards blurted.

The man let out a deep chuckle „It was two an a half." Firelord Zuko was feeling quite taken aback – Captain Wei, even he had heard stories of this man, the only known soldier in history who publicly whipped his general and got away with it. Katara of course was sorry for her rude comments – nevertheless Zuko had never thought that Captain Wei would be such – a jolly good fellow. „I smell some delicious turtleducks, which no doubt are of the same adorable brown that you cheeks hold lady Katara – it would be a shame if we leave them all to themselves, wouldn´t it?" he asked, while Katara giggled like a little girl. „Indeed it would Takeshi." the firelord answered and lead the way to the buffet, even the guards were following. The buffet indeed was something, various dishes from all across the world were gathered together in the messed up, disorderly ways of the southern watertribe.

These people did not even know that you ate soup before the main course! No – it was even worse, they ignored it despite knowing! It was shortly afterwards Firelord Zuko ordered his soldiers to carry Adachi Yumi downstairs, which they did, followed by a griping Lee. „Sir Takeshi." Yumi squealed from her bed, as she was carried towards the long table. The old man almost rushed over to pat her hand. „Hey crooky – you´re ok?" he asked concerned, while Lee was staring daggers at the man. Nevertheless the kid did not throw a tantrum, like Zuko feared. He was marvelling at the absence of Toph and Sokka. Lin and Tenzin of course were here and Ling obviously was a friend of Yumi. The girl and Tenzin simply had seated themselves on the bedside talking to Yumi, while Lee shook his head with a smirk and sat down on the cushions like everybody else did.

The meal was indeed delicious, he was startled to see the giant hands of Takeshi Wei use the chopsticks with the grace of an earthkingdom noble. The food was delicious, the meat tender and well spiced – the vegetables perfectly cut an boiled. Katara had outclassed herself, for Aangs wife simply kicked his cook out of her kitchen – literally! Then he swallowed another spoon full of salty miso-soup. He still had not figured out what Kataras secret ingredient was, it just tasted different than any miso-soup ha had eaten, which were quite a few. He tore himself out of his throughts, without any doubt he seemed broody as Katara would phrase it fitting. He often had tried to explain that his broody face was his thinking face but it did not stick, and so he simply had accepted being the broody prince.

Somehow the topic had drifted off into politics and everybody was giving his opinions, except Lee and Yumi who almost dozed off – at least the girl had an excuse. Takeshi Wei was rather silent, though he agreed wholeheartedly to Aangs suggestions about the creation of a high Council of nations, which in Zukos eyes just would lead to court brawls. „Of course this high council should have a restricting function, directly commanding the united forces. It would grant that never again a tyrant may rise about the people." the Avatar explained with a beaming smile plastered on his face. Nevertheless he could see that his old friend was rather exhausted by the hours long sitting in a chair. He was so sweet in his political innocence – Zuko almost laughed. Of course he was the Avatar – the man who saved the world from fire nation rule.

Nobody would speak against him in public, and so he just caught small glimpses at the swamp that called itself politics. „Well dear Lord Avatar." Takeshi Wei spoke up. Aang laughed. „Oh please call me Aang, friends of my family are always my friends." he smiled „I get pestered with titles too often, ask my wife." he excused himself. Katara nodded. „In his twenties it was really annoying but now I do not even hear the word Avatar anymore when people speak it." she joked. Takeshi nodded. „Well no offense baldy." Aang stiffende at this unfamiliar nickname, while Katara giggled. „But have you looked in the earthern kingdoms? The Queen sits on her lofty throne and does not give a fuck about her people, the kids in the lower rings are gnawing on bread crusts like it´s wartime.

Merchants get thrown into jail just because they are richer than some feudal lords. And the furter you go from Ba Sing Se the more self crowned Kings are running around. Damn it, some Kingdoms are nothing more than a village." he frowned, his deep voice becoming louder. Zuko nodded. „It´s like a modern Sengoku Jidai, just without the wars." he shrugged. „As the sovereign of the Firenation should be happy about that because, well it would change the world if the people of the earth recognize their economic strenght." he nodded gravely. Takeshi Wei sighed. „If only Chang Wei had taken the throne we would not have this problems. King Kuei was a weakling, the only thing he could do was trying to take the colonys back and even that was just pathetic." Takeshi spoke. „Indeed – he said he was sorry but I never really believed him." Aang stated dryly.

„I suppose I had tolerated Wei on the throne. His people surely would have, but than he was murdered." Aang sighed. „Indeed, poisoned by his cook, Chang always was too trusty for his own good." Takeshi Wei answered. „You knew him?" Zuko asked baffled. „Yes – he was my halfbrother. Me off course being the illegitimate one, my stepdad nevertheless was a good man, and my father kept in touch with me. Me and Chang always spent our summers in a summer home in the plains of Chu Da." Takeshi explained. „But that has nothing to do with the topic at hand." he spoke as the mumbling slowly ebbed. „The men of my generation fought out of many reasons, not the last one being that they wanted to see a unified Earth empire, a strong nation." he chuckled. „Let´s just hope that the never find out they could make it happen if they wanted." he spoke an sipped on his tea. Aang gulped.

„Which is the reason why I created the council of the firenation – power emanates from the people. An lastly you can not deny their whishes without getting singed." he stated and burped loudly. Katara smiled, while Takeshi Wei looked disgusted. „And old watertribe tradition to appreciate a good meal." Katara explained brightly. It became a late evening and in the end Firelord Zuko was laying in his bed exhausted from dancing and singing. Katara surely knew how to celebrate something, and of course he had enjoyed dancing with her and the acolyte girls. Takeshi Wei had been a fascinating man but he was one who had secrets.

The old soldier had not told him how he knew of the ambush – even though Zuko had tried again and again to sqeeze it out. After a long evening they had hugged for a farewell, Takeshi Wei insisted on sleeping in his place, for he had a wife the worried. He could understand the man, even though Zuko was sad to have to say farewell so early. It was than he noticed something in the pocket of his robe. It was a slip of paper. Curious he rose from his bedside and lit a candle. The paper had been scrunced up in the past. He unfolded it, the paper was coated with an almost perfect Handwriting. His heart stopped as he started reading.

_ Dear brother,_

_ I am sorry for many things I did, and even more I did not do in my youth. I have been a horrible sister to say the least. I want to sincerely apologize for everything I did to you, but I guess such things can not be forgiven, I definitely could not. But I simply have to tell you some things, for my own sake. I do not want the throne any more, I never even wanted it in the first place but you of course knew that many years ago Zuzu. It is funny that we weren´t that different to begin with – we both yearned for our parents recognition and love, I always thought of you as the favourite, even when father burned half you face. How a man can do such a thing to a mere child is something that I do not want to understand. Back the day I first cheered because you finally were humiliated in front of the court. But later in the night, when I realized that you might actually die from your injuries I cried like a little child._

Zukos Chest was tight and his eyes were burning as he read on. The writing became more and more disorderly.

_ I owe you my life and now I am deeply grateful for the mercy you granted me in the agni kai ground. I am proud to call you my brother, for you truly have been the phoenix our nation had needed, I was just too arrogant to see that for many years._

_It´s funny my husband always encourages me to write you this letters, even if I will never send them. Even if it is childish I fear that you will send troops to bring me back behind bars, which is the only thing I fear more than loosing my beloved Takeshi. Nevertheless I feel relieved that you have a good life and a loving family as far as I know. Actually I never believed you really would marry Mai, I beg you to tell her that it never was a lie when I called her my friend. I hope your daughter is the kind of woman I never was. I was not blessed to bear a child, even though I now wish nothing more, but I suppose that is just justice done for the many gifts I wasted on the wrong course._

Zuko did not notice his shaggy breath, or the fact that tears were streaming out of his eyes, he was too stunned. He never hat thought that his sister would have healed from her childhood, he truly was grateful.

_ You know certainly that I took dragonbones for many years, without even knowing what it was. I pray you never touched these drugs, because they have frightening effects – and today I would like to burn my father to crisps for making a child take them. To begin with I often would tick off without knowing why I actually was angry, also I started seeing things. I know that normal people would say that I am mad, but I am not – anymore. Even though I sometimes see the future of people – or spirits passing through our realms. When I left the forgetful valley I was done for, I was ill, frightened and felt like I was burning alive. But some good people found me and took care of me – I guess you could have found me than if you really held the intention of capturing me. When I was able to walk again I was clean and all the anger was gone – along with my precious bending that does not seem to be so precious anymore to me. _

_ I then boarded a ship and left the firenation behind, I just wanted to find out who and what I was. A princess – a traitor – a girl? I still remember how the green wool burned on my skin as I wore it for the first time – it felt like I was suffocoating in this pesant clothing. But the more I travelled the more I realized that I was nothing special, that nobles are nothing else than farmers in fancy clothing. I also joined a circus for a while – in memory of Ty Lee, so to speak - and after some years arrived in Ba Sing Se where I met an charming older man that did not seem to see a beatiful face alone. I stayed in Shangyang and together with some friends we drove the agni kais out of our town. It was there I finally learned that war was a true monster and that people you kill, will come back to haunt you._

_ But I also learned how to love, and for that I will always be grateful. Afterwards we settled down in shangyang and got married like in an ember island play. Just that we did run a brothel instead of a grocery store, but as the people say here, live ain´t all bout coonies. But I am happy that our girls like working here, at least they say so. Also I try to teach them things besides moaning in backyard alleys. I never thought that I would learn to blow the tsungi horn like uncle Iroh, may the gods rest his soul. Nevetheless I am happy when some of them make it out of my house somehow, I guess our parents would be ashamed of what I have become, and also you may be. I guess we will never meet again in person, and to be honest I do not think that I have the strength left to look into your eyes again Zuko. May the spirits bless you, brother._

_In love, your sister Wei Azula _


	42. Chapter thrityseven: The arrested Chief

**Chapter thrityseven: The arrested Chief**

Even if I was mad at Takeshi Wei for putting Yumi´s life in danger there was no denying that Yumi herself had fought on his side. I realized that she felt this helplessness every day I went to work, of course to a lesser degree. Suddenly I was really grateful that she had stayed with me after my decision to join the policeforce. It had been a nice evening with astonisheing food and interestion conversations. That being before the old blokes started fussing about politics. It was extremely boring and so I was jealous as Yumi simly leaned back into her cussions and started snoring loudly, if it had not been extremely rude I would have joined her right there. Instead I listened to the bitching about revolutions in the earthern Kingdom and finally watched the Firelord burn Mr Weis Uniform in the garden, it was a rather epic scene that made my heart beat faster.

Yumi would have started bawling, she loved such moments of greatness like I did. Of course I made my way home or, to be more precise to the headquarters, where I met a rather upset Izumi. „Hey big girl – what wrong?" I greeted her rather informal. „Hey – um you really should put your Uniform on Lee, where the heck have you been?" she asked me. I shrugged. „Private business Izumi, I really would like to keep it a secret." I spoke honestly. Nobody needed to know that I was close to the circle of power in Republic. She just nodded, after all she was a good cop, and a good woman I supposed. „Ok – I will let that slide. But we have a Problem – the Chief is throwing a tantrum in the harbour district." she shook her head.

„ We are ordered to intervene with diplomatic methods as the Councilman phrased it." she grit her teeth. „Nobody can talk the Chief into something – and what kind of force would we be if we take her in by force – if we even have the spare capacities to do so." she huffed. I almost dropped my face right then. Toph Bei Fong on a rampage through the harbour district? That actually was a dire situation that also might cost her the badge if it got public. I just wondered why Sokka did not take this in his own hands. „Have you told him that`?" I asked her, if she had not then maybe I had a chance to have a short chat with him. „And how is Ping." I also asked, my voice suddely sounding worried and squeaky. „He´s in the old hospital, still fusses around about the tigerdillos loosing the startup match for the pro bending championships, so I guess he´s ok." she explained.

Somehow the thought of him raging about his beloved sport was calming. „And the leg?" I asked. „Is gone from below the knee, but they are working on some kind of replacement." she responded. „I did not get the picture, theses healers have their own languages it seems." she sighed. I just nodded. Hopefully I would find the time to visit him soon. I most definitely should bring him some dumplings. „Thanks Izumi." I nodded gratefully, she surely had had a lot of pressure on her shoulders while dealing with my problems. I wondered why this woman was doing all this for me. „Don´t make a fuzz bout that Lee. I guess you would´ve done the same." the tall woman answered. The wondrous part was that I actually would. That was what being partners meant I guessed. „And man, of course I do not mess with councilman Sokka. I mean he´s as famous as the Chief." she mumbled. „Hm- and the vets?`" I asked. „Are of course out on patrol – no way these guys lay a hand on their Ma am." she sighed defeated. „In that case I´ll have a word with him." I stated dryly and marched upstairs. Izumi followed me.

„You can´t be serious Lee. Are you crazy. He´ll throw you in jail." she babbled. I just snorted. „He won´t for he is not allowed to." I responded, while I was determined to find out what had occured between him and the Chief. Whatever it was it seemed to have created quite the rift. As I stood in front of his door I felt a twinge of nervousness. „Really Lee- you don´t have to do this – just tag along with me, Bao and the others." she offered. „Bao?" I asked startled. „My partner – his name is Bao." Izumi stated while rolling her eyes. I just nodded, Bao – I would try to remember that. I simply opened the door and entered, Izumi almost wetted her pants as it seemed. „Yo Councilman." I greeted.

The office was disorderly, cold smoke hanging in the air. Sokka sat hunched over big stacks of papers and was puffing a giant whalebone pipe. His wolf- tail looke fatty and he himself, tired. „Hey Lee." he did not even bother to look in my direction. „What´s that about the Chief going on a rampage." I asked him bluntly. He growled. „It´s not my business anymore what Toph does." he than took another ferocious drag out of his pipe. I stepped up – most likely just raw force would help to get anything from the Councilman. „And what the fuck do you mean by diplomatic measures – the only guys who might be able as much as speaking to her are in this room, and belive me you are much more suitable for the job." I snarked. „Not any more kid." he hissed. „It´s just." Sokka Son of Hakoda seemed to be on the verge of crying but he stared at me pain and rage evindent in his eyes.

„Toph can´t do what she wants, bring her into jail, no matter what Lee. That´s an order." he snapped. I gulped, did he really say what ever it means? I was a cop and so I had to do my duty. I was not allowed to fail this city just because of some personal likings. „Yes Sokka I understood that. You should ask yourself if she is throwing this tantrum just because of you – that is my conclusion so far.." I turned around and left his office. That had gone bad, as I had closed the door a loud crashing noise told the tale of a flipped desk. It seemed Sokka was angy – mostly at himself. Or maybe Toph Bei Fong had made a really big mistake. I was marvelling, there might had lurked something alse in his blue eyes but I could not figure out what it had been. Izumi looked at me and flinched at the sound of crashing wood. „Lee – what have you done?" she asked terrified. I huffed. „Just told the guy some thruths. So get your blade ready Izumi. We are going to arrest Chief Bei Fong." I stated grim.

I hated doing this, I still was sure that I could not raise a blade against her – spirits damned me, I should be able to do this without blinking. „O- Ok. But Lee, we aren´t going to maim her are we?" she squaked. „No – of course not, if Anybody tries he´s dead meat, got that." I answered while steam was building up in my chest. What the heck was she thinking to put us into such a dilemma. Izumi, me Nosy and Bao were the only cops available. The lame paperworkers stared daggers in our direction. They all deemed us traitors, but we had recieved orders. It was not very far to the harbour because Izumi drove a steamcar. As we arrived the at the harbour some dockworkers scurried up to us. „Eh – Officers, that direction. There´s hell on a lose. Some crazy earthbenders making earth rumble lookin like childs play." the man yelled, he was pale around his nose. Indeed I could her the rumbling of stones from here on. The cool air was dusty. Men and women were yelling. We parked the car and got out. „Izumi, Bao – take care nobody interferes, we don´t need some axe wielding civilians in there." I ordered. The two of them nodded, seemingly releaved that they had not to take out the rampaging chief of Police. „You better get out of your armour Nosy." I stated dryly.

The firenation officer gulped. „Yeah – guess you´re right shorty." he sighed and fumbled wird the numerous straps and clips. After a short while he stood there in nothing but a skin tight overall. Nosy looked rather hilarious with his bare Katana in his hands. I did not wear anything besides a wooden club – I did not want to find out if an angry Chief Bei Fong would be able to bend platinum. The rumbling intensified, it seemed whe was coming our way. „Ok – Nosy I try to focus her on me when we find her and you try to sneak in from the backside. I suppose the woman is roaring drunk or something like this, for heck – why should a sober person do something like this." I stated, a hint of worry evident in my voice. „Yeah – I know it´s terryfying to go against the Chief." Nosy sighed. „Somehow I feel like a traitor. Damn it." he cursed. I did not respond, if there was anybody who had to feel like a traitor it was me. But I was just doing what was best for all people involved, I could imagine that The Chief would be very regretfrul if she came to her senses again. So I marched forward, shoulders straight and head held high. Nosy followed me, soon the fine dust made my eyes burn and I had to use all my willpower not to cough violently. Between the thundering sound of breaking stones I heard the Chief roaring the lines of a well known song. „

N tha girls o BASSINGSEE ar so pretty – bangin innaa monlight allleyy ffffuck you bastard, dirty little flloozyy ya aree." she laughed a hysteric laughter. „Heeee commooon yer triad scummies noones gonna givve me somme goood ol poundin." that actually sounded frightening. „Comee on lil sissyyy runnning from a ol slut like me huh?" I heard a man srceam in agony. This was going to far, I would have to put her down if she actually attacked people, destroying private property was one thing, but injuring people needlessly was something I would not tolerate, not even by a friends hand. I started running and coughed.

„What the fucking hell are you doing Chief." I roared. „What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled into the dust. Nevertheless I extended my Chi and discovered some kind of small moving form, maybe this was the Chief. Nevertheless there were big boulder everywhere the cut the wind. Nosy was on my side almost disappearing in the dustclouds. I would have to bend them away, which would cost a lot of power. „The only thing that´s wrong is that you little prick a mingling in ma business – I´m gonna show yer all that te greatesst earthbender of tha world doesn need somee shitttyyy maaaannnsss prottecschion. SSSOOO jusst fuckkk off LEEE." she rambled, a boulder twice my size was precisely aimed in my direction.

Nosy of course did not see it coming. I tooke a deep breath and punched forward, the air obeyed my call and pushed the boulder from his course, I still had to lower my head. I just stormed forward, she sent a wave of cobblestones an earth my way while four jets of pressured air carried me abot the dangerzone. I barely dodged another boulder. „Aww come an ya pussy that´s all ya got. Stop runnin." she jelled and threw a hail of pebbles in my direction. I spinned trying to create an orb of spinning air, nevertheless some of the bigger pebbles hit me, pain erupting from the places of impact. I yelled and release an airstream. Nosy should hurry to end this, damn the spirits. I moved through the forms, pressure building up in my limbs until I could not stand it any more. Than I realease it, it was a gust of wind that roared through the street and blew the dust away, revealing a tron apart street, a group af gangers was incarcerated in stone pillars. A giant piece of compressed earth came at me with the speed of a steamcar.

I extended two fingers and concentrated, a sharp pain in my forehead. I relased the air with a piping noise, the airstream cut halfway through the earth, a brown shower spraying through the air. Nevertheless it hit me and I callapsed barely able to breath. Earth was everywhere. I coughed spit and cursed as sandy soild was grinding against my teeth, burning in my eyes and tickling in my ears. With all my strength I could break free slowly. When I got up I saw Nosy, bleeding from cut on his upper arm. Nevertheless he carried a bound Chief on his Shoulder, blood was dripping from her forehead. „Ok – let´s get the fuck out Nosy." I spat again. „I´ll collect the thugs if you sent some earthbender for digging them out, just get the Chief out of here before the whole city notices that was her doing." I snarked pissed about my dirt smeared clothes an the whole commotion.

„Yep shorty, make sure you´ve get them home without beating the shit outta them. By the way man, do you know what this sudden wind was?" he asked baffled, now there was not even a slight breeze. I gulped, should he have noticed that I had done this? I just smirked. „Maybe some spirits intervention, heck do I know man." I responded shrugging and walked over to the heap of tattoed men. I just hoped that was enough to convice him that I had nothing to do with it, for otherwise it would be known that I was an airbender, which would lead to rumors ! I now eyed the mostly were unconscious if not dead. Some of them were crying like children.

„Momma." I heard one whimper. As I watched them I noticed they all were almost drowned in earth, just their heads sticking off. So I limited myself to sitting down and watching that nobody dug them out in the meantime. Not that I thought many people would try after the desolation the Chief had laid to a bar and half a street. It took some time until two metalbending cops arrived and helped me out. Four of the five guys were severely injured, with broken ribs and severe concussions. We loaded them into a steamcar and drove them into the old hospital. So I just could visit Ping now. There was no valid excuse, I was nervous. It was not my fault that Ping had lost his leg, but I was not sure if he accepted that fact. It was always hard to accept that just yourself had been responsible for your misery. So I went to the desk. „Is there something else I can help you with officer?" the woman asked. „Something you need us for Bei Gao?" my colleagues asked. I shook my head, I did not feel then need to have any withnesses for my talk with Ping. „No – just have to visit somebody." I answered. „Uh – well – have fun, We´re off diggin some dumplings." the men stated and walked off. „So, who is it you want to visit. Mr. Ping Humju?" she asked. I just nodded, seemingly he was the only cop in the hospital at the moment.

„He is on station two bed fourteen." she informed me smiling. „Thank you." I responded and went upstairs. The old hospital was not very big, so I was able to find Ping rather soon. He was in bed, his brother sitting on his bedside. He had was munching some fried Snakedove legs it seemed. „Hey Ping." I greeted. He brother jumped from his chair. „You DARE to come here." he yelled. „You let my brother go down you shitty incompetent bastard." he yelled and charged at me. I took his first jab in my abdomen, then my forehead met his mouth. He stumbled backwards, I kicked him in the stomach. The guy was on his knees. „I just had bad luck you silly idiot." I hissed furious. I was not as far as letting myself beaten up for nothing. „Eh guys – I´m the ill one right – the docs say I can not have stress yet." Ping snarked from his bed. „But they also say that fatty food is bad for me." he mused and stuffed another dumpling into his mouth. „Muscht be wrong." he munched. „Sorry Ping – but it´s all his fault." the younger Humju griped. Pin gulped down his dumpling. „Aww shut the fuck up bro. That´s called the jobs risk, ya know." he laughed, even if his eyes remained sad. „Um yeah – ahm the guy who did this is across the river by the way." I blurted. Pings eyes flew wide. „What? Not just arrested?"

he asked. I shook my head, the dead man Wang Qui had died two days after his arrest, the fractions in his skull had been to severe. „Nope – was to severely injured during his arrest." I explained. „Serves the fucker right." Pings brother griped staring daggers at me. „Eh man – could you leave me and Lee alone for some dumplings. You know man – have some professional things to discuss with him." he twinkled in his brothers direction. „Um – but Ping." Ping just glared and his younger sibling obeyed him. „Really cool Lee, since I´m injured he does everything I want." Ping grinned, this time for real. „Yeah – I´m sorry man but somehow this all is going head ver heels for some days." I explained. „You know, my girlfriend also got injured while beating the shit out of some Agni Kai guys." I sighed. „Oh – damn, that´s rough buddy, she´s going to live is she?" he asked. I chuckled. „Yes she is Ping. Thank the spirits." I concluded. „Can I do anything for you?" I asked him sincerely, I really wanted him to feel better. He ate another dumpling. „Ugh." he groaned his face twisting in pain for a sekond. I was alert and wanted to go and get a nurse. „Nothing to worry Lee – it´s just creepy if you feel pain in a leg that isn´t there any more." he stated. „But hey man, I´m getting this marble leg man. And fuck this´ll make a great story for the ladies." he tried to cheer himself up. Ping was a tough guy if shit got real, that I had noticed some time ago.

„Well – do you think of retiring? I mean you were injured on duty, which means that you have the right on a monthly fee." I asked him. Ping laughed. „Fuck no bud – why should I do such a bullshit man. Being a cop is even more awesome than being a probender." he stated playing with his mustache. I nodded. I had not expected that Ping would try to take the badge up again. „You know you don´t have to prove that you´re a tough ass motherfucker right Ping." I asked him. He laughed. „Man, my old lady would totally give you the frying pan for that one. But no I´m not proving anything Lee. Would you quit just because you got injured once?" he asked me. I shook my head. „No, I think not. But hey not everybody needs to have my mistakes." I responded. Ping nodded. „I guess all cops have em. At least some of em." he sighed. „And how is the business going? Izumi didn´t want to tell me anything of the job shorty." he stated. I sighed. „Hm today we arrested the Chief." I stated. „What?" Pings eyes bulged. „Well I don´t know what´s wrong with Chief Bei Fong, she just tore some streets open in the harbour district." I told Ping. He shook his head.

„Man that just sounds hilarious." he e ate his last dumpling. „You know I really could need some decent garlic sauce and another bag of dumplings." he stated. „And some lechee juice." he sighed. I wondered how an ill man could eat so much. „I guess your brother would be killing me for getting them man. Really I do not think that is a great idea." I responded. Ping pouted like a little boy who was shoved into bed at sundown. „Man – you´re an asshole. I´m hungry, do you know what kind of uggly grain pudding they call food here." he whined. I shook my head for I had never been in a hospital, despite a couple of occasions where I would have needed one. „Nope – it certainly is better than the content of a dumpster Ping." I responded dryly. Ping pouted again. „Yeah – just trample all over my feelings." he muttered. „And some guys tried to kill the firelord, but he was saved by some citizens." I stated. Ping almost jumped out of the bed at this. He started cursing in his hometown dialect – I never guessed that he idolized the man that much.

When he finally had settled down again I told him as much details as I could. I nevertheless spared the fact that my girlfriend had been involved in this. If I told Ping this he would not rest until he had dug out everything about my relationship towards the firelord and while doing this he would have to stumble about my familiar situation. And Ping was bad at keeping secrets, even when he was sober. We then had a chat, meaning Ping was babbling about the last tigerdillo match and the mistakes of the jury. I just nodded and listened as always when he stated to talk about sports. I guessed that was the reason why he loved to talk about sports with me. Suddenly a nurse interrupted our talking. „I´m sorry sir, but Mr. Humju needs to rest now. Visitation time is long over." she reminded me in a motherly scolding tone.

„What – oww please come on babe." Ping purred while the nurse frowned an amused frown. I just pinched my nose – he could never stop it, not even with a newly lost leg! Ping just laughed at my misery. „Come on Lee – I´ve got to have the fun for the both of us, right man." he chuckled. I just nodded, letting him his small triumph to have bested me in a battle of words. „Well – then I´ll not stop you two turtleducks." I anwered. „Good night Ping, I guess I´ll come over tomorrow." I bowed slightly. „Yeah – just fuck off Lee. And kick some asses for me tonight, got that partner?" he asked. I smirked. „Got it man – will report to you tomorrow." I bid him farewell. Actually I was relieved to see him so well, considering the circumstances. I had thought Ping would be a depressed, sobbring wreck, but instead he was cracking jokes at every occasion. I thought about asking Yumi if me loosing a leg would be a big problem for her, but then I just imagined her spike of rage and decided against it.

I later on returned into the main quarters and searched for Nosy. He was on patrol again, or already home. The regulary shift had ended half an hour ago. But Yumi was on no drink island, so she would not worry about me being late because she thought I was making dinner at home, so I had not to bother Katara. So I just went to the scribbler, the old officer knew everything that went on in the main quarters. „Yo sir." I spoke to him, he looked up from a report. „Bei Gao – what may I do for you?" he asked me. „Hm – I would like to know where the Chief is sitting in." I stated my voice flat. The man sighed. „I know you took her in, with this fire nation boy." he frowned. „It´s not right to arrest one´s Chief, it really is not. But damn it Ma am didn´t give us a choice." he sighed. „Last time she was that crazy was when the knuckle killed Penga and Lu Bang."

I just nodded. „Whatever – I will have a talk with her." I stated grim. „I would not recommend that – the Chief certainly is totally drunk." the older man responded while turning back to his papers. „third cell lowest floor." he answered. „But you don´t have it from me, got it kid!" I just nodded. „Don´t worry – I´ll take responsibility for this myself." I answered and walked to the elevator. I was a rough ride downstairs because no metalbender was there to assist and smoothen the ride. When I arrived downstairs I went to the warden.

The guy was a bulky man who was not very enthusiastic about his job. „Hey, could I get the keys for Cell three." I asked him. „On the board somewhere." he responded without listening properly. The man took another swig of sake. Actually that was just what I did. When I arrived in front of the platinum door I took a deep breath. I guessed I could ready myself for quite the yelling, if not more. It seemed the Chief was breaking down, and that meant she would escalate most likely. I turned the Key in the lock and slipped in the cell, locking it at once.

It smelled sour, vomit covered the right corner of the room. Damn it, that woman had downed some liquor. She just was snoring on the metal floor, not using the bed that was in the room. „Chief – eh Chief wake up." I spoke while I poked her genly with my boot. She did not even come Close to waking up. So I could cut this talk for today I guessed, she was sweathy and staring of mud. I grit my teeth and gripped her beyond her ampits. She was mumbling and groandin but did not even open her eyes. I sat her up, changed the grip and lifted her over my shoulder. Than I placed her on the bed. „Don´t think you will get away without a scolding woman." I stated, I felt pity for her but I still did not understand what hat lead to this escapade. I went out of the cell and up to the warden. „Eh man – your shift´s ended ya know." I stated dryly while returning the key. The fat man rose slowly. „Really – and I didn´t notice. Shit.

But why is Tarro not here already?" he asked me. „Has called in sick – so I´m the replacement for tonight, why do you think I would come down here?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. „Hm right man – you´ve got a point." He told me, then gripped his sake bottle and the empty foodbox. „So I´m off laddy." he started whisling as he waddled off with a surprising speed. I just sat in his chair and closed my eyes. Maybe I could have a heart to heart talk tomorrow. Tarro of all men would understand that I stayed here for the night. The man firstly liked somebody to play corners with, and furthermore he was everybodys best buddy.

Note:

Yes I think Toph is the kind of person that gets uggly when she is drunk, and of course she is drunk, why you will find out in the next chapter. And Lee of course is between pissing and worrying, so any suggestions? Comments? Criticism?

Have a nice day readers, InTheHood


	43. Chapter thiryeight: unadressed issues

**Chapter thirtyeight: Issues unadressed**

„Ow damn you Tarro – firedragon again – really?" I sighed as I watched the set of cards. Three flames of agni and the dragon. This guy was stripping me of my honor as king of the four corners without a drop of sweat on his brow. „ Youhave something to learn Bei Gao." he answered smiling jovially. Then he took a gulp out of the tea pot – why even bother with cups – this man truly had common sense! I never understood Yumis girly obsession with tea cups.

I just dropped my cards, two soldiers, the koncubine and a jade tower. „So for another round we go." I sighed and started shoveling the cards around. Still I had not noticed Tarros cheating, he had to be a professional – damn this, nobody had fooled me for that long. But where did he hide his extra cards. Certainly not beyond the table, because he could not play corners here usually. So why store some cards there? His sleeves were tight, so there was no space for hiding more than one or two cards. It was after we had started I heard somebody pound against the cell wall.

„Damned idiots! Open the FUCKING DOOR or you´ll loose yer job. That´s a fuckin order!" the chiefs voice came through the platinum door muffled. „Eh – I know you´re sitting in yer damned chair rubbing your wanker Tarro! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" she raged kicking against the solid door. I sighed and pinched my nose. I would take some time until she had calmed down. After all I would not risk being sqashed by some rocks. The pebbles had left behind some nasty bruises. Chief Bei Fong could call herself lucky I got away almost unharmed. After a felt eternity even the persistent Chief of police most likely gave in to her headaches. Me and Tarro already had finished tree more rounds of corners. I at least managed to win once.

„So Tarro – I would appreciate if you just ignore us, even if somebody starts scraming for help." I explained to him and kracked my knuckles. The bulky man stared at me. „You have a deathwish kid." he shook his head snorting. „But I´m not going to keep you away from that cell, my hands are clean." he stated chuckling. „You should take the teapot with ya – maybe that might save yer manhood." he joked. I took the plain claypot. „Haha." I rolled my eyes. This guy almost had the same, worn out sense of humor Ping had. I grabbed the key from the wooden board and put it into the carefully crafted lock. It turned, the gears grinding loudly. I shoved the door open just a little bit and closed the door. The safety lock clacked into its place end engulfed me in darkness. I heard tapping steps.

„Sit down." I growled in my best commander tone. „What the fucking hell were you thinking! Oh yeah – I´m a fuckin twelve year ol kid that kicks every butt round cause I CAN OR WHAT!" I thundered, almost turning deaf from my own voice. Of course the Chief of police was far too feisty to give in that easily, she yelled back tumbling through the cell. „You know what Lee – keep yer nose outta my business! I´m the boss here and I have reasons for what I´m doing. You´ve no fucking idea HOW I FEEL cause you are just all fucking LOVEY DOVEY SO FUCK OFF! And if ya have some interest in keeping this damned job you´ll let me OUTTA HERE" her voice was shaking with rage. I had the feeling that almost nothing of it was directed towards me. That just infuriated me more.

„STOP LYING! You´ve no FRIGGING IDEA what you did, cause you were drunk like a wet on new hallows eve! Just are damn lucky you killed nobody! You threw boulders twice my size around without even thinking of the CHILDREN LIVING nearby." I yelled.

She rose her voice. „Aww Come on.." I roared above her voice. „SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN! I have no idea what´s up between you´n Sokka – BUT THAT HAS TO STAY OUTTA YOUR JOB. You´ve sworn an oath to serve the people of this city." I was panting heavily. „And you failed it, that disappoints me." I added. „What the heck were you thinking. Alcohol never solved any fucking problem." I rambled on, while the Chief was silent. „I know that firsthand – only reason I´m not some drukard hobo in Shangyang is Yumi – and don´t you think I would let you take the bottle woman." I hissed. „You´ve got kids – whaddaya think those two would say if they saw you now? Oh -look at mom, she´s throwing a tantrum, drinking herself silly an behavin like a rabid dog!" I growled.

„You know how it feels when your mom just..." my voice almost broke as memories came back. Memories of a scared little boy who saw his mother scream at monsters unseen, bathed in cold sweat. A child that was not hugged a good night because mom had a sniff of dragonbones and a bottle of cheap sake. I clenched my fists as hate shot through my chest followed by a searing pain . I had felt less an less the las few years. I almost suffocoated as I blurted out „It feels like bein torn apart when your parent just ignores you to get her fucking head dizzy. AND YOU CAN´T EVEN HATE HER! YOU WANT THAT FOR YOUR DAUGHTERS-heh?"

I roared in fury as something tackled my from my feet. „KEEP MY KIDS OUTTA THIS BASTARD!" she yelled, still smelling of sweat, alcohol and dirt. I was on the floor, feeling a bit dizzy as her fists starten plummeting all over my upper body, while Chief Bei Fong howled lika a rabid wolfbat. I snarled at the pain, kicked aroud and landed some blows on her armour. „I´m no drunkard – I´ll never let my babies down." she yelled while I threw her from my body and got kneed in my private parts. My whole sight blurred as I squeaked rather unmanly.

„Grow some stamina – whimpering shit! You´ve got no idea how it is with raising kids. So keep yer shitty mouth shut!" she thundered throwing herself at me again. This time I launched an airblast, dust filling the air, as Chief Bei Fong collided with the solid wall with a banging sound. She hit the foor with a rattling thud. „No Im not keeping my mouth shut." I snarled, groaning and sat up again. My head hurt pretty bad. „Cause I´m right and you´re wrong – it´s that easy, and it´s sad it is!" Still the Chief did not answer. I was silent. „Chief?"

I asked suddenly afraid I might have seriously injured her, if not worse. She had been far from well after all. „are you ok – please answer me." I almost yelled and stumbled though the darkness as I heard her whimpering. It was a sound between splintering a rock, and ringing a bell – it hurt me physically. So I crawled towards and soon found her. She was curled up into a ball, iron armour and all. I just was happy I had no iron on me, maybe I would have been squashed like a bug. As my hand did touch her side she started shivering like a leaf, Chief Bei Fong was sobbing like a kid, babbling things I could not figure out. What I got straight was that she did say something around the lines of „doesn´t know why, had bee d-doin this..." I kneeled there and let her cry – what else should I do?

She would not be listening if I rambled on, and furthermore Chief Bei Fong knew perfectly well how wrong she had done. It was a long time until she was too tired to sob anymore. My whole body felt numb from sitting on the floor. Indeed Tarro held his word. He did not open the door, or do as much as look through the sight window in it. I slept, too. When I awoke the Chief was not on the ground any more. She was sitting besides me, breathing deeply sometimes sighing or groaning. I opened the eyes and saw nothing besides darkness. „So what´s the meaning of all of this." I spoke, my throath sore from the yelling. The Chief did not answer at first, then it burst of.

„He listened. Sokka knews everything bout Lin." her voice was croaking. „He – he was furious, a-a-nd called me a liar" she started crying again. „Said did´nt know what he´s doin with me anymore." she sobbed. I just gulped. That was heavy stuff - I had no idea if something like that could be fixed. „Well – why didn´t you tell him first off? I mean you´ve not kept many secrets, right?" I asked her. „You´re asking me that?" she was almost griping. „Cause, I feared he would hate me – tell me to get rid of Lin, somethin like that." she admitted silently. „And he had the breakup with Suki back then, so I – I wanted not to bother him. An – and I feared that he would get killed if he tried to get his hands on Kanto." she sniffed.

„He – sure as hell would have tried." That I could imagine lively – if somebody had done this to Yumi – I would have burned the world down for getting this maggot beyond my boots. The lone thought almost drove me mad, I could only imagine what that news must have ticked loose in the Councilman. Also I was wondering how he was dealing with the fact that Lin was the daughter of this – monster. „How, do you still love Lin?" I asked disturbed. „After what this man did to you – she really looks like him, especially with the hair down" I marvelled. „She´s my child Lee – believe me I often thought about abortion while I was pregnant. But its a sin against the spirits, and – as she was there. I just loved her kid – it´s nothin you could explain rationally."

she answered huffing. She was silent. „But I still love Sokka, even after he broke it off – it´s like somebody tore a part of me away and..." she sighed defeated. „Well – Sokka was just angry Chief, he sure as hell does not hate you. I bet you yelled at him as he confronted you, and ran off to get drunk." I responded. „Hmm." that huffing noise was all I needed to know. „But I´m so bad at talking Lee." she whined and cursed in her hometown dialect. I sighed and rubbed my face. „Yeah – that you are for sure." responded. „Well um – sorry but, I – I - I just couldn´t stand thi..." I cut in harshly. „Shut it complaining about something you´ve not even fought for." I stated.

I could not do much, but Toph Bei Fong could – Sokka was a nice guy, and if she was persistent and honest enough, maybe he would give a second chance. It most definitely would be for his own good as well. „But how – he says we´re done." she mumbled. „Yeah – that´s the reason why he lives in his office and smokes non stop. The guy loves you – ya know I would most likely do exact the same thing if I was in his shoes." I responded. „You of all women should know that men do not talk their feels out – it mostly is important what they´re not saying. And the fuck you know where his pride is? It´s not even there any more!" I felt as if I was talking to an infant.

„I´m not silly Lee. But Sokka never smokes!" she snapped. „Then you know how your distrust hurt him – along with him being not able to help you at all – not even taking the pain away. That is what hurts him the most I guess." I had to watch my voice, because I was close to snarling again. She sniffed. „I don´t even get what makes it that bad – wow Lin´s another mans child, surprise. Only thing he didn´t know was that I was drunk and fucked some gangster – hell it was not even the only time I got in bed with strangers, he knows that!" she quipped in a bitter tone.

„But it was the only time it was not your choice to do so - for fucks sake Chief – that´s what bothers the guy, just get it!" I facepalmed myself. „Also he loves Lin to pieces and most likely wishes to be her dad for real – and then there is this fucker who wants to hurt her – I guess he would have loved to kill Kanto. Even that he could not do because I did." I responded. „He could not even punish the guy for what he did, you know - Sokka feels powerless... worthless cause he could not even protect his own family." I was interruptend. „I should´ve known that! He always ticks off when this dumbass thinks he´s useless." the Chief snortend angrily an hit her head forcefully.

„And now he think´s he´s a bother to me or, not important. Im an idiot – no not even an idiot would be so spirits damned foolish." she griped. „I- I need to talk to him right now. I´ve to show him how important he is – and how much he´s done for me." the Chief was so exited she even forgot her aching body. „Chief – slow – down." I dragged her back on the floor. „ Just because you know what´s going on that does not mean it´s easy to fix - it will take time." I emphasized. „Well – ya know I´m good at being stubborn." she quirked. „And now, lets get this started before I get cold feet. Damn it – I guess this will be the sappiest talk I´ve had in my life." she sighed. „Of course I love this meathead – and if he wants to hear it for a thousand times, or wants me crawling on the floor, he shall have it his way. I´m not giving in to this girly wife of him." she was sqirming like a worm. It was very hard for a proud woman like Chief Bei Fong to say such things I supposed.

„And no liquor." I stated dryly. „Yeah no liquor and stop playing the saint over there Lee." she grumbled. „I know you and your girl beat the shit out of each other sometimes – not even me and Sokka are THAT childish." she stated superior. That was a low blow! At least my realationship was – no it was not free of explosive material. There was this Kanto story – and if somebody else told Yumi that would be the end. It would be, because Yumi had her pride – even if it would break her heart I would not get a second chance, and maybe even if I told...

No I had to clear this matter, even if it would tear us apart, for as you say no pain no gain – it was too risky to keep it secret any more. „You´re right – I´m going to tell Yumi. I should´ve done it weeks ago. And you don´t think about setting a foot in my way." I anwered edgy. I did not feel well by the lone thought, my stomach churning, cold sweat forming on my brows. „I won´t Lee, it´s the right thing to do and I wish I´ve had had your guts back then – so getta go kid." she admitted silently and puched me on the upper arm. „Though I want to know why you´re that nagging – you´re even more annying than Aang, who was tripping around me and Sokka since it happened. You´ve got some milf complexes?" she joked.

„Hmh – love you too Chief." I snorted chuckling. „What?" she exclaimed baffled, her voice loosing the usual snarkyness. „Don´t forget I know Adachi Yumi Chief. I´m used to this kinda antics." I stated dryly. „Well – I´m still your boss." she snarked in a tone I almost called pouty. „Tarro – open the door please." I yelled. There was noting to be heard. „Tarro you little son o a wet coonie bitch oped the fucking door!" The Cief yelled so loud my ears were ringing. Tarro was not responding, damn this guy really stuck to his word. I simply sat down while the Chief cleared her throath. „Listen Tarro – we can do this the soft way or the fun way!" she snarked. „One – you open that door right now and nothing happens.

Two – I tear open the door myself and give you some nice platinum wrapping like good ol Mochee gave you once!" she yelled. Much to my surprise I heard the key turn in the locks at once and Tarro opened the door. The Chief passed him, not without ellbowing him into the ribs. In the light of candles she really looked like shit and from Tarros suspicious look I figured I was not much better to look at. „What?" I asked him while the Chief limped upstairs. „You´ve got scratches all over your face." he stated dryly. „Not what you think, my ribs are almost cracked." I grumbled. He just laughed. „Well – I suggested nothing kid." he shot back and returned to his workingplace.

I quickly caught up to the older woman. „Wouldn´t you better wash up Chief?" I asked her, she still was stinking like one of shangyangs backyards! She was distracted. „Oh – yeah – you´re right." she responded sourly. I just made my way out of the Headquarters, while the Chief disappeared in the direction of the bathrooms. In fact it was a non pleasant walk down the harbour, for each step seemed to put more bricks on my shoulders until I could barely walk anymore. But I was no man who ran from people he cared for, never have been I guessed. I arrived at Air temple island and found Yumi and Lin.

The two girls were sitting downstairs and lin was reading from a book. I was baffled that Yumi let the girl read to her – usually I had been the only one who would be allowed to do this. „Hey there." I responded, Yumi was sitting in her wheelchair, the arm still in a sling. „Hey Lee – whats with your face?" she asked concerned. I shrugged. „Nothing that important Yumi." I lied. Well – I certainly would not start my intended conversation in front of little Linny – no way! Lin put the scroll back on the table. „Hey Lee." she gave me a hug which of course led to a frowning Yumi. „Yeah – I´m not important now you can have teens, just ignore me." she grumbled. I let Lin go, while I pecked a rather chaste kiss on Yumi´s Lips, even that made me feel guilty as hell. She followd my retreating head and almost fell out of the wheelchair which made Lin giggle.

„Eww what kinda kiss is this stormy, are we sixty years old?" she quipped and frowned. Of course Yumi realized that something was up – and the way she wrinkled her nose showed that I would be in for a good scolding even before she knew what I had done. Thankfully she would not do so in front of Lin, she did not like to celebrate our troubles in front of an audience. Lin seemed distant somehow, as if she was somewhere else. „Lee – say have you seen my mother?" she asked me. „Cause – she´s not showed up at home for a week or so." she asked casually, while her emerald eyes were almost pleading. I just felt awkward because Yumi, too gazed at me. „Hum – who else could simply scratch my face open like this."

I stated dryly. Lin´s eyes bulged. „What – my mom scratched you like that? I´m really sorry, she´s just off the handle..like for real." she was deeply ashamed her cheeks flaming pink. „Lee – is this what I think it is – for if it is. Tell that bitch I´ll burn her fucking face of, before I´m gonna beat the shit outta you measly cheater!" Yumi yelled and got out of the wheelchair, she was wobbly on her feet and squaked in pain as she moved her shoulder. I was startled – cheater? Did she think that I – with the Chief? Lin just looked shocked and did not even know something to answere as I tenderly helped Yumis fuming self back into the wheelchair. Steam was shooting out of her Nostrils in tiny white streams. „You know I would never cheat on you – damn I had enough opportunities.

Also Chief Bei Fong ist twenty years older than me and just NO. Hell no Yumi." I responded rather silent, which was rather unusual. „In fact I had to arrest her because of violent behavior in public." I stated while Lin mumbled „holy spirits. She hasn´t killed somebody has she." Lin asked with watery eyes. „We came in time – everything will be fine Lin, also I guess she won´t touch the liquor cabinet anymore." I answered. Lin just stared at me. „H- How did you do this?" she asked while she sqeezed me thightly. I groaned and the girl let me go at once. „Well – I had to beat some sense into her, something I really don´t want to do again." I admitted wincing while I whispered into Yumis ear.

„Please , not in front of Lin Yumi. I´m really sorry it came this far. But it´s not something I can tell in front of her." I almost started crying. My girlfriend now looked worse, mostly because she now was frightened and furious. „Hey, what are you whispering?" Lin asked snidely and then apologized once more. „Shut the hell up girl – s nothing to do with your mom, me and Lee just have some issues." she stated, the word issues alone was spoken so coldly I had the feeling my heart would be torn apart. „Jep – nothing to worry about." I even sounded hollow in my ears but Lin had enough decency to not inquire further. „Um – Lee, do you know why mom and Sokka aren´t a couple anymore?" she asked me bluntly.

I laughed, hopefully it was not too forced. „Not really, though your mom said some things that made no sense at all – I guess they just had a rather violent argument." I responded not straying too far from reality. Lin sighed in defeat, it seemed that arguments in the Bei Fong Manison always were violent. „Well - its usual they don´t see each other for a week when they´re arguing – but this long, it actually is scaring me a bit. Because uncle Sokka even forgot the school´s sword tournament, something he has not forgotten for years." she mumbled. I patted her shoulder.

„Well love´s not all bout flowers, home cooked food und good sex girl, get used to it." I joked. Lin did her best to hide a small blush. „Well um – excuse me guys. Me and Tenzin have some plans for the noon. Visiting some galerys – nothing you would want to accompany us." she babbled, I was rather happy she had gotten the message that fast. „Yeah – have fun Lin." Yumi waved after her. As Lin left the room the smile vanished from her face. „So – what you have to say Lee, just get it over with." she snapped. „I don´t want any excuses, so what´s the matter for you behaving like a sissy boy." she looked at me furious. Suddenly I could not even breath anymore and the excuses I had laid out carefully before disappeared at once.

„I – dunno." I started stammering, while my hands started trembling violently. „I don´t care of you know or not – is this bout another girl." Yumi yelled, her voice almost toppling. „If it is just get the fuck out Lee – I don´t even wanna know who you´re banging now I´m this uggly." she screamed tears glinting in her eyes. „Yumi this.." I rose my hands. „Stop APOLOGIZING for I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU CAUSE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" it was like I had been hit by a brickwall, while Yumi started sobbing. As I finally caught myself again I started babbling

„I love you girl so why the hell I should need another woman – I´ve told you before It´s something worse than cheating." Yumi was dazed, she sniffed and wiped across her eyes and then yelled. „This is nothin of yer business Katara so get the hell outta this room!" I heard the banging sound of a closed door. „Did you lIE to me?" she asked her voice creaking. Well – the only thing we swore each other was never to lie to each other and I had broken this oath, somehow.

„No – I just did not tell you something you did not ask for..." I trailed off guilty. Yumi got out of her Wheelchair and slapped me in the face. Her hand was hot like glowing iron and I yelled as I hit the ground. My face was throbbing like crazy, not just because the blow was rather hard, but also because some of my hairs obviously scorched in the process. The smell of burned hair was uggly, stinging in my nose and ears. My girlfriend was panting heavily. „Why." was the only word she managed to choke out while she was seething with rage and sadness. It made me proud to see that she did not blow her top and set her clothes on fire.

Why – that indeed was the question. Because I had been scared she would fear me, leave me or because I was ashamed of what I did. I had not figure that out completely, I just chose the path of least resistance, like the damned air! „Because – I don´t wanted to think about it anymore. Because – I did all the things I´ve never wanted to do." I admittet sniffing. „But – how the hell should I live with Lin cutting her throath and some motherfuckers raping and torturing you." I blurted while my vision started to get blurry.

„Lee – you don´t dare to kid me, do you?" Yumi asked, her voice still was grim. „So what have you done – taken some drugs, beaten up a hooker?" she asked challenging. „No – I killed two men, one after I – I..." I just started bawling, while Yumi just was silent. I took some time until I caught myself. „Well – you remember when I started about this Kanto the Knuckle business?" my voice was expressionless, as if somebody else was talking. „When I saw him execute this dealer in broad daylight I went to the Chief straight.

She told me to let it slide." Yumi gasped at that. „But I was a damned Idiot and after the trial I went to Mochee – who told me the guy had connections up to the top of Republic. But we nevertheless decided to go and take him in. And while doing that a trap killed the Cap after he arrested Kanto. The guy was a Bushin for real Yumi, Mochee was a kami, a dammned kami..." I spoke more to myself than to Yumi. „He – he comitted sepuku and – and I couln´t help him. I couldnt – and I just wanted to take Kanto to jail, really. But he threatened me.

He said he would send his men at you – and he would make Cief Bei Fong kill you in front of my face... just laughed." I responded lost in the image of sneering Kanto. „And then he told me he was Lins father, cause he raped her mother while she was drunken." I admitted my voice barely a whisper. „He had her hair, and her nose." I stated slightly off. „Then, I gagged him, dragged him into the cellar and – made him speak." I explained „I then killed him and the other guy who knew – was a thug but, doesn´t make it better though." I was silent now. Yumi did not say anything besides. „So that was why you called Kanto in your dreams." her voice was thrumming like a guitar. I did not dare to look into her face. „Look at me Lee." she said. I could not – I was not worthy to lift my head, no matter what she had to say to me.

„P-Please don´t tell Lin, that´s the only thing I ask, you know Yumi – Don´t know much about family but I know that she´s belonging to mine." I mumbled. „Come here and look at me Lee." she commanded pulling on my hair. She simply forced me to lock eyes with her. Her mouth was set a thin line but there were tears streaming out of her yellow eyes. I did not dare to touch her, even though I felt like a hug would do us both some good. „You broke a promise, and that hurts me – I never thought you would do this." she responded, while I just stammered I was sorry. „I don´t want to hear any sorrys." she snarled like a wounded animal. „But you deserve every sorry I can say in my live – I – I really want to make this up somehow." I begged like a dog.

Yumi did not respond to that, though her determination seemed wavering. „ But I can´t say I would have done it better than you boy, cause that would be a lie." she admitted. „I hope the Chief knows what you´ve done for her daughter – I just need some time to think it through Lee. I don´t know what I wanna do. I don´t even know if I wanna fuck your brains out or kick you outta this door." she sniffed decisive. „I´ll give you an answer tomorrow." she started rolling away while I again started crying, I just prayed that she could forgive me. I was sure that the longest night of my life was yet to come.

note:

Well that was a tough one, hence the long delay. I´m busiy with studying as always. I really could need some feedback about Yumis reaction here. Cause it was difficult because I in her shoes would be a sniffling heap of tears and be awesomely proud of the girl who loved me so much she would actually kill protecting me... The girl cause I´m not gay, but anyways anything you think worth saying about this chapter?

Greetings InTheHood


	44. Chapter thirtynine: On the Path

**Chapter thirtynine: On the path**

It was a cold night, clear and full of stars. I simply ran out auf the house and took one of the boats that were fastened on the quay. Lady Katara of course tried to catch me an talk about my problems. This silly woman seemed to think talking would solve anything – well, she was dead wrong. Even if I spent a thousand years explaining my motives to Yumi this wouldn´t change things for a shim. If she was willing to forgive me she would do so, if not all my pleading would be in vain. It was all up to her feelings for me, so I just had to wait till morning. She was one to hold her promises.

Or if she was not she was far better at keeping dirty secrets. The small boat was swaying on the waves of Yue Bay. Luckily the autumn storms ware roaring in the north and the far south and tied the ships to the harbours. If it weren´t for this fact undoubtedly some trading ships would have run me over in my little wooden nutshell. It was cold and the wind cut through my clothes like a blade. It just reminded me at my childhood. Of course I never had any winter clothing, which meant that every winter was a gable for live for little Lee Bei Gao.

Of course I had not realized that back then. I breathed in an out, deeply, an old breathing technique that was known as the the heaves of Agni. Yumi hat taught it to me, it was one of the most basic techniques that led to firebending. Indeed it was calming to some extent, and what was even more important, I did not feel nearly as cold as before. I wondered if fate was es destined thing, I never had believed in this old nonsense, but sometimes it seemed as if the old grampas did speak some truth. Was it destiny for Captain Mochee to die that day? Was it the Mother of faces cutting a thread? Was the world really that simple?

This whole Spirits mumbo jumbo never interested me much, not even Sousanoo was one to receive my prayers often. But all this musing could not drive the one nagging question out of my mind – what would I do if Yumi left me! It was something I actually never thought about before because it seemed too far fetched. Sadly it was not any more. The lone thought lead to a hard knot in my belly that almost made me wretch my guts out. I sighed an sniffed to free my nose. This damned bastard – even after he was dead he was able to make people suffer – screw you Kanto, I thought. Nevertheless I had no idea what I should do without Yumi at my side, surely there was the job.

But it somehow just held a shallow meaning, even though I liked it a lot. I chuckled, being a cop was not that much different from being a gangster. You protected the people that were under your rule and punished those who would not listen to you. The only difference was the badge, the whole thing about doing justice was nothing but a shabby farce in the end. If we came down to reality Yakone and Avatar Aang were not that much different in the public function, they both were men that struggled to rule this Republic supreme, an in the end Avatar Aang, having the better assets in this fight, had won.

If it was for good or ill was yet to be decided. Even though I liked the Avatar as a human being I had no idea how it was to do business with him in politics. I had heard he was naïve, honest – good. But the same had been said about Yakone for a long time – you just had to ask the people ruled by the Monsoons, they also spoke very positively about their leader. A loving family man, deeply bound by honor and morality – a friend of the priests and the fine arts.

I was chuckling, the only real meaning that I had found up till now was to protect the people I loved, at foremost Yumi. If somebody would take this possibility away from me I guessed I really could move on, put a sword in my belly like a true warrior. Maybe that was what drove Mochee, he lost his will to live the moment he knew that he never would be able to fight again, even if he survived the poison. Being a burden to somebody else was something every proud man hated, and Mochee had been very proud in his eccentric ways. To draw the consequences on go through to the bitter end was something that could just be admired – a man who lived with a heart of steel with a spirit unbroken.

"Proud and free through blade unbroken, though shunned by men – bu shin" I laughed with tears in my eyes as I understood that Mochee had been a son of the winds more than my father or anyone of his students - more than me myself. "I swar a sun oath, a moon oath, by her who judges and him who watches, I swear by the ever changing wind and the eternal earth – I will walk my path like you did Captain. I will walk tall." I spoke not even noticing the pathetic tone of my words because I felt they were true.

It was then something in my chest tore open, it was a pain, searing like a flame. For a moment my vision blurred colorful flames dancing through my eyes. But as the pain subsided I felt as if I had grown stronger by far, as if a great weight had been lifted from my chest. Ich gulped as I felt free like never before– by a descision I had made on my own. And I had decided to keep loving Yumi no matter the result of tomorrow. In the end it was her happiness that mattered and in she was happier without me – that could not be helped. I would not break because of this, though it would be painful. But as the priest babble over and over, life is eternal suffering!

At least some thruth has to be in a saying that popular, right? I sat there an listened to the waves clasing on my boat, it was dancing on the waves who got stronger. The wind was becoming stronger and stronger. I tried to row back to the Island, and even though my arms were aching I was barely moving forward because the tide seemed to be against my favor. Sweat drenched me as water sprayed all over my body. It was no pleasant experience. My breath became pressured and even though my arms felt as if they were consisting out of lead I still rowed on. I lost the track of time and location, my eyes locked on the beacon of light that was the highest tower of my fathers house.

All of a sudden the boat shook forcefully and crashed onto something I fell out of it as an especially big wave almost toppled the boat over my head. Like a wet sack I landed on the hard pepples and was almost dragged in the sea as my finges frankly dug into the the pebbles, sand grinding betwenn my nails. As I staggered on the Island again my heart was pounding like crazy and my body was shivering. Nevertheless I felt alive and relieved, as if the sea had washed my pain away.

I started to sneeze an got rid of my wet clothing that was dirty als well. Misty water was prickling on my skin everywhere as I stood on the shore naked. I enjoyed the whipping wind and slowly climbed up the rocky shore. I almost slipped a few times because my hands and feet were rather numb. It was then I saw a Figure standing in the wind. I wiped my eyes – what the fuck was that? A guy hovering in the air without lifting a finger. No – not one, three guys! They were emitting a faint glow, it was reddish but nevertheless every one seemed to glow different.

"Greetings Bei Gao Lee, so we meet again." A voice spoke. It was a deep voice, heavy as a rock, hard and cruel like winter in the mountains. I shuddered as the Earth seemed to shake. The man that approached me was bulky and about half a head taller than me. This was no human, whatever I was seeing it was something that should not be here on the mortal plane. This man was emitting as much killing intent as – I gulped – Mochee? No it was not Mochee, it was his kami, it was Guan Yu. "We do General." I responded an looked up an him.

He wore a full plate armour, too heavy for most men to even stand in. A Glaive with a blade as long as my Arm resting casually on his broad shoulder. "And what do you want?" I asked him. "It was you who spoke my resting words." Another man chuckled. His voice was lighter but in some ways even more fearsome. It contained Iron, the sirring of Arrows the rage of winterstorms and the tingling leaves of autums. The Man was tall and wiry. Long wavy hair flowing down in a phoenix tail, his eyes grey as dancing clouds. As I met his eyes cold sweat dripped from my skin. "You should dress yourself." He spoke.

"A true warrior always is clad appropriately for battle." He rose his finger. "You are right old enemy." The third responded as my eyes glanced over I opened my eyes – I knew his picture. This was the founding father of the Ryo dynasty, Ryo Meiji with a broad face and a sturdy body, clad in the traditional wooden armor of a samurai, swords on his hips. The third man undoubtedly was an airnomad, carrying a lance as long as a man, clad in chainmail from head to toe. "And who the hell are you?" I blurted. The man chuckled. "Oh- I was being impolite. I beg for forgiveness – I am Themudjin Khan." He explained.

"Äh – who?" I was puzzled. Without a doubt this guy had been a famous warrior but I had never heard of his name. Gu Yuan und Meiji Ryo started laughting and for a moment they seemed like jolly good feallas. Themudjin was almost blowing his top, Wind whipping around him. "These impudent cowards!" he fumed. "That is the reward I get for saving my people Meiji, these mongrels simply forgot the man who saved their independence – these damned ignorant monks." He rambled his voice hissing like swords – it sounded mighty, bearing the force of a storm.

"Themudjin – you should not blast this young mans mind away." Gu Yuan snarled. "He´s no Avatar – and neither a warrior who has opened the seventh gate!" the Air Nomads bright aura dulled and I felt much better- mind – these guys were in my head? I felt slightly uneasy, everything seemed rather real. "Oh – for a moment I forgot." He pinched his nose. "Huh- and what the fuck do you want from me? I ain´t a fucking priest to mingle with spirits." I stated, damn it – why could I not shut up. Everything that came in my head went out of my mouth at the moment. "This vulgar language – he´s as annoying as you." Themudjin looked in the direction of Gu Yuan. The earthnation General just smirked. "Then why are you still at my side in Shan gri la?" he mocked which just led to a frown.

"Because nowhere between the heavens battle is more thrilling. And finally to respond to your question Lee Bei Gao – we are here to make a proposal to you, as it was the dying wish of the former Bushin who now has passed his mortaliy and fights at our side." Themudjin told me. I was dazed. Mochee became a Kami of WAR?! "I see his point comrades. This young man would be a worthy Bushin." Meiji Ryo stated. "Me a bushin – what the fuck is wrong with you guys. I´m not some high´n mighty samurai – just a guy who protects his family." I shot back. The three generals started laughing loudly as if I had made a great joke.

"The first to run are always the ones talking about honor and glory all the time. The guys who fight the enemy – the true warriors are those who have a family at their back. So Bei Gao lee – Themudjin here might be able to lend you powers to surpass any man besides the Avatar." The first firelord spoke. "What is your answer boy?"

"It is a tempting offer, but power is something dangerous." I spoke my thoughts. There was a shor silence. "Wise words – I see why you proposed him Yuan." Themidjin responded. "Well – I have important things to do, for example not dying, winning my girlfriend back and getting some clothes on. I don´t want some crazy powers that lead to me blowing up all of republic just because I´m pissed." I responded from the bottom of my heart. My words hit them like bricks. The three men looked saddened.

"Well – we will not force a Contract onto you son." Themudjin responded sighing. "We are not like Raava after all." He stated with pride in his voice. "Raava?" I asked baffled "Is this story really true?" I asked baffled " was the Avatar really a human who merged with a spirit! The spirit of order?" Gu Yuan responded dryly. "Indeed – that is all there is to the Avatar. A soul that is reborn through Raavas will alone. She holds much more power than we do if it comes to things besides waging war. And she is abusing it to an extent that it will shade the heavens. Just wait until Vatu unchains himself in due time." He explained looking grim. "Nothing for you to worry about young man, you will be dead in that time, but this is why we are preparing armies in shan gri la – somebody has to give those elder spirits one on the fingers from time to time." Gu Yuan explained.

"And what´s going to happen when you leave? No evil revenge?" I asked "Damn, that was the wrong thing to say, why the heck can´t I shut up." I growled. "No – of course not. If there is one who respects freedom it is a man of war – every true warrior fights because he decides to fight, dies because he decides to stand for what he belives – he does not wield the sword for somebody else but for his very own soul. And all atrocities he commits are for the course of his salvation." Meiji spoke his words ringing like a battle cry, rattling all bones in my body. "I don´t get a fucking clue man." I shook my head.

"Well – you are blessed with being young. You may change your mind in time. If you ever feel the need for walking the path of those who search meaning in battle – call my name thrice and I shall heed your call." Themudjin spoke, the tree generals bowed low and disappeared in a flash of red light. I looked up, my nose was bleeding and throbbing. I was laying on the floor. Groaning I got back on my feet and felt a strange tickling on my chest. As I looked down three crimson spirals centering around a spear were inked in my chest.

"The ever living fuck." I stated disturbed and slightly frightened. Nevertheless I was relieved, to not just having imagined this strange talk with long dead men. In fact the dawn was nearing and I slipped into my wet robes while I stumbled towards the Avatars house, it still was windy. I knocked on the door for quite some time until somebody opened the door. It was a rather sleepy looking maid. "What do you want in the middle of the – spirits, you´ll catch the death, come in." the woman responded. She war young, maybe two or three years my junior.

"Thank you." I answered. "You are this officer who is friends with the lady Katara right?" she asked curious. "Yes – that´s me." I responded, I had no idea what rumours about myself were spread amongst the servants or the air alkolytes. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked an than giggled. "Oh of course your -girlfirind? Well, that girls is in the care of lady Katara right?" the girl asked. "Hmh." I responded, I did not feel like talking right now. "Well – I´m damn cold." I sounded rather pitiable.

"Oh – I´m sorry, of course you need a hot bath." She hurried down a corridor, I followed. She led me to a bathroom where clear water was in a big tub. She lit an already prepared oven, which pipe lead beyond the tub. So the Avatar had no use of boilers. I thought his house was on the peak of modern technology. He even owned a radio! The girl made no attempt to leave the room. "Shall I help you to undress?" she asked sweetly. My jaw dropped. What? I was not that attractive and besides – did that chick think I was some kind of manwhore? "Fuck no!" I responded.

"What the fuck is wrong with you girl." I rambled. The maid stepped back, she flushed. "Oh – I – I guess you missunderstood – I – of course would never do – THAT with you." She was really embarrassed. "Eh – and why the hell would you ask to undress me in you didn´t wanna fuck me?" I scratched my head. "Ehm – in classy households everyone has a personal dressing maid." She responded honestly.

Heavens– to imagine a young girl like her to undress Avatar Aang – I just repelled a shudder. What kind of people could not get into their clothes themselves! "I – am just – shocked." I stammered while the girl was giggling. "Well – We don´t dress the Avatars family erveryday – just five out of six." She anwered truthfully while the water was heating up. "Ok…" I responded, still the lone thought was awkward. "So – could you please leave me alone? I mean, I can manage myself and errr… yer now." I tried to explain. "Just err… get back into bed." I responded while the giggling maid left the bathroom. I finally could get rid of my robes. I spread them on the floor and waited until the water was hot. As I finally lowered myself into it I felt as if I was boiling myself. Pain pulsed and prickled through my wole body but I forced myself to stay still.

It became more and more comfortable and slowly I started feeling warm and comfortable. At once I became sleepy and dazed off, I did not notice the Maid bringing in orange robes. The suddenly were there when I Awoke with water in my nose. I than rose out of the water and dried myself with the towels that were neatly piled up in the corner. Of course I left the water in the tub, some people could finely bathe in it lateron. Then I dressed myself in the orange robes which were so tight it was unpleasant. Undoubtedly I was wearing a childs clothing but that could not be helped.

They were dry at least. I left the bath and went into the big hall where I took place among the cushions. While I was sitting there an awaited Yumis decision Lady Katara suddenly appeared. "Lee – what are you doing here. And are this Tenzins coming of age clothes?" she asked me wideeyed. "And how did you come here, its so stormy no ferry are on Yue bay!" she babbled. "Well – I took a bath in the sea, and I guess I owe you a boat." I responded calmly. The bath totally was worth it, in retrospective. I did never see her hand coming.

My head rocked back. "You stupid boy! How can you be so irresponsible and drive out into such a storm. You could have died!" Katara yelled in motherly fury. "What on earth should I´ve told your girlfriend. That her reckless idiot of an airbender decided to drown himself in Yue bay!" she raged on. "Don´t you even give a little shim about me – promise me you won´t do sich idiotic things anymore. If you were my son I would ground you, I´ve got no idea. What were you even thinking!" she hissed.

It was then I noticed the warmth that was travelling through my body. I was smiling like a maniac. "Bei Gao Lee, do not dare to make fun of me!" Katara looked truly terrifiying. "I am not making fun Lady Katara." I responded my voice raspy. "And even if it was Reckless, I would do it again Lady Katara." I smiled gently. "Nevertheless I thank you for you liking me that much." I chuckled. Katara sighed, her hands resting on her hips. "Sometimes you airbeners are just – rrraagh." She clenched her fists.

"But in the end all of you are sweet cute boys." She smiled brightly and ruffled my hair while sighing in defeat. Obviously it was not the first time she got answers from her family that she could not even fathom to understand. "Compared to yesterday you seem so calm Lee." Katara started. "I think Yumi is still in bed." She added. "Even if I talked to her a lot I have no idea if she will forgive you – heck I still do not know what exactly ist there between you. She just told of a secret you kept." She locked eyes with me.

"It´s not mine to share Katara. And the less people know the better it is." I responded steadfast. Katara looked at me. "You are – different Lee." She sounded worried. "You suddenly sound a lot more like my silly brother when he is in serious mode." She wondered. I chuckled, to be compared with Sokka – I really was not far from rock bottom! I chuckled. "Well – you know. I gave this a thought and the only one who is to blame for messing this relationship up is me. Nevertheless, I did what I thought was right and what kind of man would I be to deny that the path I walk is the one I chose? Even if it sometimes is painful – I cannot blame anyone besides me. And I decided that I will let her go of she is happier without me, even if it is one of the hardiest things I can imagine."

I responded content. I just felt sadness, but the regret the fear that had ruled me before were gone. "I will never try to rule Yumi Katara – if she stays than that is her decision." I concluded while Katara had tears streaming down her face. "Th-that's so romantic." She weeped. "H-How can this woman b-be so c-cruel." She sobbed, while her words pierced my heart like a sword. "That´s my Yumi for you – as proud as a dragon. And it´s the way I love her so – yeah that´s kinda all of it. And now let´s cut the sappy crap." I concluded while Katara was wiping her eyes and sniffed forcefully.

"I´m making some tea." She stated und hurried off – I still wanted to speak about those dressing maids, but somehow the whole topic seemed uneasy. The next one to arrive was Avatar Aang who greeted his wife with a chaste kiss and poured himself some tea. I still was feeling awkward as he asked me why I was wearing my brothers coming of age robes. Katara of course told him the story while she still was angry about my recklessness. Avatar Aang put a hand on my shoulder to give me a scolding too, but he shot back as if he had been bitten by something. "Darling?" Katara got up worried and sided with her husband who looked at me shocked. " f-five, already five! And he´s not the Avatar… At that age – holy spirits." He stammered.

"Five what old man?" I asked him disturbed. "Aang – what are you talking about?" even his wife was not able to follow the Avatar. "Y-you don´t see it." he blurted and then grabbed his head and released a deep breath. "Of course you don´t." he added silent. Katara looked at him with concern, understanding and, if I was right pity. She obviously thought her husband had not deserved the burden to be the Avatar. "Well – I – I am proud Lee. I truly am proud to call you my son." He smiled brightly as a knot formed in my throath. I could not speak, grasped for Air as I wanted to yell. You are not my father – you never were there for me when I was a kid.

If I had a father that was my sifu! Sifu – memories flooded my brain, of fencing, drinking tea. Of an old man ruffling my hair and comforting a small boy who was crying bitterly. This was what a father did with his son. That was true! It was as true as the fact that Avatar Aang had fathered me. In the end truth was not as clear as we wanted it to be. Even if I knew that years ago I finally understood why it was that way. I acknowledged that Avatar Aang also was speaking true, even if -for me – his truth was wrong! The knot in my head became burning, hot like a needle piercing flesh. Than it dissipated and I managed a serene smile. "Lee?" the Avatar asked concerned. It seemed I had blacked out for a second and released my head.

"You will never be my father Aang – my father died years ago in Ba Sing Se and he was my sifu." I smiled, I felt light, and content. It was as if pressure was released from me, pressure I had not even noticed before. His eyes reflected sadness. Nevertheless, he smiled and hugged me. "Man – what the fuck." I grumbled. "Thank you for sharing this with me Lee." He smelled a lot like myself. It was rather awkward for me and blood shot into my head, while the Lady Katara giggled happily. "Could you finally get off me old man?" I grumbled. He finally let me go.

"Lee has opened five chakras on his own Katara." Aang told his wife beaming. "Without a Raava in his Chest." He was as proud as he had achieved this feat, while I just asked myself. What the heck is a chakra! Katara looked at me wideeyed. "What the fuck is a chakra?" I asked the Avatar startled. It was than he looked unbelievably silly with his opened mouth and bulging eyes. Avatar Aang opened and closed his mouth like a feeding koi fish. "You really don´t know what a chakra ist?" the Avatar managed to spit out after some time, while the Lady Katara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Aang – how often do I have to remind you that not everybody grew up in an intact air nomad culture over a century ago." She almost sounded annoyed. He cracked an embarrassed smile at that. "Err yeah darling, you´re right. I forgot that the teachings of the chakras are something the other nations weren´t very open about." He responded. "It is understandable Aang – it´s dangerous because having opened the seven chakras does not mean you are a good person." Katara stated dryly. Aang gulped and sighed. "Yes Katara." He admitted with a small voice.

"Nevertheless secrets are far more dangerous than perilous truths, look up some history books, almost every war started with a little dirty secret." Aang was convinced of his point and his wife did not contradict him. "Well – so what is a chakra Mr. Avatar?" I asked slightly annoyed, if my question was not important then why the hell could he not answer it quickly! "Oh – I apologize Lee. Chrm… Well, what do you know about the fundamentals of bending." He started. I was caught off guard – fundamentals of bending, what the fuck was this old man talking about?

"Pff – you wanna hear some footwork techniques or what?" I asked disturbed. I always hated riddles so why could this man not make a straight statement? Aang chuckled. "No – of course not. I thought you knew that bending itself has not much to do with certain forms. These forms just shall express the flow of cosmic energy the bender divides and turns at his will." He explained. "You talk about the electromagnetic pulse bending theory?" I asked him. Yep – I still was reading sometimes. "What kinda thing?" he asked baffled. "This math epic Theo published last year, a lot of scientists are in love with it." Katara explained. "And you read this kind of stuff?" Aang asked baffled.

"Well – I try, can´t say I can calculate what the guy postulated but the summary is fitting." I answered. "So we agree that the energy is flowing through the benders body. And of course it is twirling through the spiritual centers of the body which are blocked from birth on. This are the chakras." The Avatar explained. Actually that still was a quite vague term but he soon continued. "And every chakra is associated with important parts of the personality of the bender. The first chakra for example is located at the bottom of the spine and symbolizes the deepest fear one has to overcome to walk the path to enlightenment.

Self recognition is not possible when you do not know what you fear." He spoke. "The second chakra is located between you legs." I started feeling queasy this instant. The Avatar did continue without a hint of hesitation. "and is the essence of ones sexual desires – which leads to the third chakra which is called the navel chakra. It has do to with self control, reigning over desires, while the fourth, located in your chest deals with compassion, selfless love." He cleared his troath. "The most people stop there and just a few manage to open higher chakras in their lifes. The fifth symbolizes willpower to forge one´s path and everything that comes along with finding true freedom. The sixth chakra is tha chakra of truth – the one Sokka cherishes the most." He chuckled.

Katara eyed him questioning. "it is located between your eyes. The last chakra is located over your head, is stands for the spiritual connection to the spirits and the world – opening it, well I don´t know how overwhelming that must feel." He spoke smiling. "To give yourself up is something almost nobody can do, but that exactly is necessary for true enlightenment." He explained. There was a heavy silence after heavy words. "And of course when one opened his chakras his bending becomes far stronger, as becomes his true self. As my wife mentioned you just have to find harmony with your self if you stick around the sixth chakra, which means an evil man may also be able to open his chakras if he truly is comfortable with doing evil deeds." He explained.

"That is the reason why the chakras were seldom spoken of in worldly tribes, the air temples where the only places where almost everybody knew about them and it stayed that way for hundreds of years." He stated. "You should keep this robes, you know you are more than worthy to wear them." He smiled. I blushed and barely managed to keep a straight face. "Thank you very much. Although I guess they are too small." I responded.

I guess it would be highly offensive if I stated that I thought orange to be a color for faggots. "Well I think it looks yummi." Katara stated while seizing me up like a lump of meat – I totally forgot, she still was a perverted wet! Aang just grinned devilish. "Uh whatever you say." I responded and took a deep gulp from my teacup. Yumi would love these fine white bowls with stylized squirreltoads climbing the outside of the cup. We chatted a bit, or to be more accurate, the Avatar and his wife chatted while I was listening. While I listened I had to stifle a smile as I remembered the pictures I had of them while coming to Republic City.

What an ignorant fool I had been, and it was not even a year in the past! I almost did not notice Yumi being carried downstairs. I gulped and gripped my cup tighter but I was ready – for whatever she had to say. She looked bad, her hair messed up and sloppy bound to a ponytail, while her eyes seemed a bit puffy. Nevertheless something in her posture was different then yesterday. She seemed to have found a decision. Katara was looking at Yumi "You know Yumi." The waterbenders eyes were watering again as she stifled a dreamy sigh. "Darling." I never had heard the Avatars voice brimming with iron, it was a voice that made your hairs stand up. Katara eyed her Husband whose gentle face now looked as if it was hewn out of stone. "We should grant these two some private space, without saying anything." He simply grabbed his wifes arm and dragged her away. "B-but Honey…" Katara pleaded. "NO – you don´t dare Katara Kyas daughter!" he stated grim. "They are adult people!" the couple left the room while I set down the cup on the table and cleared my throat.

Yumi looked at me, her eyes wide – she was licking her lips. "Wait a moment Yumi. I just want you to say what you truly feel." I tried to smile but failed miserably. If it came down to it things were easier to think through than to speak out. I cleared my throath and rose. I turned away for if I started crying it was the last thing I wanted her to see.

"I made a big mistake not telling you about Kanto, but I thought it was the right thing to do. I want you to know that I am not sorry for this." My voice was clear an unwavering. Yumi gasped. "It is the path I walked and I can not deny any longer that only I am the one responsible for it…" I paused "Of course this is true for you, too. And if you want to go I will live with it." There the inevitable happened, and my breath hitched for a brief moment. "I just – want you to know t-that I want you to be happy my dear." I croaked in a muffled tone.

"Why aren´t you looking at me than stormy?" Yumi asked, her voice quavering. I did not get anything out of my throath und just turned around huffing. Of course I did not want her to leave, I thought that would have benn clear from the beginning. Yumi also had tears streaming down her face. Nevertheless she smiled. "Asshole, ya know I´m looking like a prissy right now." She tried to get out of her wheelchair. Without thinking I rushed over and wanted to push her back as that vile Miss Adachi locked an arm around my head and almost tore off my bottom lip.

"I do love you idiot – that much I got now. An now I want this clothes off your sissy body." She was between purring and sobbing while she tried to tear my clothes off. Of course she failed with her injured shoulder. With that fire started flaring through my body and I simply jumped out of Tenzins robes, which I tore like paper. It took a rather short time until I came to my senses after, well I guess the reader might imagine what. "Well- that was right to work me up." Yumi giggled licking her fingers clean.

Well, actually I now realized what I had done while I stood there panting. "Tenzins coming of age robes." I exclaimed in regret. Yumi looked at her fingers, as small white drop glinting below her wrist. Then she started laughing. "Stop laughing – how I gonna explain that to Tenzin." I whined. "O you get it – com-coming of age robes." She giggled. "F-F-finally in -in-augurated." She laughed again. I wrapped myself up in the remains of the robes.

I was too happy to even complain about her perverted sense of humor. In fact a just smiled like a mooneater on his peak. I Simply made a loincloth of the orange rags."And whats with me? Yeah – I´m all soaking now an what do I get neither you nor lil Lee." Yumi purred. "B-But we are in the Avatars living room! If somebody came in !" I exclaimed shocked. We could not simply have Sex here – if some important visitors came in! "Which turns me on even more." She moaned happily. Damn this evil woman! Today she could get everything she wanted from me, even if it had benn the sun herself!

I kneeled on the floor. "Well – you look of somebody is coming. My cheeks beyond a doubt were as crimson as they could get, nevertheless it was thrilling, in every way possible. As I lifted her robes I smelled the sweet musky smell that was able to drive me out of my head in the blink of an eye. Yumi greatly enjoyed it, so much is to be said. She spoke almost casually while is was working between her legs. "Oh Hi Sokka." I froze making a pitiable sound. Yumi giggled "just kidding." She squealed again as I tenderly bit down on her pink flesh.

Hello Again, this story still is not dead, for if I start things I usually finish them. I just had my first writersblock with it. So I appreciate everyone who still clings to it. I really hope I made a decend piece today. Finally we get to see that people from the gutter are less prude, why, well of course they have to fuck while somone watches because nobody has a bedroom of his own. If there are any commets I will gladly respond.

so pray pray to the Reviewgod and deliver your offerings.

Greetings in the hood


	45. chapter forty: end of a dream

**Chapter forty: End of a dream**

Yumi and me spent some more hours in the livingroom and somehow it seemed as if our relationship had evolved. If you don´t die all hardships will make you grow – I´ve never thought about love from this point of view. We talked about a lot of things, most of them I do net even remember anymore because I sucked in Yumis presence like a moth does with moonlight. Much to my wonder the lady Katara did not come back into the living room. It seemed my father had given her a scolding. I never had thought that Avatar Aang would actually stay out of my business for once. "Eh Yumi – another question. You were talking about this vacation to the firenation. When do you wanna go?" I asked my girlfriend.

She actually was surprised. "You know I don´t want to go there alone Lee." She responded. "It´s just a childish dream, I mean – we both got pretty decent jobs here in Republic." Yumi was being serious and I damn well understood her. We both came from a neighborhood where a decent job was everybody's dream. And the two of us really did it – we did make it out of poverty! It was the first time I did realized it properly. The hard work had paid off, and what made it even sweeter was the fact that my father had not done anything in this matter.

"Well – we are wealthy people Yumi." I answered absentmindedly while Yumi started giggling until her eyes were teary. "How on earth can you be such a dork Lee – we are filthy rich since about two months or so? And you notice it NOW?" she still was grinning deviously. Somehow I felt embarrassed. "Ahm – yeah. You know some people are not obsessed with money…" I responded while Yumi just crooked an eyebrow. "Which is the reason why you eat porridge twice a day?" she frowned. "Eh porridge is healthy." I argued. Yumi just made a gargling sound and winced as she moved her shoulder. "The ever living fuck!" she bitched furious. "What the hell is wrong with this shitty thing!" she griped. Yumi had never been a good patient, in fact she was horrible and I had to admire Kataras stubbornness to put up with her terrible moods.

"heavens Yumi – a guy has almost pierced a hole through your body and you ask yourself why you can´t run around and do cartwheels!" I was close to getting snarky. Yumi pouted. "You know how boring this is – I´m sitting around the whole day like a useless old hag." She whined frustrated. I sighed, Yumi really could not sit still, even in the evenings she was always fiddling around with something. She seamed Clothes for money or started cleaning the flat once or twice a week. In the last couple of years, I had become used to this. "You know that I would take your place if I could." I tried to console her – it definitely was the wrong approach.

"Pah – as if I would let ya idjet." She grumbled. Yumi was frowning the angry frown. "And what does Katara make wrong?" I asked preparing myself for a string of curses. Yumi was surprisingly calm. "Besides endless babbling that pisses me off? Nothing – she is really good with this healing mumbo jumbo if you ask me." She snorted. "What is far more annoying is this little baldy monkface!" Yumis eyes were sparkling. Oh – I felt pity for Tenzin at once. If Yumi made this face one should better run and hide. "And – what exactly is he doing?" I asked almost hesitating.

"This stick in the ass kiddo babbles about this nomadish culture shit from morning to evening. What do I care about what this Guru Shitang something said! And this whole overcome your aggressions bullshit." Yumi was hissing. "This shithead never had any problems with being bullied, groped or something else - so this fucker has no idea how good it feels to beat the shit outta some assholes!"

What on earth was Tenzin pulling off? I had to speak with this boy and set some things straight. "And then he says I should animate you to follow the path of your tribe Lee – this Kiddo wants me to talk you outta your job so you put on some shitty robes and shave your head!" Yumi was seething with rage. "This polite scumbag, no matter how often I tell him to just give himself a good jerkoff – he still comes again, and again and again. And I can´t even send him ablaze!" I just curled my eyebrows.

"Well heh – you know, metaphorically." Yumi shrugged. "As if I would burn people, geez Lee." She reassured me. "And – why would he do something like that? I mean it´s hilarious." I was wondering what moved this boy. Why the heck were some useless old traditions so important to him that he faced Yumis wrath willingly? "You ask ME Lee – you should go and ask him! This kid´s a psycho – I´ve no idea how Lin can stick with this – this…" Yumi was lacking for words, something that really was unusual. "Come on Yumi, he´s a dork and shy - but otherwise I suppose he´s quite…" I tried to defend Tenzin.

Sure he was a childish compared to Yumi and me, but you had to keep in mind that he just was facing his seventeenth year in the month to come. "No Lee – this guy is crazy, you´ve not seen the look on his face when he talks about the duty of those who carry nomadic blood to reinstall the legacy of the air nomads. He´s looking as if he is jerking off and I´m not making things up – fuck he propagates polygamy like those fucking feudal lords back home! This kid is a madman – and I´m just happy that he has these peaceful ideals." She stated worried. Actually I gulped deeply, usually Yumi had a good knowledge of people.

And I had to admit that I too did not like Tenzin, but of course that had no say in the question of his sanity. "Well – I guess it is time to speak with my little brother." I sighed. "I can´t tolerate him to annoy you so much Yumi." I concluded while she again pulled my head down for a slurping clash of tongues. "Thank you Lee." She smiled a genuine smile, I just shrugged. "So – what´s on the agenda for today?" I asked her as I heard a squeaking sound. "A- A- Ahhhh." I turned and saw Tenzin clad in plain orange robes as always. His face was sheer disbelief as a fury washed over I had not thought him capable of. "H-How DARE YOU to touch my coming of age robes." He shouted and propelled himself down the staircase. Stormed at me and tore the robes away from me.

I flailed my Arms but fell on the ground naked. Tenzin looked at the torn rags that were his Robes and started crying. He was so furious he sent out Air blasts that propelled me across the floor. I was a bit frightened because I had no time to find a foothold. "Eh you motherfucking psycho! Stop it at once or I will tear you open!" Yumi screamed and jumped out of her wheelchair. Tenzin turned and backed off. Yumis face was set a determined frown, even though her Lips were trembling because of the sheer effort to move her injured arm in a simple firebending stance. I got back on my feet, still I was a bit frightened. I had seen his eyes – they were so hateful it made me shiver. "I-I didn´t do anything." Tenzin replied blabbering as Yumi closed the distance.

"Nothing – did you little baldy fuckface really say - nothing!" she seethed while yellow flames danced around her palms. "Y-Yes Ma´am." Tenzin replied Tumbling back further. I had collected myself from the floor and shook my rattled bones. I almost had to stifle a smile. Yumi was in full Lee protection mode – which made my heart flutter a beat or two. "You kick my boyfriend around just because your shitty clothes are done for? While you are having twenty or thirty more of these ugly pussy outfits!" she griped. Tenzin had nothing to respond to that. "I´ll not forget that lil baldy believe me, and if you do something like that ever- ever again – to anyone…I WILL make sure every little bone in your body is pulverized." She stood before the much taller boy and stared up at him.

"B-But that – that were my coming of age robes. How – How dares he to tear them apart – AND WHO GAVE THEM TO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he demanded to know. I was searching for cover but I found nothing besides Yumis blanket. Thank the spirits there was the brown blanket I wrapped myself into. "Well – because we had some damn good reconciliation sex Kiddo." Yumi grinned devious while I was close to vomiting. How could this vile woman talk about this like a hooker. I still was not comfortable with this side of hers, even though the chakra thing had brought some kind of tranquility if you wanted to say so. It was then Katara rushed into the room, looked at the scene with wonder.

"Excuse me – what is going on here. Yumi – sit back in your wheelchair." The waterbender snapped. Then she looked at Tenzin. "And you young man stop making such a sour – What in all heavens have you done to Tenzins robes Lee!" she yelped as she saw the orange racks. I flinched. "Well – we fucked a bit. To eh…make up." Yumi responded grinning sheepish while Lady Kataras jaw dropped. "W-hat you did WHAT in my living room!" she jipped shocked. Obviously even in the water nations that was considered rude. I blushed furiously, while Tenzin became deadly pale, tears of anger running down his cheeks. She opened her Mouth and closed it again.

"How can you accept this savage bastard in our family. Yes, that´s what you are a bastard! I bet you aren´t even dads son – you - you measly cheater! Liar – your mother was nothing but a dirty whore! The avatar would never touch another woman than my mother!" he yelled. Lady Katara looked at her son wide-eyed. For a short moment rage flared up in my guts. It wasn´t as if I had not asked that question a thousand times. I looked into Tenzins eyes and saw pure hatred directed at me – what the bloody hell was this kids problem. Well – most likely I had torn his godlike father in the mud. I walked upstairs until I stood in front of him, clad in nothing but a brown blanket. He was trembling as I stood before him and stared at him. Whatever this child was thinking it was not worthy of someone older than five. As if I was stealing his father from him – I neither would be able nor willing to.

"I don´t want you precious daddy Tenzin – and I don´t want your girlfriend. Thank the spirits I´m not you brother." I spoke arrogance dripping from my voice. Tenzin was raising his Hand. "I wouldn´t try it for real." I stated and turned. If he was to strike now, he was more than despicable. And indeed he did not attack me. "Just got to KOH." Tenzing growled sobbing and stormed up the stairs. Katara was also offended it seemed. "Bei Gao Lee. You went too far." She hissed. "You should go an apologize to Tenzin at once." She commanded. "I won´t lady Katara. I will not apologize to a pathetic kid, I made a mistake but that just showed the real colors." I stated.

Lady Katara was glaring at me. "If this is what you really think of this family then you should leave Lee." A deep voice spoke. "Tenzin is my son and I will not tolerate others bullying him, not even you." The avatar responded. I let out a barking laugh. Of course it would end this way – no way in the heavens I would be able to hold up against Tenzin. "Bullying would be a bit farfetched Aang." Yumi responded. "This kid is behaving ridiculous and furthermore he attacked Lee – if I had not intervened your oh - so innocent son would have beaten Lee into a puddle of bones n blood." She responded angrily. The avatars face did not move an inch. "Well – if Tenzin gets violent he usually has some very good reasons for it. I trust my sons judgement more than your´s Miss Adachi." He responded snidely.

"Oww come on trying to hit between the legs we are Mr. Sourpuss. Well I tell you something baldy – you should remember you´ve got more kids than your precious lil Ten-Ten, and it´s not about Lee alone." She hissed. I sighed – well there the dream of a happy family was going. It was strange I had believed in it even for a second. "Watch your vile mouth young lady. You should give birth to some children before you counsel others." Lady Katara snarked. "Don´t bother Yumi. I got the message." I pinched my nose. Actually it hurt to understand I would never matter as much to my father as my siblings did. Well – it was understandable, I was his failure after all – his sin. And every look in my direction had to remind him at that.

"Let´s go Yumi – we never were part of this family and we never will be." I stated dryly. "That´s not true Lee." Katara spoke and tried to touch my shoulder. I shrugged. "Stop making this even harder Lady Katara – it is this way and I don´t hold any grudge against you. It´s better to let it be." I responded sadly and walked onward. While Yumi followed me. Katara tried to hinder her but there was a glow in my girls' eyes that made her shut up. "Lee Bei Gao – if you leave now you don´t need to come back. In a family everybody has to admit his failures - even you." My father spoke gravely. I just shrugged "If it is between being a coonie with a family or a lone wolfbat I damn well know what a man chooses." I gulped and shrugged. "Live happily father – for I surely will." I responded lending Yumi my arm. Than we continued.

"Lee – shouldn´t we give em a chance?" Yumi asked as we were about to leave the island. I just shook my head while my heart was feeling sore. "It will never work out Yumi – Tenzin hates me, and the rest of the family will always be on his side. And furthermore I´ve got you." I kissed her on the temple. "Guess more family is not needed." I stated as I lifted a dreamy looking Yumi in the small boat. Then I rowed her across Yue bay. Yumi seemed to be sadder about the inevitable than I was. Maybe she was blaming herself for what happened. "Don´t even think about blaming yourself Yumi." I threatened her. She bit her bottom lip. "But I started the whole sexy thing." She responded her voice small. I sighed. "You did but if it hadn´t happened today it would have happened another day. So let´s just forget it Yumi." I decided. She sighed and nodded. "I guess Lin will be rather pissed about what happened today." Yumi responded.

Lin – indeed I guessed it would hurt if she hated my ass, but somehow I doubted Tenzin would tell her about his coming of age robes. Most likely it would be too embarrassing for him to tell. "Well – can´t change that if you ask me. So let´s deal with it in time." "You´re right Lee. I just hope you cleaned the flat." Yumi responded wrinkling her eyebrows. Well – of course it did not. I had been far too busy to think about trivial things as cleaning. "Oh Lee- you did not of course. How can you live in such a dusty stinky mess?" Yumi whined. "I guess I have to get that flat clean when we´re home – and you are going to help me." She responded determined. "No you´ll not be cleaning anything Adachi Yumi." I responded stern. "For you will be giving yourself a good night's sleep." I stated while Yumi pouted.

"Lee, you are a prude and annoying old man." She mumbled. What the heck had this to do with prudeness? I was just lucky enough not to meet some annoying bastards, even though the most parts of Republic City had regained their peace the dragon flats and parts of the harbor districts were simmering with violence. Yakones flight and the disappearance of the stone circles had given birth to a lot of small gangs that most likely would stand no chance against the Terra Triads or the triple threats. How the Agni kai were still hanging around I would never understand. Even though I had some knowledge about what was going on we did not do anything against the status quo. The face of the police force had been saved, even though the painful truth was that we could not dare to fight any major gangs right now. We had to let them reign the dragonflats and harbor districts for the years to come. It left a bitter feeling in my throat but I was familiar with that, the bad guys win, even if the public does not accept this fact. As we arrived at home it was difficult to move Yumi into bed. In fact, I had to make a felt ton of hot Sencha with cinnamon. You´re right that tastes awful but Yumi is a strange person. I on the other hand wiped and cleaned for quite some hours until the floor was gleaming and there was no piece of dust left. I can´t say that I enjoyed this work but it was really necessary. That much even I had to admit.

The next morning was cold, first hints of snow hanging in the air like a threatening sign of winter. It was unusual to be this cold in Republic City, which lead to a lot of residents bitching about the cold, even though they wore thick woolen clothing. I on the other hand had to wear an iron armor, so I was freezing even through three sets of undergarments. I was on patrol alone because Ping would not return back to duty before the next summer to come. I had not been assigned a new partner because we were still running low on staff. Even though a lot of recruits had registered after the whole Yakone incident these people were attending the Metal bending academy, which without a doubt would be called police academy if it weren´t for Chief Bei Fong. I was wondering if I would ever be attending the academy. The Mechants in front of me were arguing furiously amidst a crowd of amused people.

"That is my trading place you ignorant scoundrel! My cabbages were here first!" the elderly man raged. His younger, but rather tiny looking colleague bitched back. "But I sell high quality Iron works. Don´t pretend somebody is interested in your rotten, stinky cabba…" the old man gripped his collar. "MY CABBAGES AREN´T stinky you shitty peasant!" he yelled, his head red as a strawtato. "Get the fuck off me motherfucker!" the younger man yelled as he pushed the aged man against his highly laden cart. "Enough!" I snarled drawing my bat and strode up to the two men. The onlookers were almost saddened. "You´re not getting something for free – so fuck off." I rambled in their direction. Of course they stayed but I had to show face after all. "And you two get off each other at once or I´m gonna play rough got it?" I hissed. The merchants let each other go at once, the both stood there with heaving chests, collecting their breath.

"This disrespectful youngster started offending me officer." The old man spit out stutterin. "Liar – you occupied my trading place asshole!" the other one bitched. "Shut the fuck up – both of you!" I shouted. "Who has a license for this quadrant – screw it we are going to the the Republic trade office. And if any one of you insults anyone on the way there I will lock him up in a nice´n cosy full metal room for the night. Got it." I snarked. Of course these guys would not be locked into high security cells but full metal room sounded much more awesome than cell. Both of the merchants looked rather shocked at my statement. "Oh – Mr. Officer that´s not necessary right? I mean – we ´re all colleagues here right Tenshi." The older man smiled embarrassed. "Of course grampa. You´re there first, so I guess I´ll find another place right?" the younger merchant offered. "No – no dear Tenshi. You trade here every day, I´ll call it a day, y´know the bones are hurting. Ugly weather right Mr. Officer." I had to stifle a smile. Both of them had no license for this place, as had most of republic citys traders and merchants.

It was understandable for the fee to register your business in the trade office was 50 yuan per month – a rather high amount, even for Republic City standards. Of course a registration in the office was a long time investment. If you were part of the trading society that meant you had rented your trading place and could call the cops to clean it if somebody else used it. Also you had a small insurance against theft or armed robbery. I just eyed them up "Interesting – why would both of you let go of this place, somebody tell me?" I asked quirking my eyebrow. The merchants were uneasy. "Well Mr. Officer – really I just got a bit carried away. Really!" the younger merchant whined. Both of them still followed me. They both were earth nation – and such obedient to the core. "So none of you is registered." I stated. They gulped and nodded. If we were to read the law here both of them would go to jail for two years. And our prisons would be full in a mere two weeks. There were more illegal traders in Republic city than fish in yue bay. "Please sir – you can´t arrest us. I mean, everybody ist doing it." The old man whined. "If you throw me into prison you can stab right to my chest. Can you live with killing an old man who always respected the law? A founding member of republic city further more…" He whimpered. "Geez." I sighed. "We all know that nobody here is going to jail if it is not about mayhem. You want to report this man?" I asked the younger one.

"Oh – hell yeah." He piped up. "This annoying old bastard is ruining our businesses everyway. Has his cabbage corp. manufacture and still steals our streetspace!" he rambled. "I just love doing business myself! Courting the customer is a vital threat of any merchant, go and exercise it youngster!" the man defended himself. "Well – if you want to report Mr. Moriyama for mayhem, go ahead. Of course I have to report both of you for the illegal trading of goods." I added smugly and took out my notebook. Both men paled. "Ugh – but Mr. Officer I was just joking around. Heh don't catching a joke when ya hear one." The both were laughing a forced laugh. "See – we have an understanding. BUT – if I hear any complaints from any other merchant about you two. I will go to the association and clear your spots for the rightful owner." I snarked. "So get outta my eyes – especially you Mr. Moriyama! Go and manage your son´s company or take a vacation for fucks sake!" I ranted.

Moriyama was one of the rich businessmen of Republic, the guy had earned a vast fortune, but since his son had taken over his company the old guy was roaming the streets with his cabbage cart again! And he was the most notorious of the illegal – even smuggling his cabbages in by boat. Of course his son covered up all expenses – nevertheless it was annoying to deal with Moriyama. That bastard was even more persistent than a hippocow! Both of the men scurried off mumbling strings of pleasantries I supposed. One report less to write this day, thank the spirits! So I went on doing business until noon, when it was time for a meal and a brief visit of Ping. The guy had become incredibly popular with the nurses – heck he was even on first name base with all the healers in the hospital. I was wondering how he did it, Yumi would most likely label him as adorkable I mused. While I was getting myself some dumplings as small woman besides me shouted.

"Outta my way – dumplings an make sure they´re triple and extra spicy!" that snarking voice could just belong to Chief Bei Fong in person. The cook behind the cart started meddling at once. "Say have you ever heard something about waiting lines." I griped. Damn it – this woman was feeding on MY ordered dumplings. "Yes and I do not give a fuck! And you snarky darky should bow before your boss!" she responded. I just rolled my eyes, snarky darky – Yumi would have loved it. The problem was I could not speak out against that. I sighed, grit my teeth and tipped my head. "Well if you insist ladies first." I grumbled. "Better know your place Bei Gao." She piped groping her oversized dumpling bag while licking her lips. Her protective stare made it clear, nobody would be getting a piece of these.

I had to wait for my dumplings. Interestingly the Chief did not leave the stand and instead started chatting with Hu La and her partner. When I finally got my dumplings I started digging in, noticing that Chief Bei Fong had already finished her huge bag of dumplings. Since I was one who was on Hu La´s blacklist, just for the sake of it I decided I would be better walking away. This woman was a maneater and I hated being preyed upon – it was bad enough when Yumi was in the mood! I was luckily enough Hu La had not thrown herself at me in the bathrooms – in fact there were stories she did it with a bunch of guys under the showers. Well – not my business after all. When I was leaving the chief closed up on me – her steps were fast. "Yo Lee. The bad guys aren´t running away from you. Don´t have the vibes for that." She smirked. "But you have - rude shorty?" I shot back. With a rumble an earth spike rose between my legs. I shriked. "Be careful who you call a shorty!" the Chief glared at me. I swallowed.

"Heavens – calm down Chief." I responded. She just chuckled deviously. "It´s just too much fun." She grinned broadly. I sighed. "So, what do you want Chief?" I asked her. Her eyes narrowed. "Well – you just broke with your family Lee. And your dad´s my buddy. Or how he calls it childhood friend." She responded, imitating Avatar Aangs tone perfectly. "And why do you know about this." I sighed. I had no interest in being lectured – not from Chief Bei Fong. "Well – friends tell each other things – ya know." She responded and stared into nothingness. "You can´t spare me, can you?" I sighed. "Huh – oh you think I would lecture you? Fuck no Lee, it´s your business." She answered, while I let out a relieved sigh. "Though I guess Sokka won´t let that slide so easily if he finds out." She responded. I let out a frustrated groan. "Yeah – he totally is a pain in the ass!" she stated nodding. "Well I guess that is a – I had less luck than you Lee." I responded dryly. The chief sighed deeply. "Jep… but at least he has stopped calling me Lady Bei Fong by now." She responded, a determined frown settling on her face. Oh – that really had been harsh, we were talking about Sokka after all. "So you want to talk about that – want me to speak with him, or what?" I asked her. She chuckled. "Nah – I will not need your help to get Sokka back in my bed Lee – time is all this man needs." She responded but she was not very sure it seemed. "What I was thinking about was some bar hopping tonight. Wanna participate?" she asked me. Actually I was a bit startled. Not just that Chief Bei Fong was twice my age, but also – why the heck did she invite me all of a sudden, she never invited me to anything. "Um – well Chief. To be honest I´ve no idea how Yumi takes this. I mean she´s just returned home and such." I stammered. Chief Bei Fong laughed heartily.

"Spirits Lee – It´s not like I had invited you under my muff. God dammit don´t you know something besides working! You´re worse than Lin!" she griped. "You know that you´re talking about your daughter." I responded. "Aye – that is true. Well since she dates Tenzin she at least has a weekend!" Toph responded. "Well – about that." I started. She raised her hand. "Stop it Lee – it´s Lins business. I´ll not shove my daughters around, no way in hell!" she snarked decisive. "Whoa." I rose my hands. "Tenzin is no bad guy Lee – you´re just jealous at him." She responded. I wanted to respond but she rose her hand. "Stop it right there kid – it´s true and we both know it." She snarked. "And you´re rightly so because he IS both their favourite! Had that topic with Sokka far too often." She informed me. Actually I might really be jealous half-brother, he had everything I had not had at his age. Parents who loved him, believed in him. A beautiful girlfriend – expensive clothing, a bright future. Yeah there were reasons to feel envy – and maybe that was why I did not like him at all.

My shoulders slumped. "Ouch." I stated. "Hit the mark – well, that was intended." The Chief quipped and shook her bun. "So -what are you saying?" she asked me. "If you tell me why you invited me – I may face the wrath of the lady Adachi." I sighed. The Chief closed her mouth. "Heck – can´t you even be grateful to drink for free and ask no questions." Toph Bei Fong frowned. "Nope." I responded smirking. "Because you had no stand-in drinking." She responded. "You know – it´s tradition Lee and cause I like you." I smiled genuinely. "Thank you Chief." I responded. She shook her head "damn the gods Lee, you seriously have to have milf complexes." I laughed.

"I guess you would like that Chief but sadly – no no." I waved my finger in her direction. "Don´t go ahead of yourself kiddo." She warned me. "So you stop by at my place?" I asked her. She nodded briefly. "I´ll do it." She nodded while I thought about going back to work. "Guess I´ve gotta go Chief." I responded. "Hm if half of you guys were that diligent bout work I woudn´t have to lift a finger. But Lee – don´t make any extra shifts. And stop pampering this Mr. Humju something. The nurses are crying about all the sake he gets from the outside. He seems to deal with the stuff." The Chief sated. I laughed. "I´ve no clue what you´re talking about." I responded. I really had not!


	46. chapter fortyone: party time

**Chapter 40: party time**

I had persuaded Yumi to let me go out with the Chief – actually she almost threw me outside, which made my self-esteem soar. I knew perfectly well that I was behaving childish, but that did not change the fact. While Yumi was knitting furiously I left the flat with a somewhat guilty conscience, you shouldn´t go out with other women when you had a girlfriend. Of course the Chief would laugh at me just for thinking something along these lines, and Yumi most likely would do the same and undoubtedly crack some jokes about me being gay. While I was waiting for Chief Bei Fong I still wondered why this woman had invited me. Sure I had done a lot for her family – but she of all people would know that you couldn´t repay me with some drinks. And no – I chose to believe that Chief Bei Fong actually liked me. Of course she was not in time and as she finally swaggered down the street my eyes bulged. She wore an emerald kimono, thghtly bound and rather "revealing". What the FUCK – that the Chief actually could dress up like a woman startled me – and one hell of a woman, too.

"Eh Lee, what´s up? Yumi threw you out?" she chuckled. I snorted. "She told me to have some fun." I grumbled. I decided not to mention anything about the Chiefs strange appearance – damn it, she even pasted her lips – emerald of course. "damn straight that girl of yours. You should shit the stick outta yer ass." She piped up and pulled me in a one armed hug as if we were old drinking buddys. I felt slightly awkward – she was my boss, gods be damned! "Ährm…Cief." I whined. Chief Bei Fong laughed loudly. "Kiddo, you´re even easier to tease than Lin – that´s just cute." She roared, not even caring who might be disturbed. I would need a lot of sake to survive this evening. "Where are we going Chief?" I asked her pouting – for fucks sake I was not CUTE! The only one who was allowed to say such heinous things was Adachi Yumi! She grinned devilish "Runnin on the docks of course." That sounded bad, definitely. I just hoped she wouldn´t drag me into a whorehouse, for if that happened I knew it would end uggly.

"You know how far this is?" I sighed, walking through half Republic City roaring drunk – yeah that was a mighty fine idea! "Eh – stop being a sissy." The Chief snarked. "Why exactly did I ever agree to this?" I sighed. "Cause I´m awesome!" the Chief stated superior. "Hmh… and who else is coming along?" I asked her. Chief Bei Fong frowned. "Eh – what´s that supposed to mean Lee?" she responded baffled. "You´re all dressed up Chief - so there has to be a reason.." I deduced, the Chief punched my arm. "What the hell are you thinking kiddo – I go party in twenty pounds of steel?" she shot back. I had to shrug at that. "If you insist, keep your secrets old lady." I responded. The Chief snorted angrily. I had hit a nerve it seemed. The streets started getting lively and I was wondering why nobody recognized Chief Bei Fong. We passed the great square of the four nations, the water tribe cultural center and finally arrived in the shabby alleys of the harbor district. Of course I had forgotten to bring a blade. I was getting dull it seemed, back in Shangyang I hadn´t taken a dump without some steel on me.

Unconsciously I started swaggering, too. "Let´s start somewhere quiet." The Chief sighed. "Old Lady.." she snorted again and I had to bite my lip to stop laughing. While I ignored cat calling whores and felt as if I had to curl up into a ball and hide my face the Chief seemed rather at ease. Interestingly none of the men striving though the streets tried to hit on her, which in retrospective might have had something to do with the murderous glare that had settled on my face. We finally left the dirty streets to enter a surprisingly clean bar, which was filled with song and laughter. The air was full of tobacco and the musky scent of sweating people. "Get the fuck outta my way." The Chief was pushing herself through the mostly male visitors while I followed. She was cursing and griping while her Hairpins fell out and covered her back in a greying mane. Finally I could occupy a small table near the backdoor. I took a seat at once as a man tried to take place. "Get the fuck off pal – that´s a ladies place." I snarked furious and the guy turned back grumbling -obviously he was not drunken enough to pick a fight. It took some time until the Chief came back, holding two big mugs of root beer.

"Eh – take a swig Lee." She cheered while taking a deep gulp out of the mug that was bigger than her head. The beer tasted weird. It was as if a lot of soju had been poured into it. "What the hell is this stuff Chief?" I asked her. "That´s Koh´s fart – really good stuff." She grinned. I also drank. "So, how´s it going Lee – missing Shangyang?" she asked me. I was startled. I laughed. "No way in hell – I don´t need to be reminded on my time there, really." I shrugged. "Yumi and me have left that shithole behind." I responded taking another gulp. "Y´know this city is not better for a shim, but at least I don´t have to crawl in the mud here. Sounds egoistic but damn, it is." I admitted. "And who else is coming?" I asked her. "Bleh – nobody I guess. Unless you´ve invited Ping or some other guys from the force." She responded. "But you said it was a stand in drinking." I yelped. "Not some kind of pseudo date!" I rambled. The Chief laughed until her head hit the table. "You are the dude who never drinks with the colleagues Lee – even I do it more often than you and I almost never drink with my Cops." She shot back. I gulped.

That was true – because I saw no sense in drinking myself silly and losing my hard earned money over some rounds of corners. "Well – they gamble and I hate gambling." I responded. "Just can´t help myself, I guess that comes from growing up where I did." I admitted feeling rather vulnerable. So I took another gulp to strengthen myself. The Chief laughed. "Eh – ya know how I did gambling back in the Wartime!" she did not even wait for my response and stated telling one of her beloved stories. "Ya know, there are the guys playing guess the marble." She grinned and explained the game which I knew by heart. You used a Marble, or in most cases a small stone and three nutshells, paper hats or something else. And then you had to guess. Nevertheless a was allured by the Chiefs story. She told it very picturesque. A small blind girl in tattered clothes that stripped grizzled street performers of their last coppers. I really could Imagine these guys dropping their faces in front of a beaming Toph Bei Fong, who mercilessly pointed at the correct nutshell. It seemed I had opened a bottomless pit with my heartily laughter. The Chief started digging up story after story so it seemed. I spaced out after a while- mostly because my head started feeling fuzzy. Whatever this brew was – it was really strong.

Chief Bei Fong of course was drinking faster than me and her Cheeks had already turned a blazing red. "Yeah – n then Aangy tore off his undergarments and pissed against the fucking palace O Ba Sing Se!" she babbled. I just grinned broadly because I was feeling very content and started plummeting the table along the sound of the music. Before I was aware of it we had joined a drunken crowd and roared along "the seven sins of Ba Sing Se" the Chief slung her Arm around my Waist while I had grabbed hold of some long haired strange guy whose beer was splattering all about my head. Nevertheless, I cheered, much to the gusto of the other people. I wondered who that strangely familiar seeming woman was that clung to the Chief rather closely. She was dressed up so revealing I would have called her a hooker if I had been sober. So I did just stare and sing along with even more vigor. The time blurred and suddenly I was struggling for breath and fought my way out of the crowd with elbows and dancing steps. The Chief obviously had given up dancing before me because she was sitting on a table, that strange woman on her knees – damn it were these people kissing? Fuck -they actually were. I looked at them startled. I never pictured the Chief being into girls. "Yo Chief -having fun it seems." I spoke slightly slurred and obviously disturbed. My head was clearer again and my legs were as heavy as lead as I dropped on the chair. "Eh - course I´m havin fun, wanna join kiddo?" the Chief stated with glassy eyes. The other woman just giggled along and winked sluggishly. Yep – these women had more than enough!

And that girl – brown hair, silver eyes – FUCK that was Tsering! I gulped hard, it was a tempting offer – but luckily I was not drunken enough to accept it, even though my throat constricted. "Hell no Tsering!" I responded while Tsering looked at me. "A LLLEEE?" she asked puzzled. "Whaddaya doin here?" she was totally baffled. "Havin some fun Tsering – and – you know you´re - almost bangin yer boss, right?" I responded. "What? No that's Tophyyy." She cheered and placed a smacking kiss on the Chiefs lips. "Nope! Take a Close look." I stated grinning. The chief was grumbling something, her face deathly pale, while her hands moved sluggishly through the air. Then she started vomiting all over Tserings Robe. "Ugh. Whats that." Tsering was screaming, while some drunken guys started laughing! Not even my stares could silence them. Even I started laughing because the vomit made Tserings silken kimono an almost see through one.

She had a damn fine body – that crazy woman. "You´re disgusting Tophy!" she yelled back and jumped up just to tumble into some lustily staring guy who at once started groping her. I grabbed a Mug and threw it against the guys head before I could thing anything straight. He instantly let go of Tsering, who was hit by shards and beer. Somebody else started Shouting "TAVER BRAWL BUUHJJAAAAAA!" and then suddenly a table was flipped and hell broke loose! The guy who had grabbed Tsering shoved her aside and hit my Face with a straight. My head rocked back an I hit the ground while the Chief was looking around bewildered. She was not in the state to protect herself any more it seemed. Or she just found all of this amusing – hell if I understood her. I just charged the guy delivering a dropkick – my whole body shook from the impact on the floor but the man was sent into the crowd, where somebody else took care of him. "Stop it at Once!" the barkeeper yelled and brandished a club he swung fiercely at everyone who came close to the bar. I just bended an airblast at some guy swinging a broken chair at me and hit him square in the Chest, her tumbled back yelling something about avatars.

Chief Bei Fong finally had realized what was going on and swung her fists against somebody who knocked her out with a single strike. Women were screaming, Men roared in fury or pain. Tables crashed, I caught a blow tumbled and punched somebody in the belly. The guy yelled and threw me over some tables, I felt as searing pain in my side, while I crawled up and somebody struck the man down with a beer mug. I just grabbed the chief and dragged her backwards into the storage room while fending some drunkards of with airblasts. Damn it – hopefully they were so dunk they would not remember my face! I entered the kitchen where the cook took a big knife. "Get the fuck outta here or I´m gonna slice you open bastard." He threatened in a trembling voice. "Shut the fuck up man – I´m not here for a beating." I responded and dragged the groaning Chief in. Blood was streaming out of her nose. "Ya fucker!" she yelled and tried to punch me, she just grazed my ear, nevertheless it was painful. "It´s me Chief, it´s Lee." I yelled and slapped her face. She finally recognized me and let out a yelp.

"Oh – yeah. Come on lets go party somewhere else." She roared and tried to get up. She was stumbling around drunken. I just grabbed her by her sleeve and took her arm. "Yeah – let´s go Chief. You know I ´ve found this awesome place!" I stated grinning. "Free drinks – and good music as long as yer have 15 yuan." I responded. The Chief was agitated. Of course I did not know such a place – but somehow I had to get this woman somewhere safe. "Yeah – that´s a good idea." The cook responded still clinging to his knife. We found a way outside in a backyard. It was stinking here because piles of garbage filled the yard. The Chief had to vomit again and I held her shivering body that seemed as tiny as a childs. Unbelievably that someone so small had given birth to two children! When she was done retching I started dragging her through the streets, of course it did not take long until two hooded persons started following und. I dragged her on as fast as I could. A fight in my current state would be no wise idea, and the Chief – well I supposed she most likely would do something stupid.

So I dragged on but the guys closed in, of course they were not drunken. "Eh – hold right there kiddos." The man was yelling a short curved blade in his hand. His comrade was also drawing a knife and surpassed me. I let go of the chief, collected my Chi and struck two fingers extended. The air piped and tore a hole through his shoulder, the man yelled in pain as he sunk to the ground, while a rumbling sound was heard as the street came to life and the other thug was bombarded with a hail of pebbles, earth and cobble- stones until he went down screaming. The Chief was tumbling around in a horse stance. "Chief, let´s get the fuck outta here." I stated and tried to drag her away. "Fuck – no – I´ll rip these fucktards open! These fuckers dunno whom they´re messing with." She griped and slapped my hand away. Gods damn it – this woman was worse than a drunken Yumi, far worse! I dragged her through the streets . "Yeah they don´t and you fucked em up – so let´s go. I need some drinks." I responded. "Oh yeah – I need some good soju to get over this shit." The Chief also yelled and laughed while I dragged her on. We stopped at two inn´s where we took some shots, well – the Chief was taking them while I spilled them under the table while she wasn´t watching.

Actually it was quite the challenge to keep the guys hands away from her, I even had to break some guys ribs to get out of the second inn, while the Chief was rather clingy and babbled about milf complexes, while repeatedly making fun of my "virginal behavior". To be frank I was rather pissed, but thanks to my mother being a drug addict I had learned at a very early age that being rude to drugged people led to nothing but more rudeness.

So she was singing "the girls of Ba Sing Se" when we arrived in Kantu hills in the middle of the night, at least Is supposed she was. "Annaa pwetttyyy!" her voice actually sounded more like a pained catogator than a womans, I noted while my head still felt a bit fuzzy and my back hurt. I had been hurled across some tables after all. Actually I was the only thing that kept Chief Bei Fong on her feet as we slowly passed Sokkas Neighborhood, the Chief still roaring. Undoubtedly there would be rumors in her neighborhood – otherwise, the Chief could do what she wanted without being called a slut to her face. Well – she had quite the reputation, and I guessed in time it simply became boring gossiping about her. Because that woman did not give a damn about rumors. While the Chief again tried to tear herself free and howled like a rabid beast a door flew open and a large man stormed on the streets. The guy was holding a lantern and – was naked. "Toph- what´s all of this ruckus in my frontyart!" it was undoubtedly the councilman. I never had imagined that he had so many scars on his body, cuts, bitemarks – they were everywhere, as were the black and blue tattoos of his tribe. Was that really a wolf who held a badgermole baby in its snout?

I just stared disturbed. "What the fuck is this bullshit." He rambled. "Puuut Sokkaaa, jusss avvvin soooo ffffuunn." The Chief let go of my shoulder, staggered and hit the street. "Comm mmmmeee uppp. Sommmmmeee goooottaaa ff-ffooggeeee mmmeeee." She actually was crawling in Sokkas direction. The guy stood there frozen, obviously shocked. "ll- lllluuvvvveee yyoooooo…" Sokkas looked at me. "What is this Lee?" his voice was silent and perfectly emotionless. "What – well, that woman took me on a stand in drinking Sokka- and the fuck she overdid it!" I responded truthfully, not having the nerves to take a blame for something that never had been my idea! I actually sounded really pissed. Then I wondered why I was laying on the floor and my head felt so – empty. "You should´ve brought her to the hospital you dumbass. That's a first class alcohol poisoning! Spirits damn it, she could´ve fallen comatose and die! You fucktard!" Sokka growled. Alcohol poisoning? Oh – right, she couldn´t speak properly. I wondered why I hadn´t noticed that on my own. Sokka just knelt on the Chief and struck some points on her back.

Than the Chief vomited again. Much to my surprise a lot of stuff came out, it smelled disgusting. I almost started vomiting to – the noises she made were truly terrifying. "Gods – what have you done Sokka!" I asked him worried while I no longer saw Chief Bei Fong there but my mother – choking out blood. This smell – these noises, I felt so helpless that my body started shivering and I pressed my head between my legs. "Mommy – please stop – mommy… don´t, stop stop you´ll die, s-so … blood" I cried like a little child, rocking back and forth, while The Concilman was treathing the Chief. In the meanwhile, some people had lit lanterns and were watching the scene. The Chief obviously was carried inside and so I was left alone. As soon as her retching, gargling sounds had stopped I was able to regain some self-restraint. So I got back up and knocked on Sokkas door, while I still was worried. What would I do if the Chief died or became retarded because of me! Spirits – why hadn´t I stopped her! But when had she drunken all this alcohol? "Eh Councilman -open the door! Come on man." I yelled and pounded the door just to notice that she wasn´t even closed. While I entered I heard a hissing voice. It was Sokkas wife. "Sokka – what are you doing! How could you make us loose so much face – you Idiotic mongrel." I heard a slapping sound, while the Councilman answered something in a much lower tone.

"Running in the street naked! And taking this embarrassing whore in our house! This filthy woman that you uses you for her perverted playtimes! Don´t you have any decency!" she griped on. "How shall I show my face in the neighborhood when my husband brings his - whores in my house! I don´t care what bitches you fuck but do it in a brothel you cow-swine!" she hissed. "You are my husband! Even if that thing is the Chief – she is nothing more than a whore that belongs in the streets! So stop behaving like a savage – as if you ever meant something to any woman – you disgusting piece of shit! You can´t even hold on to a simple agreement – can´t you!" I supposed it was better for me to leave. Then I Heard a loud crashing sound, the woman screamed in pain and I was rushing upstairs. What the heck was Sokka doing there! Indeed, the councilman now rose his voice "You of all people dare to speak ill of Toph! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME FIRST and you´re still ..doing… it… with… every." I heard fists meeting flesh "One…off… your…ser…vants!" Sokka kept hitting her falling into that snarling water tribe tongue.

"Sokka, get a hold on yourself." I yelled while I stormed into his bedroom, indeed Chief Bei Fong was lying in the bed looking like death itself while Sokka had thrown his whimpering wife over a small Table, which had crashed under her weight. The woman tried to cover her face with her arms while a snarling Sokka was mercilessly plummeting his big fists all over her body. I just gripped one of his arms and locked him. He still was cursing. "Stop it Sokka- you´re killing her!" I shouted. While the councilman struggled to get out of my arm lock, his Arm almost snapped as he yelped in pain, turned, gripped my face with his big hand and threw me to the floor. He was panting heavily as his crying wife crawled away from him, with al bloodstained face. Just how insanely strong was this man! Staggered on my feet, went into a Horse stance and thrusted out my palm. A gust of wind blasted him against one of his cupboards. The Councilman went down on his knees panting, blood was dripping out of the right corner of his mouth. His voice was deep and gravelly. "You pack up your things Haruka – and then you leave to ember island without ever returning her." He spit out his blood.

"Or Is swear by all spirits I will divorce you in front of the press of republic city – get out of my sight, or I´ll throw you out like a beaten coonie…" he growled. His wife still was in shock. "Get yourself together Sokka!" Well this person was rather despicable and I was not sure if I was able to subdue a warrior of Sokkas caliber without killing him. I helped his wife on her feet, even though she was cursing in Nidhongo. Damn, not even Yumi knew all of her words. So much towards the topic of well educated women… He Lips were split, her right eye blackened, while her broken nose was bleeding heavily, also Sokka had beaten out a couple of her teeth, one of them had torn open his knuckles that were bleeding. "Where is your room." I asked her. She responded mumbling and indeed her body servant – a young good looking fellow around my age at once rushed at her worried.

"Lady Haruka, shall I call the police. What has this bastard done to you my lady…." He babbled. "Spare your breath pretty boy, pack up your ladies' belongings and get the fuck out to ember Island. And no doctors if you want to keep YOUR teeth." I responded glaring at the boy who almost wetted himself. Then I turned around and returned to Sokkas room, which was at the other end of the gallery. "What are you thinking! Beating your wife to a pulp – don´t you have any shame!" I hissed as I entered the room. The big man was sitting in front of his bed and looked down on his trembling hands. "I- I –just snapped." He responded. "She just said I – I could not be loved." He whimpered. I snorted, that was hilarious - Sokka was always close to everyone's darling, well - annoying darling!

"Man, at least get yourself some trousers." I commanded, Sokka still was naked. "Oh – um yeah." He stood up, opened a drawer und put on some slim blue shorts. "And – you´re really going to divorce? I mean, it´s a hell of a hassle in the united Rep." I responded. Sokka snorted. "Haruka would rather die than accept a divorce – so she´ll go to Ember Island, to her family." He explained. "And what if she just wants revenge now you beat her up?" I asked him. "You know you can bid your job farewell afterwards." I tugged on my beard. The man nodded gravely. "In that case – I´ll go through with it Lee. No matter the consequences, Republic city can watch itself. I´m not this woman's slave or something!" He stated, his forehead in wrinkles. Chief Bei Fong groaned in her sleep. The councilman shot a short, worried look in her direction before he paid me attention again.

"Eh Sokka – can I sleep somewhere in your house?" I asked him because I was rather sleepy, now the stress peeled off. "Course Lee, in the Living room should be enough couches and blankets." He responded, while he seated himself on the bedside. "So you´re not thinking about catching some sleep." I smiled. "No – instead we have something to talk about Bei Gao Lee." He stated. "You think you can simply break up with family young man." His eyes were blazing like azure fires. "Umm- yes – in fact I can." I responded. Sokka cleared his throat. "You know that I did the same Lee. Not with Tara, but with my old man." Sokka responded dryly. To say I was surprised was a grave understatement. "Y- You?" I stuttered. "Yes – I – happy go lucky Sokka." He responded.

"You know, Haruka is the daughter of the Lord of Embers, her dad was a very important politician, even under Firelord Ozai." He told. "So my father, always puttings his tribes whealth and happiness in front of everything else, arranged a marriage for me." He told pinching his nose. "He did not even ask me properly and believe me I was very angry – Katara of course was upset, too." He explained. "My father nevertheless said that I had to be grateful for being the Chiefs son. That it was my duty to put my tribe before my personal feelings – it was then I dumped Suki and married Haruka. Believe me, it is one of the few regrets I hold up till today." I never had imagined that Sokka actually had been forced into marriage – that a guy like him would ever do something like that. "And – why didn´t you simply run away with this Suki girl?" I asked him. Sokka laughed.

"Well – to be honest, Suki was too different from what a man expects of a woman. You know, she is a warrior of Kyoshi." He responded. I shrugged, I did not even know who Kyoshi was. "And as such she believes that a husband has to stay at home, cook, clean and rise the kids – something I simply couldn´t do. Really the part that dealt with her flirting with guys, drinking hard with her girls and picking fights was totally ok." I looked shocked – men who were feeding children. I simply could not imagine this. "Holy shit man." I just shook my head. "Well, thing was that Toph was banging half her pupils back there, so I had nobody I actually wanted to marry." He smirked shrugging. "And – why did you break with your father? You said you did everything he wanted you to do." I responded. Somehow I was not getting the point of this story. "Slow down shorty – the real problem came up when I told my father that my marriage was not progressing well. That Haruka and I wouldn´t give him grandchildren. He was furious and demanded to know why I wouldn´t do what every decent man did." After a short pause he continued.

"I told him what I thought of this marriage, that was just a political instrument to gain better trading conditions with the former colonies. And that I would not sleep with a woman I did not even consider a friend." His eyes were clouded by thoughts of the past. "We argued for weeks and in the end I quitted being the Chief of the southern tribe and moved to Republic City, where I took up the position as Councilman. Haruka also was happy to leave the pole, which was quite rural compared to, almost everywhere… After some years my father visited – he was an old man." Sokka explained. "It was a few months after me and Toph started being a couple. And of course I was proud to introduce her to my father – as my elskan – my beloved one." He laughed dryly. "My father demanded that I broke it off and fathered an heir to the throne. He wanted me and Haruka to return to the south pole – so that he could leave the tribes in my hands. I couldn´t do that and that was all there was to it." He finished his story.

He continued with a silent, sad voice. "We never made up, and till today I ask myself how it would have been to hold his hand on his dying bed." I gulped. "Don´t be a stubborn idiot like I have been. You just have one father kid, and believe me – Aang is not a bad one." He pleaded. I grit my teeth and swallowed some snarky remarks. "Sokka, even though he may not admit it – he must hate my face. I am his failure, and he will see this…" I could not finish my sentence as the councilman slapped my face. "Silly boy! Of course Aang loves you Lee! Spirits damn it – he is the most loving person I know! This guy does not even hate his enemies' properly." My cheek was burning, nevertheless I did not dare to get up and leave. "It´s not about friggin feels Sokka – it´s about dignity! I will not bow to every whim my younger brother has just because I´m an illegitimate child! Do you know what this asshole said to me? That I was a bastard who lied – that my mother was a whore who tried to smuggle me into Aangs family! And yet I should apologize for insulting HIM – this insolent child!" I rambled.

"Off course I would have apologized because of these robes Sokka – but NOT with this tone." I hissed. "They should be happy I didn´t turn his face into a bloody mess." I growled. The councilman sighed. "I know Lee, I know you think you have to be proud, hard n such stuff. Well you´re young!" I couldn´t respond anything. "But gulping down one´s pride isn´t always a bad thing. I know Tenzin is a bratty boy, but how could he not be? He was always doted on by his parents and everyone else because he was the last airbender! The poor boy whose people had been eradicated from this world. A shy boy who is faced with – I guess – everything he secretly wants to be. How should he not be jealous of you!" I almost dropped my eyes. "WHAT?" was this man kidding me? Sokka laughed. "Stop kidding me Sokka – how could Tenzin be jealous at me? I´m the jealous one man!" I spilled. "You are a better airbender than he is Lee, without anyone who taught you. You are daring, intimidating – even though you are a shorty you are twice the man Tenzin is. You never had to ask anyone for help, he thinks. And I guess Tenzin is sick of being sheltered, of being rational all the time." He explained.

"Gods - the boy is sixteen and more settled down than I am!" he responded. I was totally startled. "Pff – that´s bullcrap. Learning things on your own isn´t something that´s cool – it´s damn painful." I just shook my head. Sokka toyed with his beard. "WE know that Lee because we did it – but Tenzin doesn´t." he responded. "The kid should travel the world without being the Avatars son, but neither Aang nor Katara would let that happen." He shook his head. "Maybe it would help if you told him you always yearned for the family he was given. Tenzin is a smart kid." Sokka stated. Even though I could understand his point there was a boiling pit in my chest, is simply couldn´t do that. I couldn´t even think that through – spilling my most intimate wishes to Tenzin. "Forget it Sokka. I will not do this – no." I stated with growing determination and sniffed determined. "Don´t blame me kid, I told you what´ll await you." He responded sadly. I shrugged "It´s my path Sokka – nobody can take the blame for it besides me." I smirked. "And now, good night – uncle." I rose from the floor and left the room. It left a warm feeling to call him uncle. Nevertheless, I was shaken – I never had thought that Sokka had such a violent side to him. He really would´ve killed his wife if I hadn´t stepped in I guessed.


	47. drunken stupor

**Chatper fortytwo: drunken stupor**

When I awoke the next morning my head was pulsing like crazy and my throath felt terribly dry. Spirits damn me, I hadn´t been drunken like this for a long time. In fact I couldn´t remember the last time correctly. Actually there were a lot of holes if I tried to put yesterday night in correct order. Nevertheless, I rose, even though my whole being protested. The sun already was shining creating a beautiful day that told tales of the coming spring. In my opinion the sun should have better hidden herself behind some clouds. I ungraciously slided off Sokkas couch and looked for something to drink. I spotted a quite ancient looking Vase that contained some weird flower I didn´t know. I simlply took the flowers out and drank the stale water. It left a dusty aftertaste, but it was the only thing besides hard liquor I could find in Sokkas Livingroom.

Then I started to sleep again, even if Yumi was worried I was far too sleepy to care about it. Suddenly I was woken by a wet cold – thing - in my face. I gargled as the water poured into my nose, my eyes. "Fuck you!" I growled while my head still hurt. I looked at a grinning Sokka – his grin definitely did not reach his eyes. "What the heck´s this bullshit man! That´s your couch!" I griped and pointed at the blue couch, which had a rather big wet spot on it. "What do I care kid – that ugly thing was bought by Haruka!" he responded wrinkling his nose in disgust. I shook my head. "Um – it looks rather watertribish?" I stated, while Sokka just snorted. "That´s what merchands wanna make you think Lee – because watertribe style is friggin popular these days!" he responded.

"But my people had no idea that sofas existed until some crazy earth nation merchants shipped them down in midwinter!" Sokka responded. I actually was startled – in my limited knowledge I had deemed the couch a pinnacle of water tribe culture. "It´s a miracle their ship didn´t sink and such some of the whalers in remote places have sofas on their ships – as a tribute to Tui." Sokka snorted. "As if spirits would give a damn about such things." He shook his head. "Yeah – spirits hour an such.." I added while I thought it was high time to return home. "uhm I suppose I should get home, Yumi ´ll roast me alive." I sighed, I really had a bad conscience and on top of it I was a bit afraid of Yumi´s wrath. Sokka chuckled.

"I´ve sent her a messenger this morning. The guy said she rambled about being woken in the middle of the night." Sokka told me. "She´s a late sleeper. Thank you Sokka – I really appreciate your conc… oh shit man!" I gripped his collar. "What happened with the Chief!" I felt fear surge through my veins, the last thing I remembered was Toph bei Fong gargling like a dying boarcupine. "Just how drunken were you Lee? What the heck have you two drowned yourselves in." he gripped my wrists and tore them off his shirt. "Well – that I would love to know, the Chief ordered all the stuff, she told something about Kohs…" the warrior hit his skull with a flat hand. "Urgh…she really drank half a pint worth of Soju." He shook his head disbelievingly. "It´s a miracle how stupid this woman is." I shrugged. "I guess you´re rather fond of this stupidity." I responded dryly.

Sokka looked down on me, his jaw grinding. For a moment I thought he was going to rip out my throat, but then he just let out a sigh. "You´re right – I am…" he trailed off striding through his Livingroom. I was wondering what he was going to tell me. He returned and went away again, like a caged tigerdillo. "Could you stop running around like this?" I asked him and took a seat on another couch. Sokka froze in his steps. "If you don´t want to tell me what you´re thinking about that´s no problem Sokka. I´m not as nosy as I look." I responded. I was well aware that I was being rude. "You know that you´re rude Lee." He grumbled. "Yes – and hell if I care Sokka. Keep your secrets if you want." I answered calmly. Everyone was allowed to have his secrets. "Gods damn it Lee – you´re as bad as this – this irresponsible, idiotic girl upstairs!" he griped. I just wiggled my eyebrows at this. "Stop being a smug ass." Sokkas mimic was hilarious, I really had to fight a smile.

"The only one who wants to call me a smug ass is you Councilman. So – I guess I should get going." I finished casually and readied myself to get up. "What kind of response is that Lee ! You´re not even a decent person – for a decent person would ask me why I´m troubled!" he whimpered. "Stop behaving hilarious Sokka – please, you´re no teenager anymore." I responded and knacked my knuckles. "Yes – I´m not. Actually I – I…" he sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I´m being pathetic…And I hate it, but you know it´s eating me away." He spit on the floor. It – hm I guessed that I knew what was coming. Why it was coming at ME! I gulped, the only calming fact was that Sokka obviously did not hold anything against me. His problem was with the Chief alone, and I really was thankful for that. "It´s about the knuckle isn´t it Sokka?" I responded, while my throat constricted. The name alone let him break in a string of curses as he kicked his ancient vase to thousand pieces. "Yes it´s about that – man." He spit out, his muscles bulging.

"I have to thank you Lee – thank you for killing him. For if you hadn´t done it I would have done things that are – not human anymore." He responded his chest heaving. I lacked any words – what should I say to something like that. Actually I cursed myself for not running away as I had had a chance. "If there is anything I can help you with Lee, consider it done." He nodded more to himself than to me. "Nevertheless… Every time I think about this I´m hurt. Damn it – I was her best friend, why the FUCK couldn´t she tell me." Sokka hissed furious. "She didn´t think I would bother or what. I – I could´ve helped her – I - I COULD HAVE KILLED THIS MONSTROSITY WITH MY BARE HANDS!" he yelled on. I guessed even the Chief had to wake up at this. And there went another Vase, crashing against the wall, what a pity! "Didn´t she think that I had any feelings for her! And how on earth could she raise Lin as if nothing happened!" he growled. "I- I don´t get it Lee." He told himself. "Sokka – you know that Toph Bei Fong knows fear? She even was panicked almost twenty years after it happened!" I snarked. "I know, I KNOW Lee!" he yelled at me.

"But that doesn´t make it easier the least bit!" he rumbled. "But how do you help somebody who was treated that way. How do you help!" he was wiping his eyes furiously. How in all heavens should I know! I couldn´t do anything when Yumi had her bad dreams and what happened to Yumi had not been comparable to what the Chief had endured. Yumi had been way younger, but she just had been groped before she had burned the bodies of the men so badly they could not even beat her up properly. At least she had told me that – nevertheless she dreamed of this dark alley sometimes. Mostly around new year's eve, when it happened. Actually I could not do anything besides making her some tea and having a lot of sex. Why she insisted on the latter - I never had the beginning of a clue. Of course I would not tell Sokka! "Just – pff – love her I guess. Man I´m no pro with this kinda shit. Ask my father – or Katara. Maybe ask Yumi, I´m a guy! How should I possibly understand a woman like the Chief." I shrugged desperate.

Sokka laughed humorless. "What does she want with my love kid – I – I can´t even protect her like any decent man should be able to! Damn I even love Lin to pieces…should I not hate her? Am I not betraying her mother by loving her? But isn´t that wrong and kinda sick?... I fear I may love her less because I know who her father was!" Sokka admitted. What the heck was he babbling? That was the pure incarnation of nonsense and self-pity! I pinched my nose. "Well -then be a whiny bitch, tug your tail and run away. What´s so difficult about this?" I snorted annoyed. Actually I was rather worried, but pity was the last thing Sokka needed right now, he was giving himself far too much. Sokka just gasped at me. "I -I´m no whiny bitch." He sounded offended. I smirked.

"You are Sokka. Just listen to yourself, it wasn´t you who was raped from Kanto and gave birth to his child…Well – I have important things to do, excuse me." I snapped and simply walked out of the room. It was silent, no yelling, no crashing vases. I guessed I had hit the mark. I closed the door an instantly returned home. Actually I was carefully looking out for my colleagues – two times I had to take another road because I almost bumped into them. It would have been quite the problem to explain my sudden absence from work. Actually I had to fake an illness, because excessive drinking was no valid excuse for skipping a shift, was it? Finally, I arrived at home and actually was feeling rather bad about myself. Nevertheless, I walked upstairs and hesitating knocked on the door. It took a short while until Yumi opened my door. "So – your finally back to your senses again?" she asked frowning. If I was not mistaken it was the amused frown.

"Yes – I am. I´m sorry to have worried Yumi, I´ll never go on such drinking tours." I responded while Yumi just stuck out a tongue. "Eh Lee – you´re not the only interesting thing in my life." She shot back. Of course she was right with that, but to see her so playfully was somehow intimidating. "Well – I have no leftovers I guess." She stated smugly. So that was the vile Lady Adachis punishment, actually I was quite hungry. I just grumbled and walked into the kitchen, just to figure out that there was indeed no food! "Why don´t we have any food?" I asked baffled. Yumi laughed at me, actually I blushed a bit. As Yumi had stopped her irksome giggling she responded to me. "How do you think food get´s in the kitchen Lee?" I furrowed my brows, what was this woman talking about? "From the market of course!" I responded dryly. I blinked as Yumi again broke into a fit of giggles. "What are you laughing at?" I irked. Yumi just had to seat herself on the couch. Wiping tears out of her eyes she shook her head. "Geez Lee. Somebody needs to buy food on the market and carry it into the kitchen." She explained to me. "And how should I do this, with this useless arm?" she grumbled. Actually I felt rather guilty.

I had been truly irresponsible to leave Yumi alone – even when she said it was alright. "I´m an idiot! I – I´ll get you something to eat at once." I darted to the door. "LEEEE." Yumi yelled. I halted at once. "The markets are already closed, it´s no use to try getting some vegetables before tomorrow morning!" "What?" I yelped, this was Republic City – how could there be no night market? Even Shangyang had one! My eyes bulged. "Geez boy – I guess I really have to reduce my wifeyness." Yumi shook her head. "Doesn´t know when the markets close." She bickered to herself, shaking her head. He stomach churned loudly. I sighed "Um- I could ask some neighbors…" I trailed off. Yumi just shot a glance that made me forget about it at once. "We haven´t begged in shangyang so we´ll not beg here! Don´t you have any self-respect!" she griped. "Oww come on Yumi, it´s not as if we wouldn´t pay them back tomorrow. Damn I can even pay em now!" I responded. Yumi snorted. "What kinda sissy are you Lee, can´t go for two days without food – pfft!" she just took a blanket from the couch and wrapped herself up.

"What? This isn´t some kind of endurance test Yumi – you´re hurt, and you need food." I snapped back. Yumi just pouted. "No – I´m not going to eat alms!" she responded. "Yumi – nobody is giving us alms…" I tried to persuade her. But from the way her brows curled I could see that I would have no chance to talk her out of her self-inflicted hunger strike. "As you wish." I grumbled, off course I would not fetch something to eat just for myself. I was not that egoistic – but I had another idea! "And what´s about a restaurant?" I asked. Yumi just buried herself deeper in the blanket. She was really hungry, so her pride had to fight against her stomach. "I can´t go to restaurants – they´re too far away." She mumbled silently. "But you walked all the way from air temple island." I was wondering. "Yeah – I – overdid it." Yumi admitted silently.

"I´m just out of the bed for one or two hours." That off course made me worry. "You´re staying on that couch!" I responded. "And I´m going to get you something to eat." I stormed out of the flat without caring about Yumis weak protest. While I was searching the steets for a restaurant, or even a dumpling wagon I noticed that in my neighborhood no such things existed. Just neat an clean buildings, with flats primped with neat little families! Indeed, it took a long time until I found that Kuangs Cusisine thing that Sokka was always babbling about – it was closed…

Su much to this mighty fine restaurant, so I continued my search until I arrived at Hasook´s I just stormed into the room, much to the displeasure of the guests. The young watertribe waitress frowned as she noticed my sweaty hair and the knittered robes. She closed the distance with long strides. "Would you please leave and never come back?" she asked surprisingly threatening. "I´m not gonna eat here Miss. I just want a meal to go, I´ll pay in advance and wait in the kitchen." I responded, while the woman tried to push me out of the restaurant. She was really weak, like most women. "Wer´re not some street kitchen – If you do not leave NOW I will call the police." She snarked, while some customers started eying us curiously. Damn it – I couldn´t let them call the cops, or I would get rather serious problems at work. I grit my teeth.

"No need to hassle with the cops – don´t think I´m ever COMING back to this place in which a man can´t even buy a meal for his ill wife!" I responded loudly. There arose a whisper. "What is this disturbing noise?" "Just give this man his food – I´ll pay for it." "Throw this beggar outside and break this impudent scoundrel's ribs." The commotion started. The maid was glaring daggers at me. I couldn´t fight a smug grin out of my face. While the commotion of the most customers faded away as fast as it arose two men obviously were a lot more agitated. "Well – chrmm. Just leave and come to the back entrance." The maid whispered as an old man walked in my direction. He was slim built and screamed nobility. His skin was as white as a porcelain cup, his hair grizzled but meticulously combed into a perfect bun. His emerald robes were laden with golden strings. "Don´t she worry. I will eradicate this filthy scum! Such a disruption of our civilized dinner can´t be forgiven…On your knees peasant!" The man shouted enraged, while the blood was rushing into his cheeks. Undoubtedly this guy was a lord of the earth nation, who might have visited republic city for a shopping vacation. The maids eyes widened as she rose her hands.

"Mylord – please do not use violence in our…" the man just punched her in the face. "Know your place servant!" he hissed, while he was shaking his fist. The Maid, was on the floor wincing. This man was the pinnacle of arrogance and self-righteousness. The scum that made my country suffer for hundreds of years. I balled my fists and let out a low growl as I heard a voice that coiled like a whip, sharp an loud. "You apologize to the Lady - at once!" I turned my head instinctively. There was an elderly woman who tugged on the sleeves of a short, rather fat man, who had left his youth behind long ago. "Let me go Shura." He rumbled and swatted away his wife´s arm. His tan was darker and speckled, while his teeth were yellowish and crooked. But his eyes were a gleaming brown. "Who´s disturbing me, the Lord of Chu Da Guan Feng while speaking justice." The noble raged and tried to draw an imaginary jian. Thanks for the weapon restriction laws Councilman, I thought! "Bring me a sword!" the Lord demanded furiously.

"I am Roku Meiji, Lord of Hijikata! And you know which kind of men I despise the most! Men like you – who think they are Lords just because they were born." he snarled and gripped into his sash, just to find it empty. "You dare to threaten me - you boorish fart!" the earthnationer yelled and tackled the shorter man into a table. The young couple screamed as the men fell all over their icecream. "Take this – prick!" the firenationer yelled and headbutted his taller opponent. Even though I wanted to beat the shit out of this impudent asshole from Chu Da I would not disturb a fair duel. Both of the men were snarling and beating each other violently, while icecream was staining their clothes, it was interesting to see what stamina these two old geezers held. It seemed the Lord of Chu Da was gaining the upper hand as a tall man pushed his way through the audience and knocked him out with a clean swing of a smooth club. "RAAAH – bastard." The Lord of Hijikata yelled as he also was struck with the club.

"Meiji!" the elderly woman shrieked and almost tripped as she tried to hurry towards her husband. Another lady was yelling around in royal Guang Zhu. She obviously demanded policemen to arrest everyone who had been involved in beating up her husband. The maid was holding split lip. "Erm… you´re alright?" I asked her, while she just glared at me, as if this had been my fault! The big man just placed his club on a nearby table, gripped the sashes of the elderly men and dragged them roughly out of the restaurant. Damn – that even was sassy for my standards. The guy did not even flinch at the threats and vile names the two wife's called out. As he was done with his task he frowned at the women. "Beatings are not tolerated in my restaurant – as is excessive cursing. Leave and don´t ever return." Hasook spoke calmly. "And yes – I do know who you are – but I do not care." He stated while the women were upset, searching for words. The big man simply turned around and walked away. "So what´s with my meal?" I asked startled. Hasook halted. "Korra – haven´t you heard, the man ordered a meal, take up the delivery." He responded, while the maid was flinching.

"Yes, höfud." She responded humbly while staring at me with angry azure eyes. I just followed her into the kitchen. "Anything is fine, as long as it doesn´t contain fish." I responded. The maid stared at me. "What in Koh´s name? B-But we´re a watertribe cuisine!" she stammered. "And why do you want a meal to go?" she was puzzled. I counted ten hard yuans in her hand. "Because the market´s closed, my wife is ill and there is no closer restaurant, gods dammit just give me some noodles!" responded snarky. Her eyes became as round as marbles as she looked at the money I held. "Eh – you weren´t lying?" she seemed surprised. "Why the fuck should I, I´m no friggin beggar." I responded. The maid looked down. "I apologize Sir – your wife must be lucky." She responded almost shyly. I just snorted. I was not here for flirting, I needed something to fill Yumi´s stomach! "Y-yes I´ll see what I can get for you." She snapped out of her daze and hurried into the kitchen. I simply followed her because I was not comfortable with the stares of the customers on me. The kitchen smelled of food, it was busy and clean.

The cooks wore blue uniforms and did not even look at me. There was a lot of yelling in the wet´s language – in fact the restaurant was run with watertribe only staff. Korra was talking with one of the cooks, who looked rather familiar with her. Then she returned. "My brother will prepare you some noodles, with garlic, onions and penguin livers." She responded. She pressed for yuans in my palm. "I´m not going to take ábending from you." She stated firmly and walked off. I just shrugged and put the money away. After a felt eternity the food was finally done and wrapped up in paper. I than hurried homewards. I was drenched in sweat and out of breath as I finally returned home. The sun was setting and bathed the city in a crimson light. Yumi was still on the couch. "Is that you Lee?" she asked as I was panting like and old man. "Y-yes." I spit out between dragging air into my sore lungs. I almost stumbled as I placed the tray on her lap and tried to hurry into the kitchen to make some tea. Yumi gripped my arm.

"Take a seat Lee. Geez – where were you running around?" she asked me, a satisfied smirk playing around her lips. Than her stomach grumbled and she simply tore the paper away. The noodles still were warm. My girlfriend gripped the chopsticks and started tearing through the tray with rounded cheeks and slurping noises. I sank down on the couch and watched her eating. I didn´t need any food until tomorrow, even though the night would be a bit unpleasant. The tray was almost empty as Yumi stopped. "Oh – you haven´t eaten anything Lee…I´m just such a greedy sloth." She yelped shocked. "No, you´re ill Yumi, please eat up, I´ll pass." I smiled. Yumi just pouted and furrowed her brows. She firmly gripped some noodles and waved in front of my face. "Stop acting all cool and eat…One for yumi…" she started cooing like I were a brat of less than two years. I just rolled my eyes. Sometimes she really was sweet. I simply opened the mouth, nevertheless being fed somewhere between nice and embarrassment.

The noodles were rather sour, the onions roasted and the meat strange tasting. Nevertheless, it was really exquisite. I quickly took over the the chopsticks and emptied the tray. Yumi leaned into my side and let out a contant burp. "What was that stuff, it was delicious stormy." She asked. "Noodles with penguin liver." I responded. Yumi yelped. "P-Penguin – isn´t that some strange fish from the soutpole! How could you feed my slimy, uggly things from muddy waters." She whimpered tensind her stomach. I just laughed. "Nope – It´s no fish Yumi. It´s some kind of bird with more wings." I responded. "Ask Sokka, or the people in Hasooks." I responded. "Hrmpf – I guess you´ve been at quite the serious address, I know your rotten taste Bei Gao lee." She giggled. "I´ll have to take better care of your food." She nodded and kissed me on the temple. "But that really was good." She sighed and then rose. "Sorry Lee- I guess I´ve to lie down." She sighed almost frustrated. "Then let´s do this together." I responded. "I´ll just take a shower." I added as I thought of the odor I had to be spreading everywhere.

Note: So one more done, I guess we´re nearing the end of the story. What about some reviews? I know there are some people reading this. So pay a tribute to the god of reviews you damn heretics!


	48. Interlude: The Lady who does not care

**Interlude: The lady who does not care**

The Lady Katara watched her youngest son, he was dancing through the ancient "Gates of the thousand lotus flowers" easily. The tall, but slim figure was doging and tumbling almost randomly. Katara never had thought that she would live to see her children grow up, not that way. Kya had moved to the north – to become a healer, she had said. She might have fooled her father, but Katara – as her mother did know better. Her daughter did not want to live with her parents anymore, because she wanted to have sex when and with whom she wanted, among other things! Even if Katara was far from happy about the strongmindedness of her eldest she could not deny the origin of this traits. Kya was every inch her grandmother Kanna – independent, passionate topped with a string of crazyness.

Maybe that was why she adored Tenzin so much – because he was different from usual teenagers, he always did listen to her, never got drunk or criminal and finally did no juggling with girls. Also he was an airbender and took his duties very seriously. In fact she had to remind him that there was a life beyond duty. She was glad that he and Lin had engaged in a relationship because they both did distract each other from their fixed goals. Katara herself wasn´t that ambitious as a 40 year old – in fact she could not understand where the kids got that from! Spirits damn it – the life was to short to waste behind scrolls and desks! Watching her son made a content smile spread across her face. The woman was knitting a shawl, the wooden needles clattering. Katara always needed something to do, she could not sit down and read for more than a few hours. She was wondering how her husband, and brother did manage to dig themselves through the giant heaps of papers that were piled up in front at them day after day.

The waterbender hadn´t visited the hospital for weeks. She didn´t feel like it, mostly because she knew that there were enough competent healers around, a lot of them men and women that were equal or superior to herself. Maybe she just had become lazy, since Bumi had joined the forces, too. The life on airtemple island had become much calmer and somehow – boring. But that was not the main reason she stayed in her home. The main reason was her fear of meeting Lee again – well fear was not the right word she had to admit. In fact she had a guilty conscience, mostly because Aang had been far too harsh. She and her husband had argued for two days about that matter. Katara wanted him to apologize towards his son, or at least revoke the break up. For all it was worth – Lee was a part of the family. Even if he was an irksome and rebellious part!

But Aang had been adamant. He had his principles – he was the only one of their little family who had no blood on his hands till today, which would say enough. She loved him because he was idealistic enough to die for his believes, sacrificing everything he held dear - but sometimes he simply behaved stupid and stubborn. Well – stubborn would indicate he was strongheaded, which he wasn´t. It was something else that made him irresistible to her. And Tenzin held that same spark. Nevertheless Lee had been right, sometimes she was frightened by her youngest son. It was as if a ferocious beast lived somewhere in Tenzins heart, a beast that just scratched the surface when somebody said anything against air nomad culture! His culture was very important to Tenzin, even though it was a culture he had just learned from his fathers stories, Katara was worried about this obsession her youngest held. But what should she do?

She couldn´t do anything to convince Tenzin that air nomad culture did only belong into history classes. Damn, she could not even convince her own husband of that topic. All the air alcolytes that flocked around Aang would never truly be nomads – and neither would they be monks or nuns! Aang was living a family life, something nomad lore did not really speak of. If Katara recalled correctly it was rather uncommon to lead a relationship that lasted beyond a year amongst the nomads. You stayed with your brethren and sisters until you died, children mostly were risen in the family, some even in monasteries. But almost no airnomad knew his father AND mother, like Tenzin did. Also there was the problem with Yumis wound. Toph had told her that the young firebender arrived at home safely, even though she should not have been able to walk half the way home! She was a tough cookie, and that calmed Katara.

If she hadn´t been the waterbender had visited Lee, not caring about the argument they had. She would not let somebody die, or be crippled, over some crappy words! It was not right to speak such a filthy word, even in your head – Katara scolded herself. But she was troubled and worried as soon as her thoughts drifted off usual topics. Even though Toph – who had visited her a few days ago – had said the youngsters came along splendidly, she could not wholly believe it. She had noticed how deep Lee had hurt his girlfriend, to imagine that this was water under the brige by now… Katara knew that she would never be able to forgive Aang so easily – not if her really had hurt her!

There was another Thing Katara was grateful for. Whatever had been between her brother and Toph, it seemed to have cleared itself. They were whole again it seemed, even though she could sense some kind of – distrust – between Sokka and his girlfriend. Or maybe she was just overinterpreting things! Katara shook her head – girlfriend sounded so frivolous, but she simply could not call them a married couple, even though they definitely were. Maybe that had something to do with Haruka. Sokka seemed to have finally discarded his wife – much to his sisters gusto. That woman had been a royal hemorrhoid in her brothers backside. Katara herself had never been able to stand her arrogant and hypocritical nature! How her father forced her brother in this marriage still wasn´t understandable from her point of view. Tenzin had finished his practice with the gates and now went through his katas, he was moving so fluid and graceful – just like a younger version of his father. A motherly pride swelled the womans chest as she watched her son, who did not even notice her. Then she sighed. She would visit Lee and Yumi.

There was no way she would tolerate this chest huffing between her husband and this stubborn young idiot! Spirits damn it – Lee was behaving stubborn like a rock! Katar smiled. The tree sons of Aang were so different from each other, even though they all had grey eyes and unwavering morals. It was then Katara realized that she did view Lee as a son – which was quite strange. Although she had the vague feeling that he was closer to Sokka, or Toph than he would ever be to herself. Somehow this little guy had conquered his place in the hearts of her friends, especially in Tophs. That woman was bragging with him almost as much as she was with her daughters – of course just when they weren´t present! She sighed and looked down on the blue shawl that was growing between her moving fingers.

Undoubtedly Lee was working right now and Yumi – well Katara still was shocked about her working as a doorman..woman! Katara shook her head. She could not understand how a woman could do a job like this out of her own free will. Of course one of her closest friends did a dangerous job for over two decades, but Toph always had been more of a man, even her hair was done like a mans! How her brother could find that attractive definitely was beyond Kataras understanding. Sokka always had been the strangest guy in town – no matter how big the town became! She shrugged to herself, Yumi on the other hand definitely was a girl! She liked girly things like tea cups, cooking, putting on makeup…And still she took up a job that consisted out of intimidating and beating up people. Katara rose and adjusted her hairloops. She sighed and muttered a prayer towards the sea. Than she straightened her back and started walking towards the shore.

After a short travel on an ice-board and a long cart ride the Lady Katara arrived in front of Lees apartment. It wasn´t what she had expected, but Katara had to admit that had less and less contact with average people. Maybe she should change that, it created illusions about the world. The big, blocklike buildings, with copper drainpipes and muddy brown bricks were far from aesthetic. The avatars wife wore a cloak, so that nobody could see her characteristic hairdo.

For some unfathomable reason nobody wore his hair like she did, but since Aang found it cute the lady Katara was giving a damn about fashion – at least if it came to hair. She hurried upstairs and looked at the plain wooden door. It was looking cheap and worn – she knocked. And Knocked again. Nobody was opening the door. Since neither Yumi, nor Lee were Earthbenders they could not know that she was there – so only one conclusion remained. Nobody was at home! Since Katara did not want to create any ruckus she left and wandered the city aimlessly. She visited shops, bought useless poem scrolls and consumed a lot of jasmine tea, while reading the poems. It was almost evening as Katara knocked again, laden with bags. Katara dropped the bags as a pale looking Yumi opened the door. "Hey Le… the fuck are you doing here?" she yelped. Katara responded. "Language young lady." She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. It seemed she had raised far too many children in her life – the longest lasting project being her brother. "And why are you out of bed!" Katara rose her finger as she gently forced her way into the flat.

The rooms looked like earth kingdom, green carpets, heavy wooden furniture. Even Katara wondered why there were so many cups, neatly lined up on shelves. Yumi was looking at her puzzled. "Why are you walzing in here?" she asked disturbed, while Katara let out a slight giggle at Yumi´s wrinkled nose. And pulled the frowning girl along. She was too weak to protest, Kataras heart almost stopped beating as she saw the remains of soapy water on the wooden floors. "Yo were cleaning?" the waterbender was furious – how could people be so careless about their health! "Yes - Ma´am!" Yumi admitted silently. "It was bothersome…but Lee won´t clean more than once a week." She added. "Don´t tell him about this." She pleaded her golden eyes round as marbles. Katara took in a deep breath. It was wrong to give in to this pleading, but these eyes were as bad as Tenzins. "I might think about it, IF you are a good girl and lay down." She responded. "Thank you lady Katara." Yumi beamed weakly an wobbled her way into the bedroom.

There she lay down. Katara helped undressing the young woman. Lee had done a good job doing her bindings – Katara couldn´t have done it better. It still was disturbing to see how muscular Yumi was, she had abs – like Toph! Katara fetched some water from the kitchen an reappeared with a floating ball, while her Chi wavered around it like a pot. The wound was still leaking a bit, but it wasn´t infected. That was something to be relieved. Than Katara set to work, while Yumi tensed under her moving hands an grit her teeth. Katara felt her very being drain away slowly. She could felt Yumis ki streaming under her hands, it was strong – unquavering but unrestrained. Katara had not felt such a Ki often, when she did it had been the Ki of a powerful bender. All those people had it – the ambition to rule themselves, to force their desires onto the world. Katara smiled a worn out smile as the muddy water returned into the bucket and the bluish glow died. Yumi let out a groan, her head hitting the soft cushion. "You´re far too reckless! Actually it´s a miracle you´re not half dead by now." Katara scolded. Yumi whinced at her soft word. "Why are you here Lady Katara?" she asked not daring to look at the other woman. Katara smiled, the girl obviously was fond of her.

"I´m checking up on you Yumi. I don´t care about those two blockheads sputtering nonsense!" she responded. "Even if they are always babbling about – no we are no family any more. PFFFT I´ll tag along and watch how long they will hold their face up." She responded. Indeed she believed that Lee or her husband would give in sooner or later. She knew that Aang loved his eldest son, even if he was quite troubled. After all he felt guilty, even after more than twenty years, and Lee… Katara was sure that he at least liked his father. Of course he would never see him as a father, but that was something they had to respect, even Aang. Despite saying he had not problem with the fact that Lee did not consider him his dad Katara knew he felt otherwise. Every man would do so, she supposed. "Well uhmm…thank you lady Katara." Yumi responded and sniffed once. "But I don´t think Lee will ever go back on his word. He wouldn´t even do this for me." She gulped. "The only thing that Lee cherishes more than me is his stupid dignity." She laughed. Katara looked at her with big eyes. She always thought that Lee would do anything for his girlfriend, she had seen him when Yumi came in her house wounded. He had been beyond himself of worry.

"Guess that´s what I like about this idiot." Yumi mused. "But your husband seems to be of a smoother rock." She added. Katara giggled. "twenty years of hard work sweetie. You might get there some day." She enjoyed Yumis deadpanned frown. "Stop cat-calling me, I´m not out for yer cunt." Yumi rambled while the older woman just jipped astonished. "N-No I – I – don´t think about you that way!" Katara responded embarrassed. How could Yumi think such a thing? Women kissing each other – Katara wanted to vomit at the lone thought. Yumi just laughed a wicked laugh. "A lil prude are we Lady Katara?" she teased, while the older woman was grumbling and stated "I´m going to make some tea!" with that she went off. The flat was neat and orderly – more orderly than her house would be if she had no maids.

Katara had to admit that Yumi was an excellent housewife, even though she was odd most of the time. She even did find the lose tea, it smelled flowery. They were drinking fine imported tea, not the cheap olong most people consumed. Katara was humming as she placed a waterfilled kettle on the oven. She added three spoons of leaves. Making tea was an art as old as the world – but nobody ever knew how to make it best. Not even Zukos uncle, who made the most excellent teas Katara had tasted in her life. While the teas smell was filling the flat she returned to Yumis bedside. She was thinking about buying a new set of porcellains, and right now she had the perfect advisor.

**Authors note:** Well you think someone like Katara would simply give up on family? Or even listen at two huffing blockheads...well I could not. Hence the interlude. After all, if shit gets real family should stick together, if it deserves the name. Criticism would be much appreciated


	49. Tumbling in the Wind

**Tumbling in the Wind**

Finally Yumi´s arm was healed, I was almost as exited about the sling coming off as she was. Of course her Arm now was weak and thin, which angered her – but that was nothing that could dull my joy. Nothing but an uggly looking, red scar had remained in front of her shoulderblade. While I did not bother with it Yumi herself felt uggly. Why she did will most likely remain a mystery of womankind until the end time. At the moment she was dilligenty scrubbing the already clean floor. Her right arm was already moving sluggish. "You should take a break Yumi – I´ve already told you that the flat is clean." I sighed from the couch. "No – it´s not Lee. Don´t you see the dust erverywhere – you can SMELL it!" she griped and wrung the cloth. There was no dust, in fact I had cleaned four days ago. I just snorted, and decided to ignore her antics. "You can´t be so crazy in the future." I stated casually. "Eh – why not, you wanna get your beard singed, pussy?"

Yumi frowned the angry frown. I just chuckled. "No – but if we travel all the way to Miyako you can´t pick every grain of dust from your clothes." I responded and continued reading the newspaper. There was silence until the newspaper was squeezed into my face, followed by my girlfriends rather soft chest. I let out muffled noises, while Yumi was cheering. "Y-you – we –we- really -travel to the firenation." She was so happy she torethe newspaper away from me and started devouring my tongue. While I still was dazed because of the tingling sensation her hands spread over my unprepared lower body I suddenly yelped as she dug a finger into – well you may imagine where. Actually I let out a really girly shreak, while Yumi was grinning deviously. "Hehe so that´s what the wets call the way of the squirming eel. "W-What the fuck!" I whined, while I started giggling. "Where the FUCK did you learn this sort of…" I groaned, while little Lee was growing and growing. Yumi just giggled. "Ya know – Sokka has quite the collection of books…" she trailed of. My eyes bulged Sokka – what the HELL was Yumi doing with that old geezer? "Don´t worry we just talked about some techniques – it was Toph who, well…brought up the topic." She responded while she was almost driving me out of my head. "You know – this woman is even dirtier than me – which actually means something. You know Lin actually darted out of…" I just dragged the finger out and threw her onto the table. Much to my surprise Yumi was not wearing any kind of underwear as I entered without asking. Also to my backside was still feeling strange – not that unpleasant at all. Yumi of course started moaning, she always loved to make unnecessary ruckus – so of course she could not have sex like normal people….

We were done, which means I was done and Yumi was all giddy about cleaning the flat! She was so motivated she did not put on any clothing while scrubbing the floor. While I thought it looked rather exciting, she was furiously scratching at some kind of stain. Somebody was knocking at the door. I jumped from the couch and hurried into the bedroom. "A moment please I yelled, while I hastily was searching for some robes to dress. Nevertheless I looked rather sweaty, which would of course lead to conclusions. It was then the door was opened. I froze - how could Yumi dress herself so fast? "No – we don´t buy nothing." My girlfriend snapped and slammed the door shut again. "Some kind of door to door trader?" I asked loudly. "Dunno." She responded. Then somebody hammered against the door again. "I know yoru´re in there."

It was Lin´s voice. I wondered what she was doing here – she should have been in school right now. "Coming." Yumi rushed to open the door. She still was naked. "YUMI – dress yours…" it was already too late and my girlfriend was hugging a blushing lin. "Y—you are naked!" she yipped and tried to push Yumi away. But the latter had no intention to let go as she squealed in delight "We´re going to the firenation." She was really happy. I blushed. "Yumi – you´re embarrassing." I whined. "Spirits damn it- just get some friggin clothes one." I rambled. Yumi let go of Lin and eyed me with the annoyed frown. "Jeez Lee, it´s Lin. We should hang out in a sauna all toghether sometimes. Hell she´s a girl." She grumbled. "Well – Tsering also is a girl and you wouldn´t take her on her offer..." I responded while Yumis face went sour. "YUCK – who´s the pervert now?" She shot back, while Lin was feeling even more embarrassed than me. "Eh – Yumi, please just get dressed." Lin choked out, while decently eying the floor. My girlfriend shook her sloppy pulled together ponytail. "Pah – just how prude can you people be. Take a slice of yer mommy Lin." She bickered and disappeared, while Lins face became even redder. "I´m sorry she sometimes is so… so" actually I was lacking words. "I can hear you Bei Gao Lee." My girlfriend snarked from the bedroom. "Erm…wanna have a tea?" I asked Lin to lighten the mood, she nodded gratefully. "So, why´re you here? Skipping class never was one of your hobbies if I remember correctly." I stated dryly. "Ahm…no." Lin responded.

"I – I actually wanted to have a talk with Yumi." She admitted silently. Actually I was worried. "What´s this about? Problems with Tenzin?" I asked her, while a solid ball of fury was forming in my stomach. If this little prick had hurt Lins feeling I would… She frowned. "Eh – no!" she sounded determined. "Actually it´s something for girls to talk about?" she snidely remarked. I sighed in defeat. "You´re planning on throwing me out of my own flat – on my day off?" I was frowning, while Yumi reappeared with a loose amber robe around her shoulders. She snuggled down at my side. "So – why´re you being a bad girl again Linny?" she teased the younger woman. Lin just wrinkled her eyebrows. I had to fight my urge to laugh. "Please Yumi – who´s behaving like a bitch here?" she responded, while my girlfriend started giggling. I suddenly felt like leaving the room, and if it hadn´t trampled the last bit of my pride I definitely would have done so. "I´m not just behaving LIKE one." She responded smugly licking her lips, while I rolled my eyes. Lin gave me an understanding look. "Well – umm.." Lin was searching for words. "Yo – what´s up? Just bring it out straight Lin." Yumi responded turning her attention towards the young Bei Fong. "Well – Me and Tenzin - we.." Lin was rather redfaced and I had the feeling I was disturbing the vibes here.

The main problem was that I could hear the two of them everywhere in the flat, we had no solid walls between our rooms. "Geez Lin – it´s not that difficult, me and Lee had almost all the shit a couple can have. Do you really think I don´t tell him what you tell me if you don´t make me swear on Koh´s nose or something along the lines?" Yume asked while she got up and hurried into the kitchen. She was prepairing tea, most likely yasmine because she hated the strong taste of olong. "Sorry Lee, it´s not like I don´t trust you..but – it´s awkward, I mean you´re a guy!" Lin stammered. I snorted, what kind of pathetic excuse was this? "It´s – well, have you two thought about your future? A-As a couple… I mean." Lin trailed off. I stared at her and blinked. I heard a crashing noise. " Oh no – my blue dragon summer series!" Yumi yelped in pain. "Yumi, are you hurt?" I asked her while rising from the sofa just to see my girlfriend carefully picking up the remains of a shattered tea cup. The Blue dragon summer series was one of her favourite dishes, and it was one of the few I liked, too. Yumi looked almost heartbrocken as she cradled the white shards in her hands and placed them onto the oven. "No - I hope I can fix it tomorrow." She quickly switched the topic.

"But – what the fuck do you mean with a couples future?" she frowned. "Are we talking along the lines of sex or along the lines of a – marriage?" Yumi chewed out the word marriage as if it was containing some rotten vegetables. "Some people tend to marry – actually almost all people do so Yumi." I noted dryly, which earned me the annoyed frown. "No – I would not talk about our love live with Yumi – at least not solely." Lin admitted chewing her bottomlip. She looked adorable. Yumi returned and seated herself next to Lin. They started whispering and I discretely left towards the kitchen to observe the boiling tea. Suddenly Yumi yelled. "A CHILD – ARE YOU CRAZY LIN!" Yumi had jumped from the sofa an was pacing in the room. What the hell? Lin an Tenzin were still in school, and they were already thinking about children? Even if their parents could easily afford raise grandchildren that did not change the fact that both of them were far from ready to raise a kid. Even me and Yumi weren´t – not by far!

I knew I was far to harsh to be a good father, and even though I assumed Yumi could be a decent mother I knew she feared dying in childbed, it ran in her family after all. Lin stared at her hand. "Well. I´m just asking if you hadn´t thought about having a child, or two."she responded. "Spirits beware Lin – I – I couldn´t be a decent mother – not now." Yumi shook her head pacing the room. "But we have talked about it." I responded clearing my throat. Somehow I was feeling all high and mighty right now. "Taking? You said you would stand at my side if it happened Lee – that´s not really called talking about having a child." Yumi deadpanned. I did not understand what else was there to talk through, regarding this topic. "But how do you two – I – well you just are a couple for two months – three months?" Yumi fumed. "Lin – if you don´t get maidens fern I´ll get it for you. But, do you know how many ill loved children are out there? Far too many! Just look in the streets and count the fucked up people that are living there!" Yumi rambled, while Lin was shrinking. The young Bei Fong did raise her hands. "No – of course we´re not talking about having a child right now. It´s not even about maidens fern Yumi." She grinned. "It´s because it´s so important for Tenzin! He want´s to have a lot of children." He wanted to have a lot of airbenders, I added in my mind – but was decent enough to keep my mouth shut. Yumi was wrinkling her nose. "You´re totally not the mommy type Lin." She responded. "You know that you have to stay at home permanently if you have kids. It´s the way it is – and the maind reason why I don´t want to be a mother." She spoke decisively.

I wondered – actually I never had pictured the situation from Yumi´s perspective. Being a mother took away a lot of you freedoms. She would not be able to work anymore, and she would have a lot less money to spend for herself. "Aye." I responded. "Well – I´m not sure. You know I – I can´t image what it would be to just sit at home all day. And furthermore my mom would despise me." She responded. "I´ve to become the next Chief of Police after all." She spoke her voice brimming of iron. "Don´t bother with it. If there´s time there´s wisdom Lin." Yumi answered and ruffled her hair. "Thanks Yumi." Lin sighed. "You know – I just had to tell somebody." She babbled, and started whispering with my girlfriend again. In the meantime I decided to start packing for our trip to the firenation, mostly because Yumi was giving me the annoyed frown. Obviously the two ladies had some things to discuss that weren´t meant for my ears. For somebody who grew up in Shangyang packing up things is something trivial. The Rucksacks that had been with Yumi and me longer than anything else in this flat were filled with clothes, soap and money.

I even added some dried fruits and water bottles, after all I had planned this surprise rather tightly. So Lin actually was disturbing my plans, but there was no polite way to tell her. I was finished while the two of them were talking and talking. "Chrm… excuse me. We´ve a ship to catch Yumi." I grinned sheepishly. "WHAT?" Yumis eyes flew wide. "Well – I wanted to surprise you but – Lin ruined everything…" I trailed off, while Lin started apologizing. "Oh erm you mean we ´re starting up today?" she yipped. I just nodded. "Yeah so – um. Have fun guys." Lin stammered. "Ah- two months are a long time, so just write a letter sometimes." She responded. Yumi dropped her chin. "T-T-Two MONTS! We´re going on holiday for two fucking MONTHS!" she was baffled. Than she stormed towards the rucksack and shouldered it in a smooth motion. I followed her example. "Feel free to hang out here Lin, I would like someone to have an eye on my cups." Yumis smiled and hurried down the stairs enthusiastically. I just hugged Lin a farewell and told her to greet her family, than I followed my girlfried, who was striding down the road. As I caught up to Yumi a bubbly feeling had settled in my stomach, most likely it was my nomadic blood that started to boil. If you grew up in a quarter of the city most people never leave every travel is something special. And even if I had left Ba Sing Se, the firenation had to be an exotic, strange place. A place that was important to Yumi, even if she never had been there. I let out a sigh – the world was a vast place after all! I guessed that I would not mind to stray from my path for a month or two – or maybe a longer time, which would entirely depend on the winds!

And such a new chapter in our lives begun before we even noticed, but that my dear friends is a story for another day!

Note: It has been a pleasure to write this fanfiction and I frankly admit that I would have given up a long time ago if it weren´t for the many reviews. I hope this community stays as lively as it was up till today. And I guess I´ll tell another story of the avaterverse but that, we´ll see.


	50. To the Sequel

Authors note:

Hello dear readers and follower, I have decided to give Lee another shot. Because of the Timeline the new story is listed unter Legen of Korra fanfiction. The title is "The Lead Bit cases" lean back and enjoy if you want. If you don´t thanks for supporting me thus far.

Greetings InTheHoos


End file.
